A New Dawn: Midsummer Night, Book 2
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell. Now that the Prophesied Five have completed their tasks, their Clanmates have their own paths to forge, friendships to create, and love to discover. Whether it's inside the Clan and following the warrior code, or not.
1. 1, Everytime We Touch

Chapter 1

" **Everytime We Touch."**

4/27/17

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

 _January snow covers the forest_ in a white blanket. Just the thing white pelts like Snowpelt need. She used the prey-hunter technique and stays low to the ground, watching a mouse scurry near her. The mouse crawls to a tiny straw, right near Snowpelt's nose.

The white-silver flecked she-cat leaps from her hiding place and catches the mouse in her paws. She carries the mouse in her jaws and turns around to see Thistlefang and Ripplepaw.

"Nice catch." His voice is warm, but Snowpelt knew better. She gives him a polite nod as he pads past her with Ripplepaw close behind him. Following behind Thistlefang, Snowpelt sees Fishleap returning to camp with the new apprentice, Redpaw.

Redpaw was a loner, traveling with his mother and littermates. He was told about the Clans and asked to join, and becomes an apprentice under Fishleap. Same goes for another apprentice, Sagepaw, who was found wandering around in a blizzard.

"Ripplepaw, what do you smell?"

Ripplepaw took a big whiff in the air. "Stink!"

Thistlefang tries not to snicker. "That would be crow food… I meant that."

Snowpelt follows his pointing paw, a very skinny, small white weasel with a black tip tail.

"Strange looking weasel." Ripplepaw whispers.

"I think that's a stoat." Snowpelt whispers to Thistlefang. The dark brown tabby nods and leans in towards Ripplepaw.

"Try and stalk the stoat like I taught you."

The silver and black tom crouches low to the ground and stalks after the disappearing stoat. Thistlefang tries to ignore Snowpelt's fur brushing against his own, with memories of her and Beechclaw still fresh, but he knows she wouldn't betray him.

Beechclaw just scares him, he traveled with Snowpelt to the mountains, they probably talked about things she never told Thistlefang. Thistlefang just didn't want to lose her to some RiverClan rat.

Ripplepaw rushes back with a bushy tail. A black and white striped beast roars as it lumbers after him.

 _Badger!_

"Ripplepaw - get back to camp and get reinforcements!" Thistlefang growls. The badger raises its paw to swing at Thistlefang, who dodged as a claw slices his front foreleg. Snowpelt lunges at the badger's face and claws its eyes.

The badger swings blindly and hits Thistlefang across the jaw, knocking him out. Snowpelt gasps, and viciously slashes the badger's nose, eyes and ears.

She jumps off and hisses at the badger. The badger roars, but with its eyes blinded by blood and scars, it backs away before retreating. Snowpelt's rushes to Thistlefang's side.

"It's okay… I'm not hurt that badly." He said to her.

Snowpelt sees Duskshade arrive with a few warriors behind him. She bends down to Thistlefang's level. "Help is on the way."

* * *

Snowpelt didn't even know how long she remained with Thistlefang inside the medicine cat den, but she drifted off to sleep after ten minutes of watching Duskshade stitching Thistlefang's wound.

She wakes up to the early morning, and checks on Thistlefang. The dark brown tabby is sleeping soundly, and his stitches were in place. She looks at the entrance and sees a gold brown shape. Aspenkit stares at Snowpelt in a daze like state, as if he is inspecting every inch of her.

"Aspenkit, please go back to Gingershine."

Duskshade pads past Aspenkit and scoots the kit out. Duskshade looks back at Snowpelt.

"It's best if you left. He won't be up for a long while, and it's better for you to leave instead of staying in a stuffy old den."

Snowpelt shakes her head. "No. It's fine."

She stays in the den and helps Duskshade while waiting for Thistlefang to wake up. Once again, Snowpelt sees Aspenkit staring at her with wide gold eyes.

"Why is he just…?"

Duskshade looks at the entrance, and Aspenkit immediately runs away.

"Aspenkit is… a strange one. He doesn't usually pay attention to cats as kits should, you're the first cat he's actually focused on."

"Oh…"

Thistlefang's tail twitches. His eyes open and gives out a big yawn, catching Snowpelt's attention. Thistlefang looks at Snowpelt with a grin.

"See? I'm doing okay…"

Duskshade shakes his head as Snowpelt pads to his nest. "You don't sound like it."

Snowpelt's paw touches Thistlefang's forehead, and the dark tabby's breath hitched to her touch.

"Would you like anything?" She asks quietly.

Thistlefang smiles. "Yeah. Get some air. If I need anything I can make Duskshade do my bidding."

The pale brown tabby lashes his tail. "You will _not_ abuse my compassion like that!"

Snowpelt can detect humor in Duskshade's tone. Thistlefang holds Snowpelt's paw with his white one.

"I'll be okay. Take care of yourself, Snowpelt."

The white-silver flecked she-cat removes her paw, feeling electricity pulsing through her veins as she takes her paw back. Snowpelt pads out of the den and sees Aspenkit again, this time with Petalbreeze.

"Love?" Aspenkit squeaks. Snowpelt squints at Petalbreeze. There was no way Aspenkit learned that word on his own. He just started speaking five days ago, sometimes in short sentences and phrases.

"Maybe." She replies. Petalbreeze took off like a fox running from a blaze, leaving Aspenkit to stare at her. Snowpelt takes Aspenkit to the nursery and goes to the fresh kill pile, and she feels amused stares on her back as she picked out a mouse for herself and a squirrel for Thistlefang.

 _Blabber mouth, Petalbreeze._

* * *

 **Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leopardpaw

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Emberpaw

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Drizzlepaw

Mistpool - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

 **Apprentice:** Creekpaw

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

 **Apprentice:** Ripplepaw

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sagepaw

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Seedpaw

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes.

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ripplepaw - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

Drizzlepaw - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

Seedpaw - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws

Creekpaw - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Sunpaw - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes

Emberpaw - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Leopardpaw - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Redpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints, former loner

Sagepaw - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes, former loner

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Gingershine - ginger she cat. Mother of Beekit, Cherrykit, and Flashkit. Foster mother of Aspenkit, Poppykit and Hollykit

 **Kits:**

Cherrykit - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes, one moon old

Flashkit - very light grey tom with white paws, ears and tail, one moon old

Aspenkit - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips, two moons old

Poppykit - black she-cat with green eyes, two moons old

Hollykit - black she-cat with blue eyes, two moons old

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

Mousepatch - dark grey tom with black patches down his spine

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Warriors:**

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

 **Apprentice:** Frecklepaw - yellow she-cat with white splotches

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes

Willowfall - white she cat

Darkwater - handsome, black tom

 **Apprentice:** Heavypaw - big ginger and white tom

Ferretleap - brown tom with white paws

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Otterpaw - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

Beechclaw - black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Medicine cat** \- Kestrelwing - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Warriors:**

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

 **Apprentice:** Shrewpaw - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat

 **Apprentice:** Smokepaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mallowpaw - tan she-cat with light brown splotches

Swiftstrike - long haired black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Chestnutpaw - dark, red-brown tom

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail, former kittypet

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Quailheart - very light brown she cat

 **Apprentice:** Fernpaw - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Frostpool - pure white she cat

 **Apprentice:** Juniperpaw - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Queens**

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots. Expecting Longfoot's kits.

 **Elders**

Waspsting - yellow tom with black stripes

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

 **Apprentice:** Mintpaw - blue grey tom

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Brightpaw - pure silver tabby she cat

Violetbloom - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes.

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches

 **Apprentice:** Echopaw - bright gold she cat

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

 **Apprentice:** Cricketpaw - light ginger tom

Larchleap - ginger tom

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

 **Apprentice:** Nutpaw - brown and black tabby tom

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

* * *

 **Pretty short, but oh well. This story will feature other characters, some with pairings and some just to check on how their doing. Feel free to leave your favorite ship in the reviews, just remember who makes the ships official. ;) ~ Kyubi**


	2. 2, Look Through My Eyes

Chapter 2

" **Look Through My Eyes."**

4/27/17 - 4/28/17

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenkit ~**_

 _The wind. The birds. They can_ fly as high as they want. Why can't Aspenkit?

The gold brown tom stands on the nursery and tenses his haunches before leaping into the air and waving his front forelegs, expecting gravity to work in his favor. Aspenkit falls face first into the dirt, and spits out the soil as he hears laughter.

"Jump higher! I don't think you're brain is screwed up enough!" Flashkit taunts as her sister, Cherrykit, falls on his back laughing.

Mean. Cruel. Harsh.

 _Why were they always like that? Why couldn't they just leave me alone?_

Aspenkit staggers and looks at the birds flying overhead. A paw hits his head, and Aspenkit shrieks.

 _Intrusion! Pain! Irritation! Never touch me!_

Aspenkit whirled around and scratches Flashkit's face before backing into the corner.

"Ow! You hit me you freak!"

"You - first!" Aspenkit shrieks.

"Mom! Aspenkit tried to kill us!" Cherrykit and Flashkit race inside the nursery, Gingershine storms out and narrows her eyes on Aspenkit.

"Aspenkit, what happened? Did you scratch Flashkit?"

"Y-Yes."

"That is a very wrong thing to do." Gingershine scolds him, making him sink lower to the ground. "You never attack your Clanmates no matter what. Apologize to Flashkit."

 _No! He caused the pain! He is nothing but pain!_

Gingershine makes Aspenkit stand in front of Flashkit. The light grey tom's eyes give away smug arrogance.

Gingershine nudges him again. Aspenkit's limbs shake. "... Sorry…"

"Louder."

"Sorry!"

Gingershine nods and pads to the nursery. Flashkit chuckles and looks down on Aspenkit. "Nobody wants to defend a defective freak. So why don't you keep your mouth shut?"

 _Hate. Hate you. So mean and I don't know why!_

* * *

"Aspenkit, where are you going?"

"Out." Was his short reply before leaving after his afternoon nap. Only moving a few steps away from the nursery, Aspenkit feels claws dig in his back and sees Flashkit.

"Gingershine told me to play with you, and you _better_ not hurt me."

Aspenkit feels the claws make his skin feel like fire ants are crawling over him, and squirms out of his grasp.

 _Hurt! Hurt! Get off!_

Aspenkit couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. Aspenkit shrieks and Flashkit jumps off of him. Just as he did, Hollykit and Poppykit race to his side.

"Aspenkit, what's wrong?" Poppykit whispers to him. Aspenkit curls near Poppykit as he whimpers incoherently. Hollykit sees Flashkit sneaking away and stomps on his tail with her paw.

"What did you do to him?!"

"He screamed on his own. He's just starting trouble." Flashkit lies.

"Liar!" Hollykit growls. "He doesn't 'just start trouble' until you or Cherrykit pick on him!"

Flashkit narrows his eyes. "You coddling him too much. Why do you think he's so slow-?"

" _Slow?!_ That's it!" Hollykit jumps Flashkit, nipping his ears when Gingershine broke it up.

"Hollykit, Flashkit, what is wrong with you? And why is Aspenkit-?"

"Aspenkit screams because he simply brushed him." Flashkit told his mother.

"Oh come off it! You hurt him, that's why he's crying!"

 _Loud voices. Noise. Shouting. Make it stop._

Aspenkit removes himself from Poppykit and tries to hide behind the nursery and escape.

"But he's just mean, Mom!" Flashkit told Gingershine. "He doesn't play with us and thinks he's better than us!"

"Are you sure it's not because he's different?" Gingershine questions him. "Flashkit, you were close to the nursery. I heard what you called Aspenkit."

Hollykit snorts smugly to Flashkit.

"That brings me back to what Cherrykit said. Did Aspenkit attack you first, or did you two lie to my face?"

Flashkit fluffs his fur. "No - I mean! Aspenkit hurt me!"

"Liar." Aspenkit choked out. Gingershine moves behind the nursery and sees Aspenkit staring at her with fear.

"Aspenkit. Was Flashkit lying to me about what happened?"

 _Of course he was! How could she not see?_

"Yes." Aspenkit whispers.

Gingershine glares at Flashkit. "We're going to have a talk with your father when he returns. You and Cherrykit are in big trouble."

"But-! But-!"

"No buts." Gingershine wraps her tail around Flashkit. "You're going to apologize to Aspenkit and we'll discuss your punishment."

Gingershine forces Flashkit to stand in front of Aspenkit. The light grey tom frowns and glares at Aspenkit. "Sorry!"

His mother takes him back to the nursery, Aspenkit is relieved, but…

 _Flashkit is mean. Stay away from him._

* * *

Those birds again. Aspenkit wants to know, where do they go? How do they fly?

Poppykit and Hollykit play with each other as their brother stares into the sky. A white fur coat catches his eye, and he sees the white, silver cat from the other day.

 _Pretty. So bright. Who is she? Oh, Snowpelt._

Snowpelt carries a rabbit to Gingershine and exits the nursery just as quick.

"Snow." He calls out. Snowpelt stops and looks at him.

 _She sees me! Am I happy? Yes!_

"Oh… Hi, Aspenkit."

"Salutations!"

Aspenkit's sisters stop playing, when they hear him speaking. Even Gingershine pokes her out to see who is speaking, and is surprised to see it was Aspenkit.

Snowpelt flicks an ear. "Well. I have to go now." She said to her young cousin.

"Visit again!"

With Snowpelt gone, there was another cat who took notice of Aspenkit's behavior. Lightstripe watches as Aspenkit quickly becomes stone faced and hides further in the shadows to avoid attention, and looks at the sky to find the birds.

Lightstripe knew where he saw this, and why this seems so familiar…

* * *

 _Four moon old Lightkit once noticed Stealthfire staring into the afternoon sky without breaking her gaze, she was still as a statue._

" _Mommy!"_

 _Lightkit runs over and nuzzles the golden pelt of Stealthfire while her back was turned. Stealthfire quickly jumps back and Lightkit falls down. He looks up at his mother with sad eyes._

" _Why did you do that?" He wails. Lightkit runs away without waiting for a reply and tells Stoatfrost._

 _The skinny white tom blinks. "Oooh. I get it. She doesn't hate you, Lightkit."_

" _Then why didn't she let me touch her?"_

" _Your mom has...a condition. She thinks and learns different from other cats, she also is very sensitive to being touched by others, especially when she's not expecting it."_

 _Lightkit frowns. "Is it my fault?"_

 _Stoatfrost shakes his head. "No way. I'll talk to her about it, don't worry."_

 _In the early evening, Stealthfire approached Lightkit with Stoatfrost nearby._

" _I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't know you wanted a hug."_

 _Lightkit blinks. "Can I…?"_

 _Stealthfire sits down with her front paw outstretched to him. Lightkit was cautious at first, he feels Stealthfire's paw rub his back as he rests his head on her chest. He purrs with delight at the warmth of his mother's fur._

* * *

Lightstripe blinks back to reality hearing Gingershine call the kits back inside. Poppykit goes to Aspenkit and brushes her paw on his shoulder. The gold brown tom recoils from her touch.

"It's nap time, Aspenkit." She told Aspenkit. The gold brown tom blinks and nods before following Poppykit inside with Hollykit.

Lightstripe definitely recognizes Aspenkit's behavior. Whatever "condition" affected his mother, Stealthfire, it was the same one affecting Aspenkit.

* * *

 **Shout out to the guest reviewer who said they think Aspenkit has a form of Autism. You were right! :)**

 **Sometimes Autism is hereditary, but sometimes it can be found in kids with no family history Autism. Aspenkit and Stealthfire are in the same family, so it is passed down to him.**

 **His little thoughts of phrases is how he feels, and how he sees everything around him.**

 **Poppykit and Hollykit have already picked up on Aspenkit's behavior patterns, as well as Lightstripe, remembering his kithood with Stealthfire. Aspenkit is already taken to Snowpelt, maybe he will like Lightstripe, too. ~ Kyubi**


	3. 3, Catch Your Wave

Chapter 3

" **Catch Your Wave."**

4/28/17 - 4/29/17 - 4/30/17

* * *

 _ **~ Smokepaw ~**_

" _How could you do this to me?!"_

" _Patchflower, please, don't make this into a scene…"_

" _No! How can you choose_ _ **her**_ _over_ _ **me?!"**_

Late night, Smokepaw flattens his ears and tries to eat his crow in peace. Fernpaw covers her ears with her paws… Shrewpaw stuffed moss in his ears to mute it out.

Every ShadowClan cat tries to ignore the latest arguments of Patchflower and Longfoot.

" _Patchflower, you know that what happened was a mistake, the catmint, everything. I love Ploverwing. I'll still come see the kits when their born."_

" _Are you crazy?! I'll expose_ _ **my**_ _kits to this dysfunction!"_

" _Hawkflight of WindClan did it. Patchflower, please be reasonable…"_

" _ **Get out!**_ _I don't want to hear anymore - go back to your precious mate!"_

Longfoot quickly exits the nursery with bristling fur. Smokepaw watches the grey tom and sighs with relief. Fernpaw looks up.

"Finally. That was just uncomfortable."

Shrewpaw looks at his littermates and pulls out the moss from his ears.

"Peace and quiet. Let's leave before she starts up again."

The apprentices of ShadowClan were given assignments to search for specific prey in different locations in their territory. Smokepaw follows the scent through the darkness. He follows the scent to the the edge of the territory between ShadowClan and RiverClan, there lies a raven.

 _Why would Ploverwing leave it here, of all places?_

Smokepaw is very much aware of the lingering hostility between his Clan and RiverClan starting long before his birth. Smokepaw picks up the raven and sees bubbles in the water from the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

Curious, Smokepaw pads across the wooden path, and stands in front of the bubbles when a cat pops up and resurfaces. The dark brown she-cat pulls herself out of the lake, and shakes her fur to free herself from water.

"Hey! Stop that!" Smokepaw winces at the droplets hitting his thin pelt. The dark brown she-cat looks at him with the brightest blue eyes.

"Sorry about that."

Smokepaw softens his features. "Were you under water this whole time? What were you looking for?"

"A fish. Any kind of fish. My mentor wants me to train at night when they're sleeping."

Smokepaw blinks. "Are you a RiverClan cat?"

"What was your first clue? That fact that I dove into water or went looking for fish?"

The dark brown she-cat kicks her back leg. "I should go. My mentor is waiting for me."

Smokepaw watches the RiverClan she-cat pad away from him.

"I'm Smokepaw! What's your name?"

The she-cat looks at him over her shoulder. "It's Otterpaw."

* * *

Juniperpaw and Mallowpaw return with a frog and newt. Chestnutpaw has a toad. Shrewpaw and Fernpaw found a mouse and a…

"Is that a weasel?" Marshfoot asks Shrewpaw. The dark brown tom jabs the scrawny weasel with his paw.

"This one hit me. I couldn't just let it get away with it!"

Juniperpaw snickers. "You got _hit_ by a _weasel?"_

Marshfoot frowns. "You were supposed to bring back a shrew… I don't know why you decided to get a weasel instead, but I guess, you completed the assignment."

Mallowpaw picks up the weasel while Shrewpaw isn't looking, she tosses the dead weasel into Shrewpaw's face. The dark brown tom leaps up and quickly slams his paw on the weasel's head.

"Stay dead!" He barks at the weasel.

The apprentices try not to laugh at Shrewpaw, but Smokepaw's mind starts drifting off to the RiverClan apprentice, Otterpaw.

 _I wonder, what is she doing tomorrow?_


	4. 4, I'm Just a Kid

Chapter 4

" **I'm Just a Kid."**

4/30/17

 _ **~ Otterpaw ~**_

* * *

 _Three days later, Otterpaw is made to_ swim laps around the stream. She rests her front paws on the shore and lifts her head up. Daisypelt looks amused.

"I see why Applefoot called you an otter."

Otterpaw pulls herself out of the water as Daisypelt's gaze looks over her apprentice's pelt.

"Are you eating anything? I've never seen a RiverClan cat who doesn't look well fed."

"I'm just not that hungry."

Daisypelt frowns. Before she could speak, Ferretleap appears with wary eyes.

"I've been sent to find you two. Olivestar wanted you back ages ago."

Daisypelt rolls her eyes and pouts to Ferretleap. "You are no fun. How is Otterpaw suppose to concentrate when you're always interrupting our sessions?"

"You'll do it again." Ferretleap said crossly. Daisypelt and Otterpaw follow the brown tom back to camp. Otterpaw starts to feel Ferretleap's suspicious gaze on her side, but tries hard to ignore it.

Otterpaw sees Frecklepaw and Heavypaw near the fresh kill pile, and pads over to them.

"Hi." She greets them.

Frecklepaw stands up. "Uh, I think Fawnstep is calling for me." Her sister pads away, Otterpaw looks at Heavypaw. Her brother blinks apologetically before also leaving her.

Larkflight and Willowfall move past Otterpaw with a sly glare before picking out the food and leaving. Otterpaw is no stranger to her Clanmates behavior towards her and Daisypelt.

Even Applefoot is constantly breathing over her shoulder and asking questions about Daisypelt's competence as a mentor. Daisypelt isn't exactly what the horror stories have portray her as, and Otterpaw is reluctant to defend her mentor without fearing that they will accuse her of siding with a killer.

"Tough one."

Carpstream crouches down next to Otterpaw.

"Don't even start." Otterpaw told her friend. "At least you still talk to your sister."

"That's only when Minnownose isn't too busy mooning over Bearskip."

Otterpaw looks over and sees Minnownose and Bearskip eating a trout together. Bearskip seems to be doing better than his brother. Beechclaw does his duties just fine, but he has this stubborn air around him and he refuses to tell what was bothering him.

"Are you sure you're not just-?"

"If you say 'jealous' I will drown you in the nearest stream." Carpstream warns her. Otterpaw chooses a salmon and lies it down near Carpstream when they settle near the medicine cat den.

"You wouldn't hear it so much if you didn't make it so obvious." Otterpaw told her.

"Well, I'm _not_ jealous." Carpstream said adamantly. "I could care less that Minnownose is behaving like a fool over this one tom."

Otterpaw hums disbelievingly, receiving a snide glare from the grey she-cat.

"Since we're on the subjects of toms, who's caught your eye?"

Otterpaw recalls her encounter with Smokepaw, and she realizes she never asked him which Clan he was from.

" _Don't you put your claws on me!"_

Otterpaw looks at the fresh kill pile and sees a bristling Berrystripe, glaring at Daisypelt who is looking up from a big piece of tuna.

"I never even touched you." Daisypelt retorts.

"Why should I believe you?!" Berrystripe shrieks. Daisypelt snickers at Berrystripe's paranoia. Otterpaw tenses up and leaves Carpstream's side and approaches Daisypelt.

"Daisypelt, did you put your paw on Berrystripe?"

The light grey tabby snorts. "Of course not. She's not _that_ pretty enough for me."

Otterpaw looks at Berrystripe. "See? She-."

"Oh be quiet! You're her apprentice, why should I believe you?!"

Carpstream quickly rushes to Berrystripe's side. "Mom, calm down and walk away."

Berrystripe glares at Carpstream. "Who side are you on?!"

Birchfang just returned to camp and pads to Berrystripe with a glare.

"Berrystripe, leave it alone."

"But-!"

"Now."

Birchfang directs his mate away from Daisypelt and Otterpaw.

"Well that was boring." Daisypelt takes her tuna and pads away to the corner, away from prying eyes. Carpstream nudges Otterpaw.

"Don't listen to Berrystripe. She's always been spouting her judgements on impulse."

"It's fine."

But on the inside, Otterpaw didn't feel fine. Everyone is staring at her like she is a traitor.

 _Why is this happening to me? I'm still just a kid. I shouldn't even be dragged into old quarrels._


	5. 5, Unfaithful

Chapter 5

" **Unfaithful."**

4/30/17 - 5/1/17

 _ **~ Brightpaw ~**_

* * *

 _A cold breeze blows through the moors,_ Spiderdusk and Brightpaw were crouching down low, and watch the rabbit hopping near their sights. With the snow on the ground, Spiderdusk hides behind Brightpaw while her silver coat hides her in the snow.

 _I don't know how, but I won't question it._ She thought.

The rabbit sits in front of Brightpaw while eating a blade of grass. Spiderdusk hisses, "Now."

Brightpaw leaps forward and lands on top of the rabbit. She bites down on the rabbit, and feels it's body fall limp. Spiderdusk pads to his apprentice with an approving nod.

"Nice catch. Your patience is good for that prey-hunter technique."

Brightpaw nods and follows Spiderdusk to camp. She wasn't sure about what Spiderdusk was as a mentor, but he turns out to be a stern mentor who truly cares about her.

 _I wish I could say the same thing about Echopaw's mentor._

Even now, upon returning, she sees her sister vaguely limping around with ruffled fur.

 _Cheetahspots is just mean. I can't believe I looked up to her…_

Brightpaw chooses a hare for her meal. She is halfway done when she sees Violetbloom and Sleetfrost slinking away, behind the rock crevice of the medicine cat den. Brightpaw follows them, hoping to talk her mother out of a big mistake.

She stops and looks around the corner and sees Sleetfrost's shocked expression.

"A-Are you certain that you're-?"

"Hazelheart told me so." Violetbloom replies, very angrily. "How dare you put me in a position when you _know_ how much I despise kits!"

Sleetfrost stares at her with an annoyed face.

"Violetbloom, you had kits with Hawkflight! You can't tell me that you didn't know that this wasn't going to happen!"

Sleetfrost shakes his head. "StarClan forgive me… Falconwing will be furious with me if she ever finds out."

"Who's to say she won't?" Violetbloom growls threateningly. Brightpaw feels a push, and Echopaw runs toward Violetbloom, surprising and horrifying Sleetfrost.

"You're expecting kits again?! With _Sleetfrost?!"_

Violetbloom whirls around and sees both of her daughters, Brightpaw decides to step out.

"How long were you listening?!"

"Long enough to know!" Echopaw hissed. "How can you have more kits with someone who already has a mate and kit - Sleetfrost!"

The ice blue tom is trying to sneak away from the quarreling she-cats when he pauses and looks at Echopaw with scared blue eyes.

"How _dare_ you walk away?! How can you do this to Falconwing?!"

Sleetfrost starts to tremble. "She won't know…"

Echopaw thrusts her muzzle into his, not caring about his status as a warrior.

"Are you _that stupid?!_ Falconwing will know! Cheetahspots will know! You cheated on Falconwing with my _mother!_ Do you have any sense of remorse for what you did to us?!"

Sleetfrost looks at Brightpaw and Echopaw, Violetbloom looks vaguely annoyed with her daughters. Finally, Sleetfrost bows his head.

"I know. I'm sorry this ever happened…"

"I wish I could believe that."

Four cats turn around and see Falconwing staring at Sleetfrost with heartbroken eyes. Sleetfrost pads to his mate. "Falconwing-."

"Violetbloom?" Falconwing's voice shook. "Of all she-cats you could have betrayed me with, you mated with _her?"_

"Falcon, I-."

" _ **Don't Falcon me!"**_ Falconwing snarls, tears building in her hazel blue eyes. "You knew - you knew how badly she made me feel about being a the only she-cat who isn't the most pretty or vivacious in the Clan! I told you that when you first asked me to be your mate!

"I bore you a daughter! I loved you, and I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" Sleetfrost said desperately. Much to Brightpaw's dismay, Violetbloom saunters past the feuding couple without a glance in their direction.

Falconwing shakes her head. "No you don't. I refuse to believe anything out of your mouth."

"Falconwing…"

"Stay away from me!"

"It was a mistake!" Sleetfrost watches Falconwing race out of camp. Only now is Brightpaw aware of her Clanmates watching the fall out, even Cheetahspots.

The brown splotched she-cat runs to Sleetfrost before he could follow after Falconwing. "Daddy. It's all a lie, right? Please tell you didn't…"

Sleetfrost gives his daughter a mournful glance before racing after Falconwing. Cheetahspots glares in Violetbloom's direction.

"You! You ruined my family!"

Cheetahspots lunges at Violetbloom, Hollyclaw and Frogskip quickly pull Cheetahspots from Violetbloom before she could do any damage.

"Don't you dare think this is over! I'll kill you and those bastard kits!"

Violetbloom rolls her eyes. "Get over yourself, honey."

" _That is enough!"_

Brightpaw winces at the authority of Brackenstar. His gaze sweeps across the feuding cats. "Everyone, get back to work. Cheetahspots and Violetbloom, come to me."

Hollyclaw and Frogskip release their grip on Cheetahspots as Violetbloom pads to Brackenstar. Cheetahspots is trembling with fury as she struggles to not shred the she-cat who ruined her parents relationship.

"Violetbloom, are you expecting kits with Sleetfrost?"

"Yes." The silver she cat isn't guilty, but she isn't exactly excited either.

Brackenstar flicks his ear. "I suggest you move to the nursery as soon as possible to avoid any scandal."

Violetbloom nods and pads away.

"As for you, Cheetahspots, you are to catch prey for Violetbloom for three days."

"What?!" She hissed. "Are you hoping her kits will die? I don't-!"

"Or do you prefer your apprentice to feed her mother?" Brackenstar asks her. "Echopaw discovered this on her own. Would you really want her to feed her mother, who is expecting kits when she never wanted her or her sister in the first place?"

Cheetahspots stiffens at the mention of Echopaw.

 _It's not just my family Violetbloom ruined. Echopaw is suffering, too._

Poor kit. Cheetahspots knows exactly how she's feeling right now. Cheetahspots bows her head with a growl.

"Yes, Brackenstar, but don't expect me to be nice to her."

* * *

Brightpaw couldn't eat that evening. Seeing Falconwing pad around, ignoring a desperate Sleetfrost, and Cheetahspots furious stomping, and Echopaw is refusing to talk to anyone.

"Brightpaw."

The silver tabby looks at her mentor. Spiderdusk looks sympathetic as he said,

"Hawkflight wants to talk to you."

Brightpaw nods, and finds her father grooming near the empty warriors den. Hawkflight looks at her.

"Hey… How are you doing, Sunshine?"

"..." Brightpaw used to love it when Hawkflight calls her "Sunshine", but now she feels hollow. Hawkflight touches her forehead with his paw.

"I knew Violetbloom loved toms, but I didn't expect her to go after the unavailable ones."

Hawkflight snorts. "She needs the Cutter if this continues."

"... Why would she have more kits when she never wanted us?"

Hawkflight strokes her back with his tail. "Like I said, Violetbloom has a… love for toms. So much so, she doesn't care about the consequences that follow."

Brightpaw glares at Hawkflight. "So we're a mistake to you?!"

"Violetbloom was a mistake! I had a choice to never claim you and Echopaw as my kits, but I didn't want to back away. Especially when Violetbloom could brainwash you and your sister into hating me."

Brightpaw looks at the ground. "What do I do when her kits come? How can I look at them and not see her, and hate them for it?"

"You were innocent in Violetbloom's choice, everyone knows that. Those kits are innocent, too."


	6. 6, Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 6

" **Can't Fight The Moonlight."**

5/1/17 - 5/2/17

* * *

 _ **~ Sunpaw ~**_

 _Her paws were twitching. Her tail is_ whipping around. Sunpaw couldn't wait for her first Gathering tonight.

 _Well, it's the first Gathering for the apprentices. But still!_

Sunpaw follows Pineheart closely as they prepare to leave their camp. She realizes that she's right next to Sagepaw, the new apprentice. None of her denmates made an effort to get close to Sagepaw. Redpaw easily got along with Ripplepaw and Drizzlepaw, but Sagepaw mostly keeps to herself.

 _We could be friends… If she'd open up a little._

"Bye, bye!" The shrill voice of Aspenkit still scares most cats, as he is always quiet. His farewell is directed toward Snowpelt, who waves her paw at Aspenkit.

Littlestar leads ThunderClan across the moorland and approaches the tree bridge. The ThunderClan cats walk across the bridge and onto the island safely.

Sunpaw is suddenly swamped with different scents. She almost passes out.

 _Stay awake! Stay awake, no matter what!_

* * *

 _ **~ Otterpaw ~**_

Otterpaw is on her own. Daisypelt is here for the first time since who knows when, but is told to stay hidden behind the RiverClan cats before Olivestar could announce her return as a RiverClan cat.

Otterpaw looks around the cats and her gaze falls on a familiar, dark grey cat.

 _Isn't that Smokepaw?_

Otterpaw feels whiskers touch her cheek as Applefoot whispers.

"Steer clear from ShadowClan. They're the ones who killed your father."

Otterpaw's heart sinks. Smokepaw is from _ShadowClan?_

She was told dozens of times about her father, Heavystorm, being wrongfully killed at the paws of a ShadowClan cat, who just happened to be their medicine cat apprentice, Owlflight, who was a warrior apprentice at the time.

Applefoot wraps her tail around Otterpaw and leads her back to RiverClan. Smokepaw caught her eye before she turns around and follows her mother.

* * *

 _ **~ Brightpaw ~**_

With so many cats she never met, Brightpaw should be happy. But she wasn't.

Falconwing is sitting on the far right end of WindClan cats with Cheetahspots glaring at Sleetfrost with pure resentment. Sleetfrost stays with Molefur and Rowanfoot and tries not to look at his former mate and daughter.

Violetbloom chose not to be here.

 _Too cowardly to face her consequence._ Brightpaw broke from her Clanmates to try and talk to someone.

"Hello there."

Brightpaw looks at a dark grey tom who is much too close to her pelt.

"You're Violetbloom's daughter, right?" He asks her.

Brightpaw narrows her light blue eyes. _How does know my mother?... Oh no._

The ShadowClan tom smiles. "I thought so. Violetbloom has a reputation with toms around the Clans."

Brightpaw feels his pelt move closer, and her voice is caught in her throat.

"I was wondering if…"

" _Wondering what, Dewpelt?"_

Brightpaw quickly pulls from Dewpelt and sees s brown and white she-cat with a young tortoiseshell.

"We were just talking…"

"Looks like something more than talking." The brown and white warrior growls. "Do we need to talk with Heatherstar after this?"

Dewpelt glares at her before padding away, Brightpaw sighs with relief.

" _Let all cats gather around. The Gathering is about to start!"_

The brown and white she-cat looks at the tortoiseshell. "Let's go, Fernpaw."

Fernpaw follows the warrior while giving Brightpaw a brief glance.

* * *

 _ **~ Smokepaw ~**_

He knows he saw her, Otterpaw. However, he stays with Marshfoot. Smokepaw sees Dewpelt sulking back to the knot of ShadowClan cats. Smokepaw looks up at Heatherstar.

"ShadowClan has six new apprentices with us tonight. Smokepaw, Fernpaw, Shrewpaw, and my own kits, Juniperpaw, Mallowpaw and Chestnutpaw. We also have two cats who joined our ranks, Foxfur and Blackhawk. Patchflower is also expecting kits. Tha is all ShadowClan has to report."

Heatherstar steps down for Olivestar to take her place.

"RiverClan aso has new apprentices. Applefoot and Heavystorm's kits are now Otterpaw, Heavypaw and Frecklepaw-."

" _Wait a minute! Is that_ _ **Daisypelt?!"**_

" _You must be mistaken…"_

" _No, I see her, too!"_

Smokepaw tries to see the infamous Daisypelt, but the heads of his Clanmates, and some standing on their hind legs to see her, have prevented him from finding her.

Olivestar glares at the cats below. "Daisypelt is with us as a reformed, loyal RiverClan with an apprentice of her own. That is all we have to report."

" _You're housing a murderer!"_

" _Who is her apprentice?!"_

Olivestar bares her teeth. "That is _all!"_ The brown tabby she-cat steps down quickly. Brackenstar takes her place.

"WindClan has new apprentices as well. Mintpaw, Nutpaw, Cricketpaw, Brightpaw and Echopaw… Violetbloom is expecting kits. That is all we have to report."

Brackenstar is quick to end his report. Smokepaw sees a light brown she-cat glaring icily at a light blue tom, who tries not to cower under her stare.

A small black and white tom steps forward, Smokepaw almost mistakes him as a young apprentice.

"As you all know, Darkstar went to StarClan. I have received my nine lives from Moonpool and my deputy is Lightstripe."

" _Littlestar! Lightstripe! Littlestar! Lightstripe!"_

"We also have nine apprentices with us. Ripplepaw, Drizzlepaw, Seedpaw, Creekpaw, Sunpaw, Emberpaw, Leopardpaw, Redpaw and Sagepaw. We have five new kits. Gingershine had Timberclaw's kits, Flashkit, Beekit and Cherrykit. Goldflame had her kits Aspenkit, Hollykit and Poppykit, but lost her life in the process.

"That is all we have to report."

As the Gathering draws to a close, Smokepaw took his chance and sought out Otterpaw.

"Hi."

The dark brown she-cat looks in his direction. "Oh, hi."

"It's good to see you again." Smokepaw said softly. Otterpaw opens her mouth when a huge, white and ginger tom shoves Smokepaw.

"Stay away from my sister, frog-breath!" Heavypaw spat. Heavypaw pushes Otterpaw toward her Clanmates despite her hissing in protest. Smokepaw frowns as his potential friend vanishes in the crowd.

* * *

 _ **~ Ripplepaw ~**_

Ripplepaw purposely blocks Nightsong as he runs out on the tree bridge with Redpaw and Drizzlepaw.

"Watch it!" Nightsong hissed. Ripplepaw stuck his tongue out before looking at Drizzlepaw.

"Did you get a good look at Daisypelt?"

"No." Drizzlepaw replies. "Anyway, how can I tell what she looks like? Everyone was blocking our view."

"Dad used to be a RiverClan cat, remember? Plus he's Darkwater's brother, so we can ask who she is next time."

"Not so sure that's a good idea." Redpaw said. "Didn't she kill so many cats before we were born?"

"Redpaw, don't tell me you're _scared_ of an old wash up." Ripplepaw challenged him.

The dark ginger tabby gazes at his friend calmly, slyly.

"Like you? Not at all."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"You, Nightsong. Do I have to paint a picture for you?"

Ripplepaw squints at Redpaw. "What's paint?"

Redpaw rolls his eyes and looks at Drizzlepaw, who is equally amused by Ripplepaw's obliviousness.

"Figure it out, pal." Redpaw pats Rippleppaw's shoulder with his tail tip and races off with Drizzlepaw.

Ripplepaw stares after them, still confused. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"


	7. 7, I Want a Mom that Will Last Forever

_**Warning. This chapter give the reader these following side effects: stray tears, slight heartbreak and the urge to hug your mom, grandma of female guardian. Read with a box of tissues near your proximity. Thank you. ~ Kyubi**_

* * *

 _~ I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom who will love me whatever. ~ Cyndi Lauper_

* * *

Chapter 7

" **I Want a Mom that will Last Forever."**

5/2/17

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenkit ~**_

 _Two week after the Gathering,_ Gingershine left the nursery to check onBeekit. The young tom was sick with whitecough from a few weeks after he was born, and barely leaves the medicine cat den.

 _Boring. Boring. Nothing to do._

Aspenkit decides to leave and follow Gingershine while his sisters and Flashkit and Cherrykit were sleeping. He silently pads across without noticing the stares he receives from cats. Aspenkit sees Gingershine whispering to Beekit comfortingly, tears were falling from her eyes as she gently strokes her tongue on his yellow and black striped pelt while Duskshade is somewhere in the back of the den.

 _Beekit upset her. How? He's sick._

Aspenkit flicks his ear. "Why is Beekit still sick?"

The ginger she-cat looks up and wipes the tears from her pale green eyes.

"I don't know why, Aspenkit. Duskshade is doing his best to get him better."

Aspenkit watches Gingershine caressing Beekit's forehead with her paw. Aspenkit feels something stir inside him. Curiosity. He knows Gingershine isn't his mom, Flashkit and Cherrykit made sure to let him know that.

"Who's my mommy?"

Gingershine pauses. She said, "Goldflame. She was a gold cat with white toes, and amber eyes like flames."

"Can she come and see me? When is she coming back for me?"

Aspenkit is excited to hear the information about Goldflame.

 _Is she nice? Is she fun? Will she never let Flashkit hurt me like Gingershine does?_

"... You'll meet her again someday, when StarClan calls for you."

Aspenkit frowns. "What is a StarClan?"

Gingershine touches Aspenkit's head with her nose. "I'll tell you someday."

"Why not now? I could bring Mom back if I knew where StarClan is!"

Gingershine shakes her head. "StarClan isn't a place you can easily go to."

" _M-Mommy…?"_

Gingershine looks at Beekit opening his eyes before closing them as Duskshade rushes to his side. Gingershine is about to step in when Duskshade kept her out.

"I need more room, please wait outside."

Gingershine whimpers but stays in place. Aspenkit stares at the commotion with an unreadable expression. A few cats stop and wait patiently for Beekit's fate. Flashkit, Cherrykit, Hollykit and Poppykit woke up to see the commotion.

Timberclaw approaches Gingershine as Duskshade came out with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry, Gingershine. Beekit is with StarClan now."

Gingershine drops to the ground and wails in her paws, Timberclaw nuzzles her shoulder as tears drop from his eyes. Aspenkit stares at his foster mother blankly.

 _Beekit is gone. Gingershine is sad. So is Timberclaw._

Aspenkit is rooted in place as Poppykit, Hollykit, and Gingershine's two kits huddle around the ginger she-cat. Aspenkit stares, and he hears some cats talking about him.

" _She just lost her kit. Why is he just sitting there, staring?"_

" _Something is terribly wrong with that one…"_

" _After all she did for him, taking in him and his sisters. Such a cold hearted tom."_

" _Does he have a heart at all?"_

Aspenkit frowns and glances to the side. The disapproving looks of the adult cats.

 _What did I do? Was I supposed to say something to her? What would I say?_

… _Is it my fault for not doing anything?_

* * *

Aspenkit feels too ashamed to leave the nursery without thinking that cats would see him. Gingershine told him not to be scared.

"It's not your fault. You've never been exposed to death before." She had said before sleeping.

That still didn't soothe Aspenkit's nerves.

He dares to poke his head out. Aspenkit sees his sisters playing with Flashkit and Cherrykit. Aspenkit tries to approach his sisters, but Flashkit stopped him.

"Get lost!"

Aspenkit winces. "I want to play with Poppykit and…"

"We don't want some heartless freak like you around us!" Cherrykit hisses.

Flashkit jeers before Aspenkit could defend himself.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself! You didn't even care when mom was crying or my brother died! Why don't you just leave the Clan and never come back, it will sure do everyone else a huge favor if someone as heartless as you left and never came back!"

Aspenkit quickly turns tail and runs out the gorge. If his sisters called his name, he didn't hear them over the roaring blood rushing in his ears, his eyes sting with tears.

 _Are they right? I didn't cry or comfort Gingershine, so they must be._

 _ **Why was I born this way?**_

Aspenkit stops and looks at where he stands. A wide, rippling pool of water with the waterfall crashing down. Aspenkit grows tired as he lies down near the edge. Slowly, his eyes close and drifts into darkness.

* * *

 _Aspenkit's eyes flicker open. He looks up and sees forest and grasslands, Aspenkit stands up and looks around. White paws approaches Aspenkit while he is distracted, and pats his small shoulder._

 _Aspenkit sees a gold she-cat looking down on him with eyes that reminds him of the yellow, sunset sky Gingershine showed him and his sisters before sending them off to the nest._

" _Hi." She chirps._

" _Hi."_

 _Aspenkit and the unknown she-cat stand in awkward silence. She flicks her ear._

" _Do you have Autism, too?"_

 _Aspenkit blinks. "What's Autism?"_

" _It's what you have. I didn't expect it to return in more cats to have it. I thought it stopped when Whisperclaw's kits were born."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm Stealthfire. I have Autism just like you."_

" _You keep saying that word…"_

 _Stealthfire shuffles her paws. "I don't know how to explain it… It's like everyone's brain is wired, but your brain has a few wires that aren't there, like learning fast as other cats can. Also, you can get distracted by things more interesting than what you're doing. Oh! And you don't usually behave properly in certain situations, sometimes you need someone to tell you these things."_

 _Aspenkit blinks in awe. "What are you?"_

" _You're in StarClan."_

 _Aspenkit feels his fur stand up. "StarClan?! Do you know Goldflame?! Please bring her to me - I want to talk to her!"_

 _Stealthfire nods. "Okay. I think I saw her with Whitefur…" she pads away into the forest. Aspenkit claws the grass with anticipation._

 _From far away, he sees a gold splotch who he thought was Stealthfire returning. However, this gold she-cat has no white socks, but has white toes. Her eyes were a dark shade of amber._

" _Goldflame?" He whispers. Goldflame purrs as she crouches down to Aspenkit's level._

" _Hello, Aspenkit."_

 _The gold brown tom threw himself on Goldflame's chest. She feels real. Her fur and purrs, Aspenkit rejoiced that he found her._

" _I can't wait to bring you back!" Aspenkit said. "I can show you to Poppykit and Hollykit-!"_

 _Goldflame frowns and looks at her son. "Aspenkit…"_

" _Gingershine took good care of me-!"_

" _Aspen-."_

" _But I can't wait to share a nest with you!"_

" _Aspenkit, I can't go back to the Clans. StarClan… is home for the deceased, good cats who have died."_

 _Aspenkit blinks and feels his forelegs tremble. "What…? Why?"_

" _That's just how life is. The water you slept by, Moonpool, is the connection between the living and the dead."_

 _Aspenkit stomps his paw. "But_ _ **that's**_ _ **not fair!"**_ _His voice went up a few octaves._

" _Flashkit always mocks me for never having a mom and bragging about having Gingershine and Timberclaw! I finally find you and you say that I_ _ **can't bring you back?!"**_

 _Goldflame blinks sadly. "Oh, Aspenkit. I will always be with you, just not physically."_

" _It's not the same!" Aspenkit sails. "Why did you have to die?! Why did those stupid Star Cats take you from me?! Is it because I'm Autistic - whatever Stealthfire calls it! I can change that, Mom! I'll try not to be Autistic - I'll try really, really hard-!"_

" _Don't say that." Goldflame pulls Aspenkit close to her form with her paw._ " _You can't help being this way, it's how you were born."_

" _But why does it feel wrong when it upsets other cats?" Aspenkit asks her._

" _Cats like Flashkit are ignorant and cruel to anyone that isn't like them. Anything that's different scares them greatly. I watched you from here, and I like you for who you are. Your father does, too. Gingershine likes you like her own."_

 _Aspenkit feels Goldflame's tail brush his tears from his gold eyes._ " _I don't want you to go…"_

" _I'll always be watching over you and your sisters. Even when you don't see me. Your great grandmother and your older cousin both have Autism and became respected cats in ThunderClan. You have a legacy that you can be proud of, and prove everyone that you matter, too."_

 _Aspenkit feels Goldflame's form melt away in the breeze._

" _Mom! Don't leave me!"_

 _Goldflame vanished into the blowing wind, Aspenkit stares at the forest in sadness before burying his head between his paws._

* * *

"Aspenkit, wake up."

The gold brown kit opens his tear stained eyes and sees a bright ginger tom towering over him.

 _What was his name? He has stripes. Oh, Lightstripe! Duh!_

Lightstripe notices the tears in Aspenkit's eyes and blinks sympathetically.

"You had everyone worried about you." He whispers gently. "Hollykit and Poppykit were begging me to find you, Gingershine is scared to death."

"Gingershine missed me?"

"Of course she does." Lightstripe said. "Is it okay if I carry you by the scruff?"

Aspenkit blinks in surprise. Nobody asks him before touching him, Gingershine was different because she was gentle. Aspenkit nods. Lightstripe grabs him by the scruff and pads away from Moonpool, to which Aspenkit didn't dare to look back.

 _Goodbye, Mom._

* * *

Hollykit and Poppykit were huddling around Aspenkit with relieved purrs.

"Don't ever leave without me!" Hollykit told him.

Aspenkit sees Littlestar with Flashkit and Cherrykit, Gingershine looks at her kits with sharp disapproval.

Littlestar looks at the kits. "Go ahead."

Flashkit and Cherrykit give Aspenkit a rueful look. "Sorry." They say simultaneously.

Gingershine licks Aspenkit's forehead. "Thank StarClan you're safe."

Aspenkit sees Lightstripe giving him an encouraging smile, and took note of it. Aspenkit feels warmth wash over his back.

" _ **See? There are cats who accept you."**_

 _Mom?_

Silence meets Aspenkit's ears. The gold brown tom tries not to cry. Instead, he replays her voice in his head, and keeps the image of her close to his heart.

* * *

 ***sniff* Stupid tears. Must've been those ninjas I keep hearing about... And Mother's Day is too far away for those types of tears to come up!**

 **Whatever the case, I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	8. 8, Crush

**I keep receiving error messages whenever I post a new chapter. I don't know if this is happening to other authors, but I worry that the notifications aren't showing up for authors who follow me or this story.**

 **If that's the case… Crap.**

 **I hope to get this resolved quickly, because something like this really gets under my skin. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 8

" **Crush."**

5/3/17 - 5/4/17

* * *

 _ **~ Seedpaw ~**_

 _The passing moon into February, cold_ weather persists as Seedpaw shivers in an attempt to get warm. He hears someone call his name and sees Acornfall.

"You've slept enough. We're going on patrol with Lightstripe and the others."

Seedpaw yawns and stretches his legs before leaving the apprentices den.

Acornfall approaches Lightstripe, and Seedpaw sees Morningfire, Blazefrost, Driftcloud, Berryheart, Sunpaw… and Pineheart.

Seedpaw almost lost his breath being close to the red brown she-cat. Lightstripe leads them to the edge of ShadowClan territory, and a patrol comes by. Rabbitstep nods to Lightstripe, who nods back.

A black, long haired tom broke from the patrol and approaches Berryheart.

"You're Featherwing's brother, right?"

Berryheart eyes the ShadowClan cat warily. "Yes…"

"Is she doing okay?"

Berryheart narrows his eyes. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He demands.

" _Swiftstrike!"_

The black tom looks back and runs to his patrol before they could leave him. Berryheart looks at Morningfire. "That was bizarre…"

Seedpaw takes a few quick steps forward, and falls in next to Pineheart.

"Pineheart."

The red brown she-cat glances down to him. "Shouldn't you stay with Acornfall?"

"I wanted to see the forest better." Seedpaw sees the scars on Pineheart's face where the owl scratched her.

" _You can see the forest just fine back here!"_

Acornfall's voice made Seedpaw flush with embarrassment. He lags behind, and hears some of the warriors chuckle with amusement.

* * *

Seedpaw finishes his vole nest the fresh kill pile as Pineheart chooses a squirrel. The sound of laughter made Pineheart stiffen as she looks and sees Mistpool and Hawkfeather, who were near the nursery watching the kits.

Probably planning their own family.

Pineheart forces herself to look away and take deep breaths before she sits down with her squirrel.

 _You're not broken. You're happy for Mistpool… no matter how much you despise her for the pain._

Seedpaw pads around the red brown warrior and looks back at Hawkfeather. The dark brown tabby gazes at Mistpool with adoration.

 _Mistpool is Pineheart's sister._ He recalls.

Pineheart looks up from her squirrel and sees the pale ginger tom apprentice from this morning.

 _His name is Seedpaw, right? Yeah, it is._

"What is it?" She asks him. Seedpaw's heart almost jumps out of his chest.

"I-I just wanted to talk about…"

 _Fighting practice. Hunting techniques. How does she make her fur look like flames? No, don't say_ _ **that**_ _mouse brain!_

"How's the weather?" He blurts out. Pineheart looks at him quizzically. If cats could smack themselves with their paw, Seedpaw would do it.

"Fine…"

Pineheart is a little off put by Seedpaw's strange behavior. Now he looks even more uncertain about this situation. Then, she sees her father looming over Seedpaw without his knowledge.

"Pineheart. Why is this apprentice talking with you instead of his own peers?" Oakstorm's voice made Seedpaw tense with shock he didn't hear the reddish brown tom in the first place.

"We were just talking, Dad." Pineheart said. Oakstorm gives Seedpaw a challenging look, and the pale ginger tom feels small under his gaze.

"Sunpaw is asking for you."

Pineheart sighs, stands up and pads away. Oakstorm leans toward Seedpaw.

"Listen, I don't know why you're doing this, but Pineheart doesn't need another tom to break her heart. Understand?"

Seedpaw bristles his fur. "I won't hurt her."

"Really?" Oakstorm asks skeptically. "Even so, I don't want you around Pineheart. It's better if she stays away from toms for a while."

Oakstorm leaves without giving Seedpaw a say. Seedpaw watches him leave.

"Sunpaw didn't tell you… Where's Oakstorm?"

Seedpaw looks at Pineheart. "I-I think he went on patrol." He lies.

The red brown she cat frowns. "Weird… Seedpaw, if he said anything to offend you, I'm sorry for that. He's been like this since…"

Pineheart shook her fur. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Pineheart smiles and pads away, leaving Seedpaw delighted to get a reaction from her. Oakstorm gives Seedpaw a warning glare before entering the warriors den.

Seedpaw ignores it. He got Pineheart to smile. He wasn't going to let her father ruin his reverie.


	9. 9, When You're the Best of Friends

**Mr. Tallstar, thank you for the names for Patchflower's kits and other kits. Really appreciate it. :) ~ Kyubi**

* * *

Chapter 9

" **When You're the Best of Friends."**

5/4/17 - 5/5/17 - 5/6/17

* * *

 _ **~ Smokepaw ~**_

" _Smokepaw!" The dark grey tom looks_ upfrom his toad to see Mallowpaw.

"I can't stand it when you chew with your mouth open. That is _so_ rude!"

Coincidentally, Juniperpaw is chewing on a newt leg with her mouth open. She looks at Mallowpaw when she sees her glare.

"What?" Juniperpaw asks, a piece of her food falls out of the corner her mouth.

Mallowpaw shakes her head. Two kits were seen tumbling around outside of the nursery first thing in the morning. Leafkit, a white and black tabby she-cat, and Tawnykit, a dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near her white underbelly and chest.

"Leafkit and Tawnykit are so cute!" Mallowpaw purrs.

"Don't count on playing with them." Smokepaw told his friend. "Patchflower chases off anyone who even _looks_ at her kits."

Juniperpaw licks her lips. "I think she's still angry with Longfoot for choosing Ploverwing over her…"

"Angry?" Mallowpaw huffs. "I thought she'd explode into a ball of fire. We all heard it."

"Dark Forest hath no fury like a she-cat scorned." Juniperpaw quotes.

Smokepaw nods. Although Patchflower chases off anyone who shows interest in her kits, she doesn't seem to care for them all that much. Especially when Firekit, a ginger tabby tom, her son, fell ill a few hours ago, and isn't expected to live.

" _Smokepaw, let's go!"_

Smokepaw looks over to see Ploverwing and Owlflight waiting for him.

"See you later." He told the sisters.

* * *

To Smokepaw's surprise, Ploverwing and him escort Owlflight to RiverClan.

"You don't have to go. We can make the delivery for you." Ploverwing offered on the way.

"I can't hide from RiverClan forever. Besides, they wouldn't dare attack a medicine cat."

Pushing through the reeds, Smokepaw sees a light grey tabby cat with Otterpaw in the far back.

" _It's Owlflight!"_

" _Murderer!"_

Smokepaw bristles his fur hearing the anger in the RiverClan cats voices. He moves toward Ploverwing, but her tail pushes him back, and Smokepaw got the hint.

 _Don't look weak. We're ShadowClan, the strongest cats by the lake._

Sootdust pokes her head out of the den and sees the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice.

"Owlflight." She greets him softly. "What can I do for you?"

Owlflight leans in toward Sootdust. "It's something I wish to discuss in private. It's about Kestrelwing."

Sootdust nods and leads him inside her den. Smokepaw sees the light grey tabby approaching his mentor. Ploverwing was looking around when she _just notices_ the tabby standing right in front of her, and almost recoils.

"Daisypelt?" Ploverwing's voice betrayed shock, with a little bit of fear that Smokepaw never heard from her.

"You don't sound too happy to see me." Daisypelt chuckles. Daisypelt's tail scoots Otterpaw next to her. "Have you met my apprentice?"

Ploverwing blinks and gives Otterpaw a wary stare - which shocks Smokepaw considering she isn't like this even with rival Clans - however, Otterpaw meets Ploverwing's gaze evenly.

Is she used to the treatment?

Owlflight returns from the medicine cat den with Sootdust talking quietly to him.

"Hopefully Kestrelwing will feel better."

Owlflight nods appreciatively and pads to Ploverwing and Smokepaw.

"Alright, let's practice more on those strokes…"

Smokepaw looks back to see Otterpaw and Daisypelt vanishing into the reeds.

* * *

 _ **~ Otterpaw ~**_

Left paw. Right paw. Left back leg. Right back leg - don't forget to keep your head above water! Otterpaw swims a little bit further down the stream, in a circle despite the current pushing her. Daisypelt watches from the shore.

Otterpaw's tail raises and she is pushed back.

"Put your tail down! You need it to use it to steer!" Daisypelt calls out.

Otterpaw's tail splashes as it plunges in the water. The dark brown she-cat pushes herself forward. She feels water splash her muzzle and sneak into her eyes.

Otterpaw reaches the shoreline and pulls herself out. The sudden rush of gravity pulls her down as she rests her belly on the ground.

"Your swimming is improving. Hopefully we can move on to swimming laps around the lake."

"What?!"

Daisypelt flicks her tail tip under Otterpaw's nose. "Kidding! I was the best swimmer, but I wouldn't swim laps in the lake. We'll be moving on to your first fishing lesson."

Otterpaw tilts her head. "How come you didn't show me _before_ all this?"

"Would you take a chance at missing a catch and drowning by accident?"

Otterpaw shivers. "No…"

Otterpaw returns to camp with Daisypelt, and she sees Applefoot and Dewcloud talking quietly near the medicine cat den.

 _Dewcloud and Larkflight comforted mom when dad died. But Dewcloud has been too comfortable around her._

Otterpaw notices the closeness between Applefoot and Dewcloud, everyone notices it. And now they were near the medicine cat den…

" _Psst! Hey, Otterpaw!"_

The dark brown she-cat looks on her left, hearing the voice persists. She sees two green eyes watching her from the reeds.

 _Smokepaw?_

Otterpaw quickly rushes to the reeds and pushes through. Smokepaw steps back for her to have room.

"Are you mad? Suppose someone smelled you?"

"I smeared mud on my fur." Smokepaw shows the dark brown clumps on his pelt. "My brother told me that the Tribe cats use it as camouflage and disguise my scent."

Otterpaw blinks. "What are you doing here though?"

Smokepaw looks her in the eyes. "Let's meet up."

"Excuse me?!"

"I think we can be good friends." Smokepaw said. "Just because our Clans don't get along doesn't mean we should feel the same. Could you meet me on the Greenleaf Twolegplace tonight, please?"

" _Otterpaw?"_

Applefoot's voice makes Otterpaw tense. She lashes her tail in resign.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

" _Otterpaw! Where are you?"_

"See you later." Smokepaw watches Otterpaw's hasty retreat.

* * *

Otterpaw finds her brother and sister sitting with Applefoot… and Dewcloud. She approaches her mother and sits next to Heavypaw.

"Now that you're all present. We have something to share with you."

Applefoot smiles at Dewcloud in a way that bothers Otterpaw very much.

"I'm expecting kits!" She squeals like an excited kit.

Otterpaw narrows her bright blue eyes. "What…?"

"Congratulations!" Frecklepaw says.

"That's...good." Heavypaw grunts.

Applefoot notices the anger growing from Otterpaw's face.

"Is everything okay?"

"... Just fine."

Dewcloud blinks sympathetically. "I know this is hard…"

"No you don't." Otterpaw growls at the tom who stole her mother. "No, you do not."

"Otterpaw, don't be selfish." Frecklepaw scolds her.

"Seriously. You can't stop this from happening." Heavypaw told her.

Otterpaw stares at her brother.

 _Weren't you just as upset a minute ago?!_

"Otterpaw, please understand." Applefoot says softly. "I loved Heavystorm, but I love Dewcloud, too. I need you to support me."

Otterpaw looks at her littermates. Frecklepaw waits for her to forgive, Heavypaw's gaze is more demanding to end this. Applefoot is begging for her to support her, and Dewcloud gives her a fatherly gaze.

 _How dare he? He's_ _ **nothing**_ _like Heavystorm!_

"I need to breath." She lies, turning around and leaving them. She stops near the fresh kill pile where Berrystripe and Willowfall were talking.

"Is it true that Applefoot is expecting?" Berrystripe asks.

"She just left Sootdust's den and Dewcloud looked excited."

"Good for her." Berrystripe said. "She deserves to forget about her lost mate and start over."

Otterpaw almost chokes on a trout when she hears the cream colored she-cat's comment.

"Especially Otterpaw. I can't believe she could be so close to Daisypelt much less her own mother."

"Quite a shame." Willowfall agrees. "She doesn't seem to have much loyalty to Applefoot since she left the nursery, but then again that's how Daisypelt was with Ivystar - especially when she was expecting Graysky with Cloudstar."

"Hello, squawking pigeons."

Daisypelt shoulders her way through the two she-cats.

"I distinctly remember how rude it is to talk behind someone's back."

"It's also rude to eavesdrop." Berrystripe counters.

"If you didn't want me listening in, don't bring up my name and don't talk so loud next time."

Berrystripe huffs and pads away with Willowfall at her heels. Daisypelt finds a big tuna - Otterpaw often wonders, how she's able to find it underneath all that fish? - and sits next to her apprentice.

"Applefoot is having more kits, huh?" She said.

The sting of resentment resurfaces in Otterpaw.

Daisypelt crouches down. "When Ivystar told me, I saw nothing but red. I went ballistic, saying _'Why would you have more?! You never made time for me, so how dare you have more kits to replace me?!'_ I wanted to take her life right there, but everyone was watching, so…"

"You expect me to forgive her? Suppose she is trying to replace me?"

Daisypelt snorts. "Applefoot is somewhat vain, but she's not so much so that she'd get rid of her first kits. Ivystar was too proud to say that."

* * *

Otterpaw sneaks out of the camp that night. She sees a silhouette in the moonlight as she gets closer to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Smokepaw turns around with a pine cone in his mouth before dropping it.

"Well, I'm here, what now?"

Smokepaw kicks the pine cone over to her. "Juniperpaw, Mallowpaw and Chestnutpaw used to kick pine cones around and call it 'kick cone'."

"Whatever gave them the idea?" Otterpaw asks.

"Their father, Blackhawk, was a kittypet and he saw Twoleg kits playing like this."

Otterpaw stares at the pine cone lying near her paw, and kicks it toward Smokepaw. The ShadowClan apprentice kicks it back, and Otterpaw uses her tail to hit it back.

"Hey! No fair!" Smokepaw cries out.

"I don't remember any rules for this game." Otterpaw teases.

Smokepaw twitches his whiskers. He kicks the pine cone back to Otterpaw, and the two play in the moonlight.

* * *

In the pitch black forest, the sounds of paw steps were the only source of sounds.

"How does this work again?" Asks a young, slightly older voice.

"Didn't you pay attention to what Mapleshade told us? Come on, I'll lead you to the Darkpool, but this is the last time I'll show you." Replies the senior voice.

After two minutes of silence, the green illuminating fungus reveals the two shapes of cats standing near a pool as black as a starless night sky. Not even the fungus' light gave the water any color other than black.

"Just like StarClan's precious Moonpool, the Darkpool allows us to see the living cats of the Clans."

"I see… Is that how you were able to pick out the cats from the Dark Battle?"

"Yes. And if Mapleshade is correct, we should be able to return to the living using a host."

The dark gold tom next to the dark tabby looks at him.

"We would have to take the body of a kit."

The dark tabby glares at him with amber eyes. "I was going to say that."

"You should've said it sooner."

"Listen, you. I lived longer than you, and I'm not going back to the abyss after just escaping it."

"Calm down, I'm in no rush to go back either."

The dark gold tom looks down. "Ah, I like this one." The dark tabby looks over his shoulder. "That kit isn't even born yet and it's in your Clan." He snorts.

"That kit will die as soon as it's born, that will give me a chance to take it."

The dark gold tom moves away and smirks. "Always respect my elders."

The dark tabby is tempted to kill off this upstart for his arrogance, but he ignores him and looks into the Darkpool. He blinks and grins.

"Poor little kit is sick, almost on his way to StarClan. He won't be missing his body."

"So, are we ready, Tigerstar?"

"Let's, Lionstar."

Tigerstar and Lionstar dip into the Darkpool, and completely submerged into it, never to resurface.

* * *

 _ **~ Smokepaw ~**_

Otterpaw and Smokepaw prepare to say goodbye.

"Thanks for meeting with me." Smokepaw said.

"Sure thing. I needed this." Otterpaw replies. Smokepaw and Otterpaw part ways, and Smokepaw returns to his nest without anyone noticing. In the medicine cat den, Firekit remains still in his nest.

His little hind leg kicks. Firekit slowly opens his yellow eyes, and looks around the den. His eyes change to amber as a smile forms on his muzzle.

"Perfect…" he whispers in a much older voice before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Oh! My! StarClan!**

 **Tigerstar is back, and no good could come with it! Lionstar's reincarnation is set to happen. With all that's happened you gotta think… What other Dark Forest cats are reborn in the Clan? O-O ~ Kyubi**


	10. 10, Losing My Grip

_~ Why should I care? 'Cause you weren't there, when I was scared. I was so alone. You! You need to listen. I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone. ~ Avril Lavigne_

Chapter 10

" **Losing My Grip."**

5/6/17 - 5/7/17 - 5/8/17 - 5/9/17

* * *

 _ **~ Brightpaw ~**_

 _Despite the chaos last week, Violetbloom_ finally gives birth to three kits. Two toms and one she-cat, Ashkit, Sedgekit and Harekit. Ashkit was thought to have died at birth, but he starts crying out before Softdawn and Hazelheart could announce his death.

This afternoon, Brightpaw is reluctant to visit her mother's new kits, Echopaw wants absolutely nothing to do with her half-brothers and sister, and Sleetfrost avoids the nursery at all cost.

 _I don't know why. He won't get Falconwing back after what he did._

The silver tabby leaves the fox burrow, and everyone is going about their usual business. Brightpaw catches the sight of Violetbloom's newest kits.

Sedgekit is a light brown tabby she-cat, Harekit is a white tom with light brown spots, and Ashkit is a very dark grey tom with silver stripes and light blue eyes.

Ashkit suddenly pounces on Harekit, when the white and brown tom shrieks and tries to get away.

"Don't run away! Warriors don't run!" Ashkit exclaims.

Ashkit sinks his claws on Harekit's pelt, shocking Brightpaw and making her match over to Ashkit and push him off. Harekit quickly hides behind Brightpaw.

"Ashkit, don't be so rough with Harekit!" Brightpaw scolds her brother.

Ashkit glares at her. "You're not the boss of me!"

"No, but I'm older than you." Brightpaw retorts.

"Brightpaw, beat it." Violetbloom calls from inside the nursery. "Let the little runts have some fun!"

Ashkit moves around Brightpaw's forelegs and jumps Harekit, but this time Sedgekit steps in and pushes Ashkit away.

"Stop it, Ashkit!" Sedgekit demands. "I told you if you keep taking your claws out, we won't play with you anymore!"

"Then go! I don't need a bunch of kits dragging me down!"

Brightpaw is inwardly disturbed by Ashkit's callus nature as he stomps away, leaving Sedgekit and Harekit to play with each other.

Cheetahspots ignores the kits as she enters the nursery with a fat rabbit. Brightpaw hears a few whispers and Cheetahspots exits the nursery steaming with anger. She nudges Echopaw from her nap.

"Let's go - _now!"_

Echopaw slowly gets up and follows the angry Cheetahspots out the camp. Spiderdusk watches her leave before approaching Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw, Brackenstar wants to watch the apprentices race across the moors to see how fast we are."

"Why isn't Echopaw going?"

"Cheetahspots doesn't think Echopaw is ready for running, so she won't be running with you."

Brightpaw wonders if it was something more. She's seen how low Echopaw is.

* * *

Spiderdusk and Brightpaw meet with Hawkflight, Frogskip, and Falconwing by the stream. Their apprentices Cricketpaw, Mintpaw and Nutpaw were waiting anxiously.

Brightpaw tense with Falconwing's gaze on her. There is nothing but depressing sadness in her hazel blue eyes.

 _Does she see Violetbloom when she looks at me? Does she hate me, too?_

"Are we going to race or what?" Cricketpaw asks Hawkflight.

Hawkflight looks at Frogskip, as he is the senior warrior.

"You are going to start from here, and race each other to the Twolegplace and back."

"Will we get our warrior names?" Mintpaw asks. Frogskip gives Mintpaw a look, and the blue grey tom bows his head.

"This exercise is to help with the speed that WindClan is known for. The first cat to make it to the stream wins the rabbit saved by Brackenstar himself."

The four apprentices turn around to face the open land.

"Don't get in my way." Nutpaw told Brightpaw. The silver tabby refuses to respond to the obnoxious brown and black tabby tom.

"Ready, get set. _Go!"_

Frogskip's call made them run off like hares. Brightpaw feels her chest tighten up as she breaths through her nose like Spiderdusk taught her. Mintpaw, Nutpaw and Cricketpaw leave her peripheral visions as she sees the Twolegplace in her sights.

She skids, and turns away from the path and left the three toms in the dust. Brightpaw feels her adrenaline rushing through her veins, and she sees Frogskip, Falconwing, her father and mentor.

 _I'm winning! I'm winning!_

Brightpaw feels exhilaration and picks up the pace. Hawkflight's eyes light up when he sees her…

" _Slow down you Violetbloom copy!"_

" _Yeah, slow down, tom thief!"_

Brightpaw trips over her paw and falls on her back in front the stream, Cricketpaw and Nutpaw jump over her while Mintpaw slows down.

"Yes! We beat her!" Nutpaw cheers to Cricketpaw.

"Wrong. Brightpaw won." Frogskip said. "She made it to the stream first."

"No fair!" Cricketpaw whines. Hawkflight gives his apprentice a hard stare.

"A true warrior accepts defeat, Cricketpaw."

Brightpaw feels her head banging and her ears were ringing. She slowly gets back up and realizes Spiderdusk is trying to talk to her.

"What?" She asks.

"We're going back home. Brackenstar would be proud to hear about your accomplishment."

* * *

That evening, Brackenstar smiles down at her as he gives her the biggest white rabbit she ever laid eyes on. She wonders if Violetbloom would want this for her milk…

" _Violetbloom copy."_

" _Tom thief."_

Brightpaw frowns and sees Nutpaw and Cricketpaw glaring at her as they pass, but Nutpaw stops next to her. "You realize you only won because you seduced the toms, right?"

"My father is your mentor, idiot."

"Daddy's little she-cat." Nutpaw snorts. "Look at how Brackenstar looked at you. Don't think everyone forget what Violetbloom did, you'll grow up to be just like your mother. Trust me."

Nutpaw strides away and high-paws Cricketpaw. Brightpaw thought of him as stupid and picks up the rabbit.

"Attracting toms already, eh?"

Brightpaw sees Twistedfoot, Lizardtail and her uncle, Larchleap. "No. I hate Nutpaw." She growls passionately. Lizardtail blinks in surprise but shakes his head.

"You'll grow out of it. Just like Violetbloom."

Brightpaw's heart sinks hearing the hidden jibe, Larchleap glares at Lizardtail. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Well shut it." Larchleap hisses, surprising Lizardtail and Twistedfoot. "How dare you compare my niece to that horrid she-cat, I don't care if she is her mother…"

Brightpaw quickly leaves the toms and tries to ignore the taunting stares from Nutpaw and other cats. The only comforting stare of concern comes from Goldentail and Spiderdusk.

Trying to eat the rabbit is challenging when her stomach threatens to give up in her, and cats were staring at her. Brightpaw feels her fur prick with unease.

 _Surely they don't… Why would they think I'll end up like Violetbloom?_

Just then Violetbloom leaves the nursery, not caring if she almost steps on Harekit. She notices her older daughter and approaches her.

"May I have it?" She asks testily.

Now every cat stops to watch what happens next. Brightpaw looks into her mother's dark blue eyes and sees her own reflection. Silver tabby fur, and light blue eyes…

 _I almost look like her, almost._

Brightpaw reluctantly tears the rabbit in half and allows Violetbloom to take it.

"Thank you, my little copy." She purrs.

Nutpaw's taunts from earlier made Brightpaw bristle. She glares at Violetbloom. "I'll _never_ be like you."

Violetbloom looks surprised to hear the venom, but she smiles sweetly.

"Oh, honey, that's what I said to my mother before she ran off with another tom. It'll happen one day, trust me."

Violetbloom takes the rabbit and flicks her tail, leaving Brightpaw. The silver tabby bites her lip. She sees cats stare at her. Were they disgusted? Were they thinking the same thing?

Brightpaw also sees another young face watching with unnatural interest. Ashkit analyzes the crowd closely and looks at her before vanishing inside the nursery.

 _Did his eyes turn amber for second?_


	11. 11, Confessions of a Broken Heart

_~ Daughter to father, daughter to father. I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father, daughter to father. Tell me the truth. Did you ever love me? 'Cause these are, these are, the confessions - of a broken heart. ~ Lindsay Lohan_

* * *

Chapter 11

" **Confessions of a Broken Heart."**

5/9/17 - 5/10/17 - 5/11/17

* * *

 _ **~ Otterpaw ~**_

 _Laughter of kits brought a smile_ _to_ her muzzle. Otterpaw sees her half-siblings playing with one another innocently. Specklekit rolls around with Pebblekit trying to be on top. Whitekit watches and waits for his chance to find an opening.

Dewcloud is very attentive to his kits and Applefoot. Otterpaw knew he's a great father.

 _I just wish he stopped trying to be_ my _father._

Before the kits were born, Dewcloud tolerated Daisypelt's presence to spend time with her. Heavypaw and Frecklepaw have accepted him, but his efforts with her rubbed her the wrong way.

She didn't know why. A little part of her didn't want to treat Dewcloud so horribly, but it still bothers her.

 _Speak of the tom._

Dewcloud places a fat minnow near Otterpaw. "Your mother told me you love minnow."

"... I'm not hungry."

Dewcloud looks crestfallen. "Oh… I just thought…"

Otterpaw gets on her paws as the uncomfortable itch returns.

"Look, I need to meet with Daisypelt for morning patrol."

Otterpaw tries to ignore the hurt on her stepfather's face as pads to her mentor and a the chosen cats for this morning. Darkwater is leading with Fawnstep behind him, and their apprentices, and Otterpaw's littermates, Frecklepaw and Heavypaw.

Darkwater leads them past the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Otterpaw is filled with memories of her game with Smokepaw, the ShadowClan apprentice. Playing on the wooden ground and kicking the pine cone to one another.

Otterpaw shakes her head.

 _Stop that! Don't think about him! Did you forget that his brother killed your father?_

* * *

Otterpaw returns just in time to see Dewcloud playing with Specklekit, Pebblekit and Whitekit. Applefoot watches her kits and mate fondly.

The same bitter, hate filled feeling washes over her. Otterpaw stares at the new family as she comes to a conclusion to why it irritates her so much.

 _Those kits have a father around, while I was denied of one since before I was born._

* * *

"Otterpaw, we need to talk."

The dark brown she-cat follows Heavypaw behind the medicine cat den where Frecklepaw waits.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You're attitude toward Dewcloud." Frecklepaw says.

Otterpaw fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Dewcloud has been nothing but nice to us, to mom and our siblings and you treat him like he has blackcough! What is your problem? He did nothing to deserve this!"

"I'm working on it."

"It doesn't look like it." Heavypaw retorts. "All it looks is sulking around like a spoiled kit."

Otterpaw glares at Heavypaw. "You expect me to fake being happy that our mother took another mate and had a whole new family?! It's too much to get used to! Those kits have a father while we don't-!"

"Is _that_ it?" Heavypaw asks, exasperated. "We never met him!"

"Applefoot told us plenty about Heavystorm." Frecklepaw said.

"Only that Heavystorm was killed by Owlflight in an unprovoked fight, nothing about his likes and dislikes." Otterpaw retorts.

"We're not even sure if Owlflight started the fight at all!"

"Are you siding with ShadowClan?" Heavypaw demands her. "I saw their apprentice talk to you. He's Owlflight's younger brother, did you know that?"

Frecklepaw becomes wide eyed. "You wouldn't, would you?"

 _How dare they-?! They're trying to veer from the convention!_

"We were talking about _Heavystorm!"_ Otterpaw snaps. "You mean to tell me that you don't often wonder what he was like? Especially you, Heavypaw, you were named after him!"

Heavypaw and Frecklepaw look at each other, then to Otterpaw.

"We don't care." Heavypaw declares. "Otterpaw, as far as we're concerned, you're the only one who feels this way."

Frecklepaw nods. "We like Dewcloud. And it's not fair that we have to feel sorry for you when you clearly don't want to grow up."

Otterpaw stares at her brother and sister in a new light. They assume that her curiosity about their father is immature and wrong?

 _I never felt more different than before._

Otterpaw frowns. "Well then… I'm sorry to have caused you so much _shame_ for wondering about our father. Don't worry, I'll save you the trouble and leave you be."

Heavypaw and Frecklepaw didn't call her name as Otterpaw left the medicine cat den with tears. She hears Dewcloud and Applefoot and stops to listen in.

"I'm worried about Otterpaw. She's getting more and more distant lately since you told her about the kits."

"It's just a phase. She'll grow out of it."

"... Applefoot, maybe we moved too fast. I didn't mean to cause so much friction."

"Otterpaw is just throwing a tantrum. She's always been troubled by Heavystorm's death, but she needs to learn that she's better off without him."

Dewcloud sounds confused when he asks, "I thought you loved him?"

"I did. But… Heavystorm was a hot head. He fights before he thinks, don't get me wrong, I was devastated when he died, but I wasn't going to risk him becoming a bad influence on the kits. I'm happy the way my life is now."

 _No… No… She doesn't mean it._

Otterpaw reveals herself from behind the den and looks her mother in the eye. Applefoot flattens her ears. "Otterpaw, you know it's rude to eavesdrop."

"Is that _all_ you have to say to me?"

"Stop it." Applefoot whispers. Otterpaw sees Heavypaw and Frecklepaw stand by their mother.

"Drop it, Otterpaw. This is getting old." Heavypaw begs her.

The dark brown she-cat notices how close they were, only Dewcloud is sympathetic for her, but she's too blinded by fury to care. Nobody is standing up for her feelings. Now, every cat has their eyes on her, watching her slowly breakdown as tears slide from her muzzle.

"Otterpaw."

She looks at Daisypelt, who is watching curiously. "Let's practice fishing."

"Yes. Go with Daisypelt." Applefoot agrees quickly. Otterpaw growls as she follows Daisypelt out the camp, ignoring the new, happy family.

* * *

Daisypelt makes her sit next to her by the stream.

"Cool yourself off before we go back." She orders her apprentice.

Otterpaw closes her eyes. Daisypelt had to witness that shameful display as cats start to watch, waiting for Otterpaw's breakdown that was eerily similar to her own.

Only her mentor stood there and watched in order to "teach her self control" when she almost attacked Ivystar. Her mentor, Cloudstar.

 _Old fashioned cats can be so stupid sometimes._ Daisypelt thought with a sneer.

Then again, Applefoot was always focused on appearances. She wasn't Violetbloom - StarClan forbid! - she loved her kits, but she loved appearances to the outside world even more. She has a mate, and kits - old and new - and Applefoot couldn't be happier to have a perfect family to show for it.

Even if it meant making Otterpaw the black sheep in the family.

She looks down on the poor RiverClan apprentice. "Ready to go back?"

"I don't want to…" She replies. Otterpaw couldn't stand to see her littermates look at her like she was somehow below them, and Applefoot… She never loved Heavystorm. She loved her new family and wasn't even going to say it to Otterpaw's face.

 _I wonder what Smokepaw's family is like? Probably better than mine._

Otterpaw shivers, not knowing why she thought about Smokepaw at a time like this. She never felt so alone since being made Daisypelt's apprentice. Now, she feels completely abandoned by cats who should have tried to understand her.

Daisypelt curls her tail around Otterpaw, making her press her head on her chest. Otterpaw allows the tears to stain Daisypelt's fur, and didn't hear Dewcloud padding out to the shoreline.

"Otterpaw?" He whispers. Daisypelt looks over her shoulder. "If you also made her this way, I wouldn't mind resorting to old habits."

Dewcloud stiffens to her hidden threat until he focuses on Otterpaw and approaches her.

"Otterpaw, your mother should _never_ have said anything about Heavystorm that way. She should have just sat you down and told you about it after you became a warrior."

"Are you trying to gain points with me?" Otterpaw growls, looking at him. "You already stole my mom, my littermates… Why should I listen to anything you say?"

"I'm not…" Dewcloud sighs. "I'm not trying to replace Heavystorm, but I want to give you a chance to have a father."

Otterpaw moves herself from Daisypelt and walks around Dewcloud to sit far away from them.

Daisypelt rolls her eyes. "Fish brain. From personal experience, Otterpaw doesn't need a tom stepping in and trying to 'be fatherly' to her. She needs to feel supported by someone before any of that happens."

"And you assume that you know Otterpaw more than her own mother?" Dewcloud challenges her.

Daisypelt replies snootily. "I'm her mentor, remember? I keep watch of every cat, every day, and quite frankly I say you brought something out of Applefoot that was hidden until now."

"Speaking of which. It's been awhile since I threatened a cat before…"

Daisypelt leaves the shore with a smirk on her face. Dewcloud slowly pads to Otterpaw, who still hasn't moved from her spot.

He didn't want her to feel like this. He didn't want any of this to happen. Dewcloud thought they would eventually become a close family, but now…

 _We're more alike than you think. In absent fathers._

"Otterpaw?"

The dark brown she-cat looks at Dewcloud.

"Did you know that Heavystorm was a dry-paw at one point?"

* * *

 **Dewcloud is making an effort to smooth things out between him and his stepdaughter. Hopefully Otterpaw will see that. But, man! What is with me and making vain, self absorbed mothers?! Violetbloom is the embodiment of self absorbed, but Applefoot actually cares for her family - in a wrong sense that pushes Otterpaw out.**


	12. 12, Halo

_~ Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away. ~ Beyoncé_

* * *

Chapter 12

" **Halo."**

5/11/17 - 5/12/17 - 5/13/17 - 5/14/17

* * *

 _ **~ Sunpaw ~**_

 _The moons passed, and February makes_ way for March. The small hints of New Leaf can be felt in the tiny warmth of the wind. Sunpaw follows Pineheart diligently through the forest, and hasn't broken her stride. Pineheart trained her relentlessly in combat and hunting, and Sunpaw continues to grow stronger.

Pineheart sent her on a hunting expedition to the Ancient Oak. Sunpaw suddenly stops in her tracks and pricks her ears to the sound of screams.

Sunpaw cautiously approaches the Ancient Oak, and hear a high pitch scream and the scent of blood. Sunpaw pushes through the bushes and sees a yellow she-cat with black splotches lying on her side and surrounded in blood.

Sunpaw bristles at the sight. The black and yellow she-cat moans with pain and twitches her white tipped tail.

 _Maybe I should go back and get Duskshade… But she looks like she's in so much pain._

Pushing away her doubts, Sunpaw pads to the distressed she-cat.

"Excuse me?" She whispers to the black and yellow she-cat. The cat opens her dark blue eyes on Sunpaw.

"W-Who are you?!"

"I'm Sunpaw."

"... Oh. You're one of those cats that live here."

Sunpaw sits down next to her and places her paw on her stomach.

"What's your name?"

"... Amelia."

Amelia twitches her ears. "Please tell me you know how to deliver kits."

Sunpaw flattens her ears. "I've seen it before… That counts."

Amelia rolls her eyes and rests her head on the grass. "I don't have much of a choice…"

Amelia gasps and groans. Sunpaw feels something move under her paw and prepares for the delivery. A kit arrives near Sunpaw's feet, and she licks the fur backwards to stir it awake.

Sunpaw places the kit by Amelia's belly. The second kit arrives and Sunpaw repeats the same action and puts it with its littermate and mother's belly, mewling.

 _I don't know if I'm doing this right, but I can't stop now._

Amelia delivers her last kit, and Sunpaw licks its fur backwards and wakes it up. The bright ginger she-cat steps back and purrs.

"You have two toms and one she-cat, Amelia."

The black and yellow she-cat looks at her young with fondness in her eyes before looking at Sunpaw. "Thank you."

Sunpaw stares at the kits, healthy and nursing. This accomplishment gives Sunpaw a sense of pride, much stronger than her feelings when she caught prey for the first time.

Shaking her head, Sunpaw stands up. "You're going to have to come with me to ThunderClan."

Amelia's fondness switches to alarm when she looks at the apprentice.

"Please tell me you're mistaken. Don't Clans hold hostility towards loners?"

"Littlestar wouldn't do that." Sunpaw insists. "We even have two apprentices who were once loners themselves. And you wouldn't be the first queen to seek shelter in our Clan."

Amelia flattens her ears. "But… Flint, my mate, he might be looking for me right now."

"So will the foxes smelling for blood." Sunpaw said, approaching her and already preparing to carry her kits. Amelia has reservations. Flint would not be pleased to find a strange scent with her own, but as Sunpaw puts it, she needs to be as far from the blood before predators smells her.

"Alright, you win."

* * *

Pineheart circles around the front of the thorn barrier with anxiety skyrocketing. It couldn't have been long since she sent Sunpaw out, just five minutes. What could be holding her?

 _Did she run into a fox? Or a dog? I hope it's a dog, at least she knows how to escape from it._

Pineheart stops and decides to search for her apprentice when she sees Sunpaw's brightly colored fur coat hidden in the ferns before revealing herself, and a yellow furred queen with dark blue eyes and black splotches, following close behind Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw? What have I told you about loners and rogues?" Pineheart stalks toward the black and white she-cat when Sunpaw stands in front of her. Pineheart notices a dark grey kit in her apprentice's mouth before she places him down.

The black and yellow she-cat has both kits, a pale grey kit and a black and white kit, in her mouth as well.

"What happened here…?"

"Pineheart, this is Amelia." Sunpaw nods to the black and yellow she-cat. "She's a loner who just had her kits, she needs shelter."

Pineheart looks at Amelia and takes her two kits from her for her to speak.

"Just briefly. Once I gather my strength and my kits open their eyes, I'll leave with them."

Pineheart looks at Sunpaw a swishes her tail, signaling her to follow.

* * *

" _Look! A loner!"_

" _I can_ _ **see**_ _her, mouse brain."_

" _What does she want? We have enough mouths to feed!"_

Littlestar and Lightstripe approaches Amelia, who dips her head politely, surprising the toms.

"Uh, what brings you here?" Asks Littlestar.

"I'm Amelia." She said. "I'm a leader of a group, much like yours but small. We live in the barn and I only left to go hunting when your little one helped me deliver my kits."

Sunpaw feels touched when Amelia looks at her gratefully.

"I didn't think there would be more cats living in the Horseplace anymore." Littlestar said warily. Amelia takes note as Lightstripe gives his leader a touch of his tail tip on his shoulder.

"Forgive Littlestar, Amelia." Lightstripe told her. "There was a bad group of cats once lived in the Horseplace and were a threat to us."

Amelia nods in understanding. "There was talk in the streets about that tom. But we're not here to start trouble, we just wanted refuge to call home. Once my kits open their eyes I can go home."

"It's no problem." Littlestar insisted. "You can stay with the queens until you get your strength back."

Meanwhile, Duskshade finishes examining the kits and Amelia.

"You and the kits are healthy. You say that Sunpaw delivered them?"

"She did."

Duskshade looks at Sunpaw with a smile. "That's very good. You're only younger than me when I delivered my first litter."

The bright ginger she-cat looks at her paws, shy from the medicine cat's praise.

* * *

Gingershine greets Amelia and Timberclaw helps her bring the kits inside the nursery where her Cherrykit, Hollykit, Poppykit and Aspenkit waits.

"Wow! New kits!" Hollykit cheers. Aspenkit blinks at the newborns and slowly steps back, fearful.

Timberclaw stops Cherrykit before she could play with one of the newborns.

"No, listen. Amelia's kits have just been born, so they are very delicate. Amelia is also very tired, so don't bother her too much."

Poppykit notices Aspenkit hiding in the back. "Don't be scared." She told him. Poppykit leads Aspenkit toward the kits, even when he still hides behind his sister, looking over her shoulder.

That's when Hollykit asks Timberclaw a question. "Where did the kits come from?"

The blue-grey-brown tom snaps up and quickly looks at Gingershine, who gives him a coy smile. "I'll bring Amelia something to eat."

Timberclaw gives his mate a pleading stare, but Gingershine is already gone.

"Dad, where do kits come from?" Cherrykit echoes Hollykit's question.

"Um… well." Timberclaw coughs, obviously uncomfortable with the stares on him, except Aspenkit, who keeps his gaze locked on Amelia's kits.

"When a tom and a she-cat care for each other, they have kits."

"We know _that."_ Cherrykit retorts, rolling her bright green eyes. "But _how_ did they have the kits?"

Timberclaw slowly feels his skin crawl as he slowly backs out of the nursery. Gingershine pushes her way past Timberclaw with a fat squirrel given to Amelia.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Mom! Dad won't tell us how kits-!"

"We'll tell you when you're warriors." Gingershine says, cutting Cherrykit off. Timberclaw sighs with relief and catches Aspenkit's attention.

"What has Timberclaw distressed?" He asks Poppykit.

"We wanna know how kits are made."

Aspenkit blinks. "Oh? How _are_ they-?"

Timberclaw bushes his fur and turns around and out the nursery saying, "I'm out!"

* * *

Sunpaw woke up in the early light and walks out to expect Pineheart to greet her, but hears hissing and growls. A grey tom with slightly darker paws and an old, thin black she-cat were surrounded by the small circle of warriors as Littlestar tries to control the situation.

"Where is she?!" The tom demands Littlestar. "I smelled her scent with blood that led me here, what have you done to Amelia?!"

The she-cat in question pokes her head out and sees the tom spitting his rage on the cats surrounding him. "Flint? Breeze?"

Flint looks at Amelia relaxes his muscles. "Amelia!" He is suddenly blocked by Timberclaw and Hawkfeather. Flint growls and looks over the toms to Amelia.

"Are you alright? Did they kidnap you?"

" _Kidnap?"_ Amelia wrinkles her nose. "Flint, have you gotten hit by a monster and land on the street with your head? You actually thought they would take me without a fight?"

Flint blinks, flustered, as Breeze pads to Timberclaw and Hawkfeather and peers over their shoulder.

"Amelia, thank goodness you're unharmed."

"Of course I am." Amelia said calmly. Timberclaw and Hawkfeather look at Littlestar.

"Let them through. Flint is probably her mate."

The two toms part ways for Flint and Breeze to reach Amelia. Flint sees three sleeping bundles in her nest.

"The kits are okay?" He asks her.

"They are. The Clans are allowing me to stay until it's safe to go."

Flint flicks his ear and gives Littlestar an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I assumed the worst when Amelia didn't return…"

"Which is exactly why I followed you. I knew you would assume she was taken, but I know my niece." Breeze scolds him.

Flint ducks his head. "Once again, I'm sorry. I appreciate that you are looking after Amelia and our kits."

Littlestar nods, seeing Flint's demeanor change.

"You're always welcome to check on her and the kits, just be sure to let one of the warriors know in advance."

* * *

When Flint and Amelia's aunt, Breeze, leave that same morning, Sunpaw waits for her mentor. Surprisingly, Sunpaw sees Pineheart talking quietly with Seedpaw.

Sunpaw has noticed Pineheart's friendship with Seedpaw in the past weeks, and some cats were seeing it, too. Pineheart bids Seedpaw farewell as his mentor, Acornfall, leads him out the thorn barrier. Pineheart pads to Sunpaw, who is giving her a sly smile.

Pineheart frowns. "Don't."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asks cheekily.

Pineheart sweeps her tail under Sunpaw's noise, making her sneeze. As she follows Pineheart, Sunpaw starts to feel like she is out of place. She didn't feel as excited as she did on her first outing.

In fact, ever since she delivered Amelia's kits, she hasn't felt any source of excitement. Sunpaw remembers Duskshade praising her and her ears grow warm with shyness.

 _Why is that? I like being a warrior apprentice… Don't I?_

The more Sunpaw thought, the more she is confused.

 _Could it be that I'm destined for something different?_

* * *

 **WoodenWave created Amelia, Flint and Breeze and Amelia's group, I just put them in. Consider this a happy Mother's Day to all of you. ~ Kyubi**


	13. 13, Nobody's Perfect

_~ I hate that I let you down, and I feel so bad about it. I guess karma comes back around, 'cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah. And I hate that I made you think, that the trust we had is broken. Don't tell me you can't forgive me. 'Cause nobody's perfect. ~ Jessie J_

* * *

Chapter 13

" **Nobody's Perfect."**

5/14/17 - 5/15/17

* * *

 _ **~ Mistpool ~**_

 _Mistpool sits with her mate one afternoon_ as they watch the kits rolling around with each other outside of the nursery.

"How do you feel about kits?" She asks Hawkfeather.

Hawkfeather looks at Mistpool with a teasing grin. "Isn't it a bit early to think about raising kits?"

Mistpool snorts.

"Tell that to Maplecloud! She's already expecting kits and is still going to train Creekpaw until she's a warrior."

Hawkfeather chuckles. "You seem to forget that Oakstorm would not be pleased to become a grandfather so early."

Mistpool sees dark red fur in her peripheral vision, and finds Pineheart returning with Sunpaw close behind.

Mistpool stands up and looks at Hawkfeather. "I'll talk to you later."

The pale grey she-cat makes haste to Pineheart as Sunpaw leaves her for the fresh kill pile.

"Pineheart!"

The reddish brown she-cat's instinctive dread took over before she could reason herself not to. Mistpool stops in front of her with a smile.

"How's being a mentor?" She asks her sister.

"Exhausting." Pineheart replies, clipped. "But Sunpaw is a pleasant cat to teach."

Mistpool couldn't help but notice how rigid Pineheart's muscles are.

"Say, after your done with Sunpaw, why don't we go hunting. Oh! Maybe scare some ShadowClan cats?"

"Mistpool, please." Pineheart hisses tiredly. Mistpool frowns.

"What has gotten into you?" She asks Pineheart as she brushes past her.

"Ever since a couple moons ago, you've been avoiding me like a bad tick."

Pineheart grimaced. "No I haven't. I've just been busy with Sunpaw…"

"What about the times you're not training her?" Mistpool challenged, padding close to Pineheart, who shuffles away from her.

 _For StarClan's sake! You're not usually so bad tempered!_

Mistpool decides to confront her suspicions she had for moons…

"Are you upset over Hawkfeather?"

Pineheart whirls around and looks at her sister with wide green eyes.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe your _reaction?"_ Mistpool replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not as air headed as cats make me out to be. I know you liked Hawkfeather more than a friend."

Pineheart stares at Mistpool as her fur bristles with anger. "Wait. You _knew?!_ You knew and yet you still went for him?!"

Pineheart's outburst starts to attract attention from the working ThunderClan cats, even Hawkfeather is looking on with concern for his mate and her sister.

Mistpool blinks. "Pineheart. Hawkfeather and I have a connection, we always have."

"I don't care!" Pineheart spat. "Why would you agree to be his mate even after you knew how I felt about him?!"

"Because I love him and he loves me." Mistpool retorts. "It's not my fault you were too much of a coward to say what you feel!"

Pineheart feels her words rakes her heart like claws. "I always knew you looked down on me…"

"I never did!" Mistpool cries out, exasperated. "You're too shy and had a low self esteem, that's why you never had a chance-!"

Mistpool cut herself off too late. Pineheart bites her lip and fights the urge to attack the pale grey she-cat.

"I'm not that she-cat anymore. I refuse to let you get to me."

Pineheart turns around as Mistpool says. "Why? Because you got that tom-toy following you everywhere? I never thought you were desperate enough to go for nine moon olds!"

The reddish brown she-cat gapes in shock when she realizes who Mistpool is referring to. She glares at Mistpool with fury in her smoldering green eyes.

"Don't you dare drag Seedpaw into this, he's innocent!"

"He's also the only one who hasn't noticed the _other_ available she-cats yet." Mistpool replies meanly. "Just you wait, he wouldn't want to be mates with a she-cat who is old enough to be his sister or his aunt!"

Pineheart feels tears fall off her muzzle and glares at Mistpool with a hollow stare before leaving camp all together. Mistpool watches her go with an instant feeling of regret.

 _No, no… This isn't what I wanted! Oh, Pineheart, I'm so sorry!_

She feels a paw touch her shoulder and sees her mother giving her an angry look. "I want you to come with me."

* * *

Mistpool follows Graystream through the trees. The pale grey she-cat looks at Graystream pleadingly. "I'm sorry!"

"Save it for Pineheart when we find her."

Mistpool bows her head. "I didn't mean to say those things to her. You have to believe me…"

"I want to, Mistpool." Graystream replies. "But Oakstorm probably saw this happening before I did. You and Pineheart allowed your feelings for this one tom turn against each other. Hawkfeather was Pineheart's world, and now she's trying to find a different source of happiness now that you two are mates."

"It's not my fault Hawkfeather liked me."

Graystream gives Mistpool a warning glance. "But it is your fault for using it against her. And it was wrong to bring someone as innocent as Seedpaw into your quarrel."

"I know…" Mistpool says miserably. Graystream focuses on the lake and sees a dark red fur coat sitting in front of the lake with a young cat approaching her.

 _Pineheart!_

Graystream squints her eyes. "Is that, Seedpaw?"

* * *

 _ **~ Pineheart ~**_

Pineheart flattens her ears. "I have nothing to say to her."

Seedpaw pads around Pineheart to try and look at her. "Look, I fight with Ripplepaw sometimes, too, but he's still my brother in the end."

"Well, Ripplepaw never taunted you with the knowledge that nobody could like you back."

Seedpaw tries not to think about his kit-hood when Ripplepaw found out his fascination with Pineheart.

" _Please_ _tell me you're joking! Pineheart is, like, a million moons old!"_

 _Seedkit wrinkles his nose and makes sure Sweetflower didn't hear Ripplekit's loud mouth. "You make her sound like an elder."_

" _She might as well be!" Ripplekit retorts, snickering. "Dude, by the time you're a warrior she'll be unable to have kits! She's obsessed with Hawkfeather, why would she be interested in a pipsqueak like_ you?"

Seedpaw broke from his thoughts and lashes his tail.

"I'm not as dumb as you make me out to be…"

Pineheart rotates her ears when she hears that.

" _Pineheart!"_

The reddish brown she-cat sees a blur of grey and white fur and Mistpool looking at her with pleading eyes. The words stumble out of Mistpool's mouth so rapidly that Pineheart is unable to catch on. Graystream watches her two daughters as Seedpaw slowly steps back to give them space.

"Can you forgive me?" Mistpool asks Pineheart.

Pineheart bites her lip, and looks at her light brown paws. "Y-Yes, I do."

* * *

 _ **~ Mistpool ~**_

Mistpool rests her head on Hawkfeather's broad shoulder that evening.

"So she's feeling alright?" Hawkfeather asks her.

"She said she forgives me, but…"

Hawkfeather hums. "I don't want to make you feel bad, but I wouldn't like it if Thistlefang treated me like that. I'm glad you worked things out."

Mistpool sighs. "But that's just it. I think she still doesn't truly forgive me for the things I said. If I had paid attention to her in the past, she wouldn't have blown up like that."

Hawkfeather spots Pineheart crouched down near the warriors den with Seedpaw, talking quietly to each other.

"Pineheart will forgive you. She bounces back faster than we know."

Mistpool follows her mate's gaze on Pineheart and Seedpaw, and smiles to herself.


	14. 14, Lost in the Echo

_~ In these promises broken, deep below. Each word gets lost in the echo. So one last lie I can see through, this time I finally let you - go! Go! Go! ~ Linkin Park_

* * *

Chapter 14

" **Lost in the Echo."**

5/15/17 - 5/16/17 - 5/17/17

* * *

 _ **~ Echopaw ~**_

 _Two days later, Brightpaw is exhilarated._ Today is the day, her warrior assessment. It is also Nutpaw and Cricketpaw's warrior assessment. They were tasked to catch the most impressive piece of prey they could get and return it to Brackenstar, if they did impress him, one of them could become warriors.

" _We're totally gonna win!"_ Cricketpaw boasts.

Nutpaw nods. _"Yeah! There's no way we're gonna be beaten by the tom thief and her crazy sister!"_

Brightpaw looks at Echopaw trailing behind her in the evening light. The bright gold she-cat has hardly spoken a word since they left. She hasn't opened up to anyone since Violetbloom's tryst, even Cheetahspots is pestering her to say something out of concern.

A shadow under Brightpaw catches Echopaw's attention, and looks up to see a hawk circling overhead.

"Watch yourself!" She hissed. Brightpaw looks up and sees the hawk swoop down with its talons out. Echopaw jumps on the hawk's back and sinks her claws into its back. The hawk fights back, flapping its wings and trying to take flight.

Brightpaw latches on the hawk's neck and sinks her claws into its shoulders and chest, drawing blood. The hawk hits the ground under the two she-cat's weight and falls limp.

Brightpaw and Echopaw got off and looks at the fallen hawk.

"We did it…" Echopaw breaths.

Brightpaw nods. "Let's take it back to show it off. I can't wait to see the look on Nutpaw's face!"

Echopaw stares at the hawk's fallen form with intensity.

" _...paw?"_

Echopaw forces herself back to reality and looks at Brightpaw. Echopaw shakes her gold fur and grabs the hawk, but Brightpaw's gaze is fixed on her sister as she helps her carry the hawk back.

* * *

The two sisters lay their hawk down for Brackenstar to see. Next to Nutpaw's big rabbit, Cricketpaw's sparrow and Mintpaw's mouse, their hawk is the biggest prey for their Clanmates to see.

Brackenstar raises his head. "Brightpaw and Echopaw have earned their warrior ceremony. All cats prepare for the ceremony to start!"

Echopaw's heart flutters with excitement and looks around her. Cats were circling the two she-cats, patiently waiting for Brackenstar to begin. Spiderdusk and Cheetahspots were in the front of the crowd. Hawkflight and Larchleap were watching them.

Then her heart plummets when she looks at the nursery.

Violetbloom sits in front of the nursery with Sedgekit, Harekit and Ashkit watching. Actually, only Ashkit was watching, as Sedgekit and Harekit were sneakily playing behind Violetbloom's back, not that she ever paid attention.

Ashkit… is disturbing. Her half-brother is staring at them with too much attention to her and Brightpaw. When he sees Brackenstar step forward, his light blue eyes became cold ice chips filled with malice and disgust.

 _My kit-hood is a bit blurry, but I don't recall giving anyone looks that can kill a cat._

Just as she thinks this, Ashkit turns his glare on her, and she quickly looks away out of fright.

"I, Brackenstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

Brackenstar looks at Echopaw.

"Echopaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Echobreeze. StarClan honors your calm mindedness and stamina, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

Echobreeze licks Brackenstar's shoulder and steps back as he looks at Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The silver tabby fluffs her fur. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brightflower. StarClan honors your kindness and speed, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

Brightflower licks Brackenstar's shoulder and steps back, their Clanmates chant their names.

" _Echobreeze! Brightflower! Echobreeze! Brightflower!"_

Echobreeze's euphoria fades when she hears Nutpaw's voice.

"How fitting that her name is Bright- _flower!"_

Cricketpaw agrees. "Like mother, like daughter."

Brightflower turns away from the rude toms and looks at Echobreeze.

"Just what I was a afraid of. What was Brackenstar thinking?"

Echobreeze tries to come up with comforting words when Hawkflight approaches them with their uncle, Larchleap, in toe, beaming with pride.

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you both." Hawkflight told them.

"Now your next step is to make Hawkflight here a grandad." Larchleap teases.

Echobreeze gags. "Fat chance!"

Brightflower, on the other paw, bristles her fur with anger.

"I'd rather join the elders den before I ever have kits!"

Brightflower stomps away, leaving Larchleap flustered and Hawkflight shouldering his brother with a warning look.

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

Brightflower stares at the almost full moon, recalling her ceremony.

 _Of all names, why would Brackenstar give me a_ _ **flower**_ _related one?_

Brightflower sinks her claws into the ground, Echobreeze had fallen asleep while sitting down… _somehow._

But that was the least of Brightflower's concerns.

Was she just destined to be Violetbloom's echo? Nothing more than a promiscuous she-cat who doesn't care who she hurts, and abandon many kits?

 _Screw them. I will never take a mate. I will never have kits, then they'll never compare me to her again._

Brightflower picks up the sound of a broken stick being stepped on. She sees a dark grey shape vanish behind the hilltops.

 _Ashkit?_

She quietly gets up from her spot and stalks Ashkit across the moors, and the borderline between this and ThunderClan. Brightflower sees the shimmering Moonpool and Ashkit staring at it from afar before padding forward.

"Ashkit!"

Her half-brother jumps and glares at her frostily. "Why are you following me?!"

"You have no right to question me." Brightflower growls. She grabs Ashkit by the scruff - ignoring his protest - and pads away from Moonpool.

 _Foolish kit! Why would he go out here all by himself?_

… _Actually, how did he know where the Moonpool is?_

* * *

Brightflower drops Ashkit when they were near the camp. Lizardtail narrows his eyes when he spots her. "Sneaking out already, eh?" He mocks.

"No, idiot. I was retrieving this one." Brightflower pushes Ashkit forward with her front paw. She refuses to acknowledge Lizardtail's sneer as she puts Ashkit back to the nest and resumes her post with Echobreeze.

The light touch of her tail on her flank causes Echobreeze to wake up and look at her with wide pale green eyes.

"I wasn't snoring, was I?"

Brightflower shook her head. Echobreeze sighs with relief. "Good, good."

* * *

 **Brightflower just can't seem to catch a break. She and Echobreeze can't seem to shake their mother's reputation and move on. Speaking of Echobreeze, she was a little bit _too_ focused on that dead hawk...**

 **Ashkit/Lionstar got caught by Brightflower sneaking out and taken back. She's a little suspicious of him now. After all, Ashkit wasn't told where Moonpool was, and is still very young, so Brightflower is right to be wary about him.**

 **Hoo boy. She doesn't know that her suspicions aren't misplaced. ~ Kyubi**


	15. 15, That Don't Impress Me Much

_~ Oh, oh, you think you're special. Oh, oh, you think you're something else. Okay, so you're Brad Pitt. That don't impress me much. ~_ _ **That Don't Impress Me Much, by Shania Twain**_

* * *

Chapter 15

" **That Don't Impress Me Much."**

5/17/17 - 5/18/17

* * *

 _ **~ Carpstream ~**_

" _Carpstream? Are you listening to me?"_ The said she-cat looks at Minnownose quizzically. "What?"

Minnownose rolls her blue eyes. "Oh my StarClan, you're impossible to talk to!"

Carpstream scoffs. "Well _excuse me_ for not having a tom-obsessed brain like yours."

Minnownose huffs and continues to eat her water vole. Carpstream suddenly remembers why she rarely spends time with her sister anymore.

 _It's always, "Bearskip this, and Bearskip that!" StarClan! I wish Otterpaw would come back soon before I rip my ears off!_

Carpstream's best friend hardly stays in camp anymore since her fallout from her family. She always leaves early in the morning with Daisypelt, like now, and returns when everyone prepares to sleep. Carpstream's warrior duties often kept her away from Otterpaw, too.

But Carpstream isn't blind to Otterpaw's family.

Frecklepaw or Heavypaw hardly care about her sudden mood changes, Applefoot is too focused on her new kits. The only one out of all of them, Dewcloud is making small talk with his step daughter, even if Otterpaw kept it brief.

"Carpstream!"

The grey and light grey striped she-cat looks at Minnownose.

"Do you know what you need?"

 _Don't say toms. I will mutilate my ears off. I mean it._

Carpstream forces to be interested in what Minnownose has to say.

"What?"

"A nice tom in your life."

Carpstream immediately unsheathes her claws and quickly swipes the back of her left ear, leaving it slightly bleeding. Minnownose blinks in shock.

"Why'd you do that?"

Carpstream rubs her scraped ear. "Pesky tick."

Minnownose eyes her sister, clearly not believing her but deciding not to press it.

"I mean, Willowfall already took Bouldertooth as a mate and Silversnow's expecting her second litter. There are still plenty of toms for you to pick out. Not toms as old as Darkwater or Dad, but… you know."

Carpstream pokes her salmon with her front paw. "When did toms suddenly become pieces of fish, fresh and rotten?"

Minnownose shoulders Carpstream. "You know what I mean! Take Bearskip for example-."

Carpstream swipes her claws on her right ear. "Tick again." She told Minnownose.

"Bearskip is handsome, strong and _super_ fun. Did I mention handsome?"

"Counting now, twice."

"Good! Which is why you should try and go for-."

Carpstream immediately shoves her tail on Minnownose's mouth. "I. Will. End. You. If. You. Say. _Beechclaw!"_

Minnownose removes Carpstream's tail from her muzzle.

"Why not?! He's every bit as handsome and strong as Bearskip, almost, in my opinion. He's RiverClan's star!"

Carpstream rolls her amber eyes. "Now I know you're exaggerating."

She couldn't care less about Beechclaw, son of Darkwater and Silversnow. The thick furred black tom used to keep to himself, but now something changed that made him reek of self importance. Now everyone's praise grooms his ego and making him puff his chest out.

Carpstream didn't want to be within touching distance of Beechclaw, he annoys her that much.

"You wouldn't be so grumpy all the time if you had a mate." Minnownose teased.

Carpstream wrinkles her nose. "I am _not_ grumpy!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" Carpstream snaps. "Go ask Otterpaw, she'll let you know!"

Daisypelt and Otterpaw return earlier than expected and passes by the sisters, Minnownose grabs her tail and holds her back.

"Otterpaw, don't you think that Carpstream should get with Beechclaw?"

The grey she-cat whips her head to Minnownose. "Excuse me?"

"Otterpaw is still an apprentice, she has more important things to do than get involved with warrior gossip…"

Otterpaw is quick to reply. "I've been trying to steer her towards him for some time now, but I don't have much luck."

Minnownose gives Carpstream the smuggest grin in history. The grey she-cat stands up and leaves her spot and out the camp all together, crossing the stream and toward the fences.

" _Carpstream!"_

Darkwater stops her a few paces from the stream. The black tom was standing in as deputy for his mate, Silversnow, while she's in the nursery expecting kits.

"I was just heading out…"

"Oh, good. I can get someone to go with you."

"That's not-!

Darkwater turns around and leaves Carpstream standing alone. She huffs and continues on her way. She crawls under the fence and sees a shape going inside the Horseplace.

 _More rogues?_

Carpstream's curiosity leads her closer as she sees a small brown tom talking to a white she-cat.

 _Berrystripe told us that ThunderClan was harassed by rogues before Littlestar was leader. Are we about to have the same problem?_

She hopes not. The biggest threat to the Clan is WindClan, who is closer to the Horseplace than RiverClan is, assuming that these newcomers aren't willing to swim.

Carpstream decides to report her findings to Olivestar…

"Why are you doing nothing while those cats are out in the open?"

Carpstream whirls around with fear. Beechclaw eyes her with slight amusement mixed with annoyance… which is what is supposed to be how _she_ should feel!

"What are you doing here?" She demands.

"Darkwater told me you were out here. I see he was right to send me, you haven't chased off the intruders."

Carpstream immediately stands in front of Beechclaw before he could take a step forward. "They're just rogues living in the Horseplace."

Beechclaw narrows his eyes. "So you're suggesting that we let them go without a care? What would Olivestar think of this?"

"I was going to report this to her!" Carpstream hissed.

"Really?" Beechclaw clearly didn't believe her. The grey she-cat bristles her fur.

"Listen you frog brained-!"

Carpstream and Beechclaw heard coughing. The small tom and white she-cat from before were watching them right behind Carpstream.

"I told you I heard voices." The tom told the she-cat.

"Ooh. They smell like the water."

The tom places his paw on the she-cat's shoulder. "No, Moss. I don't trust these cats."

Beechclaw growls in offense. Carpstream whips her tail across his forehead to silence him.

"But they look so beautiful ~! Look at their pelts, Bristle!"

Carpstream moves away from Moss's touch as the white she-cat admires them.

"What are you here for? We're not in the mood for turf fights." Bristle said.

"That depends on if you're our threat." Beechclaw replies. Bristle growls.

"Ignore him." Carpstream said, kicking Beechclaw back with her hind leg hitting his chest.

"I wasn't going to cause trouble. You see, I was going to tell Olivestar about you and we would have to visit the Horseplace to make sure you weren't a threat to us."

Bristle snorts. "I should be saying that. Amelia brought us here to live, we heard that a large group of cats lived here, too, but we weren't going to start fights if it meant getting chased out."

Carpstream nods. "I'm sure we will appreciate your respect. We'll be going back and tell Olivestar. She might send some of our Clanmates to check on you."

Bristle waves his tail. "They'll have to talk to Flint or Amelia, when she returns."

Carpstream dips her head to Bristle. She shoves Beechclaw to move away from the two cats.

"Be sure to visit!" Moss calls out.

* * *

Upon returning to the stream near their camp, Beechclaw glances at Carpstream. "You gave that rogue too much information."

Carpstream snorts. "Well, we couldn't exactly assume that they're bad. Look at Moss."

"That still doesn't give you the right to chatter with them like a water-brained she-cat."

"No offense." Beechclaw said quickly, but Carpstream wasn't having it.

"Offense taken." Carpstream growls.

* * *

Carpstream reported to Olivestar about the rogues that afternoon and went about her business. Beechclaw gives her suspicious glances every time she passes by, like she just betrayed RiverClan to the Horseplace rogues.

Olivestar calls a meeting to start the warrior ceremony for Otterpaw, Heavypaw and Frecklepaw. And Carpstream was not going to miss it.

Applefoot and Dewcloud sit near the nursery with Specklekit, Pebblekit and Whitekit nearby. Darkwater, Fawnstep and Daisypelt wait behind their respective apprentice.

Carpstream sits with Birchfang, Berrystripe and sees Minnownose sitting close to Bearskip, and Beechclaw gives her a lingering stare before looking at the three apprentices.

"Mooning after Beechclaw, are we?"

Carpstream whips around to glare at Berrystripe's teasing smile. "Never."

Berrystripe doesn't believe her, she smiles and nods almost approvingly, infuriating Carpstream even more.

"Don't do that, Berrystripe. Carpstream doesn't feel that way." Birchfang told his mate.

"But Beechclaw is a perfect tom."

Birchfang sighs. "Beechclaw has changed. He's not the same apprentice he was since the Wolf Battle, and I'm not comfortable with him being with Carpstream."

The grey she-cat is thankful for her father saying that, but at the same time she feels offended. "I can take care of myself, Dad."

Otterpaw, Heavypaw and Frecklepaw wait as Olivestar starts the ceremony.

"I, Olivestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

"Frecklepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frecklepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Frecklespots. StarClan honors your intelligence and forethought, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Frecklespots licks Olivestar's shoulder before stepping back. Olivestar looks at Heavypaw.

"Heavypaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Heavypaw said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Heavypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Heavyclaw. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Heavyclaw licks Olivestar's shoulder and steps back. Otterpaw places one paw over her own in vain attempt to keep herself from trembling in front of her Clanmates.

"Otterpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do." She stutters.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Otterpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Otterheart. StarClan honors your skill and dedication, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Otterheart licks Olivestar's shoulder and sits down.

" _Frecklespots! Heavyclaw! Otterheart! Frecklespots! Heavyclaw! Otterheart!"_

Otterheart lets herself breath out. Applefoot pads toward her, and Otterheart, though surprised, awaits for her embrace. Applefoot brushes past Otterheart and brushes muzzles with Heavyclaw and Frecklespots.

"I'm so proud of you both!" She purrs. Otterheart narrows her eyes and slowly backs away when cats start to notice the situation.

"Heavystorm would be so proud of you."

"Well, we wish we met him." Frecklespots said. Anger flares inside of Otterheart.

 _You said you didn't care about Heavystorm, hypocrite!_

Otterheart stalks past them with a lashing tail.

"She's getting more like Daisypelt. I don't like it." Berrystripe told Carpstream. "I don't feel comfortable with you associating with her."

"Well… I'm sorry you feel that way, mom. Otterheart!"

Carpstream ignores Berrystripe's annoyance and greets Otterheart, who looks happy to see her. Much to her dismay, Beechclaw is staring at her before exiting the camp.

Minnownose caught him staring at her, and winks at her sister. Carpstream snorts.

 _Don't you go there._

* * *

 **I think I had some fun with the dialogue between Carpstream and Minnownose, especially when they talked about toms. Beechclaw seems to be taking Snowpelt's rejection hard, even if he hasn't said anything about it, Birchfang is the first to notice it and it won't be long before the others do, too.**

 **Carpstream is getting teased with the potential to become Beechclaw's mate and is not having it. And at the moment, it doesn't seem like Beechclaw will appreciate the rumors while he is still trying to recover from his heartbreak.**

 **But something tells me that won't stop their Clanmates from having fun with this pairing... And neither will you author reviewers and guest reviewers. ;) ~ Kyubi**


	16. 16, Be Your Everything

_~ I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm. I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm. Whatever weather, baby I'm yours. Be your forever, be your fling. Baby I will be your everything. ~_ _ **Be Your Everything, by Boys Like Girls**_

* * *

Chapter 16

" **Be Your Everything."**

5/18/17 - 5/19/17

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

 _In the days that passed, Otterheart is assigned to_ hunt on her first day as a warrior. Her luck changed when she chases after a squirrel that was probably the stupidest squirrel in the whole territory. She chases it down and finally pins the squirrel, killing it.

Otterheart looks up and sees the darkened trees and realizes where she is. She grabs her squirrel and turns around to leave.

" _Hey, you, RiverClan cat!"_

Otterheart's fur rises along her spine. She sees a dark grey tom - Dewpelt - racing toward her with Poolheart, Flowerpetal and-

 _Smokepaw!_

The dark grey, smokey tom picks up his pace when he sees her and stands shoulder to shoulder with Dewpelt.

 _Where's Ploverwing? Is he a warrior already?_

"Look at that squirrel! She's stealing prey from us!" Dewpelt accused.

Otterheart shook her head with the squirrel swinging in her mouth.

"Yes you did." Poolheart retorts. "Whoever heard of a RiverClan cat catching squirrels?"

Flowerpetal spoke up. "Squirrels don't exactly know what territory they go into."

"So _you_ say. Smokeclaw! Check her and see if it's ours!"

Flowerpetal glares at Dewpelt. "Oh for crying out loud, Smokeclaw doesn't have to-."

" _Otterheart!"_

The RiverClan she-cat looks and sees Heavyclaw stalking toward the border.

"We're leaving." Flowerpetal told the young warriors. Dewpelt opens his mouth to protest, but Flowerpetal glares at her former apprentice. "This is not up for debate!"

The three warriors quickly run away, Smokeclaw follows more slowly. Heavyclaw watches the ShadowClan cats vanish into the trees before giving his sister a hard stare.

"Come on. Olivestar will want to hear about this."

Otterheart growls in annoyance with Heavyclaw. She hears a voice calling her name. Otterheart looks and sees Smokeclaw waiting near the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

Otterheart puts her squirrel down and pads to Smokeclaw.

"You already got your warrior name?" She asks him quietly, fearing Heavyclaw might hear her.

"Yeah. I assume you got yours, too."

Smokeclaw examines her closely. "Are doing okay? You look tired."

 _You have no idea…_

Between her littermates giving her the cold shoulder, Applefoot completely devoted to her new family, she didn't feel like herself. Dewcloud suddenly stopped trying to connect with her, and Otterheart suspects that Applefoot said something to him that he feared enough to stay away from her.

 _Probably threatened to turn his kits against him. If that's the case then she's just cruel._

Otterheart brings herself out of her thoughts and turns her attention to Smokeclaw.

"Actually, can we meet here tonight? I haven't seen you in weeks."

Smokeclaw brightens up. "I know someplace better. I'll meet you here and take there."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye."

Otterheart turns around with Smokeclaw vanishing in the trees again. She picks up the squirrel and pads to camp. Pushing through the reeds she sees Heavyclaw waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He asks, eyeing her suspiciously.

Otterheart shrugs and moves past him. Heavyclaw's gaze lingers on her as he smells a tiny scent on her pelt. The smell of ShadowClan.

* * *

 _ **~ Smokeclaw ~**_

"-my word is final. You will not provoke a fight with RiverClan."

Smokeclaw rolls his eyes as Dewpelt returns to the fresh kill pile with him, huffing. Fernblossom and Shrewnose were with him. Smokeclaw hears a loud cough from Marshfoot. Frostpool frowns.

"That cough isn't getting any better."

Marshfoot brushed her off. "I feel fine. I can run laps around the lake if I wanted to."

Frostpool cuffs his ears with her paw. "Then you'd fall into the lake without even knowing it! Go see Kestrelwing and Owlflight - that's an order!"

Marshfoot grumbles as he goes inside the medicine cat den.

"We're already tense with RiverClan, why continue to push the limits?" Smokeclaw said to Dewpelt.

Dewpelt glares at him. "Of course you would say that, half-Clan."

It was a mutter, the quietist comment, but Smokeclaw, Fernblossom and Shrewnose heard it and are furious.

"Yeah, we're half-Clan, if you don't like it then eat somewhere else!" Shrewnose growls.

Dewpelt huffs and takes his frog to eat in a different place. Smokeclaw knew that Grassclaw, a WindClan cat and deputy, was his father because of his mother's affair. Grassclaw is also the father of their older littermates, Mosscloud, Swiftstrike and Owlflight.

Nobody knew Grassclaw was Splashpelt's mate until she became pregnant again with them, and she let it slip that they weren't from a different tom. That, and Grassclaw outed her when he learned Owlflight, Owlpaw back then, decided to become a medicine cat apprentice instead of a warrior and threatened to take Smokeclaw, Fernblossom and Shrewnose to WindClan.

With her secret out, Splashpelt crumbled and ate deathberries to commit suicide. Smokeclaw practically had to wear Ploverwing's patience down to get the whole story, he couldn't recall all that happened except that Fernblossom was depressed for the longest time and Owlflight wore a furious face throughout Splashpelt's vigil.

That brought Smokeclaw back to think about the beautiful RiverClan she-cat, Otterheart. He knew he was following the same path his parents did by seeing her, but she pulled him to her like a moth to a flame.

 _But… What if this whole thing falls apart? What if we end up hurting each other like Splashpelt and Grassclaw?_

* * *

Smokeclaw opens his eyes the same night and leaves the warriors den, eager to see Otterheart again. She sits on the wooden ground when he approaches her.

"Ready to go?" He asks her breathlessly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" She replies.

Smokeclaw and Otterheart took off across the ShadowClan territory and into ThunderClan. Otterheart's paw gets caught and trips over an exposed root.

"Frog-spit! I will never understand how ThunderClan can live like this." She hisses to Smokeclaw.

Smokeclaw hears laughter and pushes Otterheart behind a tree. He sees a tortoiseshell pelt in the darkness with a grey pelt as well.

"C'mon, Raccoontail, try and keep up!"

"Petalbreeze, don't the ShadowClan cats do this sort of thing?"

Smokeclaw frowns. _They say it like we're naturally gifted with seeing the dark. Not true. I stepped on a toad and fell flat on my face._

Petalbreeze shoulders Raccoontail. "Don't tell me you're _scared?"_

Raccoontail snorts and smirks at her. "Oh, you're on." He takes off into the darkness, completely missing Smokeclaw and Otterheart and surprising Petalbreeze.

"Did I mention that Moon taught me how to travel in the dark?" He calls over his shoulder.

Petalbreeze bristles her fur and races after him. "Wait till I get my paws on you…!"

The pale tortoiseshell she-cat runs past Smokeclaw and Otterheart, and the two cats leave their hiding place and move on.

* * *

Smokeclaw and Otterheart stop in front of the rippling waters of Moonpool. Smokeclaw turns her attention to the ring around the water. Big white flowers illuminate the water, making white splashes on the surface and lighting up the ground it grows from.

"I followed Owlflight here when I was a kit. He and Kestrelwing made me promise not to say anything about what I saw."

Otterheart looks at the flowers surrounding the pool. "I didn't think the moon flowers still grow around here."

"I guess they prefer to be near the moon." Smokeclaw jokes.

Otterheart unconsciously leans toward Smokeclaw and rests her head on his broad shoulder. She sees something rippling over the water's surface. White and ginger fur, the tom was big and Otterheart almost mistakes him for her brother.

 _Wait… Is he…?_

The tom disappears before she can study the stranger any further. She flattens her ears, and catches Smokeclaw's attention.

"Is something wrong?"

Otterheart closes her eyes. "It's nothing."

"No, it doesn't look like nothing." Smokeclaw says. "I didn't miss how your brother looked at you."

Otterheart growls, seething. "Applefoot started a new family."

Smokeclaw blinks. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Smokeclaw can remember the times Mosscloud would play with him and Shrewnose and Fernblossom after Splashpelt's death, and Swiftstrike would teach them fighting moves and hunting techniques.

Otterheart didn't appreciate the comment, though.

"But she didn't even tell me that she and Dewcloud were mates _until_ she told us she was expecting! I couldn't understand how it happened so fast, and Heavyclaw and Frecklespots just accepted it and called me 'a spoiled kit'."

Otterheart's bright blue eyes focuses on Smokeclaw's green eyes.

"I just feel so alone! Heavyclaw and Frecklespots don't talk to me anymore, Dewcloud is more scared of Applefoot than trying to talk to me, he used to try but Applefoot did something to stop it. All because she wants a family that's _perfect?!_

"I didn't miss the stares I've been getting from my Clanmates, either. Cats are always comparing me with Daisypelt and what she went through with her mother, but that is not true. Everyone just judges me and ignore me, and they give all the attention to Applefoot's kits and feel sorry for them having a horrible sister! Applefoot wouldn't let me see them, only Heavyclaw and Frecklespots got to!"

Otterheart's tears fall on Smokeclaw's pelt. "What did I do to deserve it?"

Smokeclaw wraps his tail around Otterheart and rests his chin on her head. "You did nothing wrong."

* * *

Eight different paw steps quickly return to camp with fury and betrayal on the mind.

 _How_ _ **dare**_ _he betray the Clan like this?!_

 _How can she do this to us? Did she forget that his family ruined ours?_

 _Code breakers still linger in the Clan it seems, and these idiots don't have a clue._

 _I won't let her do this to us, to herself. She'll get over it, it's nothing more than a kit crush._

 _I'll bide my time. Wait for the right moment to make him suffer, then he will never want anything to do with that RiverClan rat again._

* * *

 **Try and figure out who caught Smokeclaw and Otterheart together. Although it's probably obvious who. :/ I need to work on my "shroud of mystery" writing… ~ Kyubi**


	17. 17, Top of the World

_~ Lift me up when I am falling, you're my friend when I was calling. Now I'm on top of the world, top of the whole wide world. Yeah you've always been believing, gave my life a whole new meaning. Now I'm on top of the world, top of the whole wide world. ~_ _ **Top of the World, by Mandy Moore**_

* * *

Chapter 17

" **Top of the World."**

5/19/17

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenkit ~**_

 _The moss ball bounces off the wall_ and meets with Aspenkit's paws. He kicks the moss ball again and it bounces off the wall.

 _Tired. But so fun. Can't wait to show Hollykit._

The four moon old tom found entertainment playing by himself with the ball, even if it draws attention to himself, negative or concern. Aspenkit soon realizes that playing ball by himself isn't as fun as before.

" _Aspenkit, when you're an apprentice you have to work with other cats your age. Especially with your mentor. He or she will teach you everything about being a warrior or a medicine cat."_

That's what Gingershine told him, but Aspenkit wrinkles his nose at the thought of spending his life in a stuffy, stinky medicine cat den.

 _Herbs so strong. Can't think straight with the smell._

Lightstripe watches Aspenkit as he catches the moss ball with quick precision even though he fell on his back. After assigning the patrols, he tells Thistlefang to find Snowpelt for him.

The white-silver flecked she-cat returns from the elder's den with small debris attached to her pelt.

"What is it?" She asks. Lightstripe nods to Aspenkit. "How do you feel about helping Aspenkit out today?"

Snowpelt blinks at the unusual request. "Uh… No offense, Lightstripe, but Aspenkit is a bit-."

"Weird." Lightstripe heard enough young cats call Aspenkit names that they wouldn't dare say near his kin, especially Gingershine, who refused to let them get away with such things without a scar on their pelt.

"I was going to say odd, quirky." Snowpelt says. "Something just feels off about him - not in a bad way! He… just makes me uncomfortable…"

Snowpelt feels terrible saying it out loud, to the deputy of all cats, but Aspenkit is something she's never felt right around.

"That's only because you're not used to him." Lightstripe told her. "Listen, my mother acted just like him. Well, she didn't scream when she's overwhelmed but Aspenkit's behavior is almost similar to hers."

Snowpelt heard about her great-grandmother's behavior being described as "quirky and strange, but kind hearted" by Cloudwind, her grandfather and Stealthfire's son.

"Alright… So how do you suggest I help Aspenkit?"

* * *

Aspenkit feels eyes boring into his back and prays it wasn't Cherrykit or Flashkit. He looks and sees bright white fur.

 _Snowpelt! So bright! Her fur is always bright!_

Snowpelt pokes his moss ball. "Do you mind if I teach you something cool?"

Aspenkit nods vigorously. Snowpelt pushes the moss ball toward him.

"I want you to crouch."

Aspenkit tilts his head. He crouches down with his belly on the ground, and Snowpelt remembers what Lightstripe told her.

" _You might want to be specific about orders or he will get confused."_

"No, like this." Snowpelt reaches out to Aspenkit's back, the brief second of her paw on his back made him jump back.

"I'm sorry!" Snowpelt said quickly. "I forgot… Is it okay if I touch you? I just want to show you how to crouch properly."

Aspenkit stares at her with wide gold eyes.

 _She won't hurt you. Snowpelt is nice. Never mean._

Aspenkit repeatedly tells himself that as he nods and pads to Snowpelt. Her paw presses down on the middle of his back, ignoring the irritation of the touch, and he crouches down.

His belly barely touches the ground, and limbs were out preparing for a pounce.

"Slowly pad forward." She told him. Aspenkit carefully pads toward the moss ball, his tail twitches with anxious excitement and Snowpelt took note of it.

"Keep your tail still. Prey might hear it brush up leaves."

Aspenkit stiffens his tail, and stops.

 _So much to know. Please don't mess up._

The gold brown tom suddenly became aware of the stares of his Clanmates, watching him and Snowpelt with curiosity.

"Now, jump on the ball." Snowpelt said. Aspenkit tenses his hind legs and leaps over the moss ball entirely and lands on his muzzle. Hearing the murmurs of concern, Aspenkit mistook it as mocking and curls up.

 _Flashkit is right! I'm too stupid to know anything!_

Snowpelt quickly pads to Aspenkit and helps him up. "It's okay to make a mistake. We can keep practicing if you want."

"No. I wanna stop." Aspenkit whispers. He rushes past her and tries not to cry in front the cats before ducking inside the nursery. Snowpelt lowers her head and looks at Lightstripe.

"I don't think I did any good with him…"

"You did." Lightstripe said. "Aspenkit just needs to build confidence. You can go on hunting patrol with Driftcloud."

Snowpelt dips her head to the deputy and pads out the camp. Lightstripe approaches Littlestar, who watched the whole thing.

"You were right." Littlestar said to his uncle. "Snowpelt is a good match for Aspenkit."

"In his world, Snowpelt is the only cat he notices. He might have been embarrassed to mess up in front of someone he likes."

Littlestar nods. "I should've known he had the same condition Whisperclaw had, but she didn't behave like him… Maybe it affects toms and she-cats differently, or just other cats in general."

Lightstripe says, "Whatever the case, it wouldn't do Aspenkit any good if he's paired with a cat who isn't used to him or if it's someone he doesn't like. I say Snowpelt should be his mentor."

Littlestar gives Lightstripe a mocking glare. "Are you making special favors?"

"Depends on how you perceive it."

Littlestar snickers. "Okay then. Just keep it secret from Snowpelt and Aspenkit, but tell Gingershine. She should love the news."

* * *

 _ **~ Hollykit ~**_

 _What did Snowpelt do to him?!_

Aspenkit remains in Gingershine's nest crying and hiding, and all Hollykit and Poppykit could hear was Snowpelt's name.

 _Snowpelt is our cousin! How could she do this to him?_

Hollykit and Poppykit find Lightstripe and told him about Aspenkit, hoping to get some sort of punishment for Snowpelt.

"It's bad enough that Flashkit and Cherrykit are making him feel bad, but he likes Snowpelt!" Hollykit growls.

Lightstripe is unusually calm about it.

"Snowpelt didn't intend to make him feel bad. I just told her to help him with a hunting crouch."

"But why is he so upset if that's all that happened?" Poppykit asks.

Lightstripe bites his lip. "Have you heard about Stealthfire and Whisperclaw, and how they were very different from other cats?"

Hollykit sees realization appear in Poppykit's green eyes.

"You mean… Aspenkit is like them?"

"He's broken?" Hollykit whispers. Poppykit looks at her sister with shock.

"N-No he's not!"

Hollykit winces. "I know, it just slipped out. I mean, I thought he was super sensitive…"

Lightstripe said,

"Aspenkit doesn't look different, but he is inside of his mind. He might be a little slower than you but he can learn."

Hollykit looks at her great-uncle. "Is there something we can do for him?"

Lightstripe smiles. "You two are already doing it. I've seen you with Aspenkit and you're accepting who he is without even knowing it."

* * *

Duskshade works his hardest to get Flashkit feeling better. The light grey tom fell sick greencough in such a rapid pace it scared Duskshade. He already feels guilty for losing his brother, Beekit, he wasn't going to let Flashkit follow his brother's fate.

Duskshade sees Flashkit breathing steadily and sighs with relief and looks for herbs for him to recover properly.

"No… You can't…"

Duskshade's ears twitches and looks over his shoulder to see Flashkit writhing in his nest.

"I can't leave mom… Cherrykit… I-I'm sorry, Aspen…"

Flashkit falls still. Duskshade approaches the kit and sees him stir again. Flashkit looks at him and opens his eyes, for the briefest second, Flashkit's eyes were ice blue instead of yellow.

"Flashkit…?" Duskshade asks cautiously. Flashkit looks at him closely, his eyes become guarded.

"Yes…?"

" _Duskshade, is he okay?"_

Gingershine's voice made Duskshade jump. The ginger she-cat smiles when she sees Flashkit looking at her. Duskshade notices how reserved Flashkit is, and he briefly touches Gingershine's muzzle.

After Duskshade decides to keep Flashkit under observation, he hears Flashkit mumble under his breath. "So much like Sasha…"

Duskshade flattens his ears.

 _Sasha? Who is Sasha?_

* * *

 **Oh. My. StarClan. Again!**

 **Sasha? Ice blue eyes? That cannot be a good sign. ~ Kyubi**


	18. 18, Just the Girl

_~ 'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for. ~_ _ **Just the Girl, by Click Five**_

* * *

Chapter 18

" **Just the Girl."**

5/19/17 - 5/20/17

* * *

 _ **~ Ripplefeather~**_

 _The past four weeks of preparation left_ himwith aching muscles. Still, all the hard work finally paid off, and he becomes Ripplefeather along with his littermates and best friend, who are now known as Creeksong, Drizzlefall, Seedwhisker and Redclaw.

Littlestar leads his patrol of Ripplefeather, Redclaw, Drizzlefall and Nightsong, to the WindClan territory. Ripplefeather sees a black furred tom with a silver tabby she-cat and a few others whose names he never bothered remembering.

Littlestar looks at the silver tabby. "Oh, I thought you were Violetbloom."

"Strong resemblance, isn't it?" A brown apprentice mocks from behind his mentor. The silver tabby scowls and flattens her ears at the remark. Littlestar frowns at the WindClan apprentice.

"No, this is Brightflower, she's my former apprentice." Spiderdusk explains.

"Good job." Nightsong praises her friend. A cold wave washes over Ripplefeather's spine and glares at Spiderdusk. The WindClan tom feels a pair of eyes on him and meets Ripplefeather's aggressive glare.

"Is there a problem?" He asks the young warrior. Littlestar follows his gaze to Ripplefeather.

"Stop that!" He hisses. Ripplefeather almost leapt out of his fur and looks at his leader. Littlestar looks at Spiderdusk. "We should be going now. Congratulations, Brightflower."

The WindClan she-cat seems delighted with being praised by a leader. Littlestar leads his patrol back home. Redclaw gives Ripplefeather a long, knowing look before picking up his pace.

Ripplefeather squints at his friend's retreat.

 _What's his problem?_

* * *

Ripplefeather and Nightsong were sent to hunt that evening. The black she-cat suddenly stops and stares ahead. She crouches down low, and stalks forward. Ripplefeather follows close behind.

Nightsong zeroes in on a grey squirrel six fox lengths away, foraging for leftovers from leaf-bare. Ripplefeather sees her paw hovering over a twig. He grabs her paw and slams it down behind the twig.

The squirrel looks up and searches around before looking at the ground.

Nightsong gives him a stern look that says: _"Don't get in my way."_

She slinks past the annoyed Ripplefeather without a second thought.

 _You're welcome!_

Nightsong examines the squirrel's distance, and hesitates. The squirrel looks over and squeaks as it spots the two ThunderClan cats. Ripplefeather tenses as the squirrel runs away. Ripplefeather jumps over Nightsong and chases after the squirrel.

Ripplefeather scrapes his claws on the squirrel's leg, slowing it down but still escaping his grasp. Nightsong appears from his left and grabs the squirrel in a swift bite.

Nightsong gives Ripplefeather an annoyed glare and lashing her tail. She stalks past him with Ripplefeather wondering _what the heck he did wrong._

* * *

Redclaw settles next to Drizzlefall and Ripplefeather, who is tearing apart a magpie with his teeth.

"... Good job. You showed that bird who's boss." Redclaw said sarcastically.

Ripplefeather growls, digging his teeth into the feathers.

"Does this have something to do with Nightsong by any chance?" Drizzlefall asks him.

"I don't wanna talk about her."

Redclaw and Drizzlefall exchange looks. They prepare to eat when Ripplefeather looks up and growls, "You know that she-cat is just full of herself!"

Redclaw rolls his eyes playfully. "Really?"

"I injured that squirrel enough for her to get it! It would've escaped completely if I hadn't stepped in, and what does she do?!"

"No, what?" Drizzlefall asks. Ripplefeather lashes his tail. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Ripplefeather gets up and walks around the corner inside the warriors den. Redclaw looks at Drizzlefall. "Does he do this for attention or…?"

The bluish grey tom shrugs. "He can be…"

" _She just glares at me like it's_ _ **my**_ _fault!"_

Ripplefeather reappears from the warriors den with a bushy tail and narrowed green eyes. Drizzlefall and Redclaw watch him pace in front of them.

"Just because she's 'The chosen cat' and went to the mountains she thinks she knows more than I do!"

"She's significantly older than us…"

Ripplefeather gives Redclaw an irritated look.

"She was an apprentice when we were born." Drizzlefall points out.

"Even so she's still would have been a warrior if she stayed." Redclaw says.

Drizzlefall nods. "Good point."

Ripplefeather looks at his brother and best friend. "Hey! Why are you getting off topic?!"

Redclaw snickers. "Ripplefeather, unless you're ready to make a move we're always gonna go off topic."

"What do you…?"

Ripplefeather sees the knowing looks again and flattens his ears.

"Oh, come on! Are you still teasing me with that? What are you saying?"

Drizzlefall becomes exasperated. "Dude, enough! Just suck up your pride and tell Nightsong you like her!"

Ripplefeather's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"I do not!"

Drizzlefall frowns and looks at Redclaw. "He's delusional. It's worse than we thought."

"We'll have to work overdrive. Be right back!"

Both Redclaw and Drizzlefall leave Ripplefeather by himself as they vanish into the crowd of cats. The silver and black tabby tom groans and kicks his unfinished magpie.

"Ripplefeather?"

The said tom looks over his shoulder and sees Nightsong standing before him. Before he could tell her to get lost, she said, "I came to apologize."

… _What?_ Ripplefeather blinks in surprise.

"With everything going on, I shouldn't have given you a hard time." Nightsong said.

Ripplefeather blinks again. Nightsong shifts her paws uncomfortably and twitches her tail tip. "Would you say something so I don't feel weird?"

"What-?" Ripplefeather shook his fur and stands up straight.

"Sure, sure."

Nightsong squints at him. "Just don't get a big head or I will snap you out of it."

The black she-cat flicks her tail and pads away from Ripplefeather. He feels a paw touch his shoulder and jumps out of fear.

"Crisis averted." Drizzlefall told Redclaw. Ripplefeather snorts and just happens to see Littlestar underneath the highledge… staring directly at him with a hidden threat.

 _Fox-dung._


	19. 19, What I've Done

_~ What I've done! I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become! Erase myself, and let go of what I've done! ~_ _ **What I've Done, by Linkin Park**_

* * *

Chapter 19

" **What I've Done."**

5/20/17 - 5/21/17 - 5/22/17

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

 _The past four days have certainly_ been stressful. The recent report of a small ShadowClan patrol have kept them on their toes. Daisypelt watches her Clanmates chatter nervously about the "ambush" that has yet to come.

 _Frog brained idiots._

The good thing to distract them from this are the new kits. Silversnow and Willowfall had kits two nights ago, and even they only lasted for a brief period of time. Some cats were falling sick after eating the fish or simply swimming.

Everyone's paranoia starts to get under their fur. Daisypelt is already getting tired of the theories instead of solutions.

"Daisypelt."

The light grey tabby looks at Olivestar.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and find some prey?"

It was an order, but Daisypelt can't help hearing an annoyed threat underlining the order. She glances at Olivestar's bulging belly.

 _Hopefully it's just you guys messing with her head._

Daisypelt stands up and leaves the camp, passing a glaring Berrystripe and Applefoot who were just returning. The light grey tabby hears hushed whispers near the stream. She looks and sees Frecklespots sitting close to Ferretleap.

Frecklespots whispers to Ferretleap, but the dark brown tom looks a little uncomfortable with the contact between him and the young she-cat.

An idea comes up in her head.

"Ferretleap!"

Frecklespots looks over and glares at Daisypelt while Ferretleap is surprised to see her.

"Olivestar needs us to go by the stream." She said.

"Can't you do that by yourself?" Frecklespots asks rudely.

"Olivestar's orders." Daisypelt replies smoothly.

Ferretleap looks between the she-cats and quickly leaves Frecklespots and approaches Daisypelt. "I should go…"

"No, wait. How do we know you aren't making this up?"

Daisypelt is getting tired of Frecklespots getting in her face. If she wasn't related to her former apprentice…

 _Nah. I'd still get in trouble for this runt._

"I still don't want to get in trouble with Olivestar if it's true." Ferretleap told Frecklespots. The dark brown tom pads by, Daisypelt gives Frecklespots a triumphant smirk and turns around to follow.

* * *

Ferretleap approaches the stream of the stone-bridge and notices Daisypelt's absence.

"Daisypelt?" He calls out. The light grey tabby barrels over Ferretleap and jumps off just as quickly before he could realize what happened to him. Covered with small bits of grass and mud, Ferretleap looks at the laughing Daisypelt.

"Have you gone mad again?!"

"How is having fun going mad?" Daisypelt snickers. Ferretleap gets up and sees a group of Twolegs on the stone-bridge.

"Get back!" Ferretleap pulls Daisypelt backwards. The two RiverClan cats hide behind the tall grass. The Twolegs pull something out of a paper cover, and some of the others threw metal cylinders into the water, as dark liquid mixes in the water.

"Ugh, I can smell it from here." Ferretleap grumbles.

The Twolegs then turn the bag of paper upside down and several cylinders fall out and the dark murk becomes more apparent, seeping through the stream.

Daisypelt bristles her fur. "This is killing the fish!"

Ferretleap stands up. "We have to report this to Olivestar immediately."

* * *

Cats gather around Daisypelt and Ferretleap as they tell Olivestar what they've found. The RiverClan leader narrows her eyes.

"Those lousy Twolegs… all the fish will be tainted because of them!"

She looks at the crowd. "I want everyone back to work!"

The RiverClan cats reluctantly return to doing their chores. Darkwater glances over to Olivestar. "What is your next move?"

The light brown tabby looks at Darkwater. "Fish has always been our prime source of prey. Thanks to those stupid Twolegs, we have to look for a different solution."

Darkwater's dark amber eyes widens.

"You're not suggesting we steal from ShadowClan again, are you?"

"And ThunderClan if we have to."

"Olivestar, reconsider this please! Tensions are just beginning to settle!"

Olivestar glares at Darkwater. "Need I remind you of Silversnow and your kits?"

Darkwater pales.

 _Silversnow, Bramblekit, Icekit…_

He dips his head. Olivestar looks satisfied, but Darkwater could only see nothing but consequences for them.

* * *

That night, Ferretleap glares into the polluted water as Daisypelt sneaks up behind him to gaze into it. "What a waste."

Ferretleap recoils and looks at Daisypelt. "Must you do that every time?"

"You've had plenty of moons to get used to me." She retorts.

Ferretleap bristles his fur, but doesn't push it. Everything about Daisypelt rubs him the wrong way. He was born when she left, and an apprentice when she returned with those… _beasts._ He lost both his parents because of her, and Cloudstar allowed her to live without justice for what he lost.

"How is your stalker?" She teased.

Ferretleap feels his fur heat up at the mention of Frecklespots. She just makes him uncomfortable, with her being just made a warrior and all. He knows she has a crush on him, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her feelings.

"Don't talk about Frecklespots like that, please."

Daisypelt tilts her head. "So I can expect mini Ferretleaps in the future?" Even though it was meant to be a joke, it left a bitter taste in her mouth the moment it left her lips.

The dark brown tom frowns and looks away. "Why can't you harass Beechclaw? Everyone knows you're obsessed with him like his father."

"Rumors." Daisypelt dismissed. "I simply found him entertaining, but not anymore. You just happened to fit his role better."

"So I'm just something to mess with?!" Ferretleap snarls, surprising Daisypelt. "You haven't changed at all! You're still that psychotic she-cat who left her Clan to _die!"_

Daisypelt narrows her eyes. "I have apologized repeatedly to every cat that I've wronged. Even you. And you still can't let go?"

Ferretleap lashes his tail. "I don't expect someone as broken as you to understand anything about family. Your father is a killer and your mother didn't even care enough to tell it to your face - and replaced you with Graysky!"

The color drains from Daisypelt's face as she stares at Ferretleap.

" _Mom? Mom!" Daisypaw tries to get Ivystar's attention from Graykit inside the nursery. The little grey thing took up too much of Ivystar's attention._

 _Daisypaw crouches down to catch her mother's eye. "Mom-!"_

" _What is it?" Ivystar growls, tired from lack of sleep. "Daisypaw, for StarClan's sake you are old enough to not whine for attention."_

" _But-."_

" _No buts. Now leave, you're upsetting your sister."_

" _Half-sister!" Daisypaw hissed. Furious with Ivystar coddling Graykit more than she ever did with her._

" _Daisypaw." The light grey tabby looks at Cloudheart, staring her down. "I think it's time for you to leave."_

 _Daisypaw reluctantly backs out as Cloudheart nuzzles Ivystar and looks at Graykit fondly. Daisypaw frowns, feeling out of place._

 _ **Did my father ever look at me like that?**_

 _She growls and leaves the new family alone, not caring of cats were judging her for being selfish._

Daisypelt feels a growl rumble in her throat. Ferretleap automatically prepares for her to attack him, but she glares at him standing up with a stiff tail.

"You talk as if you were there when it happened." Daisypelt sneers. "Such arrogance for a tom who is too cowardly to tell a persistent she-cat to get lost. I suggest you don't speak to me unless it's an apology."

Ferretleap watches Daisypelt stalk away, and despite trying not to feel guilty, he still feels remorse for throwing a hurtful statement at her. Daisypelt pushes through the tall grass and bumps into dark brown fur.

"Otterheart?"

Her former apprentice looks startled to see Daisypelt and fluffs up her fur.

"Wh-What are you still doing up?"

Daisypelt squints her eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Otterheart looks genuinely embarrassed, happy and guilty. Daisypelt wonders why, but has a bit of a clue…

"What's wrong?" Otterheart suddenly asks her. "You look like you're about to cry."

"... It's nothing."

Daisypelt pushes past the one cat who accepts her and curls into her nest. Her memories plague her with the same venomous hatred she thought she buried long ago. Otterheart appears and grabs her nest to move next to Daisypelt and rests her back against her former mentor's.

Ferretleap cautiously steers clear of Daisypelt entirely and goes to his nest. He hears small sobbing noises muffled out.

 _She's crying, isn't she?_ Ferretleap, even more guilty than before, falls asleep with a heavy conscious.

* * *

 **Redemption is a long road for Daisypelt. Ferretleap isn't willing to forgive her and brought up her mother and stepfather. Daisypelt is triggered by her neglectful kit-hood and brings back the hatred she tried to bury since her days of being immobile. Poor girl. ~ Kyubi**


	20. 20, Bridge of Light

_~ That's when love can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrongs all right, that's when you know it's worth the fight. That's when love turns nighttime into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight. 'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light. ~_ _ **Bridge of Light, by P!nk from "Happy Feet 2"**_

* * *

Chapter 20

" **Bridge of Light."**

5/21/17 - 5/22/17 - 5/23/17 - 5/24/17

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

 _The full moon in the April sky brightens_ her silver furcoat into a sparkling, white appearance. Brightflower knees her paws in the ground.

"The Gathering as warriors! I can't wait!" Cricketleap said to Nutbranch.

"I know. I can't wait for it. I just hope _someone_ doesn't do anything indecent to ruin it."

Brightflower knew they were talking about her, she ignores the two toms stride past her. She has grown used to the jibes of her Clanmates by now. She despises her fur coat for resembling her mother's, and her Clanmates for joining in the ridiculing and saying she will turn out like Violetbloom no matter what she does.

 _Suppose they're right?_

That is Brightflower's biggest fear.

"WindClan, let's go!"

Brightflower follows Brackenstar and tries to stay with Hawkflight and Echobreeze, and as far away from the teasing toms in her Clan.

* * *

 _ **~ Smokeclaw ~**_

Smokeclaw prepares to leave right behind his sisters, Mosscloud and Fernblossom. Patchflower insisted on leaving with them until Heatherstar agreed. But most of them knew it was because of Ploverwing, who recently gave birth to Longfoot's daughter, Milkkit, and refuses to be in the same den with her.

Even so, Marshfoot and Lichenfall stay behind due to their coughing fits by Owlflight's orders. Patchflower's kits crowd Smokeclaw's paws.

"Tell us all about it!" Leafkit told him and Shrewnose. Firekit looks Smokeclaw directly in the eye. "And show them that we're _loyal_ ShadowClan cats!"

Smokeclaw feels a twinge of wariness when he hears the underlying threat in Firekit's tone. What kind of kit would have such hostility?

Smokeclaw follows his Clanmates with anticipation in his every pawstep. Would Otterheart be there? He certainly hopes so.

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

" _ShadowClan is here!"_

She feels her heart jump and immediately searches for Smokeclaw in the moving crowd, and finds his dark grey pelt blending in. Just as she prepares to go for him, Heavyclaw calls her name.

Flicking her tail with annoyance she looks over to him.

"Why don't you stick around?" He suggests.

"No thank you." She replies curtly. _Don't try to be a good guy to me after abandoning me._

Heavyclaw leans in. "I know about you and that ShadowClan cat. I saw you at Moonpool."

Otterheart's breath hitched, she sees the small triumph in her brother's eyes. She makes sure no cat is listening as she glares him down. "Yeah, what of it?"

Heavyclaw frowns at her bold comment.

"Of all cats you could betray RiverClan for, you chose the one who is the brother of our father's murderer. Have you know shame?"

Otterheart hisses.

"Mind your business. Don't pretend to be my brother when you stopped being one long ago!"

Heavyclaw shakes his head. "I'm doing this for you, Otterheart. You can't continue with this foolish kit-crush any longer."

 _Kit-crush?! How dare he-?!_ Otterheart feels too furious to think clearly.

"How dare you march into my life and tell me what to do after what you did." She growls. "What me and Smokeclaw have is not a kit-crush, and I don't expect you to understand how much he means to me."

Heavyclaw sighs. "You leave me no choice then. I'll have to tell Mom about this."

Otterheart snorts. "You won't do that, you're not that arrogant enough to ruin my one chance of happiness."

"We'll see, Otterheart. You have until tonight to call it off."

Heavyclaw turns around without waiting for a reply. Otterheart scoffs and pads straight towards Smokeclaw.

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

Featherwing stays in the back of the crowd while trying not to step on some paws. She sees Thistlefang and Snowpelt sitting together, and a RiverClan tom staring at Snowpelt with an unreadable emotion before mixing in with his Clanmates.

 _Was that Beechclaw? Why was he…?_

Featherwing comes to a realization. Could Snowpelt be seeing Beechclaw? She hasn't announced a relationship with Thistlefang despite being close to him, as far as Featherwing knew.

Could Snowpelt be with Thistlefang to cover her meetings with Beechclaw?

Featherwing feels a cat bump into her and glares at the unfocused cat.

"Watch it, will you?"

"Featherwing?" Swiftstrike is surprised to find her so soon. The light grey she-cat blinks at him.

"Oh, Swiftstrike is it?"

Swiftstrike puffs his chest. "I'm glad you were thinking of me after all that time."

Featherwing rolls her light blue eyes. "Oh, please…"

She gets up and pads away, Swiftstrike quickly catches up to her before she can melt with the crowd.

"I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry for that." He says. "I just wanted to talk."

Featherwing looks at his blue eyes and finds herself becoming at ease with his presence.

"Okay. Talk."

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

She has officially lost track of her father and sister.

Brightflower couldn't find them in the crowd - which is ridiculous considering they have brightly colored pelts! - she looks and sees Nutbranch and Cricketleap talking to some RiverClan and ShadowClan toms, and they all look back at her with a mean look.

 _They're already spreading lies about me!_

Brightflower quickly retreats to the very back when she almost runs into a blue grey shape.

"Brightflower!" Mintpelt cries out in surprise. Brightflower was not looking forward to being near Nutbranch and Cricketleap's brother.

" _All cats come to the leaders tree! The Gathering is about to begin!"_

Mintpelt pats his tail to an empty spot next to him.

"Sit with me." He insists.

Brightflower narrows her eyes. "If you try anything funny…" She warns before sitting down. Mintpelt sighs and looks up at the leaders.

Brackenstar goes first.

"WindClan has five new warriors within its ranks. Brightflower, Echobreeze, Cricketleap, Nutbranch and Mintpelt are here with us tonight."

" _Brightflower! Echobreeze! Cricketleap! Nutbranch! Mintpelt!"_

Brightflower straightens up hearing her name. She sees Nutbranch narrowing his eyes on her and whispering to Cricketleap and Lizardtail.

 _What did I supposedly do now?_

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

After Brackenstar finishes his report, Heatherstar takes his place.

"We also have new warriors with us tonight. Mallowfrost, Juniperheart, Chestnutfur, Smokeclaw, Fernblossom and Shrewnose!"

Otterheart tries not to cheer too loud when calling her love's name. Smokeclaw catches her eye and smiles before looking at his leader. She can feel Heavyclaw's gaze boring into her pelt, but she promptly ignores him.

"We also have sad news. Kestrelwing has passed away two nights ago, leaving Owlflight as our sole medicine cat."

Cats murmur in remorse and respect for the old medicine cat, and cheer for Owlflight. Most notably, Mosscloud, Swiftstrike, Smokeclaw, Shrewnose and Fernblossom were the loudest in cheering their brother's name.

"Patchflower and Ploverwing have given birth to kits, and Quailheart is in the nursery expecting kits of her own. That is all ShadowClan has to report."

Olivestar takes Heatherstar's place. Otterheart notices the bulge in her belly, realizing just now that she was carrying kits, she wonders who the father is?

"RiverClan also has three new warriors in the form of Frecklespots, Otterheart and Heavyclaw."

" _Frecklespots! Otterheart! Heavyclaw!"_

The dark brown she-cat sees Heavyclaw whispering to Applefoot before quickly moving away from her. Applefoot looks concerned about what he said. Otterheart tries to ignore the dread in her belly.

"We also have kits born to Silversnow and Darkwater, hence why she isn't here tonight, and Willowfall and Bouldertooth. That is all we have to report."

Olivestar carefully leaves her place for Littlestar to take over.

"ThunderClan has new warriors as well. Redclaw, Ripplefeather, Creeksong, Drizzlefall and Seedwhisker. Maplecloud has also moved into the nursery, expecting her first litter of kits with Finchblaze."

Otterheart sees the WindClan warrior, Frogskip, blink in shock, then pride.

"That is all we have to report."

"Otterheart." The RiverClan she-cat looks back and sees Applefoot.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Otterheart follows Applefoot over the tree-bridge, and the inevitable starts running through her mind. Heavyclaw told her. But Otterheart couldn't be entirely sure of that.

Just then, the yellow she-cat turns on her with a glare. "Heavyclaw told me your meeting with a cat named Smokeclaw."

Otterheart tries not to let her fear overwhelm her at the fury and hurt in Applefoot's eyes. She can see Heavyclaw and Frecklespots cross the bridge and watch with heavy betrayal - in Frecklespots' part.

"Tell me he's lying." Applefoot whispers, almost begging.

"I've told you it's true." Heavyclaw insists. Applefoot whips around to glare at her son. "I want to hear it from her! Otterheart is rash, but she would never betray me!"

Otterheart tries not to cry. She straightens her posture and looks her mother in the eye. "Yes. Smokeclaw and I are mates."

Applefoot falters, then she rakes her claws across Otterheart's face, leaving three claw marks on her face, and knocking her down. Frecklespots gasps in shock while Heavyclaw winces, almost regretting his decision to tell Applefoot.

Otterheart brushes her paw on her face and sees blood on her paw pad.

"How could you betray your father?!" Applefoot yowls. "The tom who is the brother of his killer, do you know how stupid you are?!"

Otterheart stands up despite the claw marks stinging her face.

"You're going to end it. Tonight, and _never_ speak his name again."

"Why are you so against this?!" Otterheart growls. "You stopped being a mother the moment those kits were born!"

All the pent up anger and sadness rolls off of Otterheart.

"Smokeclaw has been there for me when you turned your backs on me! He loves me for who I am and not because of some _kit-crush!_ But I don't expect you to understand true love considering you _never_ loved Heavystorm to begin with!"

Applefoot almost buckles under her weight at the mention of her dead mate. Otterheart wonders for a moment if she went too far…

Applefoot glares at her daughter. "You will do it or I will tell Olivestar, and she will exile you. I've never been more ashamed of you."

Applefoot stalks away from Otterheart. Heavyclaw doesn't give her a glance, Frecklespots looks genuinely distressed, but she leaves Otterheart behind.

The dark brown she-cat notices ShadowClan cats crossing the bridge, and Smokeclaw stops to see the scars on her face.

"What happened…?"

Otterheart wanted to confide everything in him, and be comforted by his warm words and press herself into his pine scented, muscular frame to feel protected and loved. She sees Applefoot glaring at her in the distance. Her fear trumped over her love for the ShadowClan tom.

"Don't."

Smokeclaw blinks. "What?"

Otterheart shakes her head. "Just don't. I can't do this anymore!"

Otterheart runs away from him. Smokeclaw never felt more confused than before. She stops by her mother with an icy glare. "I hope you're happy."

"I am. Trust me, Otterheart, you'll find a better tom with an impeccable reputation, like Beechclaw…"

Otterheart snarls. "Don't feed me your frog-dung! You're happy while I'm miserable, and that's how it always ends for me!"

* * *

 _ **~ Mintpelt ~**_

"Mintpelt, you can choose your patrol."

The blue grey tom nods to Hollyclaw before searching for the first cat in his mind. "Brightflower?"

The silver tabby she-cat is hiding under a heather bush when he makes himself seen by her. "Hollyclaw wants us to patrol the border."

Brightflower grunts and gets up. She follows next to Mintpelt as they travel to the stream near ThunderClan.

"I wonder if fish swim here." He said looking into the stream.

"I doubt it." Brightflower replies. "Besides, we're not exactly built to swim like RiverClan."

Mintpelt remains quiet through the patrol, which frustrates him to no end. He should be able to talk to her. Nutbranch always made her out to be as bad as her mother, but her actions during the Gathering proved otherwise.

Mintpelt wanted to get to know the _true_ Brightflower.

"How is your day?" He asks her. Brightflower glances at him.

"Seriously?"

Mintpelt sighs at his foolish question. Brightflower feels guilty for her retort.

"Why are you speaking to me? You've heard talk going around about me."

Mintpelt say, "Yeah, well, I don't listen to rumors that much. I'm just trying to be a friend."

"A friend, huh?" Brightflower mused. "Alright. I guess it won't hurt."

Despite the comment, Mintpelt can hear genuine interest from her voice.

* * *

He and Brightflower part ways as he makes his way to the fresh kill pile and hears loud talking near the heather bush. Mintpelt takes his rabbit and sees a furious Brightflower cornered by Nutbranch.

"-expect me to believe that? I knew you were demented, Nutbranch, but this is just unflattering."

Nutbranch chuckles. "You don't believe me? Mintpelt and I made a bet that you would be cozy with him as soon as he showed you attention."

"Don't you lie to me!" Brightflower shouts, attracting attention immediately afterwards. "Mintpelt doesn't behave like you, as far as I'm concerned!"

Mintpelt drops his rabbit and pads to his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Mintpelt! Glad you're here, you and I talked about Brightflower at one point, right?"

Mintpelt knew he was referring to their conversation when Brightflower and Echobreeze passed their warrior assessment.

"Yeah, but-."

"So you agree that she was an easy catch?" Nutbranch puts in.

Brightflower stares at Mintpelt. "What?!"

Mintpelt looks at Nutbranch and Brightflower before glaring at Nutbranch.

"Now wait a minute! You can't-!"

"But you admit that you wanted to have kits with her to prove how easy it would be?"

Mintpelt became overwhelmed with fury and frustration.

 _He is throwing this out of proportion! I said I would like to have kits one day - I never said Brightflower's name!_

"Brightflower, he's lying-."

"I don't…" Brightflower trails off, seeing many judgments passed down on her and Nutbranch's smug face. "I don't believe you."

The silver tabby she-cat runs past Mintpelt and Nutbranch and across the moors. Mintpelt spits a curse at Nutbranch before racing after Brightflower.

"Brightflower! Brightflower, wait!"

" _Leave me alone!"_

Brightflower runs on Thunderpath as a red monster comes down. She looks at the blaring bright lights and becomes frozen with shock.

" _Brightflower-!"_

The silver tabby is hit in the head and falls down as the monster passes over her and vanishes. Mintpelt rushes to Brightflower and sees blood trickling from her nose.

"Brightflower, stay with me!" Mintpelt begs her. "Everything Nutbranch said was a lie! I never made any bet with him - please let me know you're still there!"

Brightflower's ears twitch and moans, "Mint… pelt?"

Mintpelt grabs her scruff and drags her away from Thunderpath before another monster shows up. He sees the distant faces of Hazelheart and Softdawn before laying Brightflower down.

Mintpelt's frustration goes back to Nutbranch.

 _I swear to StarClan if she doesn't make it._

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

Amelia prepares to leave as Flint rounds up their kits, Magpie, Storm and Jay.

"Do they have to go?" Aspenkit asks Gingershine. The gold brown tom had become attached to Amelia's kits as a source of positive playmates, especially Magpie.

"Yes. They have to go home now." Gingershine replies.

Magpie touches Aspenkit's cheek with her tail. "Don't worry. When I'm big and strong, I'll see you again."

Aspenkit brightens up to her promise. Amelia and Flint take their kits out of the camp. Featherwing takes the time to think about Swiftstrike.

" _Can we meet by the stream?"_

 _Featherwing looks at him in shock. "Whatever for?"_

" _Talk, compare which littermate is the most irritating?" Swiftstrike says, flashing a cocky grin before softening his features._

" _Just give me a chance. Please?"_

Featherwing agreed to it without a second thought. She knew it was wrong, against the warrior code to meet Swiftstrike tonight.

"Featherwing?" She looks and sees Windstorm giving her a look of concern.

"Is something wrong?"

Featherwing longs to confide in her father about the confusing feelings, blurred lines and poor judgment she is experiencing. But something stops her.

"No. I'm feeling okay."

Windstorm gives her a lingering stare and nods before leaving her alone.

"It's just one night." She told herself.

* * *

Featherwing made sure everyone is asleep and exits the camp.

"Featherwing?"

The light grey she-cat leaps out of her pelt, Windstorm is giving her a quizzical look.

"I'm just taking a walk." She told her father. Windstorm gives her a nod, too tired to question it. Featherwing pads away with a guilty conscience and light headed.

 _I just lied to Windstorm. I_ never _lied to him before._

When she approaches the stream, she knew she was walking the same path her great-grandmother, Sweetflower, took when she started meeting with Ashcloud while he was still a RiverClan warrior.

 _Sweetflower told us that story so many times. They risked being exiled from their Clans for the sake of love… But that's not what this is! I barely even know Swiftstrike, other than he's a ShadowClan warrior. We're just meeting each other to have a civil discussion._

In the midst of her mind, Featherwing can make out Swiftstrike with the moon shining light on his black fur. His blue eyes see her and shines brightly.

Featherwing repeats the thought to herself as she makes her way to Swiftstrike.

* * *

 _ **~ Smokeclaw ~**_

The next morning Smokeclaw couldn't think straight. All of his thoughts were on Otterheart.

 _What did she mean by 'she can't do this anymore'? And how did she get those scars on her face? Is somebody hurting her, threatening her?_

Smokeclaw tries to clear his head. His duty to ShadowClan needs to come first.

Cats were beginning to fall sick with whitecough, and Marshfoot and Lichenfall were the first to suffer from it. Now it passed on to Foxfur, Mosscloud and Mallowfrost.

Owlflight is working his paws off, and Juniperheart and Rabbitstep were trying to help using the herbs he taught them to use, but Owlflight is the only one who truly knows how to cure the sickness.

Smokeclaw's vision begins to become blurry, and he leans against the boulder for support.

 _Otterheart…_

He can see her lovely face and dark brown pelt. Unaware that it is Fernblossom standing in front of him. "Smokeclaw, are you okay?" She asks.

Smokeclaw blinks and sways on his paws before falling on his side. Fernblossom bristles with fright and cries out, "Owlflight! Smokeclaw fainted!"

The dark grey tom begins to lose his focus even as cats start to gather around him in concern, and Owlflight pushing through and trying to get him up.

"Otterheart… Why?" He moans softly before giving way to darkness.

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

"Otterheart, stop wasting that trout!"

The dark brown she-cat looks at Applefoot with a glare.

"If you insist on sulking around, go out and get some fish."

"The water is tainted." Otterheart whispers. Applefoot narrows her eyes.

"Excuse me? Do I need to report to Olivestar about you-know-who?"

Otterheart glares harder and notices Olivestar glancing over to mother and daughter. Otterheart growls and gets up and stalks away from Applefoot, leaving the camp entirely and looks beyond the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

 _Something doesn't feel right._

Otterheart tries to ignore it, but she has this bad feeling whenever she looks at ShadowClan's borders.

"Hey."

She jumps and sees, with fury resurfacing, Heavyclaw.

"Stop daydreaming and get busy before Applefoot finds out." He told her.

Otterheart sneers. "You mean you'll tell her."

Heavyclaw flicks his tail and pads away from her. Otterheart never felt more miserable. Cats were beginning to notice her change in behavior, and start becoming nosy enough for her to leave to get some air.

Applefoot watches her like a hawk since the passing Gathering and has never apologized for the scars on her face.

Otterheart tries not to think about Smokeclaw's crushed face. The one cat who actually cares for her is probably her worst enemy.

"Hey, kit."

She looks and sees Daisypelt approaching her. "Why are you sulking around? Olivestar is already tense enough."

Otterheart tries to fight the tears, but Daisypelt caught sight of a stray tear falling down her former apprentice's face.

"What's wrong?" Daisypelt whispers softly. Otterheart bows her head.

"I can't let him go…" Otterheart's words tumble out. "It's hurting me so much, I can't do it anymore."

"Are you talking about that ShadowClan tom?"

Otterheart looks at Daisypelt. "Did Heavyclaw and Applefoot tell you?!"

"No. I saw you at the Gathering, I didn't realize that your brother and mother knew of it."

"She does now, thanks to Heavyclaw." Otterheart growls, pressing her head on Daisypelt's shoulder.

"Suppose their right? Am I betraying Heavystorm by caring for his killer's brother? Am I such a bad cat for feeling this way?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow it down." Daisypelt said to her. "You can't help who has a place in your heart, Otterheart."

Otterheart looks at her former mentor.

"Listen. I've never seen you so depressed since Applefoot… you know. I can tell Smokeclaw means a lot to you."

"But what if it's just a kit-crush?"

Daisypelt shrugs. "You'll never know unless you try."

Otterheart sniffs and removes herself from Daisypelt's shoulder.

"You're right. You're absolutely right."

Daisypelt looks at her one last time before leaving. Otterheart knew what she needs to do.

* * *

 _ **~ Mintpelt ~**_

It took Brackenstar's strength to pull Mintpelt off of Nutbranch. Nutbranch is left with two scars while Mintpelt lost an ear.

The blue-grey tom stands guard in front of the medicine cat den just in case anyone tries to make a mockery of Brightflower's condition. It the least he could do for her. The sun sets, and Mintpelt sees Hazelheart appear from the rock crevice.

"Is she okay?" He asks her. Hazelheart nods. "She's awake, but I gave her poppyseeds to put her to sleep. She was hit pretty hard."

"Can I see her?"

Mintpelt frets at the sight of Brightflower, but at least she isn't hurt so badly. The silver tabby looks at him with dull blue eyes.

"Brightflower." He says. "Nutbranch lied about everything. I mean, I _do_ want kits one day, but your name was never brought up."

Brightflower growls. "When you say that I feel like a fool…"

Mintpelt shakes his head. "No, Brightflower. I'm sorry this happened to you. Nobody should suffer for their parents choices, not even you."

Brightflower smiles ruefully. "I'm stuck with Violetbloom even if I disown her."

"That doesn't mean you should let her define who you are." Mintpelt replies softly.

" _Brightflower!"_

Mintpelt quickly exits the crevice and meets Hawkflight's gaze. Echobreeze went inside, and Hawkflight gives Mintpelt a suspicious stare before following Echobreeze.

Mintpelt sighs with relief knowing Brightflower will recover.

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

The red, pink sky brought comfort to Otterheart. She hears whispers and sees Specklekit, Pebblekit and Whitekit watching her from the bushes.

She hasn't even looked at them since she broke ties with her family.

"Come here." She told them. The three kits whisper to each other, obviously wary of her. Pebblekit is the first to step out with Specklekit and Whitekit following him.

"Our mommy told us not to talk to you!" Pebblekit declared.

Otterheart tilts her head. "Why?"

"She said you were a bad in-flew-ence." Whitekit whispers.

 _Of course she would._ Otterheart thought shrewdly. She shakes her head.

"I'm not a bad influence. I just like doing things my way."

Specklekit looks at her closely. "You're not a bad cat like the warriors say…"

"You look sad." Pebblekit observed.

Otterheart nods. "I am."

"Why?" Whitekit asks, concerned for his half-sister.

"I gave up on someone who meant a lot to me." She told them. "He was very nice to me when I was going through a hard time, and I fear that I lost him for good."

"Do you _lu-u-ve_ him?" Specklekit teased her.

"Yes." Otterheart replies without missing a beat. Specklekit giggles while her brothers scrunched up their noses in disgust.

"Why aren't you with him?" Specklekit pressed. "If you love him, then tell him!"

"I would, but he lives somewhere else."

"Then go!" Pebblekit told her. "If you like him a whole lot then go to him!"

Otterheart smiles. "I was just about to do that. Thank you for caring."

"Can we tell mom you're going to him?" Whitekit asks.

Knowing Applefoot, she would stop Otterheart before she left if she stayed in the morning.

"Yes, but tell her in the morning."

Otterheart feels stares on her back. Carpstream appears from behind her, gazing at her with sad amber eyes.

"You're leaving?"

Otterheart looks at her friend. "Yes."

"Why?" Carpstream whispers, sadness thick in her voice. "Is it because of Applefoot? Or the others talking about you? You know I have your back and everything, right?"

Otterheart briefly nuzzles Carpstream's shoulder.

"I know you would have, but things have changed and I have to follow my instincts."

"You're instincts?... It's a tom, isn't it?"

Otterheart nods. Carpstream touches her best friend's ear with her nose.

"I'll miss you. Just make sure he's right for you."

* * *

Nighttime is apparent in the pitch black sky and stars. Otterheart finds her chance and sneaks past her Clanmates and out into the clearing. She swims across the stream and goes across the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

Otterheart enters the ShadowClan camp and sees Owlflight enter his den. Hoping for him to support her, she follows him inside the den and sees a familiar dark, smoky grey pelt inside the nest.

"Smokeclaw?" She whispers, catching Owlflight's attention.

"I've seen you, you're that RiverClan cat, Otterheart?"

Otterheart shakes her head. "I'm not part of RiverClan anymore. I…"

Owlflight blinks and realizes what she meant to say. "You're my brother's mate…"

He sighs and nods. "His sickness has gone down, but he won't be up until morning."

"I can wait." Otterheart said faithfully. The dark brown she-cat settles inside Smokeclaw's nest and presses herself close to him. Owlflight couldn't help but smile at what his younger brother had found in a mate.

 _They look more stable than Splashpelt and Grassclaw, that's for sure._

Owlflight goes to his nest and falls asleep as well.

* * *

 _Smokeclaw doesn't know how he ended here, in this starlit forest. He sees a brown and white splashed she-cat, who he almost mistakes for Mosscloud. And there was only one cat who's strongly identical to his sister…_

" _Mom?"_

 _Splashpelt just stares at him with green eyes. "You shouldn't be here. Go back to that RiverClan cat you care so much about."_

 _Splashpelt touches Smokeclaw's head, and his entire body becomes heavy and falls over with darkness clouding his vision._

* * *

The dark grey tom blinks as his head starts to hurt. He opens his eyes late at night. He sees fur, dark brown with thick fur coat and a creamy underbelly…

 _Otterheart!_

Smokeclaw rests his front paw on her cheek, her fur is real. She's with him, in his Clan. Why is she here anyway?

Smokeclaw shakes his head.

 _It doesn't matter. She's with me now, and whoever hurt her can't do it anymore. Not while I'm around to protect her._

* * *

 **2nd Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leopardpaw

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Emberpaw

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Mistpool - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sagepaw

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes.

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes

Emberpaw - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Leopardpaw - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Sagepaw - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Gingershine - ginger she cat. Mother of Timberclaw's kits, Cherrykit and Flashkit. Foster mother of Aspenkit, Poppykit and Hollykit

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder. Expecting Finchblaze's kits.

 **Kits:**

Cherrykit - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes, four moons old

Flashkit - very light grey tom with white paws, ears and tail, four moons old

Aspenkit - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips, five moons old

Poppykit - black she-cat with green eyes, five moons old

Hollykit - black she-cat with blue eyes, five moons old

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes. Temporary deputy.

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Warriors:**

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **(Queens)**

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes. Mother of Dewcloud's kits. Specklekit (white she-kit with grey splotches and blue eyes), Pebblekit (light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes), and Whitekit (white tom with amber eyes) three moons old

Willowfall - white she cat. Mother of Bouldertooth's kits. Goosekit (long haired grey tom) and Bouncekit (skinny light grey tom) one moon old

Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes, deputy of RiverClan and mother of Darkwater's kits. Bramblekit, (black she-kit with dark grey tabby stripes) and Icekit (white she-cat with light silver stripes) one moon old

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Warriors:**

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Swiftstrike - long haired black tom with blue eyes

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Smokeclaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail, former kittypet

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Queens**

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots. Mother of Longfoot's kits. Leafkit (white and black tabby she-cat), Firekit (ginger tabby with yellow eyes), and Tawnykit (dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest), three moons old

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat. Mother of Longfoot's kit, Milkkit (white furred she-cat with hints of grey) one moon old

Quailheart - very light brown she cat. Expecting Lichenfall's kits.

 **Elders**

Waspsting - yellow tom with black stripes

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

Cricketleap - light ginger tom

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

Larchleap - ginger tom

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

 **(Queens)**

Violetbloom - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Mother of Sleetfrost's kits. Sedgekit (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Harekit (white tom with light brown splotches), and Ashkit, (very dark grey tom with silver stripes and light blue eyes), three moons old

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes, one moon old

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes, one moon old

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes, one moon old

* * *

 **MONSTER CHAPTER! MONSTER CHAPTER! MONSTER CHAPTER!**

 **Yes, yes I'm aware of how big this one is. Let's get with the recap, shall we?**

 **So much stuff has happened!**

 **Featherwing meeting with Swiftstrike. Brightflower being picked on to the point of getting hurt. Otterheart being pushed around by Applefoot and Heavyclaw to the point where she decides to leave her home and best friend behind.**

 **Smokeclaw becomes so worried about the brief break-up, combined with the recent whitecough running around, falls sick himself and faints. At least now Otterheart is with him and they can be together.**

 **Featherwing is feeling conflicted about her interest in Swiftstrike and her loyalty to ThunderClan.**

 **Brightflower is feeling more and more hopeless thanks to Nutbranch, even when someone as nice as Mintpelt sets her off under a misunderstanding. But now she sees him in a new light as a friend, and possibly something more. ~ Kyubi**


	21. 21, Just Like Fire

_~ Just like fire, burning up the way. If I could light the world up for just one day. Watch this madness, colorful charade. No one can be just like me anyway! Just like magic, I'll be flying free. I'ma disappear when they come for me. I'll kick that ceiling, what'cha gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway! Just like fire!. ~_ _ **Just Like Fire, by P!nk**_

Chapter 21

" **Just like Fire."**

* * *

5/22/17 - 5/23/17 - 5/24/17

 _ **~ Emberpaw ~**_

* * *

 _It feels as though her brother is_ possessedby a chattering StarClan cat. She is relieved to be separated from Leopardpaw when Featherwing takes her, Ivyheart, Stormwhisker and Sagepaw out to check their borders.

Featherwing yawns and catches Ivyheart's attention.

"Are you sleeping alright? You've been tired for two days now."

The light grey she-cat straights up. "No, no. I'm alright."

Emberpaw pads ahead to get a look WindClan's moors.

"Get back here!" Stormwhisker snaps. "Are you trying to start a fight?"

The ginger she-cat glares at him when she returns to the patrol. "I just wanted a good look at the moors. Is that a crime?"

"It's a crime to talk back to a warrior." Stormwhisker growls. Emberpaw narrows her eyes and opens her mouth when Ivyheart suddenly stops and smells the air. "Is that… crow-food?"

Stormwhisker turns his attention from Emberpaw and leads the she-cats to a rotting squirrel carcass near WindClan's stream.

"Did WindClan do this?" Emberpaw demands.

Stormwhisker smells the crow-food. "I smell another scent, but it's not WindClan. I think it's RiverClan."

Featherwing wrinkles her nose. "You _think?"_

Ivyheart checks the crow-food. "It's very small. If RiverClan is stealing from us they made sure to hide their scents."

Stormwhisker twitches his whiskers. "Littlestar should know about this."

* * *

Emberpaw waits anxiously for Stormwhisker to finish his report on their findings.

"Emberpaw, stop that. You're tearing the sparrow into pieces." Sunpaw said.

The short furred ginger she-cat looks down on her bird's torn feathers and exposed skin. Emberpaw stands up and pads to the three toms.

"I don't understand why RiverClan is doing this, they have all the fish they could eat." Stormwhisker told Littlestar and Lightstripe.

"Olivestar's always been more aggressive than Cloudstar, but this is out of character for her." Lightstripe said.

Littlestar's tail twitches. "The only thing I can think of is that their water became tainted. This wouldn't be the first time that happened to RiverClan."

"That's still no excuse for them to trespass on our territory." Lightstripe reminds his nephew. Littlestar nods. "I know that."

"So are we gonna fight RiverClan?" Emberpaw busts in. The three older cats look at her in dismay.

"Emberpaw, this is warrior business - go back to the apprentices." Stormwhisker growls.

Emberpaw squares her shoulders. "It's just a question."

"No. We're not going to fight RiverClan, they might claim we attacked them unprovoked. We'll have to wait and catch them in the act."

Emberpaw lashes her tail. "That's all?"

"Littlestar's orders." Stormwhisker said. Emberpaw glares at him.

"I was talking to _him!"_

Littlestar frowns. "Yes, Emberpaw, that is it."

"So leave. Now." Stormwhisker orders in a clipped tone. Emberpaw growls at the arrogant tom as Sunpaw leads her away from him.

* * *

Featherwing and Emberpaw go out the next day for hunting practice. Emberpaw caught a dove and buried it before leaving. When she approaches the ferns where she buried her dove, she hears dirt scraping.

 _What is that?_

Emberpaw cautiously pads to the ferns and sees three cats she's only seen at the Gathering, and the fish smell is apparent. It was RiverClan!

Emberpaw's claws flexed with the urge to go ahead and tear them apart. Her violent day dreamings were interrupted by a bright ginger pelt appear from the bracken and freeze under the RiverClan cats' stare.

 _Sunpaw!_

"Look what we have here, Bouldertooth." One tom chuckles.

Sunpaw slowly backs away and quickly runs.

"Larkflight, stop her before she brings help!" Bouldertooth exclaims.

Emberpaw had no time to think. She burst from the ferns and jumps on top of Larkflight before he could attack Sunpaw. She looks at her sister.

"Get Lightstripe! Now!"

Sunpaw nods and scampers away. Emberpaw is hit in the cheek by claws and rakes her own across Larkflight's face, above his eyes. Bouldertooth lunges for her with claws out. Emberpaw dodges by jumping back, and lunges forward and rakes her claws on Bouldertooth's chest.

One other cat, a brown tabby, came from nowhere and knocks Emberpaw down with a hard _smack_ on the head. Emberpaw falls on her back with her soft belly exposed and Larkflight pinning her down with his blood dripping on her muzzle.

Emberpaw kicks him off and latches herself on the brown tabby and bites her ears and claws on her shoulders.

" _Olivestar!"_

Emberpaw breathes with relief and jumps off - who she realizes is the RiverClan leader. Littlestar lunges himself on Olivestar while Lightstripe, Featherwing chase off Bouldertooth and Larkflight. Littlestar throws Olivestar across the clearing by her scruff.

"Stay out of our territory! You will not get away with this!" He yowls as she escapes from the forest, following her warriors.

"Emberpaw, are you okay - you're bleeding!" Featherwing examines the blood on Emberpaw's muzzle.

The ginger she-cat shakes her off. "It's not my blood, it's Larkflight's."

Sunpaw appears and looks at her sister. "Are you okay? I shouldn't have left you…"

"I _told_ you to go get help." Emberpaw reminds her.

"And you did the right thing. Although Emberpaw was foolish to fight full grown warriors on her own, she was also fighting to protect you." Lightstripe said.

Littlestar nods. "You did great, Emberpaw."

The ginger she-cat smiles at his praise.

* * *

"Emberpaw."

The short furred, ginger she-cat rolls her eyes, looking at Stormwhisker.

"I heard you fought the RiverClan leader today."

"Yeah, what of it?"

Stormwhisker smirks. "That's an impressive feat… for an apprentice."

Emberpaw's temper flares and jumps Stormwhisker. She slams her paws on his chest and feels the impact of his back hitting the ground. Cats stop and look at her and Stormwhisker as she gets off and smirks down on him.

"Yes. An apprentice who put you in your place."

Emberpaw flicks her white tipped tail and strides away from him. Stormwhisker is still on his back when he hears a snicker. He leans his head back and looks at Lionfang upside down.

"Sucks to be put in your place, huh?" Lionfang asks.

Stormwhisker quickly rolls on his back, sputtering and desperate to groom his dark blue fur flat, hoping to get rid of his embarrassment and spark of emotions.

* * *

 **I should be sleeping. I shouldn't be posting a chapter at 3 am, but I am. And there's an 80% chance that it will come back to bite me later... Oh well! ~ Kyubi**


	22. 22, First Time

_~ I'm feeling alive all over again, as deep as the sky, under my skin like being in love she's says for the first time. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm feeling right where I belong, with you tonight like being in love, to feel for the first time. ~_ _ **First Time, by Lifehouse**_

* * *

Chapter 22

" **First Time."**

5/24/17 - 5/25/17 - 5/26/17

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

 _Smokeclaw's dry throat begins to irritate_ him. Owlflight squeezes the moss and drips water in his mouth. Otterheart watches with concern in the dawn's early morning light.

"Is he doing okay?"

Owlflight places the moss down. "The whitecough left him a little out of it, but he seems to be getting better with you here."

The former RiverClan warrior looks at Owlflight.

"I already told Heatherstar and Rabbitstep about you. Heatherstar should be holding a meeting in the morning. With all that's been happening, the others are not going to happy."

* * *

Heatherstar waits until all the ShadowClan cats were present, Otterheart sits outside the medicine cat den with Owlflight, where she is already attracting negative attention.

"We have a new warrior who has joined our ranks." Heatherstar said. "Otterheart, as you may know from Gatherings, has joined ShadowClan to be with Smokeclaw as his mate."

Otterheart tries not flinch when the growls and glares turns to her. She knew of the risks, and she chose Smokeclaw over RiverClan.

"How do we know she's not using him to spy on us?" Patchflower glares at her.

"You can't trust RiverClan!" Dewpelt hissed. "She's just using Smokeclaw!"

"Are you saying that my brother is stupid enough to be tricked?" Swiftstrike growls.

Dewpelt sticks his nose up. "He's dumb enough to fool around with Heavystorm's daughter. Honestly, he's no better than your psycho mother-."

Swiftstrike bristles his fur, his legs with stiff fury. "Listen you-!"

"Silence!" Rabbitstep snaps. "Heatherstar is still speaking, and she doesn't want you making ShadowClan look like undisciplined apprentices!"

Swiftstrike and Dewpelt glare at each other before bowing their heads and stand down. Heatherstar looks to Otterheart.

"She wants you to speak up." Owlflight whispers to the dark brown she-cat. "Letting her speak for you isn't going to convince them to accept you."

She looks back at the crowd who she believed were looking down on her, waiting for her to say something or go back to RiverClan. She gets up and pads to the clearing near Heatherstar and Rabbitstep.

"I assure you that I'm not here as a spy. I'm here because I fell in love with Smokeclaw…"

"Love!" Patchflower scoffs, giving Otterheart an unsympathetic glare. "This young one thinks she knows what love is!"

Swiftstrike leans toward Shrewnose.

"Like _she_ knows what love is…" Patchflower glares at Swiftstrike. Frostpool looks at Heatherstar.

"Why are we even considering it? We should just send her back."

" _No!"_ She cries out. Otterheart gives out a wary sigh. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have much of a family left in RiverClan."

The few cats glance at each other as she continues.

"My mother basically replaced me with her second litter, my littermates left me because I brought up our father. RiverClan hates me because Daisypelt happened to be my mentor and suspects that I will turn out just like her. Not only that, my mother and brother found out about us and forced me to stop seeing him. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to go and be with someone who genuinely cares for me."

"Please, Heatherstar." She pleads the light brown tabby. "Don't send me back, I'll pledge my loyalty to ShadowClan and never betray you."

Heatherstar looks over to a black tom in the crowd and smiles knowingly.

"I believe Otterheart's words are true. As of now she is a ShadowClan cat, and I will need volunteers to show her how to hunt in our territory and learn our ways."

Almost nobody bothers to step forward. Although, a few young warriors stepped forward to the front.

"Chestnutfur, Juniperheart, and Fernblossom. You can each show Otterheart around the territory and get her settled."

Fernblossom dips her head. "We will, Heatherstar."

Otterheart feels like she knows this she-cat. A pretty, dark colored tortoiseshell that Smokeclaw jokes about him and Shrewnose having to chase off the available toms whenever she pads by.

 _This is his sister!_ Otterheart mentally smacks herself for not realizing that sooner.

"The meeting is dismissed." Heatherstar orders. Every cat instantly goes back to work, eyeing Otterheart meanly and whispering behind her back. Chestnutfur, Juniperheart and Fernblossom pad to her.

"Welcome to ShadowClan. This is my sister, Juniperheart." Chestnutfur nods to the tan and white she-cat.

"And his mate." Juniperheart shoulders Fernblossom, who glares at her.

"We are _not!"_

Otterheart looks at the two she-cats and is reminded of her best friend and her sister. She would always deny having any relationship with Beechclaw, like Fernblossom was doing.

 _Carpstream…_

Otterheart feels a tear sting her eye when she recalls the grey she-cat.

"What's wrong?" Chestnutfur asks. Otterheart quickly wipes her tear away.

"It's nothing." She says. "When do we look around the territory?"

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

" _Where is she?!"_

" _Calm down, Applefoot. She probably left to get a rise out of you."_

" _No, she left us for that brute!"_

Daisypelt groans as her sunning nap is interrupted by Applefoot's rants. She looks at the yellow she-cat, who is pacing around camp like a crazy cat while Willowfall and Silversnow try to get her to sit down.

Applefoot is speaking incoherently and jumbling her words so much that nobody is able to understand her. Heavyclaw is kneeing his claws into the ground and stares at the side where ShadowClan territory resides. Frecklespots - the annoying little tick as Daisypelt likes to call her - is sitting close to Ferretleap and fretting over her mother's wellbeing.

It disgusts her how they can make her former apprentice feel like the only cat who is in the wrong, but the moment she's gone they put on this façade and become a concerned family for all to see.

Daisypelt suddenly realizes that she is staring at Ferretleap longer than she thought. The dark brown tom gives her a pleading stare before she crossly turns her head and ignores him.

 _Should've thought about it before you took the shot._

Olivestar had finally got Applefoot to sit down and explain everything. Otterheart's meeting with Smokeclaw, but conveniently she left out attacking her own daughter and threatening her to exile.

They all believed that Otterheart is a traitor and speak horribly about her, and none of her family speak otherwise with the exception of the kits, who were surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

Carpstream is also calm, but she glares at the cats furiously for cursing her best friend.

 _It's not like I can say anything in her defense._ Daisypelt thought, appreciative for Carpstream's loyalty to Otterheart.

Olivestar lashes her tail. "Otterheart is a paw-full, but I hardly think she would leave us for a ShadowClan tom. Not after what they did to your first mate."

"What are you saying?" Applefoot asks.

"We're getting her back. Once she realizes that she's made a mistake she will return to us."

Applefoot didn't look happy - Daisypelt noted - but she nods to Olivestar. The RiverClan leader picks cats close to Otterheart such as Heavyclaw and Frecklespots, Applefoot and Carpstream.

The light grey tabby bristles her fur jumps from her spot to stalk to Olivestar.

"I should be with this patrol. Otterheart was _my_ apprentice."

"Yes, and look how that turned out!" Berrystripe calls out.

 _Does she realize that I'm hoping that my remaining powers are still here so I can strangle her with vines?_

Olivestar stares at Daisypelt before nodding. "Alright, you can come."

When Olivestar turns around, Daisypelt looks at Berrystripe with a triumphant sneer eerily similar to when she attacked RiverClan with the Soulless, and that is what made Berrystripe back away from her in terror.

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

Otterheart tries not to think of the marshy soil between her toes. She slowly stalks and pounces for a frog, her muzzle hits the ground and the frog hops away. She sees a skinny little creature and immediately sinks her claws into it.

Fernblossom pads to her with a toad in her jaws and Chestnutfur by her side.

"You caught a newt!" Chestnutfur said. Otterheart looks at the rough skinned, skinny little creature under her claws.

"Is that what this is?" She questions.

Otterheart returns to camp with Juniperheart, Chestnutfur and Fernblossom while the sun looms overhead. She sees the two she-kits playing with her, but one ginger tabby tom-kit sees her and glares at her with hatred that nearly knocks her off her paws.

 _What kit would have such strong hatred so young?_

Otterheart places the newt in the fresh kill pile, and Patchflower turns up her nose and scoffs, turning tall. Chestnutfur snorts. "Ignore her. She's just upset because a tom never took their courtship seriously."

Otterheart nods. She hears the hissing and a familiar, strong tang of fish. She sees Olivestar and a group of cats behind her as she enters the camp with stride.

Otterheart sees Applefoot, Heavyclaw, Frecklespots, Carpstream and Daisypelt. A wave of nostalgia washes over her seeing Carpstream and Daisypelt, but she keeps her guard up on her family.

Heatherstar pads to Olivestar not disguising her annoyance with Rabbitstep close beside her.

"What is it?" She asks. Olivestar scans the cats and notices the sick ones under Owlflight's care before looking at Heatherstar.

"I believe you have one of my warriors with you. I want her back."

Heatherstar flicks her ear. "Oh? I could have sworn she came here on her own accord."

"Otterheart is a young warrior who is too rash in her decisions, she doesn't know what she wants."

Otterheart bristles her fur with annoyance. _She's talking about me like I'm a mindless piece of fish!_

From the corner of her eye, Otterheart sees Smokeclaw slowly leave the medicine cat den. She immediately runs to him and notices his tired face.

"Shouldn't you sleep some more?" She asks him quietly.

The smokey grey tom shakes his head.

"I'm not tired. Not anymore."

"Otterheart!"

The dark brown she-cat winces at her mother's voice and looks over in Applefoot's direction coming toward her. Applefoot glares at Smokeclaw briefly before looking at Otterheart with fondness she hasn't seen in so long.

"My precious little she-cat." Applefoot purrs, moving in to touch her muzzle. Otterheart remembers the night she left behind the scars on her face and backs away from the yellow she-cat.

Smokeclaw takes note of Otterheart's reaction and presses his pelt against Otterheart supportively. Applefoot narrows her eyes.

"Honey." Applefoot begins. "I know you must be confused, but this is no excuse to act out."

"I'm not going back…" Otterheart squeaks, in an almost kit-like voice.

Applefoot reaches her front paw toward her and making Otterheart tense. Smokeclaw reaches out and bats Applefoot's paw away, squaring up his shoulders.

"Don't make this harder, Applefoot." Smokeclaw warns her.

The RiverClan queen flattens her ears. "You don't have the right to speak to me. You stole my daughter from us!"

"No, all I did was love her. _You_ each had a paw in driving her away."

Heavyclaw and Frecklespots wince as if he struck them. Applefoot is stiff with anger, and looks at Otterheart.

"I'm staying with Smokeclaw." Otterheart says, regaining her voice. "I love him, and I made my decision. I deserve to feel loved and accepted, and that's something you forgot how to."

Heatherstar looks at Olivestar. "Looks like she made her choice."

Olivestar glares at her before calling Applefoot over. Carpstream and Daisypelt broke from the group. Carpstream nuzzles Otterheart before looking at Smokeclaw.

"You better take good care of her, you hear me? And name your kits after me!" She told her.

"And no broken hearts." Daisypelt said. Smokeclaw blinks at her.

 _Did… that come out as a threat or a warning?_

The two RiverClan she-cats went back to Olivestar as she left the camp. Some ShadowClan cats were actually impressed with Otterheart for standing her ground.

Otterheart presses her muzzle on Smokeclaw's shoulder and smiles.

* * *

 _ **~ Firekit ~**_

Firekit feels Leafkit hit his back. "Watch it!" He spits.

"Take it easy." Tawnykit said. With Ploverwing sleeping, Milkkit peeks over the nest but knows better than to try and play with them. Patchflower made it very clear that none of them should associate with Milkkit, considering Longfoot dotes on the young kit more than he does with them.

Firekit didn't like Longfoot for that. But then again the only tom role model he had was Thistleclaw, and he did more for him than his coward, kittypet father, Pinestar.

He focuses his attention on the two infamous mates: Smokeclaw and Otterheart. The sight of those two so close, and Heatherstar _allowing_ them to stay, infuriates Firekit to no end.

 _If I was twice the size right now I'd slaughter them both._

Firekit takes a deep breath before he gets carried away with his thoughts. He will bide his time and wait for his apprenticeship. Once that happens, he and that upstart Lionstar will reunite and come proceed with the plan.


	23. 23, Because of You

_~ Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid. ~_ _**Because of You, by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

Chapter 23

" **Because of You."**

* * *

5/26/17 - 5/27/17 - 5/28/17

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

 _Something inside Brightflower told her to leave and find her mother. But her mother wasn't Violetbloom. Still, she left and manages to leave camp despite being five moons old, and found her mother at last._

 _The tabby with a beautiful, rippling light brown fur coat is talking quietly to a handsome black tom._

" _Mom?"_

 _The tabby looks at Brightflower coldly. "Oh, you. Why aren't you sleeping?"_

" _I was worried about you. You didn't come back at all last night."_

 _The black tom cooed mockingly. "Look at that, Larkwing, she was worried about you."_

 _Larkwing wrinkles her nose. "Look, I'm not going back to WindClan. You're old enough to take care of yourself."_

 _Brightflower blinks. "But… But."_

" _Not another word." Larkwing said to her. "I've done my part in raising you, I deserve to be with Henry and live with him."_

 _Brightflower feels a surge of grief and anger swell up inside her._

" _You lousy excuse for a she-cat! I swear to StarClan I will_ never _be like you!"_

 _Larkwing chuckles. "Oh, don't be foolish. Your fate is already etched in stone, Violetkit. There's no stopping it."_

Brightflower gasps and catches Softdawn's attention.

"Are you alright?" Softdawn presses her paw on Brightflower's forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Brightflower feels antsy in her nest and moves around. Softdawn clears out the leftover bones from Hawkflight and Echobreeze giving her something to eat during her stay.

"Can I leave? I feel like I'm going insane in here!" Brightflower said.

Softdawn scoffs lightly. "Nobody is keeping you from leaving. We're just waiting for you to make the first move."

The silver tabby she-cat puts her front paws out of the nest and stretches her hind legs. She pokes her head out of the crevice in the evening light. Brightflower is immediately spotted by her Clanmates and becomes the center of attention.

" _There she is!"_

" _Shh! You want her to snap again?"_

" _She already looks unstable, though."_

Brightflower tries to ignore the comments. She sits down near the medicine cat den and feels a light breeze blowing through her fur, she almost lost herself in her thoughts and notices Violetbloom standing in front of her.

Brightflower narrows her eyes on Violetbloom. "What is it?"

Violetbloom hasn't bothered with her since she told her off as an apprentice. Brightflower didn't want to be bothered by her, so what does she want now?

"Brightflower. Do me a favor and look after your littermates for me."

Brightflower growls. "What makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do?"

Violetbloom stares at her silently, almost hollow. "You don't know how lucky you are to have littermates to lean on. Just look after the kits, will you?"

Brightflower crossly turns her head. "Lousy excuse for a she-cat…"

Violetbloom actually looks wounded, and leaves her oldest daughter without another word.

* * *

Brightflower hears outrage talking overlapping each other the next early morning. She looks up and sees Brackenstar talking to Violetbloom's kits.

"Harekit, please explain where your mother said she was going?"

The white and brown tom trembles with fright. "She said… she was leaving with her mate."

Hushed whispers spread through the camp as Brightflower raises her head up. Brackenstar shushes the Clan for Harekit to continue speaking.

"And?" He asks gently.

"She just left. She didn't say where she just left us." Harekit replies.

Brightflower feels her ears heat up with rage as she races out of camp. She follows Violetbloom's scent and runs past the Twolegplace and onto Thunderpath. Her search ends near the small Twoleg territory and sees her mother, with a big, brown tabby purring happily.

Brightflower is stiff with outrage. Violetbloom and the tom vanish into an alley without noticing Brightflower. The silver tabby turns around and makes her slow journey back to WindClan to report what she found.

* * *

"Brightflower. You're on hunting patrol with me, Nutbranch and Cricketleap."

The silver tabby tries not to grimace when she pads toward the WindClan deputy. Cricketleap quickly pulls himself away from Softdawn and runs to Hollyclaw.

Hollyclaw splits up the group and Brightflower takes a chance and heads to the stream to think. She suddenly stops and smells a rank scent that lingers through the border and into the forest, where two ThunderClan toms were near the stream.

One tom, a dark blue one, looks at the ginger one. "Should we let her know?"

Brightflower pricks her ears. "Tell me what?"

Both toms look at each other, then the ginger one spoke up.

"Stormwhisker and I caught the scent of dogs coming from your territory."

Brightflower blinks in shock. "Dogs? Are you certain?"

"Lionfang is sure of it." Stormwhisker told her. "We gotta report this to Littlestar, we just thought you need to know."

Brightflower nods gratefully and turns around to go back to camp.

* * *

The silver tabby she-cat made it back to camp and first sees Brackenstar with Nutbranch. The brown and black tabby tom promptly passed her with a smug look on his face.

"Brightflower, Nutbranch told me that you were flirting with a couple of ThunderClan toms. Is that true?"

Brightflower lashes her tail. "No! I was just talking!" Seeing the suspicion in Brackenstar's eyes and quickly explained being told about the scent of dogs.

Brackenstar's suspicion melts away when she mentions it.

"That's certainly a problem. I'll let Hollyclaw know about this, why don't you look after your littermates?"

Brightflower narrows her eyes when he mentions Violetbloom's youngest kits.

"Brightflower, I know your mother did terrible, selfish decisions growing up, but she did the same thing her mother did when she walked out on her. Larkwing set a bad example for Violetbloom, and now she's left you with a bad legacy that will probably extend to Sedgekit. Don't let rabbit-brained fools like Nutbranch get away with ruining both yours and Sedgekit's life."

Brackenstar brushes past Brightflower. She glances back to Harekit and Sedgekit playing while Ashkit watches from afar.

 _StarClan help those kits._

* * *

 _ **~ Falconwing ~**_

Just before the end of the evening, Falconwing brings Sleetfrost behind the heather bush. He gazes at her with hopeful eyes.

Falconwing tries not to groan. He actually expects to be taken back as her mate, but it's not happening any time soon.

"Sleetfrost, I need to discuss the situation with your kits."

Sleetfrost winces hearing "your kits" and flattens his ears.

"What about them?"

"Their mother abandoned them for a rogue." Falconwing said. "When they get older they will be judged for everything Violetbloom did, especially Sedgekit."

Sleetfrost shakes his head in denial.

"They won't do that to her."

Falconwing lashes her tail. "Don't be so stupid! You've seen how the toms treat Brightflower! She's got her mother's fur coat and eyes, and she will be judged by Violetbloom's actions for probably the rest of her life!"

"She has Hawkflight." Sleetfrost points out.

"Exactly." Falconwing agreed. "She has her _father._ Which is more than I can say for you."

Sleetfrost narrows his eyes, Falconwing ignores his attitude.

"You think that ignoring those kits will make me take you back? I've never been more ashamed of your behavior."

"I thought you hated-."

"The kits?" Falconwing questions, cutting him off. "I hated Violetbloom. As far as I'm concerned those kits are innocent, you're the only one who uses this as an excuse to stay away from them."

Sleetfrost lowers his head. "I wanted your forgiveness…"

"I already did, but I won't take you back. Those kits of yours need you more."

* * *

 _ **~ Cheetahspots ~**_

 _She's out there, laughing at me. She knows she got away with it._

The light brown splotched she-cat glares from the hilltops with her claws unsheathed. Just one more moon, those kits will become apprentices and Cheetahspots would make her move and murder Violetbloom.

To think that tramp was her mentor, and she lures her father away from her mother, and tore her family apart.

"If you're going to go, just go." Spiderdusk said padding next to her.

"It'll be nice to not have you seething around for once."

It was meant to be a joke, but Cheetahspots faces him tears staining her eyes. Spiderdusk changes his approach.

"Hey… Violetbloom's gone, she's not hanging around to taunt you anymore."

"It doesn't matter!" Cheetahspots roars. "It's not even fair! She gets away with ruining my family and never gets to answer for it! Sleetfrost won't talk to me, Falconwing just isolates herself, everything is just a mess and everyone wants to pretend that she didn't do anything wrong!"

Spiderdusk blinks at his rival. "Cheetahspots, I…"

Cheetahspots suddenly presses herself against Spiderdusk's chest and weeps.

"Please! Don't leave me! I can't take this anymore…"

Spiderdusk remains silent and allows Cheetahspots to use him as a shoulder to cry on. The two biggest rivals in WindClan were silent in their own vigil.


	24. 24, Heartbeat Song

_**Credit for the names for Quailheart and Lichenfall's kits goes to guest reviewer, Fawnwhisker, although I only had to change one kit's name, it's still appreciated. :) ~ Kyubi**_

* * *

 _~ This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it, been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long. Oh up, up all night long. ~_ _ **Heartbeat Song, by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

Chapter 24

" **Heartbeat Song."**

5/28/17 - 5/29/17 - 5/30/17

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

 _Near the end of April, Otterheart grows_ used to the ShadowClan territory. Since RiverClan's visit, she worked twice as hard to get rid of the suspicious whispers behind her back. She returns to camp from her first solo hunt with a big frog in her jaws. So far, the brief wave of greencough passed. Although there were a few sore throats and coughs that had them sent straight to Owlflight.

Heatherstar lost a life, unfortunately.

Otterheart feels a paw touch her shoulder. Quailheart gives her a pleading look.

"Otterheart, would you look after my kits for a minute?"

"Uh…" Otterheart hasn't been approached by any of her new Clanmates, except for Mallowfrost, Juniperheart and Smokeclaw's littermates.

"It would only take a few minutes." Quailheart promises. "Their well behaved - although I'd prefer it if you could keep your eye on Adderkit, he's been a bit restless these days."

"O-Okay."

Quailheart purrs gratefully and races out of the camp. Otterheart hears squealing inside the nursery and grimaces. She pokes her head inside the nursery and sees Ploverwing and Patchflower's eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Get out! Nobody told you to come in here!" Patchflower hissed. Leafkit and Tawnykit stop playing and look at their mother in fear of her anger. Firekit watches Otterheart intensely as navigates the dark.

"Quailheart wanted me to look after her kits…"

Otterheart trails off when she sees Quailheart's kits peeking out from the rim of the nest, staring at her with curiosity.

"I don't see why she couldn't get Lichenfall to do it, or any other _ShadowClan_ cat for that matter."

Ploverwing rolls her eyes. Otterheart gives Patchflower a defiant glance before turning her attention to the kits.

Mudkit is the first to speak, sitting up defiantly.

"I don't know you!"

"Of course not, toad-brain!" Doekit scoffs, cuffing Mudkit's ears with her paw. "She's that RiverClan cat Mom talked about!"

 _Is that all the younger generation will see me as?_

Otterheart pushes back her worries, and ushers the kits outside. Adderkit pounces on Mudkit and knocks him over, the two toms bump into Doekit, who bushes her light brown tabby pelt into twice her size.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Or _what?"_

Adderkit quickly abandons Mudkit and chases Doekit around the camp, tripping over Rabbitstep, and startling Foxfur and Dewpelt. Otterheart inwardly groans with frustration.

* * *

 _ **~ Smokeclaw ~**_

The dark grey, smokey tom pounces on a shrew before it could make it's escape. Smokeclaw picks it up and sees Poolheart and Frostpool brushing past him without giving him a glance. Not even Shrewnose is sparing him the attention, leaving him wounded for a brief moment.

 _He needs time. He can't be mad forever._

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

"Ouch! Adderkit - don't bite my tail!"

"Mudkit! Doekit - get back here!"

Otterheart suddenly loses sight of the three kits, her entire body feels cold with fright.

"You look like you need some help."

Otterheart glances over to Blackhawk, Heatherstar's mate.

"It's _that_ obvious?"

"I was the same way when Juniperheart, Mallowfrost and Chestnutfur were this age. I can give you some tips."

Otterheart weaves her tail. "I'm listening."

Otterheart eats a toad from the small pile of newts, voles and toads. She sees Quailheart's kits watching from the bushes. She finishes her meal and takes a vole out. Doekit is the first to step out.

"Don't!" Adderkit hissed. Ignoring him, Doekit sits down in front of Otterheart and gives her big, amber kitten-eyes.

"Otterheart, can I have some toad?"

The dark brown she-cat looks at Doekit. "I don't know… You've been misbehaving all morning, naughty kits don't usually get rewarded."

Doekit whimpers. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to cause trouble!"

Mudkit and a reluctant Adderkit appear from their hiding spot and sit near their sister. Otterheart almost feels bad for making them upset, but at least she has their attention.

Otterheart grabs three toads and places them before the kits. Doekit, Adderkit and Mudkit devour the toads heartily with Otterheart looking on.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the kits with her?" Lichenfall questions his mate. Quailheart huffs.

"You expect for me to leave _Patchflower_ with them?"

Lichenfall shakes his head. "I'm just saying. She's only been here for barely a moon, she also never had kits before…"

Quailheart and Lichenfall return to camp to find their kits sprawled over Otterheart's back with Smokeclaw watching in amusement.

Lichenfall blinks in surprise, while Quailheart looks at her mate with slight smug.


	25. 25, Girlfriend

_~ Hey hey, you you - I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey, you you - I could be your girlfriend! Hey hey, you you - I know that you like me! No way no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey hey, you you - I want to be your girlfriend! ~_ _ **Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

Chapter 25

" **Girlfriend."**

5/30/17 - 5/31/17

* * *

 _ **~ Ferretleap ~**_

 _RiverClan welcomes five newest additions_ to their ranks. Olivestar's newborn kits took up the nursery while their mother leaves them to continue her duties as leader. No one quiet knows who the kits' father since Olivestar never disclosed his identity, but one kit, a she-kit, bares a strong resemblance to Larkflight.

Every cat has seemed to move past Otterheart's betrayal, almost as if erasing her from their minds and ranks like her family has. Applefoot certainly has, doting on her five moon old kits.

"Such beautiful kits. Specklekit looks just like her sister, Otterheart."

All except for Daisypelt.

The light grey tabby seems to take delight with infuriating Applefoot and Otterheart's siblings, Heavyclaw and Frecklespots.

" _Ferretleap!"_

Speaking of which…

* * *

Ferretleap hides behind a thick bed of reeds as Frecklespots searches the waterbed for him. She huffs, and pads away from his spot.

 _This can't go on forever. I can't let Frecklespots go on with this anymore, but if she gets upset she might tell her mother and…_

Ferretleap shudders at the thought of Applefoot. Image is everything to the yellow she-cat, and having her "good daughter" crying from a broken heart is not on her list.

Ferretleap pokes his head out of the reeds and comes up with an idea…

* * *

"Daisypelt?"

The she-cat in question bristles with hidden resentment, she glares at Ferretleap, turning around to face him.

"I need a quick favor."

"Oh?" Daisypelt says, uninterested in his plight.

"I want us to pretend to be mates - not for real, but just until Frecklespots gives up or moves on to another tom."

Daisypelt scoffs. "The coward's maneuver? Sorry, but I still have some dignity left in me."

Ferretleap jumps in front of her before she could leave.

"Please! I'll do anything!"

Daisypelt's green eyes lit up with cunning thoughts.

 _Uh-oh._ Ferretleap swallows.

"Alright then. But only on these conditions will I help you."

Ferretleap nods reluctantly.

"One. No kits." She said immediately. "Which means when New-Leaf comes around I don't want you near me - no excuses, think you can handle that?"

Ferretleap nods, a little off put by her crude innuendo.

"Two. You are going to announce it to all of RiverClan after Applefoot's kits are apprenticed."

Ferretleap's amber eyes widen with shock. "But that's two days from now!"

"Just for that whining, you're going to tell the rest of the three Clans at the next Gathering."

"Oh, come on!"

Daisypelt narrows her eyes in the same venomous sneer she had when the Soulless attacked, Ferretleap bows his head.

"Lastly, three. If all of the Dark Forest breaks loose and this doesn't make that annoying little tick take a hint, you will tell her _to her face_ that you aren't interested in her. I don't care if she cries, or scratches you, or throws a tantrum like a spoiled kit, she's a _warrior_ for StarClan's sake! She needs to grow up."

Daisypelt raises her paw to him. "Deal?" Ferretleap stares at her paw, and places his own paw, with their paw pads touching as they shake up and down.

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **~ Darkwater ~**_

The black furred tom is called into Olivestar's den. The brown she-cat looks content with being out of the nursery despite just giving birth last night.

"I see that your daughters are growing nicely." She told him.

Usually he would beam with pride at the mention of his beautiful daughters, but he knew what Olivestar is referring to.

"With ThunderClan and ShadowClan's prey, the queens are nursing regularly. The decision is coming along successfully."

"For now." Darkwater mutters. Olivestar chooses to ignore his comment.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about ThunderClan?" He asks her. "Littlestar is sure to send extra patrols to keep you out."

Olivestar waves her paw. "So we'll take prey at night. ThunderClan isn't like ShadowClan, seeing in the dark and all."

"Neither are we." Darkwater points out coldly. He quickly adjusts his tone seeing the anger in her baby blue eyes.

"We have enough prey from their territory to last until your kits are weaned, and it would be best to stop now before ShadowClan starts to notice."

Darkwater secretly prays that Olivestar would see reason. He didn't want his kits to starve, nor Silversnow, but he wasn't going to risk a war against _two_ factions that could harm his Clanmates.

"... Very well."

Darkwater takes a quiet breath.

"However," she says. "If this polluted water situation doesn't become resolved before the fresh kill pile gets low, we will start up the operation again regardless of your opinion."

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

" _Ferretleap!"_

Daisypelt feels Ferretleap's body tense up to Frecklespots' shrill voice and rolls her eyes. The yellow and white splotched she-cat stops in her tracks and narrows her eyes at the sight before her.

Ferretleap is crouched down, with his flank pressed firmly next to Daisypelt's, dark fur mixing with light grey tabby striped fur.

"Leapy-kins?" Daisypelt croons to the dark brown tom. Frecklespots bristles her fur at the pet name while Ferretleap looks at her with mild confusion.

"Would you be a sweet little minnow and fetch me some tuna?"

Ferretleap looks at the two she-cats - one furiously jealous and one cold and calculating - and nods before getting up and padding away. Daisypelt looks at Frecklespots with amusement.

"Who are you trying fool?" Frecklespots hissed. "What tom in their right mind would ever look at a monster like you?"

Daisypelt curls her tail over her paws. "Beauty is only fur-deep, although I don't expect someone of _your_ shallow nature to understand how meaningful our union is."

Frecklespots suppresses a growl and the urge to claw her arrogant face off.

"I'll believe it when Ferretleap says so!"

Daisypelt sees Ferretleap return with a nice, big tuna in his jaws. He places the tuna near her paws as Frecklespots shoulders him away from the light grey tabby she-cat.

"Daisypelt is making up all sorts of lies about you two. I think she's finally lost her mind!"

Ferretleap can feel Daisypelt's seething stare on him without prying his eyes from Frecklespots when he says. "She's not making this up. We're actually mates now."

Frecklespots's yellow eyes were filled with disbelief, then slight horror. "No. I refuse to believe that you would be with this - this - _creature!"_

Ferretleap sits back down and Daisypelt rests her head on his shoulder, giving Frecklespots a sly smirk.

 _This should be fun ~._ Daisypelt curls her tail up, enjoying this new "game" she's playing.

"I'm sorry, Frecklespots." Ferretleap said. "I hope that we can still be-."

The yellow and white splotched she-cat quickly turns tail and races away, leaving some cats bewildered by her departure. Daisypelt suppresses her laughter fighting its way up her throat.

"Friends." He finished ruefully. Daisypelt snorts with laughter and looks Ferretleap in his eyes.

"Honestly, you could do so much better, Leapy-kins."

* * *

 **Words cannot describe how much fun I had writing Daisypelt. I've been waiting to do this for so long.**

 **Also, a quick response to guest reviewer iDragonSpy for their review of chapter 23, "Because of You".**

 **iDragonSpy: Ron and Hermione?! Those two? Do you have any idea how much this comment caught me off guard and made me laugh? I completely forgot about Ron and Hermione and how they were always bickering back and forth. Genius! :) ~ Kyubi**


	26. 26, Here I Am

_~ It's a new world, it's a new start, it's alive with the beating of young hearts. It's a new day, it's a new plan, I've been waiting for you... Here I am. ~ **Here I Am**_ _ **, by Bryan Adams**_

* * *

Chapter 26

" **Here I Am** **."**

5/31/17 - 6/1/17

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenkit ~**_

 _Gingershine's rough tongue brushes his_ fur into sleek grooves. Making his fur coat shine in a glossy, gold brown color.

"Stop!" He squeaks. Every stroke on his fur takes his attention from the clamor of cats before him and his mind can't focus on that and Gingershine's grooming.

 _I can't focus!_

Gingershine huffs teasingly. "Grown up already?" She moves on to Flashkit, but he moves away and grooms his own pelt. Gingershine flicks her ear.

"Toms. Cherrykit - don't you run from me!"

Aspenkit sits with Hollykit and Poppykit outside the nursery that morning in May. Maplecloud sits outside while her kits trying to leave the nursery first.

"Make way!" Shouts Cloudykit.

"Ow! Step on me one more time you - you, _puffball!"_ Lightningkit exclaims.

"Oh, move it! She-cats first!" Honeykit pushes both of her brothers aside to sit next to Maplecloud. Cloudykit and Lightningkit follow after, shouldering each other while doing so.

Thrushwing sits with Maplecloud, her belly slightly swollen with kits. Foxflame moved to the elder's den with Ashcloud, so this will very well be their last litter of kits and Stormwhisker and Lionfang's younger littermates, and kin to Tigerflame and Goldheart, who were Thrushwing's oldest sons from a different litter, and their descendants.

The newest warriors Emberheart and Leopardstripe were sitting proudly, awaiting for the ceremony.

Littlestar waits until all cats are gathered around the Highledge, Aspenkit hears Cherrykit complain.

"Why do we have to wait another moon to become an apprentice? We're just as big as Hollykit and their stupid brother!"

"It's the warrior code." Timberclaw told her.

"Unbelievable. If a slow cat can become a warrior-."

Gingershine cuts off Flashkit with a hiss. Aspenkit growls and flattens his ears. Flashkit's near death experience hasn't made him appreciate life, instead he just became more insufferable toward Aspenkit than any of his sisters.

Flashkit is different now. Aspenkit can't explain it, but Flashkit gives him cold looks that frighten him.

Aspenkit ruffles his fur and tries to ignore him.

Littlestar looks on his Clan and starts the ceremony, calling over Aspenkit and his sisters.

"As you all remember, we lost Whitefur to the wolves, and shortly after Goldflame dies giving their kits, these young cats we see before us. We will honor Goldflame and Whitefur's legacy through these three cats and trust that they will just as honorable as their parents."

 _What does that mean? Does Littlestar think I can't do it?_

Aspenkit's breathing becomes hitched.

 _ **Littlestar believes in you, aspen.**_

 _M-Mom?!_ Aspenkit's heart swelled with happiness and sorrow hearing Goldflame's voice after so long. He feels her soft fur coat and tail winding around him.

"Mom is here!" He told his sisters. Hollykit glances at him strangely before looking back, Poppykit is on the other side of Hollykit, so she didn't hear him.

Aspenkit's ears burn with embarrassment with what he had done.

 _I wish you could speak to them._

Littlestar nods to the three kits, and they pad toward their leader. Gingershine tries not to cry as she rests her head on Timberclaw's shoulder.

"Poppykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw."

"Mistpool. You are a gifted hunter and Timberclaw was a great mentor for you. I trust you to pass your skills down to Poppypaw."

The pale grey and white striped she-cat blinks in surprise. Poppypaw pads to her and touches noses with Mistpool before sitting next to her.

"Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw."

 _Don't be someone dumb._ Hollypaw begs silently.

"Raccoontail. You are a great fighter, and Gingershine was a great mentor for you. I trust you to pass your skills down to Hollypaw."

The tom with the black ringed tail stands up and waits for her. Hollypaw doesn't know what to think about him, she expected Finchblaze, Oakstorm or Rosefoot. Heck, she even expected that grumpy badger, Blazefrost.

Hollypaw pads to Raccoontail and touches noses with him before sitting next to him.

Aspenkit puts one paw on his other and almost trips. His fur burns with the stares of his Clanmates and his anxiety prepares to take over.

 _ **Breathe, aspen. I'm here.**_

The gold brown tom takes in a shaky breath and stops in front of Littlestar.

"Aspenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Aspenpaw."

 _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe!_

"Snowpelt."

Aspenpaw's anxiety is instantly forgotten. The white-silver flecked she-cat blinks in surprise, Thistlefang looks at her proudly.

"You have traveled to and from the mountains, and fought in the Wolf Battle. Thanks to Driftcloud's training, you are a capable cat of honor and compassion, and I trust you to pass your skills down to Aspenpaw."

Aspenpaw turns around to face his new mentor. Snowpelt's white fur coat catches the sunlight and brightens up her fur, drowning out the silver dots on her fur.

 _So bright as usual. Maybe_ too _bright, though…_

Aspenpaw approaches Snowpelt and touches noses with her. With the ceremony completed, the ThunderClan cats went back to work.

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

Aspenpaw stares up at her with wide gold eyes. Snowpelt coughs.

"Okay. Let's go and look at the territory."

Snowpelt bids farewell to Thistlefang before leaving the camp with Aspenpaw next to her. Suddenly, Aspenpaw is three to four fox lengths ahead of her, looking around every tree and noisily stepping on leaves and sticks.

"Aspenpaw, don't go ahead of me!"

The gold brown tom looks back and quickly returns to her with his head low.

Every so often Aspenpaw would get ahead of her when admiring the view, and she snaps him out of his trance with a firm nip on his shoulder.

Aspenpaw suddenly gags. "What's that disgusting smell?!"

Snowpelt scents the air, and catches the sharp tang of fish.

 _RiverClan again?_ She seethes.

"That is RiverClan. They are only supposed to hunt for fish in their water, but they have been trespassing on our territory for prey."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Very."

Aspenpaw growls. "We should march over there and tell them to stop it!"

Snowpelt smirks at the thought of Aspenpaw demanding Olivestar to keep out of their territory, the bewildered faces of her and her warriors would be a sight to see.

"In cases like this we tell Littlestar, he will set them straight."

Aspenpaw nods slowly and continues to follow her.

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

Snowpelt and Aspenpaw approach the stream near WindClan when a patrol comes by.

"Hawkflight, Goldentail, Nutbranch." Snowpelt says to the cats.

"Greetings." Hawkflight said, although it was cautious. Aspenpaw feels his pelt prick. Someone is staring at him.

A dark grey tom, probably is leering at him while his mentor is talking. Aspenpaw frowns and his tail twitches and curls into a tight curl, similar to the groove on a snail's shell, looks at the ground under his paws.

"Is this your apprentice?" Hawkflight nods to Aspenpaw.

Nutbranch narrows his eyes. "What's wrong with him? Did you drop him on his head?"

Aspenpaw glares at Nutbranch. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Something's wrong with you if you talk back to a warrior." Nutbranch sneers.

Hawkflight hissed at Nutbranch. Aspenpaw falls silent to which Nutbranch smirks in triumph, infuriating Aspenpaw even more.

 _Jerk._

"Nothing is wrong with Aspenpaw." Snowpelt told Nutbranch coldly. "He is just different, that's all."

"He looks slow." Nutbranch mutters.

Aspenpaw's temper flares. "And you're ignorant!"

Hawkflight glares at Nutbranch before he could say anymore. "Go back, now. I will report to Brackenstar when I come back."

The brown and black tabby growls and glares at Aspenpaw before leaving. Snowpelt sweeps her tail around Aspenpaw.

"We should probably get going."

Annoyance still lingering on his face, Hawkflight nods in agreement.

"Yes, you should."

* * *

" _Aspenpaw!"_

The gold brown tom pads to Hollypaw and Poppypaw near the fresh kill pile.

Hollypaw said,

"Raccoontail showed me the ShadowClan territory with Poppypaw and Mistpool."

"Where did you and Snowpelt go?" Poppypaw asks him.

Aspenpaw pokes a squirrel with his front paw. "WindClan. Some jerk made fun of me, called me slow."

Hollypaw bristles her fur. "Seriously? Who was it?"

"His name is Nutbranch, he's black and brown with stripes."

Hollypaw scrapes the ground with her claws. "At least I got a description. I can't wait to have a little 'talk' with this nut job."

Poppypaw reprimands Hollypaw with a stern glare before turning to Aspenpaw.

"Did you really run into WindClan?"

Aspenpaw looks over his shoulder to see Flashkit's cold stare.

"Mind your business, Flash- _kit."_ Hollypaw growls.

The light grey tom scoffs and looks at Aspenpaw with a condescending tone.

"I bet you got into a fight and lost. Cats _your_ speed wouldn't have lasted in _my_ day."

Hollypaw shakes her head.

"'Your day'? You sound like an elder, plus you're a kit! How would _you_ know?"

Flashkit ignores her and strides away, leaving Aspenpaw very confused by his words.

* * *

 **Some of you suggested that Snowpelt becomes Aspenpaw's mentor, I was almost close to making Lightstripe his mentor until the Snowpelt idea stuck to me like glue.**

 **But RiverClan's repeated trespassing is becoming an increasing problem. I feel that it's going to have a tipping point if this continues...**

 **I also re watched the latest Steven Universe episode and... well, it's left me a lot of questions. Let's leave it at that. ~ Kyubi**


	27. 27, Can't Back Down

_~ We can't back down! There's too much at stake, this is serious - don't walk away. We can't pretend, it's not happening in our own backyard, our own home plate. We've been called out! Do you hear your name? I'm not confused, let's win this thing. We can't back down! There's too much at stake, don't walk away! Don't walk away! ~_ _ **Can't Back Down, by Demi Lovato from "Camp Rock 2"**_

* * *

Chapter 27

" **Can't Back Down."**

6/1/17 - 6/2/17

* * *

 _ **~ Sagepaw ~**_

 _The crisp, cool morning air makes_ Sagepaw thankful for the approach of spring. She was told to take Hollypaw on her first hunting lesson in her first five days as an apprentice. Snowpelt's report on suspicion RiverClan activity put the whole Clan on edge.

Sagepaw manages to grab a dove before it flew away.

 _This is more food than what I used to find._

Sagepaw buries her dove and goes back to see how Hollypaw is doing. She sees the black she-cat wrestling with a squirrel before the little thing is killed with a swift bite to the neck.

Sagepaw turns to leave when she hears Hollypaw yowl. She looks back and sees a big, pale grey tom snatching her squirrel. Sagepaw remembers him as Bouldertooth.

"Put that down! That's mine - let _go!"_

Hollypaw is kicked away by Bouldertooth and he races away with Fawnstep and Heavyclaw. Sagepaw runs to Hollypaw as she prepares to chase after the RiverClan warrior.

"Let me go! I'm gonna shred him!"

Sagepaw grabs Hollypaw by the scruff and pulls her back, she shoves Hollypaw backwards.

"Don't be stupid! We have to tell Littlestar!"

Hollypaw wanted to protest, but Sagepaw made her turn around and go back to camp.

* * *

 _ **~ Littlestar ~**_

" _Littlestar!"_

The small black and white tom looks at the thorn barrier and sees Sagepaw and Hollypaw racing towards him. Ivyheart looks in his direction and frowns to her apprentice.

"Sagepaw, you were supposed to show Hollypaw how to hunt…"

"RiverClan just attacked her!" Sagepaw exclaims.

"What?" Littlestar asks, angry.

Hollypaw lashes her tail. "Don't make it sound like I didn't put up a fight."

"Wait, wait. Tell me from the beginning and explain every detail."

Sagepaw tells Littlestar about Bouldertooth stealing Hollypaw's prey from her. Littlestar's fur bristles along his spine, and anger is apparent in his pale amber eyes that Ivyheart hasn't seen since his rivalry with Finchblaze and when Ringo stole Fishleap and Morningfire as kits.

"Ivyheart, please find Lightstripe. All cats gather around Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

* * *

Every ThunderClan cat gathers around Highledge with mild surprise and curiosity. Littlestar looks down from the ledge struggling to contain his anger.

"Two of our apprentices, Sagepaw and Hollypaw, have encountered a RiverClan cat this morning. Not only that, that RiverClan warrior - Bouldertooth - attacked Hollypaw to steal a piece of prey from her as well."

Yowls of outrage ripple through the crowd.

" _How dare he attack one of our own - a new apprentice no less?!"_

" _RiverClan is too brazen!"_

" _Littlestar, please tell us you're not letting them get away with this!"_

Littlestar lashes his tail. "I have zero plans on letting them continue this blatant disrespect to us. I'm going to RiverClan right after this and _demand_ that Olivestar stops stealing our food."

Cats yowl in approval of Littlestar's decision as he jumps from the ledge.

"I want Stormwhisker, Finchblaze, Raccoontail and Lightstripe to come with me to RiverClan."

The four named cats approaches Littlestar, Hollypaw races toward them.

"Let me go, too!" She said.

"You're not thinking clearly. Stay here." Littlestar said.

Hollypaw bristles her fur. "But-!" Raccoontail places his paw on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Our leader's word is law, Hollypaw. Back down."

The black furred blue eyed apprentice growls as she reluctantly dips her head and backs away, making Littlestar sympathize for her.

 _I know how it feels to be powerless. I'm doing this everyone's sake and yours._

* * *

 _ **~ Raccoontail ~**_

Littlestar and his patrol wait in the Greenleaf Twolegplace and sees a RiverClan patrol approaching them. Finchblaze growls in which Littlestar gives him a warning glare to stop.

He knows his brother is worried for the well being of his kits, Littlestar's niece and nephews, and his anger is trying to cloud his judgment.

"Littlestar, this is a pleasant surprise." Larkflight said coolly.

"Take me to Olivestar." Littlestar said.

"Can it wait until the Gathering?" Larkflight asks rudely.

"No." Littlestar snaps.

Larkflight snorts, he and his patrol leads to the RiverClan camp. The RiverClan cats greet them with arrogant strides and smug faces, and Raccoontail instantly knew why. He sees their fresh kill pile filled with doves, chaffinches, and squirrels piling over the fish.

From the corner of the medicine cat den, he can make out Bouldertooth giving him an arrogant grin and struggles not to charge over there and tear him to shreds.

Olivestar appears from the nursery and notices Littlestar. She didn't look the least bit surprised to see the ThunderClan leader stalks to him. She purposely stands up and towers her height over Littlestar's small height.

"What business do you have coming here without any means?"

"My apprentices caught your warrior stealing from her." Littlestar points his tail to Bouldertooth. "You were given a warning when you trespassing - and got severely beaten by Emberheart who was an apprentice at the time, I might add."

Olivestar growls but he ignores it.

"And yet you still steal from us despite this. ThunderClan will _not_ be made fools of by a bunch of fish eating thieves."

RiverClan cats around them jeer and snarl at them.

" _Thieves he says!"_

" _The nerve of this runt!"_

" _I liked it better when he was a coward!"_

Olivestar raises her tail and the yowling silences.

"And why are you here? To scare us? We're not stopping just because you say so, runt."

Finchblaze spoke up. "You guys have fish running through your streams all season around! Why can't you just do what you've been doing for decades?!"

Olivestar's nostrils flare. "That's none of your business."

"Olivestar, tell them." Sootdust said from the medicine cat den. "The stream is-."

"Silence!" Olivestar quickly shut Sootdust up before she could give away their secret. She huffs and glares at Littlestar.

"What we've been doing has kept our bellies full. We don't have to listen to an undersized runt who is trying to be his uncle's echo!"

The ThunderClan cats stiffen at the mention of their fallen leader, Darkstar, Finchblaze is struggling not to have a blackout and attack her blindly. Lightstripe curls his lip in contempt for his brother's name coming out of Olivestar's mouth.

Littlestar narrows his eyes. "Fine. The next time you enter our territory, expect us to retaliate and make you regret your decision."

Olivestar chuckles as Littlestar leads his cats out. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

The RiverClan cats jeer at the retreating patrol. Only Daisypelt isn't the least bit amused. And Darkwater, who is sitting with Silversnow, Bramblekit and Icekit, looks grim.

 _This didn't have to happen._ He thought leaning his chin over Silversnow's head.

* * *

 _ **~ Littlestar ~**_

Seething from anger, Littlestar returns with the crowd asking for the outcome until he stands under Highledge.

"Olivestar has refused to stop stealing our prey." He told them.

Yowls of anger and outrage echo from his report.

"I've already told Olivestar that we will attack any RiverClan cat who trespasses with the intent to steal prey. I don't want you all to attack them unprovoked and give them an excuse, keep your eyes open and ears alert for any -."

" _Littlestar!"_

Redclaw and Drizzlefall race into camp with a familiar, black furred body on their backs.

His heart sinks when he realizes that the body is Nightsong's when the two toms place her down. Littlestar rushes to her with Ripplefeather right next to him.

"How…?!" He demands to the two.

"It was Olivestar!" Drizzlefall said, his shoulder bleeding and clumps of fur missing.

"She just ambushed Nightsong - not us, just her, with five other warriors doing the same. We managed to drive them away from her before they could seriously kill her."

"Nightsong…" Littlestar whispers to his daughter. Duskshade pads to check on her when he notices Acornfall with several claw marks over her eyes, and leaning on Morningfire and Fishleap for support, but her brothers also have received deep claw marks on their pelts.

Littlestar stares at them as the make it to Duskshade.

"Oh, StarClan…" Duskshade murmurs.

Morningfire gently places Acornfall down when Littlestar approaches her.

"Acornfall, are you okay?"

The brown she-cat groans and opens her dark amber eyes.

"Dad…?"

"Who did this to you?"

Acornfall growls. "Stupid RiverClan jumped us…"

Littlestar looks at his sons for an explanation.

"Larkflight jumped us. It was six against three, it wasn't even a fair fight." Morningfire explains.

"I think I saw Olivestar in the ambush too!" Fishleap added.

"Their going after Littlestar's kits!" Blazefrost growls.

"That's despicable! Absolutely cowardly!" Timberclaw snarls.

Littlestar looks at the crowd, and notices one cat missing…

"Where is Ivyheart?!" He asks desperately. "Where is she?!"

"She just left after you did to hunt." Lionfang replies.

Littlestar bristles absolute fear. Ivyheart is out there - alone - with Olivestar on the war path and attacking any cat close to him.

"I want my warriors with me. We're going to meet RiverClan and attack them!"

* * *

 _ **~ Hollypaw ~**_

The clamor of cats chosen to go made Hollypaw envious, but she pushed it back.

Nightsong is still alive but unconscious. Acornfall, Morningfire and Fishleap were sitting out because of their injuries. Littlestar is struggling to keep his anger in check, but Ripplefeather isn't bothering mask his anger toward RiverClan.

"I want to be there! They need to _pay_ for what they did to Nightsong!"

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself, but he didn't care.

"Will we have to fight, too?" Aspenpaw asks Snowpelt, who was chosen to go.

"Not you. You and your sisters still haven't learned how to fight properly."

Aspenpaw looks relieved to hear it, but Hollypaw doesn't want to sit around and wait for their inevitable victory.

* * *

 _ **~ Ivyheart ~**_

She needed to get out to take her mind off of things. However, Ivyheart felt unnerved when she hears shrieks from where she is, up the stream separating them from ShadowClan. Ivyheart travels down and comes across blood on the grass and tufts of fur flying in the breeze.

Silver fur.

 _No, it couldn't be…_

Upon further investigation, she also finds brown fur, black fur, and with the dark blue fur… she knows only two cats with that fur color. Stormwhisker and her son, Fishleap, and the scent confirms the latter.

These were the fur tufts of her kits, and mixed in were the scents of RiverClan.

 _Why? This is outrageous how they could attack defenseless young cats._

She suddenly hears paw steps and looks ahead to see Larkflight, Berrystripe, Fawnstep, Heavyclaw and Applefoot.

"Hello." Berrystripe said silkily. Ivyheart turns to ShadowClan territory hoping she could find an ally when Frecklespots, Minnownose, Beechclaw, Carpstream and Bouldertooth corner her. Surrounded in a circle, Ivyheart sees Olivestar in the back.

 _I'm not going down without a fight, not after what you did my kits._

Ivyheart prepares for the first wave of attack when she feels a cat jump over her and the RiverClan cats cry out in anger. Redclaw jumps Minnownose while Ripplefeather went after Beechclaw and Frecklespots.

Ivyheart looks back and sees Blazefrost, Driftcloud, Pricklefrost and Rainstorm overwhelming the other RiverClan cats, and Littlestar tore through the fight to reach her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Please tell me she didn't harm you!"

His voice reminded her of their kit-hood days, the days Littlekit would be too fear stricken from this entire fight that he would run away.

"She didn't get the chance." Ivyheart told him. "What about our kits?"

Littlestar nods in relief. "They'll live, but right now, fight beside me."

Ivyheart smiles. "Always."

* * *

 _ **~ Thistlefang ~**_

Thistlefang sinks his claws into Fawnstep and rips off tufts of her fur. Larkflight tries to jump him from behind when Snowpelt barrels him over. Thistlefang chases off Fawnstep and turns to find Snowpelt clawing a groveling Larkflight.

"Get out!" She snarls. Larkflight obliged and runs away.

Snowpelt and Thistlefang split up and went after the rest of RiverClan when Snowpelt comes face to face with a thick furred, black tom she knows too well.

"Snowpelt!" Beechclaw had some blood on his mouth and paws, and his amber eyes were filled with conflicting emotions as he scans her.

Snowpelt removes the memory of the mountains from her mind.

"We're enemies now!" She snaps. Beechclaw still looks hesitant, but his eyes fall on someone and becomes filled with fury.

Beechclaw brushes past her and tackles Thistlefang, who is ready with teeth and claws. Snowpelt is momentarily shocked until she is confronted by Applefoot and fights.

"You stole her from me!" Beechclaw shrieks, tearing his claws into Thistlefang's flesh. The dark brown tabby grabs Beechclaw's scruff and tosses him down and pins him by the throat.

"She made her choice by herself! You need to grow up and live in the real world!"

Beechclaw snarls and tries to bite Thistlefang's neck, but he dodges. Thistlefang rakes his claws across Beechclaw's muzzle, Beechclaw charges and barrels over Thistlefang in a flurry of claws.

Snowpelt subdues Applefoot before chasing her away and looks at Thistlefang and Beechclaw. The RiverClan warrior had Thistlefang down with many scars on his pelt and raises his claws.

Snowpelt races over with claws unsheathed. She knocks Beechclaw off of Thistlefang and scratches Beechclaw over his eye. She continues assaulting Beechclaw's chest, muzzle and flank before she grabs him and pushes him away.

Beechclaw stares at her with despair and betrayal, but she doesn't let it get to her as she guards Thistlefang.

"I won't let you hurt him. You're not the Beechclaw I know anymore."

Her words wounded him more than any wound. Beechclaw stumbles backwards and runs back to RiverClan, Carpstream catches him running away from the battle and looks back at Snowpelt as she helps Thistlefang off the ground.

* * *

 _ **~ Pineheart ~**_

"Sunpaw, watch your left!"

Her apprentice yelps in surprise when Berrystripe tries to bite her hind leg, and rakes her claws across her nose. Pineheart follows up with a firm bite on Berrystripe's front leg. Berrystripe screams and claws Pineheart's ears until she gives up, Pineheart promptly releases her grip and watches Berrystripe run away.

"Your hurt." Sunpaw says softly, nosing her ears.

Pineheart wipes the blood away. "I'm fine."

She hears a shriek and notices Seedwhisker against Frecklespots, Heavyclaw and Bouldertooth. She sees Ripplefeather standing his ground behind his brother, but his wobbly legs and pelt littered with wounds say a different story.

 _He's protecting Ripplefeather, but he's not going to win!_

"Sunpaw, go tell the other senior warriors that the tide is turning and stay with them." She orders her. Sunpaw looks reluctant, but she nods and races off.

Pineheart gathers her energy and runs to Seedwhisker when he is knocked down by Bouldertooth.

"You think you're a hero?" Bouldertooth sneers.

"Move, Seedwhisker! I can still take them!" Ripplefeather growls.

"Don't be stupid! Go back and see Duskshade!" Seedwhisker snaps, getting back up and shoving Bouldertooth. Ripplefeather blinks when he sees Pineheart appear and latch herself on Bouldertooth.

Seedwhisker looks back. " _Now_ Ripplefeather - this is not up for debate! Do this for Nightsong and tell her that you taught them a lesson!"

The silver and black tabby steps back and runs off. Bouldertooth shakes off Pineheart as Frecklespots jumps on her.

"You're letting a she-cat fight your battles?" Bouldertooth taunts him.

Pineheart rears her hind legs and kicks Frecklespots in the stomach and sent her flying into Bouldertooth. She sees Heavyclaw using the distraction to attack Seedwhisker from behind.

Pineheart quickly intercepted the attack and wrestles Heavyclaw herself, surprising Seedwhisker.

"Pineheart!" He cries out.

Sunpaw returns with Stormwhisker, Lionfang and Creeksong as the three cats overpower the remaining three RiverClan warriors. Pineheart feels Heavyclaw's claws pierce her shoulders as she bites his nose.

The white and ginger tom raises his paw again and she slams her head into his chest. Seedwhisker runs around her and bites on Heavyclaw's shoulder and claws on his right eye. Deciding he's had enough, Heavyclaw races past the two and runs to his territory with Frecklespots and Bouldertooth.

Pineheart presses her paw on her bleeding shoulder as Seedwhisker sniffs the wound. "You need to see Duskshade for that." He told her quietly.

Sunpaw places a bundle of leaves. "I can do it. Duskshade showed me how."

* * *

 _ **~ Littlestar ~**_

He sinks his claws into Olivestar's fur and pierces the skin as her warriors run back to their territory.

"Listen to me." He growls under his breath. "If you _ever_ do this again, I will not hesitate to take one of your lives! Now get off of _my_ territory!"

Littlestar allows Olivestar to run after her Clanmates with disdain. He looks at his own Clan and finds no dead bodies. Sunpaw is applying cobwebs on Ripplefeather's wounds while Duskshade looks at Pineheart's injuries.

"Very nice. Thank you for helping." He told Sunpaw.

The bright ginger she-cat flushes under his praise.

Lightstripe approaches Littlestar. "We're injured, but there aren't any fatalities."

"Good." Littlestar said. "Let's go home. RiverClan won't try this again."

* * *

 _ **~ Carpstream ~**_

Aside from Olivestar's anger over her loss, Carpstream had bigger problems than that. She couldn't ignore what she just witnessed.

"Beechclaw, can I speak with you?"

She turns around without giving him a chance to reject. He follows her behind the tall grass.

"If you're asking me to be your mate I refuse."

Carpstream wrinkles her nose. "Said who?"

Beechclaw scoffs. "You can't ignore the rumors going around this island. Even so, I wouldn't pick you even if we were the last RiverClan cats."

Carpstream could only think of two cats who would start this: Berrystripe and Minnownose.

 _Blabber mouths, the both of them._

Still, Beechclaw's harsh tone made her cringe on the inside and feel less as a she-cat, but she remembers why she brought him here.

"I wanted to speak about what you didn't do in the fight."

Beechclaw tilts his head mockingly. "Oh, really?"

"That ThunderClan cat, Snowpelt?" She sees him tense up. "She attacked you and yet you did _nothing_ but run away. Although you never had a problem attacking her mate."

"He's not her mate!" Beechclaw snaps.

"Sure seems like it." Carpstream retorts. "If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's a _duck!"_

"You just allowed your emotions to get away in of your duty to our Clan, and we lost to ThunderClan."

"We would've lost anyway." Beechclaw dismisses, getting up to walk away. Carpstream slams her paw on his shoulder.

"Open your eyes!" She snaps. "You're allowing a broken heart to change who you are! Snowpelt was never yours to begin with - don't base your life around a she-cat that was already unobtainable from the beginning!"

Beechclaw turns on her with a glare. "You talk as if you've been in love, but none of the toms ever give you a second glance the way Bearskip does with your sister. And maybe that's because she's not a stuck up downer!"

Carpstream stares at him. Beechclaw turns around with a scoff when he feels claws digging into his wounds and grunts with pain. Carpstream stalks past him with a glare.

"And you will always be alone with your own self loathing. I don't care what everyone says about you. You're nothing but a bully who needed to be knocked down a peg."

* * *

 _ **~ Sunpaw ~**_

Ripplefeather continues to brag to Nightsong about the battle. The black she-cat scoffs. "Was that before or _after_ Seedwhisker had to come and save your pelt?"

Sunpaw gently applies more cobwebs on Ripplefeather's pelt on Duskshade's orders when she hears her name being called.

She sees Pineheart waiting outside and left the den.

"How are your ears?" She asks her red-brown mentor.

"Why are you obsessed with the condition of my ears?"

Sunpaw huffs. "They could become infected!"

Pineheart stares intently at her apprentice.

"Sunpaw, is being a warrior truly what you want?"

The bright ginger apprentice is caught off guard by her question.

"O-Of course I am!"

Pineheart shakes her head. "Sunpaw, you've been slacking in your training. Every time I wake up to get you, I'm told that you are with Duskshade sorting herbs."

Sunpaw bows her head. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. If warrior life isn't suited for you, you should tell me so Littlestar can know."

Sunpaw swallows her apprehension and looks at Pineheart.

"... I-I want to become a medicine cat."

* * *

 **Darn, not as big as the previous monster chapter, but I'll take it. It felt intense writing it down, too.**

 **And if you have any idea of what to name Olivestar's five kits I'm open to suggestions. :) ~ Kyubi**


	28. 28, Headlock

_~ You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock. I don't believe any of it. You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock. You know you're better than this. ~_ _ **Headlock, by Imogen Heap**_

* * *

Chapter 28

" **Headlock."**

6/2/17 - 6/3/17 - 6/4/17

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

 _The past days went by uneventful after_ her half-siblings were made apprentices. Brightflower went about her days enduring the taunts of Nutbranch and Cricketleap, oh, and pretty much the toms in her Clan with the exception of Frogskip, Sleetfrost, Brackenstar and Spiderdusk. Strangely, Sleetfrost is showing interest in his younger kits even after they left the nursery.

Brightflower also notices the change in dynamic between Spiderdusk and Cheetahspots. They were noticeably more awkward around each other after they were caught by Brackenstar upon returning late at night.

Now they try to avoid each other as much as possible.

Brightflower looks over the hills to the Twoleg city in the horizon. Not a day went by without her cursing Violetbloom for leaving her alone to deal with her horrid choices.

It just wasn't fair.

 _Why should she get away with causing so much pain and anger? Did she feel guilty in the slightest?_

With the sun beginning to set, she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling any longer.

* * *

"Brackenstar, I need to find Violetbloom."

The brown and white tabby glances at Brightflower. "No."

"But this is important!"

Brackenstar faces her with a glare. "More important than WindClan?"

Brightflower winces at his tone.

"Despite our numbers, we're still short on warriors and need as much help as possible. Letting you go on some wild rabbit chase for some traitor is out of the question."

Brightflower feels her fur burn with humiliation.

"Let her go." Brackenstar urged her.

The silver tabby whirls around and leaves her leader.

"Hey, Brightflower! Would you care to keep us company?"

Brightflower swiftly ignores Molefur's taunts and Lizardtail and Rowanfoot laughing at her as she passes by.

 _I don't care what Brackenstar says. I'm not letting Violetbloom get away with what she did._

* * *

Brightflower slept far from the circle of warriors that night, refusing to be near any of the toms wanting to prank her while she sleeps. She made sure no one is awake and makes her move. She sneaks past her Clanmates and pads down the slope.

Brightflower passes the Horseplace and crosses Thunderpath and through the city where she first found Violetbloom.

Brightflower can pick up a familiar, faint scent of heather from the tall Twoleg den. Just then, her mother comes out with the brown tabby from before.

Steeling herself, she strides toward Violetbloom and the tom. The former WindClan queen glances at Brightflower and narrows her eyes on her. The brown tabby looks at Brightflower and stands up in a protective stance.

 _Wow. She's really got him wrapped around her paw, doesn't she?_

Brightflower looks at her mother with a cold expression.

"Nice to see you again, _Mom_."

* * *

 _ **~ Mintpelt ~**_

" _I can't believe she just willfully defied me."_

" _You can't be surprised, though. Violetbloom did more damage on her than we thought."_

Mintpelt blinks the sleep from his eyes and sees Brackenstar and Hollyclaw close to each other, talking in hushed tones.

"I should send someone to get her back. Nutbranch… no, maybe Cricketleap could…"

Mintpelt hopes he wasn't serious. Cricketleap is just as bad as Nutbranch, his constant shadow and Brightflower's tormentor.

Mintpelt quickly gets up and pads to his leader and deputy.

"I can find her."

Brackenstar looks at him and nods. "I should probably plan a punishment for her…"

"No, don't do that!" Mintpelt pleads. "You've seen how the other toms treat her, if you punish her they will never let her live it down."

Mintpelt looks over his shoulder to make sure no one hears them.

"If I can bring her back before the rest of the Clan wakes up, can you not punish her?"

Brackenstar didn't like being negotiated with his warriors, especially one so young, but Mintpelt's plea made him relent.

"Okay." He said. "But you have until dawn to bring her back."

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

Violetbloom purses her lips as her fur rises along her spine.

"What?" Brightflower challenges. "You always had something to say."

The brown tabby tom squares his shoulders. "Violet, who is this cat?"

Violetbloom didn't tear her gaze from her daughter.

"Nobody important, Rudy. She's just lost."

Brightflower narrows her eyes. "You forgot about your own daughter so quickly? Did you actually think that you could escape what you did, Violetbloom?"

Rudy looks at Violetbloom. "What is she talking about?"

There was absolute outrage in Violetbloom's eyes that made Brightflower feel vindicated. Her mother turns to Rudy.

"I'll be inside in just a few."

Rudy briefly touches her ear before giving Brightflower a warning glare and entering inside. Violetbloom whips around to glare at Brightflower.

"Why can't you leave me alone?! I don't have to answer to your whining so get lost!"

"You shouldn't have run off like you did." Brightflower growls. "Not even bothering to tell everyone to their faces, abandoning your younger kits, and leaving everything you've done behind thinking that will be the answer!"

Violet scoffs. "Like sticking around will help. I hated being in WindClan! There were too much memories that made me hate it!"

Brightflower took a stab in the dark. "Like when Larkwing ditched you to be with Henry?"

Violet curls her lip. "Who told you? Was it Hawkflight?"

"No." Brightflower replies. _I wasn't aware he knew about that._

Violet huffs. "I'm tired of being stuck a rut that consists of toms wanting to be with me for fun. I deserve happiness, and Rudy gave me happiness."

 _ **She**_ _deserves happiness?!_ Brightflower growls.

"Besides, don't pretend you came here because you missed me. If you want me to apologize for your poor kit-hood you're not getting. You don't even share the same reputation as me, so I don't have to apologize for anything."

"You _left_ me with your reputation, idiot!" Brightflower spat. "Don't pretend you never saw how Nutpaw and Cricketpaw treated me! Even now I have toms who aren't taken throwing harsh words my way and giving the same looks you were received!"

She could've sworn she saw genuine guilt in Violet's eyes, but it was so brief it didn't appear.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Violet asks sarcastically. "Come back and make everything right with a wave of my paw? Grow up, Brightflower. Once you got dumped with kits you'll understand what I went through."

"Never!" Brightflower hissed. "I'll never have kits if it means I end up like you, or Larkwing!"

Violet rolls her eyes. "This again? It _will_ happen regardless of what you say. I saw how you strung that tom along."

 _Is she referring to Mintpelt?_

"Who knows? You'll probably be a better mother than me. Just leave me alone and don't tell Rudy about this, okay?"

Brightflower glares at Violet. She has a lot of nerve saying that. She huffs.

"Even if I do, you can be sure that you will _never_ be mentioned to them. You're nothing but a cowardly stranger. Have a nice life, _Violetbloom."_

* * *

Still seething, Brightflower made her way back to WindClan and sees a blue grey shape running toward her.

"Mintpelt-?"

"You need to come with me - I can explain on the way."

* * *

Brightflower sees Brackenstar waiting on the hilltop. Mintpelt stays close to her as Brackenstar nods to him. "You kept your promise. I won't punish her, but Brightflower."

The silver tabby stiffens under Brackenstar's gaze.

"I don't want this behavior repeated in the future. If you do it again I will have no choice but to punish you in front of the Clan. Understand?"

Brightflower dips her head. Brackenstar turns around and goes to the group. Tired, Brightflower lies down and tries to sleep. Mintpelt curls up next to her, Brightflower notices this and remembers Violet's words.

" _Grow up, Brightflower. Once you got dumped with kits you'll understand what I went through. It_ will _happen regardless of what you say. I saw how you strung that tom along."_

Brightflower feels dread looking over Mintpelt. She can't end up like Violet, not even if it means ending with Mintpelt.


	29. 29, Piece by Piece

_~ Piece by piece, I fell far from the tree, I will never leave her like you left me. And she will never have to wonder her worth, because unlike you I'm gonna put her first. He'll never walk away, he'll never break her heart. He'll take care of things, he'll love her. Piece by piece, he restored my faith that a man can be kind and a father should be great. ~_ _ **Piece by Piece, by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

Chapter 29

" **Piece by Piece."**

6/4/17 - 6/5/17

* * *

 _ **~ Owlflight ~**_

 _This is the first time he's delivering kits_ on his own. Owlflight presses his paw on Otterheart's flank to find the kits. Only one week since Otterheart is discovered to be pregnant with kits and the due date arrived in the afternoon. Smokeclaw paces outside while Shrewnose and Swiftstrike keep him out, and Blackhawk tries to comfort the new father.

With Quailheart, Ploverwing and their kits outside, Owlflight has enough room to do his job.

A tiny grunt catches his attention. Milkkit places raspberry leaves near Owlflight and looks at him with bright green eyes. "I found it."

Owlflight nods in appreciation. "Now, I want you to wait near her tail and tell me if a kit is there, then when it arrives you will lick its fur backwards to wake it up."

"Okay, Owlflight!" Milkkit wastes no time taking her position. She's such an eager cat, Owlflight thought. He looks back to Otterheart.

"Here comes the first kit. Get ready."

* * *

 _ **~ Smokeclaw ~**_

His mate is screaming in there, and there's nothing he can do to help her except to wait.

"It's okay. Otterheart is stronger than she looks." Blackhawk told him.

Mosscloud shudders. "I will never have kits…"

Mallowfrost nudges Chestnutfur. "Probably too late for you and Fernblossom."

" _Shh!"_ Chestnutfur hissed, looking at Heatherstar padding by. Although, Heatherstar glances over to her son suspiciously before sitting behind Smokeclaw and Blackhawk.

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

Otterheart wanted to fall unconscious. She has two toms nestling near her belly and - according to Owlflight - she has one more to go.

"Push." Owlflight orders.

Otterheart gives a push despite her exhaustion. The third and last kit comes out and Milkkit licks its fur backwards. The kit starts crying out loud for its mother. Milkkit picks up the kit and places it with its brothers.

"One she-kit." She told Owlflight. The light brown tom ruffles Milkkit's head with his paw.

"Congratulations, Otterheart. You have two toms and one she-kit."

Otterheart looks at the three, wet bundles near her stomach and immediately feels a wave of love and protection for them.

 _Was this how Applefoot felt when she saw me, long ago?_

Otterheart pushes thoughts of her mother aside, and bends over to touch each kit lovingly.

"Welcome to ShadowClan, little ones."

* * *

After the deliveries of the kits, ShadowClan celebrated its growing ranks. Smokeclaw was doting on his kits and Otterheart throughout the day and late at night until the other queens threw him out.

The past week afterwards, their fur grew in and their eyes opened. Now, the three kits leave the nursery for the first time.

Fuzzykit, a dark brown tabby with long fur, pounces on brother, Reedkit, a long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes. Streamkit follows behind to purposely avoid the rambunctious toms.

Otterheart makes Fuzzykit, Reedkit and Streamkit sit together quietly as the morning patrol returns. Smokeclaw quickens his pace and stops in front of the three.

"They've opened their eyes." He breathes to her.

Fuzzykit's amber eyes blink at Smokeclaw. "Who are _you?"_

"Kits. This is your father, Smokeclaw." Otterheart told them.

"Really?" Reedkit gazes up at the big dark grey tom while Streamkit slowly hides behind Otterheart and stares up at Smokeclaw.

"What's it like out there?" Fuzzykit asks Smokeclaw.

"Full of trees, darkness, basically ShadowClan stuff going on out there."

"Can you show us some fight moves?" Reedkit jumps on Smokeclaw's back. Fuzzykit follows suit and jumps on Smokeclaw's head.

Streamkit's light blue eyes widen with shock as her brothers rode on Smokeclaw's back. Some cats stop to watch in amusement as Smokeclaw lumbers around with a couple of one week old kits.

Otterheart nudges Streamkit to the front with her tail, the white kit digs her paws in the ground to keep herself from moving forward.

"Streamkit! Climb on his back - he's practically a giant!" Reedkit exclaims.

Before Streamkit could do anything, Owlflight catches Otterheart's attention.

"Would you mind if I borrow Streamkit for a spell?"

Otterheart nods and allows Owlflight to move into a private corner with Streamkit.

Smokeclaw stands on his hind legs and knocks off Reedkit and Fuzzykit.

"I'm a ferocious badger! I eat kits for breakfast!"

Fuzzykit bristles his already fluffy fur. "You won't get us!"

Reedkit nods in agreement. "Let's get him!"

Otterheart purrs with amusement.

* * *

"Okay, Streamkit, can hear what I'm saying?" Owlflight asks his niece.

She nods her head. Owlflight purses his lips.

"Streamkit… I would be able to understand you better if you could _say_ it."

Streamkit wrinkles her nose. She opens her mouth for a tiny _meow_ to come out. Owlflight tilts her head backwards to look down her throat. He couldn't find anything wrong, so Streamkit should be talking by now like her brothers.

 _Maybe she's like that ThunderClan kit who's probably a 'paw by now. It took him a long time for him to speak normally. I should speak to Duskshade about this when we meet again._

* * *

That evening, Fuzzykit and Reedkit wore themselves out playing with Smokeclaw. Streamkit remains silent as she tries to avoid Smokeclaw.

"Hey, Streamkit!"

She freezes hearing Smokeclaw's voice, and his shadow looms over her. Smokeclaw crouches down to her level.

"We didn't introduce ourselves properly. I'm your father, Smokeclaw."

Streamkit looks at Otterheart for reassurance. The dark brown she-cat nods, and Streamkit slowly approaches Smokeclaw, sniffing his nose.

"Wanna play badger?" Smokeclaw asks her. Streamkit blinks, and climbs on his back. Smokeclaw stands up and pads around the clearing with Streamkit looking around in awe.

Otterheart feels a pang of envy in her heart seeing Smokeclaw and Streamkit. In their place, she sees herself Streamkit's age, and a big, ginger and white tom parading around with her on his back, smiling at her with love and pride. Something she's seen in her dreams many times before.

 _Dreams that won't ever come true, no matter how real they may seem._

Otterheart will always come up with her dreams about Heavystorm and herself, but it's all the same. Just one big fantasy and "what ifs" that will never make it in reality. Smokeclaw picked up the pieces and gave her a family.

At least Streamkit has a chance with her own father. Smokeclaw wouldn't leave her like Heavystorm did, and Otterheart wouldn't dare make Streamkit or her brothers wonder their worth. She will make sure of it.


	30. 30, Angel to You, Devil to Me

**For those asking about an update to the Allegiance, it will happen when we the we go to the next month in-story. ~ Kyubi**

* * *

 _~ Well she's hotter than hell and she's cool as they come. And she's smart and wild all rolled into one. Yeah you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be, it's not easy to see. That she's an angel to you, but she's a devil to me. ~_ _ **Angel to You, Devil to Me, by Click Five**_

* * *

Chapter 30

" **Angel to You, Devil to Me."**

6/5/17 - 6/6/17

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

" _Attention! I would like to mention something…" All eyes were on Ferretleap at this point. Applefoot's apprenticed kits watch with confusion as their ceremony was over. Ferretleap gives Daisypelt a silent plea to get him out of this._

 _She was smug as ever, and refused to budge. Ferretleap swallows his fears despite that little voice in the back of his head screaming at him:_ _ **"Don't do it! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"**_

" _Daisypelt and I have become mates!"_

 _Silence._

 _Every cat was whispering with suspicion. Frecklespots shook her head and places her forehead on Applefoot's shoulder while trying not to cry. Olivestar squint at Ferretleap as he makes a hasty retreat to his supposed "mate."_

" _... Okay… This meeting is dismissed."_

* * *

Daisypelt rests in her favorite sunning place while the others do their work.

" _Stonekit!"_

A dark brown and white tabby tom-kit with green eyes and long fur runs underneath the older warriors forelegs as he chases after a pale grey tom-kit.

Daisypelt uses her tail as a shield when Tanglekit and Stonekit kick up dust her way.

 _Remind me what is the appeal of kits again?_

Maybe it's because she had to put up with cats doting on Graysky constantly and her own kit-hood just being looked down upon for what Stonetail did, but kits have always got under her fur and makes her easily annoyed. Hence why Daisypelt made the condition clear to Ferretleap: No kits. Ever.

Both Tanglekit and Stonekit suddenly stomped over Nightfang and Mudfoot, waking them up.

"For StarClan's sake!" Nightfang spat. "Olivestar needs to have better control over her kits!"

"Or at least Larkflight." Mudfoot agrees.

Daisypelt decides she is better off leaving the commotion. She suddenly feels fur brush against her and whirls around with her glare on Ferretleap.

"Frecklespots is watching us!" He quickly told her.

Daisypelt flattens her fur and glances over her shoulder. Frecklespots watches them both with a seething glare that could burn her pelt. Daisypelt slyly weaves her tail with Ferretleap's, Frecklespots curls her lip and stalks away.

 _Checkmate ~._

* * *

 _ **~ Ferretleap ~**_

Ferretleap relaxes himself when he believes Frecklespots is not in line sight. Daisypelt takes her tail back and promptly goes ahead of him.

"Daisypelt, wait!"

The light grey tabby ignores him and continues her stride toward the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

 _She can't go there! There were reports of Twolegs showing up!_

Before he could question his sudden concern over her, Ferretleap follows Daisypelt and finds her staring down on two unfamiliar kits.

"We got you now, RiverClan scum!" One kit, a dark brown tabby, exclaims.

Daisypelt uses her front paw to push the kit over. "You need to pick your battles."

"Daisypelt don't do that." Ferretleap scolds her, earning a green eyed glare from said she-cat. "Their just kits, they don't know any better."

Suddenly, the long legged dark grey kit leans in to bite Ferretleap's front paw when Daisypelt wraps her paw around his small body, and for extra measure she uses her back paw to pin the dark brown tabby down.

Daisypelt looks at Ferretleap. "As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't give them an excuse to get away with it."

* * *

 _ **~ Specklepaw ~**_

"Let us go!"

"You can't treat us like this!"

"Our dad is gonna-!"

Daisypelt shoves the dark brown kit's muzzle in the ground. "Don't really care." She told him.

Olivestar and Darkwater look at the two kits as the Clan watches them in curiosity. Sootdust looks over the kits with her new apprentice, Specklepaw.

"You both shouldn't have wondered away from your Clan." Sootdust scolds the two kits. "What are your names?"

The dark grey tom spoke up first.

"Reedkit, and that's my brother, Fuzzykit. Make that cat get her paw off of her!"

Olivestar looks at Daisypelt. The light grey tabby rolls her eyes and removes her paw from Fuzzykit.

"It would help us to know who your parents are." Olivestar said softly to the kits.

Fuzzykit spits out the dirt and glares at Daisypelt - who sticks her tongue out at them - and turns to Olivestar.

"Smokeclaw and Otterheart."

The name went through RiverClan like cold air. Daisypelt looks at the kits with surprise.

 _They had kits already?_

For Specklepaw and her brothers, the name Otterheart sounds familiar.

 _She's our sister, right? It's been so long since I've heard that name._

"I see… Darkwater." Olivestar looks at her temporary deputy.

"Send a patrol to tell Heatherstar that she has two missing kits."

"Kits." Specklepaw heard Applefoot hiss to Berrystripe. "It's bad enough she left us, now she has kits?"

Specklepaw looks at Fuzzykit and Reedkit. These are Otterheart's kits, so these two are her nephews in ShadowClan.

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

"Daisypelt." Olivestar calls her over. "Since your so taken by the kits, you can watch them until Heatherstar sends someone for them."

Olivestar leaves without giving her a word in it.

 _I'd much rather throw myself in the deepest parts of the water possible._

Daisypelt forces herself to look at Fuzzykit and Reedkit, and they immediately bare their teeth at her.

"Don't come any closer!" Fuzzykit hisses. Daisypelt snorts and stalks toward them, she flicks her paw barely touching Fuzzykit's nose, but close enough to make him flinch.

"Daisypelt, please…" Ferretleap said.

She ignores him and sits in front of Reedkit and Fuzzykit. The two kits shuffle together with fear filled eyes on her.

Ferretleap gives her a rough nudge to the flank. "Would you stop terrorizing these kits?" He hissed.

Daisypelt chuckles. "Come off it. I'm just playing around with them."

Daisypelt reaches out and ruffles Reedkit's small head, Fuzzykit nips her front paw in defense of his brother. Daisypelt responds with a rough poke at his forehead.

"See?" Daisypelt looks at Ferretleap, who isn't the least bit amused.

* * *

Rabbitstep came by with Shrewnose, Fernblossom and Marshfoot to retrieve Fuzzykit and Reedkit. Daisypelt sits by the shoreline looking at ShadowClan's territory from the distance.

"Are you thinking of her?"

Ferretleap sits next to Daisypelt.

"When am I not?"

Daisypelt glances at him, and Ferretleap quickly looks away out of embarrassment.

"You know, I thought Olivestar was looking for an excuse to exile me when Otterheart was apprenticed to me. And thanks to my so-called Clanmates the poor thing was terrified of me, she always thought every time we left camp was the day she would die at my paws."

Daisypelt curls her tail around her paws. "It's pathetic to say… But she was the closest thing that I can call a friend, and even that was too much to ask."

"You can still see her at the Gatherings." Ferretleap said gently.

Daisypelt gives him a dismissive flick of her tail.

"Even so she has Smokeclaw. What do I have? Nothing."

"... What about me?" Ferretleap demands. Her words sliced through his heart and made him feel like he wasn't good enough. Daisypelt sneers at Ferretleap.

"Remember our agreement."

She pads past Ferretleap, ignoring the dismay on his face.

* * *

 **Response to Dapplecloud!**

 **Dapplecloud: The Allegiance will be updated soon, I'm just writing down the current changes before posting them. Also, Streamkit isn't autistic. Just to put that out there. ~ Kyubi**


	31. 31, Try Everything

_~ I won't give up, no I won't give in 'till I reach the end then I'll start again. No I won't leave, I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail. ~_ _ **Try Everything, by Shakira**_

* * *

Chapter 31

" **Try Everything."**

6/6/17 - 6/7/17 - 6/8/17

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

 _In the early morning of June, Snowpelt_ and Aspenpaw work their way to the thickly wooded area of their territory.

 _I should probably show him how to fight._ Snowpelt thought, looking at her apprentice.

 _Although, his timing is still off. He barely caught that vole last time on his third try… Even if he isn't good, he should still learn how to defend himself. But first…_

Snowpelt stops near the the Ancient Oak where Berryheart and Morningfire were with their own apprentices, Flashpaw and Cherrypaw.

"Snowpelt." Berryheart greets his sister. "We were just about to practice climbing."

"I climbed the highest!" Cherrypaw says, earning a glare from her brother.

Snowpelt nods. "That's great. We were just going to practice tree climbing."

Aspenpaw looks at her with wide eyes. "We _were?"_

"If that's the case, Aspenpaw can practice with us." Morningfire points out.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to have someone else to beat!" Cherrypaw crows.

Aspenpaw presses himself onto Snowpelt's flank and whimpers, her tail briefly touches his back.

"Actually, we were going to practice on our own. Maybe some other time."

Flashpaw narrows his eyes. "Why? Aspenpaw's too scared?"

"No." Snowpelt steadies her voice to keep calm. "We would rather perfect the technique before rushing into things recklessly."

"I was talking to _him_." Flashpaw nods to Aspenpaw.

"Flashpaw, that's enough." Berryheart warns his apprentice. Flashpaw shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm just saying. He can't keep running away forever like a scared mouse."

"What kind of warrior _does_ that anyway?" Cherrypaw agrees.

Aspenpaw glares at the two littermates hotly. Something burns inside him that refuses to be extinguished.

"Knock it off." Morningfire told the two young apprentices. "If Snowpelt doesn't want to put Aspenpaw through it, you don't have any right to force them."

"I'll do it." Aspenpaw told Snowpelt, glaring at both Flashpaw and Cherrypaw.

Snowpelt blinks in surprise. "Really? You don't have to -."

"Yes, I do."

To prove his point, Aspenpaw stalks toward giant tree and stands in between the two littermates.

Cherrypaw purrs mockingly. "Look who finally grew out of his slow-kit phase!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know he's too slow to actually learn anything." Flashpaw said to his sister.

Aspenpaw flexes his claws, almost wishing either one of the siblings were underneath them.

Snowpelt pads to Morningfire and Berryheart. "Okay…" She didn't like the looks on Flashpaw or Cherrypaw's faces.

Berryheart sweeps his tail on the ground. "Flashpaw can go first."

The very light grey tom springs onto the tree bark and claws his way up. Flashpaw reaches the second level branch and gives Aspenpaw a condescending grin.

"Cherrypaw." Morningfire said. The dark red she-cat goes after her brother. Cherrypaw goes over Flashpaw's branch and stops at the third level branch, puffing her chest proud.

 _What's the big deal? They only climbed up a few branches._

"Aspenpaw, your turn." Snowpelt said.

Aspenpaw tenses his back forelegs and jumps on the bark. His claws didn't come out, and he hits his muzzle on the bark.

Morningfire and Berryheart wince, and Snowpelt bites her lip. Cherrypaw covers her mouth to muffle her laughter while Flashpaw scowls.

"That was just pathetic!"

Aspenpaw growls and latches his claws on the tree bark. He lifts himself up, and climbs his way up. He stops over to Flashpaw's branch.

 _No way. I refuse to be anywhere near_ his _level!_

Aspenpaw huffs and continues his climb, making Flashpaw narrow his eyes.

"Aspenpaw - you don't have to go that high!" Morningfire calls from down below.

 _You just want me to fail, like these two!_

Aspenpaw keeps climbing up, passing an annoyed Cherrypaw with ease. The gold brown tom stops over her on a branch three levels above her. Aspenpaw sits down and purrs to himself with pride.

* * *

 _ **~ Sunpaw ~**_

Flameclaw's vicious coughing unnerved Sunpaw somewhat. Her front paw pressed firmly on his chest, Duskshade watches over her shoulder.

"What does it sound like to you?" Duskshade asks her.

The bright ginger she-cat bites her lip. "It sounds like he has… greencough."

"Not quite. It's still an early stage of whitecough. He should have some catmint and stay here so he won't infect his denmates."

Flameclaw blinks feebly. "Thank you…" The dark ginger tom rests while Sunpaw bows her head. Duskshade pats her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay to make mistakes. It will be a long time before you're able to learn every herb in the den."

Sunpaw nods, trying to cheer herself up. She only became Duskshade's apprentice a little before the end of last moon. Though shocked, Spottedberry and Squirreltail were accepting and proud of their youngest daughter. Leopardstripe went with the flow and agreed with her decision, Emberheart, however, is angry at Sunpaw for changing her position right before her final assessment.

 _She'll understand someday… I hope._

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

Featherwing swallows the piece of her wood pigeon, and her scratchy throat causes her to cough. Berryheart gives her a concerned look, while Rosefoot is nearby grooming herself.

"You should have Duskshade look into that cough." He told his sister.

Featherwing rubs her throat with her paw. "I'm fine. I just swallowed a feath-."

Featherwing is cut off by a coughing fit.

"That sounds like something more than a feather." Rosefoot points out. "Go and see Duskshade."

"But-."

Rosefoot stomps her front paw, and a small mound of dirt hits Featherwing in her stomach, making her jump up and stand.

"Okay, okay!" She told Rosefoot, quickly going into the medicine cat den.

* * *

 _ **~ Sunpaw ~**_

"Alright, Featherwing, lay down on your back and Sunpaw will look at you."

The light grey she-cat huffs as she rests on her back. Sunpaw presses her paw on Featherwing's chest.

"Try breathing normally." She tells her. Featherwing takes a breath in, and abruptly starts coughing.

Sunpaw looks at her mentor. "She sounds worse than Flameclaw."

"N-No. I'm fine…" Featherwing's hoarse voice made Sunpaw tense. Duskshade suddenly moves Sunpaw away from Featherwing and puts his paw on her chest.

"Duskshade?" Sunpaw asks timidly.

The pale brown tabby removes his paw from her chest.

"Featherwing, how long have you had these symptoms?"

The light grey she-cat hesitates before she said, "About three days, I think…"

Duskshade bristles his fur while Sunpaw blinks in shock.

"Are you completely mouse-brained?! You could've sickened cats you come in contact with!"

Featherwing closes her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry."

Duskshade lashes his tail. "Sorry isn't going to cut it. You're staying inside this den until _I_ say you're clear. I will also tell Littlestar about your absence, is that clear?"

"... Yes."

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

Flashpaw glares at Aspenpaw before pushing past him and Snowpelt.

"Don't pay attention to him. You caught that magpie fare and square."

Aspenpaw drops his magpie and stares at the bird intensely for a while. He looks at Snowpelt.

"Can I see magpie?"

Snowpelt frowns. "What do you mean? You just caught a magpie…"

Aspenpaw growls and stomps his paw. "Not that! I meant _her_! She left with Amelia and Flint!"

… _Oh! He's referring to Magpie, Amelia's daughter._

"I'm not sure." Snowpelt admits. "She's probably three moons old by now, and I'm not sure if Amelia's group is willing to let strangers just waltz in."

Aspenpaw's whiskers quivered. "I wanna see Magpie!"

"Someday." Snowpelt said. "But right now you need to focus on training, _then_ you can see Magpie again."

A smile makes itself known on Aspenpaw's muzzle.

* * *

 _ **~ Flashpaw ~**_

He waits until he is sure everyone is asleep. Flashpaw makes his way outside and toward the fresh kill pile. He finds Aspenpaw's stupid little magpie untouched.

 _Such a disgrace that runt is allowed to live like he's 'normal'._

The Hawkfrost reincarnation loathed Aspenpaw the moment he saw him. Scrawny, scared, and always whining about every little thing. Just seeing his smug face atop of the branch of Ancient Oak is enough to make him want to rush up there and push him off.

Flashpaw grabs the magpie and quietly enters the medicine cat den. Duskshade and Sunpaw were slowly soundly, and Flameclaw and Featherwing slept on the left side of the den. Flashpaw carefully rubs the magpie onto Featherwing's muzzle and slowly backs away without waking her up.

Flashpaw enters the dark elder's den and splits the magpie into pieces, and places them in the elder's nests, near their muzzles.

This would surely get them sick when they eat it, and considering Aspenpaw kept going on and on about his magpie, he is surely going to be blamed.

 _I'm doing this Clan a favor. Weaklings like him aren't fit to be in a Clan._

* * *

 **3rd Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** Sunpaw

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Leopardstripe - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Emberheart - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Flashpaw

Rainstorm - dark grey tom with blue grey splotches and blue eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Mistpool - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Poppypaw

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sagepaw

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Gingershine - ginger she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Aspenpaw

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

 **Apprentice:** Cherrypaw

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Hollypaw

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Sagepaw - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Aspenpaw - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

Poppypaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Hollypaw - black she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

Flashpaw - very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder. Mother of Finchblaze's kits. Cloudykit, Honeykit and Lightningkit, two moons old

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Foxflame's kits. Eaglekit and Breezekit, one moon old.

 **Kits:**

Cloudykit - long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes, two moons old

Honeykit - golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes, two moons old

Lightningkit - light brown tabby tom with black and white, horizontal stripes and green eyes, two moons old

Eaglekit - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes, one moon old

Breezekit - spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes, one moon old

 **Elders**

Gorseheart - grey tabby with pale blue eyes

Flameclaw - huge, dark ginger tom

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes. Temporary deputy.

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Specklepaw (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

 **Apprentice:** Pebblepaw (light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes)

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes.

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Whitepaw (white tom with amber eyes)

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **(Queens)**

Willowfall - white she cat. Mother of Bouldertooth's kits. Goosekit (long haired grey tom) and Bouncekit (skinny light grey tom) two moons old

Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes, deputy of RiverClan and mother of Darkwater's kits. Bramblekit, (black she-kit with dark grey tabby stripes) and Icekit (white she-cat with light silver stripes) two moons old

 **Kits:**

Tanglekit - dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur, one moon old, Olivestar and Larkflight's son

Stonekit - pale grey tom with blue eyes, one moon old, Olivestar and Larkflight's son

Lakekit - dark grey and white she-kit and green eyes, one moon old, Olivestar and Larkflight's daughter

Troutkit - silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes, one moon old, Olivestar and Larkflight's son

Dovekit - light grey she-kit with one white front paw and bright amber eyes, one moon old, Olivestar and Larkflight's daughter

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Warriors:**

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Swiftstrike - long haired black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Firepaw (ginger tabby with yellow eyes)

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Tawnypaw (dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest)

Smokeclaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw (white and black tabby she-cat)

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail, former kittypet

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots.

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Queens**

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat. Mother of Longfoot's kit, Milkkit (white furred she-cat with hints of grey) four moons old

Quailheart - very light brown she cat. Mother of Lichenfall's kits, Adderkit (pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes), Mudkit (mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), and Doekit (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip) two moons old

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat. Mother of Smokeclaw's kits. Streamkit (white she-kit with light blue eyes), Fuzzykit (long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes) and Reedkit (long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes), one moon old

 **Elders**

Waspsting - yellow tom with black stripes

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

Cricketleap - light ginger tom

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Harepaw (white tom with light brown splotches)

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

 **Apprentice:** Ashpaw (very dark grey tom with silver stripes and light blue eyes)

Larchleap - ginger tom

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Violetbloom - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes, three moons old

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes, three moons old

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes, three moons old


	32. 32, The One That Got Away

_~ In another life, I would be your girl. We keep all our promises be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't say you were the one that got away. The one that got away. ~_ _ **The One That Got Away, by Katy Perry**_

* * *

Chapter 32

" **The One That Got Away."**

6/8/17 - 6/9/17 - 6/10/17

* * *

 _ **~ Hollyclaw ~**_

 _Her encounter with Violet left behind a_ bad scar on Brightflower. She distances herself from Mintpelt more, often confusing the bluish grey tom. His brothers were having a fun time spreading rumors that she loved him and left him-

" _Just like her mother!" I am sick of these idiots trying to define my life like they know who I am!_

There is one cat who has been paying close attention to Brightflower's ridicule that afternoon. Hollyclaw frowns at Lizardtail and Rowanfoot sneering in the silver tabby she-cat's direction. Brightflower sits under the heather bush, secluding herself from the rest of the cats.

Hollyclaw scoffs and went to find Brackenstar, who just returned from his patrol.

"I need to speak with you, privately."

Brackenstar blinks at his deputy. "About what?"

Hollyclaw points her tail at the camp below. "This isn't clearing up on its own as you said it would. This is only getting worse, especially with young cats like Nutbranch and Cricketleap constantly being a nuisance."

"Is it that bad?" Brackenstar asks her.

"Look at that!" Hollyclaw nods to the heather bush where Brightflower is resting.

"No cat should have to isolate herself because of vicious behavior and rumors! Brightflower deserves to feel like a WindClan cat instead of a careless, kit farming she-cat like Violetbloom."

Brackenstar looks at Brightflower intently. "And you say this will get bad?"

Hollyclaw tried not to roll her eyes. "Of course it will. When a she-cat gets that reputation it sticks with them, whether or not it's a lie."

Brackenstar looks at Hollyclaw.

"I might be overreacting in your opinion, but I prefer it if we don't let it escalate to anything stupid."

The WindClan leader nods. "I agree. I will address the issue as soon as possible."

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

She follows Hollyclaw and Sedgepaw to the edge of their territory, bringing up the rear since Nutbranch and Mintpelt are in the front. Mintpelt is whispering harsh words with his brother, who scoffs and turns his nose up.

Hollyclaw suddenly pauses and looks at Sedgepaw.

"I smell a rabbit nearby. Remember what I taught you."

Sedgepaw nods, and disappears down the slope. Brightflower raises her head a little to see Sedgepaw's light brown tabby pelt stalking behind an unsuspecting rabbit.

 _She should just pounce on the thing and kill it quickly._

Sedgepaw leaps and lands on the rabbit. The white rabbit cries out in shock, but Sedgepaw's swift bite kills it without problems.

"Perfect." Hollyclaw purrs.

Sedgepaw grabs the rabbit and turns around to return when she suddenly stops in her tracks. Brightflower sees a russet head poking out from the slope and stalking towards Sedgepaw.

Hollyclaw's pleased expression quickly becomes panicked. "Are you kidding me?!"

The WindClan deputy took off like a dark grey blur. Brightflower follows suit with Mintpelt and Nutbranch close behind her.

Hollyclaw yowls, "Drop the rabbit - _now!"_

Sedgepaw did what she was told and drops the rabbit on the ground. Hollyclaw meets the fox head on to shield her apprentice. She slashes her claws on the fox's nose. Brightflower jumps on the fox's back while Nutbranch and Mintpelt bite on its front forelegs.

The fox shakes itself and knocks off Brightflower, and prepares for a bite when Mintpelt gets in front of her and the fox clamps its jaws around Mintpelt's head and front of his body.

"No!" Brightflower viciously slashes her claws on the side of the fox's head and Nutbranch and Hollyclaw attack its flank. The fox promptly spits out Mintpelt and runs out toward the Twolegplace with a trail of blood trickling from its wounds.

Brightflower looks at Mintpelt and shudders at the sight. His head is punctured with teeth marks and is lying unconscious.

"Mintpelt!" She whispers to her friend. "Mintpelt, speak to me!"

The bluish grey tom is unresponsive. Hollyclaw grabs his scruff and pulls Mintpelt on her back, Nutbranch whips around and glares at Brightflower.

"This is _your_ fault!" He spat. "I told him not to waste his breath on a tom thief and now he's dead!"

"Mintpelt isn't dead." Hollyclaw retorts. "We don't know that for sure until we take him to Hazelheart and Softdawn."

Nutbranch squares his shoulders. "You will stay away from my brother or-."

"Or _what?"_ Brightflower scowls. "He's my friend, I can see him whenever I want to."

"Spoken like a true _Violetbloom!"_

Sedgepaw suddenly stands nose to nose with the black and brown tabby tom.

"Don't talk down to my sister, you rotten-!"

"Enough! Mintpelt needs help - either hold your tongues and follow me or I will leave you behind!"

Nutbranch growls, slowly turning away from Brightflower and Sedgepaw to follow Hollyclaw. The two she-cats trail behind in silence and the tang of blood in the air.

Brightflower nudges Sedgepaw. "Thanks for sticking up for me…"

The light brown tabby nods in acknowledgment with a smile.

* * *

Brightflower stays near Mintpelt's nest even when the toms who despised her visit Mintpelt and quickly left out of resentment toward her. Softdawn places the last cobweb on his face before stepping out. Brightflower noted that her belly has a slight bulge to it…

She stares at Mintpelt's unconscious face. Hazelheart doesn't know if he will ever regain consciousness, but Goldentail was adamant about not wanting to be declared dead.

"I'm sorry for treating you so horribly." She whispers to him.

Nutbranch glares at Brightflower's form inside the medicine cat den.

"She's still in there with him?" Cricketleap asks Nutbranch. "After all she did was ignore him!"

Nutbranch is sick of seeing Brightflower pretending to be innocent, he knew that she's faking it like her mother, he just needs to prove it.

"WindClan, gather around for a Clan meeting!"

* * *

 _ **~ Hollyclaw ~**_

Waiting next to Brackenstar, she watches each cat make a half circle around him. Even the queens are present, Lilypool and Cloversong.

"As you may have heard, Hollyclaw's hunting patrol was attacked by a fox and Mintpelt is currently recovering."

"It was Brightflower's fault, wasn't it?" Molefur demands.

Brackenstar ignores him while Hollyclaw narrows her eyes on him.

"Regardless, we need to make sure that the fox won't be able to return, and we'll start by burying up its burrow…"

Nutbranch stands up with bristling fur. "Mintpelt is in a coma because of _her!"_

"She played with his feelings and got too stupid with the fox, now he has one paw in StarClan!" Cricketleap adds.

Brackenstar's patience begins to wear thin.

"This an unfortunate event, but Brightflower had no intention of hurting your brother."

"How can you be sure about that?" Lizardtail asks, sitting next to his mate, Lilypool.

"Violetbloom wasn't above stealing someone else's mate - suppose Brightflower is just as worse?"

Falconwing glares at the mottled brown tom, Hawkflight quickly stood on his paws and stood nose to nose with Lizardtail. "What makes you think you can talk about my daughter like that?!"

Brackenstar gives out a loud yowl and surprises his cats as they turn to look at him.

"This ends now." Brackenstar orders. "The fact that you easily blame Brightflower for every little thing, and judging her for her mother's tryst is unforgivable and cowardly. Brightflower is cat, she can _feel_ \- in case you have forgotten! She can feel anger, depression and sadness just like we can regardless of what you believe. This cruelty will end today, and if Hollyclaw or I hear a scornful word toward her, that warrior will immediately forced into apprenticeship.

"Understand?" He questions the crowd.

The majority of the WindClan cats silently agreed, but Hollyclaw can see Nutbranch and Cricketleap giving each other knowing looks that she doesn't like.

 _Those two just don't learn._

* * *

 **Reviewer response!**

 **Mistleaf: I honestly felt ThunderClan is the only one that looks crowded. No more kits until they are apprenticed? *Kyubi puts on a game face***

 **Challenge accepted!**

 **Also Fernblossom isn't expecting kits, it was just merely teasing an embarrassed Chestnutfur. He hasn't even told his parents about his relationship with Fernblossom.**

 **Dapplecloud: Yup. It certainly is. Flashpaw/Hawkfrost is a messed up cat.**

 **heatherleaf: Some of these personalities are interesting. I'll make sure to fit them in!**

 **Starrysong Summer Hype: Rosefoot has her own parenting skills she follows, but she loves her kits no matter what her body language says. :)**

 **Aspenpaw - to me at least - is proof that autistic kids** _ **do**_ **have the ability to learn how to do things, they just need the extra help to make it happen.**

 **End of review response!**

 **Brackenstar laid down the law: no more Brightflower hazing. Let's see how long that lasts with Nutbranch and Cricketleap still angry over Mintpelt's condition.**


	33. 33, While My Guitar Gently Weeps

_~ I look at the world, and I notice it's turning. While my guitar gently weeps. With every mistake, we must surely be learning. Still my guitar gently weeps. ~_ _ **While My Guitar Gently Weeps, by Regina Spektor from "Kubo and the Two Strings"**_

* * *

Chapter 33

" **While My Guitar Gently Weeps."**

6/10/17 - 6/11/17

* * *

 _ **~ Larkflight ~**_

 _The sun hadn't come up when he finally_ got Olivestar alone in her den.

"What is it?" Olivestar asks bordley. "I have to be up at sunrise."

"I wanted to speak with you about the kits."

Olivestar flicks her ear. "What about them?"

Larkflight frowns. "You should know what cats are saying about them. I don't even know why you didn't tell them I was the father in the first place, not that it exactly matters, but Dovekit makes it obvious."

Olivestar waves her tail. "Out of the question. You know our reputation in RiverClan won't allow it. Besides, Dovekit was expected to die at birth and she didn't. Do you want cats to think there is something wrong with your linage?"

Larkflight narrows his eyes and curls his lip.

"You know full well there is _nothing_ wrong with my linage - that's why you picked me!"

"Then we don't have anything to discuss."

Larkflight relaxes himself, but is still wary. "What about the kits? What if they start asking questions?"

"They should be thankful for the life we've given them."

* * *

 _ **~ Dovekit ~**_

" _They're obviously Larkflight's kits, just look at Dovekit."_

" _I wonder why he hasn't done it yet?"_

Dovekit presses close to the nursery wall, hearing Berrystripe and Fawnstep talking just outside.

" _Maybe something is wrong with her. She almost died and is small compared to her littermates."_

" _Truly sad. I wonder why she wasn't born the same size as them?"_

Dovekit dares to look out, watching the gossiping she-cats leave without noticing her.

She sees her brothers, sister and Bramblekit, Goosekit and Bouncekit playing with each other while Icekit watches them from afar.

Stonekit kicks a pebble to Bramblekit, which hit her nose. The black tabby she-cat rubs her nose with her paw.

"Ouch! You hurt me, Stonekit! I don't wanna play this game anymore!"

Stonekit looks horrified when Bramblekit leaves their game, much to the dismay of Troutkit, Lakekit and Tanglekit.

"No - I didn't mean it!"

Tanglekit rolls his eyes. "Dude, don't even do it."

"Yeah, she-cats." Troutkit said. Lakekit immediately slaps Troutkit across the head with her paw. From the corner of the entrance, Dovekit sees Daisypelt and Ferretleap sitting close to each other. Dovekit heard the queens freely expressing their disbelief to the union of Daisypelt and Ferretleap.

The light grey tabby is close to Ferretleap's head, Dovekit sees her teeth on his ear, and he seems to be trying not to laugh.

 _Why is she biting his ear? And why does Ferretleap find it funny?_

Silversnow, who returned to her deputyship, turns the corner and sees the display between Daisypelt and Ferretleap.

"You two! Stop that this instant!"

Silversnow's voice of authority makes Daisypelt jerk backwards and Ferretleap jump up with surprise and embarrassment.

"Honestly, there are _kits_ present." Silversnow points to the entrance. "Go do that outside if you must, but be mindful of the cats around you."

"Is my deputy says so." Daisypelt purrs. She weaves her tail around Ferretleap's as she leads him toward the entrance.

"I think she was kidding…" Ferretleap's voice becomes distant when leaving the camp. Silversnow rolls her pale yellow eyes and looks at the kits.

"Perfect. I have something to tell you."

The kits gather around Silversnow, even Dovekit left the nursery to sit with her littermates.

"We are going to start practicing swimming."

"You're putting us in the _stream?!"_ Stonekit yelps.

Silversnow shakes her head. "We don't take kits your age to the stream just yet. Sootdust and Specklepaw are still cleaning the stream at this moment, so it will be a while. We're going to the pond."

"Can't we learn to fish instead?" Bramblekit suggested.

"Nope."

Bramblekit suddenly looks slightly horrified as Silversnow nudges her toward the direction of the pond, with the kits following close behind.

* * *

Silversnow allowed the she-cats to go first. She grabs Icekit by her scruff and drops her in the pond. Dovekit starts to panic.

 _She drowned her! Silversnow just killed her-!_

Icekit's head pops up the surface gasping for air, struggling to stay up.

"Use your hind legs, Icekit. Don't forget to use your tail to balance!"

Icekit suddenly falls backwards and her hind legs are kicking above the surface. Silversnow groans softly and waits. Icekit reappears and splashes the water with her front paws. She slowly makes her way across the pond with her tail flicking and sprinkling water droplets about.

Icekit frantically swims her way through the pond, and steps on the shore where Silversnow licks her forehead.

"That was a good job." She told her.

Icekit said nothing but shivers, and nods and quickly sits down.

"You're next, Bramblekit."

The black tabby she-cat moves away before Silversnow could touch her.

"I don't feel too well, I should probably go to Sootdust."

"Sootdust is busy right now."

Silversnow moves in, but Bramblekit adamantly moves further away crouching to the ground. Silversnow blinks.

"Bramblekit, it's okay to be a dry-paw."

"I am _not_ a dry-paw!" Bramblekit protests.

"Then get in the water." Lakekit told the older kit. Bramblekit huffs and bushes her tail.

Silversnow stops the kits before the teasing escalates.

"Now, now. It's not unusual for a RiverClan kit to be a dry-paw."

"Goosekit can be next."

Dovekit watches Bramblekit seething next to her sister.

* * *

Dovekit tries to groom her wet fur when she hears Bramblekit hissing. The black tabby is glaring at Troutkit with Icekit nearby.

"Take it back!" She growls.

"I'm just telling the truth." Troutkit said smoothly. "The best you can do for yourself is admit it, dry-paw."

Dovekit frowns. Troutkit always had a bad habit of pushing the boundaries of teasing and mocking.

"You got some nerve talking to me like that." Bramblekit hisses. "I'm the deputy's daughter!"

Troutkit snorts. "That's hardly an excuse for not trying."

Bramblekit narrows her eyes. "That means nothing coming from you, since your father wants nothing to do with you all because of _her!"_

Dovekit stiffens when Bramblekit looks at her. Troutkit scowls and thrusts his nose into Bramblekit's face. "Don't talk about Dovekit like that!"

"You know it's true. Even Olivestar wouldn't stick around for you because of-."

"Bramblekit!" Icekit nudges her sister and pushes her toward the nursery.

"I was just having fun!" Bramblekit whines. Icekit scoffs softly. "Hardly."

Dovekit ignores Bramblekit and sees a tom identical to her. Larkflight caught Dovekit staring at him, and cats had stopped to watch Larkflight and Dovekit.

 _Say something. Please._ Dovekit wills for him to make the move. Larkflight slowly looks away and goes to his apprentice, Pebblepaw. The RiverClan cats look at Dovekit with pity as they return to work.

The light grey she-kit looks at Larkflight retreating form with sadness and hints of resentment.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

 **I truly have no idea why I named the title like that. I guess I was listening to the song on repeat so much. :) ~ Kyubi**


	34. 34, How to Save a Life

_~ Where did I go wrong ? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life. ~_ _ **How to Save a Life, by The Fray**_

* * *

Chapter 34

" **How to Save a Life."**

6/11/17 - 6/12/17

* * *

 _ **~ Gorseheart ~**_

 _Duskshade didn't understand how greencough_ made it to the elder's den that very morning. The feathery remains of the magpie were scattered around the floor, only eaten by Flameclaw and Gorseheart, who were suffering from the sickness. Duskshade gives them both the catmint and prays for it to be enough.

His catmint supplies were destroyed down to the stem when he and Sunpaw woke up.

Every breath became torturous for Gorseheart. He takes the catmint and waits for the pain to pass. Gorseheart sees three cats standing behind Duskshade as the young medicine cat backs away. Three she-cats, with almost matching pelts.

Gorseheart coughs and blinks the moisture from his eyes.

"S-Seabreeze?"

Duskshade looks at him. Foxflame frowns. "Gorseheart… Seabreeze died in the Soulless Battle."

"No. I see her right there. Jaystripe and Fernfoot-." He caught himself. Gorseheart can see shimmering stars on their pelts.

… _I understand now._

"Gorseheart, try to get some sleep." Duskshade told the grey tabby tom.

"It's no use." Gorseheart whispers. "I know when I'm done."

"You can't say that." Flameclaw told his denmate.

"Easy for you young cats to say." Gorseheart retorts. "I know I'm on my last forelegs."

Gorseheart coughs violently, Duskshade rushes to his nest. He couldn't check his breathing as the grey tabby kept pushes him away.

"Do something useful… and take me outside. I want my kin - now."

* * *

 _ **~ Ivyheart ~**_

" _Look at Gorseheart!"_

" _Oh my StarClan! He looks terrible!"_

The brown, silver pawed she-cat looks up from her squirrel to see her grandfather struggling to catch his breath and stand up straight. Timberclaw looks up from his kits to see Gorseheart.

"Gorseheart?" Timberclaw rushes to his grandfather with his young sister doing the same. Gorseheart wheezes as he leans on Duskshade.

"Get… your kits." He told Ivyheart. Her fur spikes up when she smells the sickness on his breath.

 _No… He's dying!_

Ivyheart left in a heartbeat. Timberclaw looks at Duskshade.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?"

Gorseheart suddenly crouches down in the middle of the clearing where cats start to gather around.

 _Give me more time. I need to do this._

* * *

 _ **~ Nightsong ~**_

It's been a long while since she got to walk with her father. Nightsong and Littlestar slowly padding through the trees.

"Nightsong, can I ask for your opinion on a few cats?" Littlestar asks her.

"Okay…"

"What do you think of Sagepaw?"

Nightsong shrugs. "Too stone faced."

"Drizzlefall?"

"He's fine, although he might be becoming the next Petalbreeze."

"What about his brother?"

 _Ripplefeather?_ Nightsong caught herself thinking about the arrogant silver and black tabby, and pushes him out of her head.

"Seedwhisker?" She guesses.

Littlestar bores his gaze on Nightsong. "I'm speaking of Ripplefeather. Ashcloud and Sweetflower's son."

Nightsong tilts her head to the side. "You expect me to focus on a tom who turns his nose up on everyone?"

"Everyone except you."

Nightsong feels her skin chill with dread, especially when Littlestar doesn't look the least bit amused.

" _Nightsong! Nightsong!"_

The black she-cat thanked the stars for Ivyheart. Her mother tore through the grass and stops in front of them.

"You have to come with me. Find Morningfire, Fishleap and Acornfall." Ivyheart told Littlestar.

"What's going-?"

Ivyheart cuts off her mate. "Gorseheart is dying. He wants his kin with him before he leaves for StarClan."

* * *

 _ **~ Gorseheart ~**_

Duskshade gives strict orders to give Gorseheart space, making room for his kin to come through. Timberclaw and Ivyheart, his grandkits, and Nightsong, Morningfire, Fishleap, Acornfall, his great-grandkits.

Cherrypaw stares at her grandfather while Flashpaw hung back. Hollypaw, Poppypaw and Aspenpaw watch their great-great-grandfather slowly wither away from the sickness.

While Duskshade tends to Flameclaw, Sunpaw remains with Gorseheart when he looks at his descendants.

"Thank you… I couldn't go without seeing you." He wheezes. "You lot… I can see Seabreeze and Jaystripe in you all."

"You shouldn't talk too much." Timberclaw told his grandfather.

"I must…" Gorseheart rasps. "I… never made an effort with you all since my kits died. I should have tried harder… to know each of you, but at least I get to see you all in one place before I go…"

"No…" Ivyheart whimpers.

Gorseheart sees the three she-cats' forms solidify in front of his kin. Seabreeze, Jaystripe and Fernfoot approach Gorseheart.

"I'm ready." He told them. Seabreeze, Jaystripe and Fernfoot vanish, and Gorseheart lowers his head and his breathing stops.

Gorseheart's kin were left grieving for him, and his Clanmates lower their heads in respect for the elder.

"Sunpaw!"

The medicine cat apprentice looks at Duskshade peeking his head out of the elder's den.

"I need your assistance - Flameclaw isn't responding to the catmint!"

Pricklefrost looks at the elder's den in the mention of his father. "He's _what?!"_

The white and grey tom runs toward the den only for Sunpaw to push him back.

"Don't come in or you'll get sick!"

Pricklefrost growls and forces himself to sit down.

* * *

 _ **~ Flashpaw/Hawkfrost ~**_

Featherwing bites off the rabbit when Flashpaw takes the other half back. Aspenpaw was seen with this caught rabbit this morning and decided to be bold and give it to Featherwing.

"Thanks, I could barely eat anything." She said. Flashpaw carefully grabs the clean part of the rabbit and finds Rainstorm, Blazefrost and Squirreltail near the fresh kill pile.

"This is horrible." Blazefrost said. "One cat is dead and another is getting worse."

"Only Featherwing has greencough but she hasn't stepped out of den since then." Rainstorm points out.

Flashpaw decides to, quietly, place the tainted part of the rabbit in the pile, directly facing Rainstorm.

"I saw Aspenpaw give a magpie to her a few days ago and take it back to the elders." He told the senior warriors.

"You mean the bird he was always talking about?" Squirreltail questions Flashpaw.

Blazefrost narrows his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?! He infected other cats!"

Flashpaw lowers his head when Rainstorm spoke up.

"Now, now. I'm sure Aspenpaw didn't know it, he's still new to his apprenticeship."

"Even so one cat _died_ today." Blazefrost said.

Pricklefrost suddenly wails and lunges on Duskshade, sobbing on his shoulder.

Blazefrost growls. "Make that two cats."

Rainstorm pulls out the rabbit, Flashpaw tries to suppress his grin.

"It still seems a little _too_ quick to jump to conclusions. Maybe if we talk to Aspenpaw or Snowpelt about this…"

Blazefrost shakes his head. "You sound too much like Rockfall and Bluewing, I swear it."

The three toms each took a piece of rabbit. Flashpaw pads away with a sense of triumph.

* * *

 _ **~ Sunpaw ~**_

Pricklefrost curls in a corner secluding himself from cats trying to comfort him. From what Sunpaw knows, he lost his mother, Duckheart, to a group of vicious rogues, and now his father is gone. Pricklefrost doesn't have any kin left in ThunderClan now.

"That was horrible." She told Duskshade.

"We can't save everyone's life. We can only do what we can."

Sunpaw still couldn't shake off the grief stricken faces of Gorseheart's kin or Pricklefrost.

 _I can't imagine how much it would hurt if I lost Squirreltail or Spottedberry. StarClan forbid, Leopardstripe and Emberheart._

* * *

 _ **~ Poppypaw ~**_

The next day, Poppypaw is woken up by distant coughing. She sees Duskshade rushing inside of the warriors den and bringing out Rainstorm. Sunpaw ushers Squirreltail and Blazefrost out with other warriors watching in fear.

 _Oh no, their sick aren't they?_

"Not them, too." Stormwhisker said to Lionfang. Driftcloud almost follows the medicine cats to their den, and watches Blazefrost in distressed eyes.

"I'll be okay." Blazefrost told his son before entering the den.

"You know what Flashpaw told me?" Berryheart asks Snowpelt. "He said that Aspenpaw's rabbit was tainted and he gave it to Featherwing before dropping it in the fresh kill pile."

Snowpelt bristles her fur. "That's preposterous, I would've been able to smell whitecough on it if that was true!"

"Have you seen Aspenpaw actually _catch_ his prey?" Berryheart presses.

"I let him do it on his own."

Berryheart shakes his head. "Snowpelt… Cats are talking, and he might have started an epidemic."

Snowpelt stands up and glares at her brother. "How dare you? Aspenpaw wouldn't do something like this - and I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing!"

The white-silver flecked she-cat stalks away from her brother.

"Why's everyone screaming?"

Poppypaw jumps hearing Aspenpaw so close to her.

 _I wish he'd stop doing that - sneaking up on cats and not saying a word!_

"Actually, Aspenpaw? Did any of the prey you caught - the magpie and the rabbit - smell not right?"

"What?" Aspenpaw blinks in confusion.

Poppypaw touches her nose with her paw. "Did it smell gross? Like, nasty crow-food?"

Aspenpaw tilts his head and his eyes stare off into the distance.

 _Did he just tune me out again?_

"Nope." Aspenpaw said.

"Are you sure?"

Aspenpaw lashes his tail. "I hated how Sunpaw smelled since she switched mentors. Just two days in and she already smells like the den to me - I think I would notice something bad about the magpie and the rabbit, and they smelled fine."

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

Rainstorm died. Without catmint there was little Duskshade and Sunpaw could do for him. Featherwing heard him call out for Dawnleaf and Hailstone, and feels a twinge of guilt.

 _This is my fault. Swiftstrike had a bad cough when I last saw him. He had whitecough and gave it to me, and I let it get out of control._

"Oakstorm isn't going to like this." Duskshade whispers. At the same moment, Aspenpaw looks inside and sees the sick cats, and is noticed by Sunpaw.

"Aspenpaw you shouldn't-."

" _Aspenpaw?!"_ Blazefrost suddenly gets up and glares at the frightened Aspenpaw.

"Do you realize what your carelessness has done?!"

"Blazefrost, mind your throat." Duskshade told him. The ginger tom ignores Duskshade and bares his ice blue eyes on Aspenpaw.

"You got three cats killed! They died because _you_ were too stupid to think-!"

Aspenpaw quickly backs out with strong fear scent.

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

The gold brown tom tries to fight off the shock on his face and go about his business. Duskshade brought out Rainstorm's body, and Oakstorm stares at his father's body stone cold in horror.

"This didn't have to happen if Aspenpaw had more sense."

Aspenpaw looks at the voice and caught Foxflame and Ashcloud staring at him, neither looked shy in his angry stare.

" _Flashpaw said he didn't even check to see if his prey had greencough."_

" _Aspenpaw is too dangerous for us if he brought sickness here."_

" _ **Goldflame and Whitefur would be ashamed of him."**_

The mention of his parents brought coldness to his skin, like ice cold water. The judgemental stares and stares, Aspenpaw wanted to bury himself underground and never come out.

"Aspenpaw, what's wrong?"

Snowpelt's voice brought him back to reality, and his heart is already threatening to explode. "I gotta go."

Aspenpaw leaves the camp with scathing glares on his back. Each loud, hammering headache made him push further from his home and the cats who despise him.

 _Snowpelt probably hates me now._

Aspenpaw suddenly rams his chest into a cat younger than him.

"Are you blind or something?" The she-cat demands. Aspenpaw looks at the black and white she-cat and feels a familiar nagging urge in the back of his head.

"Magpie?"

* * *

 _ **~ Hollypaw ~**_

She couldn't stand them bad mouthing her brother. Hollypaw tore her claws into the ground as Sunpaw covers Gorseheart and Rainstorm's bodies in lavender to prepare for vigil, and hopefully they will be the last.

Timberclaw clears his throat, and Gingershine whirls around with wide, pale green eyes.

"It's just a tickle." He insists.

"That's not good enough. Go see Duskshade - _now!"_

Gingershine pushes Timberclaw toward the medicine cat den.

 _How long is this gonna last?_

Hollypaw decides she's had enough. The black she-cat leaves camp to look for her brother when she hears paw steps behind her. Sagepaw brushes next to her, much to her surprise.

"Why are you following me?"

"You can't look for Aspenpaw on your own, it's best if you had help."

Hollypaw reluctantly allows the solid grey she-cat to stay as she follows her brother's scent.

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

"Magpie!"

Aspenpaw forgot his troubles laying eyes on the three moon old loner. Magpie grew up since the last time he saw her, but she still maintains some kit fur and barely reaches his shoulder.

"Aspenkit? Look how big you are." Magpie said, examining him.

"No - it's Aspen- _paw_ now. I'm an apprentice!"

Magpie tilts her head. "Does that mean anything?"

Aspenpaw nods. "You know how Gingershine and Amelia wouldn't let us leave camp? I can do that now!"

"Weird." Magpie snickers. "Mom and Dad wouldn't let us out until we knew the territory by heart _and_ stay away from Upwalkers and the street."

 _So_ that's _why she's out on her own!_ Aspenpaw is relatively shocked by how a cat her age is allowed to leave. She would have to stay in the nursery with Storm and Jay.

"How are your brothers?"

Magpie rolls her bright gold eyes. "I'm trying to _forget_ them."

Aspenpaw winces hearing her say that. Does she not like them?

"I mean, I love them, but they can be too much. Especially Jay! If he ever comes by, check your nests for worms."

" _Well, this is cute."_

Aspenpaw's happiness instantly diminishes when he hears Nutbranch. Sure enough, Nutbranch is with Hollyclaw, Sleetfrost, and one apprentice he hasn't seen before.

"I didn't know you had a mate, freak." Nutbranch sneers.

" _She's/He's not my mate!"_ Aspenpaw and Magpie exclaim in unity.

"I knew that. I mean, who would wanna bother with a slow-."

"If I may!" Magpie cuts in, glaring at the black and brown tabby with disdain.

"You have no right to talk to Aspenpaw like he's beneath you. You don't know who he is or what he does, he might even be smarter than _you."_

Aspenpaw's heart warms up hearing Magpie defend him like this. Nutbranch certainly doesn't like being ridiculed by a loner, especially one who is young enough to be in a nursery.

"You can't talk to me like that! You're still a kit!"

"And yet my mother trusts me enough to travel on my own." Magpie replies, smooth and smug. "How old are you Clan cats allowed to leave? Six moons? I'm only _three_ moons old and I already know how to fight and hunt by myself."

Nutbranch looks shocked and looks to his deputy for support, but Hollyclaw is the least bit interested. "This should be a lesson. Never underestimate a cat."

Magpie puffs her tiny chest with pride, and Aspenpaw's respect for his kit-hood friend rose up a notch.

"Although… Why is a ThunderClan apprentice on our territory?"

Aspenpaw suddenly feels himself being stared at.

 _Oh, right. Why did I expect her to overlook that detail?_

Aspenpaw remembers what he ran from. "Do you have any…?"

"Why? Is ThunderClan weak?"

Aspenpaw didn't like that look in Nutbranch's eyes. "I wanna talk to her privately." He points to Hollyclaw.

"No way!"

Hollyclaw glares at Nutbranch. "I can take on an apprentice and a kit, thank you."

* * *

 _ **~ Hollypaw ~**_

She stops abruptly near the stream and looks at the moors.

"He went over there?"

Sagepaw stops beside her. "It would be bad if a patrol caught him."

Hollypaw bristles her fur. "Then we better go in there now."

"Hollypaw - wait!" Sagepaw watches the black pelted she-cat rush over to WindClan's camp and, with a groan, follows her.

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

Hazelheart places a bundle of freshly picked catmint for Aspenpaw.

"I hope this will be enough."

"It will. Thank you!" Aspenpaw couldn't contain his excitement. He had a chance to fix his mistake, even if he didn't cause it, he might get everyone to like him again.

"So… Does this mean ThunderClan is indebted to us?" Nutbranch asks Brackenstar.

Aspenpaw hadn't thought of that. His heart plummets before he saw Brackenstar glare at Nutbranch.

"Don't be so cruel. What are we, rogues?"

Magpie gives the WindClan leader a stinky glare at the rogue remark but says nothing.

" _Aspenpaw! Tell me where you are!"_

Hollypaw runs down the slope and glares at the startled crowd.

"Tell me where you held him! I swear to StarClan if you-!"

Hollypaw locks her gaze with Aspenpaw as he approaches her with catmint.

"Why are you here?" He asks her.

"Why am I…?" Hollypaw lashes her tail. "I'm to saving _you!_ I thought WindClan held you hostage!"

"And you just decided that you can beat up every last one of us and rescue your brother by yourself?" Brackenstar asks, clearly not pleased.

Aspenpaw feels his fur burn with embarrassment.

 _Am I really that incompetent in her eyes?_

Suddenly, Sagepaw charges down the slope.

"Is all of ThunderClan going to take over our camp?!" Cheetahspots demands.

"Not a chance. I'm here to drag her out of here." Sagepaw puts emphasis on her word by yanking Hollypaw's tail back.

Aspenpaw wanted to die from embarrassment.

"I can leave as quickly as possible." He told Brackenstar.

"... That would be best."

* * *

 _ **~ Magpie ~**_

Aspenpaw stayed ahead of Hollypaw with bristling fur and the catmint in his mouth.

"What is his problem?" Hollypaw grumbles.

"Your intentions were good, but you were too rash barging into WindClan like that. You kinda embarrassed him in front of those cats."

Hollypaw knew that now. She even saw that stupid Nutbranch.

Magpie certainly hasn't traveled far from the barn, she tries to keep up with Aspenpaw when he notices her weary steps.

"Don't you want to go back to Amelia?"

Magpie shakes her head. "I'm good!"

Hollypaw took notices of the loner. "You seem to forget that you're still a kit."

"I _didn't._ "

Magpie knows her mother would understand why she was out longer than she promised. And hopefully her father won't attack ThunderClan out of a misunderstanding.

* * *

 _ **~ Sunpaw ~**_

Blazefrost's breathing is slowing down. Sunpaw doesn't know how much tragedy she could take. Pricklefrost, Oakstorm, and she might even have to tell Driftcloud that his father went to StarClan. Not only that, Squirreltail might be next.

"Sunpaw, you can go."

Duskshade nudges her outside. "I can handle it, you need to eat something."

Sunpaw reluctantly goes to the fresh kill pile. A new pile of prey to replace the tainted ones, she tries not to think of her father as she picks out a vole.

She turns around and sees Aspenpaw sauntering through with a bundle of catmint for all to see. Hollypaw and Sagepaw follow him with an unfamiliar kit close by.

Cats start to notice him with disdain until they see the catmint in his possession.

" _He found more catmint!"_

" _I don't believe it, it's a miracle!"_

The mention of catmint made Duskshade come out and look at Aspenpaw. The gold brown tom gives them to the medicine cat.

"Is this enough?"

Duskshade goes through the catmint, counting each of them.

"This is just enough for the sick cats. How did you get them?"

"Actually, never mind!" Duskshade said before Aspenpaw could tell him. "You found them and that's all that matters."

Sunpaw quickly eats her vole and follows Duskshade inside. The pale brown tabby holds the piece of catmint near Blazefrost's muzzle. Sunpaw picks out the catmint and gives them to Squirreltail.

A new light of hope burns inside of her.

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

Aspenpaw knees the ground with his paws while Magpie sits next to him that evening.

"It's okay. You did everything you can." She told him.

Duskshade appears from the den with Sunpaw following. Littlestar looks at him.

"How are they?"

Duskshade had a pleased smile. "Squirreltail is going to recover."

"What about Blazefrost?"

Duskshade sighs. "He's so old… The greencough took away his strength long before Aspenpaw brought the catmint."

"There has to be something you could do for him." Driftcloud begs the medicine cat. "Or is there something I can do?"

"There is. You can see him before he goes, Blazefrost is asking for you, and Aspenpaw."

The gold brown tom looks in surprise, and somewhat reluctance after the angry outburst Blazefrost did before he left.

Blazefrost opens his ice blue eyes to see Driftcloud. The light brown tom buries his nose in Blazefrost's shoulder.

"Don't be like that…" Blazefrost told Driftcloud.

Aspenpaw stays near the entrance, watching Driftcloud cry in the same way Gingershine did when Beekit died.

"I don't want to lose you, too!" Driftcloud told his father.

"We will meet again in StarClan." Blazefrost told Driftcloud. "Me, your brother and Cookie will be waiting for you until it's your turn."

Aspenpaw starts to realize something…

He was so preoccupied with knowing Goldflame, that he completely overlooked his father, Whitefur.

 _Maybe I can ask Goldflame when I see her._

"Aspenpaw?"

The gold brown tom stiffens hearing Blazefrost call his name. He pads to the ginger tom's nest and sees the dull colors in his ice blue eyes.

"I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have been so quick to lash out, especially toward an apprentice as young as you."

"... I understand."

Blazefrost sighs and closes his eyes, his flank stops moving. Driftcloud's ice blue eyes were filled with tears. "Goodbye, Blazefrost. Thank you for claiming me."

Aspenpaw and Driftcloud leave the den, the gold brown tom looks at Driftcloud. This is something Aspenpaw won't understand until someone close to him meets the same fate.

 _Hopefully not soon._

Driftcloud pads to a cat for comfort, surprisingly, Acornfall. She nuzzles Driftcloud and weaves her tail around his. Nightsong happened to pass by and stare at them in bewilderment, looking at Fishleap. "When did _that_ happen?"

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

A vigil is held for Gorseheart, Flameclaw, Rainstorm and Blazefrost. Four great warriors lost to greencough. Featherwing recovered, but is still dealing with the knowledge that _she_ brought the sickness to her Clan.

"Featherwing?"

She sees Berryheart approaching her. "You don't look so good. Are you still sick?"

"I'm fine." The light grey she-cat gets up to leave when Berryheart stands in her way.

"Featherwing, you have been acting strange lately. What's wrong?"

 _I brought sickness to ThunderClan because I was meeting a ShadowClan cat who had it! I'm meeting a ShadowClan cat because he makes me feel special - in an arrogant, sort of cute kind of way!_

Featherwing chokes out. "I am fine."

"Featherwing-."

"Just _drop_ it!" She pushes past her brother to go to the warriors den when Windstorm stares at her.

"What was that? You never argued with Berryheart before."

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." Windstorm retorts. His amber eyes scan Featherwing's rigid posture.

"Featherwing… What's wrong? You can tell me."

Featherwing is almost tempted to tell him about Swiftstrike, and her foolishness that brought greencough in the Clan and claimed the lives of four cats.

"I can't. You would hate me."

"I would never hate you." Windstorm becomes worried by her response.

"Yes. You would."

Featherwing doesn't look at her father as she settles inside of her nest and tries to force herself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **~ Magpie ~**_

Her stay was shorter than she wanted it to be, but she had a feeling that no one is going to welcome visitors for a while. Bidding goodbye to Aspenpaw, she travels across the moors and onto the barnyard grounds.

"Who's there?!"

"It's me, Magpie!"

A lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws appears from the shadows and sigh with relief. "Magpie. For crying out loud, Amelia was worried sick about you."

"Is she inside?" Magpie asks.

"Yes. I suggest you grovel as soon as you see her."

Magpie enters the warm barn where the group resides. She can see Amelia climbing down the tower of haystack and fell down with her head between her paws.

"You promised to be back before sunset, the sun is almost gone!"

"I got sidetracked." Magpie said.

Amelia smells her pelt. "You've been to ThunderClan?"

Magpie stands up. "I saw Aspenpaw again, he's old enough to leave camp now."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "That's great, but you are only allowed to leave the barn so long as you stay away from the Clan territories. They're _very_ sensitive about boundaries."

 _I can tell._

Amelia escorts Magpie to the haystack bed where she sleeps with her brothers.

"I'll be sure to tell Flint that you're back. Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

"You're grounded."

Magpie winces.

"For two weeks." Amelia pads away. Magpie feels two hefty paws slam on her back.

"Storm!"

Jay comes out from hiding and laughs. "I told you she wouldn't notice!"

Magpie kicks Storm off of her.

"You stink! Where'd you go?" Storm asks her.

"ThunderClan."

Jay's eyes brighten up. "Ooh! Did you see Poppy-?" He cut himself off when Storm gives him a look. "Seeds?" He finishes, trying not to be obvious, which fails miserably.

"Not exactly, but I saw Aspenpaw and Hollypaw."

Magpie didn't miss the look on Storm's face when mentioning Hollypaw.

"So?" Jay pipes up. "What else happened out there?"

Magpie decides to tell them - an exaggerated story of her and Aspenpaw's encounter with WindClan, but as far as Storm and Jay are concerned, she can spin the story as wild as she wants.

* * *

 **RIP: Gorseheart, Flameclaw, Rainstorm and Blazefrost. May StarClan light your paths. I found it necessary to bring all of Gorseheart's kin with him when he dies so I can at least tell who's related to who. That's the thing I** _ **really**_ **need to do is see if it's cool to ship them together.**

 **(But then again one of the Erins shipped Whitewing and Birchfall in the series, and** _ **they**_ **were cousins…)**

 **It appears as though Flashpaw's plan almost worked, some cats are still upset about the sickness. I also notice I have been neglecting Firepaw and Ashpaw for a** _ **long**_ **time, and their apprentices now. Let's change that, shall we?**

 **Guest reviewer response!**

 **RubyRedHerra: … Maybe. I** _ **certainly**_ **haven't thought about** _ **that.**_ **;)**

 **WoahItsClover: Eh, I haven't given much thought about that. I guess they are mates, once they realize how stupidly they behaved while alive.**

 **Also guest reviews seem to take longer to appear than the reviewer who actually has an account. I wonder why that is... ~ Kyubi**


	35. 35, Incomplete

_~ I tired to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake, but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete. ~_ _ **Incomplete, by Backstreet Boys**_

* * *

Chapter 35

" **Incomplete."**

6/12/17 - 6/13/17

* * *

 _No RiverClan cat liked how hard the rain_ was pouring down. The water is swollen from the extra amounts pouring down, and splashes over the shore and into the camp. Realizing this, Olivestar orders an early evacuation to beat the upcoming flood.

* * *

 _ **~ Carpstream ~**_

Carpstream herds the last of Olivestar's kits to Bouldertooth and Silversnow. Willowfall gathers Silversnow's kits close to the knot of warriors. The rain beats down on Carpstream as she and Minnownose help Nightfang and Mudfoot go with the queens.

"You think we would have an advantage over the water." Minnownose grumbles.

Carpstream sees Beechclaw in her peripheral vision, but refuses to acknowledge him. Beechclaw stalks past her as he and Whitepaw made their way around the two she-cats to help the elders.

"Lovers quarrel?" Minnownose teases her. "Hardly." Carpstream retorts.

"Oh come on." Minnownose chuckles. "This denial thing has got to stop. Cats are already catching on and are betting fish that you'll ask him to be his mate."

Carpstream growls.

" _Cats in the back, we're approaching the stream!"_ Olivestar calls from the other side. Carpstream looks at Minnownose's somewhat smug grin.

"You need to learn how to stop listening to baseless rumors and _grow up."_

Carpstream leaves her bewildered sister to go to the mid section. Nightfang and Mudfoot were struggling to stay afloat with the help of Bearskip and Darkwater assisting them. Beechclaw waits by the shore helping cats from the water.

The last cats made it across, and Carpstream realizes it was her turn. She plunges into the swollen stream and struggles to keep her head up. She frantically swims to the shoreline where Beechclaw waits. His eyes became hardened as he tries to reach her.

Carpstream recoils and gives him a glare.

 _I can help myself! Don't pretend to be a hero!_

Her heart clenched seeing Minnownose swimming the dangerous current. Willowfall carries Bramblekit in her jaws, the she-kit cries out every time water splashes on her. Icekit is carried by Fawnstep.

The waves crash against the shore, and the RiverClan cats rushes to escape the rogue wave when one cat screams out, Carpstream sees a cat dangling from the half-bridge.

 _Whitepaw!_

Otterheart's half-brother is dangling off as he tries to regain his grip. A rogue wave splashes up and drags him further down. Carpstream immediately rushes to his side and grabs his scruff.

 _No matter what she feels about Applefoot, Otterheart cares about these kits!_

Carpstream pulls Whitepaw up as a wave rushes upwards as if to grab the young white tom. Carpstream nudges Whitepaw to the group as a wave rises over her head. She feels teeth grab her scruff and toss her aside. Looking to the half-bridge, Beechclaw is dragged to the edge and struggles to get up when he suddenly stops.

"Beechclaw, get moving!" She shouts, seeing another wave beginning to rise.

The black tom gives her a hollow stare as he loosens his claws on the wooden ground, slowly sliding downward.

"What are you doing?!" Bearskip yowls.

Carpstream runs to him as the wave almost rises up. She reaches for his scruff when Beechclaw bares his teeth at her.

"Are you crazy?! Get up - _now!"_

"What's the use?" Beechclaw growls. "She was right, I'm _not_ the Beechclaw she knew!"

Beechclaw lets go of the ground completely with full intention of falling in when Carpstream grabs his paws by sinking her claws into them. A wave rises overhead and hits her and Beechclaw, dragging her across the floor. Carpstream feels paws and claws on her pelt, pulling her and Beechclaw back from the edge and taking them back to the group.

"Are you okay?" Bearskip ask them both, though he stares at his brother warily.

Carpstream nods and also looks at Beechclaw with concern. The RiverClan cats huddle closer to share warmth with each other, some towering over the kits to spare them from the rain and some huddle with the two elders, and waits for the storm to pass.

* * *

RiverClan decides to go to the Gathering island for refuge. Sootdust finishes looking over Beechclaw and leaves to check on Specklepaw's progress. With Carpstream and his brother present, Bearskip towers over Beechclaw with raging amber eyes.

"What was _that_ about?!" He demands.

"It was nothing…"

"No it wasn't." Carpstream said. Beechclaw gives her a _"be quiet!"_ glare, and she matches the heat of his own.

"You were prepared to drown yourself over a ThunderClan she-cat who was never interested in you!"

Beechclaw jumps up and stares her down.

"How would you know?! Toms don't even like you!"

Carpstream ignores the sting and counters, "And you're stuck on a cat who will _never_ feel the same way you do for her."

Bearskip looks between the two before looking at Beechclaw.

"Does she know about Snowpelt? _How_ , when you promised not to speak to her again?"

Beechclaw slowly lowers his gaze. Bearskip thrusts his muzzle into Beechclaw's.

"Tell me you didn't speak to her!"

"... I was hoping she'd say yes. I think she's still confused, that's all…"

Carpstream hears the desperation in his voice.

 _Beechclaw actually believes he still has a chance to win Snowpelt…_

"You _promised_ me." Bearskip whispers to him, sadness in his eyes. "You swore that you wouldn't do it - and I knew you would end up like this!"

Beechclaw doesn't answer. Bearskip growls. "This is basically Mom and Dad's fault for treating you like StarClan's gift, even RiverClan had a paw in this for making you believe that you can have anything you want just because your mother is the deputy and your father is a respected warrior. You know what? I can't think of anything to snap you out of this except to let you blow off steam."

"You really let me down."

Bearskip turns around and leaves Beechclaw with his sorrows. Carpstream looks back at the black furred tom. She shakes her head.

"Birchfang always bragged about how good of an apprentice you were when you were gone. I noticed it, too, but now…"

Carpstream scoffs. "You turned into this bitter shell that he doesn't know anymore… And I don't know what to think of you right now."


	36. 36, Father and Daughter

_~ I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow, gonna paint a sign so you'll always know. As long as one and one is two. There could never be a father who loves his daughter more than I love you. ~_ _ **Father and Daughter, by Paul Simon**_

* * *

Chapter 36

" **Father and Daughter."**

6/13/14 - 6/14/17 - 6/15/17

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

 _She dives into the open water with euphoria. Otterheart smells the fresh scent of fish and sighs._

 _ **I never realized how much I missed swimming.**_

 _Otterheart climbs onto shore and sees a ginger and white tom staring at her._

" _That's because you are RiverClan, and you'll always be RiverClan."_

 _Otterheart stares at the tom closely, his appearance reminds her of someone. His pelt, his muscular shape. He looks like… Heavyclaw._

 _Otterheart blinks and steps back. "D-Dad?"_

 _Heavystorm gives her a small grin. Otterheart raises her paw and touches Heavystorm's muzzle. She then rests her head on his wide shoulder._

" _I saw your kits."_

 _Otterheart looks her father in the eye._

" _They're… cute." Heavystorm said, begrudgingly._

" _You don't have to lie. You're angry."_

" _I'm not angry, but I'm not happy about it either. Though that's just my bruised ego talking."_

 _Otterheart frowns. "You hate Smokeclaw for what his brother did…"_

 _Heavystorm twitches his whiskers. "I'm learning to get over it. I'm angry only with Owlflight, not Smokeclaw, no matter what Applefoot said."_

 _Otterheart flattens her ears. "Why couldn't you have lived?"_

" _Then Specklepaw, Pebblepaw and Whitepaw wouldn't be here."_

" _You know what I mean."_

 _Heavystorm shakes his head. "Even so… She would've left me because of what happened. She's all about a perfect family and whatever."_

" _If it's any consolation, you're a much better mother than she is."_

 _Otterheart doesn't want to be compared to her RiverClan mother in any sort of way._

 _Heavystorm frowns. "Otterheart, just… look out for Streamkit. She's going to have a tough life in ShadowClan."_

* * *

 _ **~ Smokeclaw ~**_

Smokeclaw watches the kits while Otterheart is out hunting. Fuzzykit and Reedkit are play fighting with Adderkit and Mudkit as well as Doekit. Streamkit stays off to the side where Owlflight continues to look over her. Smokeclaw notices the extra attention Streamkit is getting from the medicine cat, and cats are starting to notice it, too.

Swiftstrike and Firepaw return with a few, bad claw marks on Swiftstrike's flank that didn't go unnoticed by him or their littermates.

"That was a good fight." Swiftstrike told his apprentice. "But you should really keep your claws sheathed."

Firepaw narrows his eyes and nods slowly. "I understand."

"Why don't you practice on your own?"

Firepaw nods again and turns around, Swiftstrike limps towards Mosscloud and Shrewnose.

"Those look nasty." Shrewnose pokes at Swiftstrike's claw marks.

"Maybe you should ask Heatherstar to switch apprentices, Firepaw is too aggressive for you." Mosscloud suggests.

"He's just enthusiastic." Swiftstrike told them. "I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

Smokeclaw still didn't like the looks of it. Firepaw is gaining popularity within ShadowClan, a gifted fighter is what they called him, and ShadowClan's new pride and joy.

Firepaw scans the clearing and stops on Fuzzykit and Reedkit, making Smokeclaw tense up. Firepaw looks away, leaving him with relief. But Firepaw focuses on and pads toward Streamkit and Owlflight.

"Is she able to fight?" He asks Owlflight. Streamkit looks at her uncle in alarm with being called out by a popular apprentice.

"She's not feeling too well, Firepaw. Maybe next time."

Firepaw glares at Streamkit, making her shrink under his yellow gaze.

"She doesn't _look_ sick."

Streamkit looks at Owlflight, then notices Smokeclaw and pleads to him with light blue eyes.

 _Don't look at me, say something and tell him no._

Streamkit looks to Firepaw when he reaches his paw on her back. "Let's try it."

Owlflight uses his front foreleg to block Firepaw from moving her.

"Firepaw, why don't you practice with your sisters instead?"

"They're no fun." Firepaw huffs. His claws slide out on Streamkit's back, and that's when Smokeclaw decides to step in.

"Firepaw, I need Streamkit to take a nap before sun high."

Firepaw looks at him with annoyance, but he hides it behind a deadpan expression. He nods and pads away from the three cats.

Smokeclaw looks at Streamkit as she gives out a silent sigh, then looks at Owlflight.

"Owlflight, what is going on?"

The light brown tom is uncomfortable. "Nothing… Streamkit is just…"

"... Is something wrong with Streamkit?"

Smokeclaw feels like his fur coat is crawling off of his back, exposing him to the cold. Owlflight gives Streamkit a brief glance.

"Streamkit is mute."

Smokeclaw stares at Owlflight, almost in disbelief.

"No… Maybe she's just delayed. Isn't there a ThunderClan apprentice that did the same thing?"

"No, no, Streamkit isn't delayed. She's still able to learn at a normal pace, she just can't speak."

Streamkit pokes Smokeclaw's belly and narrows her eyes on her father.

 _She doesn't like being talked about like she's not here._ He realized.

Smokeclaw wraps his paw around Streamkit.

"Are you okay with this?"

Smokeclaw nods. "Streamkit is still Streamkit, she just has something that makes her different, that's all."

Owlflight grimaced. "I'm glad you accept her, it's the Clan who probably won't. Even with Heatherstar's support, ShadowClan doesn't like weaknesses. Streamkit is half-RiverClan and half-ShadowClan, _and_ mute, she might become a target for…"

"She'll have her brothers and Otterheart." Smokeclaw insists. He moves Streamkit close to his dark grey underbelly.

 _I promise you that you won't feel less because of one flaw, I won't let you feel that way._

* * *

 **An early Father's Day chapter, because I'm an impatient writer. Enjoy. ~ Kyubi**


	37. 37, Numb

_~ I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do - is be more like me and be less like you! ~_ _ **Numb, by Linkin Park**_

* * *

Chapter 37

" **Numb."**

6/14/17 - 6/15/17

* * *

 _ **~ Ashpaw/Lionstar ~**_

 _Ashpaw dodges Hawkflight's paw and hits_ his nose. Ashpaw rushes forward and slams his paw on Hawkflight's forehead.

"Nice, but you got too reckless." Hawkflight praised him.

 _Says you._ Ashpaw growls. He lunges over Hawkflight and unconsciously sinks his claws on his back and uses his growing size to topple Hawkflight over. The dark ginger tom sputters and gets back in his paws while Ashpaw shakes his fur.

"Why'd you stop? It was getting good!" Ashpaw exclaims.

Hawkflight narrows his eyes. "I told you to keep your claws sheathed. Plus you're too brazen, you can get yourself killed in a battle."

Ashpaw wanted to tell him how wrong he is when he clamps his mouth shut.

 _If I die again, there's no way to get back here. Fine. I'll abide by this one's rules._

Ashpaw dips his head, and Hawkflight takes it as a sign of discipline.

* * *

Ashpaw follows Hawkflight to camp. He immediately sees Brightflower with an eagle in her jaws and padding toward the medicine cat den, ignoring the sneers that were sent her way.

Two weeks since the fox incident and Mintpelt is still unconscious. Every tom blamed Brightflower for it, but because of Brackenstar's warning, no one tries to start anything with her. The silver tabby often hunts for herself and goes straight to Mintpelt while helping Hazelheart and Softdawn.

Ashpaw goes to the fresh kill pile near the heather bush and hears voices. Usually he stays out of idle gossip here and his previous life, but his inner youthful curiosity leads him to listen in.

" _Kits? Are you sure?"_

" _Let's see, I get sick with every bite, my paws feel swollen and I just bit Twistedfoot's front paw for brushing against me."_

" _Kits…"_

Silence, and Ashpaw slowly turns to try and see what it happening.

" _Look. I'm not telling you to force you into being a father - thanks to me you probably don't want any - I just thought you needed to know before cats start talking like they did with_ her _."_

" _No, no. I-I'm glad, it's just a big surprise. Listen, you're not forcing me into anything, I_ want _to be there for the kits."_

" _They won't believe us when it comes out…"_

" _Who cares? You saw how they treat Brightflower, they're just a bunch of rabbit-brains. WindClan is lucky to have more kits on the way."_

Ashpaw flicks his ear.

 _There used to be more of us, but the so-called strong ones died._

"Come on, Harepaw! You can do it!" Ashpaw notices his "littermates in the middle of the camp.

Sedgepaw lifts up Harepaw's front foreleg. "Just swing your paw and _really_ let me have it."

Harepaw takes in his breath and rushes forward, cuffing Sedgepaw's muzzle and knocking her down. The light brown tabby she-cat gets back up.

"That was awesome!"

Harepaw blinks and puffs his chest with pride. Ashpaw sneers at Harepaw's overconfidence, but something about Sedgepaw brought a longing to Ashpaw…

* * *

 _Lionpaw grunts when Deerpaw cuffs him across the muzzle._

" _Nice screw up!" One of the apprentices jeered. Lionpaw snarls in their direction when Deerpaw grabs his attention._

" _Don't pay attention to them." She said. "Just raise your paw up, and cuff me on the muzzle. Really let me have it."_

 _Lionpaw wrinkles his nose, reluctant. He runs toward her and smacks his paw on her muzzle. The pale brown tabby she-cat rolls on the clearing and remains unresponsive._

" _Deerpaw!"_

 _Lionpaw's sister instantly jumps on her paws and beams at him with bright green eyes._

" _That was_ awesome!" _She exclaims. "Branchstar can't keep you as an apprentice when he sees that move!"_

* * *

Ashpaw forgot all about his sister, Deerheart.

 _Well, I killed her, so that contributes to not remembering her as much._

Still, Sedgepaw triggered his memories when he and Deerheart were best friends. The fact that she looks just like his long dead sister is enough to make him nostalgic for his days before he stained his paws with blood.

"Ashpaw."

The dark grey tom just notices Hazelheart in front of him.

"Can I see your claws for a spell?"

Ashpaw unsheathed his claws, Hazelheart holds his paw and inspects his claws, she notices tufts of fur tucked between his claws.

"You can't keep treating your mentor like a tree for you to scratch on." Hazelheart scolds him. "He is training you to become a warrior, and you treat him so horribly. Just because you're angry at your parents for everything but there's no excuse for it."

Ashpaw roughly takes his paw back. Hazelheart narrows her eyes, and maintains her patience with him. "You should be careful with your temper, or it will be your downfall."

Ashpaw brushes past her without giving her a second glance.

 _As if I care about that lousy she-cat, and who cares about Sleetfrost? He's just speaking to us to win back Falconwing. At least Willowtail and Branchstar had the dignity to break up and never look back._

* * *

"Hawkflight, Ashpaw, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Hawkflight and his apprentice meet with Brackenstar on the slope overlooking the camp, the next day in the morning.

"I wanted to know how Ashpaw's training is going." Brackenstar said to Hawkflight.

Hawkflight says, "He is a talented fighter. His hunting could use some more work, though."

Ashpaw stops himself from giving Hawkflight a sideways glare in front of Brackenstar. The brown and white tom nods approvingly. "That's good to hear, I would like for you two to practice hunting."

 _I already know how to hunt!_

"Also, I have decided to choose Ashpaw to go to the Gathering in four days time."

Hawkflight blinks in surprise. "Are you sure he's ready for that sort of thing?"

 _Stop talking - I've been to Gatherings since before your mother was expecting you!_

This could be his chance to find Tigerstar and formulate a plan, and Hawkflight's interference could mess it up.

"I believe he is." Brackenstar said, making Ashpaw relieved. "Him and his littermates will go."

"May I also suggest that Brightflower can go? She's been holed up inside the medicine cat den looking after Mintpelt while nobody helps her."

Brackenstar nods. "Okay, then. Goldentail probably wouldn't leave Mintpelt until she's certain that he will wake up."

With a sigh of relief, Ashpaw follows Hawkflight to camp.

* * *

 _ **~ Hazelheart ~**_

She notices Softdawn looking very tired as she lays in her nest.

"Are you feeling well?" She asks the fluffy grey and white she-cat.

"Yes, I am."

Hazelheart glances at Softdawn's big stomach, and shakes her head in disappointment.

 _Softdawn, you poor thing. I knew I should've chased off Cricketleap when he got too close to you._

Hazelheart steps out in the night for fresh air when she catches dark grey fur in the moonlight.

"Ashpaw, what are you doing out so late?"

Ashpaw looks at her with burning, furious dark amber eyes that caught her off guard. She stares into those eyes, and she feels her heart beating against her chest.

* * *

 _Hazelpaw hides behind Mistyleaf as a dark gold tom looks over the WindClan merged ShadowClan warriors. The dark gold tom looks her way, his amber eyes burns into her brain and freezes her soul._

* * *

Hazelheart blinks hard, and stands over Ashpaw. "You need to go back to your nest. That's an order."

Ashpaw's eyes slowly turn to icy blue, and did as he was told. Once he returns inside the den, Hazelheart uses her self control to not break down and goes into her den where Softdawn sleeps.

Hazelheart lays on her back and stares up at the ceiling, her heart refusing to stop racing, and nightmares resurfacing.


	38. 38, Lovesick

_~ The doctor said that I'm lovesick, well I guess I'll be sick forever. And I'm sorry to say that you made me this way, but I don't wanna ever get better, no! It's obvious that I'm lovesick, yeah, and that maybe I should take my medicine. Try hard as you may, no matter what you do, I can never get rid of you. ~_ _ **Lovesick, by Priscilla Renea**_

* * *

Chapter 38

" **Lovesick."**

6/15/17 - 6/16/17 - 6/17/17

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

 _With the floods retreating to the lake the_ next day _,_ RiverClantries to return to normalcy, and took advantage of the fish that were stranded on the shore. The breeze blowing through, some cats with fur wet from the rain come down with sore throats. Beechclaw remains in the medicine cat den when Sootdust discovered he was in shock from the storm.

Bearskip doesn't visit his brother, and Beechclaw's rumored "mate", Carpstream, doesn't look at the medicine cat den as she continues her duties.

Ferretleap coughs with his mouth closed and continues to move the debris. Daisypelt looks his way with a branch in her mouth.

Specklepaw was doing her rounds to check on the warriors when Ferretleap coughs again.

"Ferretleap, are you okay?" She asks. Ferretleap swallows. "I'm fine… I just swallowed a feather."

Specklepaw puts her ear on Ferretleap's chest, Daisypelt sneaks close to them, pretending to pick up debris.

"Try breathing properly." She told him. Ferretleap breathes in, and stops when the urge to cough comes in his throat.

"That sounds like whitecough, Ferretleap." Specklepaw told him. Daisypelt drops the branch and stands in front of Specklepaw.

"Give him catmint and put him off working."

Ferretleap gives her an indignant glare. "Hey - I'm not some helpless kit you know!"

Daisypelt thrusts her muzzle toward Ferretleap's.

"If you had just remained inside the warriors den when your throat was scratchy you wouldn't have this problem!"

Specklepaw looks at the two cats and coughs to get their attention.

"It's only whitecough," she reminds Daisypelt. "Although, Ferretleap, you should just stay in your nest for a while, at least until Sootdust comes back."

Ferretleap looks at the debris. "But-." Daisypelt's glare silences him, with a huff Ferretleap nods to Specklepaw and pads inside the den. Specklepaw spares Daisypelt an amusing smile that she didn't like.

"I see why you like him."

"What-?" Daisypelt stops herself before giving away her secret. She rolls her eyes and pads away from the medicine cat apprentice, whipping her tail dismissively.

* * *

Daisypelt is disturbed by ragged breathing late in the morning. She looks back to see Frecklespots bending over Ferretleap as he gives out a bad cough.

"What is going on?" Daisypelt pads to his nest and shoves Frecklespots away from him.

"I think he has greencough." Frecklespots gives her an accusing glare. "How could you let him get this way?! Are you trying to kill him?"

Daisypelt doesn't give Frecklespots a reply, she left the den with a racing heart. She goes inside the medicine cat den and jabs her front paw into Sootdust's back while she was turned to her.

"Ouch!" Sootdust whirls around with an annoyed face.

"Something is wrong with Ferretleap!" Daisypelt said before Sootdust could scold her.

The mottled grey she-cat blinks in realization, she quickly gathers her herbs and leaves the den with Daisypelt right behind her. She sees Frecklespots trying to soothe Ferretleap, while at the same time making him uncomfortable as he tries to move away from her.

Daisypelt marches toward her and nips her ear.

"Would you stop?! You'll get yourself sick!"

 _Plus that's_ my _mate you're touching!_

The light grey tabby realizes how possessive she sounds, even in her thoughts. She only thought this way when Darkwater… Shaking her head and banishing those thoughts, she watches as Sootdust nudges Frecklespots.

"Daisypelt is right, I need to take him to my den and check on him."

"Can I stay with him?"

Daisypelt growls in annoyance when Frecklespots stole her question. Sootdust looks at the two she-cats and her gaze falls on Daisypelt.

"You can, but you'll have to help."

* * *

Daisypelt looks at Specklepaw's empty nest.

"Where's that little one of yours?"

"She's with Owlflight." Sootdust replies. "One of their kits has a bad cough and needed help with keeping it under control. Don't tell Olivestar about that."

Daisypelt rolls her eyes.

Sootdust holds catmint over his muzzle, Ferretleap moans and pushes the herb away. Feeling irritated and scared, Daisypelt takes a pawful of catmint and pushes it toward Ferretleap.

"Would you stop being a kit? This is supposed to help you get better! Eat!"

"Daisypelt!" Sootdust moves her back. Ferretleap covers his mouth with white paws and his cheeks puff up. Daisypelt smells something rank almost leave his mouth, as did Sootdust.

"Ferretleap?" Sootdust asks. "Did you eat something rotten?"

Ferretleap swallows. "It was just a piece of tuna… it looked fine to-." He immediately covers his muzzle when the bile rises up again. Daisypelt stares at him with dismay while Sootdust is calm in the situation - now that Daisypelt is too stunned to get in her way.

The RiverClan medicine cat brought out yew and shows it to Ferretleap.

"Eat this."

The dark brown tom looks at the yew and licks it from her paw. In only a few minutes Ferretleap heaves uncontrollably and vomits - making Daisypelt look away out of reflex.

Ferretleap gags. "That was disgusting!" He told Sootdust.

"It's a natural body reaction." Sootdust chided. "Don't eat strange fish next time."

Sootdust cleans up the mess, and Daisypelt gives Ferretleap the most murderous glare she can muster. Sootdust looks at the supposed mates.

"... I'll leave you two to speak with each other."

Sootdust quickly leaves the den, knowing the extent of Daisypelt's anger and claws, unlike young cats Ferretleap's age, like Ferretleap himself.

Daisypelt stands over Ferretleap. "So… You had a bad fish sitting in your stomach this whole time?"

Ferretleap hiccups. "Yeah. It was messing with with me since yesterday, the smell was bad, too…"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Daisypelt hisses, making Ferretleap jump. "It sounded like you had greencough! You had me scared out of my fur over a rotten tuna!"

Ferretleap pauses, then smirks. "You were _worried_ about me?"

Daisypelt feels the heat rise under her pelt, and arches her back while flattening her ears. "Yes, I was worried that I wouldn't have the chance to rip you apart for exaggerating over something so small."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Keep testing me and I'll shove these deathberries down your throat!"

Ferretleap purrs with amusement, Daisypelt couldn't bring herself to hate him now that he's not seriously ill. He frowns.

"Good thing I never gave you that tuna, then."

Daisypelt pricks her ears. "Excuse me?"

Ferretleap realizes he has spoken out loud. He looks at the nest and shuffles his white paws. "That tuna was meant for you. It was a big, tasty one, and I was going to rip off one piece and give it to you."

Daisypelt scoffs. "I can catch my own fish."

"I still wanted to do it, just to say thanks for… you know."

Heat involuntarily rises up to Daisypelt's ears. She huffs and crossley turns her back to hide her flustered face.

 _So what if he acted of foolish, chivalrous intentions? Darkwater did the same thing when we were 'paws, but he wasn't dumb enough to eat bad fish, he smelled them first! So why does Ferretleap's act trigger so much for me…?_

* * *

 _ **~ Graysky ~**_

She chuckles with amusement seeing Daisypelt so flustered. Ivystar pads next to her, curious.

"What's so funny?"

Graysky points her tail tip to the pool. Ivystar peers into the water and raises an invisible eyebrow.

"I never thought she'd look at toms after Darkwater rejected her."

"I know, right?" Graysky giggles. "But _StarClan,_ I wish she'd stop that 'tough she-cat' act and let Ferretleap know how she feels!"

Ivystar sighs. "It's never easy for Daisypelt to express her emotions… And quite frankly, it's my own fault for not nurturing her to do so."

"Mom…"

"Don't." Ivystar told her youngest daughter. "I know now that it's my fault for being an inattentive mother, and my grief and anger with what Stonetail did, I put it all on her."

Graysky gently touches Ivystar's shoulder with her nose.

"She's pushed it away, Mom. Now she has a chance to be happy."

Ivystar hopes so. Looking at Daisypelt, she sees Stonetail in her place.

 _Stonetail and I always threw snippets and jibes at each other, and it was all in good fun. Who knows? Maybe Daisypelt will have a better future with Ferretleap._


	39. 39, One Thing

_~ Something's gotta give now. 'Cause I'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now, 'cause you've got that one thing. So - get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't - don't know what it is, but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing. ~_ _ **One Thing, by One Direction**_

* * *

Chapter 39

" **One Thing."**

6/17/17 - 6/18/17 - 6/19/17

* * *

 _ **~ Drizzlefall ~**_

 _After the brief, but tragic greencough epidemic,_ ThunderClan tries to go back to its routine. Daisyleaf retired as an elder, but is staying in the nursery to help Maplecloud with the kits, even though Finchblaze always visits her.

Drizzlefall stretches out one front foreleg and lays on his side in the patch of grass. Near the thorn barrier, he can see Seedwhisker and Pineheart leaving with their pelts brushing together.

 _I know he wants to be discreet because of the age difference thing, but he's not doing a very good job at it._

Drizzlefall looks to the warriors den and sees - in his opinion - a pitiful sight. Ripplefeather is puffing his chest up to Nightsong and saying something to her, flashing a smile.

… Nightsong gives him a frosty look. She huffs, smacks her tail across his muzzle, and leaves Ripplefeather and camp all together. Ripplefeather looks at her with annoyance and confusion.

 _Oh. My. StarClan._

Drizzlefall couldn't take it anymore. The bluish grey tom wastes no time racing out of the gorge in his search for Redclaw.

Drizzlefall follows the scent toward the lake, Redclaw and Creeksong were sitting together with their tails entwined, basking in each other's presence…

" _ **REDCLAW!"**_

The dark ginger tabby and Drizzlefall's sister broke away from each other and look at Drizzlefall approaching them.

"Drizzlefall!" Redclaw squeaks. "It's not what you think-!"

"It's not about that it's an emergency-!" Drizzlefall broke off seeing Creeksong groom her pelt, and squints at Redclaw suspiciously.

"What _is_ going on here?"

"Uh, what's the emergency?" Redclaw asks, hoping to divert Drizzlefall's attention from what he saw. The bluish grey tom stares at Redclaw and suddenly bristles his fur.

"Oh - that's right! We need to drag Ripplefeather into a 'discussion', he struck out with Nightsong again."

"Again?" Creeksong snorts humorously. "You're not actually saying that Ripplefeather got rejected a fourth time, right?"

Drizzlefall gives his sister a _"What do YOU think?"_ look. Creeksong slowly frowns and looks at Redclaw. "Go with him and straighten him out."

Drizzlefall races back to camp, Redclaw briefly touches Creeksong's nose and follows suit.

* * *

 _ **~ Ripplefeather ~**_

Ripplefeather lashes his tail when he hears chuckling. Ashcloud looks at his son with his long tail curled over his paws.

"You won't win her heart through boasting, Ripplefeather."

Ripplefeather scoffs, looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm, sure you don't." Ashcloud decides not to press further, and returns to the elder's den. Ripplefeather feels teeth digging in his scruff and claws on his sides, his back is suddenly being dragged across the ground, and his front and back forelegs kicking to break free.

"Let me go, you mouse-brains!" He yowls.

Drizzlefall and Redclaw drag Ripplefeather behind the nursery - the rest of the Clan witness it and roll their eyes with amusement - Drizzlefall and Redclaw drop him on the ground, and he glares at them.

"Have you lost your minds?!"

"We should be asking _you_ that question." Redclaw retorts. "Drizzlefall said Nightsong turned you away again."

Ripplefeather gets off the ground and glares at his brother with dust on his pelt.

"She did _not_ turn me away!"

"She smacked you with her tail, she shot you down like an oncoming rock knocking a bird out of the sky." Drizzlefall said.

Redclaw looks at Drizzlefall, impressed. "Nice wordplay."

"Thank you."

Both toms look back at Ripplefeather.

"This is not up for debate," Drizzlefall said. "We won't stand here and watch your love life fall down the riverbank."

Ripplefeather pursed his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"He's finally accepted it." Drizzlefall told Redclaw.

"Operation: She-Cat Hunt is a going under way."

* * *

Redclaw, Ripplefeather and Drizzlefall look through the ferns as Nightsong pounces on a wood pigeon.

"Step one, give her compliments." Redclaw told him

"On what?" Ripplefeather asks.

"Her looks, her hunting. Think of anything that you can come up with. For example, Creeksong likes it when-."

Ripplefeather and Drizzlefall look and glare at Redclaw in mentioning their only sister. The dark ginger tabby frowns and pats Ripplefeather's shoulder.

"Good luck!"

Redclaw pushes Ripplefeather out of the fern bushes. The silver and black tabby strides toward Nightsong with a grin.

"Hey there!"

Nightsong groans and turns her back on him.

"No, no, no! Wait a minute!" Ripplefeather rushes to block Nightsong from leaving. Near the two behind a shrub, Redclaw and Drizzlefall watch them as Ripplefeather tries to make something up.

"Psst!" Redclaw hissed to Ripplefeather. "Repeat after me…"

Ripplefeather's ear twitches before looking at the black she-cat before him.

"Did anyone tell you that your eyes are as green as emeralds?"

Nightsong squints at him, her mouth holding the wood pigeon.

Drizzlefall looks at Redclaw. "What is an emerald?"

"It's a vibrant, green stone that I saw Twoleg females wear on their ears."

Drizzlefall cuffs Redclaw's ears with his paw. "We don't know that!"

The bluish grey tom calls his brother. "Say that her pelt smells nice…!"

"Your fur smells nice. It's like lavender." Ripplefeather said smoothly.

Nightsong's eyes widen and Ripplefeather grins wider.

 _Score one for me._

Nightsong drops the wood pigeon. "Are you some kind of creepy cat or something? Why are you smelling my _fur?"_

Ripplefeather's grin immediately becomes a frown. "What? I never did that!"

"Calm down…!" Redclaw hisses.

"Yeah, just calm down!" Ripplefeather told Nightsong.

"You're the one shouting." She retorts.

"You're messing this up!" Drizzlefall said to Redclaw.

"Am not!"

Ripplefeather is a loss for words, as Nightsong grows increasingly weary. Drizzlefall and Redclaw were arguing - in whispers - and Ripplefeather just doesn't know what else to say.

Nightsong, on the other paw, lost patience with him. "Look, I don't have time for your pranks."

She picks up the wood pigeon and pads away. Drizzlefall and Redclaw step out of their hiding place and stand next to the stunned Ripplefeather.

Drizzlefall looks to his brother. "Why didn't you listen to us?"

Ripplefeather looks at Drizzlefall with a seething glare.

* * *

The next morning, the three toms come across Nightsong running after a mouse in a black blur.

"There she is!" Drizzlefall nudges Ripplefeather forward. "Step two: Go after her!"

"And do _what?"_

"I don't know - pounce on her like it's a game."

Drizzlefall shoves Ripplefeather and gives him a running start. Ripplefeather spots Nightsong's black pelt bending over the mouse.

 _I got her right where I want her._

Ripplefeather crouches down and leaps out, pouncing on top of Nightsong.

"Gotcha!" He yowls, triumphant. Ripplefeather looks at her and notices something off. Something very, _very_ off…

 _Wait. She isn't this small,_ and _she has a white stripe on her back. This cat doesn't have one._

The black cat wriggles Ripplefeather off and glares at him with _pale amber eyes._

"Littlestar?!" Ripplefeather bristles his fur with shock, ears hot with embarrassment. The ThunderClan leader shakes his pelt.

"Who else would it be?" He growls, obviously not pleased to see the tom who is starting to pursue his other daughter.

"I thought you were Nightsong!" Ripplefeather exclaims. Littlestar narrows his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Ripplefeather blinks and realizes his mistake. He looks back to find support in Redclaw and Drizzlefall, only to find them gone from sight.

 _What the Dark Forest?!_

Ripplefeather stares at Littlestar for a few heartbeats before turning tail and running away.

* * *

 _ **~ Creeksong ~**_

Creeksong notices Littlestar in a very sour mood when he returns from his solo hunt. She didn't miss that glare he gave her brother, who is sitting with Redclaw and Drizzlefall.

They all glance over to Nightsong, who is sharing tongues with Snowpelt, and Creeksong almost groans with frustration.

 _Alright, I've had enough of this._

She leaves the fresh kill pile and marches toward the three toms, Redclaw is the first to notice her.

"Creeksong, we're kinda busy…"

"At failing to win over Nightsong." Creeksong said dryly. "For StarClan's sake, you're both are going to be old and grey and Ripplefeather and Nightsong still won't be mates."

Ripplefeather rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah? And you think you know a thing or two about that?"

Creeksong smiles smugly. "Sure I do. Just ask Redclaw."

The two brothers immediately glare at the dark ginger tabby tom.

"Alright…" Ripplefeather tore his gaze from Redclaw to look at Creeksong.

"Since you claim to know so much, what do you have in mind?"

"Simple. Talk to her."

Drizzlefall flicks his ear. "That's it?"

"Yes." Creeksong retorts. "Just be open, honest, and no stupid tricks to pull. Prove to her that you're not the same annoying kit she first ran into."

Ripplefeather blinks. He looks at Drizzlefall and Redclaw. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Really?" Drizzlefall still isn't convinced, but Redclaw is slowly understanding the plan. Creeksong waves her tail.

"I bet you Drizzlefall's prey that she will look at you in a different way."

* * *

 _ **~ Nightsong ~**_

"Nightsong, Nightsong."

The black she-cat opens her eyes to see Creeksong prodding her awake with her paw.

"What…?" She drawls.

"I think I smelled more you-know-what near the lake."

Nightsong raises her head in alarm. "Shouldn't you tell Littlestar?"

"I wasn't sure if it's the real thing. You're the best tracker, I want your input before I go to your father."

Though tired, Nightsong follows Creeksong until she comes across the lake's edge. She runs ahead and smells the grass for any RiverClan scent, and finds none.

"Is this some kind of joke? Did Petalbreeze put you up to this-?"

Nightsong sees Creeksong gone, and in her place is her brother, Ripplefeather.

Nightsong glares at the silver and black tabby as he approaches her, but says nothing except prepare to leave.

"I just wanted to… apologize for my behavior."

Nightsong blinks in shock. Ripplefeather _apologizing?_

"I just wanted to talk to you." He continues. "But I didn't know how, and I found it easier to-."

"Lie and brag?" Nightsong snorts.

Ripplefeather growls but holds back a retort. "Sort of…"

Nightsong frowns and gestures Ripplefeather to sit near her. The silver and black tabby sits next to her.

"So, talk."

Ripplefeather wrinkles his nose. "Why should I?"

" _You_ wanted to!"

Ripplefeather rolls his eyes. The two quietly talk to each other in front of the lake. Drizzlefall, Redclaw and Creeksong look on with satisfaction, mostly from Creeksong.

She looks at Drizzlefall. "You owe me your prey for the rest of next moon."

"What?! You never told me that!"

"I just did."

Creeksong turns around and pads away, leaving Drizzlefall with Redclaw.

Redclaw touches Drizzlefall's shoulder. "It's best not to argue with her."


	40. 40, Have You Ever?

_~ Have you ever loved and lost somebody, wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry? Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby? Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, looking down the road you should be taking? I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go. ~_ _ **Have You Ever, by S Club 7**_

Chapter 40

" **Have You Ever?"**

6/19/17 - 6/20/17 - 6/21/17 - 6/22/17

 _ **~ Softdawn ~**_

 _She carefully grooms her belly to soothe the_ unborn life inside her. Softdawn's bulging stomach could hardly hide her anymore. Many of her skinny Clanmates are wondering why their medicine cat apprentice is suddenly big in the stomach.

"She's probably eating too much." Larchleap said to a couple of senior warriors.

Although veteran queens like Falconwing and Goldentail know Softdawn's secret and decide not to speak about it. Even Spiderdusk knows, and threatened to kill off Cricketleap before she threatened _him_ not to do it.

 _He never forced me to do anything. I'm sick of him thinking that. I wanted to do it because I love him… or I thought I did._

Cricketleap didn't take it well when she told him she was expecting.

" _I can't do this! I can't be a father - it's too soon!"_

" _How do you think_ I _feel?! I'm carrying kits, not you!"_

" _... I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."_

Cricketleap just left her, alone, and riddled with anger and sadness. Softdawn pushes the cowardly tom out of her mind and focuses on her belly.

 _I refuse to let you feel unwanted. You're my decision and I need to live with it._

Softdawn waits for Hazelheart to finish talking to Brackenstar and sees Cricketleap padding past her. He gives her a long, hollow look before ignoring her completely.

Softdawn glares his way before turning her attention to Spiderdusk and Cheetahspots.

"Get off me!" Cheetahspots hisses to Spiderdusk. "I'm not some newborn kit!"

"No, but you're carrying newborns." Spiderdusk retorts.

Cheetahspots says nothing as Spiderdusk continues to stick to her side. After the birth of Lilypool and Cloversong's kits, WindClan is still reeling from the shock when Spiderdusk and Cheetahspots announced their kits just a day afterwards. Some were thinking it was a joke. The two longest rivals rebuff the comments as they expect their family tomorrow.

Softdawn's litter will come after them, just one more day.

Hazelheart pads to her and notices her staring at her brother and his mate.

"Have you decided what to do?" She asks her apprentice.

Softdawn didn't miss the disappointment in her tone.

"I've already spoken to Spiderdusk, and he told Cheetahspots. She isn't entirely pleased, but she agreed to foster my kits when they arrive."

"Good."

Softdawn looks at Hazelheart. "Please don't insult me, I know you're angry with me for what I've done."

"I am. I'm more angry for not drawing boundaries with Cricketleap before this happened."

"Cricketleap knew how to be sneaky about it." Softdawn said ruefully. "And I'm no better. I broke the code, just like Duskcloud, now I wish I could be a proper mother to my kits."

Hazelheart nuzzles Softdawn comfortingly. "You doing what's best for these kits is exactly what a good mother does. Now they will have three cats who will love them just as much as you do, regardless what others think if they discover the truth."

Softdawn swallows. "You think Cricketleap will tell?"

"I don't think so." Hazelheart assures her. "I threatened to scatter his entrails across the moors if he spoke a word about it without your consent."

"Hazelheart!"

The dark yellow she-cat waves her paw dismissively.

"Don't give me that. I was forced to learn fighting during Lionstar's reign."

Even saying that sent chills down Hazelheart's back. She sees Ashpaw glaring at her from a distance with Sedgepaw and Harepaw.

 _Stealthfire killed your ghost. You should've been gone forever, but now…_

WindClan's tyrant is back, and only Hazelheart knows it.

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

Aspenpaw knees his paws into the ground waiting next to Snowpelt.

"Finchblaze!"

The dark ginger tom's kits jump around his paws. Lightningkit tugs his tail tip.

"Be sure to beat up some RiverClan cats!" He told us father.

"He better not!" Daisyleaf calls from inside the nursery.

"Tell us about it when you get back!" Cloudykit said to Finchblaze.

Thrushwing bids goodbye to her own kits as she meets with Foxflame.

"Are you excited?" Snowpelt asks Aspenpaw.

"Almost."

Snowpelt nods sympathetically. "It can be overwhelming on your first time. Just stay with the apprentices or me if it gets to be too much."

Aspenpaw nods when Flashpaw mutters, "A true warrior doesn't need others to hold his paw!"

Aspenpaw glares at the arrogant apprentice to see his eyes turn ice blue, then yellow as he stands next to Berryheart.

 _ **~ Smokeclaw ~**_

Heatherstar leads her Clan across the tree-bridge where RiverClan waits for them. The hostility is low, but remains, especially when RiverClan recognizes Smokeclaw in the crowd. Heavyclaw and Frecklespots glare at him, while Applefoot narrows her eyes and crossley turns her back on him.

 _You brought this on yourselves._ Smokeclaw looks away, refusing to give them the satisfaction of riling him up.

 _If you had treated her better, she would still be a RiverClan cat and raised out kits in your Clan. But you didn't, now you have to live with your regrets._

Swiftstrike notices the ruffled fur of Otterheart's family and nudges Smokeclaw.

"Ignore those fish eaters." He told him.

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

" _ **There's too many cats! Too much noise! Too much EVERYTHING!"**_

Cats of shapes and sizes swerve around Aspenpaw as he stood in the middle. WindClan arrived and made the situation a whole lot worse. Aspenpaw comes across WindClan he hasn't seen before and runs off before he could find Nutbranch in the crowd.

" _Aspenpaw!"_

The gold brown tom hears his name and tries to find a face in a sea of pelts. Maybe he could find Snowpelt, she shouldn't be too hard to find in the dark…

"Hi!"

Aspenpaw jumps and whirls around to see a light brown tabby she-cat and a darker grey tom and a white and brown tom.

"Is this your first Gathering?" She asks him.

Aspenpaw nods slowly.

"Ours, too! I'm Sedgepaw, from WindClan."

The dark grey tom gives her a look. "You're talking too much."

Sedgepaw snorts. "Lighten up, Ashpaw, and relax a little."

"These are my brothers, Ashpaw and Harepaw."

The white and brown tom nods but doesn't say anything.

"I'm A-Aspenpaw, from ThunderClan…"

Ashpaw's eyes flash in the moonlight. "Now I know where I saw you, you're the cat Nutbranch called a freak."

Aspenpaw frowns and his blood boils over Nutbranch's name.

"Nutbranch is an idiot." Sedgepaw retorts. "He thinks he knows cats but he doesn't, remember our sister?"

Ashpaw nods. "Agreed. He is a rabbit-brain."

"And a bully." Harepaw says quietly.

 _ **~ Ashpaw/Lionstar ~**_

" _Hey, you three!"_

Ashpaw looks over his shoulder to see their mentors calling them back. Sedgepaw gives Aspenpaw an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, we have to go."

The ThunderClan apprentice bristles with fear scent exploding from his pelt. "But-!"

"I'll stay with him." Harepaw says. "You can tell Lizardtail I wanna stay with Aspenpaw."

Ashpaw shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

Turning around, he notices a RiverClan apprentice, a light grey tom with dappled darker areas of his body, constantly glancing at Sedgepaw. She took notice and smiles.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

Ashpaw growls. "That had better be a joke."

"Once again, lighten up!" Sedgepaw flicks her tail and pads to Hollyclaw. Ashpaw approaches Hawkflight when he feels someone staring into his back. Ashpaw looks over to the ShadowClan cats, and see a dark ginger tabby giving him a knowing stare, his eyes became a strange shade of amber.

 _Tigerstar!_ He'd almost forgot.

"Can I go out a bit more?" He asks Hawkflight.

"... Okay. But stay close, Brackenstar is going to start soon."

Ashpaw dips his head and runs toward the dark ginger tabby.

"Hello…"

"Firepaw." Tigerstar's voice oozed from the young ShadowClan apprentice's mouth.

Ashpaw nods, smirking. "I am Ashpaw. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _ **~ Daisyleaf ~**_

It's strange to see her former Clanmates again. After all these moons, Daisyleaf is still uncomfortable with being near ShadowClan. She sees a cat who she almost mistakes for Splashpelt.

 _She must be her daughter._

"Daisyleaf?"

The cream colored tabby stiffens to the voice that haunts her dreams. Frogskip is standing behind her, staring at her with pleasant surprise.

"Frogskip." She greets him. The dark brown, skinny tom nods.

"Is there any reason why you smell like a queen?"

Daisyleaf hears the suspicious jealousy in his tone of voice.

"I was helping Maplecloud with her kits."

"Kits?" Frogskip echoes. "Our little she-cat has kits of her own now?"

Daisyleaf nods.

"How many? She-cats or toms?" Frogskip's excitement becomes evident.

Daisyleaf doesn't know if it's wise to tell Frogskip so much about ThunderClan business, but it's just a discussion about their kits, nothing more.

"Two toms and one she-kit. They're called Lightningkit, Cloudykit and Honeykit."

Frogskip purrs. "I wish I could meet them."

"Finchblaze won't let you get close to them."

"... Wait, isn't he that hot tempered tom with dark ginger fur? Littlestar's brother?"

"The very one." Daisyleaf confirms. Frogskip frowns. "I'm not sure how to feel about this…"

"You and me both." Daisyleaf agrees. "But he treats Maplecloud well, that's all I could ask for."

Frogskip's whiskers quiver. "Even so, I'll still need to have a 'talk' with Finchblaze."

 _ **~ Firepaw/Tigerstar ~**_

"How is your training so far?" He asks his cohort.

Ashpaw wrinkles his nose. "I hardly call it 'training'. Hawkflight is too cautious when practicing fighting moves, Sunleaf may have been a soft heart, but she still pushed me to my limits."

"Thistleclaw, too." Firepaw agrees. "At least Swiftstrike isn't afraid to push the limits, although he can't seem to take a few claws to the pelt."

"What have you learned so far?"

Firepaw twitches his ear. "Not much. Only that Swiftstrike is distracted from our training sessions, and his whitecough almost became worse until Owlflight forced him to rest."

"Poor little mite." Ashpaw cooed mockingly. Firepaw nods to the light brown tabby talking to the ThunderClan apprentices.

"Who's your little mate?"

Ashpaw gags. "That's my sister!... Well, she's Ashkit's sister, but she's still related to me."

"Trying to replace Deerheart, are we?"

Ashpaw bristles his fur. "Absolutely not! Aren't you going to explain why you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. Our goal is to become deputies in our Clan, once we become warriors, I mean."

Ashpaw snickers. "You do realize that your deputy is still young, but Lightstripe is old, he was born under Thornstar's reign and should be easy to kill."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your apprentice." Firepaw said.

Ashpaw curls his lip. "He stopped being my apprentice when he picked that RiverClan temptress over my offer."

 _ **~ Poppypaw ~**_

" _Let all cats approach the Leader's Tree! The Gathering is about to start!"_

Poppypaw is already sitting with Sagepaw and Hollypaw. She notices Cherrypaw reluctantly padding away from a big, RiverClan warrior and returning to her brother.

Brackenstar looks at the cats below as he addresses the cats below.

"WindClan is growing in strength. We have three new apprentices with us tonight, Ashpaw, Sedgepaw and Harepaw, and our queens have recently given birth. Lilypool and Lizardtail have two toms, and Cloversong has three toms. Cheetahspots is currently awaiting the birth of her kits, and Spiderdusk is the father. That is all WindClan has to report."

Brackenstar steps down.

"No… Spiderdusk and Cheetahspots…?!" Nightsong whispers to Snowpelt from three fox lengths away.

Olivestar takes his place. "RiverClan is also growing strong. Silversnow has given birth to a second litter of kits, two daughters named Bramblekit and Icekit. Willowfall also gave birth to two toms named Bouncekit and Goosekit, and I recently had five kits of my own."

" _Who's the father?!"_

 _Was that Petalbreeze?!_ Sure enough, Petalbreeze is smirking from the back with Raccoontail next to her. Olivestar glares at the knot of ThunderClan cats unable to find her.

"That's all RiverClan has to report."

A dark brown tom gets up only for a light grey tabby she-cat to grab his scruff and sit him down. The RiverClan tom looks at her, she gives him a look that silences him and to sit comfortably with her.

 _Are they mates? They look like they are._ Poppypaw thought.

 _ **~ Firepaw/Tigerstar**_

Heatherstar politely waits for Littlestar to step down before she takes his place.

"One of our queens have given birth to kits. Quailheart and Lichenfall have three kits, two toms and one she-kit, Adderkit, Mudkit and Doekit. Ploverwing and Longfoot have one she-kit, Milkkit."

Firepaw can practically hear Patchflower grinding her teeth in the far back.

"Otterheart and Smokeclaw have kits of their own. Two toms and one she-kit. Fuzzykit, Reedkit and Streamkit."

"Wait a minute, Otterheart?" Brackenstar looks at Olivestar. "Isn't she one of your warriors?"

Olivestar flicks her tail tip. "She's simply a traitor. A she-cat who took a ShadowClan tom as a mate to spite her mother for choosing another mate and having kits of her own."

"You're lying!" Smokeclaw springs to his paws, glaring at the RiverClan leader.

"Tell the truth! Applefoot pushed her away, her own littermates pushed her away and every last RiverClan cat turned their backs on her for being different and having Daisypelt as a mentor!"

Swiftstrike quickly pulls his young brother down as a few ShadowClan cats murmur in agreement, while the majority of RiverClan cats were hissing in outrage. Firepaw glares at Smokeclaw from the side.

 _Overly emotional fool. He's got half of the RiverClan warriors riled up._

Olivestar ignores his outburst, and Heatherstar gives Smokeclaw a warning glare.

"We also have three new apprentices in Patchflower's kits, Firepaw, Tawnypaw and Leafpaw. That's all ShadowClan has to report."

 _ **~ Ashpaw/Lionstar ~**_

Littlestar looks at the RiverClan leader before taking his place on the tree. The black and white tom looks almost like an older kit compared to the other leaders.

"ThunderClan is thriving as well."

 _Surprise, surprise._ Ashpaw snorts.

"We have new apprentices with us tonight. Poppypaw, Hollypaw, Aspenpaw, Flashpaw and Cherrypaw."

Ashpaw's Clanmates and the rest cheer for the apprentices just as they did with him, but he notices that the loudest cheered for is Aspenpaw and his sisters.

 _Are they popular?_

Littlestar continues his report. "One of our apprentices, Sunpaw, has decided to take the path of a medicine cat under Duskshade. We also have new kits in our nursery. Maplecloud has given birth to Finchblaze's kits, two toms and one she-kit, Lightningkit, Cloudykit and Honeykit. Thrushwing and Foxflame welcome a second litter of kits, Eaglekit and Breezekit."

 _That_ one caught Ashpaw off guard. He can see Thrushwing in the crowd where the queens congratulate her, and Foxflame puffs his white chest with pride. When he returned to the Dark Forest, cats have told him that his former mate took another tom and had kits with him, but he never knew that her new muse was Stormstar's son.

 _He's barely older than her. I always knew she was desperate._

"ThunderClan was briefly affected by greencough, and four cats died. Gorseheart, Rainstorm, Flameclaw and Blazefrost."

Cats around him gasp with shock. Ashpaw remembers Rainstorm and Flameclaw, he didn't truly care for the cats involved with his downfall.

"Ashcloud has moved into the elder's den with Foxflame, who has suffered a leg injury before the birth of his kits."

 _Ha._ Ashpaw snickers.

"Our territory has also been repeatedly invaded by RiverClan, they stole our prey and attacked our warriors-."

"Allegedly." Olivestar snorts.

"We saw you when you attacked Nightsong!" Drizzlefall snaps.

"And us!" Acornfall yowls. Morningfire and Fishleap nod in agreement.

Cats start talking to each other, Brackenstar and Heatherstar look to Olivestar.

"Is this true?" Brackenstar asks.

"... Maybe."

Yowls of outrage erupts in the ThunderClan cats. Littlestar looks prepared to jump Olivestar, but latches his claws on the branch as if to prevent himself from doing so.

"Is it a yes or no?" Brackenstar presses.

Sootdust, finally tired of Olivestar's apathy, she shakes her head and looks at the leaders.

"We didn't have a choice, we-."

"Not another word!" Olivestar looks at her medicine cat. "We don't need to explain anything."

"Yes, you do." Littlestar growls. "You trespass on my territory and attack my _kits_ when I gave you a warning to stop…"

Olivestar ignores him and turns to Heatherstar. "Anyway, I have a request for Heatherstar in regards to Otterheart's kits. Applefoot has requested that her kits should be raised as RiverClan cats."

Heatherstar hisses in annoyance. "Are you kidding me? This is becoming tiresome, we have already discussed this - Otterheart and her kits are ShadowClan cats now."

"I didn't mention her, I mentioned her kits. They are still half-RiverClan because of their mother and I intend to take them home where their grandmother lives."

Ashpaw couldn't agree. Applefoot looks up at Olivestar with bewilderment and dismay.

"You expect us to hand them over to the she-cat who puts her reputation over the wellbeing of her daughter?!" Frostpool, an elder, calls out.

"RiverClan is just trying to score ego points!" Cricketleap yowls.

"Kits belong with their mother." Daisyleaf said. "These are living cats, not pieces of prey to just hand over carelessly."

"They will be traumatized if you take them away!" Frostpool put in.

The light fades from the island, covered in darkness, Ashpaw looks up to the sky. The cloud blankets the moon, blocking its illuminated light from the cats on the island.

"StarClan is angry!" Owlflight cries out. "Heatherstar, we need to leave!"

The light brown tabby she-cat swiftly obeys him as she jumps down the tree.

"ShadowClan, to me!"

She and her ShadowClan cats race off the island without another word. Brackenstar gives Olivestar a glare.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but there will be a consequence for your arrogance. We are leaving, WindClan!"

After WindClan leaves, Littlestar jumps from the branch and looks at his warriors.

"Let's go, too. There's nothing left for us here."

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

After the Gathering yesterday, the first thing Brightflower did is hunt for the Clan and herself and go straight to Mintpelt, who still hasn't woken up. She mostly wanted to leave that morning because Cheetahspots started kitting, and wanted to get away from the noise as quickly as possible.

 _It's not her fault, all kitting is painful. But thinking about it makes my fur crawl._

Brightflower sees a rabbit hopping around, she crouches down and prepares to pounce when Nutbranch runs past her. Seeing the black and brown tabby, the rabbit runs away, straight for her. Brightflower flattens herself with her stomach to the ground and traps the rabbit under her paw before killing it.

Nutbranch approaches her with an unreadable expression, staring at her intensely. Brightflower feels her fur crawling again under the stare of her tormentor.

"Thank you…" She whispers. Nutbranch shrugs and pads past her.

 _Did that seriously just happen?_ Brightflower watches Nutbranch leave without looking back at her.

 _I should be relieved, but that just makes me suspicious almost._

Cats around Brightflower were rejoicing, and she knows why. Hazelheart and Softdawn linger near the nursery and Brightflower becomes curious about Cheetahspots and the kits.

"Can I see the kits?" She asks the medicine cats. Hazelheart and Softdawn allow Brightflower and insists that she speaks softly. She moves inside the nursery and is instantly thrown back to when Violet kicked her out of the nursery for spotting her with Sleetfrost.

 _It's over. She's gone. She can't hurt you anymore._ Brightflower takes in a shaky breath and opens her eyes.

Four newborn kits lay near Cheetahspots' stomach, suckling eagerly. A blackish grey she-kit, a brown tabby tom, a blue she-kit with black stripes and white paws, and a dark ginger tom.

Cheetahspots gives Brightflower a tired, but arrogant grin. "Impressive, right?"

Brightflower looks at each kit with interest. Cheetahspots strokes the oldest she-kit with black fur. "This one is called Vixenkit. The brown tabby is Runningkit, and the blue one is Jaykit."

Cheetahspots looks at the dark ginger kit. "This last one is Scorchkit. Spiderdusk insisted on that name and wouldn't let it go."

Brightflower's gaze sweeps over the kits, a longing in her heart takes hold like a firm grip.

 _Maybe kits aren't so bad. I would probably name some like Robinkit for a tom or Plumkit for a she-cat. Then again, isn't Robinkit a name for both tom and she-cat? What name would Mintpelt prefer?_

Brightflower hears Spiderdusk come in with a hawk in his jaws. She moves out to give the new parents time alone. She encounters Cricketleap watching her, with Hazelheart and Softdawn nearby.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." He said, snickering. Softdawn suddenly whips around to glare at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than taunt her?"

"I was kidding!" Cricketleap said hotly. "Someone's sensitive, must be the-."

"Cricketleap." Hazelheart interrupts him with a growl, and the light ginger tom is frozen with fear. "I suggest you apologize to Brightflower _before_ I report this to Hollyclaw and Brackenstar. His rule is still in effect after all."

Cricketleap flattens his ears and looks to Brightflower. "Sorry." He quickly retreats from her. Nutbranch was near her and Cricketleap, but did nothing except stare and leave.

 _Something is not right with him._

Brightflower goes to eat and enters the medicine cat den to be with Mintpelt. Goldentail watches with fondness from afar. She never believed in the rumors about Brightflower. Her mother was horrid, but it never means that her kin is the same.

Yes, Brightflower is a good match for Mintpelt. If only he wakes up soon…

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

"Watch me, Streamkit!"

Fuzzykit runs toward the boulder and leaps off, doing a backflip and accidentally landing on his stomach. Reedkit and Streamkit coughs at the dust gathered around Fuzzykit.

"What was _that_ suppose to be?!" Reedkit demands, almost laughing.

' _A failure.'_ Streamkit mouths. The kits knew something was different about Streamkit, and being told that she's mute confirms it and becomes teased by Adderkit and Mudkit. Streamkit is still able to hear just fine, and mouths her words to the others.

So much so, that the kits are able to understand what she's saying while the grownups are still trying to get used to it.

Fuzzykit huffs, glaring at his sister. "It is _not_ a failure! I'll get that move down, then Heatherstar will praise me for it!"

Three fox lengths away, hidden behind the nursery walls, Smokeclaw tells Otterheart what transpired at the Gathering.

"I don't believe this." Otterheart whispers. "She just wants to look like a concerned grandmother, but she can't just expect us to give them up."

Otterheart looks at the three kits playing together. Her heart aches thinking about having to separate them, it would be horrible.

 _I wouldn't like it if I was taken from Heavyclaw and Frecklespots if we were as young as them._

Smokeclaw nuzzles her comfortingly. "It's okay. Heatherstar stays true to her promises, she won't let Olivestar take our kits."

" _Who wants to take us?"_

Smokeclaw and Otterheart notice Fuzzykit staring up at them with wide, amber eyes. Streamkit and Reedkit were with him, equally worried.

"Mom, Dad?" Reedkit whispers, on the verge of tears. "Are you getting rid of us?"

Otterheart bends down to Reedkit nuzzles him. "We would never do that."

"Then why does Olivestar want us? Isn't she a RiverClan cat?" Fuzzykit asks.

Otterheart moves back and said, "That's because… I used to be a RiverClan cat, I was born there and left when to be with your father."

"Do we have a grandma in RiverClan?" Fuzzykit asks, Streamkit is equally curious.

"Yes, but…" Otterheart trails off. Would it be wise to alienate her kits from Applefoot, or would it be wrong?

"She and I didn't necessarily get along too well."

Streamkit frowns, then she starts mouthing something that made Reedkit nod in conviction. "She's right! We're ShadowClan cats through and through."

"We don't wanna leave you." Fuzzykit presses his muzzle on Smokeclaw's front forelegs.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon." Smokeclaw assures the kits.

 _I hope so._ Otterheart thought.

 _ **~ Ferretleap ~**_

Just as the sun starts to set, Olivestar continues to shut herself off in her den with only Silversnow for company.

Ferretleap had a lot to think in just a few moons, and he wants to be absolutely sure before making his move.

"Daisypelt, can we talk?"

The light grey tabby looks at Ferretleap before she has a chance to sink her teeth into the tuna. "This had better be important."

She gives off no hint of anger. Ferretleap takes her to the Greenleaf Twolegplace - making sure that no Twoleg is in sight - and sat her down next to him.

"I wonder why Olivestar is so focused on attacking Heatherstar?"

Ferretleap glances at her. "She's not doing that, she's just holding a grudge for what happened to Heavystorm."

Daisypelt rolls her eyes. "You don't pay attention too well, do you? Didn't you notice that Applefoot was shocked when Olivestar announced wanting Otterheart's kits? She wouldn't be if she truly spoke to her about it."

"I… suppose. But why would she do that just to go after Heatherstar?"

Daisypelt shrugs. "I haven't thought of that yet."

Ferretleap swallows his nervousness. "Uh, Daisypelt? I've been thinking about our deal."

Daisypelt feels fear grip her heart. She tries to keep her face stoic. "And?"

Ferretleap flexes his claws on the wooden floor.

"I'm thinking that, it doesn't have a place in our lives anymore."

"What are you saying-?"

"Let me finish."

Ferretleap takes a deep breath.

"I admit that I never trusted you for what you did. I only intended to form a bond with you so I can ward off Frecklespots, but you did something that changed my opinion about you."

"My threat to shove deathberries down your throat?"

Ferretleap gives her a warning flick of his tail.

"You showed genuine concern. Otterheart for instance, she's not afraid of you. She knows who you truly are without letting the judgment of others cloud her own."

"I…" Ferretleap scuffs his paw on the ground and tries not to shy away from her.

"I want to know who _you_ are, too. I want to try, and I'm hoping for you to trust me enough to do that."

Daisypelt stares at Ferretleap, wide eyed and stunned. Ferretleap wonders if he said something wrong. She stands up and briefly touches her nose with his own.

"It's about time." She purrs. She entwines her tail with Ferretleap's.

"Don't make me wait."

Ferretleap rests his chin on Daisypelt's head, and purrs with content. Looking through the reeds, Frecklespots shakes her head as tears spill from her eyes and storms back to camp.

 _They were faking it this whole time?!_ She seethed. _I should've stopped it if that were true! Now she has him - but she's a monster! Why would he choose_ her _over me? It's just not fair!_

 _ **~ Softdawn ~**_

Her swollen belly made it uncomfortable to rest. She leaves her den and tries to drink from the stream when the kicking in her belly refuses to subside.

 _It's happening._ She realized. Then she feels a sharp, agonizing pain shoot through her body. Softdawn groans and turns around when the pain made her fall down and lay on her side.

"Please hold off…" she begs her kits. "Just for a bit longer…"

Softdawn's thoughts went to Hazelheart. She couldn't call out and risk having a concerned Clanmate find her and discover her secret.

 _Why did I behave so stupidly?! Why did I believe that Cricketleap loved me - look where it got me!_

She can smell blood and feared for her and her kits' lives if a fox caught wind of it. She hears paws splashing in the stream and a cat looking over her. Grey and white fur with green eyes, reminding her of Spiderdusk.

"Softdawn?"

Pricklefrost had hoped that it was her, but here she is, lying in a small pool of blood and in labor. Softdawn whimpers, and Pricklefrost notices her pain.

"What should I do?! Where is your mentor?"

"Sleeping…! Please, get her, but don't wake anyone up!"

Pricklefrost races toward the WindClan camp, and Softdawn hopes no one will find her ThunderClan father except Hazelheart. A few heartbeats and Hazelheart and Pricklefrost, who has herbs in his mouth, return to her.

The dark yellow she-cat presses her paw on Softdawn's flank.

"Oh no, you're definitely in labor."

"How did this happen?" Pricklefrost demands Hazelheart once he puts the herbs down. "Did someone attack her? Did he force himself on you?" He asks his daughter.

 _You sound just like Spiderdusk!_ Softdawn growls.

Hazelheart pushes Pricklefrost out of her way.

"She fell in love and had kits, you should know that."

Pricklefrost growls at the hidden jab.

"When I tell you to push, push." Hazelheart told her. Softdawn nods. Pricklefrost hears paw steps behind him and prepares to meet with a WindClan warrior. A light ginger tom is slowly approaching them with wide, light blue eyes.

"Push!" Hazelheart orders. Softdawn gives out a quiet yowl of pain. Protectiveness overwhelms Pricklefrost and he stands nose to nose with the tom before he could come any closer.

"Who are you?"

The light ginger tom narrows his eyes. "Aren't you a ThunderClan cat? You smell like one."

"Good job you can smell." Pricklefrost sneers sarcastically. "Answer my question."

"Why should I answer you?"

"I'm Softdawn's father, now answer me!"

The tom blinks in surprise. "... Cricketleap. I'm those kits' father, biologically."

Pricklefrost narrows his own eyes. _What does_ that _mean?_

Softdawn shrieks out as a kit came out. Hazelheart looks at Pricklefrost.

"Pricklefrost, come here and help with the kits."

The ThunderClan tom gives Cricketleap one last glare before turning to the WindClan medicine cat. Pricklefrost licks the kit's fur backwards vigorously. Softdawn gives another push and Hazelheart licks the second kit's fur backwards when Pricklefrost finished.

"I got a she-kit, I think." He said.

"I have a tom." Hazelheart reported. "You're doing good, Softdawn."

Cricketleap silently pads toward Softdawn, avoiding Pricklefrost all together. She looks up to him and narrows her eyes.

"Why are you here?!" She hissed. "You made your choice to leave - why are you here?! Are you going to taunt me, or are you regretting getting caught up with a fling?!"

Cricketleap recoils from the venom in her voice, Pricklefrost practically shoves Cricketleap away as Hazelheart checks on her apprentice. Softdawn let out another scream as a kit comes out.

"Another she-kit."

Pricklefrost licks the she-kit's fur backwards. Softdawn wishes for this to end as Hazelheart told her to push again. Cricketleap snuck around the two again to see the kit come out. Cricketleap sniffs the kit curiously.

"Lick it and stop being a useless log!" Hazelheart snaps.

The light ginger tom takes the kit and licks the kit's fur backwards until it starts to cry out. Hazelheart takes the kit and places it near Softdawn's belly with its littermates.

"A she-kit. You're done, Softdawn."

The fluffy, grey and white she-car gazes at her young, and feels overwhelming adoration for them that were trumped by grief.

"Can I name them?" She asks Hazelheart, who nods. Softdawn looks down at the mottled brown tom. "I want this one to be called Wolfkit. The gold, brown one will be Mothkit, and the pale gold one will be Tansykit, and the sand brown one is Sandkit, obviously."

Cricketleap watches silently and notices Pricklefrost glaring at him with resentment.

Hazelheart shows Softdawn a familiar herb.

"Parsley?"

Hazelheart nods. Softdawn reluctantly eats the parsley and tries to stand up. Hazelheart made her use her shoulder as support. Pricklefrost tries to gather the kits by carrying Sandkit and Wolfkit by the scruff. Cricketleap quickly realizes what was happening and picks up Tansykit while Hazelheart picks up Mothkit.

Silently, Hazelheart and Pricklefrost place Softdawn's kits in Cheetahspots' nest.

"You kept awake." She whispers to Softdawn, though her eyes gave away sympathy.

Softdawn tries not to look back, but her maternal instincts were crying out for them.

 _I cannot do it. I'm a medicine cat, and WindClan must come first. I'm so sorry._

 _ **~ Pricklefrost ~**_

Pricklefrost pins Cricketleap into the heather bush.

"What's your problem-?!"

"Do you understand that I would give anything to watch my kits grow up?" He growls. "I had to wait for Gatherings to see how Spiderdusk and Softdawn are doing. I couldn't risk making them outcasts if I revealed my identity."

"We already know." Cricketleap retorts. "Besides, I'm not exactly father material and I'm not ready-."

" _ **And you think Softdawn was ready for that?!"**_

Amazingly, Pricklefrost kept his voice quiet as he glares down the young WindClan tom who broke his daughter's heart.

"You did the deed. _You_ left her with empty promises and unborn kits she will never claim as her own while _you_ get to clean your paws free of responsibility and go on with your life like nothing has changed! What would your father think of you?!"

"... I never knew him. Goldentail never told us who he was until recently. He left her for a younger she-cat, and had kits with _her_."

"... And how does it feel?"

"Horrid." Cricketleap growls. "Like _those_ kits were more important than we were."

Pricklefrost lashes his tail. "That's what you're setting your kits for, especially Wolfkit. You don't even have to say who the mother is, just say she's a passing rogue and she left the kits in your care. One thing is for certain: If you ever hurt Softdawn again, I will make you regret it."

Pricklefrost leaves him without another word. Cricketleap didn't like the fear intensifying, not after what Hazelheart said.

" _If you ever tell anyone about Softdawn's kits, let me remind you that I was forced to train under Lionstar along with Mistyleaf, and I will scatter pieces of you across the moors until there is nothing left. Are we clear?"_

" _Crystal! Just let me go!"_

He could still feel Hazelheart's claws on his the back of his neck. Cricketleap looks into the nursery to look at the kits again. He sighs, realizing that he can't do what his own father did with him.

 _Why did I not think of this? I'll go to Goldentail and ask her… She's going to chew me out, but who cares? I owe Softdawn that much._

 **4th Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance** ,

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Lightstripe - bright ginger, almost golden tom, with white stripes along his back and down his tail, and yellow eyes with a golden tint.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** Sunpaw

 **Warriors**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

Leopardstripe - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Emberheart - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Flashpaw

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Mistpool - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Poppypaw

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sagepaw

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Blazefrost - ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Gingershine - ginger she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Aspenpaw

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

 **Apprentice:** Cherrypaw

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Hollypaw

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Sagepaw - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Aspenpaw - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

Poppypaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Hollypaw - black she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

Flashpaw - very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

 **Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder. Mother of Finchblaze's kits. Cloudykit, Honeykit and Lightningkit, two moons old

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Foxflame's kits. Eaglekit and Breezekit, one moon old.

 **Kits:**

Cloudykit - long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes, two moons old

Honeykit - golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes, two moons old

Lightningkit - light brown tabby tom with black and white, horizontal stripes and green eyes, two moons old

Eaglekit - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes, one moon old

Breezekit - spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes, one moon old

 **Elders**

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes. Temporary deputy.

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Specklepaw (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

 **Apprentice:** Pebblepaw (light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes)

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes.

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Whitepaw (white tom with amber eyes)

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **(Queens)**

Willowfall - white she cat. Mother of Bouldertooth's kits. Goosekit (long haired grey tom) and Bouncekit (skinny light grey tom) two moons old

Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes, deputy of RiverClan and mother of Darkwater's kits. Bramblekit, (black she-kit with dark grey tabby stripes) and Icekit (white she-cat with light silver stripes) two moons old

 **Kits:**

Tanglekit - dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur, one moon old

Stonekit - pale grey tom with blue eyes, one moon old

Lakekit - dark grey and white she-kit and green eyes, one moon old

Troutkit - silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes, one moon old

Dovekit - light grey she-kit with one white front paw and bright amber eyes, one moon old

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Warriors:**

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Swiftstrike - long haired black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Firepaw (ginger tabby with yellow eyes)

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Tawnypaw (dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest)

Smokeclaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw (white and black tabby she-cat)

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail, former kittypet

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots.

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Queens**

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat. Mother of Longfoot's kit, Milkkit (white furred she-cat with hints of grey) four moons old

Quailheart - very light brown she cat. Mother of Lichenfall's kits, Adderkit (pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes), Mudkit (mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), and Doekit (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip) two moons old

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat. Mother of Smokeclaw's kits. Streamkit (white she-kit with light blue eyes), Fuzzykit (long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes) and Reedkit (long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes) one moon old

 **Elders**

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes.

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

Cricketleap - light ginger tom

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Harepaw (white tom with light brown splotches)

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

 **Apprentice:** Ashpaw (very dark grey tom with silver stripes and light blue eyes)

Larchleap - ginger tom

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

 **(Queens)**

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes. Mother of Lizardtail's kits, Cedarkit, (dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes) and Hootkit (tan colored tom with amber eyes)

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes. Mother of Ravenkit (black tom with yellow eyes), Burnkit (dark grey tom with light blue eyes) and Bushkit (skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail)

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches. Mother of Spiderdusk's kits, Vixenkit (blackish grey she-kit with dark green eyes), Runningkit (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), Jaykit (blue she-kit with black stripes and white paws) and Scorchkit (dark ginger tom with green eyes).

Foster mother to Wolfkit (mottled brown tom) Sandkit (pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes) Mothkit (dappled golden brown she-kit with pale green eyes) and Tansykit (pale gold she-kit with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle)

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes, three moons old

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes, three moons old

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes, three moons old

 **I did it! I broke my record - over 7,000 words written! (Counting the Allegiance, that is).**

 **Okay. I don't know what the problem is, but for some reason I can't save my editing on Fanfiction and I can't put any line cuts in it.**

 ***sigh * I really don't like that. I'm sorry if there aren't any lines to separate anything, at least the names will tell which cat is which. I hope this gets resolved quickly. ~ Kyubi**


	41. 41, Not Your Enemy

_~ Sorry for all the times that he lied, and left your heart hanging, I can't imagine what that feels like. But that was another place, and that was another time. It's not fair to blame me for all his crimes. ~_ _ **Not Your Enemy, by Jesse McCartney**_

* * *

Chapter 41

" **Not Your Enemy."**

6/19/17 - 6/23/17

* * *

 _ **~ Thrushwing ~**_

 _Thrushwing yelps in surprise when Eaglekit_ stuck her claws in her flank.

"Eaglekit! I told you to keep your claws sheathed at all times!"

The dark brown tabby lowers her head. "I'm sorry."

Despite being initially angered, Thrushwing instantly replaces it with fondness.

"That is okay. Go outside and play with your brother and denmates."

Eaglekit smiles and runs out to meet them. The hot, late June air is starting to get to Thrushwing, who is thankful for her short, WindClan pelt. She rests her head on the rim of the nest and slowly drifts off.

* * *

" _You can do it, Hollykit!"_

 _The dark grey three moon old kit looks at Thrushpaw ruefully. "I'm not as big as you, you know!"_

" _Size shouldn't hinder you." Thrushpaw scolds her. "Try again."_

 _Hollykit crouches down and strikes out one paw, Thrushpaw blocks it with her own front paw. Thrushpaw blocks every strike Hollykit sent her until she lowers her guard. Hollykit then swings and hits Thrushpaw's muzzle._

 _Hollykit jumps gleefully. "I did it! I beat you! I gotta tell Brackenkit!"_

 _Hollykit races inside the nursery. Thrushpaw feels like someone is watching her. Turning her head, a dark gold, handsome tom gazes down on her. She recognizes him as the WindClan deputy, Lionfur._

" _That was impressive. Though I wouldn't have lost to a kit."_

" _I don't mind it."_

 _Lionfur tilts his head. "I highly doubt that… I'm impressed by your fighting skill. What is your name?"_

 _ **He wants to-? The WindClan deputy wants to know my name?**_

" _Oh, I-I'm Thrushpaw."_

 _Lionfur smiles. "The name fits."_

Thrushwing wakes up with sweat gathered on her pelt. Thankfully the kits were still outside, so she had time to herself.

* * *

 _Why did I just remember that? Lionstar is_ gone _, he has no place in my heart like Foxflame does._

Thrushwing shouldn't think of her birth Clan at all. She is grateful for ThunderClan and Thornstar for taking her in, and bringing up her oldest sons, Tigerflame and Goldheart, as warriors. She knew they wouldn't survive in WindClan if they went back, especially Tigerflame.

 _My little sweethearts._

Thrushwing still mourns for Tigerflame. It was hard enough to lose Goldheart to his father's manipulation, and Tigerflame hurt her the most when he died.

 _I miss you both so much._

* * *

 _ **~ Ashpaw/Lionstar ~**_

Ashpaw found it strange to see more kits. These extra four don't look like Cheetahspots or any of the other queens. All of WindClan were also curious about the four new arrivals.

Scorchkit and Wolfkit tumble over each other when they first leave. Tansykit, Mothkit and Sandkit follows Jaykit and Runningkit more slowly.

Ashpaw wasn't all that interested in the kits and spent the day training with Hawkflight. He manages to finally get out at night without being noticed. He stops near stream and sees a cat whose pelt is glowing white from the moon, and realizes it's a cream colored fur coat.

 _Thrushwing._

Ashpaw raises his head as he pads toward the she-cat.

* * *

 _ **~ Thrushwing ~**_

Her tongue laps the water, quenching her thirst and cooling herself down. Her green eyes caught a dark grey pelt approaching her, ice blue eyes scanning her features.

"I was just drinking water." She told him. Then Thrushwing notices that he is an apprentice.

… However. Something about this apprentice feels off.

 _He should be trying to chase me off. Tigerflame, Goldheart, Stormwhisker and Lionfang were like that his age. Maybe he's different…_

Then, the tom smiles and his eyes becomes a dark shade of amber like fire. Thrushwing's heart freezes with fear as she is thrown back to a terrible nightmare of claws digging in her skin, almost piercing her pregnant belly.

"Hello, Thrushwing." A deeper voice, sending more chills down Thrushwing's spine, is spoken through the young tom's voice.

"It's certainly been a long time, hasn't it?"

Thrushwing quickly backs away from the tom as he slowly forms into a bigger, dark gold tom that used to hold her heart. She turns tail and runs into the forest, running from the tom who caused her harm.

* * *

 _ **~ Foxflame ~**_

Foxflame glares at his leg as he always does first thing in the morning. The leg is twisted in an odd angle and looks unsightly to him.

 _I can still move around with ease. Why is it that big of a deal?_

Foxflame sees Breezekit enter the elder's den.

"Hello, Breezekit." Ashcloud greets the tiny tom. "Are you here to visit your father?"

"Sorta." Breezekit said. "Dad, have you seen Mom?"

Foxflame raises his head. "Isn't she with you and your sister?"

Breezekit shakes his head. "She said she needed to drink some water, but that was last night. We couldn't sleep…"

Foxflame shares a worried glance with Ashcloud before turning to Breezekit.

"Okay, why don't you and your sister sleep? We'll find Thrushwing."

The light brown tom is reluctant but obeys and leaves the den. Foxflame stands up while his leg stretches out backwards.

"You shouldn't be on that leg." Ashcloud said.

"Don't give me that, I'm finding Thrushwing and nobody is stopping me."

* * *

 _Thrushwing - where in StarClan's name are you?!_

Foxflame looks for Thrushwing as thoroughly as he can.

 _Littlestar probably already sent a patrol by the time I left, but it shouldn't be too hard to find a cream brown fur coat in this greenery._

Foxflame pauses when he hears faint crying, and looks to an abandoned fox burrow. Peeking inside, he can make out Thrushwing's cream brown fur in the shadows, curled up and trembling violently.

"Thrushwing?"

The said she-cat looks up with intense fear in her green eyes.

"Foxflame!" She runs out and threw herself on Foxflame's chest, almost knocking him down.

"He's back!" She wails.

"Who's back?"

"Lionstar!" Thrushwing cries. She presses herself close to him as if he might disappear if she lets him go.

"Lionstar is back - he's coming to kill me just as he promised!"

Foxflame makes Thrushwing stand up straight.

"Thrushwing, listen to me. Lionstar is dead, Stealthfire killed his spirit and he won't hurt you."

"You're not listening to me! He _is_ back! He was in a WindClan's apprentice's body when he spoke to me last night near the stream!"

Foxflame stares at Thrushwing in bewilderment when he hears Lightstripe calling her name.

 _I can't let them see her like this._

Foxflame wraps his tail around hers and tries to brush the dust and debris off her pelt.

"Okay, Thrushwing. I believe you. Just calm down and come back to ThunderClan with me."

The cream brown she-cat doesn't respond when the small patrol approaches her and Foxflame. The bright ginger tom looks at Thrushwing with pure concern.

 _She was exactly like this when LionClan drove us out of our territory. Broken and terrified… Suppose she's actually telling the truth?_


	42. 42, Take Your Sweet Time

_~ Take your sweet, sweet time. I will be here when you change your mind. Take your sweet, sweet time. I will be here, for you baby, anytime. ~_ _ **Take Your Sweet Time, by Jesse McCartney**_

* * *

Chapter 42

" **Take Your Sweet Time."**

6/24/17 - 6/25/17

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

 _For the next two days, Thrushwing refuses_ to leave the nursery or her kits, and Duskshade suggests that she's suffering from a breakdown. Foxflame and their oldest sons, Stormwhisker and Lionfang, would have to help her with her moods since she only trusts them for anything, especially looking after the kits.

Snowpelt just finished mock fighting with Aspenpaw in the afternoon. The gold brown tom looks exhausted, his fur is ruffled, but he looks pleased with himself.

 _At least his fighting skill is improving. It won't be long before he has to mock fight with another apprentice._

She excuses Aspenpaw to rest in the empty apprentices den.

"How is he?"

Snowpelt almost jumps hearing Thistlefang's voice so close to her. The dark brown tabby tom waits for her answer.

"His hunting is good, and his fighting skills are… an improvement."

"You don't sound too sure about it."

"Aspenpaw doesn't like hurting cats - which is surprising considering Flashpaw's bullying him constantly. He just needs to gain confidence and not be so hesitant in his strikes."

Snowpelt can still remember in the heat of the mock battle when Aspenpaw raises his front paw before stopping abruptly when he realizes he's fighting Snowpelt, and she manages to pin him down.

Thistlefang's tail brushes her spine. "If there's anyone who can help him it's you, Snowpelt. He'll come around."

Ignoring the heat rushing to her ears, Snowpelt nods and watches Thistlefang pad to Maplecloud and Finchblaze, where Hawkfeather is playing with their niece and nephews.

"Why are you wasting time?"

Rosefoot made no noise when she sat next to Snowpelt, so the white-silver flecked she-cat looks at her mother in alarm.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." Rosefoot licks her front paw, slowly and deliberately before running it on her ears.

"Why haven't you asked him to be your mate yet?"

Snowpelt bites her lip. "It's complicated… We needed space to think clearly."

"Just because Beechclaw got in the way, you're going to drift away from Thistlefang?"

Snowpelt looks at Rosefoot in mild shock. "How did you know that?"

"Windstorm expressed his frustration with a RiverClan tom who approached you in the Wolf Battle."

 _Dad. Of course._

"Let me tell you something." Rosefoot says. "Instead of waiting for Thistlefang to make a move, why don't _you_ ask _him?"_

Snowpelt's tail curls up at the thought.

"I'm not sure he would forgive me after-."

"This is _Thistlefang_ we're talk about." Rosefoot said softly. "This is the same tom who kept bothering me in the nursery to see if you would play with him. If any cat was stupid enough to to threaten you, he would strike them down before that happened."

Rosefoot cups Snowpelt's chin with her paw. "Just talk to him and ask him. If you do so, I will make sure Windstorm won't throw a fit and Petalbreeze won't go and tell everyone. You have waited long enough."

* * *

 _ **~ Thistlefang ~**_

" _Rrrawrr!"_ Cloudykit jumps on Thistlefang's back, grappling on him with tiny claws.

"Take down the badger!" Lightningkit cheers, dangling over Thistlefang's face somehow. Finchblaze grabs Lightningkit by his scruff.

"Take it easy. Your uncle isn't a tree." Maplecloud told them, with Honeykit sitting close to her and watching her brothers.

"You're an awesome badger!" Lightningkit told Thistlefang.

"That's because Littlefalcon played this game with us." Hawkfeather told them.

"... Will you ever have kits, too?" Honeykit asks Thistlefang.

"Oh sure he will!" Hawkfeather replies, giving Thistlefang a knowing look. The dark brown tabby looks at his niece.

"I'm not quite sure."

Maplecloud blinks. "You still haven't told her yet? What's stopping you?"

Thistlefang can feel a sting from his stitches where Beechclaw lashed out on him, and suppresses a scowl. Maplecloud can see it no matter how small it is.

"Whatever the reason, she will come back to you. I promise you."

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

Strolling around the lake gave her an idea when she comes across something wonderful after a light rain shower. Snowpelt silently enters the den until she comes to a halt near Thistlefang's nest. She pokes his broad shoulder, and wakes him up.

"Snow-." She covers his mouth and shakes her head, gesturing him to come outside. Thistlefang meets her gaze with a questioning look.

"Follow me to the island." She whispers to him. Thistlefang's fatigue may have been a contributing factor, and he follows Snowpelt outside the gorge.

She and Thistlefang step on the island and sit in the middle of it.

"Well?" He asks her. Snowpelt points her paw toward the sky. Thistlefang looks up and sees the tree leaves sparkling with dewdrops, making it seem like the stars were caught in the trees.

"It's a lot quieter when there isn't three other Clans talking all at once." Snowpelt told him.

Thistlefang looks at Snowpelt's face, tiny silver flecks decorating her fur coat in the gleam of the moonlight.

"Why did you bring me out here, really?" He asks her.

Snowpelt feels like the ground will give way underneath her. She takes in a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm sorry for how things played out." She told him. "And I'm sorry for not believing you when you tried to warn me about Beechclaw. If I had listened-."

"Beechclaw made his choices." Thistlefang told her gently. "You saw him as a friend and rejected him when he asked you. He's dealing with his own problems and isn't thinking straight."

Snowpelt carefully traces her paw on Thistlefang's stitching.

"I still shouldn't have let you get dragged into it. I know this won't be much, but, I want to make it up to you."

"Just having you with me is enough."

Snowpelt snorts humorously. "Corny."

Snowpelt made Thistlefang sit next to her, and slowly places her paw on his white one. The same, electric feeling courses through her veins.

"Thistlefang?" She asks, carefully choosing her words. "Can you - would you? Would you please be my mate?"

Thistlefang smirks. "I thought the toms were suppose to ask that question."

He presses his muzzle against Snowpelt's as he imagined to do so, many times before. "Of course I will."

* * *

 **Very short, but I'm happy with how this turned out. And yes, Snow x Thistle is officially canon. Happy now?! ;)**

 **And I don't know if anyone noticed this, but I certainly have after a long, long time.**

… **Snowpelt x Thistlefang, Snowfur x Thistleclaw.**

 **Grief! It's fate that I unknowingly created! The only difference is that the significant other isn't a two-faced, homicidal maniac. *cough* Thistleclaw! *cough***

 **This summer is beginning to make me a** _ **wee bit**_ **lazy (and by that I am very, purposely lazy) but no matter, I'll still be writing. Don't worry.**

 **Have a nice, pleasant summer vacation (depending on your location) and have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	43. 43, Two Worlds

_~ Put your faith in what you most believe in. Two worlds, one family. Trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lives we see. Somewhere something is calling for you. Two worlds, one family. Trust your heart, let fate decide to guide we see. ~_ _ **Two Worlds, by Corbin Bleu**_

* * *

Chapter 43

" **Two Worlds."**

6/25/17 - 6/26/17 - 6/27/17

* * *

 _ **~ Collin ~**_

 _Longpaws are the laziest creatures ever,_ orat least that's what Diana always says. Finally, John and Alice open the front door. As usual, Diana knocks him down running outside.

"You almost stomped on me!" Collin barks.

"Well it's a good thing you survived, isn't it?"

Collin had half a mind to bite her black tail when their Mother-Dog steps out.

"Behave yourselves. You won't get adopted if you are ill tempered." Jessie tells them.

 _Like I care about those cowardly Longpaws._ Collin can still remember the looks on each passing Longpaw when they looked at Collin. His wolffish face and muscles, poorly hidden behind a Farm Dog black and white fur coat, they shy away from him and gravitate toward his sister, who is more dog than wolf.

 _Not like I care anyway. The last pair bored me so much…_

* * *

The same familiar itch returns to Collin in the form of twitching paws. He rose up from his doggy bed and sneaks past his sleeping Mother-Dog and sister. Collin stands on his hind legs and turns the doorknob and easily opens the door.

 _They really need to remember to lock this._ Collin thought. The Farm Dog-Wolf hybrid creeps out while looking at Fenris, making sure his Father-Wolf was asleep. Then, he took off into the town in the late evening.

It wasn't hard for Longpaws to recognize the wolf-looking-dog from down the road, and Collin took to hiding in the shadows to avoid more curious gazes. He reaches the lake, and crosses the moors and into the forest.

Collin feels at home, with no fences and boundaries.

 _Must be my wolf side speaking to me._

Collin hears voices and looks in the direction of where he came, the stream and moorland. He sees a small group of cats near the edge, or as his Mother-Dog calls them, sharpclaws. Collin crouches low to the ground behind some ferns as the sharpclaws were close to passing by.

His Father-Wolf often told him and his sister about these sharpclaw packs that live by the lake who operate like the wolf pack Fenris was born in, the same pack that left before they were born.

 _I don't know why he warned me about these sharpclaws. They don't look so tough._

Collin is so much bigger than them, especially that black sharpclaw in the lead. The black sharpclaw suddenly stops.

"What's going on?"

"I thought I heard something…"

 _I thought you were supposed to be terrifying._

Unbeknownst to him, Collin's front paw sticks out a little from underneath the ferns. The black sharpclaw's eyes widen with shock.

"Lightstripe, I think there's a dog hiding behind those ferns!"

Collin's grin falls off his snout. _Crap! Forest-Dog, don't let these sharpclaws find me!_

A bright ginger sharpclaw and dark brown ice blue eyed sharpclaw look through the ferns, Collin leaps up and towers over the frightened patrol.

"That's not a dog - it's a wolf!"

"I thought Loki took the pack away from here!"

The bright ginger sharpclaw - Lightstripe - looks to his pack.

"Attack that wolf!"

Collin's insides screamed to run, but Lightstripe and the others swarm in on him, jumping on his back and sinking their claws in.

 _Forest-Dog, help me!_

"Wait, wait - stop!" A white furred sharpclaw yowls. "That wolf is much too young, look at it!"

The sharpclaw pack jump off Collin, leaving Jim with a few marks on his back as they examine him. Collin dares not to move, in fear of being overwhelmed by these sharpclaws.

"That's a wolf?" A gold brown sharpclaw whispers to the white furred one.

Collin grows uncomfortable being trapped by sharpclaws. The ones back home run away from him and his Mother-Dog and Father-Wolf, but _these_ sharpclaws aren't even showing signs of fear.

 _Maybe if I pray to Sky-Dog and Forest-Dog_ really _hard…_

" _Collin!"_

The Farm Dog-Wolf hybrid feels his heart leap from his chest to the sound of his Father-Wolf's voice approaching him. Fenris runs through the stream and catches the attention of the sharpclaws.

"Fenris?" The white sharpclaw gazes at the white half-wolf with wonder.

Fenris looks at the sharpclaw with relief and nostalgia. "Snowpaw."

"It's Snowpelt now."

Collin looks at Snowpelt and Fenris, feeling absolutely confused. Fenris looks at the sharpclaw pack.

"I'm sorry for my pup. Collin is still at that age where he is very reckless."

Lightstripe glances over to Collin. "How old is he…?"

"He's five."

"Moons?"

Fenris nods.

"He's a lot bigger than five." The gold brown sharpclaw whispers to Snowpelt.

Lightstripe gives Collin a sharp look. "Regardless. Collin shouldn't come to the lake anymore. We were told about dogs trespassing moons ago and it would make sense if he was the dog doing all this."

Fenris looks at Collin. "Well?"

Collin folds his ears backwards. "I just wanted a look. How was I supposed to know not to cross their territory?"

"You were _hiding."_ The black sharpclaw retorts. "That's obviously admission of guilt."

Lightstripe gives her a warning glance.

"I promise to tell him that from now on." Fenris said.

"Be sure that you do."

* * *

Sneaking through the city at night, Fenris gives Collin a nip on his ear.

"I hope they clawed you! You're lucky Snowpelt was there, otherwise you would have been much worse than a few scratches."

"Sorry…"

"You should be." Fenris snorts.

"... Actually. How did those sharpclaws know Loki?"

"Your uncle and I encountered the cats long before you and Diana, especially before your Mother-Dog."

Collin looks at his Father-Wolf. "You said Loki asked you to come back when he passed your den. Why didn't you go with him?"

Fenris says, "Just because Loki is the Alpha doesn't mean things are guaranteed to change. Wolves will always look down on me, and I already made my decision. Plus, I wanted to stay with Jessie."

Collin sees the downward path near his and Fenris' home. Down there, Loki and the wolf pack lived far from the Longpaws.

 _I wonder… what it would feel like to be free?_


	44. 44, Breakin' Dishes

_~ Now I ain't trippin', I ain't twisted, I ain't demented - huh, well just a little bit. I'm kickin' ass, I'm taking names. I'm on flames, don't come home baby. I'm breakin' dishes up in here, all night. I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights. I'ma fight a man, tonight. I'ma fight a man, tonight. I'ma fight a man, a man, a man, a ma-a-a-aan. A man, a man, a ma-a-a-aan, oh! ~_ _ **Breakin' Dishes, by Rihanna**_

* * *

Chapter 44

" **Breakin' Dishes."**

6/27/17 - 6/28/17

* * *

 _ **~ Frecklespots ~**_

 _Heavyclaw takes note of his sister's cheerful_ expression as she returns from giving the elders fish.

"You seem spirited today."

"Why shouldn't I be? The sun is _brilliant_ today!"

Basking in the early sunlight, Heavyclaw quietly agrees, and Frecklespots' once sour mood seems to have vanished.

 _It's probably for the best, too._

Frecklespots seemed destroyed by Ferretleap's relationship with Daisypelt - even though they were already mates for a few moons, but now it was just a nuzzle or a brush of a muzzle initiated by Ferretleap or Daisypelt that made Frecklespots fall apart. Now, Frecklespots is much happier without chasing after him.

 _It sure beats seeing her down so much._ Heavyclaw closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Frecklespots looks at the entrance and feels her heart thud, and her vision turning red.

Daisypelt had a trout when she gets near Ferretleap and catches his attention.

"I brought you this."

Ferretleap blinks. "Uh, thanks, but why?"

"I heard you preferred trout over any other fish."

"Yes, I really like trout."

Daisypelt smirks triumphantly. "Then I made the right choice."

The mere sight of Daisypelt resting so close to Ferretleap sent a burning resentment from within Frecklespots, and hurls it toward the light grey tabby outcast.

"Frecklespots!"

The yellow and white splotched she-cat fixes her face and attitude hearing the voice of Applefoot. Her mother pads to her with a slightly concerned expression.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Just fine."

Applefoot frowns in Daisypelt and Ferretleap's direction.

"I will never understand why Ferretleap would chose _her_ of all cats, he always had his head on straight. Don't worry, I know you will find a mate soon enough."

"Who? Beechclaw? Carpstream took him."

While it wasn't officially true, Carpstream had been, literally, dragging Beechclaw around to force him to attend his duties. Especially when Whitepaw's training is depended on Beechclaw as his mentor, Carpstream forces him to do that as well.

Applefoot twitches her whiskers. "With RiverClan being small, Olivestar is probably going to find some… outside help to join our ranks, and hopefully they'll be toms you can be with."

Frecklespots forces a smile. "I hope you're right, Mom."

"I'm always right." Applefoot chided before padding away, leaving Daisypelt and Ferretleap within view and Frecklespots' anger to be ignited once more.

* * *

 _Frecklespots found herself standing in a void. Dark, emptiness with only green fungus lighting her fur, which is absolutely disgusting in her eyes._

" _ **You shouldn't judge this place so harshly, you'll get used to it after a while."**_

 _Frecklespots looks over her shoulder and finds nothing. "Who's there?"_

" _ **Don't be afraid, Frecklespots. I'm a friend."**_

" _How do you know my name? I don't recall hearing your voice."_

" _ **... I've been watching over you. I know of your broken heart, and rejection of the tom you desired."**_

 _From the murky fog, a shaggy, matted tortoiseshell she-cat approaches Frecklespots with sympathy in her amber eyes._

" _It's quite unfair." The tortoiseshell continues. "You worshipped him since you were an apprentice, and_ that _is how he repays you. Choosing a cat despised by your Clan and flaunting their relationship in your face. I understand that pain more than anyone else."_

 _Frecklespots blinks. "Really?"_

 _The tortoiseshell nods in agreement. "I, too, was abandoned by a tom I thought loved me. I made him pay for it, but I get sent here and_ he _is blessed. My name is ruined while_ he _is loved. How fair is that?"_

" _Doesn't sound too fair."_

" _Yes. Which is why I want to help you, Frecklespots. I want to help you let them know how much pain they caused you, if you'll let me."_

 _Frecklespots feels as though she found someone who understands her plight. Try as they will, none of the cats in RiverClan truly know what she's going through, and the thought of_ Daisypelt _stealing her place next to Ferretleap renews a flame of something other than desire: revenge._

" _I would love for you to help me. What is your name?"_

 _The tortoiseshell smiles, almost wickedly. "Why, you can call me Mapleshade."_


	45. 45, Fighting For My Life

_~ You tried to lock the door on me forever, but I broke my own way out. You tried to build a wall and tell me never, but I was never backing down. Oh, you try to take my own wings I, I just kept on flying. Fighting, fighting, fighting for my life. ~_ _ **Fighting For My Life, by Savannah Outen**_

* * *

Chapter 45

" **Fighting For My Life."**

6/28/17 - 6/29/17 - 6/30/17

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

 _The mid-July's scorching hot morning sun_ providesno comfort for the moorland cats. Cheetahspots, Lilypool and Cloversong keep the kits inside when Hazelheart told them about a potential heatstroke.

Brightflower and Echobreeze sought refuge from the sun in the form of the heather's shade. Brightflower notices Nutbranch passing by, locking gazes with the dark amber eyed tom, who did nothing and said nothing but pass by without a word.

"I think he likes you." Echobreeze whispers to Brightflower teasingly. Brightflower looks at her sister with pure disgust.

"Don't encourage his behavior."

"Nutbranch hasn't insulted you since Mintpelt's-."

Brightflower bristles her fur in a warning statement. "Stop it, right now, it's too hot for you to make up stories."

"But I'm not making anything up." Echobreeze insists, growing a little irritated with her sister's sensitivity.

"Everyone's noticing it. Nutbranch might be finally growing up, and he's showing you attention."

Brightflower snorts. "You actually expect me to go with that dumb furball, after all the lies he's spread about me? You _are_ out of your mind."

"That's such a long time ago! Come on, Brightflower! Mintpelt might never wake up again, and Nutbranch is trying to be nice, why can't you stop being immature and give him a chance?"

Brightflower's light blue eyes blaze with anger, and Echobreeze realizes her mistake far too late.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to be looked down on because of _her_? I have her pelt color, I have to live with it _every day_ unlike a certain bright colored sister of mine! Nutbranch and Cricketleap tortured me at every turn, but Nutbranch was the one who ruined my reputation in one fell swoop and made me a laughingstock to every tom in this Clan. So don't you _dare_ speak to me like I'm unfair to him, because that is so not fair!"

"Brightflower, I'm sorry-!" The silver tabby storms off without waiting for Echobreeze's apology.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch rabbits meet me for an emergency Clan meeting!"

Brightflower pokes her head out of the crevice. Cats gathered around Brackenstar, Hollyclaw, Hazelheart and Softdawn.

"Our medicine cats have told us that the heat will be too much for us to handle. We must move to the Horseplace until the nightime comes."

"What about our brother?" Cricketleap demands, with Nutbranch next to him.

"We are going to take Mintpelt with us." Brackenstar assures him. Brightflower sighs with relief.

"When do we leave?" Twistedfoot asks.

"Now." Hollyclaw said. "We prefer to leave before the sun-high comes."

* * *

Cats were excited to get out of the heat. Lilypool and Cloversong gather their kits while Cheetahspots and Spiderdusk help their own, and Cricketleap approaches his supposed kits under the wary glare of Cheetahspots.

"Where are we going?" Jaykit asks her father.

"We're taking a trip." Spiderdusk replies before grabbing her scruff.

"Are you taking us to the Tribe?" Scorchkit asks.

"No. Somewhere else." Cheetahspots told him. Scorchkit whines about it being boring as Cheetahspots carries him. Cricketleap herds Tansykit, Mothkit, Wolfkit and Sandkit with the queens while Softdawn gives him a wary eye behind Hazelheart's back.

Hazelheart and Brightflower lift Mintpelt's unconscious body over Brightflower's back.

 _He's losing so much weight._ Mintpelt's light form frightens Brightflower greatly, the fox attack happened only in the beginning of last moon. The thought that her friend, the only tom besides her father, Brackenstar and Spiderdusk, who respected her and saw her for her instead of Violet, scared her to the bone.

 _Please, StarClan, don't take him away from me._

* * *

 _ **~ Cricketleap ~**_

"Are we there yet?" Tansykit asks Cricketleap.

"No."

"When will we be there?" Mothkit pipes up, sitting on her father's back.

"Soon."

Wolfkit, carried by Goldentail, wrinkles his nose. "Why do you sound so _mean_?"

"Because it's too hot to talk, we have to preserve our energy!"

"Why?"

Cricketleap gives Wolfkit a warning look, silencing his son. Goldentail shook her head disapprovingly. Cricketleap feels his guilt nipping him. He knew he had a bad temper, he couldn't blame the heat for that.

 _If Softdawn caught me like this she'll hate me even more. Or, if Hazelheart finds out…_

Cricketleap banishes the thought before it overstayed its welcome.

"Dad?"

Cricketleap cranes his neck to Mothkit. "Are we there yet?"

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

She stays close to Hazelheart and Softdawn just in case something went wrong with Mintpelt. Brightflower can see Nutbranch in her peripheral vision. He stares at her evenly as she balances his brother on her back, but she ignores him.

 _Echobreeze is so blind. She hasn't been tortured by this tom since their apprenticeship._

Brackenstar approaches the entrance of the Horseplace and sees a grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws, sitting with a dark grey tom kit with yellow eyes.

The oldest tom notices the WindClan leader first and stands up in a defensive stance, while the kit looks over his shoulder and copies his stance.

"Who are you? We haven't come to start turf wars." The grey tom growls.

Brackenstar dips his head. "I'm Brackenstar of WindClan. We were coming here to escape the heat, but I didn't realize it was occupied…"

The grey tom flicks his ear, still wary of their intentions.

"It has been for several moons now. There are others living here, and I don't trust that you'll let us stay-."

"We're not going to chase you out." Brackenstar promises. "We just need a place to cool off, until tonight."

The dark grey tom kit nudges the older tom. "Dad, they got kits with them."

The grey tom sees Cricketleap and the queens and their many kits huddled under their bellies for shade. Cricketleap narrows his eyes.

"This coming from a kit…?" Goldentail bushes her son, but the dark grey kit is already offended.

The grey tom looks at Brackenstar. "Okay, you can stay. But _only_ until the night."

Brackenstar nods gratefully. "Thank you. But I didn't quite catch your name."

"My name is Flint, and this is my son, Storm."

Brightflower couldn't believe other cats lived here until she witnessed it herself.

Many cats were up on the high platforms, while others remain on the ground floor. They were watching WindClan with suspicion while some were curious. A yellow, black splotched she-cat approaches Flint.

"Flint, who are they?"

Flint says, "They are WindClan and they're our guests, Amelia. They won't be staying too long, just until the heat lets up."

"Clan?" Amelia echoes, looking at Brackenstar. "So you're the other Clans Littlestar spoke about."

"You met with Littlestar?" Brackenstar is mildly surprised.

"Yes. One of his cats helped me deliver my kits, so it's natural for us to get to know our neighbors."

"Typical ThunderClan." Lizardtail mutters.

"Kittypet descendants, remember?" Rowanfoot adds.

Brightflower frowns hearing the former loner's remark.

 _You talk as if you were Clanborn._

Amelia's trust calms down Flint's aggression.

"You're allowed to hunt the mice living here. There is plenty of them to go around…"

"Brightflower." Hazelheart whispers to her. "Let's put Mintpelt on the hay."

The silver tabby did as she was told and rests Mintpelt down.

 _How can he still be unconscious after all this?_

Hazelheart gazes at her sympathetically. "Softdawn and I will tend to him. You can try and catch some mice for yourself."

"It's not up for discussion." Softdawn cuts Brightflower off. "You have to consider your own health. You've got to take care of yourself and trust in StarClan to bring Mintpelt back."

 _That's_ all _I've been doing!_ Brightflower dips her head and leaves the two medicine cats. She turns around the giant haystack and sees five mice scurrying off at the sight of her.

 _Amelia wasn't kidding. There are plenty of mice here._

Not only that, but she sees a nice, fat mouse sleeping away four fox lengths away from her. Brightflower takes slow, quite steps before Nutbranch pounces on the mouse, killing it.

Expecting his gloat she fires up her anger, but Nutbranch places the mouse in front of her. Brightflower squints at him.

"What is your game?"

"It's not a game. I want you to have it."

Brightflower snorts and brushes past Nutbranch. "I can hunt for myself."

Nutbranch glares at her indignantly. "Why are you being a brat?"

"A _what?!"_ She hissed, turning back to him.

"A brat!" Nutbranch snaps. "I'm trying to be nice and this is how you repay me? I haven't called you names since Mintpelt's accident, I thought you'd at least be grateful!"

"Grateful?" Brightflower growls, stalking toward the black and brown tabby. "How dare you?!"

"At least I'm trying to grow up. You just want to play the victim!"

Brightflower slashes her claws across Nutbranch's muzzle, leaving a small cut under his right eye.

"It's so easy for _you_ to say that when you've done the bullying! You can call me names and walk away and move one, me? I have to live with what you did _every-freaking-day_ , and it weighs me down like I'm drowning in the lake! You told lies about me because of my mother, and you turned every tom in this Clan against me, and you have the audacity to call me a brat?!"

Brightflower lashes her tail before turning away. "You say you're grown, but you're still that loud mouth apprentice who made me feel worthless. Mintpelt is the mature tom, not _you!_ You may have fooled my sister, and the others, but I know who you are."

Nutbranch watches Brightflower leave him and curses himself for losing his temper so quickly.

* * *

 _ **~ Magpie ~**_

Magpie is in shock to find so many cats she's never seen before. She and Jay stay up on the haystack, watching the WindClan cats below. Amelia's cats stay away from them in suspicion, while they're visitors do the same.

"They don't look like Aspenpaw's group, their so skinny." Magpie whispers to Jay.

While Aspenpaw and his group were well toned, and slightly muscular, these cats were skinny and lean, and some had thin pelts like their half-aunt, Dove.

"They look like weasels." Jay said. Magpie cuffs his ears. "Don't say that in front of Mom or she'll make us clean the hay again!"

Magpie notices Storm analyzing the visitors closely. "I wonder if Storm knows why their here. I didn't hear what Dad said."

Jay wonders that, too. He takes in a deep breath and screams, _**"HEY, STORM!"**_

Cats look up at the platform, and Storm jumps out of fright and looks at his brother and sister, who cowers under the visitors' gaze.

"What?!" Storm calls back.

" _ **WHY ARE THOSE CLAN CATS HERE?!"**_

"Jay, stop!" Magpie hisses, pushing Jay's side. Storm couldn't understand why Jay is just up there, screaming down at him with cats staring up at them with quizzical expressions.

"Jay, Magpie, why don't you just come down and see for yourself?"

Jay blinks. "Oh… _**OKAY! WE'LL BE DOWN IN A BIT!"**_

Jay is the first to climb down the haystack. Magpie follows more slowly, self conscious of the attention they received. A silver tabby pushes past Storm, angering the dark grey tom.

"Hey! You can't just do that!"

The silver tabby turns around and blinks. "Sorry."

Magpie can hear lingering anger in the tabby's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just mind your own business."

"Hey! We may be kits, but we got feelings too!" Jay exclaims. The silver tabby frowns.

"... Sorry, again. I just got into a fight with this idiot in my Clan."

"It couldn't be that bad." Storm said.

The silver tabby glares at him. "He made everyone believe that I'm easy, all because my mother was a wh… unfaithful. She even stole a tom from another she-cat and had kits with him."

"Whoa…" Jay whispers, unsure how to take this in. Neither of them knew what that meant, but the thought of a she-cat luring Flint away from Amelia sounded awful.

The silver tabby realizes she said too much.

"Your only kits, I shouldn't have said things that warriors would say."

Magpie approaches the silver tabby. "Miss…?"

"Brightflower."

"Brightflower." Magpie echoes. "Maybe he wants to say he's sorry."

"He ruined so much for me as an apprentice. The innocence was already gone when Violet stole Sleetfrost from Falconwing, but Nutbranch took it away when he told the toms that I was a tom-thief, just like Violet. My pelt is the same color as hers."

"That _is_ unfair." Storm agrees quietly.

"We're not saying forgiving him justifies everything he's done." Magpie said. "Mom said it helps yourself move on. Even if he's just making it up, at least you have a chance to move on."

Brightflower looks at each kit thoughtfully. "I suppose you have a point."

Jay huffs with indignation. "We're not just your average kits, we're smarterer - I mean smarter!"

Storm gives Jay a quizzical look as pale grey tom smiles sheepishly.

* * *

 _ **~ Softdawn ~**_

"Hey, Cricketleap!"

Softdawn dares to look over her shoulder to find Mothkit standing in her hind legs on top of a small stack of hay. Cricketleap gazes up in wild horror.

"Mothkit, get down from there before you hurt yourself!"

"I'm gonna fly!" Mothkit declares.

" _Jump! Jump! Jump!"_ Tansykit, Wolfkit and Sandkit chant together while Cricketleap scrambles to reach his youngest daughter. Mothkit crouches to jump when Cricketleap manages to grab her scruff before she took off.

Wolfkit, Sandkit and Tansykit whine in disappointment as Cricketleap brings their sister down. Softdawn sighs softly. She would have done the same if there weren't any prying eyes.

"Your kits are adventurous!"

Softdawn looks at Moss padding to her with her mate, Oscar. She fluffs her fur.

"Their not my kits." She says, even though it kills her every little bit to tell herself, it hurt more saying it out loud.

Moss blinks in confusion. "Really? Because I could have sworn that the she-kits looked more like you. Plus, you haven't taken your eyes off that little one until she was down."

Softdawn's breath becomes hitched with dread.

"Moss. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly." Oscar told her. But Moss is unusually calm as she waits for Softdawn's reply.

The WindClan medicine cat apprentice bites her lip. "Please don't say anything to my Clanmates… Medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates, let alone kits. I could lose my position and break my kits' hearts…"

"I wasn't going to." Moss said softly, while Oscar quietly watches. "It must hurt, though. You're not watching them grow and all."

"I'll live." Softdawn lies. "My Clan must come first."

* * *

 _ **~ Nutbranch ~**_

"Brightflower, we need to talk."

He immediately corners Brightflower in the corner before she could turn and run.

"Look, I get it. You hate my guts, but I'm really _trying."_

"It looks more like kissing up." Brightflower snorts.

Her fierce temper riles him up in the same way that makes him lash out, but he stomps it down.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how many times I have to say it in order to get you to understand! I was stupid and cruel and rude, I don't know how I can make it up to you but I've exhausted all my options."

Brightflower rolls her eyes, but Nutbranch grabs her shoulder with his paw.

"I'm _sorry."_

Brightflower's guard melts a little seeing Nutbranch so distraught.

"... I forgive, but I won't forget. Not until you prove your remorse."

Nutbranch sees Brightflower for real. Not the Violetbloom copy or tom-thief. He's looking at the genuine she-cat without the falsehood and lies he told.

" _Brightflower!"_

Softdawn races toward the silver tabby with triumphant happiness on her face.

"Mintpelt is awake!"

"What?!" Brightflower exclaims, barely containing her relief and running past Softdawn. Nutbranch finds her and Mintpelt in the haystack, where Cricketleap and Goldentail were watching Mintpelt raises his head.

The blue grey tom looks around in confusion and fatigue before stopping on Brightflower.

"Bright… flower?" His voice is weak with exhaustion. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Horseplace." Goldentail told him. Mintpelt's eyes widen.

"When did we move?!"

Brightflower brushes muzzles with Mintpelt, unable to stop purring. Though surprised, Mintpelt returns the gesture with equal affection. Nutbranch couldn't push away the jealousy lingering in the back of his mind.

He knew he didn't deserve to feel any sort of envy about this, not after he treated Brightflower in the past. But it stuck to him like a tick, and he watches his last chance at redemption and a mate slip away from his grasp.


	46. 46, Sticks and Stones

_~ Why don't you understand, that we are all the same? We all feel lost at times. Why don't you understand, that someone else's pain is not for gain? Sticks and stones won't break my soul, get out of the way I'm invincible. Throw them down, 'cause the one you hurt's not around, not around. It's not your place, honestly. ~_ _ **Sticks and Stones, by Aly and AJ**_

* * *

Chapter 46

" **Sticks and Stones."**

6/30/17 -7/1/17

* * *

 _ **~Streamkit ~**_

 _A ball of thistle struck Streamkit in the back_ of her head. Hissing with pain she turns around and sees Leafpaw feigning remorse.

"Oops, sorry about that!"

Her mentor, Poolheart, sees but does nothing as she guides her apprentice away. Leafpaw sneers at Streamkit. "Mutekit!"

Streamkit growls, and Leafpaw immediately stalks to her. "You got something to say? Spill it."

" _You're a jerk!"_ Streamkit hisses. Leafpaw pricks her ears. "Nothing? Good."

She turns around with her tail held high, and Streamkit seething with rage. She looks in the morning light for her brothers, but instead finds Milkkit sorting herbs, slowly, under Owlflight's directions.

"Streamkit!"

"What are you _doing?!"_

The white she-cat sees Doekit with her own brothers, as the toms watch in dismay.

"Wanna play with us?"

Streamkit pads happily towards the light brown tabby. Mudkit and Adderkit quickly leave when Streamkit is near, making the white she-kit lash her tail in frustration with them.

Doekit rolls her amber eyes. "Don't pay attention to them, they still have bees in their brains."

"I saw what Leafpaw did." Doekit glares at the black and white tabby from far away.

"She really needs a good smacking! Especially Tawnypaw! Aside from that, I heard my mother saying that Firepaw is starting to like you."

Streamkit fluffs her kit-fur. _"He does not!"_

Doekit rolls her eyes again. "The grownups are starting to talk. Firepaw is _gorgeous,_ and a strong fighter! You're so lucky!"

" _Just stop!"_ Streamkit pushes Doekit. Just then, Firepaw and Swiftstrike past the kits. The dark ginger tabby pauses when he sees Streamkit. The white she-kit fluffs her fur coat with surprise of the apprentice' attention.

Firepaw looks away and continues to follow Swiftstrike out of the camp. Doekit squeals in delight. "I told you, I told you!"

* * *

Streamkit sees Tawnypaw pad toward her the next morning, with Doekit gone and her brothers playing with their father, she's wary of the dark grey tabby she-cat.

"Your mother sent me to get you." Tawnypaw told her.

Thinking of Otterheart, Streamkit reluctantly follows Tawnypaw near the boulder where no cats are around.

 _Strange though. Why couldn't Mom just come and find me? And why Tawnypaw of all-?_

Streamkit's train of thought is cut short as Tawnypaw pushes her into a corner and blocking any path of escape.

"I don't understand why Firepaw is wasting his time on you." She growls. "Just because there aren't many she-cats our age doesn't mean he has to settle for less."

" _What?"_

"It's bad enough that Milkkit is here, making us look weak, but _you_ are the biggest burden that we have to put up with. The only reason Heatherstar keeps you around is because we're short on warriors."

Streamkit growls in offense.

Tawnypaw narrows her eyes. "Stop trying to be tough! You actually believe ShadowClan accepts you? You're half-RiverClan, half-ShadowClan and half-WindClan, _and_ your mute! Nobody wants a weakling who can't even call for help. At least Fuzzykit and Reedkit have potential, you're just a burdensome cat who's another mouth to feed."

Streamkit's lip quiver and tries not to cry in front of the mean apprentice. Tawnypaw feels someone looking down on her. Heatherstar glares at Tawnypaw with sharp disapproval.

Tawnypaw whirls around with wide, yellow eyes.

"Heatherstar, I-!"

"Have you lost your mind?" She demands the ShadowClan apprentice.

"Belittling a two moon old kit, mocking her disability away from prying eyes… That is _not_ what ShadowClan stands for!"

Heatherstar starts to attract attention to herself, and Tawnypaw and Streamkit.

"But-!"

"ShadowClan is a strong, proud Clan, but we're not bullies and cowards! Tawnypaw, you should be setting an example for Streamkit on what our Clan is about, not pushing her around knowing full well she cannot speak for herself!"

Tawnypaw crouches down with her head between her paws.

"From this moment on you will refurbish the queens nests as well as the elder's nests. I will tell Fernblossom about this and she will see to it that you complete your punishment for the next two moons. After you apologize to Streamkit your punishment will start now."

Tawnypaw turns around and forces herself to look at the white she-kit.

"Sorry."

The dark grey tabby swiftly leaves Streamkit. Heatherstar gazes down on Streamkit with sympathy. "Are you alright?"

" _... Yes."_

Heatherstar nods. "You shouldn't listen to what cats like Tawnypaw say. ShadowClan is lucky to have you, and we will stand by you just as we did for your mother."

Streamkit feels her self confidence rise being encouraged by ShadowClan's leader.

"Otterheart should be returning from her hunt. Why don't you wait in the nursery for her?"

* * *

 _ **~ Firepaw/Tigerstar ~**_

Firepaw rolls his eyes when Tawnypaw complains about tending to the elders.

 _She should have thought about that before mocking Streamkit… in front the the leader of all cats._

He didn't know why yet, but Streamkit peaked his interest lately. It might be because of he had Firepaw's mindset mixing with his own, but she draws him close to her without actually speaking to the white she-kit.

 _She's too soft hearted, like Goldenflower, but she had spirit when she tried to stand up to Tawnypaw, like Sasha. I won't figure her out all in one day until she becomes an apprentice._

Firepaw sneaks away at night to figure out what to do next when he sees something shiny in the grass. Firepaw slowly approaches the shiny thing, and finds a square, sleek object that reflects the moonlight.

 _Is this some sort of Twoleg thing?_

Firepaw brushes his paw over it, and it flips up. He pokes and scrapes it some more, touching the back of it, and a spark sets off. A flickering, orange light appears.

 _Is this… fire?_

Firepaw touches the back, and the fire disappears. Seeing it, he comes up with an idea.

 _Although, I need to test this out on something with… more grass._

Firepaw's gaze drifts off to the moorlands in the distance.


	47. 47, Daddy's Little Girl

_~ It took some time but you really wanna figure out, just what it is all the other girls are talking about. And it's driving your mama crazy 'cause daddy's little girl is now my baby. I think you're ready baby, I think you're ready baby, come on and get it baby. I think you're, I think you're. ~_ _ **Daddy's Little Girl, by Jesse McCartney**_

* * *

Chapter 47

" **Daddy's Little Girl."**

7/1/17 - 7/2/17 - 7/3/17

* * *

 _ **~ Emberheart ~**_

 _She finds this heat wave to be absolutely ridiculous,_ Emberheart sits near the trees to provide shade for herself and keep _some_ parts of her sanity. She surveys her surroundings.

Snowpelt and Thistlefang were sharing tongues by the warriors den, Petalbreeze and Raccoontail talk quietly to each other with their tail tips briefly touching. Even her parents, Squirreltail and Spottedberry, were getting cozy with each other.

Emberheart frowns at the amount of couples before her.

 _What's gotten into these cats?_

Just then she sees Stormwhisker talking to Featherwing. Emberheart's fur bristles with irritation seeing Featherwing with Stormwhisker, but she banishes it.

 _Featherwing isn't interested in him, as far as I'm concerned._

Emberheart catches herself thinking about that.

 _Why should I even care? I don't care! He can have a relationship with a rogue or a ShadowClan she-cat and I still won't care!_

The ginger she-cat is broken from her thoughts when Lightstripe calls her name.

"Yes?"

"I want you to go on patrol with Berryheart, Cherrypaw, Ivyheart, Sagepaw and Stormwhisker near ShadowClan."

 _Why_ _ **Stormwhisker?!**_ Emberheart refuses to wince at the mention of the dark blue arrogant-stuck-up-alluring tom, and dips her head to Lightstripe.

* * *

Sagepaw notices the grey squirrel racing by the patrol.

"No, we're not hunting at the moment." Ivyheart told her apprentice.

Stormwhisker stops near Emberheart's tail. The ginger she-cat self consciously looks at the dark blue tom to make sure he isn't _too close._ Stormwhisker suddenly brushes up on her shoulder and shocks her with his presence.

 _Nobody told you to get close to me!_

"Get back on your side of the territory, Swiftstrike." Stormwhisker growls. Emberheart looks in his direction and sees Swiftstrike cautiously - but boldly - approach her while trying not to seem threatening.

"Is Featherwing doing okay?"

Featherwing's brother perks up hearing Swiftstrike mentioning her name.

"What does she have anything to do with ShadowClan business?" Emberheart asks.

"Why aren't you chasing him off?!" Stormwhisker demands.

"Why don't you cool off in the back?" Emberheart snaps. Stormwhisker gives her a challenging glare, making the fur on her neck rise.

 _How dare he…? Just because he's older doesn't give him the right to reprimand me in front of this patrol - the one that_ I'm _leading!_

Emberheart is nose to nose with Stormwhisker when she says, "Stand down, _now."_

The dark blue tom holds her gaze with burning green eyes before turning around and going in the back where Cherrypaw is, who stares at him with shock.

Emberheart looks back at Swiftstrike. "What happens to our Clanmates is none of your business. Why are you even asking us about her?"

Berryheart looks from the side to glare at Swiftstrike from where he is. The black long haired tom falters a little bit.

"Featherwing and I are close friends…"

"She's never mentioned you." Berryheart calls out, narrowing his amber eyes on Swiftstrike.

Emberheart can tell the situation is becoming tense between Berryheart and Swiftstrike and decides to intervene.

"I'll give a chance to leave before I bring you to Littlestar. If this happens again, and I'm on patrol next time, I'm bringing you in and we're telling Heatherstar."

Swiftstrike stares at her to see any signs of fear. He relents and turns back to his territory. Emberheart takes her patrol back to their territory when Stormwhisker confronts her before the thorn barrier.

"Who do you think you are?!" He demands her. "You just allowed a trespasser to walk away after crossing borders. You've only been a warrior for a few moons and you have the nerve to talk to me like I'm some apprentice fresh out of the nursery!"

"It was just one time." Emberheart retorts, growing irritated with his paranoia.

"Swiftstrike has been doing this several times now." Ivyheart said.

"He, _what?"_ Emberheart looks at Ivyheart, refusing to look at Stormwhisker's smug face.

"It's never serious, but it's starting to become annoying."

"And isn't it weird that he almost _always_ asks about Featherwing?" Berryheart put in.

"Then we'll tell Littlestar about it." Emberheart said.

"Finally, something intelligent." Stormwhisker mutters under his breath. Emberheart stomps on his tail before he could have the last word.

"And I suppose you getting in Swiftstrike's face and further agitating him is a much better idea than mine?! Get that stupid macho attitude fixed and _think_ for once!"

Emberheart shoulders past a startled and angry Stormwhisker, before he, too, follows her through the thorn barrier.

* * *

Emberheart stabs the dove with her claws, next to Sagepaw, and glaring at Stormwhisker, who is also eating with Lionfang.

"Your wasting prey." Sagepaw told the ginger she-cat.

Emberheart allows her temper to flare up.

"I should waste _him."_ She nods to Stormwhisker. "I was only trying to avoid an unwanted fight, he just wants to start one to prove his macho-tomcat pride!"

Sagepaw flicks an ear. "So why don't you just, oh, I don't know… ignore him? That's what I do to Berryheart when he starts up."

Emberheart is faintly curious as to why Berryheart would bother with an apprentice like Sagepaw, but puts it back in her mind to vent some more.

"It's… difficult. He's looked down on me since I was an apprentice, remember? Stormwhisker always has some sort of excuse as to why I shouldn't have a warrior's opinion and it gets on my nerves."

Sagepaw purses her lips. "If I didn't know better, I say you value his opinion more than anything…"

"Sagepaw…"

"And you _like_ him."

Emberheart gags with disgust. "For StarClan's sake, Sagepaw! Not while I'm eating!"

Sagepaw smirks. "Hey, the more you deny the possibility the harder it is to admit it."

"There _is_ no possibility." Emberheart insists.

"I'm still supporting Emberwhisker regardless of your denial."

"Not another word out of you!"

* * *

 _ **~ Stormwhisker ~**_

 _What's gotten under her fur?_

Emberheart seems exceptionally irritated by whatever Sagepaw said. She even gets up and leaves, Sagepaw rolls her eyes and continues eating.

"When are you going to stop stalling?" Lionfang asks him.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

Lionfang jabs his paw on Stormwhisker's flank.

"Stop messing around and tell Emberheart that you like her."

Stormwhisker wrinkles his nose. "I could hardly care about her, the rude, disrespectful…"

Lionfang lashes his tail in frustration, then, he smiles when he gets an idea.

"The very thought of her admiring _me-."_

"Is ridiculous." Lionfang said. Stormwhisker gives his brother an irritated glare.

"I mean, there are plenty of available toms outside of ThunderClan for her to choose from. I don't see her with a washed up, old tom like you."

"Excuse me?!" Stormwhisker growls. "What makes you think she can just do that?"

"And the tom will have a lovely personality." Lionfang went on as if he didn't hear Stormwhisker.

"A tom who is young, her age, and strong and loyal. Yes, Emberheart is a fine she-cat who can catch someone's eye very soon."

Stormwhisker abruptly stands up. "We'll see about that." Lionfang watches his brother leave with a bruised ego. Lionfang smiles to himself.

* * *

 _ **~ Nightsong ~**_

"Name the most irritating thing you've done to your littermate."

Behind the nursery, Nightsong gives a thoughtful expression to Ripplefeather.

"I don't think I did anything irritating to them…" Nightsong catches the blatant, deadpan frown on Ripplefeather's face.

" _But,_ I one time at night, Fishleap was sick of me kicking his face in my sleep, so he moved me outside in the cold, and I got sick the next morning."

Ripplefeather would have been furious if Seedwhisker or Drizzlefall had done that.

"Did you get him back?"

"You bet! I waited until nighttime to move him outside, and it was _raining!_ He got the whitecough afterwards and I got punished, but it was so worth it."

"I bet it was…"

Ripplefeather sees Ivyheart padding toward them, she brushes her muzzle on Nightsong's head, making the black she-cat shuffle away from her mother.

"Mom!" She whined, trying not to be too flustered in Ripplefeather's sight.

Ivyheart rolls her eyes. "Littlestar and I want to talk to you and Ripplefeather in the leader's den."

* * *

 _ **~ Ripplefeather ~**_

He wasn't entirely sure about being in the same room as his not-yet-mate's father, he wouldn't mind Ivyheart, but Littlestar's penetrating, pale amber gaze is becoming unsettling.

Ivyheart looks blissfully unaware of the tension between Littlestar and Ripplefeather, but looks can be deceiving. Nightsong and Ripplefeather sit a little close, but not to the point where the fur was touching.

"So, how are things going between you two?" Ivyheart asks them.

"What do you mean?" Nightsong feigns ignorance.

"You don't have to pretend. Everyone has noticed something going on between you two, so you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

 _Speak for yourself._ Nightsong gives him a look that told him she felt the same. Just having warriors their own age teasing them made them feel uncomfortable with being close in public.

Littlestar coughs and grabs Nightsong and Ripplefeather's attention.

"Are you two having kits?"

Ripplefeather's fur bristles wildly. "Are you kidding me? We haven't even-!"

Ripplefeather stops himself, but Littlestar glares in his direction and feels the scorching glare like being baked in the sun.

"Dad-! We're not even together!"

"But _are_ you?" Littlestar's gaze sweeps over Nightsong and Ripplefeather. Ivyheart jabs her paw on Littlestar's neck to get him to be quiet.

"You don't have to tell us. We just need to know if Ripplefeather has good intentions."

The silver and black tabby flattens his fur. "Uh, yeah. I don't want to hurt Nightsong, I care about her, and Drizzlefall and Redclaw would drown me in the lake if I messed up."

Nightsong isn't fooled by the last comment. She knew that Redclaw and Drizzlefall had a paw in this, but everything afterward was all Ripplefeather. Taking her on walks, sharing prey with her, all of it was him.

Ivyheart looks at Littlestar knowingly. The ThunderClan leader holds her gaze for a few heartbeats and relents with nod. Nightsong places her paw on Ripplefeather's, and he glances at the black she-cat in relief.

* * *

 _ **~ Emberheart ~**_

"No, I don't know why Swiftstrike is asking for me and I don't care."

Emberheart pricks her ears at Featherwing's harsh tone when being addressed by Berryheart.

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "You were just fine until his name came up."

Featherwing digs her claws in the ground.

"Featherwing… is there something more going on with you and Swiftstrike?"

The light grey she-cat stands up. "I have to go." She pushes past her brother without looking back. Berryheart looks at Emberheart.

"She's beginning to scare me."

"Let her cool off. Interrogating her obviously isn't going to work."

"I suppose so…" Berryheart pads away, leaving Emberheart feeling sorry for him.

"Are you done talking to your admirer?"

Stormwhisker stands in front of her with a big vole under his paw. Emberheart scoffs.

"He's my cousin, mouse-brain, or is your old age finally playing tricks on you? Don't you have another new warrior to belittle?"

Stormwhisker almost replies with a remark when he takes in a deep breath. He pushes the vole toward her. From a few mouse lengths away, Squirreltail is watching with curiosity.

Emberheart looks at the vole. "What is this…?"

"I brought this for you."

Emberheart narrows her amber eyes. "I can get my own prey…"

Stormwhisker opens his mouth for a retort.

"But thanks."

He closes his mouth instantly. Emberheart takes a bite, and she immediately spits it out near Stormwhisker's paws.

"What was that for?!" Stormwhisker snaps.

Emberheart wipes her mouth with her front paw. "That vole was getting rotten from the inside! Why didn't you check it first before you gave it to me?"

" _Emberheart! I want you to help Duskshade and Sunpaw find honey!"_

The ginger she-cat quickly complies with Lightstripe's request and leaves Stormwhisker bewildered. Squirreltail approaches Stormwhisker as he kicks the vole with his paw.

"You'll get over it." He said. "The first rejection always stings."

Stormwhisker whirls around, looking at Emberheart's father.

"You'll have to control your temper, though. The both of you have nasty tempers that can be curved if you try."

Stormwhisker stares at Squirreltail warily. He isn't blind to Littlestar's overprotective behavior toward Nightsong and Acornfall's mates, but Squirreltail seems open to the idea of what Stormwhisker was doing.

"Alright then, what do _you_ suggest?"

Squirreltail makes Stormwhisker sit down and listens to the brown, bushy tailed tom quietly.


	48. 48, When Doves Cry

_~ How can you just leave me standing, alone in a world that's so cold? Maybe I'm just too demanding, maybe I'm just like my father - too bold. Maybe I'm just like my mother, she's never satisfied. Why do we scream at each other? This is what it sounds like when the doves cry. ~_ _ **When Doves Cry, by Prince**_

* * *

Chapter 48

" **When Doves Cry."**

7/3/17 - 7/4/17 - 7/5/17 - 7/6/17 - 7/7/17

* * *

 _ **~ Dovekit ~**_

 _Silversnow took them out to practice swimming_ again. Bramblekit seems to have gotten over her dry-paw phase and is taking her accomplishment well, if not too cocky, but Dovekit refuses to swim after her first experience. Dovekit crouches near the nursery and watches cats pass her by.

Applefoot and Dewcloud were sunbathing together, Beechclaw and Whitepaw - and Carpstream watching - were training together. Daisypelt and Ferretleap were sharing tongues, despite getting strange looks from other cats, especially the new RiverClan young warriors Olivestar recruited just four days ago. Curlyfur, Brindleclaw, Skyflower, Toadheart, Fallenbird and Cinderfall.

Frecklespots has immediately taken a liking to Cinderfall. The dark grey, handsome tom with light blue eyes also taken a fancy to Frecklespots, and Applefoot couldn't be happier.

Although, Dovekit catches Frecklespots glaring at Ferretleap and Daisypelt frostily when Cinderfall left to get a fish for her, she quickly returns to her sweet demeanor.

"Dovekit!"

Silversnow is waiting with the other kits when she calls to the light grey kit.

"We're going to practice swimming today…"

"Mom!" Bramblekit whines, tugging her mother's tail. "She's not gonna come with us, let's go already!"

Silversnow takes her tail back. Dovekit vigorously shakes her head and moves further behind the nursery. The RiverClan deputy nods. "Alright then. Let's go, kits!"

* * *

Dovekit hears the kits chatter happily about the swim. She rests her head on her front foreleg when she hears Stonekit yowl.

" _You take that back, Bramblekit! Dovekit is not a coward!"_

The said she-cat perks up, and looks around the nursery outside wall. Stonekit's pale grey fur coat stands on end as he glares at Bramblekit and Bouncekit. Dovekit's littermates, and Icekit and Goosekit, were watching with wide eyes.

"Then why didn't she come with us?" Bouncekit challenges. "If she wasn't a coward then she should have come."

"If she didn't want to then she didn't want to." Stonekit growls. "That's no excuse to call her a coward!"

"She spends the day _hiding_ behind the nursery when she could be playing with us. That sounds like a coward to me." Bramblekit said.

"That's only because she doesn't want to put up with bullies like you two!" Troutkit snaps.

"Kits, behave yourselves!" Willowfall calls from inside the nursery.

Stonekit scoffs and runs inside the nursery. "Willowfall! Bramblekit and Bouncekit are calling Dovekit names again!"

* * *

Bramblekit and Bouncekit were on punishment starting tomorrow morning, no leaving the nursery. Still, Dovekit couldn't sleep. Their taunts echo in her mind to the point where she feels something other than fear: anger.

 _I'm not a coward. I'm so sick of them saying that._

 _ **Then do something about it.**_

Dovekit looks at Willowfall's sleeping face and gets out of the nest. Sneaking out in the night, and tries to find the small pond. Her eyes couldn't adjust to the dark better, so she pads toward the stream on the opposite side. Dovekit feels herself lurch forward and plunge into the water.

Splashing frantically, she struggles to stay afloat.

 _Somebody help me! Olivestar! Anybody!_

A lone, grey shape dove in the stream and grabs Dovekit by her scruff, pulling her out and dropping her on the ground.

"Of all the fish brained-! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Dovekit looks at the furious face of Larkflight. She freezes, unable to find the words to say to her father. Larkflight pokes her forehead.

"Say something! I know you can speak!"

Dovekit bows her head. "I just wanted to be brave… I wanted to show Bramblekit and Bouncekit that I was…"

"How can you do that if you're dead?"

Dovekit whimpers and crouches low to the ground. Larkflight is stricken with remorse for being so blunt to a kit, but pushes it aside and lets her pull herself together.

"If you want to learn to swim better, than I will be able to teach you."

Dovekit looks at her father with wide amber eyes.

"But." Larkflight adds. "You must never do this again, and because I'm already training Pebblepaw you won't get the lessons every night, so you'll have to practice with Silversnow. Understood?"

 _Maybe I can finally make him proud of me._

Dovekit nods. "Okay."


	49. 49, Breakaway

_~ I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. ~_ _ **Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

Chapter 49

" **Breakaway."**

7/3/17 - 7/5/17 - 7/6/17 - 7/7/17 - 7/8/17

* * *

 _ **~ Milkkit ~**_

 _The early August morning is cooler than_ days before. Ploverwing carefully grooms Milkkit's fur into smooth, white grooves. Longfoot sits with his mate and looks at his daughter proudly. Milkkit catches the eye of Tawnypaw, Leafpaw and Firepaw sitting farther from the family with their mother, Patchflower.

All four of them were staring at Milkkit with unbridled resentment.

Milkkit is all too aware of the bitter resentment Patchflower has toward her father, Longfoot, who is also the father of her kits, her half-sisters and half-brother.

Longfoot told her, but only because they were mistakes on his part… unfortunately Leafpaw, Tawnypaw and Firepaw were nearby when he said this, deepening the wedge between them. Now, Milkkit is the center of hatred for the three.

 _It's not my fault our father chose my mother._

A crowd gathers around Ploverwing and Longfoot to witness Milkkit's apprentice ceremony. The newest ShadowClan warriors, Wishfeather, Swallowfur, Vinewhisker, Bluestorm, Cloudfire, Thornstripe, Blacktail, Weedclaw and Sorrelcloud watch with awe.

Heatherstar looks at her Clan with Rabbitstep sitting next to her.

"We are here to witness one of our own come of age today. Milkkit, please step forward."

The white she-cat leaves her parents side to pad toward Heatherstar. The burnin glare of her half-siblings scorched her pelt every step, but refuses to be intimidated.

"Milkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Milkpaw. Now, you have asked to become a medicine cat, understand that in doing so you will a life a solitude and share tongues with StarClan, and you must never take a mate or have kits. Is this what you want?"

"Y-Yes."

Heatherstar turns her head to Milkpaw's new mentor. "Owlflight. You were a warrior apprentice first, but after going to and returning from the mountains, you have discovered your true calling as a medicine cat and trained under Kestrelwing. Is it your wish to accept Milkpaw as a medicine cat apprentice?"

Owlflight nods. "It is."

"Then Milkpaw will be your apprentice. I trust you to make her a medicine cat ShadowClan will be proud of."

Milkpaw pads to and touches noses with Owlflight.

" _Milkpaw! Milkpaw! Milkpaw!"_

The white she-cat sees Ploverwing and Longfoot gazing at her with pride, and sadness. She knew they had high hopes for her to become a warrior, but she wanted to be a medicine cat, and they quietly accepted their only daughter's choice.

"You know the only reason she's a medicine cat is because she sucks at fighting." Leafpaw told Tawnypaw out loud.

Longfoot glares at Patchflower. "Why are you still filling their heads with lies?"

"Why do you care?" Patchflower counters, silkily. "You chose that weakling over three, strong warrior apprentices, remember?"

Owlflight wraps his tail around Milkpaw to take her away from the drama unfolding.

* * *

"I want you to smell this herb - no peaking."

Milkpaw closes her green eyes. She takes a delicate smell of the herb laid out before her.

"This is Lamb's Ear. It only grows in the mountains."

"Why is it here?"

Owlflight pulls the Lamb's Ear back. "It was given to us as a gift by Stoneteller."

"You mean when you and those other cats went to the mountains?"

"Yes." Owlflight feels a twinge of loneliness recalling his adventures with Nightsong, Snowpelt, Spiderdusk and Beechclaw. The group hardly speak to each other anymore now…

Owlflight pushes out a bundle of dark red berries. "Look at this."

Milkpaw opens her eyes and sees the strange berries.

"These are deathberries." Owlflight warns her. "Just eating one berry can kill a cat. We _never_ use this, and nobody is allowed to eat it, but kits are too curious to know that. Understand?"

"I understand."

* * *

Owlflight and Milkpaw take two newts and enter the elder's den, Tawnypaw is cleaning Marshfoot's pelt when she sees Owlflight and her half-sister.

"I'm done." Tawnypaw drops her mouse bile and pads out the den, shouldering Milkpaw on the way out.

"Hey! I still feel some ticks!" Marshfoot yowls.

"Milkpaw can take care of that." Owlflight said. Milkpaw approaches the mouse bile and almost recoils from the smell before biting on it.

"Not too tight, you'll never get the smell out of your mouth." Owlflight told her.

Milkpaw gently dabs the mouse bile on Marshfoot's pelt.

"That's the spot." Marshfoot purrs. "Thank you, Milkpaw."

"Such a darling apprentice." Frostpool said to Owlflight. "You must be proud of her."

Owlflight feels his fur warm up. "W-Well…"

"Don't bother being modest." Marshfoot chuckles. "You've only had her in a short time and she's already showing potential. If only her sisters showed this much care!"

Milkpaw tries not to wince at the mention of Tawnypaw and Leafpaw, she makes sure the last of Marshfoot's ticks were gone before following Owlflight outside.

* * *

Just a few weeks later, Milkpaw works hard to memorize each herb Owlflight laid out for her, and tends to small injuries caused by thorns and sprained paws. Now, the half moon barely illuminates the forms of Owlflight and Milkpaw. Crossing the trees and padding across the path, Hazelheart and Softdawn were seen climbing down the slope.

"Hazelheart, Softdawn." Owlflight greets the two she-cats.

Hazelheart dips her head to the ShadowClan medicine cat before noticing a new face. "Who is this?"

Owlflight says, "This is Milkpaw. She just became my apprentice this morning."

"Really?" Hazelheart sees Sootdust, Specklepaw, Duskshade and Sunpaw climbing down to meet them.

"You're right on time." She told them. "Owlflight has finally received an apprentice."

The light brown tom flattens his ears. "You make me sound old…"

Owlflight straightens his posture. "Everyone, this is Milkpaw."

"Hello, Milkpaw." Sootdust said warmly. "It's good to have another 'paw that our apprentices can befriend."

Milkpaw shyly ducks her head. Owlflight pads to Moonpool and gestures Milkpaw to sit in front of him. The other six medicine cats bend over to touch the water, as Milkpaw watches in awe.

"Touch your nose on the water." Sunpaw whispers to her. Milkpaw slowly leans toward the pool with a delicate touch of her nose. She is suddenly pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _The white she-cat is surrounded by cats with starlit pelts and warm gazes. She looks around but couldn't find Owlflight anywhere. Instead, a mottled brown tom steps forward with a smile._

" _Hello, Milkpaw. I'm Kestrelwing, Owlflight's mentor."_

 _Milkpaw gazes at Kestrelwing in awe._

" _I'm very pleased with your choice to become ShadowClan's next medicine cat. Now, I have an important message for your ears only."_

 _Kestrelwing leans in toward Milkpaw's ear._

"Three dark horrors return, one rises from the ash, while the other leaves a blazing storm in his wake, and the other blinds others in a flashing light. Beware of the ash, the blaze, and blinding flash, Milkpaw. They will not rest until they take what is rightfully theirs."

* * *

Milkpaw gasps with shock and looks around the Moonpool. Owlflight and the other medicine cats were still asleep. She looks at her reflection in the water and shudders.

 _Three dark horrors… What could Kestrelwing be referring to?_


	50. 50, Faint

_~ I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me - I won't be ignored! Time won't heal this damage anymore, don't turn your back on me - I won't be ignored! ~_ _ **Faint, by Linkin Park**_

* * *

Chapter 50

" **Faint."**

7/8/17

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

 _Brightflower spent the last half moon explaining_ to Mintpelt the changes that happened after his accident. They watch Runningkit, Vixenkit, Jaykit and Scorchkit playing with Tansykit, Mothkit, Sandkit and Wolfkit, carefully observed by Cheetahspots.

"This has to be some sort of joke." Mintpelt whispers to her. "Spiderdusk and Cheetahspots have kits?"

" _Daddy!"_

The four older kits rush over to Spiderdusk when he returns with a falcon, Scorchkit and Runningkit even jump on his back.

Mintpelt stares at the sight before shaking his head. "It's gonna be a while for me to get used to this."

From her peripheral vision, Nutbranch is trying not to pay attention to Brightflower and his brother. Mintpelt follows her gaze to the retreating Nutbranch.

"What is it?"

Brightflower shakes her head. "Nothing."

Mintpelt doesn't believe it, but decides not to press it.

* * *

 _ **~ Ashpaw/Lionstar ~**_

Ashpaw and Sedgepaw square off in the mock battle that evening. Sedgepaw lunges forward and pushes Ashpaw down. The dark grey tom rears his hind legs and throws Sedgepaw overhead, but the light brown tabby twists around in the air and lands on her paws before charging.

Ashpaw is immediately knocked down again by Sedgepaw as she pins him down firmly.

"That was great, Sedgepaw." Hollyclaw purrs. Ashpaw feels a growl rise in his throat.

"I want to go again!"

"Ashpaw, you need to learn when to accept defeat." Hawkflight says.

 _I'm_ _ **not**_ _defeated!_ Ashpaw gets up and lashes his tail. _Nobody can defeat me!_

 _ **That slow, Twoleg reborn defeated you,**_ **and** _ **she was expecting kits at the time.**_

Ashpaw inwardly seethed at his own conscious berating him. Hollyclaw coughs.

"We should head back before the sunsets."

Sedgepaw slows down to meet Ashpaw shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey, you're taking this way too seriously. It was just practice."

"I know that. That's why you never would have beaten me in a real battle."

Sedgepaw narrows her eyes. "Why are you being so sour? One loss and you're all bent out of shape?"

Ashpaw's fur rises along his spine and shoulders. "I'm the best apprentice at fighting, and losing to _you_ \- a cat who spends more time fighting Brightflower's battles - is not an option!"

Sedgepaw blinks with hurt, then becomes angered. "News flash, Ashpaw, not everything is about _you!_ We are a Clan, we look after each other and cover our weaknesses through cooperation and trust, and the fact that you don't know any of that…"

Sedgepaw shakes her head. "I'm starting to wonder about you."

"What does _that_ mean?" Ashpaw demands.

"I'm worried about you. You know about Lionstar, right?"

The mention of his name made Ashpaw almost freeze, but he keeps in stride with Sedgepaw.

"Hollyclaw was a new apprentice when it happened. He was _horrible._ He killed his own sister, who was a deputy, then his father, the leader, then his own mother when she told a ThunderClan she-cat the truth. I also heard from the older warriors that he killed off ThunderClan's medicine cat many moons ago, leaving her apprentice with no mentor. Lionstar was awful! He brought shame to the Lion name!"

"But what if he was trying to make WindClan great?" Ashpaw tries not to stutter when Sedgepaw recounts his many crimes.

"That still doesn't give him the right to hurt all those cats!" Sedgepaw hisses. "He killed his own kin, and a _medicine cat!_ He was arrogant and violent, especially to his former mate. Ashpaw, I just don't want you to end up like him. Promise me you won't."

Ashpaw stares at her with a hollow expression.

 _She doesn't even know the half of it. She doesn't know, none of them know what I had to do to make us strong._

Sedgepaw realizes he won't reply, and leaves him alone in the hilltops.

* * *

 _ **~ Firepaw/Tigerstar ~**_

After weeks of trying to get this right, he finally gets the object to light up wit ease. Firepaw waits for night to come before he leaves the camp and comes across the shiny object in the grass.

 _I'm amazed no one's found it yet._

Firepaw grasps the object between his teeth and pads to his destination. He jumps in the stream to wash his scent off and crosses ThunderClan territory until he stands next to the WindClan camp. Firepaw places the object on the grass of WindClan and touches the back firmly, opening it up. He fiddles with the back and the fire makes itself known.

Firepaw lifts the object up, and the fire touches the ground and spreads quickly across the moorland. Firepaw shuts the object's lid down and grabs and runs, satisfied with his deed.

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

Her nose twitches to the smell of smoke. Brightflower opens her eyes and sees fire quickly making its way over the slope.

" _ **Fire!"**_ She screams.

The WindClan cats respond to her shout with panic and fear until Brackenstar stood up.

"Everyone, get the kits and queens and run to the forest!"

Warriors quickly scramble to escape the blaze, while Lizardtail, Cricketleap and Spiderdusk rush inside the nursery to save the kits and queens.

"What's _that?!"_ Hootkit stares at the approaching fire as Lilypool carries him with Cedarkit.

Brightflower grabs Mintpelt by his scruff and allows him to lean on her shoulder as he tries to keep up. Nutbranch stands in front of them and leads both to the stream. Mintpelt almost slips when Nutbranch goes to his other side, supporting him. Harepaw rushes to her side, bristling with fear.

* * *

 _ **~ Ashpaw/Lionstar ~**_

Once Brightflower and Harepaw is in sight, Ashpaw notices a missing face.

"Where's Sedgepaw?" He shouts to the WindClan cats. The majority of them were panicking and didn't hear his question. Ashpaw storms over to Brackenstar .

"Where is Sedgepaw?!"

"She must be inside one of fox burrows."

Brackenstar prepares to turn back when the fire fans over, blocking him and Ashpaw from the camp. Ashpaw growls and jumps through the flames, which singe his fur coat and tail. Ashpaw looks at the wild blaze, covering his camp in a chaotic display of red, yellow and orange.

Ashpaw pads forward and ignores the pain of scorched paws when he hears coughing. Ashpaw runs to the fox burrow and sees a light brown tabby pelt illuminated by the flames.

"Sedgepaw, get up!" Ashpaw runs in and sinks his teeth into Sedgepaw's scruff, pulling her up and out. Sedgepaw, disoriented, stumbles out, following Ashpaw.

The dark grey tom sees the blaze lash out at him. Ashpaw grabs Sedgepaw and pushes her ahead to where he came through.

"Jump!" He orders her.

"But…"

"Just _jump!"_

Sedgepaw gathers her senses and leaps through the brief opening, Ashpaw leaps through as the fire scorches his already burned skin and hits the ground, collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

 _Ashpaw opens his eyes and lazily rests his gaze on a light brown she-cat, staring down at his with disapproval and a hint of sadness._

 _Something about her is familiar to him…_

" _Lionstar… what have you done this time?" She whispers._

 _Ashpaw blinks and realizes who was talking to him._

" _Deerheart…?"_

" _You've taken a dark path once again. And this time I can't save you."_

* * *

Ashpaw slowly regains consciousness from his blackout. Hazelheart and Softdawn were placing comfrey root poultice on his pelt.

" _Ashpaw… Can you hear me…?"_

The dark grey tom sees Brackenstar looking at him with grave concern. Sedgepaw nuzzles his cheek while Harepaw stands behind her.

"Thank StarClan you're still here." She says.

Ashpaw grumbles a question. "What…?"

"We're in the forest." Brackenstar told him. "You were asleep for a short time, Ashpaw."

"You saved Sedgepaw." Harepaw whispers. "We thought we lost you, too."

Sedgepaw continues to purr with gratitude, leaving Ashpaw somewhat ashamed of his earlier outburst.

"It was still stupid, foolish even! He could've died along with Sedgepaw!" Rowanfoot shouts. Ashpaw is infuriated once more.

 _Nobody asked to your opinion, rogue! I did what I had to do - and you won't shame me into believing the opposite!_

"He took a chance and saved her." Sleetfrost said. "That's still brave in my opinion."

Hollyclaw looks at Brackenstar. "What can we do?"

The brown and white tom pursed his lips. He sees the fire blazing with the dark clouds preparing to rain down on their territory.

"We have no choice but to look to ThunderClan for shelter." Even as he said it, he is unsure if it can be done.

" _What?!"_ Lizardtail exclaims.

"Is that even allowed?" Lilypool asks.

"ThunderClan had a fire, and RiverClan allowed them to stay." Hazelheart told Brackenstar.

The WindClan leader nods. "Then it settles it. We're going to ThunderClan for help."

Just hearing those words made Ashpaw burn with prideful stubbornness. Not only was it a bad idea, but he knows of one cat in that Clan who turned his back on him.

 _Lightstripe… Don't think I've forgotten about you. You're going to feel the full extent of my wrath soon enough._


	51. 51, Disturbia

_~ Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder - ain't goin' play nice, watch out you might just go under - better think twice, your train of thought will be altered, so if you must falter be wise. Your mind's in Disturbia! It's like the darkness is the light - Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia! Ain't used to what you like - Disturbia, Disturbia. ~_ _ **Disturbia, by Rihanna**_

* * *

Chapter 51

" **Disturbia."**

7/9/17 - 7/10/17 - 7/11/17

* * *

 _They continue to stare at the strange visitors_ from across the nursery. From what Maplecloud told them, WindClan is staying with them because their home was caught in fire. Cloversong, Lilypool and Cheetahspots' own kits stare at them with equal curiosity.

With their mothers gone - except for Thrushwing, who is probably sleeping while her kits played outside, they were left alone with each other.

Then, Hootkit stood up and tries to look down on her and her brothers.

"You guys are ThunderClan cats, right?"

Cloudykit frowns. "Uh, we're in _ThunderClan_ camp, in _ThunderClan_ territory, and _ThunderClan_ is known for its forest, so, yeah, we are."

Cedarkit stands by Hootkit's shoulder. "We don't want to associate with rival Clans, Lizardtail said so."

Lightningkit bristles his horizontal striped pelt. "Littlestar let you guys in when you had nowhere to go! You should be thanking us!"

"Lizardtail also said we don't owe the Clans anything." Hootkit put in.

Honeykit rolls her eyes. "You are ridiculous…"

Lightningkit climbs out of the nest, refusing to look at the WindClan kits.

"C'mon, let's leave the rabbit munchers alone."

* * *

 _ **~ Daisyleaf ~**_

"Watch your step, rabbit muncher!"

Daisyleaf almost leaps out of her fur and sees Finchblaze glaring at Hawkflight with pure resentment, and Echobreeze standing beside her father.

"Is that anyway to talk to your guests?" Hawkflight sneers.

Finchblaze spat, "Be thankful my brother didn't kick you in the rain!"

Hawkflight almost charges at Finchblaze when Echobreeze stands in front of him.

"Dad, stop it! What's gotten into you?"

Suddenly no longer hungry, Daisyleaf leaves to hunt for her fill when she sees Lightstripe and Hollyclaw pushing Lizardtail and Oakstorm back, spitting curses at each other.

 _The camp is too cramped for WindClan, it's making them agitated._

From her peripheral vision of the warriors den, a skinny, dark brown tom pads toward her without drawing attention to himself.

"You're too reckless. Then again that's always been your biggest problem, Frogskip."

Frogskip's whiskers brush her cheek when he turns to sit next to her.

"And paranoia has always been your biggest problem." He teased lightly.

" _Say that again you stupid-!"_ Lizardtail threw himself on Oakstorm, Lightstripe and Hollyclaw enters the fray and pulls the two toms apart.

"Those mouse brains are setting a bad example for the kits and apprentices." Daisyleaf sniffs.

Frogskip's amber eyes turn to her. "Speaking of which, where are Maplecloud's kits?"

"Finchblaze won't let you see them."

Frogskip snorts. "He can't keep me from my grandchildren."

Daisyleaf flicks her tail tip across Frogskip's nose. "You're too much, as always. He might allow it if I'm nearby, though, but it's Maplecloud's decision."

* * *

 _ **~ Maplecloud ~**_

"Lightningkit, I told you to go easy on your brother!"

The light brown tabby kit is pushed off by Cloudykit, who huffs with indignation. Eaglekit suddenly knocks Lightningkit down and puffs her white chest with pride.

"Take _that,_ Lionstar!"

Only two fox lengths away from the kits, the WindClan apprentice, Ashpaw, bristles his fur and stares at the kits with such intensity it caught Maplecloud's attention.

From next to her, Honeykit joins in and pounces on Lightningkit.

"I am Stealthfire! I will take you down with my fiery powers of _doom!"_

Lightningkit growls playful as he looks at both she-kits. But Ashpaw's neck fur rises up and flexes his claws. Maplecloud's maternal instincts were taking control seeing the WindClan apprentice behaving so aggressively.

"Maplecloud."

The young tortoiseshell queen hears her mother's voice and takes her attention from Ashpaw. With Daisyleaf is… Frogskip, her and her brothers WindClan father.

Frogskip stares at Maplecloud as she gets up and pads over.

"Mom…?" Maplecloud eyes Frogskip warily. It's been such a long time, but she still remembers when Frogskip kept demanding her, Thistlefang, Hawkfeather and Duskshade while they were kits, and ended up stealing _her_ while in her apprenticeship for a short time before Thistlefang and Hawkfeather rescued her one night.

Daisyleaf and Frogskip can see her caution.

"Is it okay if I meet my grand-kits?" He asks softly. Cloudykit sniffs Frogskip's forelegs, and Lightningkit and Honeykit surround him curiously.

"You're another Wind Cat." Cloudykit deduced.

"What do you want with Mom?" Honeykit asks. Maplecloud looks at Frogskip one more time before nodding. Frogskip kneels to the three kits' level with a smile.

* * *

 _ **~ Drizzlefall ~**_

Oakstorm and Lizardtail were separated after a third fight. Graystream cuffs Oakstorm's ears while Lilypool smacks her tail across Lizardtail's muzzle before returning to the nursery with their kits.

Speaking of kits, Eaglekit and Breezekit manage to coax the WindClan kits to come out and play with them.

 _Those kits have more sense than the adults._

"Dad - stop it!"

Drizzlefall stops what he's doing to see Hawkflight squaring his shoulders to Finchblaze - which in Drizzlefall's experience is the most mouse brained thing you can do to the short tempered tom - and a bright gold she-cat thrusting herself between them to prevent a fight.

 _Drizzlefall, She-Cat's Tom, to the rescue ~._

The bluish grey tom strides toward the feuding toms, _tsking_ all the way.

"Do we have to separate you two like kits?" He asks Finchblaze and Hawkflight. Both tom turn their glares on him.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Finchblaze growls.

"You're in no position to talk to senior warriors like that!" Hawkflight adds.

Drizzlefall waves his tail. "Well, I could've sworn I was looking at two kits fighting over a tiny sparrow."

"Seriously!" The gold WindClan she-cat agrees, glaring at Hawkflight. "I thought you had more sense than that, Dad."

"Ha!" Finchblaze taunts.

"Do you want me to get Daisyleaf?" Drizzlefall asks the dark ginger tom. The color drains from Finchblaze's face, from ear to ear.

"So long as Brackenstar decides, _stop fighting_ like immature brats." The gold she-cat told Hawkflight.

Both dark ginger toms look at each other, scoff, and stalks away. The gold she-cat sighs while Drizzlefall approaches her with a _hmm._

"Weird. I don't think Finchblaze was this easy to manipulate."

"I never knew Dad had an ugly temper like that. I mean, I heard stories that he had his moments, but he never showed it in front of me or my sister."

"I think Hawkflight was involved with an invasion involving Daisyleaf's kits and got almost got maimed by Finchblaze after it was over."

The gold she-cat looks at him. "Why?"

"They stole Maplecloud, she was his first apprentice."

"Oh…" The gold she-cat blinks. "I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself, I'm Echobreeze."

"Drizzlefall."

 _The She-Cat's Tom strikes again._

* * *

 _ **~ Cheetahspots ~**_

She couldn't stand Nightsong and Snowpelt staring at her, and the four kits that surround her paws.

"So…" Nightsong trails off.

"Kits." Snowpelt states, gently batting away Runningkit with her paw.

Cheetahspots narrows her eyes defensively. "What of it? Got a problem?"

"No, no, no!" Snowpelt insists.

"I thought you stole 'em." Nightsong blurts out. Snowpelt shoulders her cousin roughly.

"Hey!" Scorchkit stands in front of Cheetahspots with a bristling, protective stance.

"Are you making fun of our mom?!"

Runningkit, Jaykit, and Vixenkit run to Scorchkit's side and glare at the two she-cats.

"We won't let you do that!" Runningkit declares.

"So just walk away and don't tease her anymore." Vixenkit adds. Cheetahspots smirks to herself, even Snowpelt and Nightsong find amusement in the kits.

 _Maybe Spiderdusk was right about these kits… Ugh, I will never let him know that, though._

* * *

 _ **~ Emberheart ~**_

"Hey, we need to talk."

Emberheart glances at Stormwhisker with annoyance for interrupting her conversation with Molefur and Rowanfoot.

"Can it wait?" She asks.

"No." Stormwhisker replied quickly. Emberheart shrugs. "Too bad."

She turns her back on him, leaving the dark blue tom angered.

"Emberheart, you don't need to converse yourself with the enemy Clans-."

"Excuse me, are _you_ my mentor?"

Stormwhisker stammers. "No, but-."

"But nothing. You're a _senior_ warrior - as you love to point out - so act like one and know when to quit!"

Stormwhisker's ears burn with hot embarrassment as he leaves Emberheart with the two WindClan toms.

 _Why is she even talking to the toms instead of she-cats? Is she trying to get a rise out of me?_

Stormwhisker stops himself and tries to breath.

" _You can't blow yourself up over small things with Emberheart." Squirreltail had said. "You aren't the only cat in the Clan who has a short fuse, and hang_ both _of you snap is not the way to go."_

" _Even if she's disrespecting me in front of the younger warriors?"_

" _She doesn't mean to be. Emberheart has always been independent, especially when toms try to direct her."_

" _Really?" Stormwhisker didn't believe she had trouble any other toms except him._

" _She pushed Leopardstripe into a hole as kits when he told her she couldn't eat prey due to her bellyache. Just try talking to her, she's not a bad cat."_

When Molefur and Rowanfoot leave, Stormwhisker takes his chance and pads toward the ginger she-cat.

"Oh, StarClan, no…" she mutters when she sees him.

"I wanted to… apologize for my behavior." Stormwhisker never apologized for anything, except to Littlestar, but that was different in his opinion. Emberheart stares at him intently as if to find any form of laziness in his apology.

"And?" She presses.

Stormwhisker suppresses a groan. "I shouldn't have made a fool of you in front of warriors. We're equals as warriors and I won't do it again."

" _A-a-and?"_

"And, what?!" Stormwhisker snaps. "What else could you possibly want?!"

"For starters, I want you to admit that you're a hot head and I'm right about almost everything."

… _Is this she-cat serious?_

Stormwhisker gives his tail tip a harsh flick. "I am a hot head, and you're right about _almost_ everything."

Emberheart stares at him for a few heartbeats before she bursts out laughing.

"You didn't have to say all that, mouse brain!"

"I _didn't?"_ He echoes, indignantly.

"No!" Emberheart snorts. "StarClan's sake, you have a brain, use it!"

Emberheart pokes his forehead with her paw before padding away from him. Stormwhisker then hears laughter from behind and glares at Lionfang.

"Having fun?" He growls to his brother.

"Oh, StarClan _yes!"_

* * *

 _ **~ Thrushwing ~**_

Thrushwing vigorously licks Breezekit's fur, which adamantly sticks up as tiny spikes.

"Mom, stop it!" He pushes Thrushwing away with tiny paws, but to no avail. Thrushwing finishes and turns to Eaglekit, who is equally resistant as her brother.

 _And here I thought having a daughter would be different, she's just as rambunctious as her brothers._

That night, Thrushwing makes sure the two kits were fully asleep before leaving to catch some air. She passes Lightstripe, who sits dutifully, and enters the forest.

 _Snap!_

Her ears pricked at the noise and looks over her shoulder. The path to camp is empty except for her. Thrushwing tries to identify a scent, but could only find a strong smell of bracken.

 _That shouldn't smell this strong. Not unless someone wants to hide…_

In the darkest corners of her mind, Thrushwing knew only a few cats who were able to hide their scent so diligently. Crowstar, ShadowClan's treacherous leader long ago…

"Lionstar." She feels her breath leave her lungs at the realization that comes too late. Ashpaw materialized like a dark grey shadow in front of her, smiling maliciously.

"How sweet. You still remember me." He purrs.

Thrushwing's pelt bushes twice her size as Ashpaw - no, _**Lionstar**_ , her mind screamed - makes his way toward her.

"I haven't forgotten you, either." He continues. "I remember your _cowardly_ betrayal of telling ThunderClan everything. I fathered your kits, made you loved in WindClan as a strong mate and leader, and _that_ is how you repay me?!"

Thrushwing feels as though her paws have taken root, deep within the ground. Ashpaw's eyes turn a dark amber shade that terrifies her even more.

 _Foxflame! Help me, please!_

"I bet you wish your mate was here now. You always were useless in anything, it's an amazing that my father made you a warrior. But it's just you and me, nobody to clean up your mess!"

Ashpaw leaps on her with great speed and rakes his claws in her pelt, Thrushwing thrashes around aimlessly as she is taken back to the nightmares when he attacked her and chased her out. Pregnant and alone.

 _Help me! Foxflame, please help me!_

 _ **You're a warrior for StarClan's sake! Stop being a helpless mouse and fight!**_

Thrushwing snarls and smacks Ashpaw off. She huffs and gets on her paws before charging at him, Ashpaw nimbly dodges.

"Look who finally grows a backbone!" He crows.

Thrushwing lashes one paw at Ashpaw, who dodges and lunges forward again. Thrushwing leaps back and lets him hit the ground before grabbing his scruff and throwing him against the tree.

 _I could_ _ **never**_ _do that if he didn't have that apprentice's body._ She thought.

Ashpaw charges at her with tiny bark attached to his fur. Thrushwing outstretched her front paws and tumbles backwards with Ashpaw. She digs her claws into Ashpaw's ides before flinging him over her.

Ashpaw falls on his back and quickly gets up and charges for her, Thrushwing gets up and feels his claws rake her cheek, and claws from her nightmare return in the very moment.

"You've always been an idiot for thinking you can stand up to me!" Ashpaw snarls.

"I'll have you dead as soon as I'm done with Brackenstar! Your kits, your mate, everything will die - and it will be all your-!"

Thrushwing turns around and kicks Ashpaw in the face, sending him falling over and hitting his head against a tree, falling still. Thrushwing blinks in realization.

 _Did I kill him?_ She feels a small flicker of hope as she approaches the body. She presses her paw on Ashpaw's chest, and feels a faint heartbeat.

She was almost disappointed with not killing the cat who tormented her dreams.

 _It's probably for the best. If he died, it would do me no good trying to explain to ThunderClan_ and _WindClan why. They wouldn't believe me if I told them Lionstar lived in this apprentice._

"Thrushwing!"

The cream she-cat notices Lightstripe padding to her.

"I heard screaming… what happened to this apprentice?"

Thrushwing swallows. "I… I wish I could tell you, but you might not believe me."

"About what?"

Thrushwing looks at Ashpaw's unconscious form before looking at Lightstripe.

"Please, if he wakes up, be careful. I-I promise to explain to Littlestar, but please… You know I wouldn't harm another cat."

Lightstripe notices Thrushwing's terrified face, and wounds on her pelt. He knew her since kit-hood, shy and never wanting to cause trouble - and sometimes having a blind eye for her once troubled sons.

"... I believe you, just get some sleep and I'll try to talk to Littlestar."

Thrushwing dips her head and pads away, feeling a small sense of triumph over the horrible tom.

* * *

 _ **~ Lightstripe ~**_

 _Poor thing. She looked horrible._

Lightstripe looks at the WindClan apprentice as his tail twitches.

 _I might be jumping the log, but he must have attacked Thrushwing. That's the only thing I could think of. Thrushwing isn't capable of being violent unless it's self defense. But… why would this apprentice just up and_ attack _her, a cat he doesn't know?_

Ashpaw opens his eyes and lifts his head to see Lightstripe, a malicious glee fills his eyes.

"Lightstripe, my favorite pupil."

His voice.

Lightstripe stiffens at his voice. _Lionstar?!_

Ashpaw lunges at Lightstripe, who jumps out of the way quick as lightning.

 _No wonder Thrushwing was so scared, she was confronted by and fought her former mate all by herself!_

Ashpaw suddenly slams Lightstripe into the tree, and viciously claws his stomach. Lightstripe yelps and kicks Ashpaw away.

"Help! Somebody help me-!"

 _Ri-i-i-ip!_

Lightstripe falls down with a gash torn in his flank. He uses his front paws to crawl toward camp when Ashpaw slams one paw on his back.

"I could've made you a leader much earlier than this, you could have had another chance to fight me. But look at you now, bleeding and _pathetic!"_

Ashpaw tears the flesh more, making Lightstripe shriek with pain. Ashpaw bends near Lightstripe's ear. "I hope that RiverClan temptress was worth it."

Lightstripe groans, and looks Ashpaw in the eye, defiantly.

"She most certainly _was_ worth it." He growls softly. Ashpaw narrows his eyes and forces Lightstripe's muzzle in the ground. Despite being bigger than Ashpaw, he still had Lionstar's strength to keep him there.

Lightstripe struggles for five more, long minutes before his body gives up and falls still. Ashpaw removes his weight and calmly pads away. He scoops up a paw full of dirt and covers his pelt in it, and finds some fox dung in an abandoned burrow.

He lays the fox smell around Lightstripe's body and washes his paws free from the smell and the blood. Ashpaw tries to make himself scared as he burst thrt he thorn barrier, alerting his Clanmates and Hollyclaw.

"What's the meaning of-?"

Ashpaw wails, "Lightstripe was killed by a fox!"

* * *

 _The cold feeling gives way to warmth. Lightstripe feels a paw gently poke his stomach a few times. When Lightstripe doesn't stir, the paw jabs at his side harshly._

" _Ouch!" Lightstripe jerks his head up to glare at his assailant._

 _The jet black tom with the amber - blue eye smirks at him._

" _I knew that'd get you up, but Cloudwind made a fuss about it."_

 _Lightstripe blinks a few times when he realizes who he's looking at, and tears form in his eyes. "Darkstar!"_

 _Darkstar wraps his front fore paw around Lightstripe as he buries his muzzle in his shoulder._

" _There, there, no need get my fur wet." Darkstar said._

" _But I missed you so much!"_

" _Ouch, that hurt."_

 _Lightstripe looks up and turns around to see Cloudwind smiling at him along with Whisperclaw._

" _Oh!" Lightstripe runs to nuzzle his young brother and turns to Whisperclaw who raises her paw._

" _No hugs, I'm fine." She said. Lightstripe couldn't stop purring with happiness. A day never went by where he didn't think of his brothers and sister, it was like his heart was being torn up, little by little, not hearing Darkstar's snarky comments, or seeing Cloudwind in the medicine cat den, or seeing Whisperclaw on patrols._

 _Lightstripe feels complete seeing his beloved littermates again._

 _Darkstar nudges Lightstripe. "Didn't you say that you would be the last one to die? I didn't actually think you'd be right."_

" _This isn't how I wanted to go, though." Lightstripe said. "I don't regret leaving to rescue Thrushwing, but I never got to say goodbye to Graystream, or Pineheart and Mistpool…"_

" _You'll see them again. I promise." Cloudwind whispers. "But there's someone who wants to meet you."_

 _Lightstripe sees a solid grey she-cat pad toward him with four kits, two she-cats and two toms, following close behind her. Love filled her clear blue eyes that captured Lightstripe's heart, and haunts his dreams every night._

" _Hello, my love."_

 _Lightstripe runs to Graysky and brushes muzzles with her. No more boundaries to keep them separated, no rules, he was finally with her. Lightstripe looks at the four kits._

" _Who are these little ones?"_

 _Graysky brushes her tail over the kits, two light grey and one silver and one yellow._

" _There our kits. The grey ones are Rockkit and Rushkit - Rockkit has green eyes while Rushkit has amber. The silver one is Mistykit and the yellow one is Shinekit."_

 _Lightstripe gazes at his kits fondly. "It's nice to meet you at last."_

 _ **If only you survived to grow up with Graystream, you would have loved her.**_

 _Darkstar sees the tears falling from Lightstripe's eyes. "It's okay, deputy. You're with family."_

" _And no one will ever tear us apart again." Whisperclaw adds._

 _Lightstripe nods and smiles at Graysky._

" _Come on." Graysky said. "I want you to meet my mother and father, they're with your parents, too."_

* * *

 **What did I just** _ **do?!**_ **I killed the last of the Four!**

 ***sobs* I'll never forgive myself for that, but at least Lightstripe is with Graysky and his family again, I know he missed them terribly.**

 **Thrushwing had a moment to stand up to Lionstar and won, this should be a good thing in her life…** _ **if**_ **Ashpaw hadn't up and killed Lightstripe via suffocation.**

 **Yeah, that sucked.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you have a pleasant day. ~ Kyubi**


	52. 52, Strong

_~ Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever. Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever. I believe in you and me. We are strong. ~_ _ **Strong, by Sonna Rele, from Cinderella 2015**_

* * *

Chapter 52

" **Strong."**

7/11/17 - 7/12/17

* * *

 _ **~ Dovekit ~**_

 _Larkflight exhausted Dovekit to_ her limits. As promised, he taught her swimming at night in the pond.

" _Stroke. Stroke - keep your tail straight! Keep your head above the surface or you'll take in water and drown!"_

Dovekit stayed in the nest, fatigue and sore muscles chaining her down.

 _How does Pebblepaw handle him?_

She remains in the nest until the afternoon and waits outside the nursery. Silversnow is gathering her littermates, her kits and Willowfall's sons to the direction of the pond. The difference, though, is that Larkflight and his apprentice, Pebblepaw, were following her.

 _I could show him the moves he taught me!_

Dovekit wastes no time running and bumps into Olivestar's forelegs. Her mother looks down on her like she just remembered she had kits.

"Oh."

 _Oh? That's all you have to say?_ Dovekit sees Larkflight's tail vanish and quickly follows after him.

* * *

Dovekit bursts out into the open where the kits look at her as if she has grown wings. Silversnow notices her, along with Larkflight and Pebblepaw.

"Are you deciding to join us this time?" Silversnow asks her.

Dovekit nods vigorously.

"You're so behind, _I_ know how to dive underwater." Bramblekit says.

Silversnow grabs Bramblekit by the scruff and puts her in. Dovekit sits next to Troutkit.

"It's about time you showed up. Blabberkit and Loudkit were driving us insane." Troutkit whispers to her.

"I could only imagine." Dovekit replies. Larkflight stares at her with an unreadable expression that makes her worried.

 _Does he believe I can't do it? Then why would he train me if he doesn't?_

"... Dovekit?"

The light grey she-kit looks at Silversnow's expecting face. "Are you ready?"

Dovekit glances over to Larkflight, who is still stoic - much to her ever growing worry.

"Y-Yes."

Silversnow grasps her teeth on her scruff, lifting her off the ground and over the pond. Dovekit's eyes keeps darting back to Larkflight's stoic expression.

 _Why is he not saying anything? Why does he look so cold? Did I say something wrong? Was I_ not _supposed to be here? Why does he-?_

 _Splash!_

A sense of shock courses through nervous system when cold water hits her face. Dovekit goes under and gasps for air in the surface.

"That's it! Keep your head up!" Silversnow calls out.

Dovekit struggles to keep her head up and uses her hind legs to retain some of her balance. She looks at Larkflight, who doesn't look impressed.

 _What did I do wrong_ now _?_

Dovekit misses her beat and plunges underneath again, only this time she is reluctant to resurface and holds her breath.

 _Maybe the adults are right… Larkflight_ is _ashamed of me, he might've even taught me out of pity._

Dovekit's lunges scream for air, but she refuses still. She feels teeth grab her scruff as she is pulled out of the pond. Larkflight drops the light grey she-kit on the shore where the kits stare at her.

"Dovekit, are you alright?" Silversnow bends down to lick Dovekit's fur dry.

"Of course she's not - she tried to drown herself!" Larkflight snaps.

Bramblekit squints at Dovekit. "Seriously? I never thought you were -."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Troutkit growls to her. Dovekit's shame is mixed with anger towards Larkflight.

 _I don't know how he figured it out, but he didn't have to say it in front of_ them.

* * *

Dovekit returns to the warm nest and remains there to avoid contact. She received odd looks from the warriors, and she could only assume that word got around of her "breakdown".

A sleek head blocks the sunlight and reveals itself to be Larkflight.

"What were you thinking?" He demands. "After all the effort I put into you - you were just about to give?"

"What do you think that would make me look?" He goes on without giving Dovekit a chance to speak.

"You need to straighten out and stop being sensitive about every little thing, otherwise Olivestar won't make you an apprentice."

Larkflight turns and leaves. Dovekit feels the anger from before rise up, and leaves her nest and the nursery. She unsheathed claws on one paw and scratches Larkflight's hind leg. The pale grey tom looks at his daughter in disbelief.

"How dare you-?"

"How dare _you_ talk down to me and just leave?!" Dovekit snaps, attracting attention to her.

"H-How can you tell me what to do when y-you _never_ visit us in the nursery, and have the nerve to criticize me when you do!"

"I'm giving you attention now."

"Only so cats will stop talking." Dovekit growls. "You made cats think that it's my fault you don't visit, because I'm _weak_ and _small!_ Do you have any idea how it feels to be blamed like that?!"

Some cats, such as Berrystripe and Willowfall, were embarrassed to have been overheard by a kit. Larkflight stares at Dovekit with slight sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm _trying_ to be there for you. I just… don't know how this father thing works."

Dovekit's nostrils flares. "Then don't do it at all. I don't need your pity and I certainly don't need a father who is doing this to save his reputation. I can practice by myself from now on!"

Ignoring the hurt on Larkflight's face, Dovekit returns to the nursery and covers her eyes with her front paws. She feels a paw touch her back as Lakekit rubs it.

"It's okay. Hopefully, Larkflight will realize his mistake." She told her sister.

* * *

 _ **~ Frecklespots ~**_

The evening sun brought warmth to Frecklespots when she returns from her alone time with Cinderfall. Although, she could have sworn that his eyes trailed after Fallenbird, and the tortoiseshell she-cat returns his stare.

It was as if they were sharing a secret message through eye contact.

 _He's a… Oh for crying out loud._

 _ **Don't tell me you actually believe that he cared for you?**_

Mapleshade's mocking voice echoes in Frecklespots' ears.

"I was hoping he did… But you probably knew he was a tail chaser, didn't you?"

 _ **Cinderfall is strong, he is the one you should have in order to get back at Daisypelt. Don't you want retribution?**_

Frecklespots growls at the thought of the smug, light grey tabby she-cat.

 _ **I'll take that as a yes.**_


	53. 53, Don't Let Me Get Me

_~ I'm a hazard to myself. Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy, it's bad when you annoy yourself. So irritating. Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else. ~_ _ **Don't Let Me Get Me, by P!nk**_

* * *

Chapter 53

" **Don't Let Me Get Me."**

7/12/17 - 7/13/17

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

" _Mom! Can you tell me about my father?"_

" _Daisykit, go to sleep…"_

" _But you promised to tell me yesterday!"_

" _I promise to tell you when you're older…"_

" _But I'm four moons old! Berrypaw and Willowpaw are_ always _teasing me about my father never wanting me! Come on, tell me!"_

" _Daisykit."_

" _Please, Mom!"_

" _ **Stop asking about him! It's better if you never knew him at all!"**_

" _But that's not_ fair! _Darkkit has his father, Berrypaw and Willowpaw both have fathers - why can't you-!"_

" _Daisykit, you're being_ _ **very**_ _selfish and inconsiderate of my feelings. I sacrificed everything for you and this is how you behave?"_

" _..."_

" _... Don't bring him up again, you should know better by now."_

* * *

With sharp gasp of air, Daisypelt feels the sweat cling to her fur. She looks around the den and notices everyone is still asleep, including Ferretleap, who sleeps in her nest and hasn't been disturbed by her abrupt moving.

Daisypelt flattens her ears, recalling the memory.

 _Why am I being bothered by something so small? Tch, this is the last time I eat before sleeping._

Daisypelt curls up next to Ferretleap and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

" _Daisypaw, I have some news for you."_

 _Daisypelt looks up from her tuna as Ivystar and Cloudheart pad towards her, much to her annoyance. Cloudheart has been taking up more and more time with Ivystar. It's bad enough that she avoids Daisypelt since she became an apprentice -_ his _apprentice - now she's almost nonexistent._

" _You're giving me my warrior name today?"_

 _Ivystar sighs. "Please stop and listen for once?"_

 _Daisypelt notices Cloudheart pressing his flank against Ivystar's, she looks at the two suspiciously._

" _I just went to see Acornfur." Ivystar smiles. "And he said I was expecting kits."_

 _Daisypelt slowly frowns and her eyes narrow into slits, as a white hot rage explodes inside her mind._

" _What…?"_

 _Ivystar frowns at her reaction. "Daisypaw, this is a great occasion. You should be happy with becoming a big sister."_

 _Her voice is soft and pleading, but Daisypelt hears a tiny hint of command._

" _What about never having kits again?" Daisypelt growls. "I was so much of a problem you never wanted it do it again? What's so different about this time?"_

" _Daisypaw." Cloudheart warns her. "This is a wonderful miracle your mother is having, don't upset her."_

 _Daisypelt curls her lip with fury. "Don't talk to me like you're my father!"_

" _Daisypaw, he -." Ivystar caught herself. "Technically, he is your father, too, not biologically."_

 _Daisypelt looks at the white tom. "_ _ **You're**_ _the father?! You expect me to accept that?!"_

 _Soon, Daisypelt begins to draw attention to her, Ivystar and Cloudheart._

" _Daisypaw, lower your voice and apologize to your father."_

" _ **No!"**_ _Daisypelt shrieks, bristling her fur. "This cat is not my father! Why you having kits after claiming to hate them so much? Oh, I know! You wanted a replacement for your problem kit - your last chance for a perfect family!"_

 _Ivystar's eyes widen with hurt. Daisypelt stomps on the guilt and replaces it with triumph._

 _ **She should be guilty, if she thinks she can get rid of me like a piece of crow-food she's terribly mistaken.**_

 _Ivystar's eyes become cold as she towers over Daisypelt. The light grey tabby glares at the silver and white she-cat with defiance._

" _Daisypaw, you will leave and gather fish until I say you're done."_

" _I'm not backing down." Daisypelt snarls._

" _I am your leader and mother, you_ _ **will**_ _do as I say."_

 _Daisypelt snickers. "As far as I'm concerned you don't deserve to call yourself a mother."_

 _Ivystar thrusts her muzzle into Daisypelt's, and feels momentary fear._

" _Don't make me repeat myself. You will fish_ _ **alone**_ _and never stop until you are obedient! And your warrior ceremony will be delayed by five moons until you apologize to me!"_

 _Daisypelt's paws twitch with fury. Fury with her mother, for keeping her father a secret - and trying to replace him with her mentor and deputy! - and now she has the audacity to demand an apology._

 _She suddenly feels a tiny scrape of claws hit her shoulder, Cloudheart glares her down._

" _Stand down, now." He orders her._

" _You know how she treated me as kit." Daisypelt said. "Why are you even defending her?"_

" _Stop talking." Cloudheart growls, nodding toward the crowd. Cats were staring at Daisypelt with disapproval, disdain, and the apprentices, except for Darkpaw and Ashpaw, were smirking at her humiliation._

" _Let this be a lesson to control yourself." He said. "Go."_

 _Ivystar raises her head, looking down from her nose, satisfied with the outcome. Daisypelt glares at her mother, seeing her in a new light._

" _I will always hate you. No mother should treat her kits like this."_

 _Daisypelt flees the camp without looking at the stares._

" _Daisypaw!" Darkpaw catches up to her. "Ivystar didn't mean it. I mean, she's leader and she's expecting kits, her emotions aren't right at the moment."_

" _Don't defend her!" Daisypelt snarls. "I thought you were on my side!"_

 _Darkpaw shuffles his paws. "Why can't you talk to her? Tell her…"_

" _She's too busy replacing me at the moment." Daisypelt growls. "Leave me alone! I have to gather fish."_

* * *

 _Was she satisfied seeing Graysky leave? Yes. Daisypelt curls her tail in satisfaction recalling her half-sister's departure._

 _ **Graysky is so sweet. If only her sister bothered to be kind as her! Graysky is so pretty, more so than her sister! And Mom did nothing to stop them. Well, now she'll have to suffer for her self righteousness.**_

 _Daisypelt sees the ShadowClan cats swim across the stream and watches them enter the camp._

" _ShadowClan is attacking!"_

 _Daisypelt follows more slowly as she pretends to drive off the ShadowClan cats. Berrystripe is slashed by a ShadowClan cat, but not lethally - darn. Willowfall struggles against two warriors cornering her - good._

 _Daisypelt notices Ivystar in the very far back fighting off the last ShadowClan warrior, away from prying eyes._

 _ **This is too good to be true!**_

 _Daisypelt runs through the crowd until she stops in front of Ivystar and the ShadowClan warrior. Daisypelt and the ShadowClan warrior locked eyes and nod before he runs away._

" _Daisypelt - what is the meaning of this?!" Ivystar demands._

 _Daisypelt sneers at her mother. "You have eyes, don't you?"_

" _Now is not the time for back talk! Go and help Cloudheart!"_

 _Daisypelt unsheathes her claws and takes slow steps toward Ivystar._

" _I bet you'd die for him unlike my father."_

 _Ivystar notices the unmasked fury in her older daughter's eyes._

" _What are you doing…? Have you lost your mind as they say? I'm your mother!"_

" _Hardly." Daisypelt scoffs. She lunges toward Ivystar and pins her down, each claw digs deep into her pelt, stomach, face, flank and neck, Daisypelt made sure each blow was painful for Ivystar to feel._

 _Every scream Ivystar made was music to Daisypelt's ears._

 _ **Feel the pain you caused me! This is all your fault!**_

 _Ivystar gurgles in her own blood when Daisypelt backs off._

" _Why…? I'm your mother…"_

 _Daisypelt gives her tail a contemptuous flick. "Mothers treat their kits with respect, you just didn't bother to follow the example, now you can think of_ _ **that**_ _as you go to StarClan."_

 _Ivystar whimpers as Daisypelt leaves her to die. "I know… You've become just like him…"_

 _Daisypelt pauses and looks over her shoulder to find Ivystar dead. She huffs and runs out of the territory, out of the lake, leaving without a care for the cats who looked down on her._

* * *

Daisypelt snarls awake, startling Ferretleap.

"Will you shut up?" Berrystripe snaps.

"Let's see you sleep in this heat!" Daisypelt growls without looking back at her.

"... If only you died instead of Graysky. _She_ was always better than you."

Daisypelt abruptly leaves the den without waiting for Ferretleap. Minnownose looks at her slightly smug mother. "That was uncalled for!"

"It was true, though." Berrystripe notices Darkwater glaring at her with disapproval as he watches Ferretleap preparing to leave after Daisypelt.

"Leave her." He told the dark brown tom. "She will be fine if she has space to breath. Plus, do you think she'll be any calmer if you checked on her like an upset kit?"

It was meant as teasing, but Ferretleap knew that it wouldn't help Daisypelt with whatever she's going through. He sits back down and tries to wait for her to return.

* * *

The nighttime air is not cool enough to get rid of the heat burning in her pelt. Daisypelt flops next on her stomach in front of the lake in the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

 _Is this your sick joke, StarClan?!_ She seethes to the stars scattered across the jet black sky.

 _I know I'm ending up in the Dark Forest like Stonetail! Why do you insist on tormenting me with what I've done?!_

 _ **You know what you did was horrendous. You hated her, and you would do it again if you had a second chance.**_

 _Not today! I… I'm finally feeling like I have something to be happy about, why would I risk this?_

 _ **Your hatred for Ivystar is always here. You can pretend to not notice it, but it will always be here, festering, growing. You won't be satisfied until you wipe you off the face of StarClan.**_

 _SHUT UP!_

Daisypelt closes her eyes. A star-pelted cat approaches her and gently touches her flank. "StarClan isn't playing jokes on you. You're doing this to yourself."

Daisypelt stiffens hearing the voice. _No, of all cats why_ her?!

The light grey tabby covers her ears and tries to block it out.

"I know I'm the last cat you want to speak to, but please look at me."

Just being told what to do by her brought up the hatred and resentment in Daisypelt. She glares at the tall, silver and white tabby gazing at her with blue eyes.

Her claws sink into the ground as the old habit resurfaces, Daisypelt wanted to do it again. Clawing Ivystar until there was nothing left.

"Forgive me… I don't know where to begin." Ivystar mutters.

"Let's start with Stonetail."

Ivystar winces at her former mate's name, who is also Daisypelt's long deceased father.

"You could have told me he was a bad cat. You never had to bring up - oh, I don't know, trying-to-murder-Leafstar-and-kill-you-off-while-pregnant thing! But I had to hear it from Cloudstar, your mate, and the tom you forced me to call _father!"_

"Would you have believed me?" Ivystar challenged. "You still hated me and defied me around every turn. You're telling me you would have believed that Stonetail was a narcissistic murderer?"

"Still, _why_ shut me up about him?!" Daisypelt wail, getting up to stand nose to nose with her mother.

"Why make me feel like I was always wrong and letting the apprentices use him against me! Don't pretend you never hear it or see it, you did, but you did _nothing_ except cozy up to Cloudstar and have kits with him! I was the last to know!"

Ivystar purses her lips. Daisypelt dares her to make up a self righteous and high and mighty excuse.

"... I was wrong." Ivystar finally admits. "I couldn't look at you without seeing your father, so I didn't bother myself to raise you. I didn't even tell you, in fear that you would hate me."

 _I already did, fish brain._ Daisypelt resists the snark, but waits for an excuse.

"In the end you hated me, anyway. I was too stubborn to apologize, and I didn't stop the apprentices from harassing you over your father."

"Why didn't you?"

"... I guess a part of me hated you for being a reminder."

Daisypelt feels as though a lightning bolt struck her with a very, cold numbness in her body.

 _This is so wrong… Mothers and daughters shouldn't be like this… like us._

"I've had time to think about what I did to you. I shouldn't have treated you so horribly, and favorited Graysky so much, maybe you wouldn't have fallen under Stormstar's spell if I had."

Tears fall from Ivystar's muzzle as she gazes at Daisypelt in warmth she hasn't seen before. "You come so far. You gained an apprentice who trusts you - even though she's in a different Clan, you were able to comfort her with the problems she faced when you were her age, and you found a mate who genuinely cares for you… more than Stonetail did for me."

"Daisypelt, will you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

… _Should I?_

 _She abandoned you to the foxes! Of course not!_

 _But she came from StarClan to_ apologize _, she never does that!_

 _Is it worth forgetting about the cats telling you that your mother never cared, or your father never existed?_

… _You don't forget, just forgive._

Daisypelt feels her throat dry up and swallows. "I forgive… but I can't forget. One thing is for certain, I will _never_ treat my kits the way you did."

Ivystar dips her head. "I know you won't, and you'll prove it very soon. I love you, my wild daisy."

Ivystar vanishes in starlight, and Daisypelt turns away and leaves without another word.

 _What did she mean by 'very soon'?_

* * *

The warriors were already asleep, which was good considering Daisypelt wasn't in the mood to deal with Berrystripe. But Ferretleap waits for her outside the warriors den.

"Are you okay?" He whispers when she approaches him. Daisypelt brushes muzzles with her mate, purring. Surprised, Ferretleap returns the gesture.

"I'm exhausted." She declared, entering the den.

"It still doesn't mean you can sleep through next morning."

"Whatever, _Dad."_

* * *

 **No, Daisypelt is** _ **not**_ **expecting kits yet!**

 **Mistleaf's request is still in effect: No more kits until they're all apprenticed and out of the nursery! ~ Kyubi**


	54. 54, Gasoline

_~ And all the people say "You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up livin on a screen, low on self esteem so you run on gasoline." ~_ _ **Gasoline, by Halsey**_

* * *

Chapter 54

" **Gasoline."**

7/13/17 - 7/14/17 - 7/15/17 - 7/16/17

* * *

 _ **~ Sagepaw ~**_

 _A horrible shock shook ThunderClan when_ the WindClan visitors discover Lightstripe's body. Now it lays in the middle of the clearing, deep wounds in his flank and dirt covering his face, where his Clanmates form a circle around the fallen deputy.

 _That wound looks less severe than any badger attack I've seen. And why is his face dirty?_ Sagepaw noted, but decided against offending anyone.

The bright gold tom had been - what Sagepaw was told - a loyal tom with a gold heart, always trying to do right by his Clan, and wanted to be deputy and leader ever since he was a small kit.

Even though he broke the warrior code once with a RiverClan she-cat - with Graystream being the result - he dedicated his time to raise Graystream and put his dreams of deputyship on hold.

Foxflame murmurs to Ashcloud. "He always told Stealthfire _'I'm going to be leader!'_ , such a shame he died before it could happen."

"True, at least he got to be deputy, like he always wanted, but Graystream…"

"I know." Foxflame agrees. "She was always Daddy's Little She-Cat, she never knew her mother, it's going to take some time for her to recover."

This morning, ThunderClan and WindClan try to make the best of the situation, when Brackenstar calls to Littlestar to discuss something with him.

"Um, I just saw Graystream jump into the lake and she didn't resurface. Is that a call for concern?"

Littlestar shakes his head. "Graystream is the Paw of Water, she actually can last underwater for hours if she wanted to."

"Still, every cat has limits."

"Oakstorm is waiting by the lake. If she takes too long he will bring her out."

Sagepaw couldn't understand the loss of a parent. Her mother didn't stick around to make sure she was weaned properly. And her father? Her mother knew, but she left quick, so she obviously wasn't keen on telling her.

 _Thank God for those mountain cats for finding me._

It was probably long after the Prophesied Five left the mountains that the prey-hunters found her, two moons old and barely living. She never felt more grateful to their hospitality, but at the same time she felt like a burden, so she left for the lake after Stoneteller told her about the Clans.

After two hours, Oakstorm returns with a soaking wet Graystream. Her light blue eyes were hollow with grief, as if she is in a daze.

 _Poor Graystream…_

Pineheart and Mistpool pad to their mother as she cries on Oakstorm's shoulder. Both daughters nuzzle their mother comfortingly.

Aspenpaw stares at Lightstripe's body with shock with Snowpelt next to him. He looks at her. "He's dead… like Beekit and Mom?"

Snowpelt nods sadly. Aspenpaw looks at Lightstripe before recoiling and burying his muzzle in Snowpelt's fur.

Sagepaw watches Littlestar break from Brackenstar and stand under Highledge.

"Every cat meet me at Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

ThunderClan cats approach Littlestar with grief lingering, even Graystream forces herself to sit in the crowd with Oakstorm, Pineheart and Mistpool nearby. Rosefoot and Windstorm sit with Graystream, murmuring comforting words to their best friend.

The WindClan warriors were a little confused on whether or not to join, until a single nod from Brackenstar and Littlestar allows them to join, just not too close to the ThunderClan cats.

"Lightstripe was a brave, dedicated warrior. He made his mistakes, but did his hardest to fix them. He gave us Graystream, wielder of water, and lived his kit-hood dream of becoming deputy for his Clan. We will never forget him, and hope he has a safe journey to StarClan, where his family and mate, Graysky, are waiting for him."

The cats bow their heads solemnly, Sagepaw does the same, not wanting to be rude.

"As the warrior code says, I must choose my deputy before moonrise. I thought about this carefully and have made my decision."

Sagepaw instinctively looks at Ivyheart. She was Littlestar's mate, and his kit-hood crush, she might be a good candidate.

 _Although, it sound more like favoring rather than candidacy._

Maybe Thistlefang, or maybe Hawkfeather or Maplecloud? Littlestar practically raised them and Duskshade when he was a new warrior. Thistlefang is a strong fighter, while Hawkfeather is calm and loyal. Maplecloud is a kindhearted she-cat who is ready to protect the Clan.

Littlestar waves his tail. "Finchblaze will be the deputy of ThunderClan."

The dark ginger tom is sitting with Maplecloud and their kits when his name was called. He looks at a smiling Maplecloud, and the crowd, then at Littlestar with wide eyes.

"Wait - _what?!"_ He squeaks, in an almost kit like voice. The ThunderClan cats mew in pride and congratulated Finchblaze as he slowly gets on his paws.

"I don't - I mean, I - what I'm trying to say-."

"It's okay." Littlestar said to his brother. Finally, Finchblaze straightens himself out and puffs his chest.

"You can count on me, Littlestar."

Ivyheart approaches Sagepaw after the end of the meeting and gestures her to follow. Sagepaw follows Ivyheart toward Littlestar and is suddenly curious.

Littlestar invites Sagepaw to sit down.

"Sagepaw. Ivyheart told me that you're becoming a great ThunderClan cat."

"I even told him how well you were in the battle with RiverClan." Ivyheart adds.

Sagepaw tries not to flush with embarrassment. "Th-Thank you."

"No need to be shy." Littlestar told her. "In fact, we've decided that you're ready to become a warrior."

"Really?" The casual question betrays the joy and triumph radiating inside Sagepaw.

"In two moons Maplecloud's kits will be apprenticed, and it will be a bit longer before the others become warriors. I believe you are ready for the final assessment."

Sagepaw whips her tail. "What should I do?"

"While WindClan is staying with us, we are concerned about that ShadowClan and RiverClan will get suspicious of the scents mixed in. I want you to check on the two and see if they notice that."

 _He's sending me on a spy mission!_

Sagepaw fluffs her tail. "I won't let you down!"

Littlestar purrs. "I know you won't. You should eat something before you go, and don't tell anyone else, especially WindClan. Brackenstar is fair, but even he has his limits when it comes to his Clan."

* * *

Sagepaw chooses a rabbit as her fill when Cherrypaw and Flashpaw notice her small, upbeat demeanor.

"What's got your cold heart so excited?" Cherrypaw asks rudely.

Sagepaw almost glares at the loud, dark red she-cat.

 _She can't ruin this for me._

"Stuff." She replies ominously.

"Just stuff?" Cherrypaw presses. Sagepaw bites into the rabbit, leaving the question to hang in the air. Flashpaw narrows his eyes.

"Give up, Cherrypaw. If the monster wants to have mood swings it's none of our business."

Sagepaw ignores the sting as the littermates leave her alone.

 _Comparing me to a car… How ignorant can you get?_

Although, the comment left a bitter taste on Sagepaw's tongue, and suddenly the rabbit wasn't so satisfying anymore.

* * *

Sagepaw leaves the gorge and approaches the stream carefully, taking her time to think.

 _I'll stop off at ShadowClan first, then RiverClan. Hopefully there's enough darkness to cover my pelt, or at least a strong smelling mushroom to wash my scent off._

Sagepaw enters the pine tree territory and not only hears voices, but vaguely sees a tabby pelt in the mist.

 _Is that Heatherstar? Crap!_

Sagepaw runs to the first hiding place she sees: a log. The solid grey she-cat crawls into the log and looks to see dark ginger forelegs pass her by. Sagepaw pokes her head out of the log and sees a dark ginger tabby tom bending over something in the grass.

 _Isn't that Firepaw?_

Sagepaw sees a shiny object underneath Firepaw's toe, as a tiny bright light flickers near his nose.

 _Oh my… He's got a match! Stupid Upwalkers must have left it here!_

Firepaw turns the match off, and bares his yellow eyes in her direction, Sagepaw's fur stands on end and is frozen in her spot.

 _Please don't tell me he saw me!_

Sagepaw quickly retreats inside the log as Firepaw makes his way toward her. The solid grey she-cat feels her heart hitting her chest as the paw steps come closer. She looks around frantically until she sees an opening over her head. Sagepaw reaches up, and climbs out the log and flattens her stomach on the surface as Firepaw looks inside.

Sagepaw refuses to move unless she's sure he would leave. Firepaw could tell he was being watched, so he isn't a fool. Soon, the ShadowClan apprentice's gaze sweeps the land one more time before he leaves for his camp.

Sagepaw leaps from the log and hastily makes her way to RiverClan.

 _That was way too close for comfort! I didn't think being a spy would be so scary._

Still, the way Firepaw looked around for her is unsettling. Even for an apprentice, he seems too smart, and should have overlooked her in the mist.

His intelligence reminded her of Flashpaw…

* * *

"Ugh!" Sagepaw shook her front paw when she touches the cold stream. She dives herself neck deep in the stream, the cold attacking her skin. Sagepaw shakes her fur coat and carefully approaches the reeds. Olivestar watches the cats working, with Silversnow diligently watching as well.

"Oh, _stop!"_

Sagepaw sees a tortoiseshell giggling with a dark grey tom smiling down to her.

"Why? You know it's true."

"You're so _bad!_ What about Frecklespots? Everyone knows about you two."

The dark grey tom flicks her nose with his tail. "Let's not talk about her here."

Sagepaw blinks and steps away from the two, and goes further down the stream. When she doesn't hear anything odd, she decides to head off before she is spotted.

* * *

Returning in the afternoon, Sagepaw tells Littlestar what she learns so far, including, reluctantly, the discovery of Firepaw with a match.

"A match?" Littlestar echoes.

"Twolegs use it to create a small fire, but they're incredibly careless with it."

Littlestar frowns. "Why is an apprentice messing with something that causes fire? I'll have to speak to Heatherstar about this at the Gathering, but first."

"All cats come to Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

ThunderClan cats gather around Littlestar while WindClan follows more cautiously.

"One of our apprentices has passed her final assessment and is ready to become a warrior. Sagepaw, please step forward."

The solid grey she-cat approaches Littlestar with stiff dignity.

"I, Littlestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in return."

"Sagepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sagepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sageleaf. StarClan honors your diligence and resourcefulness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Sageleaf licks Littlestar's shoulder.

" _Sageleaf! Sageleaf!"_

* * *

Cherrypaw stomps toward Sageleaf as soon as she's alone.

"Why did you get a name while we didn't? That's not even fair!"

Sageleaf narrows her eyes. "I earned my name fair and square. Don't complain to me like a spoiled kit, complain to Littlestar."

Sageleaf turns her back on Cherrypaw. The dark red she-cat shouts at Sageleaf with a remark that made her skin chill, "It's no wonder nobody likes you! You're nothing but a cold, Twoleg monster!"

* * *

Sageleaf sits in the night, looking at the half moon as her source of company. The air is cold and blows through her fur.

 _Perhaps this is what I deserve._

"Um, Sageleaf?"

The solid grey she-cat glances over to Sunpaw. "I know you aren't allowed to speak, but… I heard what Cherrypaw said to you."

Sunpaw shyly looks at her paws. "She's wrong. No cat is as cold Twoleg monster. Maybe if you had a friend…"

Sageleaf flattens her ears. Sunpaw knew she preferred to keep her privacy.

"Sageleaf… If it's not too much, I know you aren't cold, and I'm here if you need me."

For a few heartbeats, Sageleaf cracked a smile that returns to a neutral face.

* * *

 **5th Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby striped and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** Sunpaw

 **Warriors:**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardstripe - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Emberheart - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Flashpaw

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Mistpool - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Poppypaw

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Gingershine - ginger she cat

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Aspenpaw

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Sageleaf - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

 **Apprentice:** Cherrypaw

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Hollypaw

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Aspenpaw - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

Poppypaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Hollypaw - black she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

Flashpaw - very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

 **Queens: (she cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder. Mother of Finchblaze's kits. Cloudykit, Honeykit and Lightningkit.

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Foxflame's kits. Eaglekit and Breezekit.

 **Kits:**

Cloudykit - long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes, four moons old

Honeykit - golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes, four moons old

Lightningkit - light brown tabby tom with black and white, horizontal stripes and green eyes, four moons old

Eaglekit - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes, three moons old

Breezekit - spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes, three moons old

 **Elders:**

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes and pale yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Specklepaw (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

 **Apprentice:** Pebblepaw (light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes)

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

Curlyfur - light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat, former loner

Skyflower - black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

Toadheart - small, dark brown tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

Brindleclaw - black and yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes, former loner

Fallenbird - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, former loner

Cinderfall - big, handsome dark grey tom with light blue eyes, former loner

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes.

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Whitepaw (white tom with amber eyes)

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **(Queens)**

Willowfall - white she cat. Mother of Bouldertooth's kits, Goosekit and Bouncekit.

 **Kits:**

Bramblekit - black she-kit with dark grey tabby stripes, four moons old

Icekit - white she-cat with light silver stripes, four moons old

Goosekit - long haired grey tom, four moons old

Bouncekit - skinny light grey tom, four moons old

Tanglekit - dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur, two moons old

Stonekit - pale grey tom with blue eyes, two moons old

Lakekit - dark grey and white she-kit and green eyes, two moons old

Troutkit - silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes, two moons old

Dovekit - light grey she-kit with one white front paw and bright amber eyes, two moons old

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Rabbitstep - pale grey tom with grey paws

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Apprentice:** Milkpaw (white furred she-cat with hints of grey)

 **Warriors:**

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Swiftstrike - long haired black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Firepaw (ginger tabby with yellow eyes)

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Tawnypaw (dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest)

Smokeclaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw (white and black tabby she-cat)

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail, former kittypet

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots.

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

Cloudfire - white tom with amber eyes, former loner

Thornstripe - mottled light brown tom, former rogue

Weedclaw - black tom with white stripes up his forelegs and green eyes, former rogue

Wishfeather - light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes, former rogue

Vinewhisker - tall, dark grey tom, former loner

Bluestorm - blue grey tom with dark amber eyes, former rogue

Dusktail - jet black she-cat a white tail and light blue eyes, former rogue

Sorrelcloud - ginger and black patched she-cat, former loner

Swallowfur - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

 **Queens**

Quailheart - very light brown she cat. Mother of Lichenfall's kits, Adderkit (pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes), Mudkit (mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), and Doekit (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip) four moons old

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat. Mother of Smokeclaw's kits. Streamkit (white she-kit with light blue eyes, mute), Fuzzykit (long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes) and Reedkit (long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes) three moons old

 **Elders**

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes.

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

Cricketleap - light ginger tom with light blue eyes

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Harepaw (white tom with light brown splotches)

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

 **Apprentice:** Ashpaw (very dark grey tom with silver stripes and light blue eyes)

Larchleap - ginger tom

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

 **(Queens)**

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes. Mother of Lizardtail's kits, Cedarkit and Hootkit.

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes. Mother of Ravenkit, Burnkit and Bushkit.

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches. Mother of Spiderdusk's kits, Vixenkit, Runningkit, Jaykit and Scorchkit. Foster mother to Wolfkit, Sandkit, Mothkit and Tansykit.

 **Kits:**

Cedarkit, (dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes), two moons old

Hootkit (tan colored tom with amber eyes), two moons old

Ravenkit (black tom with yellow eyes), two moons old

Burnkit (dark grey tom with light blue eyes), two moons old

Bushkit (skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail), two moons old

Vixenkit (blackish grey she-kit with dark green eyes), two moons old

Runningkit (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), two moons old

Jaykit (blue she-kit with black stripes and white paws), two moons old

Scorchkit (dark ginger tom with green eyes), two moons old

Wolfkit (mottled brown tom), two moons old

Sandkit (pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes), two moons old

Mothkit (dappled golden brown she-kit with pale green eyes), two moons old

Tansykit (pale gold she-kit with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle), two moons old

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes, Lily's brother

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes, Oscar's mate

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws, Moss' mate

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, Flint's half sister

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Beetle's sister

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes, five moons old

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes, five moons old

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes, five moons old


	55. 55, Somebody's Watching Me

_~ I always feel like somebody's watching me. And I have no privacy. I always feel like somebody's watching me, who's playing tricks on me? ~_ _ **Somebody's Watching Me, by Rockwell**_

* * *

Chapter 55

" **Somebody's Watching Me."**

7/16/17 - 7/17/17 - 7/18/17

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

 _The next two moons into October, Quailheart's kits_ become apprentices, leaving the nursery empty with only Otterheart and her kits. Otterheart grew restless and left the kits to play with each other while she went for air.

She didn't go too far from her territory when she hears quiet paw steps. Otterheart looks at her surroundings and sees a light brown pelt moving in the bushes.

She almost made the mistake of calling out to the stranger.

The bushes far from the stranger moves again, yellow fur catches Otterheart's eye. Her bright blue eyes widens with horror.

Otterheart races back to the camp, startling her Clanmates as she looks around for her kits. Fuzzykit, Reedkit and Streamkit were playing with each other near the nursery when she found them.

"Kits!"

The three five moon old kits stop playing and look at their mother. Otterheart nuzzles each of her kits.

"Did any of you see a yellow she-cat?"

"What are you talking about?" Fuzzykit asks her.

"A yellow she-cat, with green eyes, has she tried to talk to you?"

Reedkit tilts his head. "Are you talking about the RiverClan cat?"

Streamkit shakes her head, but Otterheart is still trembling and looking in the brambles for sneaking eyes.

 _She could be in there. Waiting for the chance to steal them._

"Mom? Mom?!"

"Otterheart?"

Otterheart looks at her kits in surprise then looks to Fernblossom.

"What happened? You looked like you saw Tigerstar's ghost."

"Y-You saw Applefoot, didn't you? I saw her coming to camp."

Fernblossom squints at her. "No. Nothing unusual."

"But I saw her!" Otterheart insists. The three kits behind her stare at their mother in intense fear, which Fernblossom notices.

"Kits, why don't you talk to Frostpool and Marshfoot while we talk?"

Reluctantly, Fuzzykit herds Streamkit and Reedkit away from the two she-cats. Fernblossom moves Otterheart away from the elder's den.

"Otterheart, you need to get a hold of yourself and think. If you go around spouting 'RiverClan invasions' you'll spook everyone out."

"I saw her. I _know_ I did, and I thought I saw Olivestar, too-."

" _Shh!"_

Fernblossom watches Patchflower eye them suspiciously as she passes by.

"Everyone is already on edge with RiverClan. Olivestar's demand for your kits is making cats tense, and hallucinating isn't going to help."

Fernblossom uses her tail to flatten Otterheart's fur along her spine.

"When's the last time you slept? Go to sleep and relax with your kits."

* * *

 _ **~ Heatherstar ~**_

"We haven't seen Olivestar or her cats all day."

Heatherstar nods to her deputy's report. "That's good. Fernblossom told me Otterheart was very stressed for the safety of her kits."

Rabbitstep shuffles his paws. "If you don't mind me asking, why is Olivestar so intent on harming us?"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't miss her aggression towards you." Rabbitstep points out. "It didn't look like she was interested in the kits at all, if she was she would have stolen them already."

Heatherstar frowns. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

Rabbitstep blinks. "Heatherstar?"

The light brown tabby lays down in her nest.

"Have you noticed how our pelts matched, and our eyes?"

Rabbitstep flicks an ear. "What are you implying?"

Heatherstar sighs. "Olivestar and I are half-sisters. Let's just say that our father was a RiverClan warrior who wasn't loyal to her mother, he was just loyal to mine."

* * *

 _ **~ Streamkit ~**_

Twitching her tail in a dreamless sleep, Streamkit's nose is disturbed by the unfamiliar air. She looks around the darkened nursery, and outside the moonlight is a grey mist.

The mist didn't smell right.

Streamkit turns to Otterheart and shakes her side. The dark brown she-cat stirs, but doesn't wake up.

" _What is that smell?"_

" _It's fire, you frog brain!"_

Streamkit bristles to the urgency of the warriors' voices. Mallowfrost goes inside the nursery and shakes Otterheart awake.

"Otterheart, we have to go - now!"

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

Quickly grabbing her bearings, Otterheart herds Reedkit and Fuzzykit outside while Mallowfrost grabs Streamkit by her scruff. A growing flame towers over the camp as the ShadowClan cats scramble to escape.

"Help the elders and queens!" Heatherstar calls out.

Foxfur and Dewpelt help Frostpool while Wishfeather, Swallowfur and Dusktail lead Marshfoot outside. The fire crawls up from the brambles and reaches out to the pine trees.

The tallest pine tree groans as the roots reveal themselves from the ground. Mallowfrost and Otterheart looks at a falling, burning branch. The two she-cats jump from the branch, and they dodge a falling pine tree and race out of the camp.

Heatherstar looks at her cats. "Is everyone here?"

" _It looks like it."_

" _Wait, where's Rabbitstep?!"_

Otterheart looks at Mallowfrost's empty paws, and her heart plummets.

"Where is Streamkit?!"

* * *

 _ **~ Streamkit ~**_

Wild flames dance around the camp as Streamkit desperately tries to look for an opening. The fallen tree crushes the brambles and bridges an outside to the camp. Flames block Streamkit from the tree and push her further back, singeing her whiskers.

Streamkit lets out a soundless wail that is drowned out by the crackling fire.

 _Mom, Dad! Help me!_

A ginger tabby pelt crosses the tree with haste and lands in front of Streamkit. Firepaw grabs Streamkit's scruff and runs back over to the tree, and leaps between the roots as the fire spurts out overhead.

Firepaw places Streamkit with a relieved Otterheart and Smokeclaw.

"Thank StarClan you're safe!" Otterheart exclaims.

Smokeclaw dips his head to the dark ginger apprentice. "Thank you for saving her."

Firepaw stifles a growl to the ShadowClan warrior and nods.

* * *

 _ **~ Firepaw/Tigerstar ~**_

By morning light, the light rain wipes out the last of the fire. Heatherstar looks around the dens and camp for Rabbitstep.

 _He was right behind me before we left._

The light brown tabby she-cat notices a charred, motionless body lying behind the boulder. She wipes off the soot and sees pale grey fur.

 _Oh, Rabbitstep…_ Heatherstar briefly touches her deputy's fur. _You would have been a great leader one day._

Milkpaw hasn't seen death yet. She leans toward Owlflight for support and tries not to break. Heatherstar looks at her Clan.

"Rabbitstep was a great warrior and deputy. He would have been a fair leader for ShadowClan had this not happened. He will be missed."

The ShadowClan cats bow their heads in respect for the ShadowClan deputy.

"So, I will decide on our new deputy later. Instead, I decided that an apprentice's bravery should be rewarded. Firepaw, please step forward."

Many of the older warriors weren't thrilled with the young apprentice becoming a warrior in such short moons, but the young warriors were excited. Firepaw strides toward Heatherstar, ignoring the older warriors narrowing their eyes and muttering how "overconfident" he appears.

"I, Heatherstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in return."

"Firepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Firestorm. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

Firestorm licks Heatherstar's shoulder.

" _Firestorm! Firestorm!"_

The ginger tabby meets with his slightly jealous sisters and overjoyed mother. Patchflower covers Firestorm's face in licks and purrs, and glances triumphantly toward Longfoot.

The tall, grey tom merely stares at Firestorm before checking on Milkpaw, leaving Firestorm with a burst of rage in his stomach.

 _Fine, be that way. You'll be the first to die when I'm leader._

Firestorm laid his eyes on Streamkit, curled up in Otterheart's tail, watching with wide eyes, making him puff out his chest with importance.


	56. 56, Who I Am

_~ I wanna feel free to be who I am, what I'm about is more than I've been. Ready to show the world who I am, start letting out what I'm holding in. Find my own place to stand, so I can be who I am. ~_ _ **Who I Am, by Natasha Bedingfield**_

* * *

Chapter 56

" **Who I Am."**

7/18/17 - 7/19/17 - 7/21/17 - 7/22/17 - 7/24/17

* * *

 _ **~ Eaglekit ~**_

" _Please tell us more about Eaglecry!" Breezekit_ pleads. Foxflame fixes himself in his nest.

"I've told you all about her, what's more to tell?"

"Tell us more! Please!" Eaglekit pokes her father's flank.

Daisyleaf chuckles. "Alright, kits, your father has told you all about his aunt. Why don't you go out and play with the other kits?"

Eaglekit bristles her fur at the mention of the WindClan kits, but Breezekit pulls her tail and goes outside without protest.

 _Those WindClan kits are jerks._

They always look down on them and stick with each other, although Mothkit and Wolfkit were cool, but Cedarkit and Hootkit were insufferable.

They could take a nap with Thrushwing, but she's speaking with Littlestar at the moment.

 _Lightningkit would be fun to play with… Oh, wait, he's a 'paw now. So are Cloudypaw and Honeypaw._

"Hey, Eaglekit, Breezekit!" Tansykit calls from the group. "Why are you in the elder's den again?"

Eaglekit and Breezekit look at each other, unsure about how to respond. Cedarkit snorts and says to Tansykit. "Their father is a stinky old elder."

Breezekit bristles his spiky fur. "Foxflame is not old!"

"Then why is he there?" Cedarkit retorts. "Only old cats belong in that den. Is he a coward?"

Eaglekit growls. "Foxflame isn't a coward!"

Wolfkit shoulders the dark brown tabby. "Cedarkit, knock it off before Lilypool finds out!"

"Dad is a super cool, brave warrior!" Breezekit hisses. "Mom wouldn't have been with him if he wasn't!"

"Shows what that crazy bird was thinking!"

" _Cedarkit!"_

Breezekit almost lunged at the dark brown WindClan tabby when he hears Lilypool. The white she-cat stares at Cedarkit with shock, and Hollyclaw is right next to her.

"How can you say something so horrible?" Lilypool demands her now frightened son.

"Thrushwing is a cat, not a _thing_ you to make fun of."

"She was also a WindClan cat once." Hollyclaw put in. "She is a fine warrior for ThunderClan to have, and she survived Lionstar's tyranny. She deserves your respect, and you should respect her kin."

The WindClan kits were tense when Hollyclaw mentioned Lionstar.

"Cedarkit, Hootkit. Apologize to Breezekit and Eaglekit. For as long as we're staying in ThunderClan you will be courteous to our hosts." Lilypool said.

"But I didn't say anything!" Hootkit exclaims.

"Exactly. Standing by and doing nothing is just as bad as not stopping it."

Cedarkit and Hootkit quietly said, "Sorry."

Eaglekit is still bristling in defense of her father.

 _Maybe if I become deputy, or leader, they won't be able to make fun of me or my family._

* * *

 _ **~ Thrushwing ~**_

The cream brown she-cat scratches the ground nervously trying to look Littlestar in the eye. The very thought of Ashpaw - _Lionstar_ she reminded herself - lurking outside while she talks to Littlestar unnerved her. Maybe she should have brought Foxflame with her…

 _Don't look to him to cushion your fall. He might just end up like Lightstripe…_

Littlestar can tell Thrushwing is debating something in her mind.

"Thrushwing?"

The cream colored she-cat jerks her head up and widens her eyes as if she just noticed him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Thrushwing takes a deep breath. "Lightstripe wasn't killed by a badger."

The mention of his fallen deputy made Littlestar stiffen.

"Thrushwing… I understand that his death came as a shock…"

"Please, hear me out." Thrushwing pleads. "L-Lightstripe was killed by a cat. I know it."

"That's a serious accusation." Littlestar said in a warning tone.

"Littlestar… One of the WindClan apprentices isn't who he is. H-He's Lionstar."

Littlestar frowns. "Thrushwing…"

"I know it sounds crazy but-!"

"That's because it is." Littlestar hisses. "Both ThunderClan and WindClan are tense enough with little space to give, if you accuse an apprentice of killing an experienced deputy it will cause turmoil!"

"But, Lionstar-!"

"Stop saying his name!" Littlestar exclaims. "Thrushwing, I understand you had a horrible life in WindClan because of him, but not every WindClan tom is Lionstar! Unless he's reborn to a cat's body like Cinderpelt, there's no way he could exist!"

Thrushwing surprisingly doesn't buckle down.

"He _is_ reborn." She insists. "I see him when he sneers at me. I got these scars from him."

Thrushwing shows the healing wounds under her long fur.

"Ashpaw is the last one to see Lightstripe alive, and if he was attacked by a badger why didn't Ashpaw step in and help him?"

Littlestar opens his mouth but Thrushwing cuts him off.

"I've spoken to Hawkflight. Ashpaw is a capable fighter and is almost preparing to become a warrior soon. He is able to help Lightstripe fight a so called badger unless he stood by and watched."

"..." Littlestar is at a loss for words. Thrushwing gives a shaky breath.

"Also, if anything happens to me… Please tell Foxflame I love him, and watch over Eaglekit and Breezekit for me."

* * *

"Brackenstar, we have great news."

Cheetahspots, Lilypool and Cloversong approach the WindClan leader that early evening.

"The moors have cleared up, the smoke is gone and the fire died down." Lilypool said.

"Has it?" Brackenstar asks.

"Yes. The dens are messy but we can clear it up." Cheetahspots said.

Brackenstar nods, satisfied that Cheetahspots has a clear head in things.

 _Being a mother has certainly changed her._

Brackenstar looks at the WindClan cats and calls them over. The ThunderClan cats look on from a distance in curiosity.

"Cheetahspots and her group have told me that our territory is safe once more. We will depart before sunset."

The WindClan cats cheer for the queens, Spiderdusk cheers the loudest. Cheetahspots glares at him with a _"shut up!"_ look.

Thrushwing sighs with relief, and she suddenly locks gazes with an amber eyed Ashpaw. She returns it without fail, and proceeds to approach her kits.

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

The saddest part is Harepaw nudging his shoulder with his nose.

"I'll see you at the Gathering." Harepaw promised him. "Thanks again for standing up to Flashpaw for me."

Aspenpaw nods, remembering bitterly over Flashpaw cornering Harepaw and demanding he tell him WindClan secrets. Aspenpaw's anger took over his fear of the bully and told him off for bothering Harepaw.

"Harepaw! Come over here or we'll leave you behind!" Ashpaw calls.

Sedgepaw gives her brother a leer before Harepaw runs over to them.

Pricklefrost licks each of Spiderdusk's kits goodbye, much to the dismay of his Clanmates.

They were shocked to find out that Pricklefrost had kits in WindClan, and now he has grandchildren. The white and grey tom narrows his eyes on a passing Cricketleap as he gathers his own kits to the WindClan cats.

Aspenpaw suddenly hears a cry and notices Thrushwing, Foxflame, Cheetahspots and Spiderdusk with their confused kits.

"But why can't I stay with Eaglekit?" Jaykit stares at Spiderdusk with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I want Breezekit to come!" Vixenkit put in.

Cheetahspots looks at Spiderdusk. He nods and looks at the kits.

"Eaglekit and Breezekit are ThunderClan cats, we're rivals, so we can't…"

"But that's _stupid!"_ Runningkit stomps his paw. "Their our friends!"

"Kits, its the warrior code." Cheetahspots said. Jaykit looks torn as she looks at Eaglekit and Breezekit, who are equally upset with the change.

Vixenkit whimpers. "Can we say goodbye?"

"Please?" Scorchkit put in.

Four parents allowed it. Eaglekit nuzzles Jaykit as the blue grey she-cat tries not to cry. "I'll miss you." Eaglekit said.

Scorchkit bumps heads with Breezekit, and Runningkit and Vixenkit do the same.

"You better not forget us." Scorchkit told Breezekit.

Cheetahspots sweeps her tail over her kits and leads them away. Eaglekit buries her face on Thrushwing's stomach while Breezekit stares after his WindClan friends.

 _Poor kits._ Aspenpaw knew the heartbreak when Amelia's family left, taking Magpie with her.

* * *

 _ **~ Brightflower ~**_

Brackenstar dips his head to Littlestar. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No need. The lake needs four Clans."

Brightflower follows Brackenstar and the crowd toward the moorland.

"I can't wait to be out in the open again." She told Mintpelt. The bluish grey tom's strength returned, and is looking much healthier.

"I know what you mean. Hopefully nothing is too destroyed."

Cricketleap pads past Brightflower without a crude remark, balancing Tansykit, Mothkit and Wolfkit on his back while Sandkit dangles in his jaws.

"Giddy up!" Tansykit orders Cricketleap, who cracks a smile.

Brightflower hasn't been tormented by Cricketleap in moons, not since his kits were found and taken into the Clan.

 _He probably wants to be a positive role model._

Brightflower presses her pelt against Mintpelt's and feels content with his presence. Nutbranch glares at the two, but pushes his resentment aside.

 _You had plenty of opportunities to stop being cruel and win her over. You messed them all up. Don't ruin this for Mintpelt._

* * *

 _ **~ Sedgepaw ~**_

She was glad to be home.

Hollyclaw assigned both her and her brothers to their final assessment. She looks at the afternoon sun and smiles before looking for prey. She spots a rabbit drinking in the stream.

 _Perfect._

Sedgepaw slowly stalks toward the unsuspecting rabbit before lunging on it. She bites its neck and kills it instantly. Sedgepaw suddenly feels teeth sink into her scruff and pull her off the rabbit.

"What-?!"

Sedgepaw is dragged across the stream and into the forest with her back legs kicking, desperate to be free.

"Put me down! Let me _go!"_

Her captor drops her on the ground digs their claws on her eyes, blinding her. The claws dig into her stomach, neck, chest and feels the blood pour out.

 _No, I can't die here. It's not fair._

"It's not fair!" She wails.

The clawing stops as the deep voice of her captor whispers in her ear.

"Life's never fair."

* * *

 _ **~ Ashpaw/Lionstar ~**_

The sun is almost disappearing behind the Twoleg barn when Ashpaw keeps track of how long Sedgepaw was gone.

 _She should have returned. Or at least told Hollyclaw that she was stepping out for a bit._

He decides to leave by himself and look for Sedgepaw himself. Ashpaw follows her scent toward a dead rabbit laying in the stream.

The trail takes him into ThunderClan territory and barely past the stream when he finds Thrushwing, Lionfang and Stormwhisker arriors bending over a light brown tabby's bleeding body.

Ashpaw's eyes widen in a dark shade of amber when he recognizes the light brown tabby. "Sedgepaw?!"

Thrushwing looks up with fear in her eyes when he pushes her away. Ashpaw vigorously shook Sedgepaw's body to get a rise out of her. She remains limp under his paws as well as bloody.

Ashpaw glares at Thrushwing. "Why didn't you do anything you useless she-cat?!"

Thrushwing is almost thrown back into her nightmares when Lionfang bristles his fur.

"Don't talk to her like that! We found Sedgepaw like this - she was dead when we found her!"

"You expect me to believe that?!" Ashpaw's body becomes dark gold, and muscular in midst of his anger.

Stormwhisker gapes in shock. "What in StarClan…?!"

"This is your fault!" Lionstar yowls at Thrushwing. "You killed Sedgepaw! If she'd been born in my time she would be my mate instead of a coward who switches sides on a whim!"

Thrushwing looks at her sons. "We have to go!"

Lionfang rapidly looks between his mother and Lionstar. "But isn't he-?"

"Yes it's Lionstar! Run, now!"

Stormwhisker and Lionfang obliged by running ahead, Thrushwing looks back and sees Lionstar crouching over Sedgepaw, tears streaming down his face.

 _He truly did love her._

Thrushwing turns away and runs back to her camp.

* * *

" _Littlestar. Wake up, son."_

 _The small black and white tom opens his eyes to a dark brown tabby towering over him. Littlestar blinks. "Dad?"_

 _Tigerflame nuzzles Littlestar's muzzle, purring. "I'm happy to see you again."_

 _Tigerflame pulls back and frowns._

" _I wish I had the chance to meet again under positive circumstances, but I need to tell you something about your grandfather."_

" _... What about Lionstar?"_

 _Tigerflame narrows his amber eyes. "You know what I mean. Thrushwing told you. Lionstar is back, he stole the body of an apprentice."_

 _Littlestar feels his skin become cold with fear. He was told plenty of horror stories about Lionstar, his treacherous grandfather, enough times to be plagued with nightmares for a week._

 _ **He killed his sister, father and his mother, and abused his mate. He didn't deserve to be a leader.**_

" _Just this evening a tragedy happened to the true Ashpaw's sister, resulting in her death. She was probably the only cat to curb Lionstar's thirst for revenge and Tigerstar's temptation."_

" _Wait,_ Tigerstar _is here?! I thought he was killed by Firestar!"_

 _Tigerflame sweeps his tail. "Remember the Soulless being the embodiment of the Dark Forest cats hatred and vengeance? Each Dark Forest cat that were killed as spirits end up in eternal limbo, and fester there as Soulless until they were brought to the living by Daisypelt and Redfawn. After they were killed, most Soulless who were killed are gone forever, but sometimes their original spirits are reborn into the Dark Forest."_

 _Littlestar blinks. "So Lionstar_ and _Tigerstar are reborn…"_

" _And Hawkfrost."_

" _Are you kidding me - who's body did he steal?!"_

 _Tigerflame shakes his head. "You need to figure it out for yourself. Keep an eye on your cats, and try to listen to more concerns like Thrushwing pointed out."_

 _Tigerflame's voice suddenly becomes distorted._

"Look at the clouds in the sky. That's my answer to your problem."

 _Littlestar's father is covered by the thick fog, blocking him off from his sight._

" _Look at the clouds… What are you trying to tell me, Dad?"_

* * *

 **Poor Sedgepaw, you will be missed. ~ Kyubi**


	57. 57, Dangerous

_~ Give me a break, I'm melting away. You're so dangerous. Or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind. I'm outta control, 'cause you want it all. You're so dangerous. My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes. ~_ _ **Dangerous, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 57

" **Dangerous."**

7/24/17 - 7/25/17 - 7/26/17 - 7/27/17 - 7/28/17 - 7/29/17 - 7/30/17

* * *

 _ **~ Streamkit ~**_

 _Another moon passed, and November starts_ to grow cold. Streamkit, Reedkit and Fuzzykit sit with Otterheart and Smokeclaw while Heatherstar calls for the meeting to begin.

The new ShadowClan deputy, Swiftstrike, sits next to her while trying not to be nervous. A week passed by since Rabbitstep's death, and everyone is surprised to have a young deputy like Swiftstrike to represent them.

Then again, as they recall, Darkstar of ThunderClan was barely younger than Swiftstrike when he was made deputy - despite never having an apprentice of his own.

"I am happy to see three new cats becoming apprentices today." Heatherstar said. "Please step forward, young cats."

The three remaining kits pad toward Heatherstar. Fuzzykit keeps his head up and trembles with excitement. Reedkit tries to be more dignified in his approach, slow and steady while his gaze is kept on Heatherstar. Streamkit hadn't realized she had her head down when she looks at the her paws.

Streamkit looks at her Clanmates, watching them with pride in their eyes…

 _Oh, wait, they're giving Fuzzykit and Reedkit that look._ She realizes with a twinge of hurt.

Streamkit knew they had little expectations for her as they did for her brothers, and it wasn't because she was a she-cat. She's part-WindClan, part-RiverClan, part-ShadowClan _and_ mute, all her flaws were viewed by her Clanmates as weaknesses that will drag them down. Which is hardly fair when Fuzzykit and Reedkit are half-Clan, too.

Streamkit can see Doepaw sitting with Tawnypaw and Leafpaw, and her spirits rise a little.

 _At least I get to see Doepaw again._

"Fuzzykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Fuzzypaw. Blackhawk, you contributed so much to ShadowClan, and I know you will be a great mentor to Fuzzypaw."

Streamkit's brother pads to Blackhawk and touches noses with him before sitting down.

"Reedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Reedpaw. Lichenfall, you are a patient and intelligent cat, and I know you will teach Reedpaw everything you know."

Streamkit feels her paws become numb when Reedpaw pads over to Lichenfall and touches noses with him. She forces herself to pad toward Heatherstar and raises her head up.

"Streamkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Streampaw."

* * *

 _ **~ Firestorm ~**_

"I feel sorry for whoever ends up with her as an apprentice."

Firestorm turns his head to glare at Dewpelt, who locks gazes with him and winces. Foxfur, who sits next to him, rolls her eyes with disdain before moving away.

Firestorm looks ahead and stands up when Heatherstar looks his way.

"Firestorm will be your mentor."

Streampaw's light blue eyes fall on Firestorm as he pads toward the center with dignified strides. The senior warriors were voicing concerns about a new warrior gaining an apprentice so quickly.

But Firestorm knew what he was doing.

He approached Heatherstar two days ago, asking to mentor Streampaw specifically.

"Are you sure?" Heatherstar had asked. "I was actually thinking of mentoring her myself."

Firestorm fights a scowl as he recalls Bluestar mentoring Firestar, too, but tilts his head. "You already have too much work on your paws. If you were to be too busy, you would have to pass on Streamkit's training to the warriors, and…"

He trailed off as he allowed Heatherstar to remember the unkind words spoken about the mute she-cat, and nods.

"I'll consider it… But I want you to ask an experienced warrior advice if you feel overwhelmed. Understand?"

Firestorm nodded, satisfied with how it went.

Now, Firestorm gazes at the uncertain Streampaw as Heatherstar finishes her speech.

"You are a strong warrior and a great asset to ShadowClan, I trust you to bring out Streampaw's potential."

The white she-cat slowly pads toward Firestorm. The ginger tabby presses his nose to hers, and feels a tiny spark from the contact. Streampaw stares at him with a mixture of emotions, and trembling paws.

 _Hopefully she's not another Ravenpaw. I'll straighten her out in no time._

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

 _Why him?! I thought Mosscloud would be my mentor, but Firestorm?!_

Firestorm stares at her intently, as if he is trying to see through her fur before his gaze clears.

"You can talk to your brothers before we leave. I suggest you eat something before we head out, we'll be gone for a while."

Firestorm flicks his tail and pads away, leaving behind a very scared Streampaw.

"Oh my StarClan!" Doepaw scampers to Streampaw with bright eyes and a smile.

"You got Firestorm! You have the be the luckiest cat by the lake!"

Streampaw flattens her ears. _'I wouldn't exactly call it lucky.'_

Doepaw nudges Streampaw. "Oh come off it! I heard Juniperheart say that she saw him talking to Heatherstar two days _before_ this ceremony, he obviously wanted to get you as his apprentice so he can get to know you better! It sounds so romantic."

Streampaw tries not to gag at the moony stare Doepaw is having.

" _Streampaw!"_

Firestorm sits by the entrance, staring at her from five fox lengths away. Doepaw gives Streampaw a teasing look. "I'll let you go to your beloved ~."

* * *

Firestorm and Streampaw approach the stream of their territory, Streampaw stares at the tall trees and red, orange and yellow leaves scattered across the other side.

"That is ThunderClan's territory." Firestorm told her. "You may have heard rumors of that Clan being descended from loners and kittypets, well, they're all true. Especially a cat who is Firestar's descendant."

Firestorm's tone became heavy with malice, ruefully reminding him of his name, as a constant reminder of his enemy.

"In any case, you shouldn't get involved with ThunderClan, not even at Gatherings."

Firestorm whirls around and almost leaves Streampaw behind. The white she-cat almost trips over her front paws trying keep up with the young tom.

' _Wait for me!'_ Streampaw mouths to his sideway glance.

"You're not a kit anymore." Firestorm said gruffly. "So don't expect me to smooth your path from thorns, got it?"

Streampaw growls irritable, and Firestorm narrows his eyes on her.

"You want to be like that?"

Wriggling his hindquarters, Firestorm leaps onto Streampaw. Streampaw frantically kicks his stomach with her hind legs, Firestorm sticks his claws into Streampaw's shoulder.

"Is that all you can do?" He crows. Streampaw bites his front foreleg, and rolls away from him. Streampaw unsheathes her claws despite her instincts telling her to run.

Firestorm shakes his bitten front foreleg as if a pesky tick bit him and looks over to Streampaw. "A lazy tactic, you could have been killed within minutes. We'll work on it later."

Firestorm casually pads away from Streampaw, leaving her bewildered at his change of behavior.

* * *

"Lichenfall showed me RiverClan." Reedpaw told Fuzzypaw.

"Why? We already been there _and_ know what their camp looks like." Fuzzypaw points out.

"I've been trying to repress that moment. Remember Daisypelt?"

"So what? She didn't hit _you_ on the forehead!"

Streampaw bends down, wincing at her scratched shoulder when Milkpaw pads next to her.

"Where did you get that scratch?" Milkpaw asks her quietly. Streampaw shrugs.

 _They won't believe me if I said Firestorm did this. ShadowClan adores him, they just tolerate me._

Milkpaw nudges Streampaw up on her paws and takes her into the medicine cat den. Milkpaw takes small pieces of cobweb before applying it to Streampaw's shoulder, just as Owlflight comes in and sees his apprentice and niece.

"Already having a rough day?" He teased.

"You still didn't say where you got that scratch." Milkpaw put in.

Streampaw looks at Milkpaw. _'I… Firestorm and I got into an argument.'_

Milkpaw's green eyes widen and nods to the scratch. "Firestorm did this? Are you sure you didn't run into a thorn bush?"

Streampaw shakes her head, adamant.

Milkpaw, despite her verbal misgivings, seems to be taking Streampaw's answer into consideration. Owlflight frowns at the sight of the cobwebs.

"I'll speak to Heatherstar about this. Firestorm shouldn't be treating his apprentice like this."

* * *

The next morning, Streampaw follows Firestorm in the same clearing where they saw ThunderClan's territory. The ginger tabby seems more ruffled than yesterday when she challenged him.

Firestorm abruptly stops and faces her, Streampaw bristles her fur in apprehension.

"Put your fur down." He orders. "I'm here to tell you something very important."

Streampaw continues to stare at Firestorm as he sits in front of her.

"I'm not blind to how ShadowClan views you, Streampaw. The whispers, the judgement, it can all be so unfair that you want to fight back. Why else did you think I attacked you yesterday?"

' _Because you don't like being contradicted?'_ Streampaw flicks her tail tip.

Firestorm snorts. "No, frog brain. I wanted to toughen you up. Spending your days being coddled by Otterheart and Smokeclaw won't stop them from taunting you. Reedpaw and Fuzzypaw won't be there to chase off the bullies. No, _you_ must make them leave you alone, and the only way to do that is to make them fear you."

Firestorm stands nose to nose with the blue eyed she-cat.

"Strengthen yourself, and be smarter and quicker than cats like my mother and sisters. I'm the only one who can help you, that's why I asked Heatherstar to make you my apprentice."

 _Oh, so Doepaw was right. There's no way I'm telling her now!_

Firestorm's yellow eyes seem to bore into her like yellow flames - no pun intended - and she is somewhat mesmerized by them.

"So if you're up for the task, there is no doubt that you will become a warrior that ShadowClan will respect and talk about in stories for generations to come."

Streampaw is reminded of the condescending expression of her Clanmates except for her kin. Leafpaw throwing things at her, and Tawnypaw's taunts when she was a kit.

 _I'm tired of being everyone's stepping stone. If I want to make them stop it, I have to accept Firstorm's help._

Streampaw nods, not breaking her gaze from her mentor.

Firestorm purrs, curling his tail. "I like that answer."


	58. 58, In The End

_~ I've tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter. ~_ _ **In The End, by Linkin Park**_

* * *

Chapter 58

" **In The End."**

7/30/17

* * *

 _ **~ Ashfire/Lionstar ~**_

" _... from this moment on, you will be known as Ashfire. StarClan welcomes your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."_

Such hollow words for Ashfire. November moved on to December, and the death of Sedgepaw is still fresh in everyone's mind. Hollyclaw mourns for her apprentice, still.

"She was a fine she-cat. It's such a horrible tragedy that didn't need to happen." She had said.

Ashfire agrees. Even to this day they don't know who murdered Sedgepaw, but he already has a strong, selfish guess that ThunderClan is involved.

"Ashfire!"

The dark grey tom looks to Hollyclaw. "Hazelheart needs to go to RiverClan to talk to Sootdust, you can go with her and Softdawn."

The dark grey she-cat holds a sympathetic gaze. "You could use a distraction to clear your head. It will be good for you."

 _How dare you-?! I don't_ need _a distraction!_

Ashfire reluctantly dips his head to her. Hollyclaw calls over her newest apprentice, Jaypaw, who eagerly keeps up with her mentor. Though when she smiles at Jaypaw, Hollyclaw is still grieving for Sedgepaw.

 _Perhaps she misses Sedgepaw, too._

Like Jaypaw, the kits were finally apprenticed and heading out on their first tour of their territory.

Brightflower is gone visiting Sedgepaw's grave with Echobreeze. Harepounce is currently wiping his tears with his front paw before any of the toms could see him.

Ashfire wrinkles his nose at his supposed brother's weakness before padding toward Hazelheart and Softdawn, waiting near the stream.

* * *

Hazelheart, Softdawn and Ashfire go pass the ShadowClan territory and cross the borderline to RiverClan. Pushing through the reeds, Ashfire comes across a startled light grey she-cat, possibly an apprentice.

"It's okay, Dovepaw!"

Silversnow, the RiverClan deputy, rests her paw comfortingly on Dovepaw's shoulder before dipping her head to Hazelheart.

"Greetings, are you here for Sootdust?"

Ashfire tunes out the conversation, but still follows the two medicine cats into the camp - while ignoring the distrustful stares. Ashfire sees a light grey pelt appear from the warriors den.

… _Wait. That's Daisypelt._

Ashfire recognized the tabby she-cat, but instead of the perpetual anger in her eyes, she had fondness when looking at a dark brown tom leaving with a different patrol.

 _So_ that's _it, huh? Well, I know someone who would love to hear this._

* * *

Ashfire quietly pads out the camp while avoiding the watchful eye of the guard. Goldentail. He crosses ThunderClan territory and makes it to Moonpool. The blackened moon doesn't cover the water in its white ripple, only a dark pool of water.

Ashfire stops in front of the edge as a shape takes hold. A lean tabby with dark brown tabby fur and a long scar on his right flank appears in a transparent form, his green glare bore into Ashfire.

"You arrogant little upstart. What business do you have calling me?"

Ashfire's ice blue eyes change to dark amber. The dark brown tabby blinks in surprise.

"Lionstar? I thought they were speaking fox dung when they said you were reborn, but, wow. I should try it one day…"

"Not in this era, old cat."

The dark brown tabby growls in reply.

"Listen, I just learned something interesting about a cat in your Clan… Daisypelt."


	59. 59, Leave Out All the Rest

_~ When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. ~_ _ **Leave Out All the Rest, by Linkin Park, tribute to Chester Bennington**_

* * *

Chapter 59

" **Leave Out All the Rest."**

7/30/17 - 7/31/17 - 8/1/17

* * *

 _ **~ Ferretleap ~**_

" _Something is wrong with her! She keeps throwing up and is hardly eating anything."_

 _Sootdust looks at him with Specklepaw looking from her sorted herb pile._

" _When was the last time she's eaten?"_

" _Um, I think two hours ago."_

 _Sootdust's light blue eyes widen with interest. "And how long has this been going on?"_

" _For five days." Ferretleap said as Sootdust pads out of the with him following, and Specklepaw in toe._

 _Sootdust approaches Daisypelt, who is sleeping in her nest when Sootdust gently nudges her awake. Daisypelt snorts and looks at Sootdust towering over her._

" _I was in the middle of a good dream!" Daisypelt whines._

" _Daisypelt, I need you to roll on your back so Specklepaw can check your stomach."_

 _Daisypelt slowly rolls on her back as Specklepaw approaches her nest._

" _I can't believe you're overreacting to a little bug." Daisypelt told Ferretleap._

" _He was right to tell me, you're getting skinny and it's not something to be taken lightly." Sootdust said._

 _Specklepaw's paw moves around Daisypelt's stomach in circles and looks over to Sootdust. "I feel something tiny…"_

" _Are there any more tiny things inside?" Asks her mentor._

 _Daisypelt frowns as Specklepaw resumes her examination, and stops abruptly._

" _Sootdust! I think I feel something moving!"_

" _Moving?" Ferretleap notices a knowing smile on Sootdust's muzzle. "Do you know something?"_

 _Daisypelt rolls on her stomach and narrows her eyes, Sootdust ruffles the top of Specklepaw's head with her paw before looking at the two cats._

" _Ferretleap, Daisypelt, congratulations. You're expecting kits."_

 _Ferretleap slowly forms a smile and looks at a stunned Daisypelt._

" _Did you hear that? We're going to be parents-!"_

 _Daisypelt suddenly raises her paw and slams it on Ferretleap's forehead, knocking down the dark brown tom, and rendering him unconscious._

 _Specklepaw gapes in shock while Sootdust looks at Daisypelt disapprovingly._

" _That was completely uncalled for."_

 _Daisypelt snorts. "Not in my opinion."_

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

A week later, Daisypelt taps her front paw on the rim of her nest in the nursery. The light grey tabby shifts uncomfortably to adjust the weight of her swollen belly.

 _You know, it's nice outside. You can leave anytime you want._

Thunder crashes outside while the snow blocks out the life going on outside. The RiverClan warriors were still continuing their duties, and she is stuck in the nursery for who knows how long. The Clan was utterly shocked to discover that Ferretleap and Daisypelt were having kits, some were not used to seeing her in the nursery when giving her prey, so they just avoid her by leaving the fish near her nest when she sleeps.

Ferretleap stops by every moment to drop by tuna, and to clean her nest, but other than that she is _bored._ She spent many, many moons in an elder's den doing nothing but _thinking,_ and now she's doing it again - only this time she's waiting for these "bundle of gifts from StarClan" to arrive and get the hard stuff over with.

Oh, and Daisypelt has a denmate, though she's not particularly happy about _that_ , either. Frecklespots moved in just before the end of the week, and everyone is saying that they're Cinderfall's kits.

Daisypelt just happened to see the tom spending his time with _other_ she-cats such as Skyflower, Curlyfur and Brindleclaw, but Fallenbird seems to be his favorite.

Daisypelt can feel the resentment that the yellow and white splashed she-cat held for her even from three fox lengths away from her nest.

 _Just when I thought that big idiot would distract her, he just had to be a-._

Daisypelt winces at a sharp pain in her stomach. She huffs and rubs her stomach with her tail tip.

She didn't exactly hate these kits, but she wasn't excited about them either. It's happening so quickly. Daisypelt doesn't know the first thing about caring for kits.

Case in point, she hated Graysky for so long that she bared her teeth to scare her back into the nursery. The only experience she had was her first apprentice, Silkpaw, but she suffered the bouts of greencough and died before her final assessment.

 _What if I just end up hating them? Other than Otterheart and Ferretleap, I don't know how to love properly, especially someone as young as kits._

Daisypelt tries to remember the times with Otterheart. The dark brown she-cat would probably have been happy with the news, and would have looked after her former mentor and her kits when the time came if Ferretleap was busy.

 _Though she probably has her paws full with her own kits. Then again, shouldn't her kits have become apprentices by now?_

Daisypelt feels another pain rippling through her abdomen, this one is stronger than before.

"Urgh…!" Daisypelt bends her head down and sees the floor of her nest wet with blood.

 _No, no, no, no! I was kidding! I didn't mean it-!_

Daisypelt grits her teeth and yowls out to Frecklespots, waking her up.

"What are you yelling for?"

"Get Sootdust! _Now!"_ Daisypelt hissed.

* * *

 _ **~ Ferretleap ~**_

The snowstorm is calming down, but it still falls down on Ferretleap's dark brown fur so much that he shakes the white flurries off.

" _Ferretleap! Ferretleap, it's happening!"_

Birchfang kicks up the snow in his path before stopping and tugging Ferretleap's tail.

"You need to hurry back. Daisypelt is having her kits!"

Ferretleap almost loses the feeling in his legs when Birchfang pushes him along.

"You'll have plenty of time to take root, we need to get to camp!"

* * *

 _ **~ Specklepaw ~**_

Specklepaw comes out with raspberry leaves and tries to get through the crowd gathered outside the nursery. Daisypelt bares her teeth while Sootdust's back blocks the entrance, and Specklepaw places the raspberry leaves down near Sootdust.

"Thank you." Sootdust grabs the leaves and holds them in front of Daisypelt.

"Eat these."

Daisypelt opens her eyes on the raspberry leaves. "Can't I have poppy seeds instead?"

"You need to stay awake for the delivery."

Daisypelt groans before biting on the leaves.

"Specklepaw, I need you to take over for me. Place your paw on her flank and tell me when a kit is coming."

The white and grey she-cat looks at her mentor move behind Daisypelt and nervously sits down and presses her paw on the tabby queen's flank.

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

"I think I feel one coming…" Specklepaw whispers. Daisypelt glares her green eyes.

"Are they coming or not?! Don't just _think_ it - mean it!"

Specklepaw almost recoils at the ferocity of the light grey tabby queen.

"It's normal for queens to lash out." Sootdust told her. "I can see one."

"D-Daisypelt." Specklepaw whispers, still shaken from her outburst.

"You need to push when I tell you so, okay?"

Daisypelt grunts in response. Specklepaw gives her flank a nudge.

"Push!"

Daisypelt groans and sinks her claws into the nest as the pain takes over her body. Sootdust grabs the first kit and nips open the sac before licking the kit's fur backwards.

"We have a tom." She reported.

Daisypelt gasps, feeling a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen. Specklepaw over her paw around Daisypelt's stomach.

"Sootdust… I think there's three more kits."

" _What?!"_

Sootdust ignores Daisypelt's outburst. "Alright, I can see a kit's head."

Daisypelt immediately wishes she had a paw full of poppy seeds to swallow.

* * *

 _ **~ Ferretleap ~**_

Ferretleap paces around the narrow, open snow path he made himself. The snow begins to pick up again, and Daisypelt's yowls were getting him nervous each time. The crowd still lingers around the nursery, only Ferretleap knows that it is merely curiosity for the kits of RiverClan's former renegade.

 _Surely they won't punish the kits for what happened. They just can't._

Darkwater seems to be interested only in his friend's safety. Ferretleap's fur stands up hearing Daisypelt screech.

" _I'm gonna kill you, Ferretleap! Do you hear me?! I will flay you and toss your body into the river!"_

The crowd is immediately unnerved by Daisypelt's threat, but Darkwater and Ferretleap don't take it seriously.

 _She's just in pain. She doesn't mean it… hopefully._

After twenty minutes, Sootdust and Specklepaw appears and signals him from his pot. Ferretleap looks at their faces to see pride.

"Congratulations. You have two toms and two she-kits."

Ferretleap sighs with relief and dips his head to Sootdust.

"Oh, no. Specklepaw made sure the kits arrived safely." Sootdust smiles to her apprentice, who is bashful as she ducks her head.

"Thank you, Specklepaw."

The white and grey she-cat nods. "It was nothing."

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

She can't process her ordeal, but she knows that there are four tiny cats suckling her milk. The outside cold is temporarily blocked as Ferretleap enters the nursery.

"Hey. How are you?" He asks quietly.

Daisypelt squints at her mate approaching her nest. "Ripped apart from the inside. You should try it sometime."

Ferretleap gazes at his sons and daughters warmly. Daisypelt lifts her head and looks at the brood. Three of the kits were a dark shade of brown, like Ferretleap, but the two have tabby pelts like hers, and the last one is a very pale silver tabby, with a white tail tip and paws.

To Daisypelt, she looked just like Ivystar, her grandmother.

 _Great. I've always wanted a reminder._

Daisypelt pushes out the thought as she looks at each kit. Her heart seems to sink at the sight of them.

 _What's wrong with me? Where's that lovey dovey maternal instinct all queens are supposed to feel?_

"What should we name them?"

Daisypelt looks at Ferretleap, who seems to adore the kits - much to her frustration with herself. She looks at the kits.

"I think I like to name the oldest one, Grasskit."

Ferretleap nods. "Okay… And the dark brown she-kit can be Shadekit."

Ferretleap notices something on the chest of the toms, a bright ginger, reddish orange dash blends on the dark brown fur coat.

"Robinkit for this one."

Daisypelt nods, still aloof to the kittens curled up near her belly. Her eyes fall on the silver tabby kit.

"... How about Lilackit?"

Ferretleap smiles. "I like that name very much."

* * *

Another week after the birth of Daisypelt's kits, Frecklespots gives birth to a solitary kit. A tom, with white fur, whom she names Swankit. Daisypelt relishes the fresh air, and the kits exploring outside for the first time.

Shadekit and Robinkit scoop up a pile of snow and toss them in the air, and Lilackit rolls in the snow, giggling. Daisypelt feels a tiny body against her haunches. She notices Grasskit sitting very close, trying to avoid attention from other warriors.

Daisypelt uses her tail to push Grasskit away from her. Grasskit gives her a pleading stare.

"Why don't you play with Shadekit?" She suggests. The dark brown tabby reluctantly goes to his darker brown sister and brother.

"That was a bit cold. Why don't you play with your kits instead of pushing them away?"

Daisypelt slowly glares at a judgemental Berrystripe.

"I know you're not telling me how to raise _my_ kits. They're doing just fine on their own."

Berrystripe narrows her eyes and scoffs. "Why did I expect someone of your background to know proper parenting?"

"I wonder the same thing about you." Daisypelt counters.

" _Mama!"_

Daisypelt looks away from the annoying she-cat to see Shadekit, Robinkit and Lilackit digging into a lump of snow, and tiny forelegs flailing out from the snow where the kits were digging.

Daisypelt races toward the small snow bank and finishes the digging, uncovering Grasskit gasping for air and pulling him out.

"For StarClan's sake! Grasskit was under there for two minutes!" Willowfall calls from the entrance, with Applefoot and Skyflower.

Grasskit huddles around Daisypelt's front paws as she bristles her fur.

"Why didn't you dig him out?! He could have suffocated!"

"He's _your_ son, you should be a better mother and watch him!" Willowfall snaps.

Applefoot shakes her head. "Come on, let's just go."

"Ivystar was a better mother than her." Willowfall mutters loud enough for Daisypelt to hear.

The light grey tabby is tempted to claw the white she-cat until Grasskit sneezes. Daisypelt decides to take him to Sootdust.

* * *

"He seems to only have the sniffles. But I would like to watch over him in case it becomes something more."

"No…" Grasskit whimpers, looking at Daisypelt with wide green eyes.

"It's only for a day. Just do what Sootdust says."

Grasskit huffs and rests his head on his paws.

"A little tough on him, aren't you?" Sootdust whispers to her. Daisypelt catches her breath.

Sootdust gives her a sympathetic grin.

"Not _all_ queens fall in love with their kits almost immediately. Although, I don't know anything about being a mother other than a mentor!"

* * *

 _Daisypelt hadn't realized that she fell asleep. However, she isn't familiar with the environment of darkness and green, illuminated fungus._

" _Daisypelt ~."_

 _The light grey tabby sees a lanky, dark brown tabby grinning at her._

" _Yes. You look just like your mother."_

 _Daisypelt notices something off about this tom, he circles around her and eyes her with smoldering green eyes._

" _I suppose you don't know who I am. Your mother did a good job never mentioning me."_

 _The light grey tabby bristles with absolute fear, anger and resentment in realization._

" _Stonetail?!"_

 _Daisypelt's father pads toward her with gleaming eyes._

" _I've seen my grandchildren. They seem to favor my side rather than Ivystar."_

 _Daisypelt feels her heart racing, staring at the father she was once desperate to know as a kit._

 _ **Wake up, wake up, wake up!**_

* * *

Daisypelt wakes up and sees Stonetail's transparent body hovering over Shadekit and Robinkit. The two kits kick their forelegs in their sleep, fighting off a nightmare as Stonetail presses his paw on Shadekit's head.

"Get off her - I will kill you!" Daisypelt snarls.

Stonetail gives Daisypelt a taunting stare before vanishing. Shadekit jumps up from her nightmare.

"Mama!" Shadekit throws herself onto Daisypelt's chest, crying out her fears. Daisypelt wraps her front paw around the week old kitten.

 _He won't hurt you. Not as long as I'm around._

* * *

 **6th Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** Suncloud

 **Warriors:**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Oakstorm - large, reddish brown, muscular tom with blue eyes

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardstripe - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Emberheart - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Flashpaw

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Hawkfeather - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and muzzle, ear tips and tail tip with darker brown almost black stripes, and icy blue eyes

Mistpool - very pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Poppypaw

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Graystream - grey tabby she cat with distinctive white stripes on her back and down her tail, and clear blue eyes.

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Thrushwing - cream brown she cat with green eyes

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Gingershine - ginger she cat

 **Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Aspenpaw

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Sageleaf - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Cloudypaw

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

 **Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Lightningpaw

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

 **Apprentice:** Cherrypaw

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Hollypaw

 **Apprentices:**

Suncloud - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Aspenpaw - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

Poppypaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Hollypaw - black she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

Flashpaw - very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

Cloudypaw - long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes

Lightningpaw - light brown tabby tom with black and white, horizontal stripes and green eyes

Eaglepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes

Breezepaw - spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes and pale yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dovepaw - light grey she-cat with one white front paw and bright amber eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Specklepaw (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Stonepaw - pale grey tom with blue eyes

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

 **Apprentice:** Pebblepaw (light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes)

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Icepaw - white she-cat with light silver stripes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

 **Apprentice:** Goosepaw - long haired grey tom

Curlyfur - light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat, former loner

Skyflower - black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

Toadheart - small, dark brown tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

Brindleclaw - black and yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes, former loner

 **Apprentice:** Bramblepaw - black she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes

Fallenbird - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, former loner

Cinderfall - big, handsome dark grey tom with light blue eyes, former loner

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes and light green eyes

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Bouncepaw - skinny light grey tom

Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Lakepaw - dark grey and white she-cat and green eyes

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

 **Apprentice:** Tanglepaw - dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Whitepaw (white tom with amber eyes)

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Troutpaw - silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes

Willowfall - white she cat

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **(Queens)**

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes. Mother of Ferretleap's kits. Grasskit (brown tabby tom with green eyes), Shadekit (very dark brown tabby she-kit bright amber eyes), Robinkit (dark brown tom with a bright ginger chest and yellow eyes), and Lilackit (pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, tail tip and green eyes)

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes. Mother of Cinderfall's kit, Swankit (white tom with pale blue eyes)

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Swiftstrike - long haired black tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Apprentice:** Milkpaw (white furred she-cat with hints of grey)

 **Warriors:**

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Mudpaw (mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Firestorm - ginger tabby with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Streampaw (white she-cat with light blue eyes, mute)

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Adderpaw (pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Tawnypaw (dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest)

Smokeclaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw (white and black tabby she-cat)

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

 **Apprentice:** Fuzzypaw (long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes)

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Doepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip)

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail, former kittypet

Quailheart - very light brown she cat

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots.

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Reedpaw (long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes)

Cloudfire - white tom with amber eyes, former loner

Thornstripe - mottled light brown tom, former rogue

Weedclaw - black tom with white stripes up his forelegs and green eyes, former rogue

Wishfeather - light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes, former rogue

Vinewhisker - tall, dark grey tom, former loner

Bluestorm - blue grey tom with dark amber eyes, former rogue

Dusktail - jet black she-cat a white tail and light blue eyes, former rogue

Sorrelcloud - ginger and black patched she-cat, former loner

Swallowfur - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

 **Elders**

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Jaypaw (blue she-cat with black stripes and white paws)

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

 **Apprentice:** Scorchpaw (dark ginger tom with green eyes)

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

 **Apprentice:** Sandpaw (pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Burnpaw (dark grey tom with light blue eyes)

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Vixenpaw (blackish dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes)

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Hootpaw (tan colored tom with amber eyes)

Cricketleap - light ginger tom with light blue eyes

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Runningpaw (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat

 **Apprentice:** Ravenpaw (black tom with yellow eyes)

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat

Harepounce - white tom with light brown splotches

Ashfire - very dark grey tom with silver stripes and light blue eyes

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Mothpaw (dappled golden brown she-cat with pale green eyes)

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

 **Apprentice:** Tansypaw (pale gold she-cat with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle)

Larchleap - ginger tom

 **Apprentice:** Cedarpaw (dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes)

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Wolfpaw (mottled brown tom)

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

 **Apprentice:** Bushpaw (skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail)

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes, Lily's brother

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes, Oscar's mate

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws, Moss' mate

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, Flint's half sister

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Beetle's sister

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes

* * *

 **Mistleaf's challenge is over! Let the future kits commence!**

 **And don't worry about Daisypelt, she doesn't hate the kits. She kinda has postpartum depression and is getting used to being a mom. Oh, and she meets Stonetail for the first time. The tom that Ashfire/Lionstar was talking to in the last chapter.**

 **As she said, Daisypelt didn't have a good track record caring for kits (Graysky) and Otterheart was her apprentice, and the only cat she cared for. But at least she's getting adjusted and caring for the kits she has now.**

 **Although looking at the Allegiance I've noticed how** _ **painfully**_ **small WindClan is compared to the other Clans, or most notably ThunderClan… Maybe it's time to kill off some ThunderClan cats…**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	60. 60, Son of Man

_~ Son of man look to the sky. Lift your spirit set it free. Someday you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be. ~_ _ **Son of Man, by Phil Collins**_

* * *

Chapter 60

" **Son of Man."**

8/1/17 - 8/2/17

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenpaw ~**_

 _With the next Gathering in three days, Aspenpaw_ strides to have his warrior name as Snowpelt promised him days before.

"Littlestar is considering your warrior ceremony as well as your sisters, but you have to complete the mock battle first." She had said.

"Who do I have to fight?"

"It's… Flashpaw. I wasn't sure about it, but Berryheart insisted."

Aspenpaw now follows Snowpelt through the trees and comes across Berryheart and Flashpaw, Littlestar and Finchblaze were sitting a few mouse lengths away.

 _Both leader_ and _deputy are here?_

Aspenpaw didn't like the circumstances. In the long moons, Flashpaw grew muscular and big, while Aspenpaw is more lithe and slightly smaller than him. Berryheart spoke up.

"We've all practiced mock fights before, but just to refresh your memory here are the rules."

 _Keep your claws sheathed. And never hurt a Clanmate._

"Keep your claws sheathed and never hurt your Clanmate."

 _Called it._

Flashpaw stands into the circle, squaring his shoulders and looking down on Aspenpaw.

"You may now begin!"

The quickest moment initiated by Flashpaw, Aspenpaw dodges the lashed out paw, barely touching his shoulder. Flashpaw circles around Aspenpaw, the gold brown tom keeps his eyes on him.

 _What is he up to? Should I attack him first? Or is that what he's expecting? What can I-?_

Flashpaw knocks him down on his back, and Aspenpaw feels sharp claws scrape his stomach before kicking Flashpaw off.

"You cut me!" Aspenpaw looks at his stomach, two small scrapes and tiny blood coats the wound.

"Flashpaw! What did I just say?" Berryheart snaps.

Flashpaw rolls his eyes. "It was a mistake!"

Aspenpaw lashes his tail as Flashpaw goes back in. The very pale grey tom lunges with front paw extended - and white blur of claws nearly striking Aspenpaw's nose.

 _He's not sorry at all!_

A rush of adrenaline fills Aspenpaw as he hits Flashpaw across the muzzle, and uses his head to hit his chest and knock him over. Aspenpaw quickly slams his paws on his chest and pins him down.

"Time out!" Berryheart calls out. Aspenpaw backs away from an angry Flashpaw. Snowpelt purrs as she bumps heads with Aspenpaw.

"That was a good fight." Littlestar said. "Flashpaw, you put up a good offense - excluding using claws on your denmate, but you need to focus on self control and humility before you become a warrior."

"Are you saying Aspenpaw is ready?" Snowpelt asks him.

Littlestar nods. "Aspenpaw is ready."

* * *

"We're gonna be warriors!" Poppypaw nuzzles Aspenpaw, excitement evident in her purr.

Lightningpaw takes an envious bite out of his squirrel.

"Lucky."

"So what? I'll probably be warrior by the next sun rotation." Cloudypaw said.

"Not with your sloppy hunting. Don't make up stories!" Lightningpaw said.

Cloudypaw, clearly angered from being reminded, gives an ill tempered snort and turns his back on his brother.

" _All cats old enough to catch their prey, meet me at Highledge for a Clan meeting!"_

"That's our cue!" Hollypaw whispers to them. Aspenpaw didn't miss the smug smirk she gives to Cherrypaw and Flashpaw as they make it to the front of the crowd.

"I am proud to see ThunderClan thriving through leaf-bare, as we have three apprentices who are prepared to become warriors."

Poppypaw, Hollypaw and Aspenpaw pad in front of Littlestar.

" _Goldflame and Whitefur would have been so proud of them."_

That comment made Aspenpaw puff his chest out. He notices two, ghostly figures sitting next to Littlestar. Goldflame sits with a white furred tom who has black ear tips and tail tip, his blue eyes watch him and his sisters tentatively.

"I, Littlestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

"Poppypaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The green eyed black she-cat fluffs her fur. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Poppypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Poppyflower. StarClan honors your compassion and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Poppyflower licks Littlestar's shoulder before sitting with her littermates.

"Hollypaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hollypaw says without hesitation.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollyflame. StarClan honors your ferocity and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Hollyflame licks Littlestar's shoulder and sits next to Aspenpaw. Realizing his turn, he looks nervously to Goldflame and Whitefur before approaching Littlestar.

"Aspenpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I d-do!" Aspenpaw says.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Aspenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Aspenstone. StarClan honors your humility and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Aspenstone licks Littlestar's shoulder and sits with his two sisters.

" _Poppyflower! Hollyflame! Aspenstone!"_

Aspenstone looks to his parents, who vanish like mist blown in the breeze.

" _Encore! Encore!"_

Aspenstone turns his head to the unfamiliar voice. Three cats, a couple moons younger than him and his sisters, were at the entrance.

The blue grey tom is yowling out to them while a black and white she-cat approaches him, sending his heart bursting in realization.

"Jay! Storm!" Poppyflower race to the farm cats with Hollyflame and Aspenstone in toe. Jay beams a smile seeing Poppyflower come forward.

"We didn't know you guys were having a party!"

"We didn't know you were visiting." Finchblaze said in a clipped tone.

"We thought you wouldn't mind." Storm said quietly.

Littlestar pads to the three barn cats. "No, but I doubt Amelia and Flint would allow you three to travel on your own."

"They, uh, allowed us to go on our own." Jay said.

Littlestar raises an invisible eyebrow. "Really? Finchblaze," he addresses his brother.

"Would you take a few cats and tell Amelia that her kits made it safe and sound?"

Storm immediately spoke up. "N-No, don't tell her! We were just stopping by!"

Aspenstone holds Magpie's gaze when she speaks to him.

"So does this mean you're like Mom and Papa?"

"Yes."

Magpie purrs. "Congratulations, Aspenstone! I'm proud of you."

Aspenstone purrs in delight.


	61. 61, Jar of Hearts

_~ And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart? You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? ~_ _ **Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perri**_

* * *

Chapter 61

" **Jar of Hearts."**

8/2/17

* * *

 _ **~ Cinderfall ~**_

 _Frecklespots glares at her supposed mate as he_ places the big trout near her paws. Swankit gazes up at Cinderfall in awe until Frecklespots sweeps her tail over their son, blocking him from his father.

"What is that supposed to be? A peace offering? I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on Frecklespots." Cinderfall almost rolls his eyes. The big, dark grey tom smiled at Swankit before leaving the nursery. Daisypelt sunbathes in her favorite spot while watching Ferretleap play with their kits.

Olivestar approaches Skyflower and Brindleclaw. "How are you adjusting to RiverClan?"

"Aside from the water, it's not so bad." Skyflower said.

Olivestar purrs. "You'll learn to like the water. We wouldn't be called _River_ -Clan if we weren't…"

Cinderfall hears his name being called, and sees Fallenbird peering through the reeds. "Cinderfall! We need to talk!"

While he was tempted, Cinderfall didn't want to anger Frecklespots any further. He had a duty to his son, even if she didn't believe it.

" _Psst!_ I know you hear me!"

Cinderfall sighs and follows Fallenbird into the reeds. The tortoiseshell shuffles her paws nervously as Cinderfall sits down.

"What is it?" He asks impatiently.

"Sootdust told me I'm expecting kits."

Cinderfall blinks stupidly. "Wait… what?"

"I'm having kits. _Your_ kits."

Cinderfall feels his chest tighten and stands up, bristling.

"You can't be serious! I saw you spending time with Toadheart!"

"You know you're the only tom I've been with." Fallenbird insists.

Cinderfall stares at her amber eyes and thinks of these kits' future, living alongside with Swankit, who will see them as his half-siblings and proof of his father's betrayal.

"This was a mistake…"

Fallenbird bristles her fur, offended. "Excuse _me?_ I refuse to let you call out kits a mistake! We've been together since before we joined RiverClan and _she_ stole your attention!"

Fallenbird feels the tears fall down her muzzle. "Cinderfall… I can't do this alone."

Cinderfall opens his mouth when he hears a sob behind him. He briefly sees a yellow tail disappearing from his sight.

"Frecklespots!" Cinderfall leaves Fallenbird as he races toward the nursery. Frecklespots bares her teeth.

"Do not come here!"

"Frecklespots, please don't do this!"

"Excuse me?!" Frecklespots snarls, attracting attention to them. "You know what I've been through, and you go around and impregnate _another she-cat_ behind my back?!"

Cinderfall reaches out his front paw to touch her, but Frecklespots lashes out with claws and cuts his paw.

"Get away from me! Don't come near _my_ son, either! I never want to hear another lie from your mouth ever again!"

Frecklespots disappears inside the nursery, leaving Cinderfall rooted and guilt ridden. He sees a flash of yellow and claws rake his muzzle, Applefoot glares him down.

"Don't come near my daughter or grandson if you value your health."

* * *

 _ **~ Frecklespots ~**_

Frecklespots' body is racked with sobs, as tears sting her eyes and Swankit stares at his mother in concern.

 _ **Yes, yes. I know the horrible feeling of being betrayed by someone who claimed to love you. Maybe now you'll learn from this and trust nobody but you and your kit.**_

"Mommy?"

Frecklespots opens her yellow eyes on Swankit, who is wiping the tears away with his tiny paw.

"Don't cry, mommy."

"... I'm alright."

 _ **You know what you have to do. This is why I put you with Cinderfall, Swankit is your answer to all the suffering you went through.**_

 _You cqn mean... He's just a kit! He has nothing to do with what's going on?_

 _ **Then I suppose they should have the right to stomp on your heart. Daisypelt, Ferretleap, Cinderfall... They don't deserve to suffer for your heartbreak. Swankit will help you, trust me.**_

Swankit peers at Frecklespots as she stands up. "What's wrong, mommy?"

Frecklespots looks at his precious face, almost unable to do what Mapleshade said. However, the sight of Daisypelt's kits, and Fallenbird trying to comfort Cinderfall enraged her to no end.

"A few bad cats upset me."

Swankit fluffs his fur. "Why?"

Frecklespots shook her head. "I don't know…"

The white kit is silent for a few heartbeats and looks at his mother seriously.

"I'll protect you, mommy!"

Frecklespots smiles ruefully. "I know you will."


	62. 62, Hate That I Love You

_~ And I hate how much I love you girl, I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you girl, but I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so. ~_

 _ **Hate That I Love You, by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo**_

* * *

Chapter 62

" **Hate That I Love You."**

8/2/17 - 8/3/17 - 8/4/17

* * *

 _ **~ Beechclaw ~**_

 _Beechclaw swipes his paw at Whitepaw right as he dodges_ by rolling. Whitepaw leaps on Beechclaw's back and bites his teeth into his mentor's scruff, and uses his strength to roll Beechclaw over and throw him on his back.

Beechclaw hears laughter and glares at Carpstream before looking at Whitepaw.

"Nice work, Whitepaw."

The white furred tom smiles as Beechclaw gets back up.

"Your skills are just as good as the warriors. I should talk to Olivestar about your warrior ceremony."

"Really?" Whitepaw asks, excited. Nodding in response, Beechclaw leads Whitepaw to camp and abruptly stops when Lilackit chases after Robinkit, frolicking in the snow and kicking it in Beechclaw's face.

"Lilackit! Robinkit! Apologize to Beechclaw - you just kicked snow in his face!"

The two kits look at Daisypelt before turning to Beechclaw, dipping their head to him.

"Sorry, Beechclaw." Lilackit said.

"Super sorry." Robinkit adds.

The two kits immediately went back to playing, allowing the four cats to pass by.

"Icepaw, why don't you get something to eat?" Carpstream ask the white she-cat.

Icepaw nods and leaves her mentor, with Whitepaw following behind her.

Carpstream stretches her legs. "Finally, a break from training!"

"You and Icepaw hardly did anything." Beechclaw scoffs. Carpstream's tail tip cuffs Beechclaw's ears.

"We were mock fighting all day yesterday. You don't get to criticize me on how I train my apprentice!"

Beechclaw sighs and stares at Carpstream as she licks her front paw and washes her ears and face. He caught himself staring at her and forces himself to look away.

 _She's not her. So stop trying…_

Three fox lengths away, Bearskip watches him with a sly grin. Beechclaw growls at him, making Carpstream look up.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?"

"No, that's my stomach." He lies, quickly padding to the fresh kill pile. Beechclaw pretends to eat while he hopes for Carpstream to walk away.

 _What is wrong with me?_

Beechclaw recalls Carpstream forcing him to leave the den and train Whitepaw under her watch, sometimes taking over his training to rile him up. Now since the apprenticeship of his sister, Icepaw, Carpstream leaves him to train Whitepaw while she bonds with Icepaw.

 _I hope she isn't too hard on Icepaw. I should probably ask her…_

Beechclaw just notices Icepaw leaving the pile and calls her name. The white she-cat looks at her older brother.

"Is Carpstream too rough with you?"

Icepaw kicks her front paw on the ground. "She once made me do laps around the stream three times. It was… scary, but I did it."

Beechclaw flicks his ear.

"I meant does she snap at you or criticize you?"

Icepaw rapidly shakes her head. "N-Not at all! I mean, she's not a bully, but she's really nice."

 _Carpstream, nice? Not the exact words I would describe her…_

" _Beechclaw! Stop corrupting my apprentice!_

Icepaw dips her head apologetically before padding toward Carpstream. The grey she-cat stares at Beechclaw for a lingering heartbeat, then leaves the camp with Icepaw.

"It's good to see you in high spirits again." Birchfang says, padding next to Beechclaw.

"I was getting worried for your sanity. You wouldn't speak to anyone and sulk, I'm glad you got over whatever was troubling you."

Beechclaw feels his heart pang with grief at the thought of Snowpelt, but nods.

"I suppose I should thank Carpstream for setting you straight."

"She did _not_ set me straight." Beechclaw hisses softly.

Birchfang rolls his eyes. "The entire Clan is talking about you two. I think it would be best for you and Carpstream to work out with the relationship you have now. I know you're not mates, but you should try and talk when you're away from camp."

* * *

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Whitefang. StarClan honors your bravery and integrity, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Whitefang licks Olivestar's shoulder before sitting next to his brother, Pebblestep.

" _Whitefang! Pebblestep!"_

Beechclaw glances to Carpstream, who is sitting next to him out of the habit.

 _Snowpelt… was long gone, I never had a chance, did I? Carpstream was there to pick up the pieces when she could have ignored me._

Beechclaw cautiously moves his tail toward Carpstream, and briefly touches his tail tip to hers. Carpstream looks at him with quizzical amber eyes.

 _Maybe it's time for a change._


	63. 63, That Should Be Me

_~ That should be me, holdin' your hand. That should be me, making you laugh. That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, that should be me. That should be me, feelin' your kiss. That should be me, buyin' you gifts. This is so wrong, I can't go on, 'till you believe… That should be me. ~_ _ **That Should Be Me, by Justin Bieber ft. Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

Chapter 63

" **That Should Be Me."**

8/4/17 - 8/5/17

* * *

 _ **~ Nutbranch ~**_

" _I just wanted to tell you all in person. Brightflower and I are expecting kits!"_

Nutbranch wanted to heave when Mintpelt told him, Cricketleap and Goldentail the news. Goldentail was thrilled, of course, to become a grandmother, Cricketleap was indifferent but supportive of Mintpelt. Nutbranch forced a nod and excused himself.

A week later, Brightflower had her kits, three toms and two she-kits. While the toms in WindClan were silent, it was obvious that they still were judgemental of the silver tabby queen. Nutbranch, the tom who started it all, remains somewhat isolated from the lives of his nieces and nephews.

Even now, one morning, he sees them laughing and playing outside while Brightflower watches them. Hailkit and Slatekit were tumbling around with each other. Puddlekit, Sharpkit and Moonkit try to join in.

The WindClan she-cats watch the kits fondly, Nutbranch steals a look at Brightflower. The leafbare sun exaggerates her silver tabby coat into a white, bright pelt.

Nutbranch sees Mintpelt return with a hawk in his jaws, and the kits abandon their playtime at the sight of him.

" _Dad, Dad, what did you bring us?"_

" _It's a hawk!"_

" _Can we keep it?"_

Nutbranch slowly envisions himself surrounded by the kits, and the kits' fur darkens to brown or black, then Brightflower will look to him with love and adoration.

"Nutbranch?"

The brown and black tabby notices Goldentail standing next to him.

"Would you like to walk with me?"

Nutbranch reluctantly nods, hoping to get away from the happy family that could have been his.

* * *

Nutbranch and Goldentail sit on the hill, looking over the Horseplace. The pale ginger she-cat looks at her son in concern.

"You've been looking down for a long time, Nutbranch. Is there something wrong?"

Nutbranch shakes his head. "No…"

"... Have you met Slatekit yet? He's becoming a hot head, rambunctious as well. He reminds me a lot of you when you were still a kit."

"What are you trying to do?"

Goldentail pads around to stand in front of Nutbranch.

"I understand that a broken heart is a terrible pain to experience, especially for a cat as young as you…"

Nutbranch feels a cold feeling take over his pelt. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Your love for Brightflower." Goldentail states, straight to the point. "I'm quite surprised you have feelings for her after all you did… Even more so that you haven't said anything to break up her and Mintpelt."

Nutbranch grows increasingly uncomfortable under Goldentail's gaze.

Goldentail knew he would realize his feelings for Brightflower sooner or later. Even as an apprentice, she knew Nutbranch felt _something_ for the silver tabby, but it still didn't excuse him for ruining Brightflower's reputation.

Goldentail pads toward her son and gently places her paw on his back, slowly placing Nutbranch's muzzle on her shoulder. The black and brown tabby's body shakes, and muffled cries on her shoulder.

 _I'm sorry you had to suffer through it. I'm afraid this is something you will have to bare with on your own. Hopefully you will find happiness somewhere else…_

* * *

After pouring his heart out to his mother, Nutbranch tries to escape from sight when Brightflower calls him over, making his heart freeze.

"Nutbranch, do you want to meet with your family?"

Nutbranch reluctantly pads toward Brightflower and locks eyes with hers. The silver tabby looks at her five kits.

"Kits, this is your other uncle, Nutbranch."

 _Uncle._ Nutbranch thought with another blow to his heart. _Not their father, never. I blew my chance, so I don't the right to ever think that way._

Slatekit, Moonkit, Sharpkit, Hailkit and Puddlekit pad to Nutbranch with curiosity in their eyes. Nutbranch looks back to Brightflower, who is slightly reluctant but has newfound trust.

 _It's a start. I can never be the tom for her like Mintpelt is, but this is enough._


	64. 64, Just Give Me a Reason

_~ Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent - and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent - and we can learn to love again. ~_ _ **Just Give Me a Reason, by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess**_

* * *

Chapter 64

" **Just Give Me a Reason."**

8/5/17 - 8/6/17

* * *

 _ **~ Cheetahspots ~**_

 _Her amber eyes scan over the shameful display_ before her that evening before the Gathering tonight. Scorchpaw and Vixenpaw are covered from head to paw in grass and dirt, and Sleetfrost and Goldentail, their mentors, stand behind them with disapproving eyes.

"So let me get this straight… You two had came up with the bright idea to raid a fox burrow - right after you ditched your mentors - and came up with…?"

"Nothing." Scorchpaw mutters, almost disappointed.

" _Good!"_ Cheetahspots hissed, startling Scorchpaw and Vixenpaw. "Even if you don't have a fox to worry about, you got _me_ to worry about!"

Sleetfrost leans toward Goldentail. "I told you it was a good idea to tell her before Brackenstar…"

None of Cheetahspots and Spiderdusk's kits have experienced their mother's bad temper before, now Scorchpaw and Vixenpaw were trembling under Cheetahspots' furious glare.

"We're sorry!" Vixenpaw squeaks. "We just wanted to try out our fighting moves on the fox!"

Cheetahspots is halfway tempted to claw their ears off when she takes a sharp breath in. "You know what? I hope your mentors haven't gotten the idea to keep you two from the Gathering while Runningpaw and Jaypaw get to go."

"You know, we haven't thought of that." Goldentail said. "We will have to report it to Brackenstar when we see him."

" _No!"_

" _Sleetfrost, please don't do it!"_

Cheetahspots watches her two kits begging their mentors when they completely leave her sight.

 _How did Falconwing put up with me?_

Cheetahspots looks at her Clanmates, and notices the new additions of loners who joined WindClan recently, listening to a story from Spiderdusk.

 _Bragging about his super-awesome-journey-to-the-mountains-to-battle-wolves no doubt._

That used to get under Cheetahspots' pelt, but it just amused her. Spiderdusk looks at her, and Cheetahspots immediately looks away out of embarrassment.

 _We were never mates. That night… It was just the heat of the moment._

Spiderdusk was great help with their kits, plus Softdawn's kits. Whenever Cheetahspots wanted to stretch her legs, Spiderdusk offered to watch the kits. When the heat wave forced them to move to the Horseplace, Spiderdusk convinced her to drink from the water bowl with their kits to stay hydrated.

Cheetahspots blinks out of her memories and finds herself staring at Spiderdusk again, and he holds her amber eyes with his green eyes.

Cheetahspots looks away and stands up, making a break for it out the camp.

 _What is wrong with me?!_

She couldn't… Could be falling for Spiderdusk?

 _Preposterous. After I put him through the Dark Forest all these moons since we were kits? Don't make me laugh!_

Still, there is a nagging question in her heart that refuses to stand down.

Why did it bother her so much at the thought of being Spiderdusk's mate? Even though they weren't official when the kits were born, would she take a chance?

 _Why_ was she still debating over it?

 _Because he's a half-ThunderClan scum!_

 _ **Are you seriously using**_ **that** _ **excuse?**_

Cheetahspots stops her paws to a halt, looking over the Horseplace and Twolegplace.

 _Oh, great. I'm back where I started._

* * *

 _ **~ Spiderdusk ~**_

 _Night is almost here. She should've come back by now._

The black tom finally sees Cheetahspots sitting alone on the hill. Spiderdusk pads behind her.

"This feels very familiar." He jokes. Cheetahspots gives him a cold glare, much to his surprise.

"Why are you here, half-Clan?"

Spiderdusk feels the old hurt and resentment pop up at the jibe she used to call out.

"Looking for you… Brackenstar should be starting to choose which cats to be at the Gathering…"

"Well, you can go. I'm sure you're _dying_ to see your ThunderClan traitor of a father."

Spiderdusk narrows his eyes.

 _Why is she like this?!_

The black tom stomps around and glares her in the eyes.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"This isn't an act."

"Yes, it is!"

Cheetahspots bares her teeth and stands nose to nose with him.

"Listen, the kits are gone, I don't need you pitying me anymore! So why don't you just get lost and stop crowding me with your ThunderClan filth!"

Spiderdusk quickly grabs Cheetahspots shoulders. "Stop pretending! This is _not_ the Cheetahspots who raised eight kits - one litter that didn't belong to her! Don't trick me into believing _that_ Cheetahspots is back, because I know you're faking it!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why are you doing this?"

Cheetahspots shakes Spiderdusk's paws off and stalks away from him, but Spiderdusk intercepts her path.

"I want an answer."

"Move!"

Spiderdusk bristles his fur. "Why are you throwing us away after all we've been through?!"

"Why do you even want this?! Are you that desperate to end up like our parents?!"

Spiderdusk stands there, gaping. Neither side has mentioned the failing relationships of their parents, Duskcloud and Pricklefrost, and Falconwing and Sleetfrost.

"Cheetahspots… What happened between them is _their_ mess that everyone dumped on us. We don't have to follow in their paw prints."

"But everyone knows we were never mates, we just stuck it out because of the kits! What are we now with them gone?!"

Spiderdusk slowly approaches Cheetahspots and carefully places his paw on top of hers, making the splotched she-cat tense with anxiety.

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to try and figure it out if you're up for it."

Cheetahspots looks at Spiderdusk's earnest face, and briefly touches muzzles with him.

"I'm up for it."


	65. 65, Sober

_~ I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party's over? No pain inside, you're my protection. But how do I feel this good sober? ~_ _ **Sober, by P!nk**_

* * *

Chapter 65

" **Sober."**

8/6/17 - 8/7/17 - 8/9/17 - 8/10/17 - 8/11/17 - 8/12/17

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

 _He never resented his long fur coat until now. Every_ strand seems to rebel against his grooming and poke up like thistle, much to Cloudypaw's frustration.

 _This look only suits Breezepaw, not me!_

Cloudypaw continues to groom himself while Thrushwing talks to Eaglepaw and Breezepaw.

"Stay with your mentors if you feel overwhelmed, and it's okay to be friends with the other apprentices, but don't tell them everything."

"Understand, Eaglepaw?" Breezepaw says to his sister. Eaglepaw responds with a push to his shoulder.

Thrushwing nuzzles her two kits before leaving with the chosen cats. Maplecloud nuzzles Lightningpaw and Honeypaw, then uses her paw to flatten Cloudypaw's stubborn fur.

"There. Nice and handsome." Maplecloud purrs.

"Mom…"

"Just like your father."

" _Mom!"_ Cloudypaw hisses under his breath. Maplecloud licks his forehead before Cloudypaw leaves for his mentor, Drizzlefall.

Acornfall and Mistpool bid farewell to their mates, Driftcloud and Hawkfeather, while in the nursery expecting their kits.

 _ThunderClan is already big enough. Why do we need more kits to fill up the gorge?_

Cloudypaw keeps in pace with Drizzlefall as his Clanmates cross the moorland, another group of cats begin to merge with them.

 _This must be WindClan._

Just ahead, Cloudypaw can see Honeypaw, Eaglepaw, Breezepaw and Lightningpaw glaring at a black tom apprentice, who gives him an equally sharp yellow gaze, along with a dark brown tabby tom.

 _Wait, that's Ravenpaw and Cedarpaw, isn't it?_ Cloudypaw already knows where this is going.

That's when a blue she-cat with black stripes and white paws and a sand brown she-cat appear around Ravenpaw and Cedarpaw.

"Hi, I'm Jaypaw!"

Cedarpaw glares at Jaypaw in disbelief.

"What are you doing? They're _ThunderClan_ cats!"

Jaypaw looks at her denmate. "I know, I can _smell_ , remember?"

Ravenpaw rolls his eyes. "Come on. Their _half-Clan_ , remember?"

Jaypaw gives Ravenpaw the stink eye when he and Cedarpaw go ahead of them.

" _Anyway._ I'm Jaypaw, and this is my sister, Sandpaw."

The sandy brown she-cat nods to the ThunderClan denmates. Cloudypaw relaxes his shoulders.

 _Crisis avoided._

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

"Watch your step." Reedpaw supports Streampaw's weight with his shoulder as they cross the bridge. ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats were waiting on the island when their Clan arrived.

Streampaw feels a harsh shove almost knock her and Reedpaw down. Leafshade and Tawnymoon stride past Streampaw with snide looks, just like their mother, Patchflower.

Only warriors for two days and now the sisters have more of a reason to look down on her. Even though Firestorm puts them in their place, it still lingers.

 _Whatever. They'll never pick on me when I get my name._

Ever since their talk, Firestorm's training in fights not only extend in the day, but also at night.

"I always feel my best while others are sleeping." He had said.

Streampaw found it weird, and somewhat ominous, that Firestorm would say that. They were ShadowClan cats, of course they like the dark.

"Where'd Fuzzypaw go? I just saw him." Reedpaw looks at the crowd. Streampaw follows her brother's lead, and finds a long, dark brown fur coat with some ThunderClan apprentices.

Reedpaw looks at Streampaw. "Let's check it out. It's better than hanging around the stuck-up sisters all night."

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

The ThunderClan apprentices talk excitedly with three ShadowClan apprentices by the time RiverClan arrived. Snowpelt left Thistlefang to talk to Hawkfeather.

She sees a strange sight in the knot of WindClan warriors. Spiderdusk keeping his tail entwined with Cheetahspots' tail tip, the splotched she-cat tries to pretend that she doesn't notice the black tom.

"Snowpelt…"

The white-silver flecked she-cat stiffens at the sound of Beechclaw's voice. Sure enough, the black, thick furred RiverClan warrior is… calmer than the last time she saw him.

Beechclaw sighs. "I… I don't know how to make it up to you… But, I'm sorry for, well, everything that I put you through."

Snowpelt stares at Beechclaw carefully, noticing a subtle change in Beechclaw's body language.

"I know it's not much to make up for all I've done to you and… Thistlefang, but I apologize for being such a frog brain."

Snowpelt can tell Beechclaw is genuinely remorseful.

"I'll forgive you… If you can forgive me for not stopping this before it got out of hand."

Beechclaw chuckles. "No need. I kinda needed the wake up call."

" _Snowpelt?"_

Thistlefang pads next to Snowpelt close, entwining his tail with hers, and squaring his shoulders in an aggressive manner unusual to cats who know him. Beechclaw stares at the dark brown tabby evenly.

He nods to Thistlefang before heading toward his Clanmates. Beechclaw sits near Carpstream, who places her paw on his shoulder for support.

At the same time, Beechclaw feels free.

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

The white she-cat expected this to happen. Lightningpaw waits for her answer as did his denmates. Reedpaw and Fuzzypaw look at each other warily before turning to the horizontal striped tom.

"She's a cat of few words." Fuzzypaw said.

"Still… She hasn't said anything since she came over here." Honeypaw points out.

Feeling dread creep over her, Streampaw looks at Fuzzypaw. _'Is it okay that I leave?'_

"Uh, how come no words came out of her mouth?" Breezepaw asks.

"Is she broken?" Lightningpaw adds. "She's not making any voices."

Reedpaw bristles his fur in offense, while Streampaw slowly backs away.

"Lightningpaw!" Honeypaw exclaims, shouldering her brother, hard. "That is absolutely rude!"

' _Seriously.'_ Streampaw huffs.

Lightningpaw points to Streampaw. "See? Her lips are moving but there's no words!"

Cloudypaw lashes his tail. "For crying out loud she's just mute! Why are you making it sound bad?"

Streampaw freezes up from the attention she's receiving.

 _This is bad. What should I do now?_

"Greetings, apprentices."

Firestorm nearly scared Streampaw out of her fur. The apprentices look at the ginger tabby in awe.

"Would you mind if I take Streampaw?" He asks Reedpaw and Fuzzypaw. Firestorm sweeps his tail around his apprentice and leaves with her without waiting for an answer.

"Never let them push you around." Firestorm growls softly. "Especially ThunderClan cats. When we battle them, they won't mock you over one flaw."

* * *

 _ **~ Ashfire ~**_

Ice blue eyes scan the crowd, all four Clans were talking to each other.

"Hey, I think I see Aspenpaw and his sisters." Harepounce points to the gold brown tom sticking close to Poppypaw.

Ashfire flicks his tail. "You go ahead, I'll stay here."

Harepounce frowns. "Y-You can't live your life in anger, you know."

The white and brown tom quickly made a beeline to Aspenpaw before Ashfire could lash out at him. Ashfire growls and looks away.

 _How dare he tell me what to feel. Am I the only one thinking of Sedgepaw's murderer?_

Ashfire looks over the group of ShadowClan cats, and sets his gaze on two yellow eyes. Firepaw gives him a knowing smile.

Ashfire gets up from his place and pads to Firepaw.

 _I thought this Clan would have grown out of their ignorance, but I was horribly wrong. I'll take matters into my own paws. Sedgepaw's murderer will be brought to justice._

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

" _All cats gather around the leader's tree, the Gathering is about to begin!"_

After Honeypaw apologized to Reedpaw and Fuzzypaw, she and Lightningpaw sit with Cloudypaw and look up at the tree.

Brackenstar is seen by the cats below.

"I am pleased to announce that we have many new warriors with us tonight. Rabbitfoot, Deerstripe, Springfern, Gorsewing, Hollowtail, Kestrelstep, Flowerfrost, Dapplewing, Mousepelt, Dustcloud, Ambertail, Beewhisker, Brownclaw, Rockfur, Fogcloud, Nettlestripe, Palespots, Thicketfur, Flyfall, Bristlewing, Orangewhisker, Woollyclaw, Plumfeather and Palepad. And two apprentices Fallowpaw and Mottlepaw.

Also, Brightflower and Mintpelt have five kits, three toms and two she-kits, and Furzeheart and Dawncloud are expecting their own kits soon."

 _How can he_ not _be out of breath after such a long speech?!_ Cloudypaw marveled in absolute disbelief while Lightningpaw lashes his tail.

"He didn't even mention us _allowing_ them to live with us!"

"You honestly expect a leader to admit that he had to crawl to another Clan for help?" Eaglepaw scoffs.

"We have also suffered the loss of Sedgepaw, who was found killed on ThunderClan territory. That is all WindClan has to report."

Brackenstar steps back for Heatherstar to take his place.

"ShadowClan has seven new apprentices. Doepaw, Adderpaw, Mudpaw, Streampaw, Fuzzypaw and Reedpaw. We have three new warriors as well. Firestorm, Tawnymoon, and Leafshade. We also have Milkpaw, who is training under Owlflight as a medicine cat apprentice."

"Our camp sustained a small fire outbreak moons ago, and our deputy, Rabbitstep, died in the fire. In his place is Swiftstrike, the new deputy of ShadowClan."

" _Swiftstrike! Swiftstrike!"_

"That is all ShadowClan has to report."

Cloudypaw sees a jet black tom with long fur trying not to look nervous on the deputy's tree. Just below, the ShadowClan warrior, Firestorm, gives Swiftstrike a glare without anyone noticing.

 _Why isn't he happy for his Clanmate? Did he want to become deputy?_

Heatherstar steps back for Littlestar to step up.

"I'm proud to announce that we have new warriors with us tonight. Sageleaf, Poppyflower, Hollyflame, Aspenstone, Flashpad and Cherrystem. We also have new apprentices, Cloudypaw, Honeypaw, Lightningpaw, Breezepaw and Eaglepaw. Mistpool and Acornfall have moved to the nursery expecting kits."

Littlestar takes a deep breath.

"Our deputy, Lightstripe, has been killed by a badger."

Gasps of shock and disbelief ripple through the crowd at the mention of Lightstripe.

"In his place, Finchblaze is the new deputy of ThunderClan."

" _Finchblaze! Finchblaze!"_

"I also have something to share with you, Heatherstar."

The light brown tabby looks at Littlestar quizzically.

"One of my warriors - who was an apprentice at the time - reported that they saw one of your warriors playing with a match."

"A match?" Heatherstar echoes.

"What's a match?" Cloudypaw asks himself.

"It's a small box that creates…"

"Fire." Heatherstar cuts Littlestar off. "Cats who joined my Clan told me of an object that does that. Which of my warriors are you accusing?"

Littlestar tenses up hearing the hint of growl in the usually calm Heatherstar's voice.

"She told me it was Firestorm."

The ShadowClan cats immediately jump to Firestorm's defense.

" _That's absolutely ridiculous!"_

" _ThunderClan is spewing lies!"_

" _Judgemental, self righteous kittypets!"_

Breezepaw bristles with outrage. "Who are they calling kittypets?!"

"They got outsiders in their own Clan, hypocrites!" Lightningpaw adds.

Heatherstar raises her tail to silence her Clan.

"Maybe you're mistaken. Firestorm is a loyal, and respected warrior. I doubt he would risk the forest by playing with matches."

Littlestar frowns at her reply. He notices small clouds floating over the moon, and he reluctantly dips his head to her. Heatherstar backs away for Olivestar to take over.

"RiverClan is thriving this leafbare…"

A majority of non-RiverClan senior warriors were rolling their eyes at the comment.

"We have grown in numbers in the form of loners. Two of our queens have given birth to kits-."

Olivestar suddenly paused looking down at a dark brown tom, then sighs.

"Daisypelt has given birth to Ferretleap's kits, two toms and two she-kits. Grasskit, Shadekit, Robinkit and Lilackit."

" _Wait, what?!"_

Cloudypaw bristles his fur in alarm as cats around him voice their own opinions and fears.

 _Was Daisypelt a bad cat? But then why would she have a mate and kits?_

"Frecklespots has also given birth to a single kit, a tom named Swankit. Fallenbird has moved into the nursery. RiverClan has also gained two new warriors, Whitefang and Pebblestep!"

" _Whitefang! Pebblestep! Whitefang! Pebblestep!"_

Olivestar looks at Heatherstar. "I also like to make a request-."

"You're _not_ getting Otterheart and Smokeclaw's kits and that's final." Heatherstar quickly replies.

* * *

 _ **~ Reedpaw ~**_

The dark grey tom narrows his eyes.

 _Why are they still trying to take us away?!_

"Look, I've been thinking about that and decided that we will take one cat and leave the other two alone."

Fuzzypaw is next to Blackhawk with the same dismay, while Streampaw looks at Heatherstar with fear filled eyes.

 _Heatherstar won't let them separate us. She'll never let it happen._ Reedpaw assures himself.

The ShadowClan leader flattens her ears.

"If Applefoot is insistent on meeting her grandkits she will see them on the next Gathering, but it seems cruel to separate littermates from each other after their old enough to know what's going on."

The ShadowClan cats yowl in agreement.

" _You can't take what's ours!"_

" _Kits belong with their parents!"_

Olivestar scoffs. "That hardly means a thing to us, _sister._ And in case you've forgotten - Otterheart was a _RiverClan_ cat before going… astray. Therefore her kits should be with us."

Some cats were whispering about the "sister" part, while the majority have their attention on Heatherstar for her next move.

"I will say this for _one last time_ : the apprentices will _**stay**_ in ShadowClan, and become strong and loyal _**ShadowClan**_ cats like their parents, and grandparents before them. Are. We. Clear?"

A tense silence grips the island. Reedpaw can see Dewpelt glaring daggers at a RiverClan cat, while Firestorm looks tempted in his unsheathed claws if Streampaw wasn't next to him.

Reedpaw looks at the sky, the moon is bright and full.

 _Please don't permit them to fight! StarClan, do something!_

Olivestar gives Heatherstar a stare that seems to have a hidden meaning that they don't know, and nods. "We are clear."

Littlestar frowns at the sight and signals his Clan to leave.

"WindClan, we are leaving as well!" Brackenstar said.

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

"Featherwing, we need to talk."

The light grey she-cat halts her steps as Swiftstrike stands close to her.

"You're going to get me in trouble."

Swiftstrike blinks. "I haven't seen you in moons. Please, we need to-."

"I can't see you anymore."

Swiftstrike stares at Featherwing. "Y-You don't mean that…"

Featherwing lashes her tail. "Greencough _killed_ four of my Clanmates, greencough that _I_ brought into the Clan after seeing you! StarClan sent me a warning - I can't keep doing this!

The ShadowClan deputy reaches for her paw. "I'm sorry for that. Featherwing, there has to be a better way."

"... I wish there was." Featherwing feels her throat threatening to close on her, to keep the words from coming out.

"But it kills me that I have to lie to my mother, father, and my littermates. I have never told lies until I started seeing you."

"Then I'll step down as deputy and join ThunderClan if it would make you happy."

 _Yes._

"No!" Featherwing forces herself to say. "I won't let you give up your position! A deputyship is the greatest honor, and I won't let you risk it over an affair!"

Swiftstrike's blue eyes glisten and Featherwing forces herself to look away.

"Lead your Clan with the strength you have, Swiftstrike. I hope you have a great life."

Featherwing races off without looking back, hearing Swiftstrike call her name. The light grey she-cat keeps herself in the back, caught up in her emotional throes.

* * *

 _ **~ Thrushwing ~**_

"Is Olivestar really Heatherstar's sister?" Cloudypaw asks Drizzlefall.

"I'm not sure, but it's none of our business." Drizzlefall replies.

Thrushwing returns to camp and checks on Foxflame, who is sleeping. She gently shakes his shoulder, making him wake up.

"Oh, you're back…"

"Sorry to wake you."

Foxflame yawns. "It was supposed to be a nap, but it turned into a sleep. How were Eaglepaw and Breezepaw? Did they start a fight?"

Thrushwing shakes her head. "No. I think there was a disagreement over a mute ShadowClan apprentice."

"Wait, mute as in they can't talk?"

"There isn't any other meaning."

Foxflame grunts. "Poor thing, to be born in ShadowClan of all places."

Thrushwing turns around. "I'm sorry to walk you-."

"Stop apologizing." Foxflame said softly. "I'm not old enough yet."

"... Actually, Thrushwing."

The cream brown she-cat looks at her mate.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self."

Thrushwing scoffs. "My old self is a scared little rabbit…"

"I meant after you calmed down… You know, if you ever get into something, you know you have me."

Foxflame frowns and looks at his bad leg. "Okay, that might have not been a good example. But you have Stormwhisker and Lionfang."

Thrushwing brushes her muzzle with Foxflame before leaving to her nest and sleep.

" _Thrushwing… Look at me."_

 _Thrushwing wiggles her front paw, and slowly opens her eyes. A dark gold, handsome face gives her a glare. Thrushwing quickly rises only for his huge paw to slam her down._

" _Not so brave now, are you?" Lionstar taunts._

 _Thrushwing swallows and sees Lionstar raise his claws._

" _You won't get away with this… You were defeated before, it will happen again."_

 _Thrushwing feels a cold pain in her face and the darkness overwhelming her._

* * *

 _ **~ Stormwhisker ~**_

" _How could this have happened?"_

" _She was stressed but she wouldn't take her own life, would she?"_

Stormwhisker returns from moonhigh patrol to find a crowd gathered around the warriors den. Lionfang notices him approach.

"Stormwhisker, it's Thrushwing."

The dark blue tom sees Finchblaze carrying a heap of cream brown fur over his shoulder with Duskshade and Suncloud close to him.

Stormwhisker's green eyes widen. "Mother-?! What happened?!"

Foxflame had been trying to get through the crowd and quickly leaves to find Thrushwing's dead body laid down. Her face looks slashed dozens of times, and her flank is covered in scars, bleeding.

Foxflame's amber eyes scan Thrushwing in disbelief, and sits on his haunches and shakes his head. "No… I just talked to her…"

Stormwhisker and Lionfang notice a dark brown fur escaping the crowd of curious apprentices.

 _Eaglepaw._

Lionfang nods. "I'll speak to her."

Lionfang goes after his young sister while Stormwhisker looks at his mother's body.

 _These are too vicious to be self inflicted. Plus, she's not crazy. No matter what they said._

"My StarClan, Stormwhisker…"

Stormwhisker gives Emberheart a look until he sees an earnest look of remorse.

"I'm so sorry… I don't…"

"It's okay." Stormwhisker grunts. Emberheart didn't believe him. She stands by his shoulder as Littlestar approaches Thrushwing.

His pale amber eyes were filled with grief as he recalls Whisperclaw, his mother. Stormwhisker leans on Emberheart's shoulder as tears fall from his muzzle.

* * *

 _ **~ Suncloud ~**_

Once again she is grateful to have moments with Spottedberry. Suncloud takes a brief rest until sunrise, while Thrushwing's mysterious death is still fresh on cats' minds.

"It was horrible." She hears Featherwing mumble.

"StarClan wanted Thrushwing."

"What good did that do?" Featherwing growls, unnatural ill tempered. "Her sons are devastated, Foxflame won't leave her grave and her only daughter won't stop crying! Why does StarClan have to be so cruel to innocent cats?"

Suncloud's whiskers quiver. "Featherwing, you shouldn't say that. You need to relax before you harm your kits."

The light grey she-cat pauses, then slowly looks at Suncloud.

"What do you mean…?"

"You're expecting kits, Featherwing. You're three days along."

Featherwing stares at her medicine cat as her weight becomes heavier.

"Great…"

"Are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

"Yes, rest…"


	66. 66, Helpless

_~ Helpless! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit. I'm helpless, down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em. ~_ _ **Helpless, from "Hamilton"**_

* * *

Chapter 66

" **Helpless."**

8/12/17 - 8/13/17 - 8/14/17

* * *

 _The ShadowClan warriors were still stunned by_ the conformation that Heatherstar is Olivestar's half sister. According to her, told by her own mother, they shared a father. And their father was Olivestar's mother's mate _before_ he had eyes on Heatherstar's mother.

It went on for moons until she and Olivestar were born, their father had been the only brown tabby in RiverClan, and Heatherstar's mother was never close with the toms in her day. But when he went to the Gathering, he announced that was Heatherstar's father and went to ShadowClan to be with her mother, leaving Olivestar's mother heartbroken and Olivestar without a father.

With Heatherstar as leader, none of the warriors had anything to complain except for a tiny discomfort with her being half-Clan.

* * *

 _ **~ Foxfur ~**_

"Have you seen Vinewhisker giving Poolheart looks?"

Foxfur looks at Leafshade. "How so?"

"When I was an apprentice, he'd always tag along as an excuse to talk to her."

"That's weird." Sorrelcloud said.

"Even more weird than Shrewnose helping out Milkpaw."

Foxfur blinks. "Wait - I thought you said medicine cats aren't allowed to have a mate."

"They aren't, but Shrewnose isn't getting the hint." Leafshade flicks her tail.

"I don't know what he sees in _her."_

Foxfur never understands why Leafshade and her sister, Tawnymoon, have such strong hostility toward their half-sister. The she-cats knew Patchflower was the one who filled their heads with lies, but never openly spoke about it.

"So, what about Dewpelt?" Sorrelcloud hopes to change the subject, and Leafshade quickly draws her attention to the question.

"Oh, yeah, how is your admirer?"

The former kittypet-turned-warrior bristles her ginger fur.

"If you're referring to my _stalker_ \- no, I don't want to talk about him!"

"But he's so handsome!" Sorrelcloud gushes. "He's got that rugged, bad-tom persona going for him."

Foxfur lashes her tail. "Did you forget that rude comment he made about poor Streampaw? He was lucky Firestorm didn't set him straight, because I was tempted to do so."

"He was trying to be funny." Leafshade insists.

"By making fun of a cat's disability?!"

Foxfur seethes and stands up. "I need to go hunting."

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

Firestorm's long claws miss Streampaw by an inch when she ducks her head. Streampaw lunges forward with her front paws out, grabs his neck and swings around and lands on his back.

Firestorm rolls on his back, crushing Streampaw under his weight. The white she-cat quickly stands up to see Firestorm's teeth. Streampaw jumps back from the bite, lashing her tail about.

Firestorm snorts, standing up. "Good dodge. Although I want you to start fighting back with your claws."

Streampaw blinks at her mentor. _'But that's against the warrior code!'_

"Sometimes you have to break a few rules to reach success."

' _I'm not using my claws.'_

Firestorm shakes his head. "You'll learn."

Firestorm turns around and feels Streampaw's tail touch his flank, and looks at her.

' _Is it true… that you're the one who set the fire?'_

Firestorm narrows his eyes. "Of course not."

Streampaw frowns at his quick response. _'But Littlestar said…'_

"Do you believe some shrunken down apprentice-leader instead of _me?_ Your mentor?"

Streampaw couldn't find the words, being scorched by Firestorm's burning yellow gaze.

"I'll take that as a no." He growls. "Let's try that move one more time. With gusto!"

* * *

 _ **~ Milkpaw ~**_

The ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice looks over her shoulder to make sure Shrewnose is keeping up with her.

Shrewnose often helps her with gathering herbs when Owlflight is busy, and Milkpaw is always grateful for his help.

Milkpaw and Shrewnose stop near the medicine cat den.

"Thank you so much. I should've known this would be too much for me to handle." She told Shrewnose.

The dark brown tabby nods. "It's no problem."

Shrewnose pads away and nuzzles Mallowfrost's shoulder.

"It won't be long before ShadowClan has more kits." Owlflight said.

Milkpaw sees a warning glint in her mentor's green eyes, and she had no idea what he meant.

* * *

 _ **~ Bluestorm ~**_

" _Bluestorm, hey, lake to Blue!"_

Bluestorm snaps out of his trance to look at Chestnutfur and Cloudfire.

"You've taken a trip to StarClan and back. What happened?" Cloudfire asks.

Bluestorm ruffles his fur and shrugs his shoulders. "I just spaced out, nothing more."

Chestnutfur looks over his shoulder and smirks.

"No, no. I saw you staring at Doepaw back there."

"Doepaw, really?" Cloudfire chuckles.

Bluestorm narrows his eyes. "What's wrong with Doepaw?"

"Nothing, but you took the bait just as I told Chestnutfur you would."

Bluestorm looks away only to find Doepaw gathering moss with Streampaw.

"There it is again!" Chestnutfur exclaims, grabbing Bluestorm's attention.

"Don't jump on me about this sort of thing when _you_ still haven't asked Fernblossom the important question."

If cats were able to blush, Chestnutfur would be doing just that and his dark red fur coat would have hidden it.

"S-She knows we're mates!"

"How, if you never _asked_ her?"

Chestnutfur notices Cloudfire giving him a look. "We're not talking about me - we're talking about Bluestorm's inability to admit he likes Doepaw!"

Bluestorm rolls his dark amber eyes.

* * *

 _ **~ Doepaw ~**_

Doepaw notices Streampaw staring over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

Streampaw looks to her. _'I think Bluestorm is staring at you.'_

 _What?! Bluestorm is staring at me?!_

Doepaw coughs and glances over her shoulder a couple of times.

"Are you sure he is?"

Streampaw nods, making Doepaw internally jump around like a rabbit. The light brown tabby she-cat steals a chance to look. Bluestorm looks her way and locks eyes with her. Doepaw quickly looks at Streampaw with a huge smile on her white muzzle.

"He looked at me!"

Streampaw nods, smiling as well.

"And who knows? Firestorm will look at you, too!"

Streampaw frowns and throws a piece of moss at Doepaw.

* * *

 _ **~ Poolheart ~**_

 _I don't know if I should do this._

Even with Vinewhisker by her side, Poolheart is scared. Cats were talking about them, but not as much, even then it still would have made it to Marshfoot and Frostpool by now.

Vinewhisker gives her a supportive nudge toward the elder's den. Frostpool is grooming her chest, and Marshfoot notices Poolheart enter with Vinewhisker right behind her.

The brown she-cat waits for Vinewhisker to stand next to her.

"Hi, Mom."

Frostpool looks up at her daughter. "Poolheart! This is a pleasant surprise."

"Why's _he_ here?" Marshfoot jerks his head to Vinewhisker.

Poolheart looks at Frostpool for support, and the white she-cat picks up on it.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Marshfoot's penetrating stare burns through Poolheart's pelt.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Vinewhisker."

"We know who he is. Why is he here?" Marshfoot continues to glare at the tall, dark grey tom.

Poolheart shuffles her paws. "He's my mate."

Marshfoot's eyes widen with shock, while Frostpool is pleased.

"Are you?"

Vinewhisker dips his head to Poolheart's parents.

"Come here." Marshfoot orders Vinewhisker. Poolheart doesn't like the look in her father's eyes, and Frostpool calls her over.

"Poolheart. You're still a bit young to be taking a mate. Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

Poolheart hasn't forgotten Vinewhisker's shy approach. He refurbishes her nest while she's gone, and gives her the biggest prey and goes on walks with her, telling her about his life before the Clans.

Frostpool nods and looks at Marshfoot with almost disapproval.

"- And if you even _try_ hurting Poolheart, I will personally kill you and dump your body where no one will ever find you."

Poolheart quickly moves to Vinewhisker's side and is surprised to see no initial fear on his face.

"Oh, knock it off, you old mushroom!" Frostpool snaps at Marshfoot. She huffs and looks at Poolheart and Vinewhisker.

"You two have our blessings."

* * *

 _ **~ Heatherstar ~**_

"I can't believe she would let her mother's grudge extend to this day."

Heatherstar weaves her tail around Blackhawk's.

"I can't imagine how it feels to be rejected by someone who is supposed to raise you."

Blackhawk brushes muzzles with his mate. "Olivestar is responsible for her decisions. You can't blame yourself for your father selfishly leading on both your mothers."

"It comes with the territory."

Heatherstar can still remember the glares she received as a kit, and ridiculed by the kits and apprentices. All because of her father's decision to come out, without thinking about how it will effect her.

"Still, we must prepare for an attack from RiverClan if Olivestar decides to go through with her attack."

"Isn't it dangerous? You're on your second life, aren't you?"

Heatherstar stands firm in her posture. "I will defend ShadowClan to my last breath."

* * *

 _ **~ Smokeclaw ~**_

Smokeclaw followed Otterheart in the forest close to the Greenleaf Twolegplace that late evening.

"You shouldn't be here. Someone will get suspicious." He told her.

"Because I'm a RiverClan spy, right?"

Smokeclaw sits next to Otterheart and wraps his tail around her.

"Heatherstar will fight for our kits. She's fair, and Olivestar will have to give up and never bring it up again."

Otterheart flattens her ears. "Don't tell me pretty words… I see how they look at them, especially Streampaw. They are looking for an excuse to give up the kits. Frecklespots and Heavyclaw were long gone to me when I left, but the kits…"

Smokeclaw touches his nose on her shoulder. The dark grey tom allows Otterheart to rests her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Otterheart gets off his shoulder and stares at the path ahead.

"Do you see that?" She whispers to him.

Smokeclaw follows her gaze, glistening bodies move through the bushes and trees, like weasels, eyes gleam in the darkness.

Smokeclaw bristles his fur as he makes Otterheart get up and run to camp.

RiverClan is finally attacking.

* * *

 **I blame/credit my mother for blasting Hamilton music in the house every weekend, getting me hooked on the music, and giving me the title for the chapter. :) ~ Kyubi**


	67. 67, Bring Me to Life

_~ Wake me up inside, wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. ~_ _ **Bring Me to Life, by Evanescence**_

* * *

Chapter 67

" **Bring Me to Life."**

8/14/17 - 8/15/17

* * *

 _ **~ Olivestar ~**_

" _Look closely at the ShadowClan cats, Olivepaw."_

 _The brown tabby she-cat did as she was told and looks at the crowd. There, she sees a handsome light brown tabby sitting with a black furred queen._

" _Yes, right there. That's your father, biologically."_

 _Olivepaw looks at her silver furred mother. "Why is he in ShadowClan?"_

" _Dustfur was born RiverClan, but that she-cat stole him from you by giving him that kit."_

 _Olivepaw follows her mother's paw to a light brown tabby sitting shyly in the back._

" _So, she's my sister?"_

 _Olivepaw's mother glares at her. "She will never be your sister! Listen to me, Olivepaw, that kit is the reason why your father abandoned you. If_ she _hadn't been born, that she-cat would never have stolen Dustfur, and you would still have a father. Never forget that. Heatherpaw is the reason for your suffering."_

Olivestar drags herself into the present as she quickly approaches the entrance of the camp. The RiverClan warriors behind her surge through like a school of fish and throw themselves on the ShadowClan warriors.

" _ **Olivestar!"**_

The brown tabby sees Heatherstar racing straight for her with anger in her blue eyes. Smirking, Olivestar charges and meets with her half-sister in teeth and claws.

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

The flurry of attacking cats sent Streampaw's head spinning. She sees a light grey tom lunging for her before she dodges. A dark brown and white tom follows him with a black tabby she-cat.

"It's the broken apprentice!" The light grey tom exclaims.

The dark brown tom slices Streampaw's forehead, nearly missing her eyes.

"Go on, scream for your mom!" The dark brown tom crows.

"She can't! She's _mute_!" The black tabby jeers.

Streampaw dodges the dark brown tom's attack as the black tabby lunges for her. Streampaw moved back and grabs her by the scruff, throwing her aside before lunging at the skinny, light grey tom.

She claws his ears and jumps off his stomach to attack the dark brown tom. Her claws rip off the long fur, and she sees the same black tabby coming for her. Streampaw jumps back for the she-cat to fall on top of the tom.

"Get off, Bramblepaw!"

Streampaw looks around for any ginger fur in the crowd before the skinny tom attacks her again. Streampaw bites on his ear as she feels his claws on her left shoulder.

Streampaw stands on her hind legs and pushes the skinny tom off. That's when Fuzzypaw comes in and claws the skinny tom on his stomach and muzzle.

" _That's_ for calling my sister broken!" He growls.

Hearing his outburst, Adderpaw, Mudpaw and Doepaw come to his side. Bramblepaw notices the numbers and pushes the dark brown tom on his paws.

"We're outnumbered! We have to go to our mentors!"

The RiverClan apprentices quickly retreat from the ShadowClan apprentices. Streampaw now sees Firestorm glaring at her with sharp disapproval as he returns to the fight.

 _Oh, great. What did I do now?_

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

The dark brown she-cat ignores the small dread festering in her belly seeing her former Clanmates. Berrystripe is the first cat she sees.

"You traitor!"

Otterheart dodges the scratch and claws Berrystripe's ears and face. The cream she-cat yowls and manages to slice Otterheart's healed scars on her face. A wave of anger washes over Otterheart as she bites Berrystripe's paw and claws her shoulder.

Berrystripe wails and kicks Otterheart away and runs off. Otterheart snorts and whirls around, standing face to face with Carpstream.

 _Oh, no…_

Her RiverClan best friend is equally distressed to be facing Otterheart in battle, she had been hoping not to face her so early.

Otterheart and Carpstream then give each other a knowing glare: _"Our Clan comes first."_

Carpstream lunges and claws Otterheart's muzzle, Otterheart bites Carpstream's front paw, and sinks her claws into the light grey she-cat's shoulder. Carpstream jerks back, and tufts of her fur are ripped off her shoulder.

Carpstream goes in again and rolls Otterheart around in teeth and claws. Otterheart sinks her teeth into Carpstream's exposed, soft neck. The RiverClan she-cat shrieks and tries to break free of Otterheart's grip.

Beechclaw tears from the crowd and sinks his claws into Otterheart's shoulders to pull her off of Carpstream.

Carpstream, however, gets up and glares at Beechclaw.

"I didn't need your help!"

Otterheart looks at the two curiously as Carpstream gives her a long stare before being pulled away by Beechclaw.

 _Since when they become friends?_

Otterheart didn't have time to dwell on her question when she hears a ShadowClan yowl over the clamor.

" _Come to the entrance! They're stealing Reedpaw!"_

* * *

 _ **~ Reedpaw ~**_

"Get off of me!" Reedpaw thrashes furiously as Bouldertooth pins him on his stomach and grabs his scruff. Skyflower, Toadheart, Curlyfur and Bearskip block and ShadowClan from stopping them.

Reedpaw scores his claws in Bouldertooth's eye, prompting the big tom to let go. Reedpaw is instantly blocked by a yellow she-cat who has Fuzzypaw in her jaws.

 _Is that… Grandmother?!_

Reedpaw bristles his fur at Applefoot. "You can't do this to us!"

Applefoot is suddenly knocked over by a big, white and ginger tom. Fuzzypaw runs to Reedpaw and leads him away from their captors.

Applefoot glares at Heavyclaw. "Why did you do that?! I had him!"

Heavyclaw grunts. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

Meanwhile, Reedpaw looks for any sign of Lichenfall when he sees Streampaw battling a silver and white tabby. Something is very familiar about the tabby…

"She's fighting Silversnow!" Fuzzypaw gasps. He looks at Reedpaw. "Let's help her!"

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

Streampaw refuses to let Silversnow overwhelm her with her size, she grabs Silversnow by the shoulders and throws her on the ground.

" _Streampaw!"_

Fuzzypaw and Reedpaw rush Silversnow as the RiverClan deputy gets back up. Streampaw meets the silver tabby with claws on her foreleg and ears. Fuzzypaw bites her hind leg while Reedpaw claws Silversnow's flank.

Blinded by blood in her eyes, Silversnow shakes off Fuzzypaw and Reedpaw and charges for Streampaw wildly, with claws aiming for her eyes.

Streampaw feels a rough shove on her side and a shriek.

 _Firestorm?_ She was sure her mentor was here, until she sees Quailheart fall on the ground with blood covering her eyes and under her jaw, underneath Silversnow's claws.

" _Silversnow! Olivestar needs you!"_ Called a handsome black tom. The RiverClan quickly abandons her victim, unknown to her. Streampaw stares at the body of Doepaw's mother in horror.

 _What am I going to tell Doepaw?_

* * *

 _ **~ Heatherstar ~**_

Olivestar snarls as she bites into Heatherstar's shoulder.

"You have no right attacking my Clan!" She shouts, knocking Olivestar away.

"This needs to stop!"

"Give us those cats!" Olivestar roars, raising her paw for a strike. Heatherstar lunges and pins Olivestar down.

"The answer will always be no!"

"I wasn't surprised when you accepted Otterheart into ShadowClan! Just like I wasn't surprised when you allowed those half-WindClan cats to live! You're just like them - half-Clan and soft!"

Heatherstar feels her half-sister's claws hit her cheek as she rolled around and kicks Olivestar off.

"You need to stop believing Snowstep's lies! _He_ cheated on her and Darkflower!"

"Don't waste your breath telling me stories. I stopped believing in fairytales!"

With a swift strike, Heatherstar feels warm blood pour from the side of her neck and blacks out. With what feels like hours, Heatherstar wakes up.

She sees Silversnow run to Olivestar's side, and nervously looks for her own deputy.

 _Where is Swiftstrike? He can't be too far from here._

Olivestar lunges forward with claws unsheathed, and a light brown shape blocks Heatherstar's vision. She looks down and sees Owlflight sprawled out, Olivestar looks at him in shock with bloodstained paws.

" _Look! Olivestar attacked the medicine cat!"_

* * *

 _ **~ Mosscloud ~**_

" _Look! Olivestar attacked the medicine cat!"_

Mosscloud instinctively looks at the clearing where Heatherstar gives her announcements; Owlflight is lying still in between Heatherstar and Olivestar.

"Owlflight!" She cried, rushing toward her brother. Fernblossom, Shrewnose and Smokeclaw run to their older brother as well. Fernblossom touches Owlflight's flank as RiverClan and ShadowClan watch silently, Milkpaw gazes at her mentor with anxiety.

Fernblossom sighs with relief. "He's still breathing."

Milkpaw rushes inside the medicine cat den and returns with cobwebs. Bluestorm glares at Olivestar.

"You almost killed our medicine cat!"

"That is atrocious!" Longfoot adds.

Olivestar looks around, flustered and frustrated. "He got in my way!"

"He did it to save _me."_ Heatherstar growls, though her paws were weak from losing a life.

 _He knew I couldn't die a second time, and he wanted to end the fight before more cats were lost._

"Just get out of here!" Tawnymoon spat.

"If Owlflight dies it's _RiverClan's_ fault!" Shrewnose adds with a hiss.

Milkpaw tries to ignore the possibility as she places the chewed cobweb on Owlflight's chest wound.

 _He can't die… He_ won't _die. He's far too valuable to ShadowClan._ Mosscloud prays for her brother to wake up.

Heatherstar glares at the dazed Olivestar. "You need to take your Clan and leave. May StarClan have mercy on your soul."

The ShadowClan cats jeer at the RiverClan leader as she holds Heatherstar's gaze, hatefully. She raises her tail, signaling her cats to follow. The ShadowClan cats hiss and taunt the shame filled RiverClan cats until they disappear.

Mosscloud sees a limp, very light brown shape being pulled by Streampaw and Fuzzypaw.

" _Quailheart, no!"_ Lichenfall runs to his fallen mate with tears staining his eyes. Mudpaw, Adderpaw and Doepaw watch in horror for their mother, Streampaw tries not to look at Doepaw as she pads over.

"What happened?"

Streampaw flattens her ears.

"Streampaw, tell me what happened!" Doepaw begs, tears forming in her bright amber eyes.

' _... Quailheart pushed me away when Silversnow attacked me.'_

Doepaw gapes, while Lichenfall stares at the two she-cats. "What did she say?"

Doepaw looks at her father and Streampaw. "It's nothing."

"It didn't look like _nothing._ I know the look of guilt when I see it, and I know you can tell what she's saying."

Doepaw looks torn between protecting Streampaw and obeying her father. Streampaw pads to Quailheart and pushes her side.

"Wait… She died saving _you?!"_

Streampaw winces at the anger in Lichenfall's voice.

"Silversnow was blinded, she would've killed her!" Reedpaw told his mentor.

"Maybe she should have!" Lichenfall snarls. "My mate _died_ protecting a cat who can't even _speak!"_

"It was RiverClan's fault!" Doepaw sqeauls to her father. Lichenfall turns his angry glare on Streampaw.

"I want you to stay away from Doepaw! I don't want her associating with a menace like _you!"_

"Daddy, that's not fair! _Silversnow_ killed Mom, not Streampaw!"

The white she-cat feels her heart break hearing Doepaw stand up for her, even after inadvertently getting Quailheart killed.

 _No, she died because of_ me. Streampaw slowly backs away and heads for the apprentices den, catching Doepaw's attention.

"Streampaw?"

Mosscloud's grief grows seeing her niece so downhearted. That's when she notices a black shape lying behind the boulder. Mosscloud pads around the boulder and sees blue eyes staring at the sky sightlessly.

* * *

 _ **~ Milkpaw ~**_

" _ **Swiftstrike - no!"**_

Milkpaw looks up from her work to see Mosscloud crying in her paws, Wishfeather and Cloudfire rush to her side and see something behind the boulder. Soon, Weedclaw, Dusktail, and some ShadowClan warriors look at what has Mosscloud in tears.

Wishfeather and Cloudfire carry a dead Swiftstrike on their backs, while Dusktail, Foxfur and Sorrelcloud comfort Mosscloud. Fernblossom and Shrewnose stare at Swiftstrike's body laid out before them.

Milkpaw feels her heart go out to them.

 _Tawnymoon, Leafshade and Firestorm are awful cats, but their still my siblings._

Heatherstar looks at Swiftstrike as cats look at Milkpaw expectingly. The medicine cat apprentice leaves Owlflight to Fernblossom and goes to Swiftstrike.

He had deep claw marks in his shoulder and back, but his throat is ripped out, and still bleeding.

 _I hope his death was quick._

"These are definitely wounds from fighting a cat." Milkpaw told Heatherstar. "They look savage…"

" _RiverClan killed him!"_

" _Death to those fish eaters!"_

"Silence!" Heatherstar orders. The light brown tabby looks at Milkpaw.

"Do we know who killed him?"

"Not until I clean up the blood."

Heatherstar sighs wearily and dips her head to Milkpaw. "Thank you. I know this feels like a heavy burden, but we will help you in any way until Owlflight wakes up."

Milkpaw suddenly feels a chill roll down her spine. She glances over her shoulder and sees Firestorm giving her the strangest of looks.

 _Kestrelwing warned me about the blazing storm taking back it's theirs. He's talking about Firestorm, I know he is. Oh, StarClan, I hope you prove me wrong._

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

Some cats were too shaken up from the attack to go to sleep. She didn't miss the sneers from Mudpaw and Adderpaw. Doepaw gives her a mournful look before laying in her nest.

"Streampaw."

She looks over her shoulder to see Firestorm sitting outside. Leaving her nest and looking at him closely… he looks pleased.

"I'll admit, I thought you were wasting everything that I taught you. But then you attacked the deputy. Sure, you didn't win, but it takes a _true_ warrior to challenge a stronger opponent."

' _Quailheart died.'_

"Quailheart was a fool for meddling in your battle." Firestorm says coldly.

Streampaw lips curl in frustration, fire burns in her light blue eyes.

' _Are you blind to my lips?! Quailheart_ died! _Lichenfall, Mudpaw and Adderpaw hate me - and now Doepaw isn't allowed to talk to me! I could lose my only best friend!'_

Firestorm wraps his front paw around Streampaw. "You don't need friends. You can become stronger on your own if you push away those silly little distractions."

Streampaw shakes off his paw before she becomes swayed.

' _Why do I even bother getting you to understand?! Why did I think I could make any difference becoming a warrior?! I'm just a menace - just like Lichenfall said!'_

Streampaw leaves Firestorm in a huff, making the ginger tabby growl.

 _Just when I thought things were going smoothly._

* * *

 _ **~ Milkpaw ~**_

"I say these words before StarClan… Lichenfall will be deputy of ShadowClan."

Milkpaw listens from inside the den as she cleans off Swiftstrike's pelt. She hears a groan and sees Owlflight beginning to stir.

"Thank StarClan!" She whispers as he lifts his head. Owlflight looks around the medicine cat den.

"Where am-." Owlflight sees Swiftstrike's unmoving body.

"No… Swiftstrike!"

Owlflight threw himself on his brother's body and Milkpaw slowly pulls him away.

"We have to prepare him for burial."

Owlflight nods numbly. "He shouldn't have died… He wouldn't have gone down in a fight like this. Is Heatherstar still alive?"

Milkpaw nods, looking on to check Swiftstrike's paws. She sees tufts of fur in between his claws.

 _Yes! Evidence!_

"I see fur." She reports. Milkpaw gently pulls the tufts out of Swiftstrike's claws, and stares at the ginger, flame colored tufts. Milkpaw's green eyes widen with horror, as her fears are confirmed.

"Did you say you found fur?"

Milkpaw didn't know what she was thinking. She took the tufts and buried them in the dirt before looking at Owlflight.

"No, I was mistaken."

Owlflight searches Milkpaw's face, and sighs. "I'll prepare Swiftstrike for the vigil. You can sleep tonight."

Milkpaw quickly obliged and went to her nest. She looks at the fresh covered dirt where Firestorm's fur rests underneath.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she had made an error in her judgement.

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

With a gasp, Featherwing raises her head from her nest. Acornfall and Mistpool were still asleep, but Featherwing couldn't shake the feeling that something was _terribly_ wrong.

* * *

 **Oh boy. Featherwing doesn't know how right she is. ~ Kyubi**


	68. 68, What Hurts The Most

_~ What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing not loving you, is what I was trying to do. ~_ _ **What Hurts The Most, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 68

" **What Hurts The Most."**

8/15/17 - 8/16/17 - 8/17/17

* * *

 _ **~ Leopardstripe ~**_

 _The loss of Lightstripe was bad enough, but_ the loss of the gentle hearted Thrushwing struck a blow in ThunderClan, even six days after her vigil and burial, and the birth of Acornfall's kits, it still lingers.

Leopardstripe took it upon himself to cheer up Thrushwing's family.

Foxflame was in a foul mood and refuses to have any visitors. Breezepaw ignored Leopardstripe, Eaglepaw was in no mood to hear it. Lionfang just gave him a stink eye before returning to his duties.

Which in Leopardstripe's opinion is better than the response Stormwhisker gave him this morning.

"If you don't get out of my face right this instant, I will _rip_ your face off by your whiskers!"

Leopardstripe quickly sidesteps out of the angry, dark blue tom and avoided him since. Leopardstripe sighs and hears Finchblaze call his name, the dark brown tom scampers toward the ThunderClan deputy.

"I'm putting you on Berryheart's ShadowClan patrol with Flashpad and Sageleaf."

Leopardstripe quickly pads to the assigned patrol with a waving tail.

"Who's ready to whip some ShadowClan tails?"

Berryheart says nothing but give him a questioning look, Flashpad sneers and looks away from him, Sageleaf doesn't look at him at all. Leopardstripe feels his confidence plummet a little.

Berryheart takes the group to the stream, there Leopardstripe sees Lichenfall and his patrol come up.

 _Is it me, or are we always coincidentally meeting with ShadowClan patrols nowadays?_

"Greetings, Lichenfall." Berryheart calls. The brown tabby snorts and leads his patrol away.

"Hey! What's with that disrespect?!" Flashpad snarls.

Mosscloud and Fernblossom stop and look back at Flashpad, angrily.

"Our deputy died. That's all you need to know." Fernblossom said, with a hard voice. Both sisters vanish from sight.

"Swiftstrike died…?" Leopardstripe whispers to himself. "Bad luck, huh?"

"Yes. Very bad luck. You need to be a bit more respectful." Berryheart said sternly.

Leopardstripe flattens his ears.

 _All I was trying to do is cheer them up!_

* * *

Leopardstripe pokes the dead mouse with a heavy heart, still thinking of what Berryheart said.

"Since when do you play with your food?"

Leopardstripe looks up at the stoic face of Sageleaf as she takes her place next to him.

"Since I'm down in the dumps."

Sageleaf flicks her ear. "I understand what you were trying to do, but cats grieve differently. Cheering them up might make it seem like you don't take death seriously."

"I do, too." Leopardstripe said quickly. "There was a flood right before you showed up. Sweetflower, who's Ripplefeather, Seedwhisker, Drizzlefall and Creeksong's mom, she died in the flood along with Dawnleaf and Sneezeclaw. I've seen cats cry before, I didn't want anyone feeling down like that."

"You grieve to help move on." Sageleaf said. "If you repress it through a fake smile you will never recover properly."

Sageleaf suddenly looks at her paws. "Although, I never grieved properly, either…"

Leopardstripe stands up and presses himself close to Sageleaf, flashing a cheesy grin. "I guess I'll cheer _you_ up from now on!"

Cats look over to the two and purr with amusement, but Sageleaf is frantically trying to push Leopardstripe off.

"Would you act your age?! Cats are staring at us!"

"That's because you're yowling." Leopardstripe snickers. Sageleaf bites her bottom lip and refuses to smile.

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

"Featherwing?"

The light grey she-cat looks up at her cream colored brother.

"Yes, what is it?" Featherwing wanted to sleep for the evening, plus she hasn't spoken to Berryheart since he tried to bring up Swiftstrike's questions about her. Berryheart looks around the empty nursery with relief.

"I just ran into ShadowClan's patrol… They said Swiftstrike is dead."

Featherwing's eyes narrowed with horror. Berryheart took note of this and moved closer. "What was Swiftstrike to you?"

"... Is this a manipulative tactic? I don't appreciate being lied to about what happens to my friend."

"Fernblossom said so, she's Swiftstrike's sister."

Featherwing feels her heart beating uncontrollably, her front paws were itching to run. She _needs_ to run! Featherwing pushes Berryheart aside and runs out the gorge and stops by the stream where they meet every night.

 _You can't be! I haven't told you about the kits!_

 _Why did I push you away?_

 _Why didn't I say yes?_

 _Why did you_ _ **die?!**_

"Featherwing!"

 _Is this StarClan's punishment to keep us apart?! I stopped, but yet I still expect our kits!_

"Featherwing, why are you shaking?"

 _You didn't deserve this! You were supposed to become leader one day, and our kits would have been proud of you!_

 _Why, why, just_ _ **why?!**_

"Featherwing, say something - you're scaring me!"

Featherwing feels water splashing her face gasps in shock. Petalbreeze gets out the stream approaches her. Snowpelt, Rosefoot, Berryheart and Windstorm stand by her with concerned eyes.

"You can't just run off like that!" Snowpelt told her. "You could have hurt the kits!"

 **Secrets. Lies. Betrayal. Heartbreak.**

Featherwing feels the emotions explode in one angry yowl.

" _Who cares?!"_

"Featherwing, what has gotten into you?" Windstorm asks.

"Swiftstrike is _**dead!"**_ Featherwing yowls in sorrow, tears stinging her blue eyes. "He never would have died if I had just rejected him! I wouldn't be alone with our kits if I hadn't been so _mouse brained!_ StarClan took Swiftstrike from me - and my kits will be without a father, and it's _**my fault!"**_

Berryheart couldn't hide his anger. "So you were his mate! How could you do this-?!"

"No." Petalbreeze hisses, coldly, nodding to the heartbroken Featherwing.

"She wouldn't be this way if she hadn't betrayed ThunderClan!"

Berryheart didn't want to make Featherwing any worse, but they were _littermates!_ They were close and always shared secrets, and Featherwing was the last cat he expected to lie and hide from them.

"Berryheart, we'll deal with it later." Rosefoot said. Berryheart instantly shuts his mouth. Once Rosefoot makes an order, nobody talked back to her.

"It's my fault!" Featherwing cried, burying her muzzle between her paws. "I wish I could take it all back! He wanted to join ThunderClan to be with me, why didn't I say yes?!"

"Oh…" Snowpelt crouches down and gently strokes her tail on Featherwing's spine.

"I'm sorry for being a mouse brained apprentice!" Featherwing cried to Rosefoot and Windstorm. "I never should have-! But I didn't think it would get this far! I didn't expect to turn into something more!"

Rosefoot runs her paw on Featherwing's head, feeling her head until she reaches her face, and wipes the tears away. Windstorm rests his head on Featherwing's shoulder.

"You still have us, Feathers." Petalbreeze whispers, touching Featherwing's paw.

Berryheart looks at the light grey she-cat with remorse. He pads to her side and crouches next to her, whispering soothing words.

A starry figure looks at the family in silence. A black tom gazes down at Featherwing with sorrow in his blue eyes, before vanishing like morning mist.


	69. 69, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

_~ Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature? Listen - Mark my words one day, you will pay, you will pay, karma's gonna come collect your debt. ~_ _ **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, by Set it Off**_

* * *

Chapter 69

" **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing."**

8/16/17 - 8/17/17

* * *

 _ **~ Brackenstar ~**_

 _He watches Hollyclaw and Hazelheart carry_ the dead body of Rabbitfoot from the stream early morning. He looks at Ashfire, who is visibly shaken.

"Tell me what happened."

"We were just drinking water, but then one the ThunderClan cats were accusing us of trespassing."

Brackenstar frowns. "The stream separates us from each other."

"That's what I told him! But he just comes over and attacked Rabbitfoot. I tried to intervene, but he already killed him before I could do anything. He said if I told, he was going to kill me."

Brackenstar places his paw on Ashfire in an effort to comfort him.

"It's okay."

Still, Brackenstar never thought Littlestar would allow someone to harm others like this.

"Can you tell me who it was that attacked Rabbitfoot?"

Ashfire nods, sniffling. "I think they were Lionfang, Stormwhisker and Finchblaze."

* * *

 _ **l~ Cloudypaw ~**_

Cloudypaw slowly combs through the pigeon until he sees the skin. Lightningpaw stares at him as if he lost his mind.

"Do you have to be so picky? This is why you're so skinny."

Cloudypaw glares at his brother from his peripheral vision and continues to eat. He sees a brown striped, white tom pad through the thorn barrier with a dark grey she-cat by his side.

" _WindClan is here!"_

A ripple of shock and curiosity catches Cloudypaw's Clanmates attention. Lightningpaw stands up, ready to fight while Cloudypaw watches warily.

Littlestar approaches Brackenstar with a dip of his head.

"Brackenstar. What brings you here?"

"One my warriors, Rabbitfoot, has died late last night from an attack."

Littlestar frowns. "I'm very sorry to hear that, but what does it have to do with us?"

"Because we have an eyewitness who says your three warriors ambushed him without mercy."

The ThunderClan growl in response and snarl in Brackenstar's direction. Littlestar is obviously disturbed by this claim.

"Who are they accusing? Because all my warriors were accounted for at night."

"Lionfang, Stormwhisker and your deputy, Finchblaze."

"That's a bloody _lie_!" Lightningpaw yowls, Cloudypaw quickly pushes him down to keep him quiet.

"Of course it is!" Breezepaw exclaims in defense for his brothers.

Littlestar gives the apprentices a warning glare before looking at Brackenstar.

"Do you have any _proof?_ Those three may be short tempered, but they wouldn't outright kill a cat out of anger."

"I believe in the words of my warrior." Brackenstar said.

"And I believe that they wouldn't do that." Littlestar growls softly. Finchblaze, Stormwhisker and Lionfang push through the barrier just in time to see the two WindClan cats.

"Well. Now we get to see for ourselves." Hollyclaw said.

Finchblaze looks at Brackenstar then Littlestar. "What's going on here?"

Littlestar quickly explains Rabbitfoot's death and the accusations against him and the two brothers. The dark ginger tom looks at Brackenstar.

"How dare you?! I was up all night re enforcing the nursery walls!"

"And we turned in early." Stormwhisker said, Lionfang nods in agreement.

"Uh huh." Brackenstar grunts dismissively, and looks to Littlestar. "And you believe their story?"

"I was helping Finchblaze with the nursery and saw Stormwhisker and Lionfang go to sleep, so, yeah, I believe them."

Brackenstar narrows his eyes. "I'll have you know we found an old scent of ThunderClan near our stream. Care to explain how that came to be?"

Cloudypaw sees Drizzlefall stiffen in the crowd, despite his efforts to stay calm.

"Maybe the wind carried our scent over?" Littlestar suggests sarcastically, eerily similar to the last leader of ThunderClan.

"You mean a gale storm?" Brackenstar growls, losing his patience. "I appreciate for what you've done for us, but I refuse to listen to such lies! I'll give you one more chance to admit your wrongs."

"The answer is still the same." Littlestar said.

Brackenstar's neck fur bristles. "Are you starting a war?"

"I'd rather not, but I won't let you accuse my brother and friends on such horrible crimes."

The WindClan leader lashes his tail. "Then so be it. I'll give you a chance to see me at sunset to admit your mistake. If you refuse, expect an attack from us at dawn."

Brackenstar turns around and leaves with Hollyclaw in toe.

"You don't actually believe we'd do that, do you?" Lionfang asks Littlestar.

The small black and white tom shakes his head. "I know from personal experience that you three are short tempered, but you wouldn't kill a cat. But first I want to speak with Finchblaze, you two can rest."

Cloudypaw feels a push and sees Lightningpaw's excited face.

"We're going on a real fight!"

"We don't know that yet." Cloudypaw said.

"What? Are you scared?"

"No!" Cloudypaw hiss, despite his misgivings. Lightningpaw can see through him, though.

"I don't believe this. I never thought you'd betray Dad. I'm talking to Breezepaw, at least _he_ wants to stand up for his brothers."

"I never said anything-!"

Cloudypaw quickly gives up and growls. He knows Finchblaze is innocent, something about this feels so off to him that he doesn't want to participate in the fight.

* * *

 _ **~ Mistpool ~**_

The sun leaves a pink, reddish orange hue in the sky. Brackenstar's demand made Mistpool tremble with worry. Hawkfeather nuzzles her shoulder.

"It will be fine. You just need to rest in case the kits come."

Mistpool slowly drifts off to focus on Pineheart and Seedwhisker. From the worry on Pineheart's face, it shows Mistpool that she's not the only one worried for her mate.

Hawkfeather follows her gaze and nudges her.

"You need to talk to her."

"She wouldn't want anything to do with me. Not after the mean things I said…"

"This is Pine- _heart_ we're talking about." Hawkfeather insists. "She forgave Petalbreeze for that incident with the bees. If you just speak to her, you two will feel better."

Hawkfeather adds in a whisper. "You don't know what will happen tomorrow morning."

Mistpool knew Hawkfeather was right. She gets on her paws and slowly pads to her sister, her heavy belly pulling her down.

"Um, Pineheart?"

The reddish brown she-cat looks at Mistpool with uncertainty. Seedwhisker looks at the sisters before getting up. "I'll talk to you later."

With Seedwhisker gone, Mistpool couldn't let Pineheart speak first. She needed to get it out before her fear took over.

"I never should have said those things!" She whimpers. "I'm sorry for never noticing how much it hurt seeing Hawkfeather with me, and to hog all of his attention. I just don't want to continue this silent treatment anymore, if something happened and you died, I'd never forgive myself for not apologizing in the first place."

Mistpool sniffs. "Can we please be sisters again? Before we let a tom come between us."

Mistpool had realized that she is surrounded by warm fur, Pineheart had rests her head on her shoulder and wrapped her tail around her.

"I already forgave you." Pineheart said. Mistpool smiles ruefully, and Pineheart looks at her sister's swollen stomach.

"I promise to watch over Hawkfeather. You need to prepare for the kits."

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

For once Drizzlefall didn't wake up Cloudypaw. He couldn't sleep at all last night, and it caught up to him in fatigue. Cloudypaw look at his Clanmates in the dim light.

The majority of them were training with each other, and the apprentices were excitedly practicing for the fight - except for Cloudypaw himself.

Mistpool is close to kitting, but she still leaves the nursery to see Hawkfeather off. Acornfall and Driftcloud bid each other farewell, while Twigkit and Alderkit watch the warriors excitedly, unaware of the danger outside.

 _Something doesn't feel right…_

"Cloudypaw."

The white, ginger patched tom looks at Finchblaze.

"You should practice fighting with Drizzlefall."

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good."

Finchblaze narrows his green eyes. "You need to practice! We can't afford to make any mistakes out there, get to Drizzlefall, now!"

Cloudypaw feels his skin turn cold and quickly retreats to the warriors den. Drizzlefall glances at his apprentice.

"I heard what he said. You can sit with me."

Cloudypaw sighs with relief. "I think this whole thing is a huge mistake."

Drizzlefall blinks. "Me too, but we have to defend our names. We know Finchblaze and his friends are innocent, and we'll prove it in the battle."

 _But this won't solve anything!_

Cloudypaw knew it would be useless to argue against this whole thing. Littlestar made the decision, and he has to follow it without question.

No matter how off it feels.

* * *

 _ **~ Hazelheart ~**_

Softdawn stares at her kits who are excited for their first battle, until she tears her gaze away from them.

"Stand firm, Softdawn." Hazelheart whispers to her.

The dawn's early light signals the WindClan cats to leave for battle, only the queen stayed behind, including the new queen, Echobreeze. Brightflower watches Mintpelt with scared eyes before looking to Harepounce and Ashfire.

"Be safe." She told them. Harepounce nods to his half-sister, while Ashfire is tuning her out. Hazelheart noticed how eerily calm Ashfire is, and locks gazes with him.

Ashfire narrows his now dark amber eyes before turning away.

 _StarClan, help me._ Hazelheart prays. _Let no cats die because of Lionstar's lies._

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

Every pawstep near the WindClan side is making Cloudypaw wish he could turn back and run. But with Finchblaze right behind him, he had to keep moving ahead next to Drizzlefall. Driftcloud takes the lead with Redclaw, Fishleap, Windstorm, Nightsong, Honeypaw and Ivyheart right behind him.

Lightningpaw and Ripplefeather were waiting for the signal in a second wave of cats.

They knew the forest by heart, WindClan doesn't.

Cloudypaw looks around the forest with bristling fur. Drizzlefall uses his tail to move him along, until he sees two gleaming eyes, and two cats stalking out.

Cloudypaw yelps and catches Driftcloud's attention. Driftcloud's patrol quickly forms a line, hissing and glaring at the advancing WindClan warriors, lead by Lizardtail.

Without warning, the two patrols collide in battle, Cloudypaw feels trapped in a vicious fight and looks around for his father's ginger pelt.

"Looking for your daddy, snowball?"

Cloudypaw looks and sees Hootpaw and Bushpaw stalking toward him. He sees a flash of gold as Honeypaw stands next to him, glaring at the two WindClan apprentices.

"This is hardly a fair fight. Why don't we do this, two on two?"

Hootpaw responds by lunging at Honeypaw, and Bushpaw rushes Cloudypaw and nearly scratches his nose.

 _Don't panic! Think about what Drizzlefall taught you!_

Cloudypaw waits for Bushpaw to lunge for him again before using his head to lift up the white tom and flip him over his shoulder. Bushpaw scrambles on his paws just for Cloudypaw to bite his ear, and claw his muzzle.

Bushpaw latches his claws on Cloudypaw's shoulder, tearing his long fur. Cloudypaw uses his front paws to twist and knock down Bushpaw, and sees Honeypaw chasing Hootpaw away.

Cloudypaw scratches Bushpaw's nose. "Your denmate just left you, I suggest you run!"

Bushpaw glares at Cloudypaw before running after Hootpaw. A yowl broke out and more skinny, WindClan cats pour out into the clearing, surrounding the ThunderClan cats.

 _No! We're supposed to have the advantage - not them!_

" _Second wave! To me!"_

That's when Ripplefeather comes out with Lightningpaw at his heels, and Morningfire, Aspenstone, Hollyflame, Berryheart, Snowpelt, Creeksong, Eaglepaw, Petalbreeze and Breezepaw coming out to help.

Lightningpaw threw himself on a dark brown, skinny tom without any hesitation.

 _How does he do that?_ Cloudypaw rues his brother for being fearless, and foolish.

Honeypaw sticks to his side and his eyes scan for any attacking warriors when he sees a dark grey tom lurking around. Cloudypaw frowns.

"Honeypaw, I need you to go back to Nightsong."

Honeypaw looks read to protest, but Cloudypaw is already gone, following the strange, WindClan tom.

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenstone ~**_

His heart beats wildly as he grapples his claws on Hollyclaw's shoulders. Aspenstone feels unbridled guilt hurting the deputy, who helped put in a word to get him catmint.

Hollyclaw pushes him back, her eyes burning.

"Fight for your Clan!" She shouts at him. Aspenstone wills himself to lunges at Hollyclaw, scoring claw marks on her face and ears. Hollyflame joins in and bites the WindClan deputy's hind legs.

The WindClan deputy shakes both of them off, but doesn't run away, she runs back into the fight.

"Hollyclaw did you a favor. Don't show the next cat mercy." Hollyflame told her brother, before going back to fight.

 _She's right. Snowpelt didn't train me for nothing._

Aspenstone still feels guilt for harming Hollyclaw, he suddenly hears a voice he has grown used to hearing.

 _Is that Eaglepaw?_

Aspenstone sees Eaglepaw near the heather, lashing her claws furiously at Ravenpaw, Cedarpaw, and Burnpaw cornering her.

 _Where is Breezepaw? He was with her a minute ago._

Ravenpaw smacks Eagelpaw's muzzle, making Aspenstone wince.

"Where's your old geezer dad?"

"I thought you said he was a true warrior? He's just a rotting corpse!" Burnpaw taunts.

"Foxflame is _not_ a corpse!" Eaglepaw roars.

Aspenstone couldn't stand there and watch.

"Stop that!" Aspenstone runs to the three WindClan apprentices. "Three against one is wrong!"

Ravenpaw, Cedarpaw and Burnpaw give Aspenstone a taunting glare.

 _Oh, mouse dung…_

"It's not our fault she's too stupid to think!" Burnpaw scoffs.

Aspenstone realizes that speaking was fruitless from the start. He's a _warrior,_ he should act like it.

Aspenstone arches his back and growls, making Burnpaw narrow his eyes.

"Oh, look. The slow cat is trying to pick a fight!"

Ravenpaw snorts. "If he wants one, he'll get one."

Cedarpaw lunges first, making Aspenstone jump back at the sudden attack. He raises his paw and smacks Ravenpaw away before he could touch him. Cedarpaw tries again and latches on Aspenstone's shoulders, where his throat is exposed.

 _Snowpelt said never let them get your throat! What do I do-?!_

Eaglepaw suddenly jumps on Cedarpaw and pulls him off of Aspenstone, and tackles Ravenpaw. With two WindClan apprentices distracted, Aspenstone nips Burnpaw on his ears and scratches his shoulder.

Eaglepaw sent Cedarpaw running, and bites Ravenpaw's scruff and pulls him down. Aspenstone chases off Cedarpaw and turns to see Eaglepaw pinning Ravenpaw down.

"Say it! Foxflame is _not_ an old geezer!" She snarls.

Ravenpaw thrashes around and wails. "Foxflame isn't old! He's the best warrior in the forest!"

Eaglepaw promptly allows Ravenpaw to run away. Aspenstone checks Eaglepaw for wounds when she pokes his nose.

"I had it perfectly under control! I didn't need your help, Aspenstone!"

"Is _that_ what control looked like?" Aspenstone retorts softly. Eaglepaw lowers her head, and mutters something before running off.

Aspenstone wonders what he did to offend her.

* * *

 _ **~ Rosefoot ~**_

"Can I just bury them?!"

"Rosefoot, that is completely unfair!"

The pinkish she-cat snorts at Graystream, who is close by her side when their turn came up. "It'll save us the trouble!"

"Don't bury them, Rosefoot! Littlestar won't allow it!"

Just as she said that, Rosefoot sees the vibrations of Cricketleap heading for her. She dodges with ease, and uses Cricketleap's surprise the claw his ears and cheek.

"No way! I thought you were blind!" He shrieks.

"I am. You just didn't listen to stories about me." Rosefoot said.

Cricketleap quickly runs away, much to Rosefoot's satisfaction.

 _These young cats think I'm an easy target. Not as long as they touch the ground!_

Rosefoot turns and notices Graystream is missing.

"Graystream?" She calls.

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

Cloudypaw's search is interrupted by Lizardtail advancing toward him. He braces himself for a fight when Finchblaze barrels Lizardtail over.

"Don't you touch my son!" He snarls, lashing at Lizardtail.

Cloudypaw looks over his shoulder and finds the dark grey tom.

 _Isn't that Ashfire?_

Ashfire is standing over a limp, grey body with blood on his paws and muzzle. Cloudypaw recognized the white stripes, and his heart plummeted.

 _No… he killed Graystream!_

"No!"

Cloudypaw sees Oakstorm lunge for Ashfire. Both toms writhe in flying fur and claws, until Oakstorm shrieks in an un cat like wail. Ashfire stands up, with Oakstorm's throat in his mouth, limp and motionless.

Cloudypaw feels the eart sway under his paws as Ashfire's pelt color wavers into a dark gold color, and his eyes become amber.

 _He just killed them! Graystream and Oakstorm are dead! Why is this happening?!_

Ashfire looks around stops on Cloudypaw, narrowing his eyes. Cloudypaw quickly turns tail and runs for camp, not caring for the fight taking place.

* * *

 _ **~ Seedwhisker ~**_

"Nutbranch on your left!" Seedwhisker told Hawkfeather.

The dark brown tabby counters Nutbranch with a claw to his muzzle. A swift bite to his shoulder and sends Nutbranch running back to his Clanmates.

Seedwhisker and Hawkfeather found themselves working in sync, Seedwhisker's sharp eye and Hawkfeather's strength, they feel confident with each other's teamwork.

He knew he should have stuck with Pineheart when she was fighting Goldentail and Brackenstar, even with Thistlefang and Snowpelt by her side, but he knew Pineheart can look after herself. She proved it in the RiverClan battle.

"Look out!"

Seedwhisker didn't have time to register a dark grey cat lunging for him, but Hawkfeather did.

Hawkfeather pushes Seedwhisker away as the dark grey tom bites the side of his neck. Hawkfeather tries not to struggle in fear of his throat being torn open, but the dark grey tom unsheathes his claws and digs them in Hawkfeather's stomach.

Pushing deeper in, Hawkfeather suddenly coughs up blood. Seedwhisker bushes his pale ginger fur.

"No - stop that, you're killing him!" Seedwhisker rushes the dark grey tom when he drops Hawkfeather. The WindClan warrior smacks him aside like he was an apprentice.

"I know." The dark grey tom said silkily before padding away. Seedwhisker looks at Hawkfeather, who is still clinging to life.

"Please stay with me!" Seedwhisker whispers to him. "Think about Mistpool and your kits. You need to be there when they arrive - Pineheart will be devastated if you die!"

"Seedwhisker…" Hawkfeather groans. "She won't be… She has you now… Please, take care of Mistpool and our kits… I know you will."

Hawkfeather's icy blue eyes close for the last time. Seedwhisker swallows his grief and grabs Hawkfeather's scruff, carrying him away from the battle and to Suncloud.

* * *

 _ **~ Littlestar ~**_

Littlestar dodges Brackenstar's claws as he attacks his flank, and moves around before Brackenstar can reach him. If avoiding his brother and Stormwhisker and Lionfang had taught Littlestar anything, it's that he had the speed to outsmart cats bigger than him, and he was always better at avoiding and anticipating attacks.

Littlestar pushes Brackenstar down, but feels another cat's weight and claws sink in his stomach, striking cold in his body.

"Goodbye, grandson."

* * *

 _Littlestar didn't recall blacking out, but he did. Standing before him is his reflection, with a belly wound and tired eyes, and Whisperclaw standing next to it._

" _I lost a life, did I?" He asks his mother._

" _You did." Whisperclaw replies. "You still have eight left, and you need to return as quickly as possible."_

 _Littlestar frowns. "Before I died, I heard someone call me grandson."_

 _Whisperclaw blinks sadly. "Yes, I know that, too. You know who it is."_

* * *

Littlestar returns to the living with a light head and blurry vision. He sees Ashfire helping Brackenstar up.

"I had to! I thought he was prepared to kill you." Ashfire insists to Brackenstar.

Littlestar feels dizziness as he tries to stand on his paws.

"Stay down, you just lost a life." Brackenstar told him, with not hints of malice.

Littlestar had noticed that the battle stopped abruptly, and cats were staring at the ThunderClan leader with wide eyes. Suncloud helps him stand up when he hears a yowl.

Brackenstar looks back and sees Frogskip standing over a dark brown tabby.

"Not my son! Not Hawkfeather!" He wails, tears in his amber eyes.

Littlestar narrows his eyes. "No, Hawkfeather…"

Suncloud shakes her head. "He was dead when Seedwhisker brought him."

Frogskip continues to cry in grief for his son as Pineheart approaches the body, and looks at Seedwhisker.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to stop him…"

"It's okay." Pineheart whispers. She gazes at her former crush with sorrow.

 _How am I going to tell Mistpool?_

Littlestar looks around. "Check for anymore casualties!"

The ThunderClan cats went searching for a fallen warrior when Fishleap and Driftcloud carry two bodies on their backs. Pineheart stares at the bodies and gapes, paws trembling.

"Oh my StarClan - _no!"_

The bodies of Graystream and Oakstorm were laid out for Suncloud to look over. Seedwhisker uses his shoulder to support Pineheart's weak body.

"Please tell me they'll live! They can't be dead!"

Suncloud looks at Pineheart with sorrow. The reddish brown she-cat presses her muzzle in Seedwhisker's shoulder.

Rosefoot touches Graystream's flank. "You were right beside me. How did you get away from me so fast…?"

Rosefoot shakes her head. "Stupid mouse brain, always trying to be noble!"

Windstorm gives Rosefoot a nudge with his nose, also grieving their fallen friend. Pineheart licks Oakstorm's fur, smoothing out the red brown coat inherited from him.

Seedwhisker looks and sees Ashfire, he couldn't contain his anger for Hawkfeather's death. "He killed Hawkfeather! I saw you do it - you did it!"

The ThunderClan cats turn to Ashfire with anger in their eyes, Frogskip looks up from Hawkfeather's body to stare at the young warrior.

"I-I didn't mean to, I thought he was going to hurt me."

"Liar!" Thistlefang yowls, his fur matted and blood staining the whites on his fur.

"Hawkfeather would _never_ do something to deserve such a horrible fate!"

The ThunderClan cats yowl in anger for Hawkfeather, and Littlestar gathers his energy to stand up.

"This has gone too far." He growls to Brackenstar. "You chose to believe the word of a young cat who seems to attract death in his wake. I suggest you go back home, and make sure your young cats stay in line."

Hollyclaw approaches Brackenstar with somber eyes.

"We discovered three dead bodies."

"... Who are they?"

"Deerstripe, Hollowtail and Flowerfrost."

Brackenstar remains silent for a few heartbeats and looks at his Clan.

"WindClan, we've made our point. Let's return home."

The WindClan cats begrudgingly leave for the moors while some pick up their fallen warriors. Brackenstar looks at Littlestar.

"I never thought WindClan would have problems with ThunderClan again. You will see the error of your ways soon enough."

"I would keep an eye on Ashfire. _He's_ the one who pointed paws at us."

* * *

 _ **~ Pineheart ~**_

Finchblaze and Fishleap carry Hawkfeather's body back to camp, Pineheart couldn't think of how to tell her sister.

 _Plus our parents._

Graystream would never see her grandkits first steps, Oakstorm would never teach them fighting moves or play games like he did when they were kits. Worse of all, Hawkfeather wouldn't be here to do all of that.

Duskshade pokes his head out of the nursery and sees the dead bodies. Suncloud pads to her mentor.

"It was horrible…"

Duskshade whispers comfortingly to her, and Pineheart is proud of her former apprentice for tending to the injured.

Duskshade looks at Pineheart when she approaches them.

"Mistpool had her kits."

"How long?"

"Six minutes after you left."

 _That's how long the battle lasted._ Pineheart realized with grief.

"You have three nieces and one nephew, Mistpool is very tired."

"I need to tell her." Pineheart insists. Duskshade allows Pineheart to go inside the nursery. Mistpool gazes at the three she-kits and one tom with love and protection.

Pineheart longs for that one day, except Suncloud had told her recently that she couldn't…

 _No, I can't think about it now._

Mistpool looks at her sister. "Look at their big sister." She places her tail tip on the pale grey she-kit.

"She almost looks like Mom, the name Rainkit is perfect for her. I hope you tell them…"

She suddenly sees the dark look in Pineheart's green eyes.

"... Graystream died, didn't she?"

"And Oakstorm."

"Daddy?!" Mistpool exclaims. "This is just horrible!"

Pineheart suddenly loses the courage to face Mistpool, and flattens her ears. Mistpool tries to look over her sister's shoulder, and she notices the pain on her face.

"Pineheart… Where is Hawkfeather?"

Pineheart sinks her claws into the ground as tears threatened to fall.

Mistpool stares at her with hollow, light blue eyes. "Oh, no…"

She takes a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm sorry." Pineheart whispers.

"For what? One of the WindClan cats killed him, not you. There wasn't anything you could have prevented from happening."

Mistpool looks down at her daughters and son again. "At least I gave him kits before he died."

"I'll be here." Pineheart promises.

"I know you will. My kits are lucky to have you as their aunt."

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

"Where'd you go?!"

Lightningpaw jabs Cloudypaw in his flank. The ginger patched, white tom still curls himself in a tight ball, refusing to speak with him or Honeypaw that afternoon.

"We won, by the way. If you had bothered to stick around instead of _running away_ you would have known that!"

Cloudypaw remains a shivering mess.

"They died…!" He whispers. "He tried to avenge her, but he was too strong…!"

Lightningpaw narrows his eyes. "He's not making any sense." He crosses by Cloudypaw and heads for his nest.

Honeypaw gives Cloudypaw a concerning look before going to her nest as well. Cloudypaw's mind replays the image of Ashfire standing over Graystream, and killing off a vengeful Oakstorm.

Cloudypaw wasn't going to have much of a good sleep tonight.

* * *

 _ **~ Pineheart ~**_

Pineheart tries to put the horrible thing behind her once evening became night. She spent the evening standing by Graystream and Oakstorm's graves before returning to camp.

She sees Suncloud leaving the nursery with a limp, pale grey queen on her back.

Frozen with horror she watches Suncloud place Mistpool down where cats were watching in sadness. Pineheart feels as though she lost the ability to breath.

 _Not you. We just talked, you didn't look sick._

She vaguely notices Seedwhisker come to her side.

"I'm so sorry, Pineheart…"

The reddish brown she-cat nuzzles Seedwhisker comfortingly.

 _There is nothing he could do with these tragedies._

* * *

Pineheart enters the nursery and sets her sights on her nieces and nephew. The pale grey she-kit, a silvery white one, and pale gray tabby tom with smoky gray stripes, a solid brown she-cat, resting in Acornfall's empty nest.

Pineheart runs her paw on Rainkit and the other three.

"Pineheart?" Suncloud calls softly. "Mistpool is ready for vigil, do you want to see her?"

"... Yes. I just want to give the three kits' names first."

Suncloud becomes curious. "What do you have in mind?"

"... Mistykit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit."

* * *

 **So much tragedy! Most of it I had a hard time deciding to go through with (Graystream, Oakstorm, Hawkfeather - especially Hawkfeather - and Mistpool) but it has happened!**

 **Cloudypaw was right to be uneasy about the battle, and now he knows what Ashfire did and who he is, and unfortunately Ashfire saw him see the murders. Hopefully this won't reduce Cloudypaw as another Ravenpaw.**

 **Ashfire is seeking revenge on not only Lightstripe's kin, but any of the cats related to the ones responsible for his downfall in his previous life as Lionstar.**

 **Which includes the children of Duckheart, Flameclaw, Squirreltail, Foxflame, Rainstorm, Stoatfrost, Sweetflower and, most importantly, Stealthfire, the cat who defeated him. So, yeah, he could've just knocked out Oakstorm, but he decided death to Rainstorm's son is more appropriate.**

 **(In his psychotic mind, that is.)**

 **Littlestar has been told a hint of Ashfire as well, and he warns Brackenstar to trust his own instincts and keep an eye** **on the Lionstar reincarnate. Will the normally fair, calm minded Brackenstar follow his warning?**

 **With Mistpool and Hawkfeather gone, Pineheart takes responsibility for her nieces and nephew. She feels so guilty about the whole thing, she feels that this is the least she could do for her sister and her mate.**

 **Whew. So much sadness, I hope to do lighter chapters before anything else. Like seeing how the next generation of kits are doing. Yeah! Kits always make people happy and fuzzy inside!**

 **Thank you for reading - although I suspect some readers are back in school or college when this post is put up - and I hope you have a great morning. ~ Kyubi**


	70. 70, Miracle

_~ I need a miracle I wanna be your girl, give me a chance to see that you are made for me. I need a miracle, please let me be your girl - one day you'll see it can happen to me. ~_ _ **Miracle, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 70

" **Miracle."**

8/17/17 - 8/18/17 - 8/19/17

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

 _With this moon drawing to a close, Featherwing_ hopes for the next sun rotation to be a better one. A week passes since the WindClan battle, and Mistpool's death. She looks at the sleeping Acornfall while the kits are outside playing for the afternoon, and Mistpool's kits sleep beside her.

Her paw slowly drifts to her swollen stomach. She wonders what the kits would look like.

Were they toms or she-cats? Would they favor her appearance or Swiftstrike's? She should hope they don't they don't look like Swiftstrike in fear that's someone will notice, but she hopes they do.

Rosefoot and Windstorm never told anyone who the father is, neither did her sisters or brother. But with their family history of forbidden romance, Featherwing didn't care much about what others think.

 _But think about how_ they _will feel._

Yes, her kits will become the subject of ridicule and bullying if their father's identity is revealed, they might even hate her, like Rosefoot hated Cloudwind for a long time when she discovered he was her father.

 _StarClan._ Featherwing silently prays. _You've already taken Swiftstrike from me. Please, please don't take away my last chance of happiness._

* * *

Featherwing dozed off almost through the entire evening. Acornfall returned with the kits and is sleeping soundly. Featherwing, however, couldn't go back to sleep. A very uncomfortable feeling made her hips ache and the weight of her belly is beginning to hurt.

The light grey she-cat decides to get out of the nursery, padding by cats who were still awake, and she feels a sharp pain hit her abdomen. Her forelegs wobble, Featherwing notices the ground underneath her is wet.

"Ooh." Featherwing sits on her haunches as the pain rips through her body.

Thistlefang just happened to be near Featherwing as well as the other warriors who stop and look at her in concern.

"Uh, is something wrong?" He asks.

Featherwing groans and lies on her side. Thistlefang realizes what was happening.

He's seen this with Maplecloud.

"Bring… Duskshade!" Featherwing cries, knowing the medicine cat and his apprentice were out checking catmint supplies in the abandoned Twoleg den.

Honeypaw is a few pawsteps behind Thistlefang when she said, "I'll get him!"

She looks at Nightsong for reassurance, making the black she-cat nod, and Honeypaw races out the thorn barrier.

Thistlefang approaches his mate's sister with wide eyes, Maplecloud and Ivyheart go to Featherwing's side.

"What should I do?" He didn't want to stand by and do nothing.

"Find Snowpelt." Ivyheart told him. "And Rosefoot and Windstorm, her family needs to be here."

* * *

 _ **~ Windstorm ~**_

He and Rosefoot were sitting in front of Graystream's grave, near the lake where she always felt at home.

"It wasn't your fault." He told her.

"I can see vibrations, how can it not be my fault?" Rosefoot growls.

Windstorm gives Rosefoot a tender lick on her ears when he hears the shrill voice of Honeypaw. The gold she-cat skids to a halt.

"Featherwing is having her kits!"

* * *

 _ **~ Berryheart ~**_

Berryheart has never seen Featherwing in a state of panic before. She looks around with fear filled eyes as Duskshade and Suncloud look over her when Maplecloud and Ivyheart move out of their way.

Rosefoot and Windstorm returned, and soon Snowpelt and Petalbreeze arrived from hunting and stand by Featherwing in her labor.

"It hurts so much!" Featherwing cries.

"Tell me about it." Rosefoot said, rubbing Featherwing's flank. Duskshade looks to the pained light grey queen.

"The first kit is ready to come out. Suncloud, prepare for it when I give you the signal."

"Ooh, I don't know if I can do this…!" Featherwing whispers to Rosefoot.

"Think about happy thoughts." Petalbreeze suggest, even though she, too, is scared for Featherwing.

"Just listen to Duskshade." Windstorm told his daughter.

Berryheart watches with concern over his sister as Duskshade told her to push. Featherwing closes her eyes and tenses her muscles to push. Suncloud waits, and pulls out a tiny kit before nipping its sack open.

She licks the fur backwards to rouse the kit awake. Berryheart stares at his newborn nephew for any sign of life. Suncloud shakes her head when the kit doesn't respond.

"No! StarClan, why-?!"

Featherwing stops crying to feel another contraction. Berryheart slowly pads to stand next to Suncloud as another kit arrives. She notices Berryheart and pushes the kit to him.

"Here, help your nephew." She orders.

Berryheart crouches down and licks the kit to wake it up. The tiny, grey kit remains silent.

 _You can't die now! Think about your mother!_

Berryheart continues to lick the kit until Suncloud makes him stop. She shakes her head to Duskshade. Berryheart couldn't handle Featherwing's heartbreaking yowl.

 _I get she broke the code, but let one of her kits live. She doesn't deserve anymore pain._

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" Petalbreeze chirps.

Featherwing glares at her sister. "Let's see you think of happy thoughts when _your_ kit die!"

Petalbreeze winces, and Featherwing immediately feels guilty. Petalbreeze is only trying to help and keep her spirits up.

"You have two more." Duskshade said. "StarClan spare these two…"

Featherwing uses her remaining strength to push the kits out. Suncloud and Berryheart lick the two kits vigorously. Suncloud stops and sighs.

"It's dead, too."

Berryheart refuses to stop licking the last and youngest kit, Featherwing notices that it, too, is unmoving.

"No…" She whispers. "It's not fair…"

Featherwing's head falls back and slowly succumbs to her unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Featherwing lies on the grass, as tiny specks of light try to linger on her pelt. She knows where she is, and she's willing to stay until the deed is done._

 _A black paw pushes her shoulder._

" _Featherwing. It's not your time yet."_

 _The light grey she-cat opens her eyes, and a black tom gazes down to her sadly. Featherwing gasps and quickly stands up._

" _Swiftstrike!" Featherwing brushes muzzles with her ShadowClan mate, purring uncontrollably._

" _I missed you so much."_

" _And I you." Swiftstrike admits. "But this is not your time. You can't give up so easily."_

" _StarClan took away everything because of my choice. I don't feel like I have anything to stay for."_

 _Swiftstrike narrows his eyes. "The Featherwing_ I _know wouldn't give up so fast. She's a smartest she-cat in the whole lakeside, and she would move on and devote her time to her Clan, no matter what life throws at her."_

" _I don't feel like that she-cat anymore." Featherwing whispers. "The old Featherwing wouldn't let herself fall for a cat from another Clan. She wouldn't suffer for being so mouse brained and making her kits casualties in her selfish decisions."_

" _What you're doing right now is selfish." Swiftstrike counters. "You still have your parents by your side - which is something I envy you for - and your littermates were right by you when the kits arrived."_

 _Featherwing finally sees the three kits standing with Swiftstrike. All were tiny newborns who were the size of her paw. Featherwing notices one kit is missing from this litter…_

" _That's right." Swiftstrike says. "There_ is _one who needs you most of all. You're not need in StarClan just yet, Featherwing."_

 _The specks of light fade from Featherwing's pelt as she allows Swiftstrike's words to sink in. She watches him and their kits fade like mist as she closes her eyes._

* * *

The warm, herb scented medicine cat den stirs Featherwing awake. She looks around and catches Petalbreeze's dark green eyes.

"She lives!" Petalbreeze cries out. Berryheart rushes inside with loud purring and nuzzles Featherwing, while Snowpelt sighs with relief.

"Thank StarClan. I thought we lost you, too." Berryheart said.

Featherwing can still the pain from kitting. She sees Duskshade looking at a tiny form in the nest. She raises her head as her hopes begin to grow.

"What is it?"

Duskshade looks at Featherwing. "A tom. He just started wailing when you fainted, we almost thought he was dead."

 _My son._

Duskshade gently carries her son to the inside of her nest. A jet black kit, with a white splash on his chest and a blaze on his nose.

"He looks like his father." Berryheart whispers to her. Featherwing's heart swells with happiness, seeing her son breathing and crying for her milk. He looks like Swiftstrike, but everyone will assume that his fur color comes from her great-uncle Darkstar, and her cousin, Littlestar.

Only she will know the truth behind his fur and features.

Featherwing moves her son close to her belly. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Crowkit."

* * *

 _The smell of blood fills Cloudypaw's nose, and the yowls of the battle drown out the voice in his head. Ashfire stands up with Oakstorm's dead body, his teeth grasping the tom's throat like dead prey._

 _ **Why does this keep happening?!**_

 _Cloudypaw's paws are rooted to the ground, again, and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't move. Ashfire drops Oakstorm and charges at him._

 _Cloudypaw looks away from the gleaming claws and cries out for help when a voice answers his call._

"Clouds of the forest, ashy remains of a dark past. Uncover the truth or die in an endless loop of violence."

* * *

Cloudypaw opens his eyes and looks around the den, Lightningpaw and Honeypaw remain asleep. Breezepaw and Eaglepaw were still out on moonrise patrol with their mentors.

He growls and stuffs feathers in his ears.

 _I just want sleep! Is that too much to ask?!_

* * *

 **7th Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** Suncloud

 **Warriors:**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardstripe - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Emberheart - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Gingershine - ginger she cat with pale green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Sageleaf - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Cloudypaw

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

 **Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Lightningpaw

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

Aspenstone - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

Poppyflower - black she-cat with green eyes

Hollyflame - black she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrystem - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

Flashpad - very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Suncloud - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Cloudypaw - long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes

Lightningpaw - light brown tabby tom with jet black, horizontal stripes and green eyes

Eaglepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes

Breezepaw - spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes

 **(Queens)**

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes. Mother to Crowkit (jet black tom with a white splash and blaze on his nose)

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes, mother of Driftcloud's kits. Twigkit (lithe, light gray she-cat with green eyes, long legs, and a winding tail) and Alderkit (dark brown tabby tom with tufted ears and amber eyes)

 **Kits:**

Rainkit - pale gray she-kit with sky blue eyes.

Mistykit - silvery, white she-kit with ice blue eyes.

Bumblekit - pale gray tabby tom with smoky gray stripes and yellow eyes.

Briarkit - solid brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail.

 **Elders:**

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes and pale yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dovepaw - light grey she-cat with one white front paw and bright amber eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Specklepaw (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Stonepaw - pale grey tom with blue eyes

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Pebblestep - light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Icepaw - white she-cat with light silver stripes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

 **Apprentice:** Goosepaw - long haired grey tom

Curlyfur - light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat, former loner

Skyflower - black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

Toadheart - small, dark brown tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

Brindleclaw - black and yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes, former loner

 **Apprentice:** Bramblepaw - black she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes

Cinderfall - big, handsome dark grey tom with light blue eyes, former loner

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes and light green eyes

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Bouncepaw - skinny light grey tom

Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Lakepaw - dark grey and white she-cat and green eyes

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

 **Apprentice:** Tanglepaw - dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur

Whitefang - white tom with amber eyes

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Troutpaw - silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes

Willowfall - white she cat

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **(Queens)**

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes. Mother of Ferretleap's kits. Grasskit (brown tabby tom with green eyes), Shadekit (very dark brown tabby she-kit bright amber eyes), Robinkit (dark brown tom with a bright ginger chest and yellow eyes), and Lilackit (pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, tail tip and green eyes)

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes. Mother of Cinderfall's kit, Swankit (white tom with pale blue eyes)

Fallenbird - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, former loner, expecting Cinderfall's kits.

 **Elders:**

Mudfoot - dark brown tom

Nightfang - black tom

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Reedpaw (long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes)

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Apprentice:** Milkpaw (white furred she-cat with hints of grey)

 **Warriors:**

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Mudpaw (mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Firestorm - ginger tabby with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Streampaw (white she-cat with light blue eyes, mute)

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Adderpaw (pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Tawnymoon - dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest

Leafshade - white and black tabby she-cat

Smokeclaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

 **Apprentice:** Fuzzypaw (long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes)

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Doepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip)

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail, former kittypet

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots.

Cloudfire - white tom with amber eyes, former loner

Thornstripe - mottled light brown tom, former rogue

Weedclaw - ginger tom with green eyes, former rogue

Wishfeather - light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes, former rogue

Vinewhisker - tall, dark grey tom, former loner

Bluestorm - blue grey tom with dark amber eyes, former rogue

Dusktail - white she-cat a jet black tail and light blue eyes, former rogue

Sorrelcloud - ginger and black patched she-cat, former loner

Swallowfur - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

 **Elders**

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Jaypaw (blue she-cat with black stripes and white paws)

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

 **Apprentice:** Scorchpaw (dark ginger tom with green eyes)

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

 **Apprentice:** Sandpaw (pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Burnpaw (dark grey tom with light blue eyes)

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Vixenpaw (blackish dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes)

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Hootpaw (tan colored tom with amber eyes)

Cricketleap - light ginger tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mottlepaw (black and white patched tom with green eyes)

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Runningpaw (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat

 **Apprentice:** Ravenpaw (black tom with yellow eyes)

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches

Harepounce - white tom with light brown splotches

Ashfire - very dark grey tom with silver stripes and light blue eyes

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Mothpaw (dappled golden brown she-cat with pale green eyes)

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

 **Apprentice:** Tansypaw (pale gold she-cat with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle)

Larchleap - ginger tom

 **Apprentice:** Cedarpaw (dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes)

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

 **Apprentice:** Fallowpaw (solid brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes)

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Wolfpaw (mottled brown tom)

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

 **Apprentice:** Bushpaw (skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail)

Springfern - lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose

Gorsewing - white tom with grey splotches and dark amber eyes

Kestrelstep - mottled light brown she-cat

Dapplewing - brown she-cat with white and black splotches

Mousepelt - small white and black she-cat

Dustcloud - muscular dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a scar on his flank

Ambertail - ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Beewhisker - small black and white striped tom

Brownclaw - dark brown mottled she-cat

Rockfur- sturdy black tom with light blue eyes

Fogcloud - light silver she-cat with pale green eyes and a pink nose

Nettlestripe - dark grey tom with black paws and legs, and amber eyes

Palespots - pale grey she-cat with white splotches

Thicketfur - thick furred, dark brown tabby tom

Flyfall - lithe, white tom with yellow eyes

Bristlewing - grey and white tom

Orangewhisker - orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Woollyclaw - muscular, gray tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with pale amber eyes, Plumfeather's father

Plumfeather - brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Palepad - very pale brown she-cat with rough paw pads and dark green eyes

 **(Queens)**

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat with light blue eyes. Mother of Mintpelt's kits. Sharpkit (gray and white tom with amber eyes), Puddlekit (mottled, dark brown she-kit with blue eyes), Moonkit (silvery gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes), Slatekit (gray tom with blue-yellow eyes and a lighter gray muzzle) and Hailkit (blue gray tom with dark blue eyes)

Furzeheart - white she-cat with gray splotches and pale yellow eyes. Expecting kits.

Dawncloud - light gray tabby she-cat, with darker stripes and beautiful sky blue eyes, expecting kits.

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes, Lily's brother

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes, Oscar's mate

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws, Moss' mate

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, Flint's half sister

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Beetle's sister

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyesight

* * *

 **Guest Brightmoon, your feedback has been received. You didn't hurt my feelings in your last two reviews, trust me ^^. I will take 1 through 3 into consideration and see if I can get the plot moving into that direction.**

 **As you can see, this chapter was written when your review came in, and Chapter 71 is being currently being written at the moment, so I will see what I can do. I hope this one doesn't look like I ignored your advice, because I did read it over.**

 **Until then, I hope to see more of your feedback in the future. :) ~ Kyubi**


	71. 71, Flying Dreams

_~ Love it seems made flying dreams, so hearts could soar. Heaven-sent these wings were meant, to prove once more - That love is the key, love is the key. ~_ _ **Flying Dreams, by Paul Williams from "The Secret of NIMH"**_

* * *

Chapter 71

" **Flying Dreams."**

8/18/17 - 8/19/17 - 8/20/17

* * *

 _ **~ Shadekit ~**_

 _A new moon in January brings snow outside once_ again.

"Mommy! Can we play in the snow?"

Shadekit looks over to Lilackit shaking Daisypelt on her shoulder.

"What have I told you when Grasskit was buried?"

"But it was one time!" Shadekit protests.

"We'll be _super duper_ careful!" Grasskit says quietly.

Daisypelt gives a soft groan.

" _Ple-e-ease?"_ The kits plead.

"Very well - just don't go outside the camp or annoy the warriors! Except for Berrystripe or Willowfall, you can totally bug them as much as you want!"

The four kits cheer as they bolt outside in the white powder. The RiverClan warriors look on in amusement for the kits. Fallenbird's two kits, Shellkit and Heronkit were already outside playing as well as Swankit, much to Shadekit's suspicion.

Last moon, Swankit behaved as though she and her littermates were beneath him, especially his half-brothers, Fallenbird's kits. He always stuck close to his mother, and never wanted to see his father, Cinderfall, no matter how much he wanted to see him.

 _I can't imagine treating Daddy like that._

Shadekit loved Ferretleap, he always brought the smile on Daisypelt's face when he visits, which made Shadekit twice as happy.

Heronkit stands on top a small, snow hill, puffing his dark brown tabby chest.

"I, Heronstar, leader of RiverClan, will chose my deputy!"

"Me, me!" Shellkit raises his paw up.

"You can't be a deputy for your _brother!"_ Robinkit exclaims.

"Yes I can!" Shellkit sniffs. "Littlestar has his brother as a deputy!"

Heronkit gives a long suspenseful silence before speaking again.

"Lilacshine will be my deputy!"

Swankit suddenly looks at the kits as Lilackit hops around with joy.

"Yes! I get to boss you around!"

"And Grasspelt will be a medicine cat."

The dark brown tabby shows the fiercest glare possible.

"No way! I don't wanna be stuck in a den!"

"You might as well be." Swankit said. "All you do is hide behind your _mother_ all day."

Shadekit's defensiveness for Grasskit flares. "Why don't _you_ become a medicine cat, then?"

The white tom lashes his tail. " _I'd_ rather be leader."

Heronkit shakes his head.

"Too bad, I'm leader, and I say Grasspelt will be a medicine cat!"

Grasskit shakes his head. "I pass the title on to Shellkit!"

The dark grey tom gives Grasskit a stinky look.

"Fat chance that'll happen!"

* * *

During the kits' games, the cats were watching them with amusement as they work. Even Olivestar is amused by their innocence.

"Who wants be leader next?" Heronkit asks the group.

"I do!" Robinkit chirps.

"No, I do." Swankit said, making Robinkit glare at him.

"My grandma was a leader, so I should be leader!" Robinkit presses, puffing his dark ginger chest.

"Aren't you afraid that Lilackit or Shadekit will kill you for it?" Shellkit asks.

The two sisters look at Shellkit in astonishment.

"We'd never do that to our brother!" Lilackit gasps. "That's awful!"

"It still didn't stop your mother from killing your grandmother." Swankit snorts, padding away.

Shadekit stares at him before looking at Shellkit and Heronkit. Both tom kits were suddenly shy about being around the older kits.

"What do you mean by that?" Grasskit asks shakily.

Shellkit shuffles his paws, guilty for bringing it up. "Uh, we just heard Berrystripe say it."

"It probably means nothing!" Heronkit said quickly. "Berrystripe is always gossiping about other cats, especially the she-cats."

"But why would she lie about Mama?" Robinkit demands, angry that their mother is being called bad things.

"We just heard her say it… some of the cats said it, too."

Shadekit stands up with bristling fur. "Well, they're lying! Mom wouldn't do that! She wouldn't kill grandma!"

A few cats hear her outburst and become increasingly uncomfortable, Shadekit looks around and notices a slightly guilty Berrystripe rush back to work.

"Hey, kits." Darkwater smiles at the kits warmly. Shellkit and Heronkit quickly rush into the nursery before Shadekit looks at Darkwater.

"Why are cats lying about Mom?" Shadekit asks.

"Yeah, they said she killed her mother, but that's not true, right?" Robinkit adds, eager to know why cats believe it.

Darkwater frowns and shakes his head. "It's not my place to tell."

"But she didn't do it, right?" Shadekit presses.

"... Kits, I think you should wait until you're older, then ask your mother that question."

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

The kits were oddly quiet when they returned to the nursery. Nighttime brought colder air, and Daisypelt uses her tail to blanket them from the chill.

She feels a tiny paw touch her cheek.

"... Fallenbird, grab your kit before I throw him out."

"Mommy?"

Daisypelt hears Shadekit's voice and opens her eyes to look at her. She and her littermates were still awake.

"Mommy, the other cats are telling lies about you."

"That's nothing new." Daisypelt mutters. "Just ignore them…"

"Mama, Shellkit said he heard Berrystripe say that you killed grandma."

Daisypelt bristles her fur wildly and growls. Why does every single rumor have to come out of _her_ mouth?!

"Mom, say _something."_ Robinkit pleads with big, yellow eyes.

Daisypelt rests her head on the nest and hopes she can trick them into believing that she is asleep.

"We know you're faking, Mom." Said Grasskit.

The light grey tabby growls softly. She didn't want to go through with this now, not so soon.

 _I should've known this type of bliss wouldn't last long. It seems as though these cats are determined to hold on and look down on my kits._

"... It was a terrible mistake."

"M-Mommy?" Shadekit whispers.

"Your grandmother and I had a… not so good relationship when I was your age. I wish I could tell you more, but you're just not ready to know."

"But they're lying, aren't they?" Shadekit asks.

Daisypelt shakes her head, as her worst fear takes over.

"I can't tell you, honey."

Shadekit hears the tremor in her mother's voice. The very dark brown tabby she-kit didn't like how upset Daisypelt looks, and crawls under her front paw to touch her nose with Daisypelt's chin.

"It's okay Mommy."

"Don't cry." Grasskit whispers, stroking his paw on Daisypelt's belly. Lilackit and Robinkit were whispering comforting words to Daisypelt. The light grey queen wraps her tail around the three and pulls Shadekit close.

The kits chose not to believe what is said about their mother. What cat suffering this much would do such a horrible thing?


	72. 72, Apologize

_~ You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait. Tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said too late to apologize, it's too late. ~_ _ **Apologize, by Timbaland ft. OneRepublic**_

* * *

Chapter 72

" **Apologize."**

8/20/17 - 8/21/17

* * *

 _ **~ Brackenstar ~**_

 _He had three days to think about what Littlestar told him,_ and it is beginning to bother him. With the deaths of four warriors, the WindClan cats were blaming ThunderClan for the casualties. Brackenstar wasn't sure about anything anymore.

He thought once he became leader he would mend the broken trust between them and ThunderClan after the days of Lionstar and Creekstar. Creekstar meant well in his protection of WindClan, but there are several decisions Brackenstar didn't agree with and never objected to.

Brackenstar looks at his cats and his gaze falls on Ashfire. The dark grey tom is looking on with eerie calmness despite being involved in a traumatic experience.

However, Brackenstar can't shake the feeling that Ashfire is _too_ calm.

 _Maybe he's numb. He was very close to Sedgepaw, losing her hurt him terribly._

Ashfire looks over to Brackenstar's watchful eye, and for a split second his ice blue eyes became darkened amber before turning away.

The WindClan leader blinks in realization.

 _That is very strange._

* * *

Late in the evening, Brackenstar couldn't ignore what he had seen. The logic thing to do is to consult with Hazelheart. The dark yellow she-cat was frazzled by what he told her.

"What do you think it is?" He had asked her.

Hazelheart took in a shaky breath.

"I believe we should contact StarClan for answers."

Now, Brackenstar waits with Hazelheart as he trusts Hollyclaw to watch over everything while he is gone.

Brackenstar and Hazelheart cross the stream, and carefully pads through the forest of ThunderClan. Even though he has his medicine cat to give him passage, he can still smell blood from the slain warriors and tufts of fur lying on the ground.

The two WindClan cats slide down the slope and approach the open waters. Brackenstar and Hazelheart lie down and slowly allow the spirits to grant them passage.

* * *

 _Brackenstar opens his eyes, and is surprised to see the moorland of StarClan so barren._

" _Scary, isn't it?"_

 _Brackenstar turns around and sees a mottled grey tom, and is conflicted with remorse and relief._

" _Creekstar, it's nice to see you again."_

" _... You don't have to pretend." Creekstar said. "I know I don't deserve it. But I assume you didn't come here to compare good leaderships."_

 _Brackenstar shakes his head. "I'm lost right now… I know it gives me no excuse for what I've done, but…"_

" _You were trying to avenge Rabbitfoot. We know he was killed, yes, but not by any of the three accused."_

 _Brackenstar narrows his eyes. "So I just started a fight over nothing? Three more WindClan cats died for nothing?!"_

" _I'm afraid so." Creekstar admits. "And you were blinded into believing so by the only cat who was there when Rabbitfoot died."_

" _... Ashfire?"_

 _Creekstar nods. "Only, Ashfire is not the cat you think."_

" _What do you mean…?"_

" _The cat you call Ashfire died as a kit. His spirit resides here since then, and his body is taken by Lionstar to live on."_

 _Brackenstar's skin runs cold at the name, the shame of the Lion name._

" _I… how can someone like that stay in my Clan without me knowing for so long? How could you not have told me, or Hazelheart?!"_

" _He was a Soulless, but when he was killed, his spirit returned to the Dark Forest with another cat, and his spirit took hold of Ashkit's body and became its host. We were deciding what to do when he realized he was attached to Sedgepaw._

" _Whether he still felt guilt for murdering Deerheart, or whatever went on in his mind, Lionstar was almost veering from his plan when he rescued Sedgepaw from the fire, right until he attacked Thrushwing and killed Lightstripe in the same night."_

 _Brackenstar gapes._ "He _killed Lightstripe…"_

" _Yes. His need for revenge against Lightstripe for turning his back on him for the love of a RiverClan she-cat, and Thrushwing for telling ThunderClan about his plans, he wanted those out of the way before going back to pretend. Sedgepaw's murder was an unforeseen event that caught us off guard and sent Lionstar in shock."_

 _Brackenstar blinks. "I thought she was killed by a passing rogue."_

" _The murderer was a rogue, in a sense." Creekstar growls. "And her death was planned to bring Lionstar to commit crimes to start war with ThunderClan, so he will continue to kill the cats responsible for his death."_

" _What should I do?" Brackenstar asks._

" _You must wait until he makes a mistake. Right now he is seen as a loyal WindClan warrior, trying to do right to defy the reputation of a tryst mother and a foolish father. You can't throw him out without drawing negative attention to yourself and having young cats question your judgement."_

 _Brackenstar didn't like this. He didn't like the thought of WindClan's scourge roaming freely in his camp. He caused so many deaths, he can't turn a blind eye to such evil._

* * *

"You want us to…?"

"Keep an eye on Ashfire until further notice." Brackenstar told Larchleap and Hawkflight.

"After all that's happened, he must be feeling uneasy. I don't want him to hurt himself."

The two brothers were quizzical, but they obey Brackenstar and went about their business. Hawkflight stops by Ashfire, whispering something to him and leaving.

Ashfire looks at Brackenstar with unguarded suspicion, and his eyes became amber once again.

 _I know who you are. And I won't let you tear apart WindClan anymore._


	73. 73, Sparks Fly

_~ Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. ~_ _ **Sparks Fly, by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

Chapter 73

" **Sparks Fly."**

8/21/17 - 8/22/17 - 8/23/17 - 8/24/17 - 8/25/17 - 8/26/17 - 8/27/17 - 8/28/17

* * *

 _ **~ Berryheart ~**_

" _What do you think of this new Leopardstripe?" Morningfire's_ question made Berryheart scoff.

"I think it's a phase."

"Are you sure?" Fishleap nods in the direction of Leopardstripe and Pineheart. The brown tom is whispering quietly to Pineheart, and gently pulls her in a hug, in which she returns it.

"She isn't clawing his face off. He's actually consoling her."

Berryheart admits, Leopardstripe is actually considerate of Pineheart's feelings. He even saw him apologize to Stormwhisker and Lionfang last night for his behavior last night.

"It must be Sageleaf." Fishleap said, making Berryheart look at the dark blue tom.

"She was talking to him a few days after Thrushwing died. She must've gotten through to the feather-brain."

"I see…"

"Hey, it doesn't mean she'll be his mate." Morningfire told Berryheart.

The cream brown tom looks at his friend in alarm. "What makes you think-?"

Berryheart notices a small grin on the silver tabby tom's muzzle, he squints at him with annoyance.

"Very cute. I hardly think Leopardstripe is her type."

Fishleap chuckles. "Oh? And who is Sageleaf's type, then?"

"Me!"

… Is what Berryheart almost said until he realizes that sneaky little grin on Fishleap's face, just like Morningfire. Berryheart stands up.

"I should visit Featherwing."

* * *

Featherwing is outside the nursery, watching Crowkit take his first steps out in the snow. Berryheart watches his nephew try to push his way through the snow to catch up with his older denmates.

"He looks just like him." He told her.

Featherwing flicks her tail in acknowledgment. Crowkit is suddenly jumped on by Mistykit.

"Take that, WindClan scum!" She squeaks.

Crowkit shakes Mistykit off his back and glares at her. "You'll never beat me! I, Crowstar of ThunderClan, will teach you a lesson!"

Crowkit lunges on Mistykit, and Rainkit, Bumblekit and Briarkit comes to her rescue while Alderkit and Twigkit jump in for the fun of it.

"We used to gang up on Petalbreeze like that." Featherwing said, wistful.

"We can still do it, you know." Berryheart said, smirking slightly.

Featherwing snorts. "Berryheart, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing. Can't an uncle visit his nephew and sister?"

"I'm glad you came to see him, but I hope it wasn't because Morningfire and Fishleap were teasing you about Sageleaf."

The cream colored tom's fur rises along his spine. "You, too? Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Featherwing looks at her brother.

"You think you're slick when you take quick glances at her on patrols, or ask her questions about hunting techniques when no one is around, but the majority of our Clanmates have mates of their own. They know what you're doing, and the only one who doesn't know is Sageleaf."

" _Berryheart!"_

The cream colored tom is relieved to have Finchblaze calling on him. He quickly bids Featherwing goodbye before leaving for whatever duty Finchblaze has for him.

* * *

 _ **~ Sageleaf ~**_

"So Stormwhisker is doing okay?"

Emberheart nods to her. "I think once Leopardstripe apologized to him, he seemed to be feeling a bit better."

"Which means he's becoming a bossy fur-ball once again?" Sageleaf asks.

Emberheart snorts. "Yes, but he's _my_ bossy fur-ball."

"So Emberwhisker is official?"

The short furred ginger she-cat opens her mouth to retort when Finchblaze calls Sageleaf's name.

"Be gone with you!" Emberheart told her, flicking her tail at the solid grey she-cat.

* * *

 _ **~ Berryheart ~**_

Berryheart waits until Sageleaf stops in front of Finchblaze.

"You two are on hunting patrol. Make sure you stay away from WindClan if you can."

 _Wait. Just the two of us?_ Berryheart looks at the ThunderClan deputy as he passes by. Finchblaze gives his second cousin a wink before leaving in the crowd.

 _No… Even_ he _thinks so._

"Are we ready?" Sageleaf asks him. Berryheart bristles his fur defensively.

"For what? I don't know why they're saying that but-!"

"Are we ready for the hunt?"

Berryheart stops himself from speaking, but Sageleaf is already staring at him quizzically.

"Oh, yes, we can go now."

* * *

 _ **~ Sageleaf ~**_

Berryheart kept his distance from her as he searches the undergrowth. He suddenly stops in place, and looks in her direction.

 _He smelled something._

Sageleaf quietly follows Berryheart's lead, and the two find a white rabbit grooming its face. Berryheart and Sageleaf look at each other knowingly. Sageleaf carefully stalks around the hidden brush to block the rabbit's chances to escape. Berryheart sees her solid grey pelt hidden behind the bushes, right behind the rabbit.

Berryheart takes a chance to dart for the rabbit. The rabbit immediately turns left to run, and Sageleaf leaps out and pins it down.

"Great catch!" Berryheart praises her. His sudden enthusiasm made Sageleaf's whiskers quiver and look away.

Berryheart frowns.

 _What did I do? Did I offend her?_

* * *

 _ **~ Windstorm ~**_

The cream brown tom is beside himself with worry since he returned. Sageleaf's stoic, aloof nature had him pacing back and forth, drawing the concern of Windstorm as he approaches his son.

"Is something wrong?"

Berryheart looks at Windstorm. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"For one thing, you're wearing a groove in the floor."

Berryheart notices the worn, straight line in his path and his dirtied paws.

"Could this have anything to do with Sageleaf?" Windstorm asks.

"Don't tease me about this." Berryheart said in an almost clipped tone.

"I just - why does everyone think that? She doesn't look my way, and I don't even know what I did to offend her!"

"Did you say anything to offend her?"

Berryheart shakes his head. "No, not even close, but she still keeps her distance - and I can figure out what I did wrong!"

Windstorm makes Berryheart sit down before he puts himself in a hole.

"I don't think Sageleaf is offended by anything you did. We know she's not the talkative type, she's lived by herself since kit-hood, remember?"

"... Still."

Windstorm sees the solid grey she-cat rummaging through the fresh kill pile.

"Why don't talk to her?"

* * *

 _ **~ Sageleaf ~**_

Sageleaf noses through the pile until she finds what she wants.

"Um, Sageleaf?"

Berryheart couldn't look at Sageleaf as she faces him with a rabbit in her mouth. The cream brown tom is at a loss for words, and she isn't sure about her next move.

However, Sageleaf places a white rabbit near Berryheart.

"Would you like to share?" She suggests.

Berryheart looks at the rabbit and the uncertain Sageleaf. She tries not to turn away from him and go about her business.

Berryheart shyly nods. "O-Okay."


	74. 74, Back to December

_~ So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying 'I'm sorry for that night.' And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time. ~_ _ **Back to December, by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

Chapter 74

" **Back to December."**

8/23/17 - 8/24/17 - 8/28/17 - 8/29/17 - 8/30/17 - 8/31/17

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

 _Swiftstrike gives out a cough, catching Featherwing's attention._

" _I'm fine." He assured her. "I think I swallowed a feather."_

" _It sounds like something more than a tickle." Featherwing pointed out._

 _Swiftstrike flicked the tip of his tail on her nose, teasingly._

" _You worry_ way _too much, you sound like my sisters!"_

" _Come on, I'll race you!"_

" _No, wait-!" Featherwing watches Swiftstrike take off across the stream in a black blur. Featherwing rolls her eyes and chases after him, laughing._

"Tell me more about Father!" Crowkit pleads. "I wanna know more about Swift!"

Featherwing feels the evening breeze drift inside the nursery, and her tail is curled over Crowkit to block him from the chill.

"I've told you plenty of stories, what more do you wish to know?"

"What was he like?" Crowkit asks with wide, dark blue eyes. His eyes always tugs Featherwing's heartstrings as she sees Swiftstrike's eyes.

"He was… brazen." She said, scoffing softly. "Swift was always too bold for his own good, always carefree. But I know his responsibility to his family is as strong as any Clan, especially for his littermates, Owl and Moss, and his younger littermates, Fern, Shrew and Smoke."

 _Featherwing follows Swiftstrike under the half moonlight as he describes his young littermates' ordeal with Grassclaw._

" _Poor things." Featherwing had said somberly. "Even if Grassclaw has rights as a father, it would crush them if they were taken to WindClan."_

" _I know, right?" Swiftstrike agreed. "And with Splashpelt dead, it looked as if he was gonna win them at the next Gathering, until…"_

" _The wolves, and the blood moon." Featherwing finished for him. She still remembers the big, shaggy creatures that made her fur prick._

 _ **It's hard to believe those**_ **things** _ **were related to dogs. Snowpelt told me that there were two of the wolves aren't like them, but I still couldn't face one without fear.**_

" _Don't get me wrong." Swiftstrike told her. "I was upset when they said he was killed, but at the same time I was relieved that Smokeclaw, Shrewnose and Fernblossom were staying. I just didn't trust Grassclaw with them, and I didn't exactly know how to think when he died, even if I was sad…"_

" _Splashpelt never told you about your father. You didn't know how to feel about Grassclaw by the time you knew him at the time."_

" _... I guess it would have been weird if he was suddenly nice to us. I heard he was a bit of a grumpy fur ball. Worse than Rosefoot."_

 _Featherwing cuffed his ear with her paw. "My mother isn't grumpy, she just believes in her speaking with her mind!"_

" _What about the time she threatened to bury you alive for misbehaving?" Swiftstrike teased._

" _She gives us that threat all the time, especially Petalbreeze, she ran her ragged as a kit."_

 _Swiftstrike purred in amusement at Featherwing's reply._

Crowkit's soft touch brings her back to reality. "Will I meet Swift?"

"... You will one day, when StarClan calls for you. He would be very happy to see you."

 _If I hadn't pushed him away._ Featherwing frowns at her conscious speaking to her.

" _Hey, Crowkit!"_

The black tom kit looks outside, then to his mother. "Can I play with Alderkit?"

Featherwing nods, and Crowkit bolts out the nursery. She can see Daisyleaf's cream tabby pelt as she stands watch over her grandkits. Featherwing overheard her conversations with Pineheart.

"You endured so much, Pineheart. I just want you to know that you don't have to take charge of your nieces and nephew, I'll watch over them, you need to heal yourself before you're ready for this type of responsibility."

Featherwing didn't know what Pineheart said, but she snuck a peek outside of the nursery and notices a look of understanding on Pineheart's face. Since then, Daisyleaf looks after Rainkit, Mistykit, Briarkit and Bumblekit dutifully.

Featherwing feels drowsiness overtake her and succumbs to sleep.

* * *

 _Featherwing looks around the darkness, hoping to find a source of light. Countless voices whisper in her ear so closely, but when she looks in the direction of the voice, nobody is there._

" _Mom, Dad?" She calls out, her voice carries through the abyss._

 _The whispers soon became clamor, dancing around her ears and hurting her head. Featherwing feels like her paws were shaking, slowly crouching to the ground and her stomach meeting the dirt._

 _Featherwing clamps her paws over her ears as she tries to recall a positive memory; snowball fights with her littermates, exploring her territory for the first time with Daisyleaf in the lead. Swiftstrike attempting to make conversation during the Gathering-._

 _ **Oh no, big mistake!**_

 _The clamorous voices were drowning her out as she pushes Swiftstrike from her thoughts. She starts to hear a voice call her name, and reaches out to the voice until she couldn't hear the yelling anymore._

* * *

"Featherwing!"

The light grey she-cat opens her eyes to Daisyleaf standing over her. Crowkit stands next to her former mentor with scared eyes.

"Crowkit has been trying to wake you for five minutes, but you wouldn't budge." Daisyleaf told her.

"Really…?" Featherwing felt as if she slept the day away. Crowkit pads to his mother's nest.

"I thought you went to be with Father!" He cries.

Featherwing looks at her son and wraps her paw around him. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Featherwing is reluctant to sleep after her nightmare. Crowkit is sound asleep after an exhausting play with his denmates. Featherwing carefully leaves her nest without waking him up, and pads out the nursery in the light of dawn.

She pushes through the thorn barrier and looks at the sky, as the tiny, speckled light of Silverpelt still lingers.

"I've told him everything about you… I'm trying to stay strong for his sake, but I can't shake off the nightmares. Oh, StarClan, what can I do? He deserves to know Swiftstrike."

Featherwing's long fur coat is gently swept by the morning breeze. She looks at her surroundings as the leaves move through the trees in a familiar direction. Featherwing cautiously pads through the fading darkness and finds the leaves blowing through the pine trees across the stream.

 _Are you telling me…?_

Featherwing shivers at the thought. Was this StarClan's message to her? Or was it selfish thinking about her and Swiftstrike?

 _It could probably be both._

Featherwing vigorously shakes her head.

 _I'm just tired. I should get some sleep before Crowkit misses me._

Featherwing turns around back to camp, only for the thought to settle in her mind.

* * *

 _Roaring winds and booming thunder echoes through the trees. Surprisingly, a black bird is flying through the dark, tall pine trees with ease. As the black bird disappears from sight, a single feather falls down to the marsh, covered by the shadows._

* * *

Featherwing snaps her eyes open. Her front paw is wrapped around Crowkit, as usual, and she remains still in her nest as she recalls the dream she had.

 _I think StarClan is trying to tell me something…_

Featherwing remains awake through the night, as she mulls over her dream, thinking of her next decision.

If what she suspects is true, she needed to make sure it was the right one.


	75. 75, Heavy

_~ I'm holding on. Why is everything so heavy? Holding on, so much more than I can carry. I keep dragging around what's bringing me down - If I could just let go I'll be set free. Holding on. Why is everything so heavy? ~_ _ **Heavy, by Linkin Park, ft. Kiiara**_

* * *

Chapter 75

" **Heavy."**

8/30/17 - 8/31/17 - 9/1/17 - 9/2/17 - 9/3/17

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

 _Early February arrives, and the RiverClan battle_ still hasn't left anyone's mind. Streampaw certainly didn't forget. The white she-cat feels the raw guilt of causing Quailheart's death.

With every glare Mudpaw and Adderpaw give her, every cold shoulder Lichenfall gives her, she is reminded of Quailheart.

Streampaw wakes up to an empty den, and she sees Doepaw grooming her fur when they lock eyes. Streampaw quickly looks down as she gets up, feeling Doepaw's eyes boring in her backside.

"Streampaw…"

The white she-cat looks at a saddened Doepaw. The light brown tabby didn't blame her for the death of her mother, but Streampaw has a feeling that Doepaw _did_ blame her, even if she isn't saying it.

"Look, I…"

Doepaw suddenly looks over Streampaw's shoulder, Lichenfall stares at her with disapproval.

"Juniperheart is looking for you." Doepaw's father rumbles. Doepaw quickly touches her nose to Streampaw's shoulder before scampering away. Lichenfall turns away without looking back at Streampaw.

Streampaw leaves the apprentice's den with her head low and made her way to the fresh kill pile. Patchflower, Leafshade and Dewpelt glare in her direction before stalking away. Vinewhisker, Swallowfur and Foxfur give her sympathetic glances before padding away.

Most of ShadowClan kept their distance from her since Lichenfall's blow up. Otterheart, Smokeclaw and her brothers still talk to her, or at least Reedpaw tries to. Lichenfall keeps Reedpaw out when Streampaw is up, and sometimes she doesn't see him until sleep.

Aside from that, Firestorm is aloof to the ostracism. He only trains her, and uses it to provoke her anger and attack with claws unsheathed - all by accident. Firestorm didn't seem affected by the blows she gives him, and she couldn't figure out why he's just letting her get away with it.

"Streampaw. We're going train with the other apprentices in a few minutes."

The white she-cat looks back to find Firestorm already padding away from her. Streampaw takes ill tempered bites of her frog before following her mentor outside.

* * *

Firestorm yowls over his shoulder. "Stop sulking! Hurry up before you get left behind!"

Streampaw refuses to dignify his growl and trails after him. She looks at his shape as he comes to a halt. She sees Longfoot with a mottled dark brown tabby that made her stomach churn.

Mudpaw narrows his yellow eyes as she and Streampaw approach them. Firestorm flicks his tail and looks down on his father with a sullen expression, before turning to his apprentice.

"You two will have a mock battle, there will be no dirty tricks and no claws out. Understand?" Longfoot eyed Mudpaw sternly.

The tabby rolls his eyes and pads out to the open clearing. Streampaw frowns as she takes her place in front of him.

"Begin."

Mudpaw lunges for Streampaw with outstretched paws. The white she-cat dodges to the side and faces her denmate. Mudpaw growls and reaches for her tail to bite.

Streampaw pulls her tail away as Mudpaw's muzzle hits the ground.

"Stop, stop!" Longfoot grabs Streampaw's attention. "What was that move?"

"Oh, just a little technique I taught her." Firestorm replies, coolly.

Longfoot narrows his yellow eyes. "That was a ThunderClan move. Only they pull their tails back like that."

"What do you expect from a mixed breed like her?" Mudpaw growls, rubbing his nose.

Streampaw gives her denmate a baleful look. Firestorm snorts.

"She dodged fair and square, there's no use in criticizing her for being cunning."

Streampaw's ears burn up from Firestorm's rare praising. Longfoot holds his estranged son's gaze before looking back to the apprentices.

"Let's start again."

Mudpaw is clearly eager to get back at her. He lunges forward again, and Streampaw grapples her paws on his shoulders as they roll around in the dirt. A searing scrape on her left shoulder made Streampaw kick Mudpaw off, and sees white tufts of fur flying off his claws.

Streampaw snarls and glares at his claws with her shoulder injured, Firestorm narrows his eyes.

"Are you _deaf?!"_ Firestorm yowls, scaring Mudpaw out of his triumph. "Keep your claws sheathed! If I see it happen again I'll-!"

Longfoot silences Firestorm with a glare before looking at his apprentice.

"Mudpaw, that is unacceptable. You're about to become a warrior after this, but I'm beginning to have second thoughts if this happens once again."

Mudpaw shrugs. "I didn't know I hurt her. She didn't _say_ anything."

Streampaw bristles her fur at the smug look on his face, and feels her claws sliding in and out, deciding whether to shred him or not. Streampaw starts to circle Mudpaw to look for an opening.

Mudpaw charges forward with an outstretched paw - and Streampaw feels another cut on her muzzle. Claws nicked her right ear and the bridge of her nose before she backs away from him.

She stares at Mudpaw's front paws tinged with her blood, and his smug face quickly feigns innocence when Longfoot tells him to stop. Streampaw bares her teeth in anger at his actions, at everyone taking shots at her for everything she supposedly did wrong.

And the moment Mudpaw sneaks a grin to her, she snaps.

Streampaw lunges at Mudpaw with claws out and nicks his ears and muzzle before Longfoot pulls her off, and Firestorm blocks her way.

Longfoot glares at her. "You _never_ attack a Clanmate - no matter how much he provokes you!"

The tall grey tom whips his glare on Firestorm. "You need to control that apprentice of yours, she's becoming out of control!"

"It's not my fault your apprentice is an unruly and violent. She was merely teaching him a lesson."

Streampaw looks at her bloodstained paws with sudden fear, and quickly sheathes her claws. Mudpaw is glaring at her with a nicked ear and small claw marks on his left cheek.

 _Is Longfoot right?_

* * *

 _ **~ Doepaw ~**_

News of Streampaw's attack spread quickly and the white she-cat is even more disliked than before. Mudpaw exaggerates the injury to bring sympathy in his corner.

"I didn't even do anything to her. She just attacked me." He had said to Weedclaw and Swallowfur.

Streampaw couldn't escape the glares sent her way as she goes around with her punishment for attacking Mudpaw, assigned by Lichenfall himself. Heatherstar is recovering from her injuries and while cats fear for her last life, Lichenfall took over for her.

Streampaw is made to hunt, clean out elders and warriors nests all by herself without help for five days. Doepaw feels conflicted to help her best friend, but her duty to her father makes her hold back.

 _I'm a lousy friend. I should've helped anyway, Streampaw doesn't deserve this._

In the past five days, ending Streampaw's punishment, Mudpaw and Adderpaw were preparing for their warrior ceremony that evening.

"They attacked a badger before it could harm the patrol." Swallowfur said to Bluestorm with praise.

Bluestorm nods. "We need more brave warriors like that."

Patchflower is next to Bluestorm when she says, "Mudpaw especially. He needs this after what that half-breed did to him."

Doepaw sits in front of the apprentices den watching her brothers being made Mudtail and Adderclaw by Heatherstar, who insisted to perform the ceremony herself.

Streampaw glares at the brothers as she enters the elder's den. Doepaw's toes itch for her to follow, but Lichenfall's gaze on her stops her actions.

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

Streampaw tucks the feathers into the sticks as Marshfoot returns to his nest.

"This is nice. Thank you, Streampaw."

Streampaw looks to Frostpool, who shakes her head. "I'm just fine. You can go and sleep."

The white she-cat dips her head and turns to leave the den. She pads out only two mouse lengths when Mudtail shoves her down. Streampaw bristles her fur with outrage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mudtail growls.

Streampaw frowns and gets up, slowly backing away, much to Mudtail's delight.

"That's right. _I_ am a warrior, _you're_ an apprentice. You don't _ever_ talk back or defy me, although _that_ won't be a problem."

Mudtail turns around with his tail held high when Streampaw sees a tabby pelt block his path.

"You may be a warrior, but you have the arrogance of an apprentice, Mudtail!" Doepaw spat.

The dark brown tabby blinks in dismay before he glares at his sister.

"Doepaw, you know Lichenfall won't approve of this. Just stand aside…"

"I don't care what he says." Doepaw growls, padding toward Streampaw and looking at him.

"Not everyone believes what you say, you know. Just do yourself a favor and stop lying, or Patchflower won't be the only ShadowClan cat to be forced into apprenticeship."

Mudtail stares at Doepaw in disbelief and glares at Streampaw before padding away, sulking. Doepaw looks at Streampaw.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaims. "I shouldn't have avoided you for so long - and let you suffer alone! I'm sorry, Streampaw, I really, really didn't mean it!"

Streampaw flattens her ears. _'But I killed Quailheart…'_

Doepaw briefly touches her nose on Streampaw's forehead. "You didn't kill anyone that day. _Silversnow_ killed my mother, and she died protecting you in return."

Streampaw nods slowly. Doepaw gently touches Streampaw's injured shoulder with her tail tip. "Why don't I help you with hunting?"

' _Juniperheart won't like you sneaking around.'_

"What she doesn't know, won't get me skinned ~."

* * *

 _ **~ Milkpaw ~**_

" _ **The blazing storm will destroy you!"**_

" _ **The blazing storm will be the end of the warrior code!"**_

Milkpaw tosses and turns in her nest in the night as she tries to fight the voices.

"I'm sorry!" She cries out.

Heatherstar still remains in the medicine cat den, and she hears the medicine cat apprentice's cries.

" _ **You must rid the blaze before it burns and kills! You have proof!"**_

Milkpaw cries out, sitting up with sweating fur. Owlflight wakes up with a jolt before looking at his apprentice.

"Milkpaw, what's wrong?"

The white-grey she-cat shakes with fright, and Owlflight checks her carefully. Milkpaw couldn't take it. She looks at Owlflight.

"I'm sorry, Owlflight. I made a terrible mistake."

Owlflight narrows his green eyes. "Is this about Shrewnose?"

Milkpaw fluffs her fur. "What - no!"

She takes in a sharp breath and approaches the fresh dirt pile. Milkpaw brushes the dirt away to reveal the ginger fur. Owlflight inspects the fur closely.

"What am I looking at?" He asks Milkpaw.

"I found it between Swiftstrike's claws before we buried him."

Heatherstar raises her head. Owlflight looks at Milkpaw with confusion and hints of betrayal.

"Why did you lie? This is crucial evidence that we have his killer!"

Milkpaw ducks her head. "I couldn't… Even if he was awful, I couldn't do it…"

"Milkpaw." Heatherstar gazes at the medicine cat apprentice as calmly as she can. "If this is someone who is in our Clan, he doesn't deserve your loyalty. He killed our deputy, that's a serious crime."

Milkpaw swallows the lump in her throat. "This is Firestorm's fur."

Owlflight blinks. "Firestorm…?"

Milkpaw shuffles her paws. "Kestrelwing warned me about the _'blazing storm taking back what's theirs'_ , and after that the RiverClan battle happened. I didn't want to believe it…"

"Firestorm _killed_ my brother." Owlflight whispers.

Milkpaw glares at her mentor with teary, green eyes. "And Firestorm is still my brother, no matter how rotten he is. Ploverwing said family is family, even we are half-siblings."

"True, but there are times where you have to put your paw down." Heatherstar said.

Milkpaw bows her head to Owlflight. "I'm sorry for lying…"

The light brown tom sighs and gently nuzzles Milkpaw's head. Heatherstar stands up with wobbly legs.

"I'll be back."

"You're still weak." Owlflight told her. Heatherstar leaves the den without a reply. She approaches the warriors den when she catches sight of a silver gleam hidden in the brambles.

Heatherstar pads toward the shiny gleam. She reaches out into the bush, scraping her paw to pull out a small, metal box.

Heatherstar gasps when she realizes what this is. Blackhawk told her about it, Littlestar told her at the Gathering.

She bends down and sniffs the match, she picks up a very faint scent of Firestorm.

 _Littlestar warned me. That fire… it wasn't an accident. Firestorm caused it._

With a tremor of dread fills Heatherstar's mind. She wonders, if Firestorm truly caused Swiftstrike's death, could he have something to do with Rabbitstep?

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

Streampaw ducks from the paw swipe and leans in for a bite on Firestorm. The ginger tabby knocks Streampaw down with a mighty blow. The white she-cat rubs her head in a daze.

"Get up. You're not dead."

Streampaw looks up at the piercing, yellow eyes of her mentor. Firestorm's shoulders were now broad, with muscles rippling across his short pelt. Streampaw takes a sharp breath as she gets up, with a twitching nicked ear.

"Stop twitching." He hisses softly. Streampaw's clear blue eyes focuses on him, and Firestorm's breath hitched.

Firestorm takes note of Streampaw as he inspects her.

Streampaw is growing, despite being nine moons old. Her form is becoming slender, and her kit fur is shedding, giving way to a long, thick fur, reminiscent of her RiverClan heritage. Streampaw's tail is flowing and full like a fox's tail. The scar on her left shoulder is visible, and her nicked right ear twitches with nervousness.

Still, Tigerstar's reincarnation sees his hard work paying off within this she-cat. Not even Goldenflower could compare to Streampaw.

 _Once I become leader, Streampaw will be a perfect deputy and mother to the kits. I might even spare her parents for their tryst, unless they step out of line._

Heatherstar pushes through the brambles, surprising Streampaw and irritating Firestorm. The ShadowClan leader narrows her blue eyes on Firestorm, making him worried for the first time.

"Streampaw, would you excuse us for a few minutes? I need to speak to Firestorm."

The mute she-cat looks between her mentor and leader, before dipping her head and padding away, her white tail vanishing from sight. Heatherstar's shoulders were bristling when she looks back to Firestorm.

"One of our medicine cats discovered tufts of fur from Swiftstrike's claws last night."

Firestorm keeps his cool despite his rising apprehension.

"That was last moon, why are they bringing it up now?"

"Swiftstrike had _your_ fur." Heatherstar's voice becomes dangerously low. "He fought you with the last of his breath before you killed him."

"There are other ginger cats in ShadowClan, you can't prove that it was me."

Heatherstar growls, refusing to back down.

"You know, I originally thought Littlestar was being paranoid about the discovery of a match as well. Until I found a tiny box inside the bramble bush."

Now, Firestorm's heart clenches with the claws of concertation. Heatherstar stares down on Firestorm with disgust and sorrow.

"How could you? That fire could have killed half our warriors, and Streampaw could have _died!_ And you killed Swiftstrike - your deputy and former mentor - under the ruse that RiverClan warrior did it. How could you betray your own Clan like this?"

Heatherstar says in a low tone. "This is no better than when Tigerstar killed his deputy."

Firestorm's fur bristles at his name mentioned in venom.

"I just have one question. Did Rabbitstep truly die in a fire, or did you kill him as well?"

Firestorm glares at Heatherstar with unguarded animosity. The light brown tabby grows frustrated with his silence.

"I will announce your exile tomorrow morning. You will be guarded by Weedclaw and Longfoot until then, and Streampaw will become _my_ apprentice as of now, like she should have been. I can't imagine what you've been poisoning her with."

A possessive fury overtakes Firestorm, making him seethe. "She. Is. _Mine."_

"Not anymore." Heatherstar growls, almost sneering. "Don't push me or I will exile you now."

Heatherstar turns around and leaves Firestorm with his trepidation. He always figured Ashfire would blow their cover first, but _this_ is unexpected.

 _She won't get the chance to do anything. But before I deal with her, I need pay Ashfire a visit._


	76. 76, Know Your Enemy

_~ Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy - well gotta know the enemy, wah hey! ~_ _ **Know Your Enemy, by Green Day**_

* * *

Chapter 76

" **Know Your Enemy."**

9/3/17 - 9/4/17 - 9/5/17

* * *

 _ **~ Tansypaw ~**_

 _The cool afternoon air brought comfort to_ Tansypaw before finishing her eagle.

"Nutbranch, Nutbranch!"

From the nursery entrance, Hailkit is jumping up to reach Nutbranch's back.

"Let's play Fox Attack!"

The black and brown tabby bushes his tail and arches his back, snarling playfully. Sharpkit fluffs his grey and white kit fur.

"Get out of our camp!" He yowls, jumping on Nutbranch's head.

"Bring him down!" Puddlekit and Moonkit jump on Nutbranch's back in an effort to weigh him down. Hailkit and Slatekit follow suit, with Hailkit on his uncle's neck, and Slatekit on his haunches.

Brightflower looks up from her washing in dismay.

"Kits, don't hurt Nutbranch!"

Tansypaw frowns at the sight. She never knew her mother, neither of her littermates do. Cricketleap wouldn't tell them who she is, only that she couldn't keep them.

 _What if she's like Violet?_

Tansypaw overheard the older warriors speak of the rogue, formerly known as Violetbloom, who is the mother of Brightflower and Echobreeze, who was also the mother of Harepounce and Ashfire, kits of her tryst with Sleetfrost.

She didn't want to think about her mother being someone as selfish as Violet.

"Wolfpaw, how did you get this scratch?"

Softdawn looks at the clean cut near Wolfpaw's green eyes with slight shock. Molefur waits behind his apprentice while she examines him.

"A rabbit left that mark." Molefur said.

Wolfpaw smiles with pride. "It didn't know what fight it was getting itself into. I practically look like a warrior."

"If that rabbit had gotten you in your eye, you wouldn't be warrior at all." Softdawn hisses softly. The intensity in Softdawn's voice didn't go missed by Tansypaw, or her brother.

Wolfpaw blinks in surprise as Hazelheart appears with the herbs. Softdawn grabs a paw full of marigold.

"This will sting a little."

Softdawn chews the marigold into poultice, and presses it under Wolfpaw's eye. The mottled brown tom recoils, but Softdawn presses her paw on his backside firmly.

"You lied! This stuff _does_ sting!"

Softdawn gives him a dry grin. "Technically I didn't lie, I said it _will_ sting."

Wolfpaw grumbles while wincing at the pain. Tansypaw decides to leave Wolfpaw by himself a while.

* * *

Hawkflight, Rowanfoot, Bushpaw, Cricketleap and Mottlepaw stand near the edge of their territory near the Horseplace. Ashfire is with them as well, or with Tansypaw's mentor, being guarded.

"Do you smell anything?" Cricketleap asks Mottlepaw. His apprentice opens his mouth to smell the air.

"It smells kinda like Twolegs, but… it has a cat smell, too."

Hawkflight snorts. "A kittypet must've crossed here."

"It's fresh." Mottlepaw adds.

Cricketleap frowns. "We'll report this to Brackenstar. It's probably nothing, but we should make sure."

Tansypaw weaves her tail as she leaves with the patrol.

 _Watch out, kittypets! You have no idea who you're messing with!_

* * *

 _ **~ Ashfire ~**_

The excuse to make dirt was the only way to get away from Hawkflight and Larchleap. Ashfire hides behind the heather bush, and wraps his tail around his front paws.

He saw Brackenstar's gaze, the WindClan leader is suddenly becoming more attentive on Ashfire than usual. And now he has two cats watching his every move.

 _He knows something._

"Lionstar."

Ashfire jumps in alarm, Firestorm pads toward him, his face contorted with ire.

"This is the worst possible time to trespass!" Ashfire hisses, looking over his shoulder.

"Brackenstar has two cats guarding me - and as far as they're concerned I'm making dirt!"

Firestorm curls his lip. "What did you do, you upstart?"

Ashfire quickly explains the battle between WindClan and ThunderClan, and the three cats he murdered in the fray. Firestorm is more livid than before.

"You are the stupidest Dark Forest cat I've ever encountered. _Hawkfrost_ had more sense than you - and he died!"

"You expect me to let those mouse hearts get away with letting Sedgepaw die?!" Ashfire snarls.

"Sedgepaw." Firestorm scoffs. "And I thought it would be enough to get you on the right track."

Ashfire narrows his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Firestorm flicks his tail dismissively. "It's obvious Brackenstar is suspicious of you. The only way now is to get rid of him."

Ashfire lashes his tail. "I haven't had a moment to myself to figure out how."

"Well, do you know how many lives he has?"

"I overheard Hazelheart mention him having seven lives left."

Firestorm nods. "Find an opportunity to ambush him. What can you use to cover it up?"

Ashfire contemplates what he learned, and his eyes light up.

"We recently discovered a kittypet is wandering our territory. I could lead him to the small forest and take over from there."

"You actually believe he would do what you say?" Firestorm taunts.

"Just watch me."

* * *

 _ **~ Brackenstar ~**_

The brown and white tom looks up from his rabbit.

"The kittypet is nearby?" He asks Hawkflight.

"Ashfire said he overheard the apprentices mentioning one being in the small forest."

"That would be the former camp of the wolf pack." Brackenstar recalls with a shiver. He dismisses Hawkflight before pondering over the report.

 _This could very well be a trap. Lionstar might be setting me up to get rid of me._

However, Brackenstar feels obligated to check it out to ensure the safety of WindClan. He hasn't forgotten about the two aggressive kittypets who lived near ShadowClan back in the past.

Brackenstar looks around the small forest warily. The occasional broken sticks were unnerving him, and quickly finding out that he was stepping on sticks.

Brackenstar suddenly sees a brief glance of yellow moving around the shrubs.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Brackenstar growls.

A cat immediately steps out with bristling yellow and white tabby fur.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

Brackenstar stares at the tom as he relaxes his muscles, and noticing the blue tendril around the tabby's neck.

"So you're the kittypet." He said. "Don't you know that you're trespassing on our territory?"

The yellow and white tabby blinks his yellow eyes. "You're a Clan cat. My mom always told me about wild cats living around here. Her friend even left to join a Clan where his mate lives."

Brackenstar flicks his ear, uninterested. "That's lovely. But I don't appreciate you carelessly passing through my territory. Now, I'm giving you a warning to stay off my territory, or my warriors will have to force you off."

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to-." The kittypet broke off and looks at the sky.

"Is it almost night?! I gotta get home or my Twoleg won't let me back inside!"

The yellow and white kittypet races toward the Horseplace without looking back. Brackenstar frowns at the kittypet's strangeness.

He turns to face his territory and sees Ashfire staring at him, stalking toward him. The WindClan leader narrows his eyes.

"You should have picked better guards. They couldn't distinguish the WindClan scent hidden beneath ThunderClan scent."

Brackenstar curls his lip. "Take one more step and I'll rip you apart, Lionstar."

Ashfire blinks his dark amber eyes. "Ooh! So you _do_ know who I am. It's too bad it took four dead WindClan cats and three dead ThunderClan cats for you to catch on."

"You won't beat me." Brackenstar growls.

Ashfire's shape changes to a large, dark gold tom as he stalks closer to Brackenstar.

"Actually I can. All I have to do is kill you six times and that will be the end of it, _then_ I'll get rid of Hollyclaw and say that her last words was for me to be deputy."

Lionstar curls his lip. "Then WindClan will be on the right track for a better future. You and Creekstar have _weakened_ this Clan too much, and I'll be happy to take it off your paws."

"Over my dead body!" Brackenstar snarls, arching his back.

"That can be arraigned."

Lionstar lunges himself on Brackenstar, his claws sinking into his shoulders, drawing blood. Brackenstar rakes his claws on Lionstar's neck, and throws the dark gold tom on the ground.

Brackenstar backs away as Lionstar gets back up. Just as Lionstar prepares to attack, a dark grey blur rushes from the bushes and tackles Lionstar over.

Hollyclaw presses her claws on Lionstar's face and holds a single claw over his eye.

"Don't move a muscle, or I will take it out." She warns him.

Lionstar spits with annoyance as Brackenstar pads toward him. Hollyclaw looks at her leader. "Are you okay?"

"Just some tiny scratches." Brackenstar said.

"You wish they were." Lionstar sneers. Hollyclaw hisses at him and reminds him of the claw over his eye.

Brackenstar takes a deep breath. "Hollyclaw, you hold the wound on his neck while I guard his side. He won't risk another death even if tried."

* * *

Leading Lionstar back to WindClan brought the biggest shock from each of them. Twistedfoot's eyes widen with horror, Talonfang and Frogskip were staring at Lionstar in disbelief, as they were only young kits when he still reigned.

Lionstar glares at the cats as Softdawn carefully applies cobwebs to his neck. Hazelheart stayed back, with wide eyes filled with horrors and grief.

Brackenstar looks at his horrified and confused cats.

"Cats of WindClan, your eyes aren't deceiving you. _This_ monster, Lionstar, is here before you."

"How?!" Twistedfoot yowls. "He _died_ , and died again! He shouldn't be here!"

"The Soulless Attack." Brackenstar said. "Every Soulless was once a Dark Forest cat. When they're killed they vanish forever, _or_ their spirits return to the Dark Forest. Creekstar told me that he and another Dark Forest cat stole the bodies of kits who died to perform their tasks."

"So, Ashfire," Brightflower whispers. "Ashkit was already dead? He _stole_ my brother's body?"

"That's not all." Brackenstar said, glaring at the former WindClan leader. "He was planning to kill me and Hollyclaw in order to take over. Lionstar was also the true culprit for the death of Rabbitfoot, _and_ he murdered three ThunderClan cats, most likely Graystream, Oakstorm-."

"And Hawkfeather!" Frogskip burst out. The skinny dark brown tom glares at Lionstar.

"You killed my son! How dare you?!"

Lionstar scoffs. "I wasn't going to, _if_ he had been born full WindClan. But he was half-ShadowClan and living in ThunderClan. What kind of father would allow that?"

Frogskip snarls as he charges at Lionstar, Hawkflight and Dustcloud hold Frogskip back with their strength, even though the skinny tom put up a fierce fight.

"You monster! You had no right to kill my son!"

Lionstar is unfazed and turns to Brackenstar. "Are you expecting me to beg for forgiveness? Why should I beg to a useless group of half-Clans and code breakers?"

Spiderdusk snarls in response, while Softdawn stiffens with fear and Cricketleap bristles his fur.

"I thought you would have learned from your previous life the meaning of loyalty. What would Sedgepaw think of what you've become?"

Lionstar's fur coat bristles and bares his teeth. "Don't talk about Sedgepaw! _You_ don't have the right to say it - you never bothered to find her murderer, so why should I feel the least bit guilty?!"

"You're not the only one who misses her, you know!" Harepounce exclaims. "Even if you're not Ashkit, we could have figured out something!"

Brackenstar raises his tail. "Lionstar. Do you have anything else to say before I punish you?"

"I've said everything I needed to say."

Brackenstar narrows his eyes. "Then I hereby exile you to the Twolegplace. My warriors will escort you across thunderpath, but after that you're _never_ to return to the lake or my warriors will kill you on sight."

Lionstar chuckles as if he was told a joke. "I'd like to see these young cats try."

* * *

 _ **~ Deerheart ~**_

 _Watching Lionstar being sent across thunderpath tore her heart out._

 _Even after Deerheart gave him a warning, she thought he truly changed his ways. She sees tiny pieces of what Lionstar used to be; cynical but caring, and protective over his Clan._

 _ **This is all Tigerstar's fault.**_ _Deerheart hated that tom, but she knew that Lionstar had a part in this mess, too._

" _Is it true, then?"_

 _She turns to look at StarClan's newest resident. Sedgepaw gazes up at the deceased WindClan deputy with sorrow in her green eyes._

" _You don't have to lie. I just saw Ashkit with Willowtail."_

 _Deerheart sighs. "It is."_

 _Sedgepaw whimpers. "He was my brother… Well, technically he wasn't, but I saw him as that. He_ saved _me from the fire, we had spats here and there, but he looked out for me. How Lionstar do all that but still revert to his crimes?"_

" _It takes true courage to turn away from bad habits. No matter what he did, Lionstar was always afraid, and he puts up a front to hide it."_

 _Sedgepaw's tail drops. "He's going to the Dark Forest again, isn't he?"_

" _Yes, unless he realizes his mistakes."_

 _Sedgepaw looks at Deerheart with sharp tenacity before leaving the moors. Deerheart doesn't know what is going on in this apprentice's head, but she hears a small voice telling her to stay out of the WindClan apprentice's way._


	77. 77, Bad Boy

_~ Be my bad boy, be my man - be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again. ~_ _ **Bad Boy, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 77

" **Bad Boy."**

9/5/17 - 9/6/17

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

 _Streampaw licks her lips to savor the vole before she_ heads out with Heatherstar. No sooner did Streampaw leave her and Firestorm to talk, Heatherstar returns to tell her that she is now her mentor.

The news spread quickly around, and Streampaw becomes the envy of the two new warriors, Adderclaw and Mudtail. Lichenfall certainly isn't thrilled about seeing her more in the future, but didn't express it with Heatherstar. Reedpaw is happy to spend more time with Streampaw.

"All cats old enough to hunt in the night, meet me for a Clan meeting!"

Streampaw looks at the gathering cats surrounding Heatherstar, Lichenfall takes his place next to the light brown tabby she-cat. Curiously, Firestorm is two mouse lengths from Heatherstar with Weedclaw and Longfoot guarding him from both sides.

Fernblossom and Sorrelcloud wait in front of the nursery entrance, looking on in curiosity. Fernblossom moved in last night to wait for her and Chestnutfur's kits - as every cat expected to happen.

(Streampaw caught Shrewnose grumbling and Owlflight looking triumphant over his brother as he takes a big, tasty frog from him.)

But Sorrelcloud was a surprise when she followed after Fernblossom, expecting Cloudfire's kits, who is notably happy with the outcome.

Streampaw frowns when she notices the stern anger on Heatherstar when she looks at the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" Patchflower is the first to speak, seeing her son guarded.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Heatherstar growls.

The ShadowClan warriors whisper in shock as Patchflower reluctantly sits down. Their leader had always been kind and considerate to them, much like Whitestar before Crowstar took over.

Even Streampaw is concerned as she tries to push through the crowd.

"Our medicine cats discovered something very troubling, concerning the death of Swiftstrike and possibly Rabbitstep."

Heatherstar jerks her tail toward the ginger tabby tom.

"Firestorm's fur has been uncovered from Swiftstrike's claws, which points to _him_ as his killer the night RiverClan attacked."

Gasps of shock ripple through the crowd. Tawnymoon and Leafshade stand up in defense for their brother, Patchflower is traumatized and glares at… Ploverwing, who is focused on what Heatherstar had to say.

 _Why would you… What sense does_ that _make?_

Streampaw ignores it to look at the trial.

"That was long ago, and the body is buried, you can't prove anything." Firestorm said.

Heatherstar lashes her tail. She turns around and grasps the shiny object around her teeth, and faces the crowd, dropping it for all to see.

"I found this hidden in brambles. Foxfur and Blackhawk please tell me what this is?"

Both named cats move to the front and look at the object. Blackhawk's amber eyes widen as he looks at Foxfur.

"This is a match."

Foxfur nods. "I remember my Twoleg's kit holding one of these, there's no mistaking it."

"Please tell us what these matches do." Heatherstar asks them.

"Matches light up for Twolegs to start fire in their mouths." Blackhawk said to the crowd.

"Don't ask why. We don't even know why they do that to themselves." Foxfur adds.

Streampaw hears the murmurs around her as she notices the panic in Firestorm's eyes.

 _Heatherstar knew the outsiders would be able to tell what this match thing looks like. But why…?_

Streampaw remembers the terrible fire that trapped her in the camp. Firepaw had risked his life to rescue her from the flames.

 _The flames_ he _caused._ Streampaw feels her heart race. Firestorm locks eyes with hers, and sends a bursts of fire and ice throughout her body.

 _He promised me he didn't have that match, that he didn't cause the fire. He stood there and lied to my face…_

"The fire that ravaged our camp is caused by Firestorm, and when it cleared we found Rabbitstep dead."

"Last chance." Heatherstar said to Firestorm. "Did you kill my deputy?"

Firestorm gives her a baleful look. "It certainly wasn't _my_ fault. He was old, and he got in my way when I ran out - and I accidentally pushed him down, maybe my claws were out…"

Firestorm examines his claws carefully. "It was a very long time ago, I can't remember."

Streampaw stares at her former mentor with new eyes.

"The blazing storm."

She and everyone look at a scared, trembling Milkpaw, who is sitting next to Owlflight.

"Kestrelwing warned me that you're dangerous…" she told Firestorm. "But I couldn't believe it… not until I saw your fur between Swiftstrike's claws."

Firestorm narrows his eyes into slits. Patchflower immediately whirls around and snarls at Ploverwing, who is startled by her outburst.

"What is your brat trying to do to my son?!"

Milkpaw ignored the commotion and looks at her half-brother.

"Three dark horrors… He meant the Dark Forest cats. Y-You're not really Firestorm, are you?"

Firestorm shakes his head. "Is that anyway to speak to your brother?"

Milkpaw swallows. "Who are your parents?"

"What a stupid question! Their Leopardfoot and Pinestar-!" Firestorm catches himself too late. Patchflower looks at Firestorm while Tawnymoon and Leafshade stand agape.

Even Heatherstar is shocked. "There's only one cat with parents of those names…"

"He's _**Tigerstar!"**_ Adderclaw exclaims.

Firestorm gives Milkpaw a sour glare. "You are such a spoil sport, you know that?"

Streampaw couldn't move anything as she becomes numbs with horror. In Firestorm's place, she sees a muscular, large dark brown tabby with scars crisscrossing his pelt, and a scar on his nose with a nick on his ear, his pale amber eyes piercing her soul with fear.

 _Oh, my StarClan. Why does he exist now?_

"Throw him out!" Mosscloud yowls. "He killed our brother!"

"He killed two of our deputies!" Swallowfur cries out.

Heatherstar regains her composure and glares down on Firestorm.

"Firestorm, you are hereby no longer a ShadowClan cat. Your guards will escort you far away from our territory and you will stay out. If you return after sunhigh, you will be killed, and my warriors have my permission to do so."

Firestorm says nothing as Weedclaw and Longfoot lead him toward the entrance. The crowd make a wide path, giving great distance from the ginger tabby. Firestorm broke from his guards and stands in front of a stunned Streampaw.

The white she-cat barely had time to react to his appearance, she recoils and looks at him.

"Streampaw, you don't have to stay here." Firestorm told her. "You're much better than any of these mouse hearts, and you're better than Goldenflower ever was. Come with me."

Otterheart yowls. "Leave her alone!" Smokeclaw snarls protectively as he tries to push through the crowd.

"You'll be well cared for. Trust me." Firestorm runs his paw over Streampaw's nicked ear.

Reedpaw looks at Streampaw in distress while Fuzzypaw prepares to attack Firestorm, but Streampaw hardly pays attention to them.

The white she-cat removes herself from under Firestorm's paw, and glares at him with bristling fur.

' _You lied to me…'_

Firestorm said, "I simply shielded you from it, nothing more."

' _You_ lied _to me!'_ Streampaw snaps. _'How can you expect me to-?! After all you did?!_

Firestorm narrows his eyes. "I trained you to be the best. I _made_ you into the fighter that you are so nobody will ever put you down. I did it for _you."_

' _And I'm supposed to be grateful?'_ Streampaw curls her lip.

The white she-cat lashes her tail before turning away from him.

' _Just get out,_ Tigerstar. _'_

Firestorm shakes his head. "You're going to regret that decision. Once you realize your mistake, I will come back for you."

"That's enough!" Heatherstar yowls, stalking towards Firestorm. "You will leave - _now."_

Firestorm slowly turns away from Streampaw and pads out the entrance, his ginger tail whisking before it turns into a dark brown tabby tail and vanishes.

"I can't believe we had Tigerstar padding right under our noses." Mallowfrost said, shuddering.

"He wasn't Tigerstar!" Patchflower growls, desperation in her eyes. "He was Firestorm, my little fire!"

"Firestorm was dead long ago as a kit." Owlflight reasons with the dark tortoiseshell, only to make Patchflower whip around and glare at Milkpaw.

"This is your fault! You cowardly, plant smelling runt! How can you spread these lies about him?!"

Milkpaw quickly hides behind Owlflight in fear of Patchflower. Ploverwing hisses at Patchflower. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Patchflower turns her fury on the pale grey and white she-cat.

"Don't tell me what to do! Your kit stole my kits' father and now she stole my only son from me!"

Without warning, Patchflower lunges at Ploverwing with claws tearing at her face. Longfoot is quick to drag Patchflower off, and Tawnymoon and Leafshade quickly pulls Patchflower away.

Ploverwing blinks away the small drops of blood as Longfoot helps her up, and Owlflight and Milkpaw look at her wounds.

"Mother, just breath!" Leafshade pleads to Patchflower.

Streampaw looks at the worried crowd, still reeling from the discovery, and stares at the entrance where Firestorm left.

 _No, where_ _ **Tigerstar**_ _left._

She shudders at the thought of the tyrannical leader training her from days and nights. She feels disgusted with herself for having anything to do with him… for even _thinking_ that he could be something more than a mentor.

"What should we do with her?"

Every cat looks at Lichenfall as he approaches Heatherstar.

"Streampaw trained under Tigerstar three moons, who knows what she learned from him?"

"He's right." Tawnymoon said, glaring at the white she-cat. "Remember when she shredded Mudtail? Tigerstar had so many scars on his pelt, too. Streampaw is turning into _him!"_

"That is ridiculous!" Fernblossom calls out.

"Our daughter isn't violent." Smokeclaw growls, Otterheart nodding in agreement.

"Of course you would defend her - that's the only reason you would!" Dusktail snaps.

Streampaw feels the heat of the glares on her pelt as her Clanmates argue with each other. Heatherstar yowls to grab everyone's attention.

"Are you listening to yourselves? You're allowing yourself to be driven by fear of Tigerstar to turn against each other."

Mudtail glares at Streampaw. "But she-!"

"Is a loyal ShadowClan cat." Heatherstar cuts him off with a stern look. "And she's _my_ apprentice now, and I trust her."

Everyone falls silent to Heatherstar's conviction. Streampaw can still see suspicion lingering in their glares, the whispering and glances toward her, she can feel her chest tighten with worry.

 _This is going to get bad, before it gets better._


	78. 78, Learn Me Right

_~ We will run and scream, you will dance with me, we'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free. We will be who we are, and they'll heal our scars, sadness will be far away. ~_ _ **Learn Me Right, from the movie "Brave".**_

* * *

Chapter 78

" **Learn Me Right."**

9/6/17 - 9/7/17 - 9/8/17 - 9/9/17 - 9/10/17

* * *

 _ **~ Dovepaw ~**_

 _Dovepaw tries to ignore the bitter cold feeling that the_ water is giving her. She pushes herself forward and lands her front paws on shore, Silversnow smiles at her.

"I could've sworn I saw an otter swimming in there. Excellent work, Dovepaw."

The light grey she-cat looks at Silversnow after shaking the water off her pelt.

"Did Olivestar promise you my name?"

"She hinted that we need more young cats, but I'll be sure to remind her."

Dovepaw doubts her mother - RiverClan's leader - would want to be reminded of her smallest daughter, but nods. The rumors were spreading about Dovepaw's warrior ceremony, but days always pass without any changes.

Her littermates already earned their names several days ago, Tanglepelt, Troutface, Lakemist, and Stonefoot. Even Bouncepaw and Goosepaw earned their names two days after that - Bouncestep and Goosetalon. Icepaw became Icestripe just yesterday morning.

Dovepaw isn't exactly thrilled with sharing a den with Bramblepaw, so she wants to earn her name fast.

Dovepaw and Silversnow return to camp in the afternoon. Goosetalon and Icestripe were refurbishing the nursery walls and nests, so the queens had to stay outside with their kits.

Daisypelt and her kits were playing with Ferretleap. Frecklespots kept Swankit wrapped around her tail, while keeping great distance away from Fallenbird and her sons.

Lilackit suddenly jumps on Daisypelt's paws, making the light grey tabby yelp and take her attention from the construction. Lilackit waves her tail.

"Show me some fighting moves!"

Something went on in Daisypelt's green eyes as she stares at the silver and white tabby kit. Dovepaw shivers.

 _Hatred, anger, grief… Why would she even look at her kit that way?_

Daisypelt's conflicting emotions give way to love as she purrs to Lilackit.

"V-Very well."

Frecklespots watches the exchange through slitted eyes, and holds Swankit closer, who also leers at the kits of Daisypelt and Ferretleap.

Mudfoot and Nightfang finally passed away in their sleep two nights ago. Fawnstep and her new denmates, Dewcloud and Birchfang, enjoy what's left of the sunlight.

Dovepaw forgets to watch where she's going, and bumps into a strong chest. Whitefang blinks and sputters, "S-Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry."

Whitefang blinks again and dips his head before quickly padding away. Dovepaw flicks her ear.

 _And cats called_ me _a mouse heart._

Whitefang acts strange around her now since the middle of her training. Always awkward and careful not to step on her paw - StarClan forbid if he scuffs dirt on her tail!

Lakemist teased her about it, saying… What was it? "Birds and bees"? Dovepaw didn't pay attention to it.

She looks at the fresh kill-pile and locks gazes with Larkflight, who is quick to leave her sight. Larkflight never spoke to her since she lashed out at him. Not even through her apprentice ceremony, and certainly not near the end of it.

Dovepaw sees him try to make small talk with her littermates, but they don't even want anything to do with him out of loyalty to her. She doesn't care, though. She pushed Larkflight out of her mind after getting Silversnow as her mentor.

* * *

Dovepaw wakes up that early morning to the sound of pawsteps outside her den. A flash of grey tabby fur whisks past and Dovepaw realizes who it is.

"Daisypelt?"

The light grey tabby looks at Dovepaw leave the den.

"Oh great, the only cat who is awake is an apprentice!"

Dovepaw flattens her ears. "You could have asked the guard…"

"Bouldertooth is asleep!" Daisypelt hisses. "The useless rock of a cat! I don't even have time to argue, Robinkit is missing."

"Robinkit is missing?"

Silversnow pads toward Daisypelt, the light grey tabby sighs in exasperation.

" _Finally_!"

"When did you notice that he was missing?" Silversnow asks Daisypelt.

"I kept drifting in and out of sleep. I saw him in the nest and the next time I woke up he was gone."

At this point, cats were waking up and gathered around Daisypelt and the RiverClan deputy. Even Bramblepaw is woken by the talking.

"Sounds too convenient." Willowfall said. "She probably killed him, she had no problem killing her mother."

" _Stop saying that!"_

" _Yeah, stop telling those lies!"_

Dovepaw sees Shadekit and Lilackit being ushered back into the nursery by Ferretleap. Daisypelt snarls at Willowfall before turning her attention to Silversnow.

"I'm not waiting for an answer. I'll look for Robinkit myself."

"Daisypelt, wait! Dovepaw, Bramblepaw," Silversnow turns to the two she-cats. "Go to the stone-bridge and see if you can find him. Daisypelt, you'll come with me before you do anything reckless."

Dovepaw nods while Daisypelt snorts in response.

* * *

 _ **~ Robinkit ~**_

Angrily stomping his paws, Robinkit squints his eyes in the dark until he sees white ripples. Robinkit pads toward the ripples, and reaches his paw to touch the splashing water.

 _I'll show Swankit. I'm_ not _a drypaw!_

Robinkit puts one foreleg into the water, and then his other. The two moon old tom kit keeps his head up as he puts his back legs in the water. He paddles his front forelegs and stays afloat.

Feeling proud of himself, Robinkit tries to keep his body up just like Ferretleap taught him in the pond.

 _I can't wait to tell Swankit to his smug face!_

A push of a current topples Robinkit over, with his head in the water. Robinkit gasps - taking in water - and tries to reach the surface. Robinkit is immediately pushed under after reaching for air.

Robinkit kicks wildly as the currents push him around in the stream. His head hits a slim piece of wood, and grasps his teeth on the branch. The water begins to push him around, and he desperately tries to keep hold.

" _ **Don't give up."**_

Robinkit blinks the moisture from his eyes, a grey she-cat stands over him, sweeping her tail over him and gazing down at him with her blue eyes.

 _I want my mom! This was a mistake - please help me!_

The she-cat shakes her head. _**"Don't worry, help is on the way."**_

* * *

 _ **~ Dovepaw ~**_

Dovepaw follows Robinkit's scent to the stream near the stone-bridge. She sees a dark brown head against the strong currents, clutching on a slumping beech root touching the stream.

"Robinkit!" Dovepaw calls out.

The dark brown tom kit opens his eyes with the water splashing his back, and slipping his teeth off the root and plunges into the stream.

" _No!"_ Bramblepaw yowls. Dovepaw immediately runs towards the stream - holds her breath - and plunges into the water. Dovepaw swims her way down to the struggling Robinkit.

She grasps her teeth on Robinkit's scruff, and swims up to the surface. Dovepaw pulls her head up, keeping Robinkit from taking in water. Bramblepaw moves the root to point at them. Dovepaw paddles toward the root with Robinkit in her mouth, and grasps her claws into the wood.

Bramblepaw balances on the root and leans over Dovepaw, taking Robinkit from her. The light grey she-cat uses the root to pull herself toward the shoreline. Dovepaw pulls herself on the pebble covered ground as Whitefang and Skyflower come across the two apprentices.

"You found him!"

Skyflower sniffs Robinkit's sodden head. "Do you have any idea how worried your parents are?"

Robinkit sniffs. "I'm sorry…"

"You can apologize to Daisypelt and Ferretleap." Skyflower retorts softly. Dovepaw shakes her fur free of water. Dovepaw feels the stare of Whitefang, and tries to ignore it.

* * *

Dovepaw is exhausted, she remains in her nest throughout the morning and afternoon, and is surprised that Silversnow hasn't dragged her sleeping body out of the apprentices den.

She finally drags herself out into the evening air.

"Good job!" Curlyfur told Dovepaw as she passed her.

"You have the heart of a warrior." Birchfang said.

Dovepaw stops by the fresh kill pile, looking around strangely. Cats were suddenly being nice to her.

"Dovepaw." Silversnow approaches her apprentice. "Olivestar wants to speak with you in her den."

The brown tabby she-cat lays down in her nest when Dovepaw enters the den. Olivestar lost her third life the day after the battle with ShadowClan, and confined in her den to avoid ruining the stitches.

Dovepaw flexes her claws on the ground, uncomfortable with being around, alone, with her mother.

"Is it true that you saved Robinkit from drowning?" Olivestar asks her. "There's talk going around saying that you dove into the stream to save him."

Dovepaw almost wonders how it got around camp so fast, and she knows the reason.

 _Bramblepaw._

The black tabby is slowly becoming a gossipy she-cat these days. Dovepaw has mixed feelings about it since Berrystripe is enough for RiverClan to handle.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you, but you've proved me wrong."

Dovepaw flicks her ear for Olivestar to continue.

"Therefore I am making you and Bramblepaw warriors this evening, I've already talked to Silversnow and Brindleclaw, and they believe that you two are ready."

* * *

Dovepaw shuffles her paws as her Clanmates gather around her and Bramblepaw. Fawnstep, Birchfang and Dewcloud wait outside their den for the ceremony. As usual, Frecklespots keeps Swankit close by her side. Fallenbird herds Shellkit and Heronkit with her before they could run off. Daisypelt and her three kits sits with the two queens, with Robinkit still sleeping off his ordeal.

Stonefoot, Lakemist, Troutface and Tanglepelt sit close to Dovepaw, not wanting to miss anything. Darkwater, Silversnow and Icestripe watch Bramblepaw, along with Bearskip and Minnownose, and Beechclaw and Carpstream, who sit close to each other.

Olivestar begins the warrior ceremony.

"I, Olivestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

"Bramblepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bramblepaw said with importance, making Dovepaw roll her eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Bramblefrost. StarClan honors your tenacity and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Dovepaw waits until Bramblefrost stands down to approach her mother.

"Dovepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dovepaw says, almost quietly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dovesong. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Dovesong licks Olivestar's shoulder.

" _Bramblefrost! Dovesong!"_

Dovesong is surprised to see Whitefang approach her. "Congratulations, Dovesong… It kinda suits you."

The light grey she-cat blinks. Whitefang starts to become flustered, and looks away from Dovesong's eyes. "RiverClan is lucky to have you."

Whitefang quickly steps back for her littermates to come toward her. Lakemist gives her a teasing, triumphant grin. Dovesong scoffs and jabs her paw on Lakemist's shoulder.


	79. 79, I Thought I Lost You

_~ I thought I lost you when you ran away and to try to find me. I thought I never see your sweet face again. I turn around and you were gone and on and on the days went, but I kept the moments that we were in. 'Cause I hoped in my heart you'd come to me my friend. And now I got you, but I thought I lost you. ~_ _ **I Thought I Lost You, by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta**_

* * *

Chapter 79

" **I Thought I Lost You."**

9/7/17 - 9/9/17 - 9/10/17 - 9/11/17 - 9/12/17

* * *

 _ **~ Magpie ~**_

 _Two golden eyes stare at the strange birds inside the_ truck on the street, late that evening. Biggerthan the birds they usually catch, with short wings and tail feathers, and beady eyes.

"Don't think about it."

Amelia's voice almost scares the black and white she-cat as she turns to face her.

"What do you mean…?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Amelia says again. "Those chickens are off limits to us."

Magpie nods over to the unattended truck. "But there's so many of them. The Upwalkers won't notice one missing, won't they?"

Amelia shakes her head. "We can't take that risk. We've had close calls with Upwalkers getting too close to the barn, we can't risk anyone's safety."

Magpie lashes her tail. "But these could feed Moss! She needs that to help her kits grow!"

"The barn has plenty of mice to feed us, and her." Amelia shakes her head again. "You're still young, Magpie."

Magpie bristles her fur with indignation. "I'm ten moons old!"

"Just leave well enough alone and come back home."

Amelia turns around and leaves Magpie by the street. Magpie looks back at the truck, the chickens were so oblivious to the plan concocting inside her head.

 _It's just one. The upwalkers can just make more, can't they?_

Magpie pads behind the truck and leaps up, gripping her claws on the wood to lift herself up. The chickens were staring at her with alarm, Magpie looks at the caged birds carefully.

 _Which one? They all look the same…_

Magpie's ears pick up the roar of the truck, and her heart slams against her chest. She quickly turns around and reaches the edge only to almost run into the upwalker. Magpie immediately hides behind the chicken's cage, and the upwalker lifts the back to block her way out.

Magpie comes out and approaches the obstacle, hitting her paws on it to make it move. The truck vibrates under her paws, and the barn is quickly leaving her sight. She sees a yellow and black shape chasing after the truck from the distance.

"Ma!" She cries.

Magpie watches helplessly as the barn, and Amelia, were gone from her sight.

* * *

She curls herself in a corner of noisy chickens as she tries to suppress the tears hurting her eyes. A loud clang chatches her attention and she peers through the night. The upwalker lowers the back, and Magpie found her chance.

She darts forward and leaps out into the streets - ignoring the surprised yelp of the upwalker. Magpie feels her fur coat rise at the unfamiliar place. A few upwalkers were out, but it looks barren. The different, overwhelming scents crowd her senses.

 _I wish Pa was here._

Magpie cautiously pads on the sidewalk, and comes close to an alley when she hears a quiet hiss in her direction.

" _Psst, hey, tuxedo!"_

The black and white barn cat looks in the alley, as a big, dark grey tom and two other toms, a white one and a black one, approach her.

"You really shouldn't be out here." The dark grey tom said. "These streets are dangerous at night."

"I-I know. I'm just trying to get back to the barn."

"That's a long walk." The lead tom remarks, padding toward her. "You should take shelter with us,"

Magpie sighs with relief. _What a nice tom…_

"A pretty little she-cat like you needs big, strong toms to look out for her. Right, boys?" The lead tom looks at his companions, who nod in agreement.

Magpie frowns at the hidden meaning she didn't quite understand, but made her feel threatened anyway.

 _Okay, I take it back._

"I'll be fine." Magpie prepares to leave when the white tom blocks her path.

"No, no. We insist." He said, his yellow teeth gleaming. Magpie quickly finds herself surrounded by aggressive toms.

 _I never should have spoken to them! What would Aspenstone do?!_

Magpie crouches down in a threatening pose, and growls at the toms. The three toms cackle mockingly at her attempt.

"We've got a fiery one, guys!" The black tom exclaims.

The dark grey tom reaches to touch her flank when a voice echoes in the street.

" _You truly are pathetic, Harold, cornering a defenseless kit like that."_

Magpie looks to her right, on the street, a she-cat with long, dark orange fur, though in the dark of night she looks like her fur is scarlet red. Her paw steps were graceful and elegant as she approaches the group of toms, glaring at them with disdain.

"Mind your business, Jasper. This is between us and the kit."

"Actually, if memory serves me right, this part of town is _my_ territory. Which means it _is_ my business."

Magpie quietly pads away from them, but the white tom presses his paw on her back. In one swift move, Jasper is by the tom's side and swings her back paw on the white tom's jaw, knocking him aside for Magpie to escape.

The black tom hiss with anger as he charges at Jasper. The dark orange she-cat dodges and slams the black tom's head onto the concrete. Harold grabs hold of Jasper with claws from behind and pulls her down with him.

Magpie watches helplessly as she tries to help. Jasper is already up on her paws, and her fur remains untouched and unscathed. Harold, however, is motionless on his stomach, as a red pool surrounds his body.

The two remaining toms stare at Harold's body and look at Jasper in fright. Jasper takes one paw forward, and the two toms quickly run into the alley.

Jasper scowls. "All tough until the fight gets good."

Magpie stares at the dark orange she-cat as she looks at her.

"I believe a 'thank you' is in order."

"Th-Thank you…"

Jasper curls her bushy tail tip. "You flatter me… Still, you shouldn't be out here by yourself. Where are your parents? What is your name?"

"My name is Magpie, my parents are at the barn near the lake." Magpie replies. Jasper's yellow eyes give away nothing as she nods.

"That's far, alright. Especially for someone of your size."

Jasper kinks her tail to Magpie. "Follow me. I know of where you can stay for the night."

* * *

Magpie follows Jasper to a narrow passage, lights attached to the houses light up for Magpie to see her own paws. The black and white barn cat stops behind Jasper, and sees a vacant building, and several old cardboard boxes with faint scents of other cats.

"My group are out hunting at the moment." Jasper told her. The dark orange she-cat approaches a medium sized box in the corner by the fence.

"You can stay here, nobody uses this one."

Magpie ducks down to crawl under the flap, and rests her belly on the smooth, but stiff surface.

"Pleasant dreams, little bird."

Jasper jumps on top of the box, and leaves Magpie's line of sight. The black and white she-cat lays her head on her paws and closes her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

Magpie hears the distant sound of trucks, and opens her eyes to the morning light. She yawns, and steps out into the alleyway when she hears a muffled yowl. A small, ginger tom glares at her with fish in his jaws, which he promptly drops.

"What are you doing here? What makes you think you can trespass on our turf?"

"I didn't, Jasper said…" Magpie looks at the top of the box, and doesn't see her resting there.

"Yeah, right, as if Jasper would let anyone come here!" The tom growls.

Magpie suddenly sees the dark orange she-cat running from the passageway, and stopping to nudge the tom.

"It's time to go, Scrappy!" She orders the small tom. Scrappy quickly grabs the fish and follows Jasper up the fence and out of the alley. Magpie sees a bulky upwalker storm in with a furious look on his face, and sees her.

 _Oh, no!_

The upwalker charges for her, Magpie runs underneath the upwalker and out the passageway. Magpie hears its thunderous footsteps as she turns the corner and keeps running.

Magpie looks around wildly until she sees a car, and hides underneath it. The footsteps of the upwalker approaches the car and fades within a heartbeat. Magpie cautiously pads out from under, and looks around for the upwalker.

"He's gone."

Magpie jumps and looks up at a yellow and white tom, sitting comfortably on the car's front.

"Yeah, that guy is a real jerk. He keeps all the fish to himself and doesn't give the street cats any. Only, I suggest that you take the fish while it's dark out."

Magpie shakes her head. "But I never took any. A tom named Scrappy did."

"Oh, _him._ I know who you're talking about."

The yellow tom jumps off the car and stands tall in front of Magpie.

"Word of the wise, don't get involved with him or his boss. Her name is Jasper, and she's a bit of a bully to the wild cats."

Magpie flashesback to the dark orange she-cat standing over Harold's body.

"She saved me, though…"

"Yeah, she likes having cats owe her something. It's probably just a rumor, but Mom made it clear to stay away if I ever see her… Oh!"

The tom lashes his tail. "I'm sorry! I never told you my name! My mother always said I talk too much and stick my nose where it doesn't belong! I'm Copper."

Magpie stifles a giggle. "I'm Magpie."

Copper nods. "I live around here, but I've never seen you around."

"I live in the barn by the lake."

Copper blinks in surprise. "I've been to the lake before, although I went further than the barn and came across the moor."

"You can't do that, the wild cats live there!"

Copper snorts. "I wish I knew _that_ …"

Magpie looks at Cooper with hopeful eyes. "Can you show me how to get back?"

Copper stares at Magpie, and looks away, flustered. "I _could_ , but my housefolk didn't appreciate my last trip and is has the whole place looking out for me…"

Copper sees a male upwalker look at him and pulls out a slate.

"And it won't be long until she finds me. I know a cat who used to live there, I can give you directions on where to find her."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

Magpie ignores her growling belly as she approaches a tall home, and sees a silver she-cat sitting in the step. For a heartbeat, Magpie almost mistook her for another cat…

"Excuse me, are you Violet?"

The she-cat in question looks in Magpie's direction. "Who wants to know?"

"I need to get back home, and I was told you know the direction to the lake."

Violet narrows her dark blue eyes. "I don't have time to travel. Can't you do it yourself?"

"I was told that it wasn't too far from here." Magpie insists as Violet tries to leave. "Can you please help me?"

Violet gives out a weary growl. "I thought I would be done with the lake for good…"

Violet looks at Magpie again. "Alright. But don't slow me down, and we're _not_ going near the moors. Understand?"

* * *

Magpie follows Violet across the empty street, her paw pads ache with every step.

 _Almost there. Just keep going._

Magpie sees a stretch of grass, and the whiff of milk and hay welcomes her nose. Violet stops abruptly. "There's the Horseplace, now is my time to leave."

"Don't the Clan cats call it 'Horseplace'?" Magpie points out. Violet didn't respond, and pads down the street until she was out of sight. Magpie looks back and runs toward the barn with skips in her step.

Magpie catches the eye of her aunt, Dove, who calls into the barn. Amelia rushes outside with Flint at her heels. Amelia purrs in delight as she nuzzles Magpie's head and looks at her.

Magpie wanted to tell her about the streets, her encounter with Jasper and Copper…

"You are _grounded!_ Fourteen days, no leaving without supervision!"

Maybe it can wait another day…


	80. 80, Piece of Heaven

_~ You've taught me right from wrong, and told me always to be strong. But now I'm better off alone, searching for a better home. All I want is a little piece of heaven, all I need - a little piece of heaven. ~_ _ **Piece of Heaven, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 80

" **Piece of Heaven."**

9/12/17 - 9/13/17 - 9/14/17 - 9/15/17 - 9/16/17 - 9/17/17 - 9/18/17

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

 _In the past three weeks, the Gathering arrives tomorrow_ night _._ She has thought about it, and has made her decision. Featherwing made sure to tell her family, learning from Berryheart's anger last time. Now she needs to tell Littlestar, and _pray to StarClan_ that he will understand.

Featherwing looks inside the leader's den this morning only to find it empty.

"Looking for me?"

Featherwing almost jumps out of her fur and turns around to face Littlestar. She takes in a shaky breath.

"I have something I wish to speak to you about."

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

 _He expected to see the gory end of Graystream and Oakstorm, but he is standing in a peaceful forest instead. Cloudypaw slowly looks over his shoulder and sees a light brown tabby climbing over a small boulder._

" _Who are you?" Cloudypaw calls out. The she-cat looks at him sadly as she looks at the stream, separating him from WindClan._

" _It wasn't fair." She said. "And now he's going to be hated again."_

" _Who?" Cloudypaw presses. The light brown tabby shakes her head._

" _I can't reach him, he's so long gone… Please, you need to tell Lionfur the truth about what happened to me."_

Cloudypaw opens his eyes to the nighttime air. He suddenly sees the same tabby from his dream stare at him, and bounds away. Cloudypaw steps over his sleeping denmates and follows her out the gorge.

Cloudypaw continues to follow the light brown tabby through the trees until she comes to an abrupt halt. She and Cloudypaw stand near a small area where the stream lies four mouse lengths away from them.

She digs her front paw on the ground. _**"This is where I was killed… I was hunting on the moors to complete my warrior assessment."**_

The light brown tabby flattens her ears against her head.

" _ **I was so focused on getting the rabbit, that I was jumped, and dragged here… It wasn't fair, Cloudypaw."**_

"It isn't." He agrees quietly. The light brown tabby she-cat inhales before looking at him.

"But I don't understand why a WindClan apprentice - you _are_ a WindClan cat, weren't you?"

" _ **Yes, I was."**_

"Yeah, why are you asking for my help? I think your Clanmates won't appreciate ThunderClan getting in their business."

" _ **With Lionfur still out there it will become ThunderClan's business."**_ The she-cat replies.

" _ **He will never stop seeking revenge on your Clan unless you can find the true culprit who killed me."**_

"You say Lionfur." Cloudypaw said. "Are we talking about _that_ Lionfur, the sister-father-mother-medicine cat-killing Lionfur?"

Cloudypaw is told enough horror stories about his tyrannical great-grandfather to keep him from sleeping for two days.

The deceased WindClan apprentice's green eyes bore into his, pleadingly.

" _ **Please, Cloudypaw, I'm begging you. Everyone is expecting him to fail and end up in the Dark Forest again, but I know him, I grew up with him. I don't want to see him follow a path caused by deception and hatred."**_

Cloudypaw nods slowly. "What do you want me to do. I don't have anything to go on."

" _ **You have a Gathering to go to. Look around and ask questions about me, I think you should start by listening in on gossip from the ShadowClan cats."**_

"ShadowClan?" What do they have anything to do with this apprentice? Cloudypaw nods again, despite his lingering questions.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." He points out.

" _ **My name is Sedgepaw. I'm counting on you."**_

* * *

 _ **~ Petalbreeze ~**_

"Don't give Daisyleaf trouble while I'm gone - she will tell me if you so much as sneeze on Ashcloud without apologizing."

Crowkit nods obediently as Featherwing told him. Petalbreeze feels an uncomfortable shock make her way in her mind again. This might be the last time they'll be together.

 _It's so… wrong._

Petalbreeze never thought of life without Featherwing - heck, she never thought of her breaking the warrior code and falling in love with a rival Clan cat either. If anything, Featherwing is doing this for her only son, so he could be with his father's kin.

 _I'll miss her nagging, and her somewhat meddling in my personal life._

"Is something wrong?"

Petalbreeze quickly puts on a smile for Raccoontail. "Nope!"

Her mate gives her a doubtful look before shrugging. Petalbreeze returns to her somber mood when he looks away, and watches Featherwing leave with the chosen cats.

* * *

 _ **~ Streampaw ~**_

That night, the white she-cat tries to trail behind the group to avoid attention from her Clanmates, but Heatherstar refuses to let her and made Streampaw walk with her.

Streampaw crosses the tree-bridge and quickly leaves Heatherstar just as the ShadowClan cats made it on the island first. They glare at Streampaw as they pass, even when she tries to hide under the shadows.

Cats assumed the worst of her after Tigerclaw's exile. Shaken and scared, they watch her through suspicious eyes as if they were waiting for her to snap. They don't even hide their disdain for her, and openly mock her muteness when Heatherstar isn't paying attention.

Only her brothers, parents and kin, even Doeleap, are the only ones who stand up for her like Heatherstar does. But it still doesn't make Streampaw comfortable in her own Clan.

* * *

 _ **~ Mothpaw ~**_

Her green eyes scan the crowd excitedly. RiverClan arrived just after WindClan did, and she watches ThunderClan arrive on the island.

"Can you see Littlestar?" Scorchpaw asks her. Mothpaw stands on her hind legs to look over the heads, she briefly caught a glance of a black tom's head.

"I think so. Oh! Jaypaw is coming - she'll tell us!"

The blue and black striped she-cat pushes through their Clanmates and finds Mothpaw and her brother.

"Did you see Littlestar?" Scorchpaw asks.

"I _think_ I did." Jaypaw says. "I saw a black and white apprentice talking to Heatherstar, but that can't be him."

"That _was_ him!" Mothpaw exclaims, exasperated.

Jaypaw looks back, then to them. "That's as big as he's going to get, huh?"

"It's rude to talk about leaders like that." Cedarbark chides, looking down at the apprentices with a haughty gleam in his eyes.

"But I suppose I can tell you young cats are still too young to understand respect."

Mothpaw glances at Scorchpaw. _This rabbit-brain is only two days older than us, who is_ he _trying to fool?_

Jaypaw glares at Cedarbark. "Hey, I just saw Aspenstone here tonight."

Seeing Cedarbark stiffen, Jaypaw smirks. "Oh, I guess you know who he is. The slow cat who chased you back to the nursery, crying on Lilypool's shoulder."

Cedarbark quickly turns and leaves the three apprentices alone. Scorchpaw snickers, turning his green eyes on Jaypaw. "Nice comeback."

Jaypaw puffs her chest with pride. "He wasn't named for his intelligence."

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

The light grey she-cat is a nervous burr, sticking to Littlestar's flank as he called out to Heatherstar, who is talking with Lichenfall for some reason. The light brown tabby looks in Littlestar's approaching direction and dips her head to him.

"How are things in ThunderClan?" She asks him.

"Fine." Littlestar says, quick and to the point. "I wanted to discuss something with you… in private."

Heatherstar looks at Lichenfall, who eyed the two ThunderClan cats warily before padding away, jumping up to the deputy's tree. Heatherstar turns to Littlestar and notices Featherwing sticking close by him.

Up close, Featherwing didn't expect the ShadowClan leader to be soft furred, minding the scars on her side and cheek, and mild mannered.

"This is one of our queens, Featherwing." Littlestar said. "She wants to discuss something with you."

Featherwing tries not to buckle under the blue eyes as Littlestar moves aside for her to be face to face with Heatherstar.

 _Might as well get used to it. She will be your leader soon, if she agrees to it._

"I… have a son. His name is Crowkit."

Heatherstar doesn't understand why the young she-cat is telling her this, but she remains quiet and listens. Featherwing curls her thick tail over her front paws.

"I was s-seeing Swiftstrike since after leaf-fall, and I ended before leaf-bare. Crowkit is our son… the only one who survived the kitting."

Heatherstar stares at Featherwing as she takes in the information. It would explain why Swiftstrike was always distracted, and why the patrol leaders often complained about him confronting the ThunderClan patrols.

Featherwing feels her fur coat crawl under the ShadowClan leader's gaze.

"I was hoping… if you could allow it, would you have me and Crowkit as ShadowClan cats. I want him to know his father properly."

Littlestar looks at the two she-cats quietly. Heatherstar looks at him, instead of responding to Featherwing.

"Instead of taking two cats, why not just give me Swiftstrike's son?"

Featherwing's heart pounds against her chest, almost losing her breath.

"Two of our queens just had their kits last week. I'm sure Fernblossom will be willing to raise her older brother's kit, and he will be well looked after by her and his cousins." Heatherstar told Featherwing, trying to reassure her, knowing the young queen is going through a difficult time.

"Please, don't." Featherwing whimpers. "Crowkit is all I have left to remember Swiftstrike. Ever since Swiftstrike died, I felt so lost and confused… I have nightmares for no reason other than I was angry for letting him go, and never being able to tell him about our kits.

"I couldn't bare to watch Crowkit at Gatherings and never support him openly, or - StarClan forbid - if I have to fight him one day, I'd rather die under his claws than harm him."

Heatherstar sighs, knowing that Featherwing had her mind set. She finds herself grateful for being able to raise Mallowfrost, Juniperheart and Chestnutfur without any difficulties in her way.

 _I wouldn't dream of harming Chestnutfur, I know how she feels._

Heatherstar looks at Featherwing. "You are aware that if you do, your loyalty is to ShadowClan only. That means you won't be with your family - obviously - and one day, hopefully not, if we ever fight with ThunderClan, there will be a chance that you will fight your parents or littermates. And… How old is Crowkit now?"

"Two moons."

"Crowkit will slowly forget his ThunderClan roots as he gets older, and he will fight his kin, and possible cousins as well. Is this what you want?"

Featherwing nods. "I already told my kin what I've decided."

The light brown tabby shuffles her paws, and dips her head before looking to Littlestar. "Very well. I won't announce this, but I'll let my Clan know afterwards. I'll send you some warriors to ThunderClan in three days time to escort Featherwing and Crowkit."

"I thought it would be shorter than that." Littlestar comments, not that he is eager to be rid of his cousin. He knows he's losing a dedicated warrior, and a son who would have made ThunderClan proud of him.

"Trust me. She will need to have good memories of her Clanmates instead of sad ones."

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

She is relieved to stretch her legs instead of being inside a stuffy nursery. Daisypelt feels the stares of rival Clans - and figures that they know about her kits - and as usual, she ignores them with a slightly arrogant stride.

" _Tell us about the warriors when you get back!"_ Lilackit had said.

Ferretleap volunteered to stay behind to watch them, but a tug on Daisypelt's heart remains. She imagines her kits at the age of apprentices, looking around in awe and excitement - and maybe Lilackit will steal a spot on the leader's tree without anyone's knowledge other than her mentor's.

 _They are going to need_ a lot _of patience and discipline to keep Lilackit in line. She's beginning to believe she can do as she pleases._

 _ **Just like Ivystar did.**_

Daisypelt sharply inhales her breath. She didn't expect to think _that._ She tries to keep the comparisons between Ivystar and Lilackit _strictly separate._ Fur coats are the only thing that Lilackit shares with her grandmother, plus her boldness and new habit of talking back.

 _Oh, wait. She gets it from_ me. Daisypelt thought with a hint of pride.

Daisypelt looks around the small group of ThunderClan cats and finds two familiar pelts of light grey and pinkish red.

"... Oh, _she's_ here."

Daisypelt instantly remembers who they are. Windstorm gives Daisypelt a wary stare while Rosefoot's blind, green eyes were fixed on her. The light grey tabby ruffles her fur.

"You don't have to be so touchy, I was just wandering around."

Rosefoot snorts. "Be sure to wander off _far away_ from us." With that, the pinkish she-cat storms off and vanishes within the crowd behind Daisypelt.

 _I suppose I deserve that… or much worse._

Windstorm remains in his spot, and Daisypelt notices something off…

"Where's the runt? The water, fluff ball?"

Daisypelt always heard that Graystream sits with Windstorm and Rosefoot at every Gathering, but wasn't able to see it for… obvious reasons.

"If you're referring to Graystream, she died."

Daisypelt stares at Windstorm with green eyes becoming shrouded with disbelief.

"When? Who?!"

Windstorm is vaguely surprised to see anger in Daisypelt, after all he heard about her hating Graystream's mother.

"She… died in battle."

Daisypelt feels moisture sting in her eyes. Her only niece is gone, dead under the claws of some fool.

 _Of all the cats, I didn't apologize to_ her. _You couldn't have given me time to do that, StarClan?!_

Daisypelt takes in a deep breath. "Very well… I'm sure she wouldn't want to see me anyway."

The RiverClan she-cat turns around and leaves. Windstorm stares after her.

 _Maybe she did change after all…_

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

He has no idea where to begin.

First off, the WindClan warriors were bristling at the mere sight of him, that's how fresh the battle is in their minds. Second, he notices that Ashfire isn't within their ranks anymore.

 _No, Lionfur, not Ashfire._

The thought of his great-grandfather out and about is very unsettling.

 _Maybe he'll overlook me when he knows I'm his grandson? He - oh, no, wait. Stealthfire is my great-grandmother, he'll definitely want to kill me without a second thought._

Cloudypaw tries to stay out of sight as he stands near a group of ShadowClan she-cats. She-cats gossip - at least from Cloudypaw's experience watching these two RiverClan she-cats chattering away.

 _ **That is so sexist!**_

Cloudypaw nearly jumped out of his fur hearing Sedgepaw's voice ringing in his ear.

 _What is?_

 _ **She-cats do**_ **not** _ **gossip all the time! I despise gossip and rumors - I saw what it does to cats!**_

Sedgepaw's conviction made Cloudypaw quickly take back his remark. He hides behind bushes and keeps his ears open as the bright ginger she-cat spoke up.

"... so bad for Milkpaw. It must not have been easy for her to expose her own brother."

"But that _wasn't_ her brother, plus he was horrible to her. Did you forget that, Foxfur?"

Foxfur rolls her eyes. "No, Thornstripe, I didn't."

Cloudypaw peers though the leaves, seeing a mottled, light brown tom in the mix of she-cats.

 _Oh…_

 _ **Ha!**_ Sedgepaw mews in triumph.

"I just don't know what will become of us now that _he's_ roaming around, waiting to strike…" Thornstripe looks in Cloudypaw's direction out of paranoia, and the white and ginger patched tom flops on the ground in reflex, hurting his stomach in the process.

"I'm more worried about Streampaw." A white she-cat with a black tail put in. "She's always kept to herself and now that Tigerclaw is gone, who knows what goes on in her head?"

 _Tigerclaw… Why does that name sound familiar?_

 _ **It's Tigerstar's warrior name, rabbit brain.**_

 _Wait - he-?_

 _ **Yes, yes, he's back - keep listening!**_

"You better not let Heatherstar hear you say that." Thornstripe warned Dusktail. "You know she won't approve any bad talk of her apprentice."

"You shouldn't be talking behind her back at all." Foxfur snaps. "Streampaw is a nine moon old she-cat, what harm could she possibly do?"

"Shred us apart like she did with Mudtail." Dusktail sniffs.

 _ **Ugh, I don't want to listen to this. Try those two over there.**_

Cloudypaw follows Sedgepaw's instructions and silently pads around the group to head for two ShadowClan cats, Mosscloud and Mallowfrost.

"Did your mother know if she's going to address you-know-who?"

"If she is she won't say anything to us." Mallowfrost replies. "She can't afford to show weakness after the RiverClan attack - ShadowClan is all about being strong, you know."

"She could still have expressed her concerns with Owlflight."

"True." Mallowfrost admits. "I wish it didn't happen to Swiftstrike. I wish I saw something off about him…"

"Tigerclaw is a crafty old badger." Mosscloud told her. "He had every one of us fooled like moonstruck rabbits."

"Not just that, but I once saw him when I was taking a walk…"

"What do you mean?"

Mallowfrost looks ashamed. "It was moons before leaf-bare would start, but I saw Tigerclaw come back to camp in the afternoon and his paws were wet."

"With blood?"

"With water." Mallowfrost replies. "I didn't notice anything on his paws, his fur was ginger. Although… I saw him keeping paw over tufts of fur, and he insisted that I go to camp first. She-cats first, and all."

Cloudypaw keeps his ears pricked as Mosscloud responds.

"Did you see what color it was?"

Mallowfrost nods when Cloudypaw looks at her.

"I think it was light brown, and when I asked him about it he said he was hunting a rabbit, but lost it."

"Strange, rabbits are rare in our parts…"

Cloudypaw's tail hits the rustling bushes, and Mosscloud and Mallowfrost turn around and spot him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mallowfrost demands.

"I'm sorry, I got lost." He said.

Mosscloud rolls her eyes. "Just go back to your Clan, they might be missing you."

Cloudypaw is quick to run away before he attracts attention to himself.

 _Did you get all that, Sedgepaw?_

Quiet, muffled sobs echo in his mind, making him stop in mid step in concern.

 _Sedgepaw…?_

 _ **It hurts to remember.**_

 _Sedgepaw, stay with me. Did Tigerclaw murder you that day?_

" _ **... Yes. His eyes, his voice, they haunt me even here."**_

Sedgepaw's cries break Cloudypaw's heart. His tail drops and tries to block out her sobs, although he wishes he could enter StarClan and comfort her.

" _All cats approach the leader's tree! The Gathering is about to begin!"_

Littlestar's voice echoes through the island, Cloudypaw takes his place farther from his Clanmates.

" _ **You must show Lionfur the truth. Show him what monster he's following."**_

* * *

 _ **~ Fuzzypaw ~**_

Littlestar waits until the voices die down before giving his report.

"ThunderClan remains strong as ever." He gives Brackenstar a subtle glare. "We were in a battle with WindClan over false accusations. As a result, Graystream, Oakstorm and Hawkfeather have died from the fight. Mistpool, one of our queens, gave birth to three she-kits and one tom, during the battle, and their father was Hawkfeather. Unfortunately, Mistpool died the next morning and her kits are being fostered by Acornfall, along with her own two kits, a tom and a she-kit."

Anxious whispers went through the crowd at the mention of the tragedies.

"Featherwing has also given birth to a son, Crowkit. That is all ThunderClan has to report."

Littlestar steps down, and Brackenstar takes his place.

"I regret to say… that WindClan was in the wrong."

Quiet murmurs go through the crowd, while the WindClan cats were partially ashamed and stoic for some reason…

"The fight between us and ThunderClan should never have happened. We were led astray by a dangerous Ashfire, who I dread to say is actually Lionfur, reborn and exiled from WindClan."

" _Wait_ _ **\- what?!"**_

Fuzzypaw almost covers his ears at the fearful yowling that follows Brackenstar's report. Littlestar looks vaguely surprised, while Heatherstar is shell shocked and frozen.

"You expect us to believe that?!" Finchblaze yowls. "Once a spirit of a cat is killed again, they don't come back!"

Brackenstar waves his tail. "Believe what you will, but Lionfur is out in the lake. I suggest that you be on guard and never confront him alone, or leave your apprentice unattended."

"Other than that." Brackenstar said. "Our queens have given birth to kits. Furzeheart has three kits, Wildkit, Meadowkit and Tallkit."

Fuzzypaw sees a warrior, Palepad, smile in satisfaction in mentioning Furzeheart's kits.

 _Is she Furzeheart's mother?_

Briefly, Fuzzypaw wonders if Applefoot would feel the same about him, then pushes it back.

"Dawncloud has one kit, Wrenkit, and Brightflower has given birth to Mintpelt's kits. Sharpkit, Puddlekit, Moonkit, Hailkit and Slatekit. Echobreeze has also given birth to a single kit, Pheasantkit."

A blue-grey WindClan tom smiles to himself, while a blue furred, ThunderClan tom is oddly excited.

"Three of our apprentices have become warriors and are with us tonight. Cedarbark, Bushtail and Burnclaw."

" _Cedarbark! Bushtail! Burnclaw!"_

"Lastly, Twistedfoot has retired as an elder."

" _Twistedfoot! Twistedfoot! Twistedfoot!"_

"That is all WindClan has to report."

Brackenstar steps down for Heatherstar to take his place.

"We also had to exile a warrior. Firestorm caused a dangerous fire and killed two of our deputies, therefore he is a rogue who is very dangerous and should not be approached. My new deputy is Lichenfall."

Fuzzypaw didn't quite understand why she used Tigerclaw's fake name. The dark brown tabby notices Tawnymoon, Dusktail and Dewpelt giving each other rueful glances, some glare in Streampaw's hidden direction.

 _If she did, they would quickly expose Streampaw as Tigerclaw's apprentice._

Sometimes Fuzzypaw couldn't stand his Clanmates for their spite…

"Two of our queens have kits of their own. Fernblossom gave birth to two kits, Tigerkit and Oatkit, and Sorrelcloud gave birth to Dawnkit and Dapplekit, kits of Cloudfire. We have three new warriors with us, Adderclaw, Mudtail and Doeleap."

" _Adderclaw! Mudtail! Doeleap!"_

Heatherstar gives Olivestar a side glare. "RiverClan wrongly attacked us with the intention of stealing our three remaining apprentices from us, right in the dead of night."

The RiverClan warriors were bristling with resentment toward the ShadowClan warriors, Fuzzypaw rolls his amber eyes.

"Not only that, during the attack, Olivestar wounded our medicine cat, Owlflight. He survived, obviously, as he is here with us tonight."

Now the two other Clans were verbally expressing anger towards RiverClan. Sootdust, Specklepaw, Hazelheart, Softdawn, Duskshade and Suncloud look at Owlflight with concern, while Milkpaw glances at his stitched neck wound.

"He got in the way." Olivestar comments, rolling her eyes. Heatherstar ignores her.

"We also lost Quailheart in the battle, who was killed defending one of our apprentices. That is all ShadowClan has to report."

Olivestar takes Heatherstar's spot without looking her way.

"Speaking of which…"

Heatherstar stops in place. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Olivestar gives Heatherstar a challenging look.

"What is so wrong with bringing these cats back to their true home?"

Heatherstar whirls around with bristling fur. "What _home?!_ A group of vain, arrogant fish eaters who will toss aside anyone who doesn't agree with their ways?! That's hardly a home for a young cat!"

"My intention is to reunite them with their kin, all cats belong with their family and not everyone of them can be like _your_ family sent from StarClan."

"What do you know about family?!" Heatherstar hissed hotly. "Dustfur chose _my_ mother over _yours,_ and I think I can see why he never reached out to you!"

The island becomes silent with shock, Heatherstar glares at her half-sister before sitting down. Olivestar removes her frosty stare from her as she gazes at the Clans below.

"Fallenbird has given birth to two toms, Shellkit and Heronkit. We also have new warriors with us tonight. Goosetalon, Bouncestep, Icestripe, Bramblefrost, Troutface, Lakemist, Stonefoot, Tanglepelt and Dovesong. Two of our elders, Mudfoot and Nightfang, have died a many nights ago, and Dewcloud and Birchfang have retired from their warrior duties."

"That is all RiverClan has to report."

* * *

 _ **~ Snowpelt ~**_

A day after the Gathering, Littlestar announced Featherwing's decision to leave ThunderClan to live in ShadowClan, where her dead mate resides. Everyone is shaken up and avoid Featherwing like the plague.

The usually snooty Acornfall is surprisingly nonchalant with the discovery.

"They expect everyone to be perfect, but that sort of thing doesn't exist." She had said.

Snowpelt has never seen Featherwing so depressed before, even when she insisted that she was fine. Featherwing truly misses Swiftstrike…

 _I can't imagine losing Thistlefang._

Snowpelt and Featherwing help Duskshade and Suncloud with collecting the freshly grown catmint in the Twoleg nest. Snowpelt tries to ignore the twinge of pain in her stomach.

 _This has been persisting for too long. It must be just crow-food._

Even with that in mind, Snowpelt finds herself lagging behind the group as her pains drag her down. Suncloud slows down to the white-silver flecked she-cat and whispers, "Are you feeling alright?"

Snowpelt nods. "Y-Yeah. It's nothing, really."

Suncloud still makes Snowpelt lean against her side for support, and keeps a mental note to tell Duskshade about this.

* * *

 _ **~ Rosefoot ~**_

"Is it true that you're blind?"

"Yes."

"But how are you watching me?"

Crowkit moves to the left, in which Rosefoot looks his way, making the black kit fluff his fur. "You did it again!"

"When you figure out how to fly, I won't be able to find you." Rosefoot pokes Crowkit's nose with her paw.

Rosefoot's nose picks up Featherwing's scent, right before Crowkit did.

"Look who's back."

"Mother!" Crowkit's paw steps hurry toward Featherwing, and Rosefoot hears her purrs as she approaches her daughter and grandson.

"Crowkit, why don't you visit Ashcloud and ask him about the Soulless Battle?"

Crowkit obliged and runs toward the elder's den. Rosefoot feels Featherwing's tail move her chin up.

"I couldn't get you four to do something as simple as to not trip the warriors while they work. Why is that one so different?"

"He knows not to disobey his mother." Featherwing responds with pride in her voice l

"Wait until he's six moons old and starts becoming interested in she-cats, you'll lose that obedience."

Featherwing's sorrow overtakes her scent. "I hope you're not angry with me, Mom."

"Stop saying that." Rosefoot hisses softly. True, she wasn't thrilled with her oldest daughter leaving the Clan. But what can she do, build a dirt wall to keep Featherwing from leaving?

"Regardless of the rumors you may have heard of me from the other Clans, I'm not going to curse you in the Dark Forest for eternity."

Featherwing presses her muzzle against Rosefoot's, purring. "I'll miss you."

The pinkish she-cat rasps her tongue over Featherwing's ears, purring in return.

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

Three days have officially passed.

Featherwing couldn't stop her shaking figure as the sun rises and casts faint shadows on her and Crowkit, who is tucked safely from the cold by her fluffy tail.

The rest of ThunderClan were working until the thorn barrier rustle and reveals the light brown tabby pelt of Heatherstar. Featherwing feels her throat close on her as the ShadowClan leader catches everyone's attention.

Standing by different sides of Heatherstar is a dark brown tom, a dark, smoky grey tom she recognizes as Smokeclaw, and a brown and white she-cat.

Littlestar dips his head. "Thank you for your time."

Heatherstar dips her head respectfully before looking at Featherwing. The light grey queen slowly stands up with fear in her eyes, Crowkit stares at the strangers in awe and curiosity.

Heatherstar's maternal instinct sympathizes with Featherwing.

Featherwing stands up and nudges Crowkit with her front paw. "Come with me. I want you to meet someone."

The black tom kit follows Featherwing to the group of ShadowClan cats. Crowkit's nose wrinkles. "You guys stink!"

Featherwing's tail bristles at the remark, then relaxes seeing their amusement. The brown and white she-cat looks at Crowkit.

"Oh my… He does look like him."

Featherwing rests her tail on Crowkit's small shoulder. "Crowkit, remember what I told you about your father?"

She talked to Crowkit last night and told him about Swiftstrike being a Clan cat, as were his littermates. Crowkit looks at the brown and white she-cat with wide eyes.

" _You're_ Moss?"

"My name is Mosscloud." The she-cat said. "And these are your uncles, Shrewnose and Smokeclaw."

Crowkit looks at the two toms. "You know my father?"

"We most certainly did." Shrewnose replies.

"I have kits who are much older, but they will be glad to see you." Smokeclaw promises.

Crowkit looks at Featherwing. "Are we leaving?"

"... Yes, we are." Featherwing couldn't find the words to tell Crowkit about the move, now, looking into his sorrowful, blue eyes, she's regretting not doing so.

"Can I talk to my friends first?"

Featherwing nods, and allows Crowkit to leave toward his curious denmates.

"Poor thing." Heatherstar whispers. "Hopefully when Fernblossom and Sorrelcloud's kits become mobile, he will have denmates again."

* * *

 _ **~ Crowkit ~**_

Alderkit stares at Crowkit in disbelief. "You're leaving?"

"Why? Don't you love ThunderClan?" Rainkit asks him.

"My mother is making me leave, I don't want to leave you." Crowkit said.

Mistykit and Briarkit look at each other with equally distressed expressions. Twigkit's tail drops, her green eyes glistening.

"So that's it, huh?" Alderkit growls. "You're becoming a ShadowClan and turning your back on us?"

Bumblekit glares at the dark brown tabby. "Don't jump to conclusions! _Featherwing_ is making him leave!"

"Well, I don't see him arguing with her!" Alderkit snaps. "Mommy's Little Tom, always doing what she says!"

Crowkit lashes his tail. "You think this is easy for me?! I don't want to leave Rosefoot or Windstorm, or my aunts and uncle! But-!"

"But nothing, tell your mom you want to stay!"

"Alderkit, stop it!" Briarkit hisses, seeing Crowkit's distress. The jet black tom kit stares at him and breathes through his nose and looks away. Alderkit narrows his amber eyes.

"Fine, then! Be a stupid, rat eating ShadowClan cat! ThunderClan has plenty of warriors - so we won't miss you - you, _half-Clan crow-food!"_

Crowkit winces as Alderkit storms inside the nursery.

"I'll talk to him." Twigkit says, quickly following after her brother. Mistykit shakes her head, and Briarkit looks at Crowkit, who is frozen on the spot.

"Alderkit is just upset, he didn't mean it."

Crowkit turns around without responding. He becomes numb to Featherwing's touch.

"Are we ready?" Heatherstar asks her. Featherwing nods and bends down to carry Crowkit by his scruff. The two moon old tom moves away from her touch. Stung, Featherwing allows him to walk on his own, as she follows the ShadowClan patrol out of the gorge.

"Glad that's over."

Rosefoot whips her head around to glare at Flashpad, who stiffens under her seething, pale green glare before padding away.

* * *

 _ **~ Featherwing ~**_

The tall, pine trees block the warmth of the sun from Featherwing's back. The light grey she-cat follows the patrol into ShadowClan's camp. Cats stop their work to stare at the newcomers with suspicion, and the majority of them look down on them with slitted eyes.

Crowkit was silent the whole way, but he moves toward Featherwing's forelegs to hide himself from the judgemental stares.

"Is this the one who seduced Swiftstrike?" A dark tortoiseshell growls.

"Just what we need, _more_ half-breeds!" A pale brown tabby adds, glaring pointedly to a white she-cat sitting in the far corner near the apprentices den.

"Patchflower, Adderclaw, enough." Heatherstar said sternly. "We've talked about this, and from now on, Featherwing and Crowkit are ShadowClan cats."

Mosscloud nudges Featherwing. "I'll show you the nursery."

No one bothered objecting, they only leer at Featherwing as she herds Crowkit in the direction Mosscloud is leading them. The nursery is more shaded than ThunderClan's, and she finds a fresh nest littered with feathers inside.

Mosscloud leaves her to become comfortable, Crowkit smells the nest with disdain. Featherwing catches movement in the corner, two bright green eyes staring at her without the hostility.

"Fernblossom?"

The pretty, dark tortoiseshell nods. "I hope you like the nest. Me and Sorrelcloud put it together when Heatherstar told us about you."

Fernblossom's eyes fall on Crowkit lying down in the nest. He refuses to acknowledge the she-cat as he curls his tail over his nose.

"He's tired." Featherwing said, feeling uneasy when Crowkit ignored his ShadowClan aunt.

"Oh, I'm sure he will feel better tomorrow." Fernblossom brushes her tail around two small kits. "Once these two open their eyes, he won't be so lonely."

* * *

 **8th Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** Suncloud

 **Warriors:**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardstripe - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Emberheart - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Gingershine - ginger she cat with pale green eyes

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Sageleaf - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Cloudypaw

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

 **Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Lightningpaw

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

Aspenstone - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

Poppyflower - black she-cat with green eyes

Hollyflame - black she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrystem - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

Flashpad - very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Suncloud - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Cloudypaw - long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes

Lightningpaw - light brown tabby tom with jet black, horizontal stripes and green eyes

Eaglepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes

Breezepaw - spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes

 **(Queens)**

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes, mother of Driftcloud's kits. Twigkit (lithe, light gray she-cat with green eyes, long legs, and a winding tail) and Alderkit (dark brown tabby tom with tufted ears and amber eyes) two moons old

 **Kits:**

Rainkit - pale gray she-kit with sky blue eyes, two moons old

Mistykit - silvery, white she-kit with ice blue eyes, two moons old

Bumblekit - pale gray tabby tom with smoky gray stripes and yellow eyes, two moons old

Briarkit - solid brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail, two moons old

 **Elders:**

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes and pale yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Specklepaw (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Pebblestep - light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

Curlyfur - light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat, former loner

Skyflower - black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

Icestripe - white she-cat with light silver stripes

Toadheart - small, dark brown tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

Brindleclaw - black and yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes, former loner

Cinderfall - big, handsome dark grey tom with light blue eyes, former loner

Bramblefrost - black she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes

Goosetalon - long haired grey tom

Bouncestep - skinny light grey tom

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes and light green eyes

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

Whitefang - white tom with amber eyes

Troutface - silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes

Stonefoot - pale grey tom with blue eyes

Lakemist - dark grey and white she-cat and green eyes

Tanglepelt - dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur

Dovesong - light grey she-cat with one white front paw and bright amber eyes

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

Willowfall - white she cat

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **(Queens)**

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes. Mother of Ferretleap's kits. Grasskit (brown tabby tom with green eyes), Shadekit (very dark brown tabby she-kit bright amber eyes), Robinkit (dark brown tom with a bright ginger chest and yellow eyes), and Lilackit (pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, tail tip and green eyes), two moons old

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes. Mother of Cinderfall's kit, Swankit (white tom with pale blue eyes), two moons old

Fallenbird - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, former loner, mother of Cinderfall's kits. Shellkit (dark grey tom with amber eyes and faintly darker spots) and Heronkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white back paws, with white front toes), two moons old

 **Elders:**

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Streampaw (white she-cat with light blue eyes, mute)

 **Deputy** \- Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Reedpaw (long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes)

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Apprentice:** Milkpaw (white furred she-cat with hints of grey)

 **Warriors:**

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mudtail - mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Adderclaw - pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

Doeleap - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip

Tawnymoon - dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest

Leafshade - white and black tabby she-cat

Smokeclaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Fuzzypaw (long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes)

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots.

Cloudfire - white tom with amber eyes

Thornstripe - mottled light brown tom

Weedclaw - ginger tom with green eyes

Wishfeather - light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Vinewhisker - tall, dark grey tom

Bluestorm - blue grey tom with dark amber eyes

Dusktail - white she-cat a jet black tail and light blue eyes

Swallowfur - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

 **(Queens)**

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother of Chestnutfur's kits. Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom with white paws, black stripes and green eyes) and Oatkit (cream colored she-kit with a pink nose, white muzzle and underbelly)

Sorrelcloud - ginger and black patched she-cat. Mother of Cloudfire's kits. Dawnkit (ginger and black she-kit with green eyes) and Dapplekit (ginger she-kit with black and white splotches, and amber eyes)

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan. Mother of Swiftstrike's kit, Crowkit (jet black tom with a white splash on his chest and blaze on his nose and dark blue eyes), two moons old

 **Elders**

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Jaypaw (blue she-cat with black stripes and white paws)

 **Medicine cat** \- Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest

 **Apprentice:** Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

 **Apprentice:** Scorchpaw (dark ginger tom with green eyes)

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

 **Apprentice:** Sandpaw (pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Vixenpaw (blackish dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes)

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

 **Apprentice:** Hootpaw (tan colored tom with amber eyes)

Cricketleap - light ginger tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mottlepaw (black and white patched tom with green eyes)

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Runningpaw (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches

Harepounce - white tom with light brown splotches

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Mothpaw (dappled golden brown she-cat with pale green eyes)

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and muzzle

 **Apprentice:** Tansypaw (pale gold she-cat with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle)

Larchleap - ginger tom

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

 **Apprentice:** Fallowpaw (solid brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes)

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Cedarbark - dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes

Burnclaw - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Bushtail - skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail

Molefur - small dark brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Wolfpaw (mottled brown tom)

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

Springfern - lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose

Gorsewing - white tom with grey splotches and dark amber eyes

Kestrelstep - mottled light brown she-cat

Dapplewing - brown she-cat with white and black splotches

Mousepelt - small white and black she-cat

Dustcloud - muscular dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a scar on his flank

 **Apprentice:** Ravenpaw (black tom with yellow eyes)

Ambertail - ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Beewhisker - small black and white striped tom

Brownclaw - dark brown mottled she-cat

Rockfur- sturdy black tom with light blue eyes

Fogcloud - light silver she-cat with pale green eyes and a pink nose

Nettlestripe - dark grey tom with black paws and legs, and amber eyes

Palespots - pale grey she-cat with white splotches

Thicketfur - thick furred, dark brown tabby tom

Flyfall - lithe, white tom with yellow eyes

Bristlewing - grey and white tom

Orangewhisker - orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Woollyclaw - muscular, gray tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with pale amber eyes, Plumfeather's father

Plumfeather - brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Palepad - very pale brown she-cat with rough paw pads and dark green eyes

 **(Queens)**

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat with light blue eyes. Mother of Mintpelt's kits. Sharpkit (gray and white tom with amber eyes), Puddlekit (mottled, dark brown she-kit with blue eyes), Moonkit (silvery gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes), Slatekit (gray tom with blue-yellow eyes and a lighter gray muzzle) and Hailkit (blue gray tom with dark blue eyes) two moons old

Furzeheart - white she-cat with gray splotches and pale yellow eyes. Mother of Wildkit (ginger and white tom kit with green eyes), Meadowkit (mottled gray she-kit with amber eyes), and Tallkit (long legged, black tom with amber eyes.) one moon old

Dawncloud - light gray tabby she-cat, with darker stripes and beautiful sky blue eyes. Mother of Wrenkit (light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes), one moon old

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat. Mother of Pheasantkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit with a pink nose and amber eyes)

 **(Elders)**

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Rudy - big, dark brown tabby tom

Lionfur - dark golden tom with dark amber eyes, formerly known as Ashfire

Tigerclaw - huge, dark brown tabby tom, formerly known as Firestorm

Jasper - dark orange-red she-cat with long fur, bushy tail and yellow eyes

Gretchen - lithe, grey she-cat

Scrappy - small, orange tom

Fennel - tan tom with dark brown splotches

Ruth - shiny black she-cat

 **Horseplace Cats**

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes, Lily's brother

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes, Oscar's mate

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws, Moss' mate

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, Flint's half sister

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Beetle's sister

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes

Miranda - solid brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail, Moss and Oscar's daughter

Zac - white tom with blue eyes, Moss and Oscar's son

* * *

 **5428 words! :)**

 **I've been trying to refrain from posting chapters during the morning and afternoon, due to the fact that my readers might be attending school, and when I was getting an alert from Fanfiction on your favorite story - while I'm out and about doing something - is a** _ **wee**_ **bit frustrating… for me at least.**

 **I've dropped subtle hints on Sedgepaw's killer, and it is revealed to be Tigerstar. (Though I'm not sure if it truly came as a surprise or not.)**

 **The ShadowClan cats refuse to call him by his leader name because they believe he doesn't deserve it.**

 **And now that Cloudypaw knows, he is tasked with telling Lionfur the truth… If he can find them, and** _ **if**_ **he could find him,** _ **and if**_ **Lionfur doesn't kill Cloudypaw first. ~ Kyubi**


	81. 81, Leave Me Alone

_~ Leave me alone, get out of my face. I'm tired and low, feeling so misplaced. Time for you to go. You still know I'm better off alone, so oh. Leave me alone, this isn't gonna work. Don't call me on the phone, because I'm all out of words. I'll face the unknown. Thinking about all the ways that I've grown, so oh. Leave me alone! ~_ _ **Leave Me Alone, by The Veronicas**_

* * *

Chapter 81

" **Leave Me Alone."**

9/18/17 - 9/19/17 - 9/20/17 - 9/21/17

* * *

 _ **~ Eaglepaw ~**_

 _The next several days, everyone tries to move on_ from Featherwing's departure. Eaglepaw, however, didn't truly pay attention, though she felt bad for Featherwing's kin. Creeksong informs her that she and her denmates are undergoing their warrior assessment.

Eaglepaw sinks her claws into the soil, shaking with anticipation. She couldn't understand why Breezepaw is uncaring about the assessment, as he scratches his back ear with his hind leg.

Honeypaw sits next to her, and Cloudypaw waits for Drizzlefall while Lightningpaw lashes his tail about in an impatient flick. With Honeypaw and Eaglepaw being the only two she-cat apprentices, and the only she-cats in their litter, you'd think they would quickly become friends.

 _Nope._ Eaglepaw never spoke to Honeypaw, nor did she ever think to - no matter what Thrushwing said to try and convince her to do so, seeing as she always hangs around Stormwhisker and Lionfang and Breeezepaw.

The sight of her mentor, Creeksong, and her denmates mentors, Ripplefeather, Nightsong, Petalbreeze and Drizzlefall, made her almost yowl with victory when they approach the apprentices.

* * *

"We are going to have a race."

Eaglepaw perks up hearing Drizzlefall's suggestion. Breezepaw pipes up.

"Didn't we do that _last_ moon?"

"We only raced from here to the stream near ShadowClan." Ripplefeather said. "This time we're doing it from here, to the Ancient Oak."

Lightningpaw fluffs his fur with anticipation. "I'm _so_ gonna win!"

"You mean _I'm_ gonna win." Honeypaw quips. Lightningpaw rolls his eyes.

"Uh, no. My name is _Lightning_ -paw, I'm not sure if honey is as fast as anything other than a snail!"

"I'll make you eat those words." Honeypaw promised, her green eyes flashing.

"Stop taking! We're not finished talking yet!" Ripplefeather snaps, catching the apprentices attention.

"You know, I figured you would be like this, Lightningpaw. So we have decided to make the challenge interesting."

"Interesting as in… how?" Breezepaw asks. "As in we might break a few limbs, or as in thrilling?"

Ripplefeather shrugs. "Both." Creeksong shoulders her brother fiercely when Breezepaw's blue eyes widen with undisguised fright.

"No one will break any bones, but it _will_ be fun." Nightsong said, glaring lightly at her silver and black striped mate.

"The young warriors are assisting us with the intention to slow you down on your way to the tree. They're not allowed to use their claws, or harm you physically in any way. They will be watching from their hiding places and ambush you, whether you decide to go together or not. The first four to reach the tree will be made warriors by sunset."

Breezepaw is quick to ask, "If they do hurt us, they'll get in trouble?"

"Of course."

The light brown tom seems pleased with that reply.

"And remember." Petalbreeze chides, as the other mentors melt within the ferns. "We're _always_ watching what you do, so no cheating!"

With that, the pale tortoiseshell she-cat follows the others inside the ferns. Lightningpaw is the first to stand up. "Let's go, Cloudypaw."

"Actually, I think it's better if I went by myself…"

Lightningpaw narrows his eyes as the white and ginger patched tom pads on his own, disappearing behind the brambles.

"I guess he's building his confidence." Lightningpaw whispers, following his brother's path.

"I guess I better get started, too." Breezepaw follows suit, more slowly than the two brothers before him. Honeypaw waves her tail to Eaglepaw.

"Can we go together?"

"No thanks." Eaglepaw prepares to leave when she sees slight hurt in Honeypaw's eyes. She suppresses a huff, before relenting. "Sure."

Honeypaw brightens up and trots forward with Eaglepaw keeping up with her. Thrushwing would probably be happy to see her hanging around a she-cat for once…

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypaw ~**_

The silence is making Cloudypaw wish he had Sedgepaw to talk to. The deceased WindClan apprentice hasn't said a word since the Gathering, probably still upset over the truth.

 _Now how does she expect me to find Lionfur? He could be anywhere near the lake, and nobody would ever know._

Cloudypaw glances at the bracken, and sees a gold flash of fur. He stops in place and smells the air, when he sees a white paw come out.

Thistlefang charges at him, and Cloudypaw sees light brown fur in his peripheral vision before Thistlefang is taken down by Lightningpaw.

"You're welcome!" He yowls, but Cloudypaw rushes into the bush to escape. Lightningpaw manages to catch up.

"Hey, I just saved your pelt!"

"Yeah - jumping into the fight without a second thought, that's good."

Lightningpaw growls. "It's better than _running away_ from a fight - something _you_ would do, like the battle with WindClan."

Cloudypaw whips around to glare at his loud mouth brother.

"If you had to see something as horrible as murder, you wouldn't be mocking me!"

Lightningpaw is taken back by Cloudypaw's anger, but huffs and keeps quiet the whole way.

* * *

 _ **~ Breezepaw ~**_

Breezepaw pricks his ears when he thought he heard Cloudypaw and Lightningpaw arguing seven fox lengths away from him. The light brown tom looks up to see the greenery of the Ancient Oak just three fox lengths in front of him.

 _I just might be the first!_ Breezepaw leisurely pads through the open path when he sees the black fur coat of a kit. Blinking, Breezepaw approaches the kit and gives it a careful sniff.

… _Wait. Why does this kit have ThunderClan scent - oh, StarClan, no!_

Littlestar jumps up and grabs Breezepaw by the scruff, Finchblaze comes out afterwards and grabs Breezepaw's hind legs, and both brothers carry the light brown apprentice away from the tree.

Breezepaw tries to wiggle from their grasp. "No! This is cheating, I was so _close!"_

* * *

 _ **~ Eaglepaw ~**_

It was humiliating to watch her brother being carried off like a kit - by the Clan's leader and deputy, no less. She and Honeypaw come out of hiding when the three toms leave their sight.

"That was just painful to watch." She mutters.

"It could be worse. I think Lightningpaw and Cloudypaw will attract attention by how loud they yowl at each other." Honeypaw says.

Eaglepaw purrs before she could stop herself. Having Honeypaw for company wasn't as much of a bother as she originally thought.

The previous scents of Breezepaw, Littlestar and Finchblaze assure the two she-cats their arrival to the Ancient Oak. Honeypaw suddenly stops, and pushes Eaglepaw back as Aspenstone jumps out, and Squirreltail and Timberclaw appear behind him.

 _Oh, mouse dung, he's got two seasoned warriors on his side!_

Honeypaw tries to get around Squirreltail when Aspenstone intervenes. Eaglepaw uses the distraction until Aspenstone yowls in her direction, making Timberclaw block her way.

 _He's too alert about everything!_ Eaglepaw growls and lunges at Aspenstone.

"Go!" She told Honeypaw. The golden she-cat appears reluctant to leave her denmate, but Timberclaw lunging for her made her rush toward the oak tree, and Squirreltail following after her and Timberclaw.

Eaglepaw rears her hind legs and kicks Aspenstone on his side. The gold brown tom hisses, and swipes his unsheathed paw over her ears. Eaglepaw turns to run, and Aspenstone stands in her way, again.

"Would you move it?!" She snaps. Eaglepaw doesn't wait for an answer as she runs underneath Aspenstone and toward the Ancient Oak. Honeypaw is sitting comfortably on a branch, and Eaglepaw just saw Cloudypaw and Lightningpaw burst from the bushes with Thistlefang, Sageleaf and Redclaw hot in their heels.

"Go, go, go!" Cloudypaw yowls, climbing up the bark with Lightningpaw rushing to meet him. Eaglepaw decides to do the same.

She slackens, then quickens her pace when she hears Aspenstone's paws behind her, and the other three warriors catch sight of her.

"Stop her!" Redclaw yowls, his eyes gleaming with amusement. Eaglepaw climbs up before anyone could catch her. The dark brown tabby she-cat smiles as she catches the eye of Honeypaw, and sees Cloudypaw sitting in the branch in triumph, while Lightningpaw looks down on the warriors haughtily.

 _I'm almost there!_ Eaglepaw feels her paws tingling with excitement. She feels a tug on her tail and paws grab her shoulders, and the weight pull her off the tree and hit the ground.

Soft fur on her back, she looks at Aspenstone who is holding her with his front paws.

"Aspenstone, that's a bit much!" Thistlefang said, purring. Eaglepaw fails to find this funny.

She thrashes around to fight off Aspenstone when she sees light brown fur making its way up the tree behind the distracted warriors. Breezepaw settles on the branch, opposite to the three littermates on the other side.

"I win!" Breezepaw exclaim. Thistlefang, Redclaw and Sageleaf look back, and Eaglepaw kicks Aspenstone off of her as she stands rigidly.

 _No… I was almost there._ Eaglepaw glares at the slightly embarrassed Aspenstone.

 _This is his fault! Who told him he could jump me - while I was on the tree, no less?!_

All she knew is that she won't earn her name…

* * *

" _Lightningstrike! Cloudypatch! Honeyfur! Breezefall!"_

Eaglepaw tries to block out the cheers as Duskshade checks her limbs to make sure she hasn't broken anything.

"Lighten up." Duskshade told her softly. "Your brother is a warrior now. You should be happy."

Feeling treated like a spoiled kit, Eaglepaw growls. "I should be a warrior right beside him."

"Life doesn't always go our way." Duskshade said. "We can't always expect them to."

"I know. Thrushwing was murdered, remember?"

Duskshade says nothing as he backs off. Eaglepaw notices that Aspenstone is staring through the medicine cat den from a distance, and she couldn't help but become angered by the mere sight of him.

If he hadn't gone crazy and pulled her off the tree, she wouldn't even be in here in the first place, and maybe she would have been a warrior like the others.

 _But then Breezefall wouldn't be a warrior._ Her conscious strikes her with guilt for not thinking about Breezefall.

"Eaglepaw?"

The dark brown tabby she-cat looks at the entrance, Honeyfur pokes her head through with concern in her green eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"Don't you have a vigil to keep?" Eaglepaw hears the sour tone of her voice and lowers her gaze. "Sorry. I'm happy for you…"

"You don't have to pretend to be frustrated." Honeyfur told her. "Breezefall always says you wanted to be a warrior as quickly as possible, so you can be like Eaglecry."

Eaglepaw smiles wryly. "And here I thought he ignored me. I guess it was the other way around."

Eaglepaw sinks her claws into her nest. "It's gonna suck, sleeping in the den by myself."

Honeyfur touches Eaglepaw's shoulder with her nose.

"It won't be forever. You'll be a warrior by the time those kits reach their third moon."

* * *

 _ **~ Duskshade ~**_

After Duskshade gives Eaglepaw the clear, he checks on Snowpelt after sunset - on Suncloud's request. He moves his single white paw around Snowpelt's stomach, gazing at the belly intently. Thistlefang watches his brother from the entrance, with Suncloud looking over Duskshade's shoulder.

"Well?" Thistlefang asks.

Duskshade remains quiet. He removes his paw from Snowpelt, and gives her and Thistlefang a warm smile. "Congratulations. You're expecting kits."

Snowpelt blinks. "R-Really?" Thistlefang jumps to his paws at the news, and looks at Snowpelt with adoration.

 _Kits… Oh, Petalbreeze isn't going to get off my back when she hears this. At least Crowkit will have another new friend to play with-._

The white-silver flecked she-cat stops herself when she thinks of Crowkit.

 _I'm starting my own family, and Featherwing won't be here to see her nieces or nephews. Crowkit won't see his cousins._

Thistlefang's scent brings Snowpelt to reality, his purring is audible in her ears.

"This is great, Snowpelt." He whispers.

Snowpelt pushes back her grief to smile at Thistlefang.

 _This_ is _a good thing. Featherwing would agree, too. She'll always be with me, even if we're far apart._


	82. 82, We Could Be Heroes

_~ We could be heroes. We could be heroes, me and you. ~_ _ **We Could Be Heroes, by Alesso**_

* * *

Chapter 82

" **We Could Be Heroes."**

9/20/17 - 9/21/17 - 9/22/17

* * *

 _ **~ Otterheart ~**_

 _The gossip is about Featherwing, as usual. Cats were_ complaining about the Clan becoming too mixed since the discovery of Swiftstrike's secret kit and mate. (Most of them give her pointed glares her way)

Otterheart sits with Smokeclaw as she watches Featherwing return with a toad and Juniperheart by her side. The light grey she-cat licks her lips when she drops her catch, making Juniperheart laugh.

"It taste funny, but you'll get used to it." She said.

Otterheart only had a few friends to count on when she first joined, but Featherwing had nobody stand up for her with the exception of Juniperheart and Fernblossom.

Featherwing takes the toad to the fresh kill pile - where Longfoot and Lichenfall were - and gazes up at the toms. Lichenfall notices her, and turns his back with a snort. Longfoot quickly stands up and stalks away.

Stung, Featherwing turns around and goes back to the nursery, avoiding the playing kits, while Patchflower and Tawnymoon sneer in her direction. Otterheart could already see they aren't holding back on their opinions. Who knows what Crowkit will endure when he leaves the nursery?

"Smokeclaw!" Lichenfall calls out. "I need you on hunting patrol."

"I'll be back." Smokeclaw told his mate. Otterheart waits until he leaves for patrol to make her move. She gets up and pads to the direction of the nursery. A light grey head comes out and bumps into Otterheart and recoils from the pain.

"Oh for crying out-!" Featherwing rubs her sore forehead with her paw. She focuses her light blue eyes on Otterheart, who is overcome with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Featherwing sighs. "I just need to get used to this… scenery."

The pine trees block the sun, with only hints of beams coming down on the camp.

"I can understand that feeling." Otterheart says. Featherwing stares at her intently.

"You're Otterheart, right? You left RiverClan."

The dark brown she-cat would have been irritated by the label, but she's learned to brush it off after having Daisypelt as her mentor.

"Yes. I did it to be with Smokeclaw."

"I know who he is." Featherwing said. "Swiftstrike told me much about his family."

Featherwing's eyes suddenly becomes dull with grief, and quickly turns her head.

 _If I lost Smokeclaw, I'm sure I would feel the same way…_

Otterheart touches Featherwing's shoulder with her tail. "Would you like to hunt some more? I pretty much know the best hunting spots."

Featherwing nods, the light returning in her eyes. "That sounds nice. Thank you."

* * *

 _ **~ Crowkit ~**_

He hears the paw steps of his mother leaving, and sulks to himself. Fernblossom left long before Featherwing to stretch her legs. His ears pick up the laughter of Tigerkit and Oatkit, and is tempted to see what they were doing.

The fresh memory of Alderkit kept him pinned to the floor.

 _They'll just hate me, too._

A small ball of moss rolls inside the nursery, and Oatkit runs inside to grab it when she notices two blue eyes watching her.

"Crowkit, wanna play moss ball?" Asks the cream she-kit.

Crowkit stares at Oatkit as he hears voices outside.

" _Oatkit - come on!"_

" _We're bored out here!"_

Oatkit scoffs and kicks the moss ball out before running after it. Curiosity tugs Crowkit as he gets up out of his nest and peers around the wall. Tigerkit's dark brown pelt shining in the faint sunlight as he bounces after the moss ball. Dapplekit and Dawnkit were both almost hard to tell apart due to their tortoiseshell like markings, if not for Dawnkit's ginger, black and white colors and Dapplekit's black and ginger colors.

Tigerkit suddenly catches Crowkit's eye. "Hey, come out and play with us!"

The black tom kit slowly pads out the nursery, and approaches the group with caution. Dawnkit kicks the moss ball toward Crowkit. The black tom pushes the ball to Oatkit, who kicks it toward Dapplekit. Crowkit starts to feel delighted, having denmates to play with again.

Dapplekit suddenly uses her back leg to kick the moss ball over their heads. The moss hits the muzzle of Adderclaw.

"Ouch! What-?!" He suddenly glares at Crowkit. "How _dare_ you throw that ball at me?!"

Some cats stop to look at Adderclaw before realizing he was talking to Crowkit.

"Crowkit didn't do that!" Dapplekit squeaks. "I did!"

"Don't protect that half-Clan trash!" Adderclaw scolds the kit. "Just because he's here doesn't make him one of us, no matter who his father is!"

Adderclaw leaves with a lash of his tail.

"Uh, is it true?" Dapplekit asks Crowkit. "Are you half-Clan?"

Crowkit feels his fur crawl. "I…"

"I don't get why Heatherstar kept those two." Tawnymoon growls to Leafshade. "All Featherwing and her runt are doing is making us weak!"

Crowkit slowly backs away into the nursery while ignoring his denmates calling his name. The black tom misses Mistykit and Twigkit, even Alderkit, though he scorned him before he left.

 _I want to go home._

* * *

 _ **~ Reedpaw ~**_

When he made sure Lichenfall isn't watching, Reedpaw falls behind to be next to Streampaw in their scent mark patrol.

"Did Heatherstar say anything about our warrior ceremony?"

Streampaw snorts. _'I'm not suppose to say anything.'_

Reedpaw blinks his blue eyes pleadingly. "Come on, I promise not to make it obvious!"

Streampaw squints at her brother before leaning toward him.

' _She's thinking of doing it in two moons.'_

" _ **YES!"**_ Reedpaw suddenly feels the stares of the other patrol members, Lichenfall gives him a heated glare that made Reedpaw rush to his side, even though his smile never left his face.

" _Crowkit?! Has anyone seen him?!"_

Reedpaw looks up at the nervous light grey queen and looks at his Clanmates.

Featherwing's distressed pleas went to deaf ears somehow, and Reedpaw growls with anger.

 _How can they turn their backs on my cousin? He doesn't deserve that!_

Otterheart is next to Featherwing trying to calm her down. "Listen, when did you last see him?"

"He was still in my nest before I left. I -." Featherwing suddenly stands up. "I need to find him, he couldn't have gotten far."

"Did he go back to ThunderClan?" Tigerkit asks Chestnutfur, who is near the nursery. The dark red-brown tom looks at Tigerkit quizzically.

"Tigerkit, did Crowkit tell you that?"

The dark brown tabby tom shakes his head. "It's just Adderclaw blamed him for something he didn't do. He even called him a half-Clan trash!"

"Yeah! He's a meanie!" Dapplekit adds.

Reedpaw couldn't stand and do nothing. He looks and finds Fuzzypaw and Streampaw by the fresh kill pile. Reedpaw pokes Fuzzypaw's shoulder, making the dark brown tabby look at him with his mouth full with a fat lizard.

"Finish eating and come with me."

* * *

 _ **~ Crowkit ~**_

Small paws feel the mud in between the toes, making him wrinkle his nose with disgust. Crowkit looks at the tall pine trees that seem to go on forever.

 _All these trees look the same._

Crowkit's determination pushes him to pad through the mud. Just two mouse lengths forward, and Crowkit feels himself sink into murky waters. Crowkit gags and tries to pull himself up to the surface.

Teeth grab his scruff and pull him out of the water. Crowkit feels tongues stroking his pelt vigorously while a voice rings in his ears.

" _Crowkit, what were you thinking?!"_

Blinking the water away, a dark grey tom is speaking to him.

"Featherwing is trying to find you! You almost drowned."

Crowkit buries his face in his paws miserably. "I just wanna go home…"

"You'll be back in ShadowClan in no time."

"That dump isn't my home!" Crowkit spat. " _ThunderClan_ is my home!"

"Was." A dark brown tabby said once he was done drying his fur. "ShadowClan is your home now."

Crowkit shakes off the tabby with a furious glare. "ThunderClan will always be my home! I was just fine there until Mom dragged me to that rotten place - nobody looked down on me like I was disease!"

"We don't see you as a disease." The dark grey tom soothes him. The white she-cat moves her mouth to Crowkit, but no words come out, which confuses the kit.

"Streampaw's right. Those cats have their heads buried in the ground, there are cats who care about you."

"Like who?"

"Us!" The dark grey tom exclaims, looking hurt. "I'm Reedpaw. And the white she-cat is Streampaw and the dark brown tabby is Fuzzypaw. Do you know Smokeclaw?"

Crowkit blinks in realization. He notices in the shape of Fuzzypaw's muscles, the gleam in Reedpaw's eyes, and sees Smokeclaw in each of them.

"You're his kits?"

"Yeah, we're your cousins." Reedpaw said. " _We_ care about you, even if no one does."

* * *

They only took three mouse lengths to camp when Otterheart ran into them. She leads the young cats back where Featherwing just returned from her search minutes before.

Featherwing covers Crowkit in licks and purrs.

"Why'd you leave?" Dawnkit asks him. "If you wanted to spy on ThunderClan you should have told us!"

Crowkit didn't respond except keep his head on Featherwing's chest. Reedpaw catches the glare of Adderclaw, who realizes he is being watched and quickly averts his gaze.

 _That's right. You won't hurt him while we're around._

Heatherstar sighs with relief and turns to Reedpaw and his littermates.

"Good job finding Crowkit, young cats."

Reedpaw is filled with pride, that quickly slips away when Heatherstar's smile becomes a frown.

"Although a punishment is in order for leaving camp without telling anyone."

Fuzzypaw gapes in shock, Streampaw's tail falls limp, and Reedpaw closes his eyes, wincing.

 _Nobody said being a hero had its perks._

* * *

 **Guest Brightmoon, I fixed Tigerkit's appearance! I guess I got too creative with cat's appearances, I didn't think the genetic fur coat thing counted when it came to Warrior Cats.**

 **... Wait, if that's true. Then Pineheart... and Acornfall's fur colors don't exist as far as I know. Oh my gosh - Chestnutfur probably counts, too!**

 **... That's something to think about if I want to do the next book. ~ Kyubi**


	83. 83, Nobody's Home

_~ What's wrong - what's wrong, now? Too many - too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies - broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes - broken inside. ~_ _ **Nobody's Home, by Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

Chapter 83

" **Nobody's Home."**

9/22/17 - 9/23/17 - 9/24/17 - 9/25/17 - 9/26/17

* * *

 _ **~ Tansypaw ~**_

 _Sandpaw shoves another vole in her mouth as soon as_ she swallows her last fill. Mothpaw gags while Wolfpaw flattens his ears. Tansypaw shakes her head.

"At least _breathe_ for StarClan's sake!" Wolfpaw told Sandpaw.

The sandy brown she-cat ignores him and continues to stuff her mouth with vole. They knew Sandpaw's excitement was justified. They, along with Runningpaw and Vixenpaw, were about to become warriors after their assessment.

"Hey, hey, slow it down!"

The pale gold she-cat looks at Cricketleap approaching Sandpaw.

"The sun is still out, you don't gotta rush everything."

Sandpaw swallows the last of the vole.

"Will you watch us get our names?" Mothpaw asks their father.

"Of course I will." Cricketleap replies. "It would be good to show Mottlepaw the ceremony, he could use the inspiration."

Since becoming apprenticed, Cricketleap pretends that they are old enough to be on their own. That didn't stop him from scolding Wolfpaw for that scratch under his eye, or from watching their progress in hunting and fighting.

While they were glad to have him…

"Wish Mom was still around." Mothpaw mutters. Cricketleap overhears the comment, twitching his tail.

It was almost time for them to become warriors, and the subject of their mother is always avoided until now. Even if Cricketleap _could_ tell them, he'd have to be stupid to forget Hazelheart's threat from before they were born.

 _Besides, I don't know if Softdawn_ wants _them to know. Look at what happened to Leafpool._

Giving his fur a shake, Cricketleap says, "You should get ready for the assessment. Unless you _want_ to stay as apprentices?"

"Never!" Wolfpaw declares. "Sandpaw, clean yourself up and let's get going!"

"Says _you."_ Sandpaw scoffs, eyeing Wolfpaw's unruly brown fur coat. Mothpaw follows Wolfpaw and Sandpaw out the camp, Tansypaw passes Softdawn.

"Good luck." Softdawn whispers, watching the last of her kits leave.

Cricketleap scratches his ear with his hind leg. Softdawn gives him a cautious expression. "Their becoming fine cats."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to raise them from little troublemakers."

Softdawn winces, making Cricketleap realize what he said.

"That wasn't what I meant. I… I'll just leave…"

"Thank you." Softdawn said softly to Cricketleap. "Thank you for looking after them. I only wish I could have been a good mother to them."

The light ginger tom stares at his former mate. "You _are_ great mother."

* * *

 _ **~ Wolfpaw ~**_

The group is sent out to do scent patrol on the territory. The warriors hadn't patrolled first, so the apprentices were doing this by themselves.

"Stay back, Wolfpaw!"

It _would_ have been fun if Runningpaw hadn't been the leader. The brown tabby tom, ever so cautious, refuses to allow any cat to go ahead of him. And it's difficult to get past Runningpaw when he's always looking over his shoulder.

 _Seriously, how do his siblings put up with his behavior?_

As if to answer his question, Vixenpaw pushes her way to the front, and locks gazes with her brother.

"Stay back!"

"Make me." Vixenpaw sniffs, sauntering ahead of Runningpaw. In the past moons, Vixenpaw became more haughty and boisterous as her mother at this age.

Runningpaw quickly intercepts Vixenpaw and the patrol stops near the small forest across from the WindClan camp.

"Vixenpaw, go back to the line."

The blackish she-cat lashes her tail. "What is your problem? You used to be fun - but you turned into a bossy little rabbit!"

Runningpaw thrusts his muzzle into Vixenpaw's. "How can you be such a fluff brain when _Lionfur_ is still out there waiting to attack us?!"

Wolfpaw glances over to his sisters.

 _This is getting uncomfortable…_

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Hide in fox burrows and badger setts for the rest of our lives?!" Vixenpaw spat.

Wolfpaw suddenly feels small vibrations in his paw pads. Mothpaw looks at her paws as well. "Uh, guys…?" Mothpaw says, though failing to grab their attention.

Wolfpaw feels the same vibrations, stronger than before. "Vixenpaw, Runningpaw?!"

"I just think you should take this seriously, otherwise you can't become a warrior!" Runningpaw growls.

Vixenpaw snorts. "Says who? Last time I checked, _Brackenstar_ was still leader!"

It only took Wolfpaw two heartbeats to realize that some- _thing_ was stalking from the small forest. Black fur, white striped face and long, dreadful claws. The smell from it was rank, strong enough to make Vixenpaw and Runningpaw stop fighting.

"What is that smell?" Vixenpaw gags.

Wolfpaw bristles his fur. "Badger!"

The huge badger lets out a guttural roar as it raises its claw. Wolfpaw and Vixenpaw made the first move, and jump on the badger's wide shoulders.

Runningpaw is quick to act and looks at Mothpaw, Tansypaw and Sandpaw.

"Let's attack the back legs!"

The four remaining apprentices swarm around the badger from behind and bite and claw its back legs. Vixenpaw rakes her claws on the badger's nose, while Wolfpaw bites its ear. The badger uses its paw to hit Vixenpaw - with its claws scraping her side - throwing her on the ground.

Runningpaw's yellow eyes widen and snarls, viciously biting the badger's leg. The badger whirls around with Wolfpaw still latched to its shoulder, it limps its back leg as the pain slows it down.

Runningpaw and Tansypaw bush their fur to make themselves bigger, Mothpaw runs to check on Vixenpaw. Wolfpaw jumps off and stands by Tansypaw, bristling his already untidy fur.

The badger raises its paw, but hesitates, seeing the three cats advancing toward it aggressively.

Wolfpaw runs his paw on the ground, showing his claws as they scrape the grass.

 _Go ahead. I dare you!_

The badger obviously thought better of it - if badgers were capable of processing thoughts - and steps back. Wolfpaw hisses, and the badger rushes back to the small forest, disappearing into the undergrowth.

Runningpaw quickly turns to his sister as she looks at the scrape.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm _fine."_ Vixenpaw hisses. Mothpaw sniffs the scrape. "You don't look fine."

"I _am!"_ Vixenpaw insists, quickly becoming annoyed.

Tansypaw shakes her head. "We need to see Softdawn before that gets infected."

"But then she'll tell Brackenstar!" Vixenpaw protests. "If he finds out about this, what's going to happen to our names?"

Runningpaw lashes his tail. "Do you really have to say that when you have _that_ wound?! I almost lost you, you know! The least you could do is show more concern for your safety! What would Mom and Dad think if you didn't survive?"

Vixenpaw's dark green eyes flash with realization, and show lowers her gaze in shame.

"That scrape is going to get infected if we stay here for too long." Wolfpaw said.

Runningpaw pads to Vixenpaw and made her lean on his shoulder, Vixenpaw blinks in realization.

"So, who do you think will yell at us first?" Mothpaw asks Wolfpaw as they return to their territory. "Brackenstar or Cheetahspots?"

"I'd rather it be Brackenstar." Vixenpaw replies, quickly. "Mom yelled at Scorchpaw and me, it was terrifying…"

"We _all_ heard Cheetahspots." Wolfpaw comments.

"But at least Brackenstar will be stern and just punish us with chores and stuff. Mom just might be tempted to claw our ears and make us kits until Brightflower's kits become apprentices." Runningpaw said.

"I'm betting all three of them will tell us off." Sandpaw said.

"Three…? Oh." Wolfpaw feels a cold feeling on his skin when he is reminded of Cricketleap. Their father never laid a paw on them, but getting told off by Cricketleap wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Promise to hold my paw if Cheetahspots comes for me?" Vixenpaw asks her brother.

Runningpaw nods. "Only if you hold mine."

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **~ Softdawn ~**_

As Sandpaw predicted: Brackenstar, Cheetahspots and Cricketleap told them off when they mentioned their patrol, including the badger attack that caused Vixenpaw's injury. Brackenstar figures they were punished enough from almost being harmed by the badger, and keeps their warrior ceremony on schedule.

Cheetahspots scolds both Runningpaw and Vixenpaw - while the two siblings hold each other's paws as promised - and after that, she repeatedly thanks StarClan while licking their heads.

Cricketleap scolds them, too, but like Brackenstar, figures they learned their lesson from the attack, and praises them.

"You lot had the hearts of warriors. I couldn't be prouder of you."

Softdawn is currently treating Vixenpaw as the others became warriors. Tansypaw became Tansyshine, Mothpaw became Mothspots, Wolfclaw became Wolfclaw and Sandpaw became Sandpool, and Runningpaw became Runningfoot.

Brackenstar promised to make Vixenpaw a warrior once her injuries were healed.

Softdawn looks out from the medicine cat den where her four kits were basking in the praise from their Clanmates. She feels a purr rise in her throat.

* * *

Softdawn enters the elder's den after sunset, luckily Hazelheart is still awake while her denmate, Twistedfoot, is deep in sleep. The dark yellow she-cat smiles at her former apprentice.

"How's being the sole medicine cat?"

"My paws feel sore." Softdawn said, crouching near Hazelheart's nest.

"You'll toughen up." Hazelheart chuckles. "Once you get an apprentice you'll dump all the boring stuff on them."

"Like you did?" Softdawn snorts, playfully.

"You can't say that you didn't love herb gathering."

Hazelheart notices the wistful look in Softdawn's eyes. "You must be proud of them."

"I am." Softdawn whispers. "Cricketleap did a great job with them, but it hurts to know I can't do what mothers should do."

"You being proud is what all mothers do."

Softdawn runs her front paw on the floor. "I worry, though, if they feel like a parent is missing from their lives. I still remember when Spiderdusk used to pester Duskcloud to know who our father was."

"And you remember his face when he discovered Pricklefrost." Hazelheart points out, not to be mean, but to remind Softdawn of the event.

Softdawn clearly still does.

 _Spiderdusk was furious. He refused to forgive Duskcloud and turned his anger on the world._

"Tell me the truth. You want to tell them, don't you?"

"A part of me wants to, but like you said, Spiderdusk was hurt, angry when he discovered he was half-ThunderClan. He hated Duskcloud right before he left for the mountains."

Hazelheart flicks her ear. "Still, Spiderdusk forgave her in the end, even though she died before he could say it. I still believe Duskcloud heard him from StarClan, and still loves you both no matter what your choices were."

"Still, lies have a way of coming out. I don't want them to be told of it by someone else if someone were to question Cricketleap's story."

Hazelheart sighs. "Softdawn, I've never been in this position. You need to do what feels right to you, but remember, that your kits might end up being hurt and never forgive you or Cricketleap."

Unbeknownst to them, paws of a dark brown tabby quickly return to the center of sleeping warriors.

* * *

 _ **~ Mothspots ~**_

Four days after the ceremony, Vixenpaw recovers and becomes Vixenleap. Mothspots and Sandpool were helping Twistedfoot and Hazelheart back to their dens after drinking water.

Now the two were sent on hunting patrol with Cricketleap, Mottlepaw, and Cedarbark. For some reason, Cedarbark is doing his best to keep his distance from her, and Sandpool.

 _Weird. I thought he liked her, in a sort of stuck up way._

Cricketleap instructs Mottlepaw to stalk a vole while he watches. When the young tom leaves, Sandpool brushes past Cedarbark when he recoils from her touch. Mothspots narrows her eyes.

 _Okay - that does it!_

"Is something wrong?" She asks Cedarbark as calmly as she can.

"Nothing." Cedarbark grunts.

"Then why are you being rude?" Sandpool asks, annoyed. "I mean, why are you being more rude than you usually are."

Cedarbark's fur fluffs up on his shoulders. "I don't need to answer to cats like _you."_

Mottlepaw returns with the vole as requested, stopping the conversation entirely. Mothspots gives Cedarbark a glare before standing by Sandpool, who is a little hurt by the dark brown tabby's callus behavior.

* * *

 _ **~ Wolfclaw ~**_

"Take that!" Hailkit slaps his paw on Wolfclaw's back leg. Wolfclaw turns around and Puddlekit and Sharpkit leap on his shoulders. Pheasantkit watches from a distance as Slatekit tugs on Wolfclaw's tail.

"Well this isn't a fair fight." Mintpelt comments. The blue grey tom coaxes the kits off of Wolfclaw, who shakes his fur in relief.

 _I don't even know how I got into this. I was just walking by when they circled me._

Wolfclaw pads from the kits and feels Cedarbark shove him, nearly knocking him of his paws.

"Excuse _you!"_ Wolfclaw snaps. Cedarbark turns to look at him, with a condescending expression.

"Are you talking to me?"

Wolfclaw snorts. "Forget it, I don't have time for this."

Cedarbark narrows his eyes as the mottled brown tom turns his back on him.

"What do you expect from the son of a medicine cat?"

Wolfclaw pauses when he hears the comment, he looks over his shoulder.

"What nonsense are you spewing off about?"

Cricketleap just happened to be near the fresh kill pile when Cedarbark called Wolfclaw out. The light ginger tom looks at Cedarbark with wide eyes as his fur rises along his spine.

"It's not nonsense." Cedarbark said, looking proud of himself. "I heard it myself."

Cricketleap catches Softdawn staring at Cedarbark with horrified eyes, Wolfclaw doesn't notice it, and some cats were stopping and watching the exchange.

Cricketleap pads toward Cedarbark as he said, "You still believe that story about your mother being a passing rogue?"

Cricketleap stands in front of Cedarbark, who is shocked to see him so close.

"I must advise you to stop talking."

"Why should I listen to a code breaker?"

"Don't test me." Cricketleap warns the young warrior. "Words are more powerful than claws, they can cut a cat down and scar them for life. That's what you're about to do now, cut down not only Wolfclaw and many others who are listening to you. Are you willing to tear this Clan apart over a small spat?"

Cedarbark stares at Cricketleap for a solid, three heartbeats before lowering his head and stepping back a few paces. Cricketleap snorts in satisfaction that is instantly gone when he looks at Wolfclaw.

From his peripheral vision, Softdawn quickly retreats inside her den.

"Dad, what was Cedarbark going on about?"

Cricketleap sighs. "Not now."

"No. What did he mean by 'son of a medicine cat'?"

"Wolfclaw." Cricketleap said. "I'm sorry, but I can't say, especially not now."

Wolfclaw notices some cats were watching, even Brackenstar and Hollyclaw were giving them curious looks. Wolfclaw dips his head in defeat and leaves Cricketleap to follow Softdawn.

* * *

 _ **~ Tansyshine ~**_

After Wolfclaw talked to them, she became curious and somewhat concerned. Cricketleap knows something about their mother, and Cedarbark's taunts leaves an empty question with no answers, if Cricketleap ever decides to tell the truth.

"Tansyshine."

The pale gold she-cat looks at Cricketleap.

"Could you get your littermates up?" Cricketleap asks her. "I think it's time you met your mother."

* * *

Sandpool yawns as they follow Cricketleap to the edge of their territory. Wolfclaw's tail twitches with anticipation. Mothspots and Tansyshine were feeling the beat of their hearts pounding against their chests.

Tansyshine sees a figure in the waning moonlight. The fluffy, pale grey and white fur coat didn't go missed by the four young cats. Cricketleap stops in front of Softdawn.

"Are you ready?" Cricketleap is still concerned about the sensitive medicine cat. Softdawn nods and looks at the four cats.

The silence is tense, as Tansyshine tries to ease the emotions.

"Do you know our mother?"

Softdawn gives them sad looks. "You're talking to her. I'm your mother."

"I knew it." Wolfclaw growls. "So Cedarbark was right."

Mothspots hisses at Wolfclaw to be silent. "Let's listen before we jump on her, will you?"

Softdawn looks terrified, but still remains straight as she gazes at each of them.

"I was an apprentice when I had you. I had my medicine cat name, though, but as you know, medicine cats are forbidden from being in a relationship and having kits. At the time, Cheetahspots gave birth to your cousins, and she and Spiderdusk agreed to raise you with their kits."

"Cheetahspots and Spiderdusk knew?" Sandpool feels slightly hurt that her uncle and his mate would keep this from them.

"Them, Hazelheart and Pricklefrost." Softdawn said.

"The ThunderClan cat?" Tansyshine remembers a grey and white tom from the Gathering.

"He helped Hazelheart when I kitted you. Cricketleap was there, too."

Wolfclaw flattens his ears. "So you just dumped us off and never looked back?"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound." Softdawn hisses softly. "It hurts me to never look after you growing up. The only times I do see you is if you have injuries or if you're sick…"

Softdawn then blinks. "I'm just happy Cricketleap raised you to be loyal, dedicated WindClan warriors. I know I don't deserve forgiveness…"

"Forgiveness." Wolfclaw scoffs. "Why should I? You're the one who was stupid enough to have kits in the first place - turning your back on your vows-."

"Wolfclaw, don't." Sandpool pleads.

"And now Cedarbark knows about it. _Cedarbark!_ He's going to tell no matter what Cricketleap says! All I know is that it'll be _your_ fault when you're exiled!"

"Wolfclaw, be silent!" Cricketleap snaps. "In case you've forgotten, Softdawn is our only medicine cat right now - Hazelheart won't go back to her duties. And why are you lashing out at just her? _I'm_ your father!"

" _You_ didn't abandon us just because your position was threatened!" Wolfclaw throws a glare at Softdawn. "You were more of a parent than she ever was!"

Cricketleap growls. "I was three paw steps away from abandoning you all. I _never_ wanted kits until Softdawn had you."

Wolfclaw's green eyes were wide.

"And my own father abandoned Goldentail for another, younger she-cat, and had kits with her. I don't know where he is but I don't give a piece of crow-food about him anymore. You should be glad to have _two_ parents existing in your lives!"

"Cricketleap, don't be so hard on him." Softdawn said.

Tansyshine is conflicted with anger and disbelief. All this time, Softdawn was their mother, she broke the medicine cat code. Softdawn looks at Tansyshine with pleading eyes.

 _I don't know. I should forgive her, but this is all too much._

"As for Cedarbark, he won't get to say anything." Softdawn assures Wolfclaw. "I plan on telling Brackenstar and WindClan about it."

Wolfclaw rolls his eyes. "Oh sure, because that will make cats feel better that we're a product of a broken code. They'll _never_ look down on us and scorn us for the choice you made. Give me a break!"

Wolfclaw lashes his tail and stalks back up the hill. Sandpool gives Softdawn an unreadable expression before following Wolfclaw. Mothspots and Tansyshine were the slowest to leave.

"I…" Tansyshine feels the words trapped inside her throat. She knew if she forgave Softdawn, she would be lying to her and herself.

Tansyshine leads Mothspots up the hill.

"Who wants to be Raventalon will be on our backs for the rest of the day?" Mothspots grumbles.

Cricketleap looks at Softdawn. "I tried."

"You can't force them to forgive." Softdawn said. "They have to do it on their own."

Softdawn shudders at the venom in Wolfclaw's green eyes, as a reflection of another angry tom she knows.

 _He looked just like Spiderdusk._


	84. 84, Love Like You

_~ If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you. ~_ _ **Love Like You, by Rebecca Sugar**_

* * *

Chapter 84

" **Love Like You."**

9/25/17 - 9/26/17 - 9/27/17 - 9/28/17

* * *

 _ **~ Lilackit ~**_

" _Use your paw to gather it up." Lilackit and her siblings_ use their front paws to bring the moss toward them.

"Now, roll it together." Ferretleap merges the moss together with his white paws. Lilackit copies her father, Grasskit carefully rolls the moss into a small ball. Robinkit grabs the remaining moss and makes a big moss ball, while Shadekit holds a neat ball of moss in her paws.

"I win!" Robinkit yowls.

"Robinkit, this is not a race." Ferretleap told his son.

"Besides, I think mine looks better than yours." Shadekit said. Robinkit pouts and lunges at Shadekit, laughing out loud. Grasskit shyly pushes the moss to Ferretleap.

"Is this good?"

"Very good." Ferretleap purrs. "I'm sure Specklepaw will appreciate that moss."

Grasskit nods and carries his moss to the medicine cat den.

Sootdust fell ill at the beginning of March, and Specklepaw tries to balance caring for her Clan while looking over her mentor with worry. And she's right to be worried. From what Ferretleap knows, Sootdust was an apprentice to Acornfur during the time that the ThunderClan cat Stealthfire was still alive. Talk of Sootdust's fate scares Specklepaw, as the last medicine cat apprentice to have to become the Clan's sole medicine cat without earning her name was Palewhisker, only under unfortunate circumstances.

Sootdust is still younger than the elders, but the small hint of silver tingling her muzzle is showing her age. Olivestar enlisted Bramblefrost and Icestripe to help Specklepaw with the herbs - and the medicine cat apprentice teaches the sisters what she knows for them to be efficient helpers.

Lilackit nudges Ferretleap. "I did a good job, too!"

"You most certainly did." Ferretleap touches Lilackit's ears with his nose. Lilackit is filled with pride and gathers her moss, while avoiding the tumbling forms of Shadekit and Robinkit.

Beechclaw and Carpstream watch the two kits from a distance. Beechclaw chuckles.

"That reminds me. When are _you_ going to move in with the queens?"

Carpstream snorts. "When I can't feel my paws anymore. I can handle the work just fine, Specklepaw said so."

"You better also remember that you're not allowed in the water until then."

Carpstream flicks her tail across Beechclaw's nose. "Of course I do. What do you take me for?"

Lilackit almost heads for the stream when she stops. Ever since Robinkit almost drowned, Daisypelt made it clear that none of them are allowed to leave until they become apprentices, even though they practiced swimming several days before.

So she decided to go to the kitten pond.

* * *

Lilackit almost shies from the pond when she sees Frecklespots watching Swankit swim around. The three moon old she-kit can always sense this bad vibe between her mother and Frecklespots, that intensified when her father is with Daisypelt.

Robinkit made a joke that Frecklespots always sits with thistle in her nest but is too lazy to get rid of them.

Lilackit decides to get this over with and pads out for Frecklespots to see her, narrowing her eyes.

"I thought your mother forbade you from being near water."

 _Not the kitten pond, fish brain._ Lilackit is almost tempted to say it, but decides against it. Frecklespots is rude, but she's still a warrior and deserves respect… sort of.

"I want to get some water for Specklepaw."

Frecklespots grunts beckons the kit with her tail, as if she's allowing Lilackit to approach the pond.

 _The kitten pond belongs to all of us!_

Lilackit dips the moss in the water and is quick to leave, feeling the stare of Swankit on her back.

* * *

 _ **~ Daisypelt ~**_

"Mother! Mother!"

Lilackit rushes toward Daisypelt the moment she returns from "visiting" Otterheart in hidden view.

"I just gave the elders some water!"

"That's very thoughtful of you."

Lilackit beams at the praise. "I know! Birchfang even said if I keep at it, I'll be just as good as Ivystar."

Daisypelt sharply inhales at the name of her mother, as if a cold wave drenched her to the skin. Lilackit sees Daisypelt's shoulders become tense before relaxing.

"That's nice. Go find… Where are your littermates?"

" _Ow! You bit me!"_

Robinkit holds his front paw up while Shadekit flattens her ears.

"Oh come on, it was just a nip." Shadekit told him.

"I felt your teeth! It was a bite!"

Daisypelt immediately steps in between the feuding kits.

"Who's biting who?"

"Shadekit is! She bit me and now she's lying!"

Daisypelt looks at the darker brown tabby. "Did you use your teeth?"

"Well, yes - but it was a nip, I swear!"

Daisypelt rolls her eyes. "You shouldn't be using your teeth at all. Just apologize to Robinkit and do something more productive."

Shadekit opens her mouth to protest, but thought better than to argue. She looks at a sullen Robinkit. "Sorry."

Daisypelt bumps Robinkit with her tail, and sends the two off toward the nursery. She didn't miss the condescending looks of Willowfall and Applefoot.

" _Looks like Shadekit's following her paw steps."_

" _At least Lilackit shows promise."_

Oooh, Daisypelt wanted to fly over and kill those two in one blow. She's been hearing remarks like that for a while and she knows who to blame.

 _Berrystripe never could keep her mouth closed - I don't know how Birchfang put up with it!_

Still, Daisypelt didn't like the comparisons between Shadekit and Lilackit lately. Sure, Shadekit is becoming more bold these days, but she wouldn't purposely harm anyone. Daisypelt is still concerned, as she recalls her days being compared with Graysky by her Clanmates, and Ivystar doing nothing about it.

 _Well_ I'm _going to do something about it. It's not an easy decision, but… it's time they learn the truth before some other Berrystripe tells them._

* * *

"You look troubled."

Daisypelt glances at Silversnow, who is regarding her with worry.

"That's my happy face." Daisypelt said sarcastically.

"Daisypelt…"

The light grey she-cat frowns. "I'm going to tell my kits what happened."

Silversnow blinks. "You mean Ivystar?"

"Yup."

The RiverClan deputy's eyes softened. "Oh, Daisypelt. You don't have to tell them so soon, they're so young."

"So was I. But nobody gave me the courtesy to tell me why my mother refused to look at me, or why I never knew my father or why Graysky was so better than me - are you getting the picture here?"

Silversnow nods slowly. "I heard the gossip, unfortunately. I can assure you that there are warriors who won't turn their fears and spite on your kits."

"That's all nice, but I can't risk it." Daisypelt replies. "One of our own has a habit of yammering without taking a breath."

"It still doesn't make me less scared. I still don't forgive myself for what happened."

Silversnow remains silent, and said, "You won't know unless you try. They're three moons away from becoming apprentices, you just need to trust them to handle it."

* * *

The next morning, Daisypelt took her kits to the edge of the stream near the Greenleaf Twolegplace. The four kits gather in front of her in a half circle.

"Kits, I've been thinking over this for a long time, and I think it's time you know something."

"Like what?" Grasskit asks.

"You wanted to know about Ivystar and me." Daisypelt said. "I once told you that we weren't that close, but there's more to it."

"You didn't like Ivystar?" Robinkit asks.

"More than that… I hated her."

Her kits were wide eyed and silent. Daisypelt told them about her kithood, growing up with no mother figure and constantly bullied by cats her age when she became apprenticed. Ivystar starting a family without Daisypelt, her outburst that marked her as an outcast. Their half-aunt Graysky being an adored figure in RiverClan, and used a constant reminder by her peers of something she will never be.

Daisypelt told them about conspiring with former ShadowClan leader Stormstar and Lionstar, blackmailing Graysky about her ThunderClan mate, Lightstripe, eventually running her out the Clan.

"And when ShadowClan attacked RiverClan, I found Ivystar fighting off a ShadowClan cat. I found my chance to get back at her for everything she did to me."

"You killed her." Lilackit chokes out.

"But you wouldn't do that!" Shadekit pipes up.

"You didn't know me _back then."_ Daisypelt tries not to hiss. "I only left her to bleed to death. I went to the Twolegplace and after that I returned with the Soulless-."

" _You_ were the cat who did that?" Robinkit asks softly, almost in terror.

Shadekit is trembling with conflicting emotions in her eyes, Grasskit's green eyes were filled with fear, as if he is seeing a Soulless right behind Daisypelt. Lilackit is looking at her paws, and Robinkit has a face of pure disbelief.

"... I'm not proud of what I did. I still feel terrible for the destruction I left in my wake. I still live with regret for allowing my hate to control me. I didn't want you to hate me for all the things I've done."

"So, what Berrystripe said was true?" Shadekit demands.

"Yes. And cats like her will only see the bad side, she had no business going after you four. Those types of cats will judge you for everything that doesn't suit them, and you need to be strong enough to ignore them and show them how wrong they are."

Lilackit growls and turns around to leave.

"Lilackit, did you hear me?" Daisypelt asks.

The pale silver she-kit glares at her mother. "Is that why you're always tense around me? Is that why you love them more than me?"

"I never did that! I _do_ love you!" Daisypelt exclaims.

"But you hate how I look!" Lilackit shouts. "Cats told me that I look so much like Ivystar, and that's why you don't look at me! You love _them_ more than me!"

Lilackit storms back to camp without looking back. Daisypelt feels a familiar numbing pain take over, frozen like a flower stuck in a blizzard.

Shadekit is the first to speak. "It's okay, Mom." The darker brown tabby nuzzles Daisypelt's front foreleg.

Grasskit quietly copies Shadekit and tries to get Daisypelt's attention. Robinkit passes them without speaking. Daisypelt feels like she's losing her kits…

* * *

 _ **~ Lilackit ~**_

"Did you see how upset Robinkit was yesterday?" Applefoot said.

Lilackit rotates her ears to listen on Applefoot, Berrystripe and Bouldertooth near the fresh kill pile.

"Shadekit and Grasskit look a little down, too." Applefoot adds.

"Wouldn't you be that way if Daisypelt was _your_ mother?" Berrystripe sniffs. "Or any she-cat with tainted blood for that matter? I wouldn't be surprised if it's too late to save Shadekit, but at least Lilackit is different from them."

Lilackit growls audibly and stalks around the grown cats.

"What's wrong with her?"

Berrystripe's question made Lilackit snap. The pale silver she-kit glares at the cream colored she-cat.

"Don't you ever shut up?!"

Berrystripe almost chokes on her fish, and sputters. "Y-You can't speak to a warrior like that!"

"Then don't talk about me or say rotten things about my littermates!" Lilackit counters. "What do you know about me?! You only see Ivystar in me and say she's so great - but she's _not!_ She turned my mother into a _monster_ , just like you!"

Cats stopped working and watches the exchange, Bouldertooth and Applefoot left long after Lilackit called out Berrystripe. The cream she-cat narrows her eyes.

"You _are_ nothing like Ivystar, you're just like Daisypelt."

Claws touch Berrystripe's shoulder, pricking her skin. Berrystripe looks at Daisypelt with fear in her eyes.

"I'm _this_ close from doing this Clan a favor." Daisypelt taps her claw on Berrystripe's neck before retracting her claws. "Just do yourself a favor and _stop talking_. And if you speak to my kits like that again, I will make sure no one will find your body."

Berrystripe quickly runs when Daisypelt removes her paw from her shoulder. Lilackit is shaking in her limbs. Daisypelt wraps her tail around Lilackit as she rests her head on her stomach.

* * *

 _ **~ Robinkit ~**_

A strange feeling woke up the dark brown tom. Robinkit raises his head, and sees swirling mist pouring out into the camp. Robinkit cautiously leaves the nursery without disturbing his mother or littermates. A lean, dark brown tabby towers over him, his scar along his shoulder and flank frightens the kit.

"Don't be afraid." The tabby tom purrs. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Robinkit blinks up at the tom. "You're not a RiverClan cat. I never saw you before."

"No, you haven't seen me, but I can assure you that I was a RiverClan warrior at one point."

"... Are you telling me the truth."

The dark brown tabby nods. "I am. And you can always trust me, because I'm your grandfather, Stonetail."

Robinkit stares at Stonetail in shock, and Stonetail quickly says.

"The stories you were told about me were all wrong."

"But you tried to kill Leafstar, and Ivystar…"

Stonetail waves his paw. "Misunderstandings. Leafstar wasn't very open minded, you see, and Ivystar was her deputy, she wouldn't listen to the ideas I had for RiverClan. I wanted to have Leafstar convince Whitestar to give up parts of her territory to keep us fed, but she wouldn't listen."

"I was worried for Ivystar - and I was right to worry, she was expecting Daisypelt at the time. I tried to make Leafstar see reason, but she kept refusing and being stubborn. I said something out of line, and she attacked me."

"I fought back - only to protect myself. Ivystar just saw me pin Leafstar down, and she was quick to jump to conclusions."

Stonetail bows his head. "And now I'm stuck in the afterlife, in a place where I didn't belong, all because I wanted to do what's right for RiverClan."

Robinkit didn't know about this. Ferretleap always told him that there are two sides to every story, and it seems that Stonetail's story was never heard.

"I'm sorry." Robinkit whispers.

"I can see myself within you, Robinkit." Stonetail said, looking at his grandson with green eyes. "You want to do good things for RiverClan, too. I want to help you become a warrior of exceptional skill and power, or better yet… a leader."

Robinkit's heart hammers against his chest at the thought.

 _Robinstar, leader of RiverClan._

Nobody would look at him as a cat with a tainted bloodline, nobody will look down on his mother, or make fun of him and his littermates again.

Robinkit nods enthusiastically. "I'll do it! What can I do?"

Stonetail smiles. "You'll start training with me, of course, all you have to do is sleep and dream of me, then your training will begin. I'll forward to our meetings, grandson."


	85. 85, Beat It

_~ They told him don't you ever come around here, don't wanna see your face you better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and their words are very clear - so beat it, just beat it. ~_ _ **Beat It, by Michael Jackson**_

* * *

Chapter 85

" **Beat It."**

9/28/17 - 9/29/17 - 9/30/17 - 10/1/17 - 10/2/17

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypatch ~**_

 _A cool afternoon air breeze blows through_ Cloudypatch's face during the rumble in the dark grey clouds _,_ the cold breeze remindinghim of his vigil that night.

 _Now_ that _would have been a perfect time for Sedgepaw to speak to me._

Cloudypatch couldn't reach the deceased WindClan apprentice, almost as if she cut a thread between him and her. While he is concerned for her, Cloudypatch still has a duty to ThunderClan.

Thistlefang looks his way and dips his head before entering the nursery. Snowpelt and Thistlefang were blessed with two healthy she-kits three nights ago. Seeing them himself, the two almost look the same until Thistlefang pointed out the differences.

"Blizzardkit has eyes like mine." Thistlefang said proudly. "And Frostkit has ice blue eyes, and she had light grey ears. Snowpelt says she might be taking after Cloudwind."

Cloudypatch never met the former medicine cat he was named after, but everyone has told him enough about him to believe the new parents. The older kits were playing with each other in a game of moss ball after careful persuading by Acornfall and Daisyleaf.

And Snowpelt might not be the only new queen. Cherrystem is starting to look plump herself, she refuses to say who the father is, avoids the subject of kits and continues her duties as a warrior.

From balancing his work to trying to contact Sedgepaw, Cloudypatch can't figure out what to do with these things saddled on his shoulders.

 _StarClan is too cryptic! It's like Sedgepaw is being silenced for being too straightforward._

It only takes Cloudypatch two seconds to realize that Finchblaze's green eyes were directly in front of him.

"For crying out loud, Cloudypatch! I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes! I shouldn't have to wake you up like a moony eyed kit!"

Cloudypatch can feel the stares boring into his back as he licks his chest to smooth his fur down. Finchblaze points his tail to the thorn barrier.

"Make yourself useful and go hunt while the prey is still looking for food."

"Yes, Finchblaze!" Cloudypatch quickly stands on his paws and turns heel.

"I'll send Lightningstrike with you. Maybe he'll wake you up with his energy."

Cloudypatch snorts, pushing through the barrier. "Or push his weight around."

* * *

Just his luck, the rain is pouring down on his back, and mud is beginning to dress his paws and long wet fur. Despite Cloudypatch's efforts to keep his distance, Lightningstrike still found him and manage to catch a wood pigeon before the rain fell.

Cloudypatch hears the thunder above his head, Lightningstrike pushes past him.

"Don't lag behind." Lightningstrike told him. Cloudypatch rolls his eyes. The white and ginger patched tom sees Lightningstrike's shadow appear as a white light illuminates the forest.

Cloudypatch looks at a beaming, white light that looked like a claw vanish, and a soft noise of thunder ripples overhead. He looks back at Lightningstrike, who was looking at the sky.

"Did you see that lightning?" He asks his brother. Lightningstrike takes his eyes off the sky and looks ahead.

"It's just one little light. There's nothing to fear."

"Lightning is _everything_ to be concerned about!" Cloudypatch exclaims.

Lightningstrike hisses at him. "Would you stop yowling? The prey might hear us."

The lightning lights up the forest again, and a second lightning strikes down and hits a tree by the mid section, destroying it and sending it falling over the two toms. Lightningstrike quickly pushes Cloudypatch out of the way, as the tree hits the muddy ground, a branch breaks off and lands in front of Cloudypatch and Lightningstrike in a burning glory.

"Cloudypatch, get away!" Lightningstrike pulls Cloudypatch by his tall. The white and ginger patched tom sees a shape in the fire, a light brown tabby looks at him with knowing eyes.

 _Sedgepaw?_ Relief washes over Cloudypatch seeing Sedgepaw again.

Sedgepaw raises her paw. _**"We need to talk. Like, now."**_

She flicks her paw, and Cloudypatch immediately falls over and slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Cloudypatch rapidly blinks and raises his head up to see Sedgepaw looking down at him._

" _You could've warned me!" Cloudypatch exclaims, getting on his paws. He sees many pieces of burr sticking to his pelt and bites onto one before yanking it out, inadvertently ripping off a piece of his fur._

" _Ouch!" He yelps. Sedgepaw covers her tail over her smirking muzzle as Cloudypatch struggles to get the burrs out._

" _Stop that!" She said. "I'll do it, you'll be bald in weird places at this rate."_

 _Sedgepaw settles next to Cloudypatch, making the ThunderClan tom sit as she picks off the burr with little fur lost._

" _Don't think this makes up for blocking me out for so long." Cloudypatch told her._

 _Sedgepaw scoffs. "Getting clingy, are we? Just because you're Littlestar's nephew doesn't give you a free pass to speak to me whenever you please."_

 _Sedgepaw plucks the last burr from Cloudypatch._

" _I was looking for Lionfur. It's not easy to find a Dark Forest cat when they turn their backs on StarClan in the first place. I_ did _manage to catch him while he slept, though."_

" _You found him?" Cloudypatch asks._

" _I just said I caught him in his sleep!" Sedgepaw said, rolling her eyes._

" _He kicked me out as soon as he saw me, but I ended up in the Twolegplace and saw him run into the alleys. I think he's seeking refuge with a small group of rogues."_

 _Cloudypatch nods slowly. "Rogues… Splendid. I guess I don't have to worry about Lionfur killing me after all."_

" _No, you don't." Sedgepaw chides, picking up his dark humor. "You just have one rogue named Jasper to worry about. She's strict about keeping her territory and most of the time she kills trespassers without asking, most of the time her victims are toms."_

 _Cloudypatch stiffens with anxiety. "If that's the case you should have asked Honeyfur, or Rosefoot! She has more guts than anyone - she actually likes tricking cats into thinking she's an easy target because of her blindness!"_

" _Rosefoot isn't Lionfur's kin. And don't bring up Windstorm, he wants nothing to do with him after the stress he went through of being his grandson. I wanted you to see him, Cloudypatch, a blank slate that can judge Lionfur for himself."_

* * *

Cloudypatch opens his eyes as strong, smelling herbs assault his nose. He looks up, and sees Duskshade looking over him. Cloudypatch tries to speak, but his lips were shut.

"You're still in shock. I should probably get tansy and some poppyseeds."

Duskshade looks outside and mews, and Maplecloud rushes inside with Finchblaze following slowly.

"Thank StarClan! Lightningstrike carried you back, and I didn't know what to think!"

"Careful," Duskshade told his sister. "He's still in shock, so he won't be able to respond until he gets proper sleep."

Cloudypatch dares to look at Finchblaze.

 _His own son fainted at the sight of fire. I wonder how much I shamed him when he heard that?_

Finchblaze wasn't ashamed, just frightened. He lashed out at Cloudypatch, from the stress of deputyship and being accused of murder, and when Lightningstrike brought Cloudypatch back and told him about the lightning bolt and the fire, Finchblaze thought he lost him.

 _Sheesh… I thought I stopped being this way when I apologized to Littlestar._

Duskshade places the tansy leaves by Cloudypatch's nest.

"Cloudypatch should get some space. I'll let you know when he's ready to move."

Finchblaze grunts. "I'm still keeping him on light work until he can go out again."

* * *

Two days after the sign from Sedgepaw, Cloudypatch is chosen for apprentice chores. With Eaglepaw being the only apprentice in ThunderClan besides Suncloud, Littlestar decides to have the young warriors do apprentice tasks in light of Cloudypatch's accident.

Which means Cloudypatch and his littermates, and Breezefall, are doing the tasks with Eaglepaw. Surprisingly, Aspenstone volunteered to help, something in Cloudypatch's mind suspected that he wanted to be on good graces with Eaglepaw out of guilt for having her miss her warrior ceremony.

 _I don't know why. Eaglepaw still refuses to look at him._

Cloudypatch finishes cleaning out Acornfall's nest, who purrs in delight.

"I'm going to miss this special treatment when I leave." She says. "Snowpelt, you should take advantage of this while you still have it."

"I have Thistlefang to do that for me." Snowpelt retorts softly.

Acornfall blinks. "That's a good idea… Next time, I should 'drop hints' for Driftcloud."

Cloudypatch pushes himself out the nursery to the afternoon air.

"What do you mean?"

He overheard Finchblaze whispering to Rosefoot and Berryheart.

"Mom found a scent of WindClan, but it didn't smell like… What did you mean?" Berryheart asks Rosefoot.

"It was WindClan, but it smelled like rotten crow-food." Rosefoot told Finchblaze.

"Are you suggesting that WindClan is stealing prey from us?" Finchblaze hisses quietly.

"We didn't find prey. Finchblaze, Brackenstar told us that Lionfur had been reincarnated and is exiled. The crow-food smell could be from the fact that he lived in the Dark Forest. Tales have said that the Dark Forest smelled like that."

Finchblaze growls. "Lionfur wouldn't be stupid enough to return to the lake. Come with me, you need to tell Littlestar of this."

Cloudypatch watches the three cats leave and hears Sedgepaw's voice in his ears.

" _ **He's becoming restless now. Tonight would be a good time to find him before he does something irreversible."**_

* * *

Finchblaze still insists for Cloudypatch to remain in the medicine cat den for observations, so he had an easy chance to sneak out. In late dusk, Cloudypatch makes sure to not wake up Duskshade and Suncloud as he pads outside and approaches the thorn barrier.

The rustling from outside made him quickly climb up the gorge and look down below. Lightningstrike returns from his post, and Cloudypatch almost breathes with relief.

 _That last thing I need is for him to question me and order me to go back._

A twinge of guilt appears for Cloudypatch, remembering that it was Lightningstrike who had taken his unconscious body to camp after passing out.

Cloudypatch climbs from the gorge and pads towards his destination.

* * *

Cloudypatch's paw pads become irritated with the stone cold ground and random shiny cylinders that made loud noises when he kicks them away. The white and ginger patched tom looks at the empty, dark Twolegplace with darkened paths between each Twoleg den.

Cloudypatch can smell many fresh scents of rogues from different directions.

 _Although, why do I smell hints of mice and cat?... Right near a pool of blood?!_

Cloudypatch can see faint smears of blood on the path that look cleaned halfway, and a faint scent of a tom and she-cat.

 _I'm going to walk away… and hope to not meet whoever did this…_

Cloudypatch turns around and sees a tall, dark orange she-cat staring at him with disdain in her yellow eyes.

"Um, hello." Cloudypatch squeaks.

The she-cat stalks around him, unimpressed. "Oh, great, I just _love_ tourists… Since you're new here, allow me to introduce myself."

The she-cat unsheathes her claws. "My name is Jasper."

 _Oh, fox-dung!_

"And I don't take kindly to trespassers."

 _Fox-dung! Fox-dung and all!_

Cloudypatch didn't like the gleam in Jasper's eyes one bit.

"I'm looking for a cat!" He yelps. Jasper snorts and keeps stalking toward him until they are standing nose to nose.

"Be more specific, there's more cats here than wherever you come from."

Cloudypatch sees her claws reach for him when he quickly responds.

"He's a tom-! A-a tom with dark gold fur, amber eyes and strong looking! He's my great-grandfather!"

Jasper's muscles were still tense, but her fur relaxes on her spine.

"You mean Lion?"

"His name is Lionfur."

"Yeah, well, we call him Lion. There is one cat with that description and he's staying with my group until he gets better."

Cloudypatch couldn't relax while Jasper's claws were still out.

"He's hurt?"

"He got into a fight with a half-dog pup that lives down the road." Jasper replies. "Pretty stupid of him, every cat knows not to approach him but he just puffs his chest and scratched the pup. Now he stays with me."

"Can I see him?"

Jasper's eyes glimmer with suspicion as she examines him.

"If he's your so-called great-grandfather, he should have died by now - street cats don't usually live to see their next generation of kits. Plus, you don't even look like him."

Cloudypatch couldn't resist a retort. "I got the white part from my grandmother's brother, and the ginger part from my father, who is her son! Do _you_ look like your father or mother?"

"Only my mother." Jasper replies coolly. "I never met my father, though. Although mother always told me I have his eyes…"

A look of disgust passes through her eyes before turning her back on Cloudypatch.

"I'll take you to Lion, but if I find out that you're lying, you'll end up like Harold."

Jasper's eyes look toward the small puddle of blood, and Cloudypatch's skin grows cold.

* * *

Cloudypatch follows Jasper down the narrow path to an open space with cardboard boxes laying around. A grey she-cat and a tan colored tom with dark brown splotches were looking over a dark gold shape that made Cloudypatch's heart stop.

 _ **Ashfire rips open Graystream's throat. Oakstorm roars as he lunges at Ashfire, but the dark grey tom rolls back up with Oakstorm's limp body, and teeth on his broken neck.**_

 _Breath!_

Cloudypatch forces the memory of the battle and focuses on Jasper. The dark orange she-cat looks to the two cats. "Gretchen, Fennel, how is he doing?"

"His wounds have healed up nicely." Gretchen replies. "He's lucky Collin didn't hit anything important."

"Who is this one?" Fennel nods to the ThunderClan tom.

"This is Cloudypatch. He won't be staying long, he said he wanted to visit Lion."

Lionfur opens his eyes and stares at Cloudypatch, who freezes up on his gaze. Lionfur recalls something familiar about this tom.

"Lion, this cat says he's your great-grandson." Jasper told him.

The dark gold tom narrows his eyes, and sees Cloudypatch as a slightly younger cat, an apprentice, and his terrified eyes that watched him kill Graystream.

Lionfur sits up and curls his lip. " _You."_

Lionfur shoots from Gretchen and Fennel, hurling himself at a yowling Cloudypatch.

* * *

 _ **~ Lightningstrike ~**_

Lightningstrike sneezes himself awake.

"Lightningstrike, go to Duskshade! You've been doing that for who knows how long!" Honeyfur hisses.

The light brown tom mimics his sister as he groggily steps out of his nest. Lightningstrike stops in front of the medicine cat den and catches Cloudypatch's scent.

 _It's probably nothing. He's probably making dirt._

Lightningstrike smells the scent more and realizes how stale it's becoming.

 _It's not dawn yet, and this scent is growing old. What is he doing out there?_

* * *

 _ **~ Cloudypatch ~**_

Cloudypatch quickly rakes his claws on Lionfur's muzzle before he could grab hold of his long fur. Lionfur gets up and winces, the stitching on his flank and legs weighing him down.

The three alley cats watch with shock at the quick fight. Jasper looks to the two.

"We should give them some privacy."

"Hmm. That reminds me of my father and me." Fennel mutters, following Gretchen and Jasper out the alleyway.

Cloudypatch refuses to take his eyes off Lionfur, even with his stitches he still tried to wound him.

"Why are you here?" Lionfur growls. "Are you expecting me to welcome you with open paws? Tell you rambling stories about my youth? As much as I want to rant about how Branchstar was a neglectful, abusive rabbit-brain with a narrow mind, and Willowtail being a shrewd recluse, I'm not interested."

"Wait, you believe me?" Cloudypatch asks.

"You have Branchstar's face." Lionfur said with a sneer. "And I can tell you how many times I wish I wanted to rearrange his face."

Cloudypatch couldn't find common ground with Finchblaze, but he wouldn't consider it to be as far gone as Lionfur's resentment toward Branchstar.

"I… was in the territory and I heard you lived here."

Lionfur rolls his eyes. "Oh, really? Who?"

"... Sedgepaw."

Lionfur's muscles become rigid with hostility. "What do _you_ know about her?"

Cloudypatch figures he might as well come out and say it.

"Sedgepaw has been visiting me from StarClan to find out who killed her. I know now that she wasn't killed by a passing rogue."

"Even I knew that." Lionfur retorts.

"What you don't know is that she was murdered by Tigerclaw. I don't know _how_ a cat like that returns from… who knows where, but Sedgepaw said it was him."

Lionfur looks uncertain for the first time.

"How do I know _your_ Clan didn't kill her? Or just ignored her while she cried for help?"

"I heard a couple of ShadowClan cats mention how weird he was the day Sedgepaw died. Tigerclaw had his paw over tufts of light brown fur, he said he hunted a rabbit…"

"That's a load of rabbit dung! If he had stepped paw on my territory I would have-!"

Cloudypatch's great-grandfather suddenly cut himself off. His dark amber eyes were narrowed slits. "No… Tigerclaw must have used my scent hiding technique! That's why nobody knows who killed her!"

Cloudypatch squirms under Lionfur's burning glare.

"Sooo… What are you thinking about now?"

"I'm thinking you should leave before I decide to dispose of you."

Cloudypatch blinks. "Wait, what are you planning on doing with Tigerclaw?"

Lionfur narrows his eyes again, standing up to turn his back. "That's for me to decide, and for you to go back to your kitty Clan."

* * *

Cloudypatch carries his tired paws back to the forest near the beginning of dawn, weariness clouding his mind.

 _So, what now? I don't think I made any difference to Lionfur except for keeping him from attacking us… I hope._

The sound of rustling leaves behind him snaps Cloudypatch out of his thought. Lightningstrike pushes through the bracken with accusing eyes.

"Lionfur?!" He hissed hotly. "Why were you talking to him?! Are you telling him our secrets?! Did you forget that he's evil?!"

 _ **Better come up with a good lie.**_

Cloudypatch wrinkles his nose at Sedgepaw's voice. _Not the time!_

"Answer me!" Lightningstrike demands. Cloudypatch pushes Lightningstrike away.

"Would you stop shouting?"

"Are you betraying us?!"

"Do you have moss in your ears?" Cloudypatch retorts. "For once in your life, shut your mouth and _listen!"_

Lightningstrike opens his mouth to argue, but Cloudypatch refuses to let him continue.

"I'm not betraying ThunderClan! I've been asked to speak to Lionfur about leaving ThunderClan alone!"

Lightningstrike snorts. "Who? A StarClan cat?"

"Yes, actually. Sedgepaw."

The light brown tom squints at Cloudypatch. "That apprentice who died?"

Cloudypatch quietly tells his brother the task Sedgepaw gave him, and what transpired between him and Lionfur. Lightningstrike blinks in slight understanding.

"I wouldn't betray ThunderClan for anything. StarClan, how can you even _think_ that?"

Lightningstrike scrapes his front paw on the ground.

"You haven't been the same since the WindClan battle. You weren't making sense those days…"

"That doesn't give you excuse to accuse me!" Cloudypatch snaps. "I have enough going on with being bossed around by a dead apprentice!"

 _ **You went along willingly, admit it.**_

 _Hush!_

Lightningstrike is quiet for a few heartbeats.

"Do you actually believe that Lionfur won't come after us?"

"Sedgepaw is convinced he won't, but he seemed furious when I left. _That,_ and he attacked me before I could start a conversation, so I have mixed opinions about him."

"Did you beat him?" Lightningstrike asks, interested.

Cloudypatch's ears flattens against his skull. "Yeah, I came out with barely a scratch! Thank you for your concern!"

"Well, you lived to tell, what's left to be worried about?"

Cloudypatch rolls his eyes as Lightningstrike pads past him.

"Just so you know," Lightningstrike said. "I won't tell anyone, but you need to let Littlestar know what you've been through."

"But wouldn't Finchblaze know by then?"

"He'll find out either way."

Two ice blue eyes were watching the two brothers pad to camp. An idea starts forming in his head.

Flashpad may not be able to get rid of Aspenstone, but he just found a new target.

* * *

 **Oh, my god. Confession: the IOS update on my iPad changed everything, including the way I upload my chapter, and I felt I was having a mini heart attack. Seriously, I got so scared that it screwed up my uploads! Anyone who uses IPads or IPhones to write their stories might know what I'm talking about.**

 **Whatever, I'm just glad I got this one out without any problems... but, man, it's going to be difficult to get used to this update. ~ Kyubi**


	86. 86, Can't Stop The Rain

_~ I can't stop the rain the rain from falling, I'm drowning in these tears I cry. Since you left without a warning, I face the dawn with sleepless eyes. No I can't go on, when the clouds are pushing down on me boy. I can't stop - can't stop the rain from falling. ~_ _ **Can't Stop The Rain, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 86

" **Can't Stop The Rain."**

10/1/17 - 10/2/17 - 10/3/17 - 10/5/17 - 10/6/17 - 10/7/17

* * *

 _ **~ Streamlily ~**_

" _... Fuzzypaw, from now on, you shall be known as Fuzzystorm._ StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

Fuzzystorm licks Heatherstar's shoulder and steps down, their Clanmates cheering their names in the late evening sky.

" _Reedfur! Fuzzystorm! Streamlily!"_

Streamlily tries to ignore the fact that her name is not being cheered as much as Reedfur and Fuzzystorm's. Otterheart and Smokeclaw pad toward their kits and nuzzles them each.

"You'll make ShadowClan proud." Smokeclaw purrs.

"I'm so happy for you three." Otterheart adds. She licks Reedfur's ears, making the dark grey tom recoil with a flustered face.

" _Mom_! Not in front of the _other warriors_ …"

Otterheart snorts and continues to lick Reedfur's forehead despite his protest. Streamlily catches Heatherstar's eye, and sees pride in her light blue depths.

In the crowd, Doeleap is beaming a bright smile despite her brothers scowling from the side.

"As tradition states!" Lichenfall cries over the voices, which gradually quiets down.

"These three warriors will keep vigil tonight and protect us." Lichenfall sneaks a distrustful eye to Streamlily before turning back to Heatherstar.

Streamlily snorts. She would be lying to herself if she said that didn't care about what cats like Lichenfall thought of her, but she is used to their judgement. She would hear pointed jabs at half-Clan cats in their Clan, obviously making fun of her openly behind Heatherstar's back, which is only made often since Featherwing and Crowkit arrived.

Streamlily sits next to Reedur, and Fuzzystorm sits on the other side of Reedfur. The three littermates watch the half moon glowing in the inky black sky and the owls calling out. Reedfur's forelegs tremble from the cold air.

Fuzzystorm shuffles close to Reedfur as did Streamlily, sharing their long fur coats with their thin pelted brother. Reedfur sighs with relief and remains quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Streamlily feels as if she's on the verge of collapsing. Fuzzystorm is in a light sleep while leaning on Reedfur's shoulder to appear like he's standing up, while Reedfur yawns and suddenly shakes Fuzzystorm awake.

The dark brown tabby jolts awake with wide amber eyes as Heatherstar pads toward the three.

"Your vigil is done. You three may sleep for the day."

"Freedom!" Fuzzystorm whispers when Heatherstar is out of earshot. Streamlily stretches her forelegs.

"Was it too cold for you RiverClan cats?"

Mudtail and Adderclaw were glaring at the three new warriors, but they were staring directly at Streamlily.

"Oh, please, everyone knows RiverClan cats have long enough fur to keep themselves warm. Look at those two." Adderclaw nods to Fuzzystorm and Streamlily before striding away.

Streamlily burns with lingering resentment for the brothers, Fuzzystorm refuses to acknowledge the comment as he flops in his new nest and immediately falls asleep. Reedfur follows Fuzzystorm's example more slowly, and Streamlily comes across a nest lined with feathers.

 _Doeleap must have made this for me._

Streamlily's heart warms up at the thought of her friend. She sits down in the nest and slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 _Streamlily picks up the sound of kits' laughter. Instead of many, one tom kit appeared with a feather in his mouth. Ginger tabby fur and yellow eyes were wide as he stares at her closely before spitting out the feather._

" _You're pretty." He breaths._

 _Streamlily squints. "What-?" She chokes on her words, hearing a light soft voice with her own ears, coming out her own mouth._

" _Is this real? Am I t-talking?"_

 _The kit tilts his head. "Well,_ duh! _All cats talk!"_

" _Not me. Not where I'm from." Streamlily says, enjoying the sound of her own voice._

" _Oh." The kit blinks. "Well, you're talking now. Anyway, I'm Firekit!"_

 _Streamlily's heart plunges to her stomach as the kit's appearance makes sense to her. Firekit notices the fear on her face._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _... My name is Streamlily."_

 _Firekit is quite before he smiles again. The scene around her and Firekit becomes black, and a voice whispers in her ear._

"I'll be back for you, Streampaw."

* * *

The white she-cat gasps awake as a paw strikes her shoulder. Lichenfall stands over her.

"Owlflight wants to visit RiverClan for something. I don't know what, but keep a close eye on your medicine cat, understand?"

Streamlily nods, but knows the underlining warning: _"Stick with ShadowClan and ignore your roots."_

Streamlily follows Owlflight and Milkpaw towards the small stream. Owlflight takes a reluctant step into the water with Milkpaw. Streamlily plunges after them, wading in the water. She sticks out her tail and uses her front paws to paddle herself forward, just as Otterheart taught her and her brothers.

Pulling herself out of the stream, Owlflight looks at Streamlily.

"No matter how much they push, don't let them provoke you into a fight."

* * *

 _ **~ Specklepaw ~**_

Specklepaw pushes the moss of water under Sootdust's muzzle. Her mentor managed to fight the whitecough, but is still a bit weak. Even as Sootdust drinks the water

"Hey, Specklepaw." Pebblestep pokes his head inside the medicine cat den. "Owlflight is here, I think he wants to see you."

Specklepaw looks at Sootdust anxiously before turning to Pebblestep.

"You go on." Sootdust says, her voice soft from nights of coughing. "Pebblestep, bring Icestripe in so your sister can see to Owlflight."

* * *

Specklepaw pads to the small circle of her Clanmates, where Owlflight and Milkpaw were waiting with a white furred warrior who looks to be ten moons old. The shade of her blue eyes remind Specklepaw of a very early, distant memory of another cat with blue eyes, bidding her farewell…

"Hello, Specklepaw." Milkpaw greets her fellow apprentice. "You look tired."

"Yeah… Sootdust is recovering from whitecough."

Owlflight blinks in concern. "And you've been looking after your Clan still?"

"Specklepaw is a capable medicine cat!" Heavyclaw snaps in defense of his half-sister.

Owlflight flicks his ear. "I believe that. You're still an apprentice and you still looked after everyone like your mentor, I'm impressed. Kestrelwing always had to help me with everything before he could trust me, even with my medicine cat name!"

Specklepaw's gaze trails to the white she-cat. "You're Streampaw, right?"

"It's Streamlily now." Milkpaw corrected. "She just became a warrior yesterday."

Streamlily seems uncomfortable with the sudden attention, but dips her head to Specklepaw.

 _Otterheart is her mother, that's why her eyes remind me so much of her._

Specklepaw didn't spend time with Otterheart while she was a RiverClan warrior, though she wished she had, as did Pebblestep and Whitefang, she wasn't as bad as Applefoot said. Now, Specklepaw is standing in front of her niece.

"Owlflight," Olivestar is warily staring down the ShadowClan medicine cat. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how Specklepaw is holding up."

"She's fine." Olivestar replies curtly. "She has all of RiverClan helping her while Sootdust recovers."

Specklepaw looks at her leader. "Actually, I wanted to ask Owlflight a question."

"What for?"

"Sootdust is getting better, but I still feel scared for her." Specklepaw said. "Especially with the half-moon, she might not be strong enough to travel. So, Owlflight."

She turns to Owlflight. "Is it possible for me to get my medicine cat name without Sootdust?"

"I've never seen it happen, but I don't think it's impossible."

"What about Palewhisker of ThunderClan?" Olivestar suggests. "She was trained by Mistyleaf in her mentor's place while she was still a 'paw."

"Palewhisker was still in the middle of her training when Darkheart was killed." Owlflight points out.

"That's right. I don't want something to go wrong and Sootdust leaves for StarClan before I get my name." Specklepaw tells Olivestar. "Is it okay if I could get my name tonight?"

The RiverClan leader looks at both Specklepaw and Owlflight.

"Very well. I will inform Sootdust of the situation."

* * *

 _ **~ Streamlily ~**_

"Poor Specklepaw. I know how it felt when Owlflight was hurt." Milkpaw stays out with Streamlily while Owlflight is inside the medicine cat den.

' _Why was Specklepaw looking at me strangely?'_

"Oh, she's your aunt. Specklepaw is Otterheart's half-sister."

Streamlily knew of her mother's half-siblings, she mentioned them, but the idea didn't sink in fully until Specklepaw was staring at her.

 _Kind of foolish to realize that now._

"It's fitting since Specklepaw and I will receive our medicine cat names tonight. Though, I wish it was under better circumstances."

Streamlily places her tail on Milkpaw's shoulder comfortingly. Milkpaw smiles.

"Thanks, Streamlily."

* * *

Streamlily is sent night hunting with Doeleap. The light brown tabby she-cat stays behind Streamlily as she pads ahead.

"It's easier to find you in the dark." She had said. Streamlily finds her white coat as an obstacle in the night, but she still manages to grab a lizard before it could run.

Doeleap pads to her with a vole in her jaws before placing it down. Streamlily notices her friend's concerned features. She nudges Doeleap's shoulder with her nose, catching her attention.

"I'm sorry. I just feel unsafe, out in the dark like this…"

Streamlily frowns. _'Because of Tigerclaw?'_

"Yes." Doeleap quickly becomes flustered and licks her shoulder. "Sorry, again. I don't mean to bring it up."

Streamlily shakes her head. _'It's okay. I'm scared, too.'_

Doeleap sighs. "Heatherstar warned the other Clans, but I still can't help but feel like a scared kit. I mean - this is Tigerclaw, a horror story to scare bad kits into behaving properly! To have him prowling around…"

Doeleap shakes her fur. "I know the whole Tigerclaw/Firestorm thing hasn't been easy for you either. I always tell them that you're nothing like him - I mean, you told him to get lost, it's not fair for them to still blame you."

Streamlily brushes her tail over Doeleap's ears.

"We should go back to camp."

' _You can go on ahead.'_

Doeleap narrows her eyes. "Are you sure? I mean…"

Streamlily winks. _'Have a little faith in your favorite friend.'_

Doeleap rolls her eyes playfully. "Eh, I don't know if you're my favorite…" Doeleap gives Streamlily a teasing grin before leaving with her vole.

Streamlily drops her smile and buries the lizard under her paws.

 _It's nice to hear that from her. I don't care what they say, I'm a ShadowClan cat no matter what._

Standing up straight, Streamlily hears paws crushing leaves behind her. She turns around and looks into the wide, pale amber eyes and feels her heart pound against her chest.

Tigerclaw smiles down on Streamlily as her fur bristles with fear.

"Hello, Streampaw." He purrs. "Where is your brilliant mentor? Is she not giving you the training you wanted?"

Tigerclaw's paw brushes on Streamlily's, she pulls back when her paw turns cold with the brief burning sensation. Streamlily hisses feebly, her anger forcing itself back, much to her dismay.

 _Why-?! Why am I frozen?_

"You look bigger than the last time I saw you." Tigerclaw pads to Streamlily. "Are you, perhaps, a warrior now?"

Streamlily bares her teeth. _'Leave me alone.'_

Tigerclaw frowns. "I was afraid of this. Heatherstar made you soft, undoing the work I put into you."

Tigerclaw lunges forward and knocks over Streamlily. The white she-cat unsheathes her claws and swipes the air. She quickly rolls on her stomach and looks at Tigerclaw slowly circles her, his eyes nailed on her.

"You're even forgetting my lessons." Tigerclaw scoffs, flicking his tail with disdain. "Why are you holding yourself back? For the sake of the so-called warrior code? What good is the warrior code when cats ignore it constantly? Look at the mother of your cousin, Crowkit."

Streamlily growls in defense of Crowkit. Tigerclaw's eyes gleam, seeing her defiance.

"Well then, think about your Clanmates and how they treat you. You may have turned your back on me, but they don't appreciate your loyalty, and turned you into an outcast. That's how little you're dedication means to them."

Streamlily spits. _'You're lying!'_

She braces herself to fight when Tigerclaw does something odd: he brushes past her and pads toward ThunderClan territory.

"Still so naïve…" Tigerclaw hums. "I see I'll have to open your eyes to the truth again. You will thank me when the time comes, Streampaw."

Tigerclaw's large shape vanishes in the darkened distance. Streamlily feels her lungs scream for air as she takes in a sharp breath.

 _How long have I been holding it?!_

Streamlily slowly backs away from the scene as she turns back to camp, she looks over her shoulder every few heartbeats to make sure Tigerclaw isn't following her.

 _What does he mean?_

 _Why does it matter? He's gotta be bluffing._

Even with her last thought, Streamlily has a sense of dread that follows her to Heatherstar's den.


	87. 87, Dirty Little Secret

_~ I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, my dirty little secret. Who has to know? ~_ _ **Dirty Little Secret, by The All American Rejects**_

* * *

Chapter 87

" **Dirty Little Secret."**

10/7/17 - 10/8/17 - 10/9/17

* * *

 _ **~ Cherrystem ~**_

 _On Duskshade's orders did she finally retire in the nursery six_ days agofor her kits to be born. Cherrystem feels tiny back legs kick her flank, making her hiss with annoyance.

"Blizzardkit!" Snowpelt scolds the white she-kit. "What did I tell you about personal space? You just hit Cherrystem."

"Frostkit was the one who pushed me too hard!"

The said she-kit hisses, "It wasn't a push! You're just too weak!"

"Frostkit, Blizzardkit!" Snowpelt's authoritative tone breaks the squabble. "If you two keep this up, I'll convince Littlestar to keep you here until you're nine moons old."

Cherrystem blocks out the youngest kits desperate pleas from her ears, she has bigger problems than being hit.

She was carrying kits. Half-Clan kits, Heavyclaw's kits, and he doesn't know it.

It was what they thought was a harmless affair, only for two moons at a time. But it seems like StarClan was sick of their recklessness and decided to punish them for it, or more specifically _her._

 _Of course, Gingershine always said kits aren't a punishment, their a blessing._

Her mother didn't ask her about the father of her unborn grandkits, but she can tell that Cherrystem wasn't happy with being pregnant.

The swollen belly and tiny, moving bodies inside scared her greatly. Cherrystem couldn't do this, she needed Heavyclaw to help her with the situation.

* * *

 _ **~ Heavyclaw ~**_

Heavyclaw swings his front paw over Swankit's head as the white tom dodges with a roll.

"Come on, show me some better moves!"

"No way. Frecklespots won't forgive me if I nick your ear."

Swankit snorts. "What Mother won't know, won't hurt me."

"No, but she will hurt _me."_ Heavyclaw responds. Three moons old, and Swankit is coming along well with his fighting moves since approaching Heavyclaw several days ago.

 _Maybe if I could persuade Olivestar, I could have Swankit as my apprentice._

Having his nephew as an apprentice should be unlikely, if not for the knowledge of Silversnow becoming a substitute mentor for one of her sons, Bearskip. Heavyclaw might have a better chance of mentoring Daisypelt's kits (hopefully not) or Carpstream's three kits, Storkkit, Wavekit and Perchkit, who were born two days ago.

Swankit prepares to charge when he looks to his right with a scowl. Lilackit and Heronkit were play fighting near the medicine cat den. Heavyclaw places his paw under his nephew's chin and turns his head to face him.

"Don't get distracted. Trust me, it's not worth it." Heavyclaw thought of Cherrystem in slight frustration, having not seen her since last moon.

Swankit snorts again. "What's so special about that mistake?"

Heavyclaw frowns, but says nothing about the comment.

 _What is Frecklespots doing with this kit?_

* * *

 _ **~ Cherrystem ~**_

Cherrystem's upset stomach prevents her from getting sleep in the late evening. Fed up with the restlessness, the dark red she-cat stands up and leaves the nursery. Luckily for her, Duskshade and Suncloud weren't in the camp, she leaves the camp and goes to the stream to drink.

She laps her tongue only twice when the pain in her abdomen became worse than the last. Cherrystem moans as she leans on her side.

 _Not now. You can't do this to me._

Cherrystem breathes heavily, instantly regretting avoiding the medicine cats. After what felt like hours of excruciating pain, Cherrystem manages to give birth to two kits, both toms. She looks down on them as they begin to suckle.

The firstborn, the smallest tom, has dark ginger fur with tabby stripes and white paws. The second born, a very light brown fur coat and a white muzzle and front paws.

Cherrystem didn't expect to be overwhelmed with fondness, and the desire to protect the two tom kits. She gently pushes her nose on the oldest kit. "Your name will be, Oakkit, and your brother will be… Elmkit."

She wanted to keep the memory of ThunderClan on these two, even if she can't keep them. Using her remaining strength to stand, Cherrystem carries Oakkit and Elmkit by their scruffs and staggers around the edge of ShadowClan and across the Twolegplace.

Cherrystem makes it past the stream, and stops near the RiverClan camp when she catches a hauntingly familiar scent.

 _Heavyclaw._

Sure enough, the ginger and white tom steps out to the stream. Cherrystem quickly pads toward Heavyclaw. The RiverClan tom looks in the direction of paw steps and stands up, defensive, but wary when he sees her holding two kits.

"What are you doing here, Cherrystem?"

The dark red she-cat gently places the two kits down before looking Heavyclaw in the eye. "These are your sons, the reason why I stopped seeing you."

Heavyclaw looks at the squealing kits before turning his attention to Cherrystem.

"Are you-? You cannot seriously expect me to take these kits in, are you?"

"I certainly can't! I'm too young - I still want to be a warrior before even _think_ about kits!"

"Shh!" Heavyclaw quickly looks over his shoulder. He sighs in defeat.

"How do you expect me to explain why these kits should stay?"

"Tell them that their yours." Cherrystem said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And, then what? In case you've forgotten 'the talk', _she-cats_ give birth to kits, not toms."

"Use the old passing loner excuse. I know RiverClan needs more warriors and I'm giving them to you."

Heavyclaw watches as Cherrystem turns around.

"You know full well about my father… and now you're setting up our sons for the same?"

Cherrystem's heart breaks for her two kits, and the anger and grief in Heavyclaw's voice.

"... The dark ginger tom is Oakkit, and the light brown one is Elmkit."

Cherrystem breaks into a sprint down the way she came. She didn't look back, in fear of changing her mind and taking them back. Heavyclaw sinks his claws into the ground with anguish until the kits' cries grab his attention.

Heavyclaw gathers Oakkit, who squirms in his grasp, and grabs Elmkit by his scruff along with his brother. Without another word, Heavyclaw pads to camp with Oakkit and Elmkit.

* * *

 _ **~ Cherrystem ~**_

Her ragged breaths were wearing her down as she stops in the stream. Cherrystem is blinded by tears burning in her eyes. The scrapes from the bramble thorns decorate her flank and muzzle, reminding her of being too blinded to watch where she was going.

 _StarClan, forgive me… StarClan, please watch over my kits._

Cherrystem quietly wipes the tears from her green eyes.

 _Oakkit, Elmkit, I hope you have a loving mother in RiverClan. One who is too selfish and loud, and who doesn't choose her freedom over you._

Cherrystem sees a limp, russet shape on the ground. She pads forward and quickly realizes that it's a dead body of a fox.

" _Wait, is that her?"_

" _It is! Cherrystem!"_

Cherrystem sees Timberclaw, Finchblaze and Gingershine - her mother rushing to her daughter.

"I thought that fox got to you!" Gingershine exclaims.

Cherrystem glances at the fox as Timberclaw approaches his daughter.

"You just left without telling anyone. And we found the fox and blood…"

"Wait. You kitted!" Gingershine notices Cherrystem's stomach is swelling down.

Finchblaze looks around. "Where are they?"

Cherrystem bows her head. "I wasn't quick enough to get them…"

Gingershine gasps and nuzzles Cherrystem. "Oh, Cherrystem…"

"I'm so sorry." Finchblaze whispers, genuinely remorseful for Cherrystem's loss.

The dark red she-cat rests her head on Gingershine's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mom. I know you were looking forward to them…"

"Shh." Gingershine whispers soothingly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Timberclaw said. "You've been through a lot."

Finchblaze is eager to get away from the grizzly scene. "Duskshade will have to look at you."

Cherrystem obeys. This was, as horrible as she felt for thinking this, a lucky cover for her. The water washed off the scent of RiverClan, and her cuts were small but enough to make them believe she was attacked by the fox after it ate her kits.

Still, Cherrystem, no matter what she felt about the whole pregnancy, she would've _killed_ that fox before it would touch Oakkit and Elmkit.

* * *

 _ **~ Heavyclaw ~**_

Carpstream looks at the two toms nestling next to Storkkit. She gently brushes Oakkit's head with her tail tip, and curls it over Elmkit. Heavyclaw is relieved to see his two sons bonding with Carpstream so quickly.

The other three queens milk dried up long ago, Oakkit and Elmkit surely would've died if not for Carpstream.

"Care to tell me how you're going to tell the Clan about these two?"

Of course, Carpstream isn't stupid. Heavyclaw is uncomfortable with being under the questioning amber gaze of the young queen, considering she was Otterheart's best friend.

"Their mother was a loner. It happened a few times, and she didn't want to care for them, so she gave them to me."

Carpstream hums, disbelievingly. She looks at the two toms again.

"Oakkit has very red fur…"

Heavyclaw tenses up when she examines Oakkit's dark ginger fur, almost reminiscent of his ThunderClan mother.

"His mother must have been a pretty cat."

"... She was."


	88. 88, Wait For You

_~ So baby I will wait for you. 'Cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time, if it takes the rest of my life. Baby I will wait for you. If you think I'm fine it just ain't true, I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you. ~_ _ **Wait For You, by Kyla**_

* * *

Chapter 88

" **Wait For You."**

10/9/17 - 10/10/17 - 10/11/17 - 10/12/17 - 10/13/17 - 10/14/17

* * *

 _ **~ Softdawn ~**_

 _Days have passed since Softdawn, with Brackenstar's_ support, told the Clan about her kits. She wasn't surprised when they reacted with shock and betrayal, she broke the code after all. Softdawn still had to go through with being ignored by her kits.

Mothspots kept her distance, unsure of how to treat Softdawn anymore. Sandpool couldn't care less, but she is stung by Cedarbark's cold rejection and becomes depressed, with only Vixenleap comforting her.

"You're so much more than what you're born as." Vixenleap had said. "In fact, forget about that! Cedarbark has bees in his head if he can't see past that!"

Softdawn wanted to comfort Sandpool, she knew the pain of rejection, but she knew it wouldn't help after what's said and done. Every jibe Cedarbark sent Sandpool's way was painful to see. Softdawn, though, had noticed that when Raventalon was nearby, he would give Cedarbark a withering glare.

As for Wolfclaw, he wanted nothing to do with Softdawn, and if Cricketleap wasn't insisting on forgiving her, he would be be more loyal to him just to spite her. Tansyshine is more in the middle. She's notably upset, but is reluctant to act out against Softdawn like Wolfclaw does.

Softdawn wanted forgiveness, but she couldn't help that she feels as though she deserves it.

* * *

 _ **~ Pheasantkit ~**_

"Hey, Tallkit!"

Wildkit beckons his brother to a dead vole, sitting far away from the fresh kill pile.

"I dare you to eat that vole."

Tallkit wrinkles his nose. "Why should I? It smells gross!"

"Don't tell me you're scared. Fine, I double dog dare you!"

Pheasantkit and her denmates stopped playing to watch the exchange. Tallkit glances at the vole before curling his lip.

"Don't be rabbit brained! I'm not touching _that!"_

"Okay, fine." The ginger and white tom then smirks. "I _triple dog_ dare you."

"Whoa…" Hailkit gasps. Tallkit's amber eyes widen with shock.

 _He's not actually considering it, is he?_

"Come on, Wildkit. Stop pushing him." Slatekit said.

"Besides, that vole doesn't look right." Meadowkit eyed the vole in disdain. Tallkit lashes his tail.

"I'm not scared of some stinky old vole!"

The black tom kit approaches the vole and bends his head down.

"Tallkit, you don't have to do it." Moonkit pleads.

"Yeah, just back away." Sharpkit suggests.

Pheasantkit wanted to say something, but the words were caught in her throat as Tallkit gives the vole an attentive sniff, and bites into the vole's bottom half and chews.

" _ **Eeewwww!"**_ The kits, excluding Pheasantkit, chorus in as Tallkit swallows in grimace.

"Yuck! That was foul!"

"I can't believe you did it" Wildkit snickers. Tallkit glares at Wildkit.

"You're the one who told me to do it!"

* * *

 _ **~ Softdawn ~**_

"Softdawn?"

The fluffy medicine cat opens her eyes in the late night, Pheasantkit's pink nose and amber eyes stand out in the dark.

"Mm, what is it?"

"How do you cure a belly ache?"

Softdawn yawns. "Watermint."

"Thank you."

Tiny paws scrape across the floor behind Softdawn. She didn't know the strangeness of it until Pheasantkit speaks. "Uh, how do you make a cat throw up?"

Softdawn raises her head and finds Pheasantkit with small pieces of watermint, looking through the herbs mindlessly.

"Wait, wait!" Softdawn is fully awake as she approaches Pheasantkit.

"Pheasantkit, those herbs are not treats for you to eat - they're for healing."

The tortoiseshell kit flattens her ears. "I know… I need these for Tallkit."

"What do you mean? Is he sick?"

Pheasantkit couldn't look at Softdawn, she keeps her head down.

"Tallkit keeps squirming. He said his stomach is bothering him."

Softdawn takes the watermint from Pheasantkit. "The yarrow is in the very back next to the cobwebs."

Softdawn leaves her den and enters the nursery. Furzeheart is awake and looks at Softdawn with relief in her eyes. Tallkit is groaning and curled up, hunched over while his denmates watch in fear.

"Tallkit, Softdawn will help you." Furzeheart whispers to her son. The black kit groans in response, as his mother allows Softdawn to look at him.

"Tallkit, do you know what's making your stomach hurt?"

Tallkit hisses. "Stupid vole… I…!"

Softdawn removes Tallkit from the nest, Meadowkit pushes Wildkit.

"This is your fault! You had to make him eat that vole!"

"What do you mean?" Furzeheart asks the two.

"He had to, it was a dare!" Wildkit tries to defend himself.

"Some dare it was - Tallkit is sick!" Slatekit snaps.

Furzeheart gives Wildkit a stern look. "We'll talk about this when your brother is treated."

 _Just as I thought._ Softdawn sees Pheasantkit return with yarrow, and chews the herb into pulp. She holds the yarrow poultice to Tallkit's muzzle.

"Eat this."

The black tom kit reluctantly eats the poultice. Two heartbeats later, Tallkit heaves and casts up his food. Softdawn inspects the mess and looks at Furzeheart.

"It looks like the crow-food left out this morning."

Tallkit falls on his back as his belly rises and falls.

"I'll take Tallkit and look after him, Furzeheart."

The white and gray she-cat blinks gratefully. "Thank you. Meanwhile, I'm going to have a _talk_ with Wildkit."

* * *

 _ **~ Sandpool ~**_

Sandpool yawns as the sun touches the sky. She stands up, and is greeted by Hollyclaw.

"You're on lead hunting patrol with Lilypool, Cedarbark and Scorchblaze."

Sandpool tries not to flinch when Hollyclaw mentioned Cedarbark. She looks at the three cats waiting for her, Cedarbark refuses to look her way.

Sandpool ignores the hurt as she leads her patrol near the spot between the small forest and the Horseplace.

"Why can't we hunt the forest?" Cedarbark asks from the back.

"Why should we? I can smell a few mice and rabbits." Lilypool said.

"There's probably more rabbits in the forest, though." Cedarbark argues.

Sandpool reels from the memory of the badger as an apprentice, and Vixenleap's injury. "No, we should stay here and not take any risks."

Cedarbark bares his green glare on her. "Right, we wouldn't want burden your _mother_ with any injuries."

Sandpool quickly turns around before Cedarbark can see the hurt on her face.

"My decision is final. Let's see what we can find."

* * *

Lilypool caught a brown rabbit, Cedarbark found a fat mouse, Scorchblaze caught a finch and Sandpool caught sparrow. She sees a circling shadow over Lilypool, and just as she glances up an eagle swoops down on the white she-cat.

Scorchblaze and Sandpool drop their prey and tackle the eagle on its back. The eagle throws Sandpool off, Cedarbark takes her place on the eagle. Sandpool bites on the eagle's leg as Lilypool fought the mighty bird's grip.

The eagle drops Lilypool as Scorchblaze claws the bird's yellow eye. The eagle shakes Scorchblaze and Cedarbark off as it flaps its wings and takes off into the sky. Lilypool licks the blood off her shoulder as Sandpool inspects it.

"I'm fine, really." Lilypool insists, though she is lowering her shoulder from the pain.

"We should still have Softdawn look at it before it gets infected." Cedarbark told his mother. He turns his glare on Sandpool, making the sandy brown she-cat stiffen under his cold eyes.

"What kind of leader allows this sort of thing to happen?"

"I attacked the eagle!" Sandpool refuses to let him stomp on her for this. But Cedarbark snorts in contempt. "You barely left a mark, _I_ took over. You're as weak as a medicine cat!"

"Cedarbark, stop that!" Lilypool snaps as Scorchblaze glares at dark brown tabby. "Instead of being a disruptive kit, help me get back to camp."

Cedarbark gives Sandpool a final glare before padding to his mother and helping her stand.

"Rabbit brain." Scorchblaze mutters.

* * *

Sandpool usually eats to her heart's content, but her worry for Lilypool is lingering in the back of her head. She even risks looking inside the medicine cat den, and watches Softdawn stitching Lilypool's wound, and Pheasantkit is giving Softdawn herbs she requested.

 _Has she been in there all day?_

The tortoiseshell kit seems to be watching Softdawn closely as her paws puts the stitching in place.

"What are you doing?" Sandpool grimaces hearing Cedarbark's growl.

"I wanted to check on Lilypool…" Sandpool gives Cedarbark full eye contact, even though her fear is rank.

"Nobody asked you to stick your nose in our business. Are you still obsessed with me? Because that's truly pathetic."

"I'm not obsessed with you!" Sandpool pushes past him, feeling offended and annoyed with Cedarbark.

"I doubt it…" Cedarbark prepares to follow when Raventalon steps in his way. Sandpool storms over the hills without looking back.

"You need to grow up and back away." Raventalon growls, flicking his tail to the den. "Check on Lilypool, like a 'good son'."

The dark brown tabby wrinkles his nose and slowly stalks to the medicine cat den.

* * *

 _ **~ Softdawn ~**_

Lilypool finally sleeps when the evening arrives. Softdawn sent Pheasantkit back to the nursery minutes ago, and prepares to sleep when a shadow fills up her den. Sandpool's blue eyes gleam in the darkness.

Softdawn smells and sees two rabbits being placed by Lilypool's nest, and right by her paws. Sandpool locks gazes with Softdawn's surprised and tender eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and leaves without another word.

Softdawn might be overthinking it, but it feels like a start to reconcile with her kits.


	89. 89, It's A Girl Thing

_~ If you're talking trash about me, better watch what you say - I'll take you down. If you're treadin' on my turn, and you're stepping on my game - I'll take you down. 'Cause I'm on my feet, and you know that I own it. I got the heat, so you don't wanna blow it. If you're think that you're all that, I'm gonna show you what I have - I'll take you down. ~_ _ **It's A Girl Thing, by Anna Margaret**_

* * *

Chapter 89

" **It's A Girl Thing."**

10/11/17 - 10/12/17 - 10/14/17 - 10/16/17 - 10/17/17 - 10/18/17 - 10/19/17

* * *

 _ **~ Littlestar ~**_

 _Littlestar's faint shadow appears on the wall as he watches_ his Clan rise to work. His eyes suddenly caught Cloudypatch emerging behind Petalbreeze and Sageleaf.

He wasn't pleased with Cloudypatch sneaking into the Twolegplace, but he understood what Tigerflame meant in his dream. If Cloudypatch got through to Lionfur, he might not go after ThunderClan again.

 _Although, I can't be entirely convinced that he's changed._

Littlestar was his grandson, and Lionfur still killed him on the spot and took his first life. He could hardly believe Cloudypatch escaped with only his fur ripped off.

"Littlestar?"

The small black and white tom sees Creeksong approaching him.

"Let me guess… Eaglepaw?"

"She's been training for so long, she would've become a warrior by now if she hadn't lost."

"And she's asking everyday?"

"You wouldn't be smirking if you were her mentor." Despite her retort, Creeksong's whiskers were twitching with amusement.

"Fine." Littlestar said. "I'll give her her final assessment tomorrow at sunhigh, but don't tell her."

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenstone ~**_

Finchblaze calls him over.

"I'm putting you on scent patrol with Windstorm. If there's a scent of fox or anything, inform me or Littlestar."

The fox attack was still fresh even after four days, Cherrystem stayed in the nursery for that long before Gingershine brought her back. The dark red she-cat is still haunted, rightly so, she lost her kits to the fox.

Aspenstone approaches Windstorm, Hollyflame, Emberheart… and Creeksong, which usually means-

"Are you going to block me or what?"

Aspenstone jumps at Eagelpaw's shout, flattening his ears as she moves past him.

"Eaglepaw, don't talk to Aspenstone that way - he's a warrior." Creeksong scolds the dark brown tabby she-cat.

Aspenstone chooses his spot in front of Emberheart, putting Hollyflame with Creeksong and Eaglepaw - silently grateful for the distance.

* * *

 _ **~ Eaglepaw ~**_

The young, dark brown tabby devours a fat pigeon as Honeyfur sits next to her.

"Eating for two?" She teased.

"Sorry, I left my funny bone in my nest." Eaglepaw snorts.

Honeyfur leans toward Eaglepaw's ear. "Word around the warriors den has it that Creeksong convinced Littlestar to make you a warrior tomorrow."

Eaglepaw raises her head. "For real?"

Honeyfur flicks her tail. "You didn't hear it from me, though. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Wow, you're lousy at keeping secrets. That's actually good to know."

Honeyfur huffs. "I can _too_ keep a secret! I'm not like that RiverClan shrew - Berrysomething - who runs her mouth all day!"

" _Suuure_ you're not."

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenstone ~**_

The gold brown tom finds himself almost oversleeping. Redclaw, Windstorm, Driftcloud and Ripplefeather were still sound asleep, Aspenstone notices the empty nest belonging to Finchblaze.

 _Oh, mouse dung! I need to leave!_

Aspenstone rushes outside of the den and quickly grooms his pelt before Finchblaze notices him. Finchblaze nods in approval as he brushes past Aspenstone, going into the warriors den.

" _Get up you lazy fur balls! It's almost sunrise and you're snoozing away like badgers!"_

Redclaw, Driftcloud and Ripplefeather race from the den with bristling fur and wide eyes as Finchblaze comes out.

"And if I catch you like that again, you're cleaning out the elder's bedding for a moon!"

Windstorm pads past Finchblaze, yawning. The ThunderClan deputy narrows his eyes on the senior warrior, but Windstorm snorts.

"Listen, I've been mates with Rosefoot since you were a kit, I don't get scared that easily anymore."

Finchblaze would've used his rank against Windstorm, but he obviously thought better of it and allows the light grey tom to pass by. Littlestar watches Finchblaze in amusement before padding toward a confused Aspenstone.

"Aspenstone."

The gold brown tom turns his head to his leader.

"I have something special for you to do. I want you to help Creeksong with preparing Eaglepaw-."

The fur on Aspenstone's body stand up with apprehension. Littlestar sighs.

"I'm not blind to the tension between you two, but you're her Clanmate no matter what your differences are."

 _Tell_ that _to Flashpad._ Aspenstone flicks his ear while forcing his fur to relax.

"Eaglepaw won't have much of a say in it if she wants to move out before the kits become apprentices. This will be a good time to work out your differences and make amends."

Aspenstone is becoming a little annoyed with the hint of optimism in Littlestar's voice, like just one meeting will make Eaglepaw stop hating him.

 _Why do older cats always think that's the only solution?_

* * *

 _ **~ Eaglepaw ~**_

Her skin was itching so much, she thought ticks made a home in her pelt. She steps out to find Creeksong sharing tongues with Redclaw, and the excited squeal of the youngest kits.

Blizzardkit and Frostkit were circling a flustered Aspenstone, whose head is swiveling around to keep his eyes on them.

 _They'll wear him down and tear him apart._

Eaglepaw smirks when she sees Frostkit leap on Aspenstone's back while Blizzardkit bites his front paw. Snowpelt comes from the fresh kill pile and scolds the two kits for behaving so badly.

"So _that's_ your type." Honeyfur nods to Aspenstone.

Eaglepaw wrinkles her nose. "I have no type! And we all know he's obsessed with that loner, Magpie."

Honeyfur purrs. "She hasn't shown up since he became a warrior. You know you have a chance to get his attention, right?"

"Not my type."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Creeksong takes Eaglepaw through the trees, in the direction of WindClan. To her surprise, Littlestar is there with Foxflame.

"He wanted to see you. I guess he heard of the last warrior assessment and didn't want to miss out on yours." Creeksong told Eaglepaw.

Foxflame blinks warmly at Eaglepaw before looking at Littlestar.

"Are you sure he's coming? I think Blizzardkit and Frostkit have him held hostage."

"He will. He knows the time." Littlestar replies. Eaglepaw hears panting and sees Aspenstone bounding toward the group.

"I'm sorry - am I late?"

Littlestar shakes his head. "You're just on time."

Eaglepaw stares at Aspenstone as he catches her stare and quickly averts his gaze.

 _What's going on here?_

"You're going to show us what you've learned." Creeksong said to her apprentice. "Aspenstone will be your sparring partner, and if you can defeat him in a fight, you can become a warrior."

Eaglepaw almost loses her temper when narrowing her green eyes on Aspenstone, who continues to avoid her gaze. Eaglepaw growls and stands up with squared shoulders. Aspenstone finally looks at her, and imitates her stance.

Creeksong looks at both cats before calling out, "You may begin."

Eaglepaw lunges at Aspenstone - who is caught off guard - and bites his ear. Aspenstone hisses and swats her off.

"Eaglepaw, temper!" Creeksong hisses. Aspenstone runs his paw on his ear and finds no nicks, but is irked by her attempt.

 _You know what…?_

Eaglepaw charges for Aspenstone, he turns to his side and uses his shoulder to knock down the dark brown striped apprentice. Eaglepaw rolls over and lands on her stomach with an _"oomph!"_.

Eaglepaw growls as she gets up and glares at Aspenstone's narrowed, golden eyes.

 _Oh, it's like_ that, _huh?_

Eaglepaw races to Aspenstone and raises her paw to strike. Aspenstone counters with his own paw, swatting away Eaglepaw's attack.

"Don't mock me!" Eaglepaw rams her head into the taller tom's chest. Aspenstone grabs her scruff and threw her aside.

"I'm not."

Eaglepaw lashes her tail. "You're not costing me another chance!"

"I'm not trying to!"

Eaglepaw jumps on Aspenstone, rolling around in the dirt.

"I won't be held back again because of you!"

"I'm not trying to do that!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

Aspenstone rolls on top of Eaglepaw. The dark brown tabby rears her back legs and kicks him in the stomach. She flips Aspenstone over her, he lands on his back. Eaglepaw is quick to get up and slam down her front paws on his shoulders.

"Stop!"

Eaglepaw looks up at Creeksong. "That's enough, Eaglepaw. I think we've seen enough."

The light grey tabby she-cat looks at Littlestar, the ThunderClan leader nods.

"She's ready."

Eaglepaw jumps off of Aspenstone and smiles in triumph. Aspenstone coughs and checks himself for bruising.

* * *

The cats gather around Littlestar and an excited Eaglepaw.

Littlestar begins the ceremony.

"I, Littlestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in return."

"Eaglepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Eaglepaw said, eager to get things over with.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Eaglewing. StarClan honors your dedication and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Eaglewing licks Littlestar's shoulder.

" _Eaglewing! Eaglewing!"_

Breezefall watches his sister stride toward him and the new, young warriors.

"It's about time. Honeyfur wouldn't stop complaining about the lack of new she-cats."

Honeyfur scoffs, but nuzzles Eaglewing, purring.

" _It's our turn!"_

Mistykit, Rainkit, Briarkit, Bumblekit stand in front of Littlestar. Alderkit And Twigkit follows suit.

"Make us apprentices!" Bumblekit said, his tail quivering.

Daisyleaf and Acornfall quickly gather the kits and lead them to the nursery, much to the warriors amusement.

"Aw, come on!" Twigkit complains.

From the corner of her eye, Aspenstone approaches Eaglewing. The newly made warrior becomes rigid with annoyance. Aspenstone knew he couldn't get her to stop disliking him, but…

"Congratulations."

Eaglewing is quite for a few heartbeats before nodding. "Thanks."

Aspenstone holds her gaze before looking away, uncomfortable.

"I'll leave you alone…"

The golden brown tom quickly pads away. Cloudypatch couldn't ignore Eaglewing's rigid appearance fading once Aspenstone left.

"You can't get away with that forever, you know."

Eaglewing grunts, knowing he's right.

"I'm sure it will pass." Honeyfur says with a teasing smile. "Once she starts to lighten up, she'll want Aspenstone as a mate."

Eaglewing flicks her tail over Honeyfur's ears.

"I'm just glad we don't have to do apprentice chores anymore." Lightningstrike whispers.

Though, under an unfortunate circumstance, Finchblaze overhears Lightningstrike.

"Who says you're relieved from those chores? The younger warriors are still doing apprentice duties until the new apprentices arrive."

When Finchblaze turns and leaves, Lightningstrike slams his tail on the ground.

"Mouse dung!"


	90. 90, You'll Be Back

_~ You'll be back, soon you'll see, you'll remember that you belong to me. You'll be back, time will tell. You'll remember that I served you well. Oceans rise, empires fall - we have seen each other through it all. And when push comes shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love ~_ _ **You'll Be Back, from "Hamilton"**_

* * *

Chapter 90

" **You'll Be Back."**

10/19/17 - 10/20/17 - 10/21/17 - 10/22/17 - 10/23/17 - 10/24/17

* * *

 _ **~ Tigerclaw ~**_

 _Two moons later, May, the dark brown tabby steers clear_ of the Twolegs in the evening light. Tigerclaw carries a measly mouse through the alley, far from the territory of the infamous Jasper. Tigerclaw has yet to encounter Jasper, but he knows better than to push his luck.

Besides, he has more important things to do.

* * *

Tigerclaw comes across a broken, old Twoleg den. He is stopped by two toms, growling at him with aggression that made Tigerclaw roll his eyes.

"I thought we made it clear that you're not wanted here."

Tigerclaw growls. "I thought you would be thankful for saving the life of your leader. It seems like you still have the sense of a spoiled kit."

The dark grey tom bares his teeth. "That still doesn't mean you can keep waltzing by. As far as we're concerned, we don't owe you _anything."_

Tigerclaw snorts before stepping forward. The light brown tom who spoke to him places his paw on Tigerclaw's chest. The Dark Forest cat immediately unsheathes his claws and almost made a scar on him when a mewling sound stops them.

"Reese, Edgar." A small, white she-cat steps out to meet the feuding toms. "Step aside. Ruth is allowing him to enter this time."

The light brown tom, Reese, growls in frustration with the change of events. Reese and the dark grey tom, Edgar, allows Tigerclaw to pass through.

* * *

The white she-cat, Fluffy, leads Tigerclaw to the main room, the dark tabby ignores Reese and Edgar flanking him, daring him to step out of line. A shiny, black she-cat rests in a small, green nest with worn out edges. She lays on her back, revealing her stomach with a small tear in it.

Tigerclaw dips his head politely, and places the mouse in her nest. The black she-cat lifts herself on her stomach and eyes the mouse before eating it.

"I see that wound is healing up nicely." He said to the she-cat, Ruth.

Ruth licks her jaws. "I'll admit, I've had scars that come out nastier than this one."

Tigerclaw can tell the fight left Ruth shaken, being pinned down by Jasper and almost killed had Tigerclaw not jumped in and allowed Ruth's cats to retreat. Ruth examines his glossy pelt and muscles.

"I see you've been keeping yourself busy."

"Yes. I'm actually looking for a certain group of cats."

Ruth grunts. "Like who?"

Tigerclaw replies, "I once heard of a group who had an… irresponsible leader who was killed ages ago, and they disbanded in this territory."

Ruth frowns. "It sounds as though you're describing Ringo's group. I wouldn't recommend looking for them."

Tigerclaw nods solemnly. "Oh, I understand. I just wanted to be sure."

Edgar narrows his eyes. "Well, now you know."

"A cat from the lake like you shouldn't dwell on the possibility. They're extremely dangerous, and luckily, the Twolegs took many of them away and now they are in hiding… and it's best if it stays that way."

Tigerclaw dips his head again. "I appreciate the warning."

* * *

Now that he has the information he needs, Tigerclaw travels further down from Ruth's territory. He catches a rotting smell of Twoleg garbage, and cat scent traveling down a narrow passageway. From what he was told, Tigerclaw would have to come up with something more than words to get what he wants.

The dark brown tabby looks at a silver can and sees a dead fish laying on the ground. Tigerclaw pads to the fish and grasps it in his jaws, the flesh is still fresh, although it had a stench of being close to crow-food.

Tigerclaw slowly makes his way to the middle of the alley before dropping the fish and leaving. He peers around the corner, and notices a pale grey shape moving in the shadows. Tigerclaw notes how the tom is obviously skinny, seeing his ribs.

The tom-rogue gives the fish a cautious smell and finally takes it and heads down the alley where he came.

 _Perfect._

Tigerclaw could guess if that rogue was once in Ringo's group, but he couldn't jump to conclusions just yet. Instead, he will need to build up trust between him and these rogues.

* * *

Four days later, Tigerclaw continues to hunt and leave prey for the rogues. Last time he was there, the tom from before had brought a few more cats with him. Some of them expressed curiosity about the prey left behind.

Tigerclaw now needs to take the next course of action.

The dark brown tabby risks entering ShadowClan territory while the sun is high. He manages to make quick work of a newt and toad. Tigerclaw remains behind the brambles when he hears voices.

He sees white fur, but hints of grey replaces his fixation with ire. Milkpaw gathers a bundle of leaves before padding away, and small black seeds drop from her leaf. Tigerclaw leaves and recognizes that these are poppy seeds.

 _Hmm… Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

* * *

Tigerclaw carries the newt and toad inside the passageway - ignoring the uneasy prick of the fur on his spine. The pale grey tom turns the corner and pauses, bristling his fur as another cat - a brown she-cat - shows up to see what is riling him up.

Tigerclaw continues his stride and places the prey down, dipping his head graciously.

The pale grey tom ignores the gifts in favor of smelling Tigerclaw's scent.

"So _you're_ the one who keeps trespassing!"

Tigerclaw feigns hurt. "I'm not trespassing. I was merely being a good samaritan and offer you a helping paw."

"We don't want any of your 'help'. We never asked for it, and we're doing just fine without some uppity kittypet giving us pity food!"

The pale grey tom uses his front paw to kick the toad towards Tigerclaw's big paws. The dark tabby is merely stoic. "Really? Because if my memory serves me correctly, I was able to see your skeleton from mouse lengths away."

The pale grey tom growls defensively.

"Logan, Wait."

The brown she-cat makes her companion move back with a swish of her tail, she looks at Tigerclaw evenly. "Why are you here? And what reason do you have giving us food?"

"I'm known as Tigerclaw. I, once again, only offer food and a helping paw to bring you out of the what the dregs have little to offer you."

Logan snorts, while the brown she-cat flicks her ear.

"That's an awfully big promise. You better hope you're able to keep it."

Logan whips his head to stare at her in disbelief.

"Winnie - you're not actually considering-!"

"That is for Rascal to decide if Tigerclaw can hold on to his end of the bargain."

Logan flattens his ears and glares at Tigerclaw, but the dark tabby hardly cares enough to acknowledge him. This is the first time he's heard of this "Rascal", and he doubts that any of these cats aside from these two know of that name.

Winnie turns and and kinks her tail to Tigerclaw.

"Stay close to us. Otherwise, it won't be our fault if you get attacked by yourself."

* * *

Logan and Winnie flank Tigerclaw just as Reese and Edgar did, leading him to an open field and into a small, dense forest behind the Twolegplace. Tigerclaw notices gleaming eyes hidden in bushes, and countless of cats watching him in suspicion.

He caught sight of a tom leaving a small den opening. The tom is large in size, but not big as Tigerclaw, his silver fur coat is very pale, almost white. The tom's tail is an interesting pattern, as the pale grey stripes form in many rings around it.

Logan pads up to the silver tom.

"You better have a good reason why there is a living cat here instead of a dead one." The silver tom growls.

"This is the rogue who has been scented." Logan replies. "Who is also leaving prey in the alleys for the last four days, Rascal."

Rascal looks at Tigerclaw as he strides toward him. Winnie quickly backs away while Tigerclaw gazes at Rascal evenly.

"... State your name."

"Tigerclaw."

Rascal squints his darkened amber eyes. "You're those cats who live by the lake, aren't you?"

"Formally." For an isolated cat, Rascal seems to know the Clans, even if it's small.

Rascal grunts. "What are you here for? And it better be good."

* * *

A familiar, hulking shape follows the scent trail to the forest, where three cats immediately surround him.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Not unless you have a death wish."

The dark gold tom's eyes hold a dangerous promise as he scans the three cats.

"Put your claws away, kits. My name is Lionfur, I'm with a friend who just came here. Tigerclaw?"

The three cats were uncertain, but they agree to escort Lionfur to the forest. Lionfur keeps his head down to hide his smirk.

 _Soon, Tigerclaw, you'll suffer for what you did to Sedgepaw._

* * *

 **9th Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** Suncloud

 **Warriors:**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardstripe - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Emberheart - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with white paws and green eyes

Gingershine - ginger she cat with pale green eyes

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes

Sageleaf - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

Aspenstone - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

Poppyflower - black she-cat with green eyes

Hollyflame - black she-cat with blue eyes

Flashpad - very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

Cherrystem - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

Cloudypatch - long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes

Honeyfur - golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes

Lightningstrike - light brown tabby tom with jet black, horizontal stripes and green eyes

Breezefall - spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes

Eaglewing - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Suncloud - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

 **(Queens)**

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes, mother of Driftcloud's kits. Twigkit (lithe, light gray she-cat with green eyes, long legs, and a winding tail) and Alderkit (dark brown tabby tom with tufted ears and amber eyes) five moons old

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes. Mother of Thistlefang's kits, Blizzardkit (white she-kit with short fur, and dark golden eyes) and Frostkit (fluffy, white she-kit with pale grey ears and icy blue eyes) two moons old

 **Kits:**

Rainkit - pale gray she-kit with sky blue eyes, five moons old

Mistykit - silvery, white she-kit with ice blue eyes, five moons old

Bumblekit - pale gray tabby tom with smoky gray stripes and yellow eyes, five moons old

Briarkit - solid brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail, five moons old

 **Elders:**

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes and pale yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Specklefern (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Pebblestep - light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

Curlyfur - light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat, former loner

Skyflower - black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

Icestripe - white she-cat with light silver stripes

Toadheart - small, dark brown tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

Brindleclaw - black and yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes, former loner

Cinderfall - big, handsome dark grey tom with light blue eyes, former loner

Bramblefrost - black she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes

Goosetalon - long haired grey tom

Bouncestep - skinny light grey tom

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes and light green eyes

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

Whitefang - white tom with amber eyes

Troutface - silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes

Stonefoot - pale grey tom with blue eyes

Lakemist - dark grey and white she-cat and green eyes

Tanglepelt - dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur

Dovesong - light grey she-cat with one white front paw and bright amber eyes

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

Willowfall - white she cat

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **(Queens)**

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes. Mother of Ferretleap's kits. Grasskit (brown tabby tom with green eyes), Shadekit (very dark brown tabby she-kit bright amber eyes), Robinkit (dark brown tom with a bright ginger chest and yellow eyes), and Lilackit (pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, tail tip and green eyes), five moons old

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes. Mother of Cinderfall's kit, Swankit (white tom with pale blue eyes), five moons old

Fallenbird - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, former loner, mother of Cinderfall's kits. Shellkit (dark grey tom with amber eyes and faintly darker spots) and Heronkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white back paws, with white front toes), five moons old

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes. Mother of Beechclaw's kits. Storkkit (big, black tom with light amber eyes), Wavekit (solid blue grey she-kit with pretty green eyes), and Perchkit (mottled, bright ginger tabby tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes), two moons old. Foster mother to Oakkit (small, dark ginger tabby tom with white paws and muzzle) and Elmkit (light brown tom with a white muzzle and front paws) two moons old

 **Elders:**

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Apprentice:** Milkpelt (white furred she-cat with hints of grey)

 **Warriors:**

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mudtail - mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Adderclaw - pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

Doeleap - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip

Tawnymoon - dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest

Leafshade - white and black tabby she-cat

Smokeclaw - dark smoky grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat

Fuzzystorm - long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

Streamlily - white she-cat with light blue eyes, mute

Reedfur - long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots.

Cloudfire - white tom with amber eyes

Thornstripe - mottled light brown tom

Weedclaw - ginger tom with green eyes

Vinewhisker - tall, dark grey tom

Bluestorm - blue grey tom with dark amber eyes

Dusktail - white she-cat with a jet black tail and light blue eyes

Swallowfur - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

 **(Queens)**

Wishfeather - light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of Newtkit (dark grey grey tabby tom with amber eyes) and Shimmerkit (mottled, yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes), one moon old

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother of Chestnutfur's kits. Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom with white paws, black stripes and green eyes) and Oatkit (cream colored she-kit with a pink nose, white muzzle and underbelly) three moons old

Sorrelcloud - ginger and black patched she-cat. Mother of Cloudfire's kits. Dawnkit (ginger and black she-kit with green eyes) and Dapplekit (ginger she-kit with black and white splotches, and amber eyes) three moons old

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan. Mother of Swiftstrike's kit, Crowkit (jet black tom with a white splash on his chest and blaze on his nose and dark blue eyes), five moons old

 **Elders**

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Medicine cat** \- Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

Cricketleap - light ginger tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mottlepaw (black and white patched tom with green eyes)

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches

Vixenleap - blackish dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Runningfoot - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Jayflight - blue she-cat with black stripes and white paws

Scorchblaze - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Harepounce - white tom with light brown splotches

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and white muzzle

Larchleap - ginger tom

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

 **Apprentice:** Fallowpaw (solid brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes)

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Cedarbark - dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes

Hootnose - tan colored tom with amber eyes

Burnclaw - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Bushtail - skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail

Raventalon - black tom with yellow eyes

Wolfclaw - mottled brown tom with green eyes

Tansyshine - pale gold she-cat with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle

Sandpool - pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mothspots- dappled golden brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

Springfern - lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose

Gorsewing - white tom with grey splotches and dark amber eyes

Kestrelstep - mottled light brown she-cat

Dapplewing - brown she-cat with white and black splotches

Mousepelt - small white and black she-cat

Dustcloud - muscular dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a scar on his flank

Ambertail - ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Beewhisker - small black and white striped tom

Brownclaw - dark brown mottled she-cat

Rockfur- sturdy black tom with light blue eyes

Fogcloud - light silver she-cat with pale green eyes and a pink nose

Nettlestripe - dark grey tom with black paws and legs, and amber eyes

Lightspots - pale grey she-cat with white splotches

Thicketfur - thick furred, dark brown tabby tom

Flyfall - lithe, white tom with yellow eyes

Bristlewing - grey and white tom

Orangewhisker - orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Woollyclaw - muscular, gray tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with pale amber eyes, Plumfeather's father

Plumfeather - brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Palepad - very pale brown she-cat with rough paw pads and dark green eyes

 **(Queens)**

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat with light blue eyes. Mother of Mintpelt's kits. Sharpkit (gray and white tom with amber eyes), Puddlekit (mottled, dark brown she-kit with blue eyes), Moonkit (silvery gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes), Slatekit (gray tom with blue-yellow eyes and a lighter gray muzzle) and Hailkit (blue gray tom with dark blue eyes) five moons old

Furzeheart - white she-cat with gray splotches and pale yellow eyes. Mother of Wildkit (ginger and white tom kit with green eyes), Meadowkit (mottled gray she-kit with amber eyes), and Tallkit (long legged, black tom with amber eyes.) four moons old

Dawncloud - light gray tabby she-cat, with darker stripes and beautiful sky blue eyes. Mother of Wrenkit (light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes), four moons old

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat. Mother of Pheasantkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit with a pink nose and amber eyes) three moons old

 **(Elders)**

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest, former medicine cat

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Rudy - big, dark brown tabby tom

Lionfur - dark golden tom with dark amber eyes, formerly known as Ashfire

Tigerclaw - huge, dark brown tabby tom, formerly known as Firestorm

Jasper - dark orange-red she-cat with long fur, bushy tail and yellow eyes

Gretchen - lithe, grey she-cat

Scrappy - small, orange tom

Fennel - tan tom with dark brown splotches

Ruth - shiny black she-cat

Reese - light brown tom

Edgar - dark grey tom

Fluffy - small, fluffy pale grey she-cat

Gordy - brown tom with white paws

Richie - bright ginger tom

Bridget - stocky, blue grey she-cat

Logan - pale grey tom with amber eyes

Winnie - brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Rascal - large, silvery white tom with dark amber eyes and slightly darker rings on his tail

 **Horseplace Cats**

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes, Lily's brother

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes, Oscar's mate

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws, Moss' mate

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, Flint's half sister

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Beetle's sister

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes

Miranda - light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail, three moons old

Zac - white tom with blue eyes, three moons old


	91. 91, Kids in America

_~ Downtown the young ones are going. Downtown the young ones are growing. We're the kids in America! We're the kids in America! Everybody live for the music-go-round. ~_ _ **Kids In America, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 91

" **Kids in America."**

10/24/17 - 10/25/17 - 10/26/17 - 10/27/17 - 10/28/17 - 10/29/17 - 10/30/17

* * *

 _ **~ ThunderClan ~**_

 _Another moon passes into June, and all of ThunderClan_ waits for the apprentice ceremony to begin that evening. The older kits were squirming with excitement, while at the same time trying to avoid the washing from their caretakers.

"Daisyleaf!" Bumblekit tries to escape his grandmother's grasp. "I don't need to be groomed - I'm an apprentice now!"

Daisyleaf rolls her eyes. "Not until Littlestar says so. As far as I'm concerned, you're still a kit."

Twigkit and Alderkit were smart enough not to defy their short tempered mother, as Acornfall thoroughly grooms their fur coats to near perfection.

"We want to be apprentices, too!" Frostkit complains to Thistlefang. Blizzardkit nods in agreement.

"You have to wait three more moons. It's for your own safety."

Blizzardkit feels breath on her ear. "You'll slow us down, anyway." Blizzardkit glares pointedly at Rainkit as she straightens her posture, feigning focus on Littlestar.

 _I think we'll be okay without_ her _with us._

Littlestar beckons the group of kits toward him as he starts the ceremony, and looks at Briarkit.

"Briarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Briarpaw. Morningfire, you have learned diligence from Volefang, and I know you will pass down what you know to Briarpaw."

Briarpaw approaches Morningfire to touch noses with him. The silver tom's grey eyes were gleaming with pride.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Rainpaw."

The pale grey she-cat smiles with self-importance that made Frostkit and Blizzardkit gag silently.

"Windstorm."

The light grey tom looks at Littlestar, almost expectantly.

"Squirreltail has taught you patience and loyalty, and I know you will pass down what you know to Rainpaw."

Windstorm nods and touches noses with Rainpaw. Blizzardkit _really_ didn't like the look on Rainpaw's face. Being apprenticed by the Paw of Air will certainly give her a big ego.

"Don't worry." Frostkit whispers to her. "I heard Windstorm is, like, super strict."

The new information made Blizzardkit nod in satisfaction.

"Bumblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Bumblepaw. Finchblaze, you are a brilliant fighter and brave deputy, and I know you will pass down what you've learned from Leopardstrike to Bumblepaw."

The pale grey tabby gazes at Finchblaze before touching noses with him. Bumblepaw is both excited and nervous.

"Mistykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Mistypaw. Sageleaf, this will be your first apprentice. You're a smart and calm warrior, and I know you will pass down what you know to Mistypaw."

Sageleaf is vaguely surprised to be picked, but pleased nonetheless. She touches her nose with Mistypaw before sitting down.

"Alderkit, Twigkit, please step forward."

The two said kits leave their spots in front of Acornfall and Driftcloud.

"I wish Blazefrost was here…" Driftcloud's ice blue eyes glaze over in memory of his father. Acornfall licks his shoulder comfortingly.

"Twigkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Twigpaw. Hollyflame will be your mentor."

The black-blue eyed she-cat stammers in dismay, almost disrupting the ceremony and earning a few amused purrs, even from Littlestar.

"Raccoontail is a noble warrior with integrity and humility. I trust you, Hollyflame, to pass it down to your first apprentice, Twigpaw."

Hollyflame quickly stands up and touches noses with the lithe, light gray she-cat. Littlestar turns to Alderkit - who quickly straightens his posture.

"Alderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Alderpaw. Emberheart will be your mentor. Featherwing was an intelligent warrior, and I trust you to pass that knowledge down to Alderpaw."

" _It's not smart to pick the former apprentice of a traitor."_

Stormwhisker almost lunges at Flashpad as the young tom glares at Emberheart, but he holds his ground when Emberheart gives Flashpad a pointed look.

"Humph." Emberheart refuses to be baited by Flashpad's obnoxious attitude, especially on this day.

The short furred, ginger she-cat pads to Alderpaw and touches noses with him. With the ceremony complete, the ThunderClan cats chant the names of their newest apprentices. Pineheart's green eyes were glazed with tears, happiness for her nieces and nephew. Acornfall and Driftcloud speak quietly to Alderpaw and Twigpaw.

Littlestar looks on, hoping this will take their minds off of all that's happened.

* * *

 _ **~ RiverClan ~**_

That same evening, the calm waters can be heard as the water-loving cats were waiting anxiously for Olivestar to start the apprentice ceremony. Swankit grooms his pelt with Frecklespots watching in approval. Daisypelt nudges Grasskit's back with her nose.

"Stand up straight. Show them your manners."

Ferretleap flicks his tail on Daisypelt's shoulder. "Relax, Daisypelt. Their not becoming warriors right this minute."

"Stay in your lane, Leapy-kins." Daisypelt snorts. "Watch Robinkit, he's still hasn't been washed."

Robinkit groans as Ferretleap approaches him. Ferretleap rasps his tongue on his son's shoulder and sees a scar.

"Where did you get this scar?"

"A thorn scraped me."

Ferretleap knows a scar from a thorn scrape. He continues to wash Robinkit, and decides to put it in the back of his mind. Fallenbird looks over Shellkit and Heronkit one last time before looking at Olivestar pad in front of the crowd. Heavyclaw sits next to Carpstream with his tail around Elmkit and Oakkit.

"I'm pleased to see RiverClan thriving, and even more blessed that we have kits ready to serve our Clan."

Olivestar nods to Daisypelt and Ferretleap. The two parents urge their kits to approach the RiverClan leader.

"Grasskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Grasspaw. Beechclaw, this will be your first apprentice. You're a brave, strong, intelligent…"

" _No, no! Don't feed his ego! It's already taking up the entire camp!"_

The RiverClan cats purr in amusement to Carpstream's outburst. Beechclaw gives his mate a coy grin, knowing she's joking. Olivestar resumes her ceremony.

"Birchfang has brought out your potential greatly. I know you will bring out Grasspaw's potential as well."

Grasspaw approaches Beechclaw with nervousness in his walk. The thick furred, black tom touches noses with Grasspaw.

"You're doing just fine." He whispers. Grasspaw seems delighted with the encouragement, and sits next to Beechclaw with bright eyes.

"Shadekit."

The darker brown tabby she-cat straightens her posture, looking at Olivestar.

"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Shadepaw."

A flicker of emotion passes through Olivestar's baby blue eyes.

" _I_ will be your mentor."

Gasps of surprise ripple through the crowd, Shadepaw blinks before smiling. She touches Olivestar's nose and sits back, beaming. Daisypelt keeps a neutral expression, but Ferretleap knows what she's thinking.

Robinkit certainly does.

 _She wants to make sure Shadepaw isn't like Mom._

He takes in a deep breath and watches Lilackit approach Olivestar.

"Lilackit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Lilacpaw."

 _Don't pick Berrystripe!_ Lilacpaw repeats the chant in her mind as Olivestar searches the crowd.

"Brindleclaw. You have proven yourself as a loyal RiverClan cat since joining us. I trust you with Lilacpaw as your first apprentice."

The black and yellow she-cat is pleased as she touches noses with Lilacpaw. Robinkit pads toward Olivestar.

"Robinkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Robinpaw. Pebblestep will be your mentor. You are still quite young, but I believe you are ready for an apprentice of your own. I know you will teach Robinpaw well."

Robinpaw didn't know what to think of the dappled, light grey tom. Still, Robinpaw pads to Pebblestep and touches noses with him. The ceremony continues for Swankit, Shellkit and Heronkit.

"Swankit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Swanpaw. Curlyfur will be your mentor. I trust her to teach you everything she knows."

Swanpaw tries not to look displeased with having a former loner as a mentor. He touches noses with his curly, long haired mentor before sitting next to her.

"Shellkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Shellpaw. Whitefang will be your mentor. Like your brother, you're still young, but I believe you can make Shellpaw into a fine warrior."

Swanpaw sneaks a glare on Shellpaw as he approaches Whitefang, his eyes catch Cinderfall watching his other son with pride.

"Heronkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Heronpaw. Toadheart will be your mentor."

Heronpaw touched noses with Toadheart. The dark brown tabby looks at Lilacpaw with a smile, and to Swanpaw's anger, Lilacpaw returns it.

* * *

 _ **~ ShadowClan ~**_

Featherwing finishes washing Crowkit's ears before he moves away, embarrassed.

"I'm clean enough." He told her.

The queens of the nursery wait outside as Heatherstar looks at the crowd. She beckons Crowkit to her. Featherwing gives Crowkit an encouraging smile before letting him go.

The black tom tries to ignore the mixed emotions sent his way, he knew exactly what they see of him.

"Crowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Crowpaw."

Some of the ShadowClan cats were avoiding Heatherstar's eyes, silently hoping that one of them won't be chosen to mentor Crowpaw.

Heatherstar didn't have to look far.

"Foxfur, you will be Crowpaw's mentor."

The former kittypet looks around the crowd before quickly standing up, and becoming self conscious about her untidy pelt.

"You are a dedicated ShadowClan cat, fair and unbiased. I trust you to bring up Crowpaw as a warrior we can be proud of."

Crowpaw approaches the bright ginger she-cat as she quickly grooms her fur. Foxfur touches her nose with Crowpaw.

" _A kittypet training a half-Clan. That's a disaster waiting to happen."_

Crowpaw growls pointedly as the others murmur in agreement.

"Ignore those fools. Just you wait, you'll be well respected by the time we're done."

Crowpaw looks into Foxfur's green eyes, and somehow he believes her.

* * *

 _ **~ WindClan ~**_

Brightflower and Mintpelt sit behind their five kits, Brackenstar waits as the rest of WindClan forms a half circle in front of their leader. On Brackenstar's permission, the five kits approach the white-brown tabby tom.

"Sharpkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Sharppaw. Gorsewing will be your mentor."

The grey and white tom approaches Gorsewing, touching noses with him.

"Hailkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Hailpaw. Wolfclaw will be your mentor. I understand this will be your first apprentice, I trust you to pass your knowledge down to Hailpaw."

Hailpaw touches noses with Wolfclaw. The mottled, brown tom ignores Softdawn looking at him with happiness. Sandpool notices Cedarbark staring at the three remaining kits eagerly. She tears her gaze away before Cedarbark could mock her, still reeling from the last argument they had.

"Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Moonpaw. Sandpool will be your mentor. You're a skilled hunter and a talented warrior, I know you will make Moonpaw a great warrior one day."

The sand-colored she-cat blinks in surprise, feeling the eyes of everyone on her, and-

 _Oh my StarClan - my fur is a mess!_

Sandpool gives her fur a good shake before approaching her new apprentice. Moonpaw touches her nose delicately and sits down next to her.

 _My first apprentice!_ Sandpool squeals within her mind.

"Puddlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Puddlepaw. Raventalon will be your mentor."

Pleased with the results, Raventalon touches noses with Puddlepaw. He gives Cedarbark a sly smirk over Puddlepaw's head before she sits next to him. Lastly, Slatekit waits for Brackenstar to turn to him.

"Slatekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Slatepaw. Harepounce will be your mentor."

" _Wh-What?!"_

The white and brown tom feels his throat close up when a few indignant eyes look his way.

"Is that a bright idea?" Cedarbark asks Brackenstar. "I mean, do you remember who his brother was?"

Harepounce tenses up when cats murmur about Lionfur. Brackenstar gives Cedarbark a pointed glare. "I'm well aware, but _that_ tom was never Harepounce's brother to begin with."

Slatepaw looks at the crowd, feeling their unease, and looks at Harepounce with a hint of fear. Harepounce flattens his ears and slowly approaches Slatepaw, briefly touching noses with him.

Sandpool inwardly growls at the trouble Cedarbark caused.

* * *

 _ **~ ThunderClan ~**_

Windstorm wakes up at the approach of dawn. He notices the ginger fur coat still sleeping in her nest. Windstorm pokes his paw on Emberheart's flank, prompting her to jump up with alert, amber eyes.

"Shouldn't you wake up Alderpaw and show him the forest?" He asks, with no condescending criticism.

Emberheart blinks her eyes, and slowly recalls her mentorship.

"Oh, yes! I was just going to do it!"

The ginger she-cat quickly leaves the warriors den, Windstorm flicks his ear.

 _Young cats._

Speaking of which, he should probably get Rainpaw after Emberheart gets herself together…

* * *

Emberheart had a strange feeling that Windstorm didn't believe her fib. She feels ashamed, having a senior warrior remind her of her own apprentice.

She pokes her head inside. Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Mistypaw and Twigpaw were gone, except for a snorting Alderpaw and dozing Rainpaw. Seeing Twigpaw's empty nest left a piece of annoyance in her chest.

 _Hollyflame already took Twigpaw out. Lovely…_

Emberheart shakes Alderpaw on his shoulder. "Wake up. You're not in the nursery anymore."

The dark brown tabby snorts and opens his eyes to Emberheart.

"What day is it…?"

"It's Touring with Emberheart Day. Get something to eat and meet me near the thorn barrier."

Alderpaw groans and rolls over, turning his striped back to Emberheart. The short furred, ginger she-cat bristles her fur indignantl at her apprentice's blatant disrespect.

 _He will_ not _get away with that._

Emberheart moves in and grabs Alderpaw by his scruff, almost dragging him and dropping him on the ground. She bores her amber eyes into Alderpaw's own when he opens his mouth to argue.

"Listen to me. You are not a _kit,_ you are a _'paw!_ And I'm your _mentor!_ Which means I'm in charge of teaching you how to push your own weight around here. Which _also_ means you will not defy me just because it's inconvenient for you! I bet Acornfall never let you get away with that, did she?"

Alderpaw stammers, looking around camp for his mother, even though she already left. The dark brown tabby looks at Emberheart with defiance.

"Well, I don't think Mom will like it if you're treating me like this."

 _Is that the best threat he can come up with? Oh, StarClan, we have a work to do._

"That's fine by me." Emberheart says. "I'll need to talk to her about how you tried _sleeping in_ and _ignore your mentor."_

Alderpaw feels a rush of cold hit the back of his neck.

 _Got him._ Emberheart suppresses a triumphant grin, she stands up straight.

"Now, go to the fresh kill pile and eat up. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Seeing no point in arguing any further, Alderpaw reluctantly dips his head and did as he was told.

"You're definitely off to a good start." Stormwhisker purrs. Emberheart squints at the dark blue tom when he continues. "Although I never threatened Pineheart the way you did."

"That's because Pineheart was always respectful. You don't get to brag."

* * *

Hollyflame glances over her shoulder to check on her apprentice. Twigpaw's long legs were helping her with keeping up with Hollyflame, but she is still panting from exertion.

 _Keep it under control. You can do this, you got it all under control._

The black-blue eyed she-cat stops near the stream, across from the dense pine trees.

"That is ShadowClan's territory." She tells Twigpaw when she stands next to her. "Despite their reputation, they're not all bad cats. But we still shouldn't provoke them."

"... So, Crowkit is with them?"

Hollyflame is surprised by the question. "Uh, yes. He might be a 'paw by now."

Twigpaw goes quiet when she stares at the pine trees. Hollyflame didn't think Twigpaw would remember her former denmate, she was two moons old at the time.

Hollyflame decides to take Twigpaw away before she dwells too much on her lost friend.

* * *

"Are we done?"

"No, we still have the Ancient Oak to see."

"I'm hungry."

"I don't know why. You inhaled that big rabbit."

Alderpaw grumbles under his breath. Emberheart resists the urge to send him back to camp. The two enter the clearing, and the Ancient Oak in its tall glory. Alderpaw gazes at the massive tree in awe.

Emberheart looks at her apprentice with a sideways grin, turning around.

"Can we climb it?" Alderpaw asks.

"Not yet. You still need to learn the basics."

To surprise, Alderpaw didn't argue… To her suspicion, Alderpaw _should have_ argued. And why is he so quiet? Emberheart turns her head around and finds Alderpaw's dark tabby tail disappearing behind the bushes.

 _That defiant little-!_

Emberheart runs through the bushes and sees Alderpaw struggling to get past the middle of the tree trunk. The short furred, ginger she-cat races toward the tree only for Alderpaw to reach his paw to the branch. He misses his mark and slips off the trunk and falls down.

Emberheart is frozen in place as Alderpaw twists and lands on his paws. The dark brown tabby smiles triumphantly. "See? That was easy!"

Emberheart is at a loss for words. She wanted to check Alderpaw for injuries, then beat sense into him. She hears growling as Acornfall stalks past her vision and toward Alderpaw - who is quickly becoming scared.

Littlestar stops next to Emberheart, making her shrink under his gaze.

 _This just isn't my day._

* * *

 _ **~ RiverClan ~**_

 _Stonetail swipes his claws over Robinpaw's head. Robinpaw dodges Stonetail's claws again, and stands on his hind legs and grapples Stonetail's shoulders. The dark brown tabby shakes Robinpaw off like a fallen leaf._

" _You're not putting effort into it!" Stonetail snaps. "I shouldn't be able to brush you off if you really put your claws into it."_

 _Robinpaw runs his paw over his ears. "I'm not supposed to have my claws out anyway. Ferretleap told us so."_

 _Stonetail snorts. "That logic only works for cowardly kittypets! I suppose you listen to the cats who look down on your mother?"_

" _No!"_

" _Then try harder." Stonetail retorts._

* * *

Robinpaw wakes up with stinging pains in his back. Robinpaw looks at his back to find claw marks. He quickly licks his fur over the marks, tasting the metallic tang.

 _I don't need Pebblestep poking his nose into this!_

Soon, his fur concealed the injury. Robinpaw leaves the apprentices den, and the air settles on his marks in a pestering itch. Pebblestep approaches Robinpaw.

"Are you ready to go? Maybe you should eat first…"

Robinpaw complies and approaches the fresh kill pile. He looks back at Pebblestep, the dappled grey tom looks away, and Robinpaw sees his chance.

The dark brown tom sneaks into the empty medicine cat den. He scoops the cobwebs up from the corner and chews it up. Robinpaw flattens the cobwebs on his back, and pads out the den - hoping that it's not noticeable.

* * *

Shadepaw follows Olivestar to the Twolegplace and stops abruptly.

"Over there is ShadowClan. Under no circumstances should you trust them, they are not trustworthy."

Shadepaw couldn't stop a frown from appearing. "What if we need their help?"

"We won't." Olivestar insists. "RiverClan is a strong Clan, we rarely have the troubles the other Clans do."

"Wasn't the water poisoned…?" Shadepaw remembers Fawnstep telling her so.

"Shadepaw. The best way a warrior can do for her Clan is to remain _loyal_ and to always listen to your leader."

Shadepaw tilts her head. "Even if it's wrong?"

The innocent question triggers the emotions in Olivestar as she turns her blue eyes on Shadepaw. "No matter what, the leader is _always_ right."

The darker brown tabby hears the edge in her mentor's voice, she has a voice telling her something about Olivestar that she ignores.

* * *

Grasspaw stares at his reflection in the stream before pulling his head back when Brindleclaw speaks.

"Swimming is an important part of being a RiverClan cat. We're going to take turns starting with the oldest to youngest."

Grasspaw's heart quickens and looks at Beechclaw, who sits with Brindleclaw and Curlyfur.

"I'll do it!" Lilacpaw is pulled back by Brindleclaw before she touches the water.

"Grasspaw will go first. You can wait."

The brown tabby reluctantly puts his paw in the water. The sudden cold sensation almost made Grasspaw recoil.

But there was no way he'll do that in front of Swanpaw.

Grasspaw plunges into the water, headfirst. Beechclaw immediately approaches the shoreline when Grasspaw's head pops up. Grasspaw paddles with his front paws and turns himself around.

"Tail straight! Don't swallow the water!" Beechclaw calls from the shore.

Grasspaw continues paddling through the water until his paws touch the shore. His fur is sticking to his body - making him look like a wet weasel, but his green eyes were bright.

"That was _fun!"_ He exclaims to Beechclaw.

* * *

After the swimming lessons, Lilacpaw nudges Brindleclaw.

"Are we going to practice fighting?"

"No. That won't happen until we practice fishing."

Lilacpaw pads around her mentor from behind and appears on the black and yellow she-cat's right side. "But Mom already showed us how to hunt!"

"With live fish?"

"Well…"

"The fresh kill doesn't count."

Lilacpaw flattens her ears. "Well, it can't be that different! I can wait for hunting later."

Brindleclaw shakes her head, giving Lilacpaw a stern look.

"Hunting is just as important as fighting. It feeds us, and keeps us from losing our strength. I will decide if you're ready to practice fighting, but for now we will take this slow, one at a time."

 _But that's so boring!_ Lilacpaw can see the look in Brindleclaw's eyes and puts her head down.

"Let me put it this way, if you promise to be patient once we start fishing after the Gathering, I will teach you mock fights somewhere in the future."

Lilacpaw's green eyes light up. "I promise!"

* * *

 _ **~ ShadowClan ~**_

Crowpaw didn't know why fear is the first thing that comes to his mind after waking up, but being the only apprentice in this den might have something to do with it.

Crowpaw leaves the apprentice's den as the warriors are preparing to start their day.

"Crowpaw." Adderclaw stalks towards the black tom. "I want you to pick out a piece of prey for me."

"Why can't you do it?" The fresh kill pile isn't too far from where Adderclaw was standing. The pale brown tabby narrows his eyes.

"Are you _talking back_ to me?" Adderclaw exclaims.

Some of the warriors stop working, and look in Adderclaw and Crowpaw's direction. Most give Crowpaw scrutinizing glares, even Patchflower glares at Featherwing.

" _I_ never let my kits talk back to warriors!"

Just when Crowpaw wanted to claw Adderclaw's smug face, Foxfur drops a jackdaw by Adderclaw's paws.

"That should do it."

Adderclaw lashes his tail. "No - I wanted _him_ to do it!"

"Why?" Foxfur asks testily. "You seem to be okay to walk right to my apprentice and order him around, so why aren't you taking the jackdaw and moving on?"

Adderclaw bristles his fur. "He needs to learn his place…"

Foxfur thrusts her muzzle toward Adderclaw - causing the young warrior to recoil.

" _I'm_ his mentor, moron. I'll teach him, and if you do this again - you'll be badger food."

Adderclaw quickly grabs the jackdaw and scurries away from the bright ginger she-cat. Crowpaw couldn't push back the smirk, watching the pale brown tabby run off.

Foxfur looks to Crowpaw - who removes the smirk for a stoic expression.

"We should prepare for a patrol. We can look at our territory that way."

* * *

With Bluestorm in the lead, Foxfur, Crowpaw, Vinewhisker, and Ploverwing were near the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Crowpaw scrunches his nose at the smell of fish.

 _It's so gross. How can RiverClan live like that?_

Once they were pass the Twolegplace, Crowpaw sees Streamlily and Doeleap were burying prey when the patrol approaches them.

"How's the hunt?" Ploverwing calls.

"Awesome." Doeleap purrs. "Streamlily here caught a big frog!"

Streamlily catches Crowpaw's eye, giving him a nod.

"We're going to keep looking. I saw a hawk near the abandoned Twoleg den - we're gonna jump him."

Doeleap runs off with Streamlily close behind her.

"Doeleap should be careful." Bluestorm mutters. "Tigerclaw is still on the loose…."

"Don't say that." Vinewhisker said. "We have to think positively."

Still, Foxfur wraps her tail over Crowpaw's shoulders. He flattens his ears.

 _She shouldn't be worried about me. I'm not scared of some old cat._

* * *

 _ **~ WindClan ~**_

First thing to do on Sandpool's list: eat. Then, make sure Moonpaw eats, too. She finds her silvery gray apprentice waking up, and approaches her with a big rabbit in her jaws before dropping it in front of her.

"I want you to eat as much as you can. We have a lot of stuff to do."

Moonpaw is stunned, but she bites into the rabbit's leg in small bites. Sandpool twitches her ears.

"Try it again with bigger bites."

Moonpaw groans and takes a reluctant bite of the rabbit.

 _Weird._

Sandpool feels her own stomach growl seeing Moonpaw take small portions of rabbit meat.

 _Ugh, maybe I should have one more hawk._

* * *

Raventalon waits for Puddlepaw to finish her mouse, when Sandpool rushes to the fresh kill pile. Brownclaw and Fogcloud move around Sandpool as she searches the pile.

"StarClan, doesn't she ever get full? You'd think she was eating for a litter." Fogcloud whispers.

"Who knows what goes on in her stomach? I'm not surprised Cedarbark ignores her now."

Raventalon glares at Brownclaw, Sandpool's fur along her spine spiked up with irritation before grabbing the hawk she's looking for. Sandpool finds Moonpaw running toward her.

"I'm ready to go!"

Sandpool bites back her initial disappointment and drops the hawk.

"Oh… Well. Give this hawk to the queens."

Moonpaw hesitates before taking the hawk and padding around her.

* * *

Harepounce hears Slatepaw coughs.

"Are you thirsty?" He quickly asks his apprentice.

The grey tom shakes his head. "I swallowed a feather by accident."

Harepounce says nothing as he continues to pad around the stream near ThunderClan. Slatepaw coughs again, Harepounce's nerves start getting to him and looks Slatepaw's way.

"Y-You should drink some water."

Slatepaw blinks. "I'm fine."

"I still insist! Take a drink before we go back."

The grey tom sees no way of getting out of it. Slatepaw turns around and approaches the stream, Harepounce sighs with relief.

* * *

Sandpool just happened to notice Moonpaw's forelegs were trembling when they returned to camp.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine." Moonpaw lays down near the heather bush, Sandpool sees small hints of her ribs.

"You didn't eat that rabbit, did you?"

Moonpaw winces. "I don't remember…"

Her blue eyes narrow as Sandpool senses a lie.

"I'm getting you some food and make sure you _do_ remember. Softdawn!"

The fluffy, grey and white medicine cat looks at Sandpool in surprise.

"Can you look at Moonpaw? Maybe she'll tell you the truth."

Sandpool brushes past Softdawn, heading straight to the fresh kill pile. She luckily uncovers a falcon when Brownclaw and Echobreeze approach the pile.

"Again?" Brownclaw sniffs, grabbing a rabbit.

"It's for Moonpaw!" Sandpool hisses, still stung from the comments earlier.

Brownclaw gives the stout, sandy colored she-cat a disbelieving look before padding away.

"Grow up." Echobreeze growls to Brownclaw. Sandpool goes back to Moonpaw and Softdawn. Moonpaw's amber eyes widen at the size of the falcon dropped at her paws.

"Sandpool picked out a big one." Softdawn told Moonpaw. The silvery grey she-cat wrinkles her nose.

"I'm not _that_ hungry! I don't wanna end up fat like you!"

Softdawn gasps at Moonpaw's irritability, but Sandpool rolls her eyes.

"First off I'm not fat, I'm more on the 'burly' side, thank you. And if you insist on being difficult, I'll hold you back from going to the Gathering while your littermates get to go."

Moonpaw flattens her ears, looking down at the falcon. The WindClan apprentice takes in bites of meat as the warrior and medicine cat watch her.

* * *

Sandpool dismisses Moonpaw that late evening.

"Sandpool, you handled the situation nicely." Softdawn said. Sandpool is immediately reminded that Softdawn is her mother, and shuffles her paws uncomfortably.

"Right…"

"Is Moonpaw being bullied?"

"No. Not that I know of."

Softdawn purses her lips. "When you were gone, Moonpaw was upset with gaining weight."

"Why?" Despite a few snide comments, Sandpool never cared about her size, she would gladly eat her fill until she's had enough.

"Because Wrenkit teased her about getting fat."

"Wait - Wrenkit?" Sandpool exclaims quietly. "Are we talking about the same Wrenkit - who treats warriors and elders with respect?"

"I know, but if it's true, Wrenkit wouldn't be the first bully to pick on cats behind others backs."

* * *

The pitch black night provides a perfect cover for Tigerclaw and a few of Rascal's rogues. While the rogues find prey to feast on, Tigerclaw had important things to do.

He finds the lingering scent of Streampaw over a nice, big frog. Tigerclaw scoops up four poppy seeds and pours them into the frog's mouth, before burying it again.

 _You'll thank me for opening your eyes, Streampaw._


	92. 92, Runaway

_~ How can it be boy? You're still a runaway - you chase the dreams from heaven above. Where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love. ~_ _ **Runaway, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 92

" **Runaway."**

10/30/17 - 10/31/17 - 11/1/17 - 11/2/17

* * *

 _ **~ Crowpaw ~**_

 _Crowpaw can feel his mentor's green eyes on his back, but_ he keeps his eyes strained on an unsuspecting mink. With a tremendous leap, Crowpaw lands on top of the mink, and bites its neck before it could cry.

Foxfur appears from behind the log with a smile on her approaching apprentice.

"That was a neat catch. But there's prey that are much faster than this mink, I want you to remember that the next time we're out."

Crowpaw nods, following Foxfur back to camp. First thing he sees is Tigerkit and Oatkit playing with Dawnkit and Dapplekit, while Newtkit and Shimmerkit watch on.

Heatherstar rests with Fernblossom, Sorrelcloud and Wishfeather, washing her swollen belly. Heatherstar and Blackhawk expect their second litter in a couple of weeks, and ShadowClan is happy to have more cats to its ranks.

Crowpaw lays his mink in the pile when he sees Ploverwing, Swallowfur, Longfoot and Lichenfall talking very quietly, huddled together. The black tom carefully side steps toward the warriors.

 _It wouldn't hurt to keep up with the latest gossip. At least that's what Frostpool says._

He can hear Swallowfur speaking.

"That border between us and RiverClan stinks of rogues."

"Lichenfall, you were out there all night, did you see anyone?" Longfoot points out.

The brown tabby tom becomes tense in his shoulders.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I think I smelled something underneath the rogue scent, though. I couldn't tell what it was…" Ploverwing glances over to where Crowpaw is standing.

"Crowpaw, it's rude to eavesdrop on other cats' conversation."

The black tom looks at the warriors, hoping his expression is convincingly innocent.

"Oh, I was just daydreaming! My apologies."

Crowpaw dips his head and scurries away.

* * *

 _ **~ Milkpelt ~**_

Milkpelt peels the webs off of Streamlily's flank while Doeleap and Owlflight watch on.

"Maybe this will teach you for thinking you're stronger than a hawk." Owlflight told his niece. Streamlily snorts.

Doeleap inspects the wound in concern.

"I wish you let me go with you. That hawk wouldn't have stood a chance against us."

"You don't fight hawks - at all." Owlflight retorts, looking over Milkpelt's work. Streamlily points her tail to the grey feather sitting on Owlflight's left ear.

"Oh, _yeah!_ _You_ fought a hawk from the mountains - as an apprentice, no less!" Doeleap points out.

Owlflight self consciously rests his front paw on the feather.

"It was an owl, and it was attacking Nightsong - I couldn't do _nothing."_

Milkpelt looks at her mentor. "Nightsong? Wasn't she that black she-cat you had a-."

" _Milkpelt!"_ Owlflight states through gritted teeth. "Why don't you make sure Streamlily's wound isn't infected?"

* * *

 _ **~ Heatherstar ~**_

Next day in the afternoon, Heatherstar left the nursery to stretch her legs. She comes across the territory of the rumored rogue scent, and finds an old, big frog laying in the open.

 _Strange. I'm surprised a fox hasn't scooped this up._

Her hungry belly urges Heatherstar to approach the frog, giving it careful sniff before eating it, piece by piece. Swallowing, Heatherstar licks her lips from the tiny seeds she tasted. Heatherstar pads two fox lengths toward camp when her vision becomes darkened with spots, her legs shaking and failing to support her weight.

 _What's happening…?_

Even her body is refusing to respond to her. The last thing Heatherstar sees is a pair of pale, amber eyes hidden in the brambles.

* * *

 _ **~ Reedfur ~**_

In the few minutes after Heatherstar's tail vanish from view, he couldn't shake off the feeling of unease.

 _She might not like it, but maybe if she had another cat with her…_

Reedfur stands up and follows after his leader, when he hears paws steps right behind him. Doeleap brushes by him. "I can't let you have all the fun."

Reedfur sees the seriousness behind Doeleap's eyes, despite her comment sounding like her usual carefree attitude. Reedfur and Doeleap follow Heatherstar's scent across the dirt path.

Reedfur almost stops at the sight of dark tabby fur and a silvery white rogue looking down on Heatherstar, laying on the ground.

"Stop, Tigerclaw!" Reedfur yowls.

Seeing the ShadowClan leader on the ground - sleeping like it was late in the night, with a dangerous cat and an unknown rogue, Reedfur and Doeleap were on edge with hostility.

"Hello, young cats." Tigerclaw condescendingly purrs. He looks at the rogue tom next to him. "I was just showing my friend, Rascal, our leader. Unfortunately, she looks too tired for introductions."

"Get away from Heatherstar, or else." Doeleap growls.

Rascal glances at Tigerclaw with a snort. "You were right. These cats are so high and mighty about their power."

 _Arrogant! Look who's talking._ Reedfur growls.

"Excuse me? Why don't you come over here and say that?" Doeleap goads.

Rascal snickers and stalks toward Doeleap, Tigerclaw follows more slowly towards Reedfur.

 _Good. If we can keep them from Heatherstar, and maybe make enough noise, we can alert someone and protect Heatherstar and her kits._

"I don't like it when cats talk to me like that." Rascal said. "When That happens, I feel like _teaching_ them how the hierarchy works."

Tigerclaw flicks his tail dismissively. "Do whatever you want to the she-cat. The dark grey tom is _mine."_

Reedfur tenses his muscles when Tigerclaw lunges for him. He can hear Doeleap yowl as he dodges the dark brown tabby's long claw scratches the tip of his ear. Reedfur takes a bite on Tigerclaw's broad shoulder, who retaliates with his claws to Reedfur's white underbelly.

Reedfur winces, using his teeth to tear off Tigerclaw's fur from his shoulder. Reedfur lashes his claws across Tigerclaw's muzzle, Tigerclaw slashes Reedfur's face and knocks him down.

Only then did Reedfur realize how much of an advantage Tigerclaw had over him - a seasoned, power hungry rogue against a young, new warrior like Reedfur, he felt entirely unprepared.

 _I still can't let him do anything to Heatherstar!_

Reedfur stands up and grapples Tigerclaw down, his back hitting the dirt. Reedfur digs his claws into Tigerclaw's soft belly, leaving two scars before Tigerclaw kicks him off.

Rascal runs down the path before stopping, as yowls came closer.

"Tigerclaw, get up! We did enough damage to them - they've got reinforcements coming!"

Tigerclaw sneers in Reedfur's direction. "Just a little heads up. I _will_ get Streampaw before the end of this moon, that's a fact."

Reedfur looks at Doeleap and finds her on the ground with blood near her flank. Reedfur rushes to her side when Poolheart, Bluestorm, Foxfur, Crowpaw and Dewpelt appear.

Foxfur immediately pushes Crowpaw back with her hind leg. "Stay where you are."

Bluestorm looks over Doeleap in horror, Poolheart presses her ear on Doeleap's flank when she groans.

"She's still breathing."

Meanwhile, Dewpelt and Foxfur check on Heatherstar.

"Is she… sleeping?" Dewpelt sniffs.

Soon, Lichenfall, Weedclaw and Milkpelt appear. Milkpelt immediately looks at Doeleap's injuries, Weedclaw pads to Heatherstar when he sees a half-eaten frog with small seeds around it.

"Tigerclaw attacked us." Reedfur told the group.

Poolheart's eyes widen. "He was here?"

"Yes, he had help - a rogue named Rascal did this to Doeleap."

Doeleap coughs. "Don't talk about me like I'm already dead…"

"Stop talking, let Milkpelt help you." Bluestorm urges her. Weedclaw looks over his shoulder.

"I found some seeds near the frog. I think Heatherstar ate them."

Dewpelt grabs the frog and Foxfur holds the seeds in her paw for Milkpelt to see.

"Those are poppy seeds. Why are they inside that frog?"

Lichenfall lashes his tail. "We won't figure it out standing around. Weedclaw, Dewpelt, carry Heatherstar back to camp. Foxfur, Bluestorm and Milkpelt will help Doeleap and Reedfur."

Bluestorm almost took over carrying Doeleap himself, but Milkpelt and Lichenfall help with moving her. Weedclaw and Dewpelt carefully places Heatherstar's sleeping body over Dewpelt's back.

Reedfur tries to resist Foxfur's assistance, but she firmly stands her ground. Reedfur gives up and leans on her shoulder. Crowpaw stares at Reedfur with wide eyes as he follows the patrol back.

* * *

 _ **~ Owlflight ~**_

The word of Tigerclaw's attack strikes fear into his Clanmates, Owlflight continues to stitch up Doeleap's front foreleg. Heatherstar continues to sleep while Blackhawk sits by her nest, shuffling his paws nervously. Reedfur rests on his side as a precaution for his belly wound.

"How are they?" Lichenfall presses.

"Doeleap will need to stay off her front leg for at least three days. And Heatherstar will probably sleep for the rest of the night. I'm more concerned about her unborn kits. Those poppy seeds might harm them if she ingested too many."

"But the Gathering is tonight!" Lichenfall exclaims. "How can we go if our leader is sleeping?"

"Rabbitstep managed." Owlflight replies. "It wouldn't be unusual for a deputy to stand in their leader's place."

Lichenfall didn't look happy with the news. The brown tabby glances at Doeleap before whispering to Owlflight. "You do realize that Tigerclaw won't stop until we give him what he wants."

Owlflight's green eyes narrow. "I don't think Heatherstar will ever give in to someone like him…"

"It's not the leadership I'm talking about. It's Streamlily! That's who he wants!"

Owlflight hisses at him and forcibly moves Lichenfall out of his den and behind it before Doeleap could hear.

"Lichenfall, I understand how traumatic it is for you, to almost lose Doeleap, but sacrificing another cat will not make Tigerclaw back down. Streamlily is only _half_ the portion of what he wants."

Lichenfall growls. "My daughter wouldn't have nearly died had she listened to me and stop getting involved with Streamlily. Rabbitstep and _Swiftstrike_ would still be alive if Tigerclaw hadn't existed!"

Owlflight bristles his tail at the mention of Swiftstrike.

"Streamlily didn't cause their deaths - _Tigerclaw_ did those things! Did you forget about when he was exiled, and she turned her back on him? Streamlily is a loyal ShadowClan warrior - who works twice as hard as any other cat here!"

Lichenfall stubbornly glares at Owlflight. "She's a threat to our survival so long as Tigerclaw knows she's here. No, I won't sit by and wait for someone else to die."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm hoping that Olivestar's request still stands." Lichenfall said, ignoring the dismay on Owlflight's face. "We will give her one of Otterheart's kits alright. We'll give Streamlily to RiverClan."

"You-! You can't just-!"

" _I'm_ the deputy. _You're_ the medicine cat." Lichenfall reminds him, coldly. "I get to decide what happens so long as Heatherstar isn't around to decide - and Streamlily is _leaving."_

Owlflight bares his teeth in a furious snarl.

"I won't agree to it! This is just you finding revenge for what happened to Quailheart. Your selfish decision won't go without consequences, Lichenfall - you will only divide us even more!"

* * *

 _ **~ Streamlily ~**_

She wanted to see them both, Reedfur and Doeleap. Streamlily waits by the medicine cat den after Lichenfall leaves and organizes a strange number of cats on patrols, he even sent out Blackhawk to distract him. Streamlily feels anger directed toward Tigerclaw. She can see the looks Lichenfall, Adderclaw and Mudtail send her way.

She will be blamed for everything Tigerclaw will do to ShadowClan.

 _Why can't he just die off?_

"Cats of ShadowClan! Meet me for an important meeting!"

Lichenfall waits as the surprised cats pad towards him.

"As you know, three cats were harmed by Tigerclaw and a rogue named Rascal. Those three cats are Reedfur and Doeleap, and Heatherstar, but Owlflight is confident that she will wake up after tonight's Gathering."

"What about Heatherstar's kits?" Swallowfur calls out.

"We won't know if they survived the ordeal." Lichenfall replies. Then the fur on his back bristles. "It's certainly obvious that Tigerclaw will keep trying to destroy us and our way of life, but ShadowClan is not going to be pushed around."

The majority of ShadowClan warriors meow in agreement, and Lichenfall waits for the cheers to die down.

"Which is why I've made a decision on how to get rid of this problem for good. We will take up Olivestar's offer, and give her _Streamlily_ as promised."

The white she-cat blinks in horror as her heart races and pounds against her chest.

"Olivestar wanted Otterheart's kits, and Streamlily should be enough to make her keep quiet. I propose that we do it during the Gathering - I will talk to Olivestar myself. Besides, Tigerclaw is obsessed with her, so the quicker we can be rid of her, the better our chances of warding off Tigerclaw will be."

Fernblossom springs on her paws with burning green eyes, Foxfur yowls in protest with Chestnutfur. Owlflight immediately pokes his head out and gives Lichenfall a seething glare.

What truly has Streamlily feeling threatened is that the majority of her Clanmates were _nodding_ and _agreeing_ with Lichenfall's idea. Some cats like Foxfur, Swallowfur, and Mallowfrost and Juniperheart vehemently disagree.

"We can't send Streamlily away!" Mallowfrost cries out. "She's just as important as any of us! Heatherstar would _never_ allow that!"

"Heatherstar isn't able to make the decision, so I have to make the tough decisions for her."

" _Tough!"_ Owlflight scoffs. "You're not exactly upset about the idea! You're just doing this to fulfill your own vendetta against Streamlily!"

"I specifically remember that medicine cats stay out of warrior disputes."

Lichenfall smirks seeing the anger on Owlflight's face. As much as he wanted to, Owlflight can't break his vows as a medicine cat, and to Lichenfall, he can do whatever he wants.

"Will this work?" Thornstripe asks quietly.

"We must trust in StarClan to make it work." Lichenfall replies.

Streamlily snarls, catching Lichenfall's gaze in which turns cold.

"I'm allowing a vote. Anyone who agrees with me, sit on the left, those who don't, sit on the right. We must be on time for the Gathering, so this will be a _final_ vote."

Streamlily looks at her Clanmates as they exchange glances. Patchflower, Tawnymoon and Leafshade move to the left, as did Dusktail and Weedclaw. Mallowfrost defiantly strides toward the right, giving Streamlily a comforting lick to her forehead. Fernblossom follows behind, nuzzling Streamlily, Chestnutfur nudges Streamlily's shoulder before sitting next to her.

Swallowfur slowly pads to the right while Foxfur follows along with Juniperheart.

 _Five against five…_ Streamlily feels her forelegs shaking in anxiety.

To Streamlily's surprise, and shock, Bluestorm pads to the left with Mudtail and Adderclaw.

 _That's eight._

Then, Poolheart, Vinewhisker, Thornstripe go to the left - even Flowerpetal follows after them. Owlflight pads to the right - throwing Lichenfall a cocky glare before sitting down.

Twelve verses six, Streamlily feels as though she's having a heart palpitation. She's putting her hope in her Clanmates, and half of them want her gone. Cloudfire makes seven when approaching the right side.

Longfoot follows the white tom to the right when Lichenfall calls out.

"Keep in mind that Tigerclaw is going after cats who are also close to Streamlily. Like _Milkpelt_ , for example."

Longfoot stops in his tracks, looking at Streamlily. He slowly turns around and heads to the right, making it thirteen cats. Streamlily realizes something wasn't right.

She couldn't find her parents or Fuzzystorm. Featherwing, Mosscloud, Shrewnose weren't there… not even Blackhawk or Ploverwing.

 _Oh, no… Lichenfall sent them out on patrol! That's why he did that first before starting this!_

Putting out the cats who genuinely care for Streamlily certainly puts things in Lichenfall's favor. Though, she is filled with gratitude for the cats who actually want her to stay.

She sees Crowpaw looking between the crowds with Milkpelt watching in sadness. Crowpaw catches Streamlily's eye.

"Hey, what kind of ShadowClan cat are you?!" Mudtail yowls. Crowpaw snorts, and pads to the right, meeting his cousin and Foxfur on the side. Streamlily catches the dark grey fur of Dewpelt as he takes a spot near Swallowfur.

She thought Dewpelt would've been the first cat to vote her gone, but his sudden support is a surprise that made her rethink her opinion of him. She looks at the amount of cats, with a plummeting heart.

Thirteen against nine. Thirteen cats agree with Lichenfall's plan.

The brown tabby nods in satisfaction until he sees Milkpelt.

"You realize your mentor chose to be apart of this."

Milkpelt gives Streamlily a long look, one full of support and kindness. Lichenfall sees her reaction and snorts.

"Thirteen and ten. It's decided, Streamlily is no longer a ShadowClan warrior, and will be sent to RiverClan tonight."

The two halves slowly merge together while Streamlily is frozen in place.

" _Good riddance!"_ Leafshade crows in the back.

Swallowfur gives Tawnymoon a hollow stare before padding away, leaving the dark grey tabby she-cat with dismay.

"How can you agree with this?" Milkpelt hisses to Longfoot.

"You saw what Streamlily did to Mudtail. I… I thought I was protecting you…"

"How _dare_ you? I thought you knew me better than that!"

Streamlily turns away and retreats to the medicine cat den, when Doeleap wakes up and sees Streamlily's distress.

"What's wrong?"

Streamlily only presses herself close to Doeleap's nest as Owlflight and Milkpelt re enter the den.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Reedfur demands.

"Lichenfall convinced the Clan to throw Streamlily out - and send her to RiverClan." Owlflight growls, slamming the pile of nettle with his paw, pricking his paw pad.

"What?" Doeleap whispers. "He can't do that! Where's Otterheart and Smokeclaw?"

"Lichenfall _conveniently_ sent them on patrol, along with some more who would stand up for her."

Doeleap lashes her tail. "That is so…! I would have yelled at him until his ears fell off!... But, didn't Bluestorm stand up for you?"

Streamlily didn't respond. Milkpelt shakes her head. Doeleap is silent, until a burning emotion appears in her amber eyes. Anger.

" _Bluestorm!"_ Doeleap stands up and charges out the den - minding her stitched front leg. Streamlily looks at the sleeping form of Heatherstar, wishing she had risen from her slumber and stopped this from happening.

Streamlily knew Lichenfall will force her to go. So long as she couldn't speak, she had no choice. Still, a small voice speaks to her ears.

" _Maybe this happened for a reason. ShadowClan will always find excuses to blame you. You might never find a mate or have kits here. But, you might have a better chance of having a future in RiverClan."_

But Streamlily was kidding herself. She will be torn from her parents, her brothers, and two of her best friends all in the same night. Come the next morning, she will be a RiverClan cat, in a new Clan where her voice will be truly silent.

* * *

 **Poor girl! She just can't seem to catch a break! But who knows? Maybe going to RiverClan might be what she needs as a fresh start. She might even find new friends who will stand up for her like Doeleap and Milkpelt do.**

 **But, oh, Lichenfall** _ **really**_ **abused his power this time. I'd hate to be him when Heatherstar wakes up.**

 **And I hate to be in his paws with an author who likes bringing karma into the mix. ;) ~ Kyubi**


	93. 93, Could It Be You?

_~ Could it be you - or do I lose my way? I'm here but colorblind. Could it be you - or do I break away, so leave the past behind? I only wanna feel the sunlight, stop the fight and see it in your eyes. Wish I just knew what I should do, could it be you? Somebody tell me if it's true - I don't have a clue. Could it be you?_ _ **Could It Be You, by Cascada**_

* * *

Chapter 93

" **Could It Be You?"**

11/2/17 - 11/3/17 - 11/5/17 - 11/6/17 - 11/7/17 - 11/8/17 - 11/9/17 - 11/11/17 - 11/12/17

* * *

 _ **~ ThunderClan ~**_

 _Cloudypatch isn't all that upset about being left behind. Littlestar_ nuzzles Nightsong as the black she-cat stays behind, expecting kits with Ripplefeather. Petalbreeze also stays behind, expecting kits with Raccoontail.

 _I think the camp will be overrun with cats by the next sun-rotation._

The cats chosen to go were: Eaglewing, Breezefall, Windstorm, Emberheart, Hollyflame, Morningfire, Acornfall, Driftcloud, Ripplefeather, Thistlefang, Rainpaw, Alderpaw, Twigpaw, Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Mistypaw.

The others were left to guard the camp. Once he couldn't see his Clanmates anymore, Cloudypatch feels a shove to his shoulder, he glares at Flashpad. "Excuse _you."_

Flashpad ignores him and pads out the thorn barrier. Cloudypatch shakes his fur and ignores his annoyance with the grey tom.

* * *

 _ **~ WindClan ~**_

"I can't wait!" Slatepaw said to Puddlepaw and Moonpaw. "Just watch, I'm gonna knock a fat, RiverClan slob off his paws…"

"No!" Harepounce exclaims. "I told you once and I'll tell you again, the Gathering is a place to call truce - we don't fight or cause trouble. We're there to share news and make friends."

"But what if _they_ hit me?" Slatepaw demands.

"Walk away. That's the best you can do."

Slatepaw groans as Harepounce moves him along. Puddlepaw looks at Raventalon.

"Can we really make friends with the other Clan cats?"

"Traditionally. Just don't make a habit of telling them our secrets, especially ThunderClan, they might stick their noses in our business."

Sandpool rolls her eyes and turns around, Raventalon catches her and silently curses himself. Sandpool gives Moonpaw a big eagle while she has a rabbit. Moonpaw nibbles the wing.

"Either you eat that while it's fresh or I'll make you."

Sandpool's tone of voice startles Moonpaw. The silvery grey she-cat takes big bites of the eagle until she's full. Moonpaw glances at Sandpool's wide body with a shiver.

"Yes, I'm _fat._ You don't have to stare."

Moonpaw bites her lip. "Wrenkit said I'm fat…"

"Where?" Sandpool looks over Moonpaw's slender, sleek build. "You're more on the scrawny side to me."

"But she-."

"Wrenkit is rotten." Sandpool said. "She's probably jealous of you and wanted to mess with your head."

Moonpaw snorts ruefully. "Well, it worked."

Sandpool rests her tail over Moonpaw's shoulders for comfort. Brackenstar's yowl signaled for them to depart.

* * *

 _ **~ RiverClan ~**_

Robinpaw looks at the stream below the tree-bridge while trailing after Pebblestep.

"I don't get it. If we can swim, why do we need to use the bridge for anything?"

"We can't predict how the river will be, it's best to be safe." Pebblestep replies.

Robinpaw doubts it, since Stonetail said he swam across the water instead of using the tree-bridge like the others. The RiverClan cats were the first to arrive on the island. Shadepaw looks around the area, her amber eyes noticeable in the dark.

"Are we first?" She asks Olivestar.

"Obviously. The others better not have overslept." Olivestar snickers at the thought before looking at Shadepaw. "Remember what I told you."

The brown tabby she-cat pads to the leader's tree, Lilacpaw flicks her tail to Olivestar.

"What's gotten under her fur?"

Shadepaw dismissively shrugs her shoulders, Robinpaw flattens his ears.

"Is she pushing you around?"

"N-No!" Shadepaw says, a bit too quickly. "I mean, she's our leader, so she has to be tough on me."

Robinpaw didn't detect any certainty in his sister's voice. His claws were itching to come out, when his Clanmates call out.

" _WindClan is here!"_

* * *

 _ **~ WindClan ~**_

Puddlepaw almost lost her balance, her head spinning from the strong smell of fish - obviously RiverClan scent, according to Raventalon: RiverClan live and breath in fish more than any cat by the lake.

Hailpaw brushes up to her.

"My stomach doesn't feel too good. I might have to see Softdawn if this keeps up."

"Let's just ignore it." Puddlepaw suggests. Her blue eyes fall on a silver and white tabby, and two dark brown tabby toms - who look about their age.

"Let's talk to those two cats."

Hailpaw swallows, almost looking sick. Puddlepaw places her front paw on her brother's forehead. "It's all in your head."

* * *

 _ **~ RiverClan ~**_

"Hi there."

Lilacpaw, Grasspaw and Heronpaw turn to see a mottled, dark brown she-cat and her companion, a blue-grey tom whose dark blue eyes seems glazed over.

"Uh, is he sick?" Heronpaw asks, pointing at the blue tom.

The dark brown she-cat shakes her head. "Oh, you'll have to forgive my brother. He has a very sensitive sense of smell."

Lilacpaw blinks. _Is she saying… we stink?!_

"So, we stink?"

"I'm sure they don't mean it." Grasspaw quickly interjects. He looks at the two apprentices. "M-My name is Grasspaw. And the silver tabby is one of my sisters, Lilacpaw, and our denmate, Heronpaw."

The blue-gray tom's eyes clear up a little. "I'm Hailpaw, and this is my sister, Puddlepaw."

"Which Clan are you from?" Heronpaw asks the two siblings.

"WindClan." Puddlepaw said proudly. "We already know which Clan you guys are from."

"Oh, really?" Lilacpaw is no longer irked by the earlier comment. "Suppose we're from ThunderClan? We could be ThunderClan cats who just happen to like the taste of fish."

" _ThunderClan is here!"_

The five apprentices look at the tree-bridge to see the forest cats pouring into the mix. Puddlepaw smirks at Lilacpaw, who curls her tail sheepishly.

* * *

 _ **~ ShadowClan ~**_

It took a while longer for them to leave the camp. Streamlily put up an awful fight when Adderclaw and Mudtail tried to force her out the medicine cat den. Streamlily felt no reason to not hold her frustration back, especially towards her bullies.

Eventually, Doeleap stepped in as Streamlily's "guard", and wanted to go to the Gathering despite her injuries. When the patrolling cats returned and were informed of the changes, they were outraged.

Otterheart cried out her anger and sadness and comforted Streamlily. Smokeclaw is beside himself with anger, having to excuse himself to leave before he did something he would regret. Shrewnose wasn't very subtle - freely expressing his frustration with Lichenfall through words, and hoping Heatherstar will replace him for it.

Blackhawk was infuriated with the results.

"Getting rid of one cat won't fix the damage. It certainly won't decide the fate of our kits. Heatherstar won't tolerate this one bit."

Now, Streamlily lags behind, looking at the pine trees in the distance, knowing that she won't go back.

"I'm sorry." Doeleap whispers to her, for what feels like the thousandth time. Streamlily heard Doeleap in a heated argument with Bluestorm. Bluestorm claims that Streamlily _could have_ planted the frog for Tigerclaw to plant the poppy seeds, and that he thought that Streamlily was a danger so long as she was around Doeleap.

' _No. I'm sorry for what happened between you and… Bluestorm.'_

Doeleap snorts. "Don't be. I actually thought he knew me better, but he's just like my dad and my brothers."

"Streamlily. This _shouldn't_ have to happen. It's not like it will make everything go back to the way it was, it's certainly won't bring back Quailheart… And now, I'm losing my best friend just because he's too stubborn to see reason."

Streamlily touches Doeleap's ear with her nose. _'Thank you for being my friend. You're the strongest she-cat I know besides my mother.'_

Doeleap blinks. "Me? I should be saying this to _you._ Everyone treats you like a burden and lowly kittypet since you became an apprentice, and you still showed your loyalty to ShadowClan when you could have left on your own or with Tigerclaw. You're the strongest she-cat I know, I'm just the sidekick."

Streamlily smiles despite her tears, and the island approaching her view.

' _You'll always be_ my _sidekick.'_

Doeleap purrs. "You're going to find another sidekick to fill in my paws. Just you wait."

* * *

 _ **~ ThunderClan ~**_

Thistlefang almost thought ShadowClan wouldn't arrive. They move by, some were exchanging glances in a secret understanding and others in annoyance.

 _ShadowClan will always look sneaky when they do that._

Thistlefang sometimes forgets about his heritage, his mother, Daisyleaf, being born in ShadowClan before she was expecting him and his littermates. He's half-ShadowClan and half-WindClan, but he feels like a pure blooded ThunderClan, and couldn't imagine a life in ShadowClan.

He turns to leave when he sees a familiar light grey pelt.

"Hi, Featherwing!"

Featherwing pauses when he calls her name, and the ShadowClan cats glare at her, daring her to move. She looks at them coolly. "This is a truce, nothing more."

Her new Clanmates cast their lingering glare on her before turning away.

 _Still calculating, as always._ He mused, watching Featherwing pad to him.

"It's good to see you again. It feels strange not seeing you everyday." Thistlefang says.

Featherwing sweeps her tail. "It's an… adjustment, but I manage to cope."

Thistlefang notices her tired eyes. "Is ShadowClan treating you well? I don't see Heatherstar not making you feel welcome…"

"No, no! Heatherstar was nothing but open to me and Crowpaw. ShadowClan itself needs to get used to the changes. Plus, Swiftstrike's kin are always kind to me and Crowpaw."

"You say Crow- _paw_ , I'll take a wild guess and say he's an apprentice."

Featherwing smiles proudly. "He most certainly is. He's here with his mentor, but he probably went off to meet some cats his age. But enough about me, how is Snowpelt and Petalbreeze? Did Berryheart mention anyone special in his life?"

"Berryheart might have. He's been spending time with Sageleaf when nobody is paying attention, but you know he's…"

"Socially awkward?" Featherwing put in.

"Yup." Thistlefang chuckles. "As for Snowpelt…"

The dark brown tabby radiates with pride. "We had kits a couple moons ago. You have two nieces named Blizzardkit and Frostkit."

Featherwing's light blue eyes widen.

"That's wonderful! I wish I could see them."

"And Petalbreeze is having kits, too."

"... Our Petalbreeze? Dark green eyes, and a light colored tortoiseshell coat?"

Thistlefang nods. "The very one. She and Raccoontail are starting a family."

Featherwing huffs, humorously. "The moment I leave, my littermates are having families of their own. Tell Snowpelt to show me my nieces when they become apprentices."

"Will do." Thistlefang watches Featherwing pad towards ShadowClan, he turns to return to his Clan and is face-to-face with Beechclaw.

* * *

 _ **~ RiverClan ~**_

Thistlefang stares at Beechclaw apprehensively.

"I heard you and Snowpelt have kits now."

"Yes, we do." Thistlefang replies, tension is evident in his voice.

Beechclaw purrs. "Congratulations."

Thistlefang sees no envy in Beechclaw's answer, or any hostility like the last Gathering where it lingered just a tiny bit. His broad shoulders relax before the RiverClan tom.

"Their two she-kits, Blizzardkit and Frostkit."

"I'm sure their very lovely cats like their mother, platonically speaking. And who knows? Maybe my own kits will become friends with them."

"You're a father now?"

Beechclaw nods. "Carpstream and I have two sons and one daughter. I also have an apprentice with me, Grasspaw."

Thistlefang tilts his head. "Isn't he Daisypelt's son? I'm surprised you're taking it well."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I heard Daisypelt might have been obsessed with you when you were an apprentice."

Beechclaw's fur turns cold at the reminder, he keeps his face neutral in front of Thistlefang.

"I'm sure she's grown out of it. She wouldn't continue to stalk me and use Grasspaw as an excuse."

 _I hope._

* * *

 _ **~ ShadowClan ~**_

Streamlily couldn't ignore Lichenfall quietly talking to Olivestar, and the shrewd glances Olivestar is giving her.

Otterheart slips beside her with her tail on Streamlily's shoulders.

"Don't let her intimidate you, otherwise the others will pick up on it."

Otterheart makes Streamlily look at her.

"I know I told you I had it rough when I was a RiverClan warrior, but, hopefully, things have changed since I left. Streamlily, I'm praying to StarClan that you have RiverClan to call home. It hurts me and your father to watch cats treat you so horribly and it will hurt me even more if RiverClan hasn't learned anything from their mistakes.

"You will serve RiverClan loyally as you did with ShadowClan, but it won't give anyone an excuse to be nasty towards you. Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself. You may be unable to speak, but actions speak louder than words."

* * *

 _ **~ WindClan ~**_

Sharppaw had been talking to a ShadowClan apprentice named Crowpaw until they decided to meet the new ThunderClan apprentices. Sharppaw sees a pale grey tom and a dark brown tabby tom.

Crowpaw suddenly stops in place when he and the dark tabby tom lock eyes together. The pale grey tom blinks in surprise.

"Oh, Crowpaw! It's me, Bumblepaw, remember?"

Crowpaw nods, trying to steer clear of the dark brown tabby's glare. Sharppaw senses the tension and coughs, getting the tabby's attention.

"My name is Sharppaw, I'm from WindClan."

"... I'm Alderpaw, of course Crowpaw knows who we are." Alderpaw glares pointedly at Crowpaw before leaving in the crowd of ThunderClan cats.

Sharppaw looks at the two remaining toms.

"Did I miss something?"

Crowpaw growls. "Remember when I said that my mother was in ThunderClan first?"

Sharppaw slowly nods in understanding. Bumblepaw decides to speak up again.

"Alderpaw's just tired. Emberheart was drilling him in mock fights all day."

Sharppaw sighs. "She sounds like _my_ mentor! Gorsewing made me run laps around our territory three times - my paws are still sore!"

"Aren't WindClan cats fast anyway?" Crowpaw comments, Alderpaw's hostility fading from his mind.

"That's a stereotype!" Sharppaw protests. "I haven't even caught a rabbit, yet!"

* * *

 _ **~ ThunderClan ~**_

Eaglewing flicks her ear when she hears Breezefall sneeze, Honeyfur flattens her ears.

"You keep sneezing… Are you sure you're not getting whitecough?"

Breezefall sniffs, shaking his head.

"Ugh. I can't stand Newleaf - all the pollen is making my eyes water."

Eaglewing wanted to call him out, but she admits that the lingering pollen is affecting some cats. Although it passed, Breezefall is still sniffling.

Eaglewing sees a pale gold fur and a dark ginger fur pushing through the knot of ThunderClan and WindClan cats.

"Tansypaw! Scorchpaw!" Eaglewing is excited to see Scorchpaw again. The dark ginger tom is bigger, an oddity for a WindClan cat - which usually has a skinny and small build. His muscles were noticeable under his flame colored pelt.

"Scorchpaw? Who is that? My name is Scorchblaze, thank you."

Breezefall's blue eyes gleam with surprise.

"You're a warrior already? Does that mean your littermates are warriors, too?"

Scorchblaze nods. "You should know them as Vixenleap, Runningfoot and Jayflight."

Honeyfur turns her attention to the pale gold she-cat.

"And you're Tansypaw, right?"

"I'm a warrior now. My name is Tansyshine."

"Her littermates are warriors now, too." Scorchblaze said.

Eaglewing puffs her white chest. " _We're_ warriors now, too. You can call us Breezefall and Eaglewing."

"So he named you after Thrushwing?"

Eaglewing bristles her fur seeing a familiar black tom steps out from behind Scorchblaze. Honeyfur narrows her green eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to be following us all night, Ravenpaw."

The black tom narrows his eyes. "It's Raventalon, rabbit brain."

Tansyshine looks at Raventalon with a strange gleam in her dark green eyes.

"Shouldn't you look for Puddlepaw?"

"Can't find her."

"Oh, Mothspots said she just saw her chatting with some RiverClan apprentices. Moonpaw should be with her, too, so…"

Raventalon stares at Tansyshine before he quickly turns away.

"I hope you're telling the truth."

The black tom vanishes in the crowd. Honeyfur gives Tansyshine a wide grin.

"When did you train him so well?"

Scorchblaze snorts humorously. "Not us. You should ask Sandpool that question."

* * *

 _ **~ ShadowClan ~**_

After her talk with her mother, Streamlily is continuously pushed back by the cats who voted her out, further and further towards the RiverClan cats. She sees a silvery grey she-cat holding her breath along with a darker brown tabby she-cat, who is also holding her breath, with several other apprentices watching.

Even Crowpaw is eagerly waiting for the winner, his blue eyes shining with excitement. Streamlily feels her heart ache from watching Crowpaw and the RiverClan apprentices.

 _I won't see Crowpaw become a warrior. I won't see my other two cousins become apprentices, or talk to Doeleap or Milkpelt. Those RiverClan cats will be my Clanmates from now on until StarClan calls for me…_

Streamlily catches the blue eyes of Olivestar as she approaches the leader's tree; her eyes were scrutinizing Streamlily before turning away.

 _You wanted my brothers, not me, and I never wanted you. We both have something in common._

One of the two apprentices in front of Streamlily gasps for air.

"Moonpaw wins!" Crowpaw exclaims. The darker brown tabby stomps her paw.

"No way! Olivestar made me practice that for _hours!"_

" _All cats gather around the leader's tree! The Gathering is about to begin!"_

Streamlily's heart slams against her chest as she sees the ShadowClan cats return to each other and RiverClan cats doing the same. Streamlily remains in the middle, numb to the stares of her… _former_ Clanmates.

* * *

 _ **~ WindClan ~**_

Moonpaw waves her tail haughtily when she pads to Sandpool.

"I just beat Shadepaw in holding my breath. She's a RiverClan cat and _she_ couldn't hold her breath!"

Sandpool pats her tail tip on Moonpaw's spine.

"Tone it down a bit. The leaders are speaking - so we have to listen."

Brackenstar, who started the announcement, stands on the branch.

"WindClan continues to grow as we have new warriors with us tonight. Runningfoot, Vixenleap, Scorchblaze and Jayflight. We also have Wolfclaw, Sandpool, Tansyshine, Mothspots, Fallowcloud and Mottleclaw. As well as new apprentices, Puddlepaw, Sharppaw, Slatepaw, Hailpaw and Moonpaw."

The three other Clans chant their names.

"Goldentail, Twistedfoot, Talonfang, and Frogskip have retired as elders. Hazelheart, our medicine cat, has retired as well, leaving her apprentice, Softdawn, as our sole medicine cat."

" _Softdawn! Softdawn!"_

Spiderdusk cheers loudest for his sister as well as Cricketleap, Pricklefrost of ThunderClan also cheers from the front of the crowd. Sandpool sees Softdawn smiling at the crowd, before landing her green gaze on Sandpool.

The stout, light brown she-cat quickly averts her eyes, unsure of how to respond.

"That is all WindClan has to report."

Brackenstar steps back, and Littlestar pads forward and looks down below.

"ThunderClan is also thriving this Greenleaf. We have new warriors in our ranks: Eaglewing, Breezefall, Cloudypatch, Lightningstrike, and Honeyfur. Cloudypatch and Lightningstrike are currently guarding the camp, so they could not join us tonight."

" _Eaglewing! Breezefall! Cloudypatch! Lightningstrike! Honeyfur!"_

"We have new apprentices here tonight as well. Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Alderpaw, Mistypaw, Rainpaw and Twigpaw. We have new queens, with Snowpelt who has delivered her first litter of two she-kits, Blizzardkit and Frostkit, with Thistlefang as their father. Nightsong and Petalbreeze are in the nursery, awaiting their first litter of kits, with Nightsong expecting Ripplefeather's kits and Petalbreeze expecting Raccoontail's kits."

"We also found and killed a fox last moon, who has killed Cherrystem's newborn kits. Cherrystem is alive and well, but grieving for her kits. I would advise anyone to be alert if this fox has others accompanying it. That is all ThunderClan has to report."

* * *

Streamlily suppresses a growl watching Lichenfall take his place on the leader's tree, much to the discomfort of others.

"Heatherstar was set up for an attack by Tigerclaw on our territory with a rogue named Rascal. Luckily, Reedfur and Doeleap were able to chase them off before they could harm her. I'm standing in for Heatherstar, but she will be in the next Gathering after she's had her second litter of kits. ShadowClan has one apprentice with us, Crowpaw."

" _Crowpaw! Crowpaw!"_

ShadowClan is cheering half heartedly and quietly, while the others cheer loudly for the black tom. Crowpaw is irked by his Clanmates, but holds his chin up defiantly.

"Wishfeather has become a mother of two kits, Newtkit and Shimmerkit. ShadowClan is still a strong, proud Clan. That is all we have to report."

Lichenfall pushes past Olivestar as she takes his place.

"RiverClan continues to grow. We have new apprentices with us tonight, in the form of Grasspaw, Robinpaw, Shadepaw, Lilacpaw, Swanpaw, Heronpaw and Shellpaw. Carpstream has moved into the nursery and has kitted. Their names are Wavekit, Perchkit and Storkkit, and their father is Beechclaw. She is also nursing two kits, Oakkit and Elmkit, who are the kits of Heavyclaw, their mother is unknown."

Streamlily's heart aches again when Olivestar says, "That is all RiverClan has to report."

* * *

 _ **~ RiverClan ~**_

The ShadowClan cats were quick to leave the island. Smokeclaw purposely slackens his pace with Otterheart and Fuzzystorm. He nuzzles Streamlily's head, Otterheart and Fuzzystorm brush their muzzles on either side of Streamlily's cheek.

"Smokeclaw, Otterheart! Stop wasting our time!" Lichenfall yowls. The ShadowClan deputy gives Streamlily a look of defiant triumph as her kin reluctantly pulls away.

"Carpstream and Daisypelt will look after you." Otterheart whispers to her daughter.

Fuzzystorm whispers goodbye before following Smokeclaw and Otterheart, and Lichenfall removes his triumphant glare and pads into the dark. Streamlily feels a rough push on her shoulder. Bouncestep is leering at her.

"Don't linger on them. You're supposed to be _RiverClan_ now."

Olivestar ignores the two and looks at her Clan.

"RiverClan, we're leaving!"

Olivestar narrows her eyes on Streamlily before padding away. The half of RiverClan look down on her, pushing her aside and sometimes stomping on her paw. Streamlily growls and follows her "new Clan".

* * *

Streamlily comes across the stream of RiverClan's territory. Skyflower, Toadheart, Goosetalon and Minnownose swim through. Streamlily carefully plunges in the water, paddling forward to the shore - where her lingering "Clanmates" stare at her in surprise as she pulls herself out.

"Where did you learn how to swim?" Skyflower asks, almost accusingly.

' _My mother taught me how…'_ Streamlily trails off when the RiverClan warriors continue to stare, until Goosetalon snorts. "Don't bother with this one. She's the broken cat, remember? You won't hear anything from her."

Streamlily bristles her fur with anger as they turn away, dismissing her existence. The white she-cat enters the camp, seeing the warriors enter a mossy entrance.

"That is the warriors den."

Streamlily looks at a silver she-cat, she recognizes her as Silversnow. The RiverClan deputy who killed Quailheart - and made Lichenfall hate her!

 _It was an accident._ She told herself, averting her gaze from Silversnow.

"I'll try and convince Olivestar to let you sleep in. You could use sleep to adjust to your… changes."

Though Silversnow's voice was comforting as a mother, Streamlily only winces in reminder of Otterheart. Streamlily nods, approaching the warriors den. She pokes her head inside, and several colored eyes glare daggers into her.

Streamlily chooses an empty nest in the far left, turning her back on the glares. She feels tears dampening her muzzle and nest, rueing the day Lichenfall became deputy and for ever being connected to Tigerclaw.

* * *

Early morning sunlight stirs Streamlily awake. She lifts her head, watching Brindleclaw, Curlyfur, Bramblefrost and Bouncestep pad out. Bramblefrost catches her gaze and narrows her green eyes before turning her back on her, her tail flicking.

 _I was hoping this was a nightmare._

Streamlily blinks, feeling dry lines in her eyes. She rests her head on the nest, thankful for Silversnow's suggestion.

 _Is Mom crying again? I bet Lichenfall is pleased to have me gone… I bet they're glad to have me gone - the biggest shame of ShadowClan is finally out of their fur._

Streamlily's melancholy is broken by a head's shadow covering her face. A dark grey she-cat's green eyes peer down on her.

"Is this what you're going to do? Just sit there like a lump on a log?"

Streamlily sinks her head further into her paws, but the she-cat continues.

"Nobody is going to get off your back while you're given special treatment."

The she-cat bites into Streamlily's scruff, yanking her up. Streamlily growls at the stranger with her pent up frustration pouring out.

" _That's_ more like it. You won't get what you want by sulking around for the rest of your life."

' _How dare you?! You'll never know how it feels to be torn from your family!'_

Streamlily found her efforts fruitless seeing the dark grey she-cat's blank face.

"I… I will know how it feels if my littermates were taken from me."

Streamlily blinks. _'You… you were reading my lips?'_

"Yeah, but, I only got the part about being taken from my family." The she-cat flicks her tail. "I'll never know if it was my parents, but littermates? Yeah."

The she-cat briefly brushes her tail on Streamlily's shoulder.

" _Anyway._ My name is Lakemist."

* * *

Carpstream grooms Perchkit's fur coat into a clean, bright ginger color - despite his squirming.

"Stop fighting, I'm almost done." She said to her son. Wavekit, Elmkit, Oakkit and Storkkit were huddled together, whispering quietly that made Carpstream suspicious.

"What is so interesting over there?" Carpstream calls to the kits.

The kits look at each other, and Oakkit spoke up first.

"It's that weird cat."

"She smells _yucky!"_ Wavekit chimes in. Carpstream looks in Streamlily's direction as Lakemist leads her around the camp, the white she-cat's light blue eyes were aimlessly scanning the clearing with a distant, hollow gaze.

"Bouncestep said she's broken, because she never talks. Is that true?" Storkkit asks his mother.

"Of course not." Carpstream replies in a scolding tone. "Didn't I tell you kits not to listen to rumors and gossip? It's very rude to talk bad about others."

"But… she's a stranger!" Perchkit exclaims.

"She won't be if you try and get to know her." Carpstream insists, watching Lakemist lead Streamlily through the reed bed.

* * *

Streamlily and Lakemist approach the edge of the lake, looking over the Gathering Island when the morning patrol were returning from the Greenleaf Twolegplace. The lead patroller, Willowfall, first notices Lakemist.

"What are you doing wandering around?" Willowfall's yellow gaze falls on Streamlily accusingly. "I hope you're not wasting time…"

Lakemist flicks her tail. "Silversnow thought it would be a good idea to show Streamlily her territory."

"She should have done it on her own." A yellow and white splotched she-cat sniffs. "I'm sure her _mother_ told her plenty of stories about us."

"Well, I'm here, so, I'm going to keep showing her around." Lakemist replies.

Willowfall huffs. "Be sure to come back before sunhigh."

Streamlily meets the condescending looks of the patrol with a defiant glare. Lakemist rolls her eyes and briefly touches her tail tip to Streamlily's shoulder.

"Don't pay attention to Willowfall or Frecklespots, they have a habit of looking down on cats."

 _Frecklespots!_ Streamlily stares at the yellow and white she-cat's back as she disappears behind the reeds. Frecklespots, her aunt. Of course.

Streamlily inwardly shudders. If her own aunt wouldn't defend her, then maybe Otterheart was wrong about RiverClan changing their attitude.

Lakemist turns her back and lays flat on her stomach, hissing to Streamlily.

"Hey, look at this…"

The white she-cat sits down, laying down, and peers over the edge to see a flash of silver in the water. Lakemist places her front paw near the edge, giving Streamlily a look, saying _"watch how I do it."_

The dark grey and white she-cat remains perfectly still. The silver light moves down toward the edge - Lakemist slashes the water, and a trout comes flying out onto the grass before Lakemist quickly bites the trout on its gills, stopping the thrashing.

Lakemist stands over the trout with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"I bet you've never seen _that_ before, huh?"

Streamlily snorts humorously. _'Guess again.'_

Lakemist blinks. "Wait. Otterheart taught you how to fish, didn't she?"

Streamlily nods, and Lakemist bows her head and her tail goes limp, in mock sadness. "So much for being awesome…"

Lakemist straightens her posture. "Fine, then! Let me see _you_ catch something."

Streamlily forms a knowing smile.

* * *

"So how was your rendezvous with Skyflower?"

Troutface grunts, glaring at Goosetalon. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you? That's _my_ business."

"Cats are saying that Heavyclaw smacked you around after you met with her." Goosetalon said.

Troutface's fur prickles in reminder of the encounter, but refuses to look in Goosetalon's way. The reeds sway, giving room for Lakemist and Streamlily to pad into camp. Lakemist carries a trout while Streamlily is holding a salmon.

The two she-cats drop their kill, Streamlily gags at the taste of fish, making Lakemist poke her nose with her front paw. "You'll get used to the taste."

Streamlily rolls her eyes and follows Lakemist on the other side of camp, not once had she noticed Goosetalon glaring at her. Troutface lightly smacks his tail over Goosetalon's ears.

"Will you stop? Olivestar made it clear that she's a RiverClan warrior now."

"Not in my opinion." Goosetalon growls. "She'll always be a ShadowClan cat, every last one of us know that."

"If that's true, then Lakemist wouldn't be reaching out to Streamlily in the first place."

The long haired, grey tom shakes his head.

"Your sister is too nonchalant about most things. How do we know if Streamlily won't try to leave us while we sleep? Me and Bouncestep saw how she was when ShadowClan left her. I wouldn't turn my back on her for a heartbeat."

* * *

 _ **~ ShadowClan ~**_

Owlflight sees Heatherstar's paw twitching. The light brown tabby groans as she opens her eyes and scans the den. "Where am I?"

Owlflight sighs in relief. "Thank StarClan. Try not to move too much, you've eaten poppy seeds by accident."

Heatherstar blinks the sleep from her eyes.

"That explains it. I wasn't even that tired when it happened."

"Tigerclaw planned for this to happen, and he and a rogue he was with attacked Reedfur and Doeleap when they protected you."

"Are they still alive?"

"Reedfur's belly wound is healing, but he's not allowed to take patrols yet. Doeleap has a stitch on her front paw - she's doing light work while it heals. In other words, their alive."

Heatherstar purrs. "Good. I must have worried everyone, though. I should probably go out and comfort them."

"Actually, Heatherstar, before you do that." Owlflight meets Heatherstar's light blue eyes with lingering anger. "There's something you should know about. While you were asleep…"

* * *

Fuzzystorm watches Reedfur groom his belly, his stitches visible on the fur white underneath him.

"Is it safe for you to touch that?"

"I'm not touching the stitches directly, so I don't think it will do any harm."

Fuzzystorm and Reedfur, despite the moment, are still reeling from the Gathering last night. Otterheart fights not to break down, even though some cats were openly relieved to see Streamlily gone, she wouldn't show her pain. Smokeclaw spends them comforting Otterheart, and when he isn't, he leaves camp and returns many hours later with tiny pieces of bark between his claws and anger simmering in his green eyes.

Their family aren't the only cats who were affected.

Tawnymoon's crush, Swallowfur, refuses to acknowledge her attempts at getting his attention. Ploverwing was told the news before the Gathering, and she is deeply disappointed with Longfoot - despite his concerns that he was protecting Milkpelt.

Poolheart was arguing with Dewpelt that afternoon.

"I don't get it! You always speak bad about outsiders since you were an apprentice! I thought you would have my back - what are you trying to prove?"

"Look, I didn't think someone as sorry looking as Streamlily would plan anything with Tigerclaw."

Poolheart narrowed her eyes. "If this is your way of showing off to _her,_ then you're a complete mouse-brain! _She_ will always see you as a bigoted tom and nothing more!"

Now, Dewpelt is more distant from his sister. Crowpaw had gotten into a fight with Adderclaw, and is punished by Lichenfall to clear out the warriors nests while Adderclaw is left unpunished. Dewpelt is helping Crowpaw with his punishment - overseen by Foxfur, who is very annoyed with her apprentice for losing his temper and Lichenfall showing favoritism.

Speaking of him, Lichenfall is more relaxed than he was when Streamlily was a ShadowClan. Fuzzystorm feels a pang of resentment towards the ShadowClan deputy who turned half the Clan against his sister.

" _Lichenfall!"_

The two brothers were startled by the familiar voice of Heatherstar. She pads out the medicine cat den as cats crowd around her in relief. She greets each of them before pushing through and narrowing her eyes on her deputy.

"Lichenfall, come here, _now."_

The brown tabby remains stoic in his approach to Heatherstar, but as Reedfur and Fuzzystorm make it to the front of the crowd, they can smell his fear scent.

 _He_ should _be scared!_ Reedfur growls, extremely disappointed with his former mentor.

Lichenfall gazes at Heatherstar evenly. "Yes?"

His lack of apathy sends chills down Heatherstar's spine as well as her ire, she growls,

"I was told you had a vote to exile Streamlily to RiverClan and went through with it."

Lichenfall opens his mouth, but Heatherstar cuts him off with a hiss.

"Don't think about lying, because I won't tolerate anymore liars."

Her threat didn't go unnoticed by the cats who wanted Streamlily gone. Their fur coats fluff up with unease, and give each other side glances. Lichenfall is quite under Heatherstar's burning stare.

"... I felt that Streamlily was a danger to us, so long as Tigerclaw knows that we have her."

"Is that the _only_ reason why you did what you did? You expect me to believe that? And support your arrogant, selfish decision to single out one of our own - a decision you did _behind_ _my back?!"_

"Take it easy. Remember your kits." Owlflight whispers to the ShadowClan leader, though he is feeling smug, seeing Lichenfall suffer for his consequences.

Lichenfall's mind scrambles to find an answer, but finds none. He dips his head to Heatherstar. "I did what I thought was best for ShadowClan."

"... If that's the case, then I'm going to do what's best for ShadowClan, too. I'm stripping your title as deputy."

Lichenfall jerks his head up. "But-!"

"I won't give my leadership to a cat who can't see past his own bias!" Heatherstar hisses. "We are still in need of warriors, and not only have you thrown out a dedicated warrior, but you've weakened us, undermined _my_ authority, and you cause a rift within our Clan to pursue your own vendetta!"

Heatherstar lashes her tail. "As of now you're no longer the deputy and will retire as an elder, you're also forbidden from attending the next Gathering. I suggest you use your retirement to think about the choices that brought you here."


	94. 94, Trust in Me

' _Slip into silent slumber, sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist. Trust in me, just in me. Close your eyes and trust in me.'_ _ **Trust in Me, by Selena Gomez**_

* * *

Chapter 94

" **Trust in Me."**

11/15/17 - 11/16/17 - 11/17/17

* * *

 _ **~ Mapleshade ~**_

 _Mapleshade's glistening white claws scrape the tip of_ Swanpaw's ear tips before he has a chance to dodge. Mapleshade curls her lip, snarling as she swings her unsheathed claws across Swanpaw's cheek.

"That was sloppy! Do it again!" She orders.

The shaggy, tortoiseshell she-cat lunges for Swanpaw. This time, the white tom jumps over Mapleshade's head, runs across her back and swerves around before landing on his paws and biting down on her ragged tail.

Mapleshade turns around to bite, Swanpaw dodges by jerking his head back and pulling the larger she-cat's tail. Mapleshade snorts, snatching her tail back and knocking Swanpaw on his side.

"Are you playing kit games, or are you learning how to _fight?"_ Mapleshade sneers.

Swanpaw rolls on his stomach, sitting in a crouched position.

"I was _trying_ to pull you down by your tail!"

"You were supposed to be learning how to attack your opponents on their backs, not make up your own little ideas on the spot."

Swanpaw bristles his fur, his pale blue eyes narrowing into slits.

"I just learned that a couple days ago! Curlyfur-!"

Mapleshade thrusts her muzzle towards Swanpaw, her amber eyes were burning.

"That rogue mentor isn't here. _I'm_ your mentor so long as you're here, and I expect you to do as you're told!"

Swanpaw's claws sink in the damp soil, growling in annoyance. Mapleshade pulls her head back, sneering. "I guess you don't need to prove your superiority over Shellpaw and Heronpaw, then."

Swanpaw's anger is spiked up a notch. Mapleshade turns around, smiling at the RiverClan apprentice taking the bait.

"I'm disappointed in you, Swanpaw." She told him. "After all I've done for you and your mother, you're going to throw it all away. Those two kits of Fallenbird's will become warriors before you at this rate. Cinderfall will value _them_ more than you, and Frecklespots will always be hurt by the cats who turned their backs on her."

Mapleshade looks over her shoulder with her eyes gleaming.

"Do you want to let her down?"

"N-No!" Swanpaw lashes his tail, standing up. "I'll do it! I just don't see the point in learning that maneuver."

"You'll know soon enough." Mapleshade retorts. "Until then, I want you to keep practicing that move. Don't be late next time."

Swanpaw's form wavers and disappears before the matted, tortoiseshell she-cat.

 _Cheeky little kit._ Mapleshade growls as she pads through the murky forest. Mapleshade comes across an inky black pond, the dark, wilting trees bend over the pond as Mapleshade stops by the edge.

She waits, as a distorted image takes shape of a dark brown tabby. Tigerclaw looks around in shock until his gaze falls on Mapleshade, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

"What is it now?"

Mapleshade curls her tail to touch her chest, feigning sadness.

"Come now. Is that anyway to speak to one of your allies?"

" _Allies_." Tigerclaw snorts in contempt. "Unless you have something important to tell me, we have nothing to discuss."

Mapleshade's eyes gleam maliciously.

"I hardly think you're in any position to call the shots. I gave you and Lionfur chances to reclaim your titles and you muck it up like incompetent kits. At least _Lionfur_ had the nerve to attack the leader, _you_ kept putting it off to court the mute she-cat."

Tigerclaw snarls in the mention of the white she-cat, before stepping back and giving Mapleshade a dark look.

"I'll have you know I manage to win over Rascal's trust. Once I introduced his rogues to forest prey, they were keen for more. I'm teaching Rascal the basic hunting and hiding techniques for the territory."

"What about Lionfur?" Mapleshade knew that the dark gold tom was in the Twolegplace like Tigerclaw, but she's unable to contact him as she did with Tigerclaw.

"He's showing the rogues how to hide their scents. When he isn't doing that, he's more of a lazy lump, sulking around and clawing trees."

"I'm glad you're not _underestimating_ him." Mapleshade purrs, mockingly. "Don't turn your back on that one. If Lionfur hadn't screwed up the first time in merging the Clans, he would have killed Crowstar while his back was turned."

Tigerclaw flicks his tail. "I know that. Nobody is going to claw me in the back."

"Of course not. They just claw you in the throat and stomach in one swipe."

Tigerclaw's pale amber eyes gleam warningly.

"If that's how you're going to treat me, I guess you don't deserve to know about my little helper in ThunderClan."

The very name of her former Clan sends a burning fire in Mapleshade's heart. She tilts her head. "I'm listening…"

* * *

 _ **~ Stonetail ~**_

Silverhawk paces around the hollow tree, and Stonetail is becoming dizzy enough to close his eyes.

"It's about time!"

Silverhawk's impatient voice rouses Stonetail, Mapleshade appears from the fog, glaring at Silverhawk.

"What took you so long?!"

Mapleshade growls. "I feel like I need to remind you who is in charge here. What is he mewling about?" She turns her attention to Stonetail.

"How should I know?" Rumbles the dark brown tabby tom. "I only agreed to meet him just so he would shut up."

Silverhawk snorts. "You wouldn't be so stuck up if you hear what I came up with."

"Just get on with it!" Mapleshade hisses, tired of the silver tom's crowing.

"Darkpool is a great asset to us, but suppose we can use it for more than just invading the bodies of dead kits?"

Stonetail glances at Mapleshade dubiously, but the matted tortoiseshell gives him a look to remain quiet, and look back at Silverhawk.

"If Darkpool is powerful enough to send those three back as kits, maybe it can be used for possessing the bodies of a warrior."

Stonetail lashes his tail. "And how do you suggest we do that? None of us knew the Darkpool existed until recently, how are we to posses another, living cat?"

Silverhawk leers at Stonetail. "It wouldn't hurt to experiment, now would it?"

Mapleshade's amber eyes twinkle. "Who do you suggest to experiment on?"

"Simple. Get Tigerclaw and Lionfur to take a warrior - one nobody will miss. Then…"

A flicker of light passes through Silverhawk's eyes.

"Then we form Darkpool in their world."

Stonetail stares at Silverhawk. "I have half a sense to slap you stupid. Mapleshade, do you honestly believe this featherbrain?"

"No. But it wouldn't hurt to test it out."

Silverhawk's anger is quickly replaced with a smug grin directed to Stonetail.

"If that's the case. Stonetail, you can look for a good place to dig out the Darkpool. Silverhawk and I will find a volunteer."

"Why?! How do I bring a _pond_ to the living?"

Mapleshade flicks her tail dismissively. "You're a RiverClan cat. _You_ can figure it out."

* * *

The dark brown tabby approaches a heather bush and crouches down, crawling under the bushes and heading towards the light. Stonetail squeezes under, and steps out into a small forest, his nose picks up a fresh scent of rabbit.

 _WindClan._ He deduced.

Stonetail circles around the empty clearing before digging his claws in the grass and ground. The dark brown tabby tom feels his toes dip into water, and he widens the gap in the ground. He sees a dark, black puddle emerging from the hole he dug up. Stonetail keeps scraping the ground, the ink black water spurts up on his front foreleg, and washes around his paws.

Soon, the black water forms a circle around the trees and bushes, Stonetail glowers with satisfaction.

The Darkpool has emerged into the world of the living.

* * *

 _ **~ Mapleshade ~**_

It didn't take long for her to find a target. Mapleshade silently stalks behind the pale grey back of a sleeping StarClan cat. She wraps her paw over the StarClan cat's muzzle and nose, despite the StarClan cat's thrashing, they were quickly subdued into unconsciousness.

Mapleshade grabs the StarClan cat by the scruff and drags them down in the bramble tunnel, emerging from the brambles and meeting Silverhawk, who studies the body.

"What is it with you and ThunderClan queens?" He comments snidely.

Mapleshade unsheathes her claws after dropping the StarClan cat on the ground.

"Say it again, I dare you."

With that, Silverhawk and Mapleshade drags the body to the hollowed out tree, when Stonetail pads to her and Silverhawk.

"I just spotted your apprentice." He told Mapleshade. "You better meet him before he leaves, he looked annoyed."

Mapleshade frowns. "I'll swipe that look off his face… Look after this she-cat and don't let her leave."

* * *

Swanpaw's white fur isn't too hard to spot in the thick fog. Mapleshade's soft paw steps creep up behind the RiverClan apprentice, and jabs her front paw on his back. Swanpaw's lip curls up angrily as he whirls around and glares at Mapleshade.

The Dark Forest she-cat narrows her eyes and snarls.

"Have you lost your mind? You better uncurl that lip before you eat the mud!"

Swanpaw spits, fluffing his fur.

"Not now, I'm not in the mood for a lecture!"

"Either you tell me what's what, or I'll make this place your permanent home."

Swanpaw growls, lowering his bushy tail.

"Stupid Heronpaw keeps getting in my way! Him and Shellpaw, both!"

The thought of his two half-brothers made him pace around to exert his negative energy. "I was trying to get that move down when I was mock fighting with Shellpaw, but Curlyfur told me to _'go easy'_ on him. We're so close in age - why should I be lenient?"

Swanpaw stops to face the stoic Mapleshade.

"And _Heronpaw_ always gets in the way. I can't even get close to Lilacpaw without _him_ sauntering by and stealing her from me! Why should they get special treatment when they shouldn't have been born in the first place?!"

 _Perfect._ Mapleshade suppresses a grin. _This_ is what she was aiming for, and why she made Frecklespots seek out Cinderfall, knowing his reputation. Mapleshade licks over Swanpaw's ears, surprising the white tom.

"I know your pain, Swanpaw." She purrs, silkily. Mapleshade growls, envisioning Appledusk and that wretched she-cat, Reedshine. "I was in love, too. But that she-cat took him away from me. I couldn't do anything to change it, but _you_ have a chance to make sure Heronpaw doesn't take Lilacpaw away from you."

"How?" Swanpaw asks, clearly not believing her.

Mapleshade looks into Swanpaw's light blue eyes.

"You have to make Heronpaw and Shellpaw suffer for the pain they caused you. And for that… you must _kill_ their mother."

Swanpaw blinks. "Fallenbird?"

"No, Sootdust! _Yes,_ Fallenbird!"

"Why? She didn't do anything except…"

"Steal Cinderfall from Frecklespots, and you - _and_ had his kits." Mapleshade spits. Swanpaw recoils from the verbal blow.

"Think about it _very carefully._ If it weren't for her, Cinderfall wouldn't have strayed away from Frecklespots. You wouldn't have to grow up without a father, or have to face the products that resulted in his affair. You also wouldn't be at risk of losing the sh-cat you hold so dearly to one of them. Do you want to be forever known as the RiverClan cat who is the half-brother of two illegitimate kits that ruined your mother's life?"

Mapleshade's honey smooth words begin to sink itself claws into Swanpaw's brain. His doubt morphs into pure anger, resentment, sadness and every negative emotion in the vocabulary.

Swanpaw lashes his tail. "How do you want me to carry it out?"

* * *

 **I really should be sleeping… I** _ **really**_ **should be sleeping…**

… **Up since 2 in the morning is something you should never try out, but there's a good reason why I couldn't fall back asleep.**

 **POKÉMON ULTRA SUN AND ULTRA MOON IS BEING RELEASED** **TODAY** **!**

 ***cough cough* So sorry. I got a** _ **wee bit**_ **carried away. I just know I'm going to have trouble sleeping tonight, and possibly tomorrow night. :3**

 **Oh well, it'll be my own fault if I end up tired…**

 **On another note, I finished the books** _ **Tigerheart's Shadow**_ **and** _ **Vision of Shadows: Darkest Night.**_ **Now all that's left is River of Fire… which is coming out next year… in April. More waiting, yippee.**

 **A quick review response! ('Cause I feel bad for being too lazy to respond many, many times before.)**

 **Guest: Yup. That's karma for you.**

 **iDragonSpyro: The fact that they named you Scorchblaze is pretty cool. And yes, I loved writing that scene with Heatherstar. 'Cause let's face it: She's pregnant, she's got the responsibility of running a Clan, a murderous cat is running around and drugged her - possibly endangering her unborn kits.** _ **And**_ **she's got a deputy who pulled that stunt while she was unconscious. She's getting pretty sick of being undermined and is making it clear to everyone.**

 **Starrysong in Autumn Leaves: Lichenfall's role as deputy was pretty much done when he exiled Streamlily. Even** _ **I**_ **knew he couldn't remain deputy after that. Yeah, I always saw Lakemist to be the first to reach out to Streamlily if she were to end up in RiverClan. Streamlily's heart is still with ShadowClan, even if she was welcomed by Lakemist and with Carpstream supporting her in her scene with the kits.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great weekend.** _ **I**_ **most certainly will, once I get my mitts on Pokémon Ultra Sun… Hopefully. By the will of Satoshi Tajiri,** _ **please**_ **let me have it!**

 **Edit: It's now almost half past 7 pm... I retrieved my copy of Ultra Sun... I can't stop playing it... I must go, Alola needs me. ~ Kyubi**


	95. 95, Never Knew I Needed

_~ For the way you change my plans, for being the perfect distraction. For the way you took the idea that I had of everything that I wanted to have, made me see there was something missing. ~_ _ **Never Knew I Needed, By Ne-Yo**_

* * *

Chapter 95

" **Never Knew I Needed."**

11/17/17 - 11/19/17 - 11/21/17 - 11/22/17 - 11/23/17 - 11/24/17 - 11/25/17 - 11/26/17

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenstone ~**_

 _The odd little duck of ThunderClan thoroughly washes his_ fur until he sees the gold brown luster. Aspenstone yawns, curled next to Poppyflower, who is dozing in the late morning light. Cloudypatch suddenly nudges Poppyflower awake.

"Why did you wake me up?" Poppyflower whines.

"I'm saving _you._ Finchblaze is going after cats who aren't doing any work - which means leading hunting patrols _and_ scent marking patrols after you've finished."

Cloudypatch makes a hasty retreat as Poppyflower quickly stands up. Finchblaze pads towards her and Aspenstone with Bumblepaw in toe.

"Oh - hello, Finchblaze! I was just leaving to hunt - me and Aspenstone!"

Poppyflower turns her green eyes on Aspenstone, pleadingly. The gold brown tom stares at Poppyflower, a bit unsure why she's lying to Finchblaze when Cloudypatch warned her beforehand.

… But he couldn't let his sister get in trouble.

"Yes… Yes, we are." Aspenstone stands up a little slowly. Finchblaze takes a long look on Aspenstone, then turns to Poppyflower.

"Since you're _hunting_ , you can take Ivyheart, Morningfire and Emberheart so they can teach Briarpaw and Alderpaw how to hunt. Aspenstone will fortify the nursery, it shouldn't take too long."

Poppyflower bows her head in defeat, Aspen watches her leave with a pang of guilt.

 _I didn't know she wanted a break! Gingershine said it's wrong to lie, but…_

Aspenstone keeps his head low as he pads to the nursery. His eyes catch the color of dark brown, and flashes of white. Eaglewing is standing on her hind legs, weaving honeysuckles on the side of the nursery, as Blizzardkit and Frostkit circle around the dark brown tabby she-cat. Honeyfur is fixing it from behind, and her green eyes were gleaming with laughter as the kits crowd near Eaglewing.

"Why are you fixing the den?" Blizzardkit asks.

"Because _someone_ keeps climbing on it." Eaglewing flicks a pointed look at Frostkit.

"You're making it better, so maybe we can stand on the roof now." Frostkit sniffs.

"It will still break." Honeyfur says.

"And then you and Snowpelt will be cold or rained on." Eaglewing adds.

" _Aspenstone!"_ Blizzardkit rushes towards the gold brown tom's front paws. Aspenstone quickly avoids Blizzardkit touching him, but Frostkit is quick to grab his paw.

"Nice, keep them distracted." Eaglewing said. Aspenstone stares at Eaglewing, her dark brown fur coat reminding him of the bark on certain trees.

 _The white on her fur isn't as bright as Snowpelt's, or Blizzardkit and Frostkit's. It's… okay, like Thistlefang's._

Blizzardkit climbs up from Aspenstone's side and sits on his back.

"March forward!"

Aspenstone's paws were shaking from Blizzardkit - and now Frostkit - tiny claws prickling his fur and skin. While Honeyfur unknowingly giggles at Aspenstone's uncomfortable walk, Eaglewing narrows her eyes.

"Hey! Get off him!"

The two white she-kits slide off of Aspenstone's back, looking at Eaglewing with wide eyes.

"Didn't Snowpelt tell you not to jump him like that? You can't do stuff like that without asking him permission - think about _his_ feelings!"

The two white she-kits look at each other guiltily, then turn to Aspenstone.

"I'm sorry, Aspenstone." Frostkit murmurs.

"We're really, _really_ sorry." Blizzardkit adds.

Aspenstone slowly digests what just happened as Frostkit and Blizzardkit wait for his answer. The gold brown tom nods his head in affirmation, signaling the two she-kits to leave and bother Ashcloud, Foxflame and Daisyleaf by the fresh-kill pile.

Aspenstone grunts. "Thanks."

Eaglewing catches Honeyfur giving her a teasing grin. Eaglewing hisses at the gold she-cat. Aspenstone watches the exchange in confusion, before Eaglewing looks his way.

"Are you going to stand there, or help us out?"

A small spark of indignation ripples in Aspenstone's tail, as it bushes out like a thistle.

"I was just about to do it." He pads to Eaglewing, grabbing the thin honeysuckle in his paw.

"It didn't look like it."

"Don't always _assume_."

Aspenstone's remark made Eaglewing's ears rotate backwards, flustered by the response from the socially awkward tom. Eaglewing scoots aside from Aspenstone as he approaches.

"Weave that honeysuckle in the wall." Eaglewing said, looking away.

Aspenstone carefully pushes the honeysuckle's stem in the small opening, and leaves it. He gets the feeling that this looks very off. Honeyfur sees Aspenstone staring at the unfinished weaving, she nudges Eaglewing and points her in his direction.

Eaglewing frowns. "That's not done. You can't expect to skip out with work…"

"I thought it looked weird!" Aspenstone hisses softly. He looks at Eaglewing. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I just-!"

Eaglewing stops herself, and shakes her head. "I'm going to show this once. So pay close attention."

* * *

 _ **~ Eaglewing ~**_

The next day, Eaglewing and Breezefall were returning to the camp when Eaglewing begins to hear paw steps, from behind cluster of ferns with the strong scent of mice and other foreign scents.

She pauses, and taps her paw on Breezefall, directing his attention to the ferns. The two littermates quietly approach the ferns when the paw steps stop.

" _Did they leave?"_ Asks a voice of a young tom. Eaglewing unsheathes her claws and reaches through the ferns, pulling out the tom - a pale grey tom hits the ground on his back. Then, a black and white she-cat and a dark grey tom barrel out of the ferns - taking opposite sides of the fallen, pale grey tom.

"Stop - don't hurt him!" The she-cat yowls at Eaglewing.

"You three are trespassing." Breezefall growls.

"We're not trespassing, we're _visiting."_ The dark grey tom retorts, though the fur rising on his spine tell a different story.

Eaglewing scoffs.

"I don't know how things go on in _your_ world, but you need to pick up the deadweight and turn back from where you came."

"Don't speak of Jay like that!" The dark grey tom hisses.

The pale grey tom raises his head. "Who called?"

"Storm, stop it." The she-cat pleads. "Can you take us to Aspenstone? Or Hollyflame and Poppyflower? They can clear this up."

"What do they have to do with this?" Breezefall demands.

"Please, just take us to him."

Eaglewing snorts at the black and white loner. "Sorry, but I'm not falling for some sob story."

Unknown to them, Aspenstone allows his curiosity to guide him toward the back of Eaglewing. The black and white she-cat catches Aspenstone's eye and steps forward, only for Eaglewing to block her away.

"I suggest you don't do it again." Eaglewing warns her.

Aspenstone's whiskers and paws were tingling when he bounds over and almost knocks over Eaglewing with his shoulder.

"Hi, Magpie!" His mew is clear and bright. Eaglewing fluffs her fur up indignantly.

Breezefall blinks. "Wait, so she was telling the truth?"

The pale grey tom, Jay, rolls around and lays on his stomach.

"Can you stop moving around so fast? My head isn't feeling too good…"

* * *

Soon after Jay's dizziness fades away, Aspenstone leads the three Horseplace cats to camp. The ThunderClan cats were startled at first, but recognize Magpie, Jay and Storm right away.

Magpie quickly took Aspenstone's attention, as the two talk quietly by the warriors den - as Eaglewing observes from the side of the nursery with narrowed, green eyes.

"Is _that_ the infamous Magpie?" Eaglewing almost leaps out of her fur when Honeyfur pads next to her.

"She's a pretty one."

"For a loner." Eaglewing sniffs. Aspenstone whispers something to Magpie, Eaglewing couldn't hear no matter how hard she strains her ears. Magpie blinks in surprise, and Aspenstone's gaze doesn't waver.

Eaglewing's tail bristles at the scene.

 _Why is he looking her in the eye? It takes me forever - or never - to get him to face me, but that loner has him wrapped around her paw!_

Honeyfur didn't miss the ire on Eaglewing's features. "Do you think their mates?"

"Magpie looks like an apprentice - that's hardly appropriate." Eaglewing replies in a clipped tone.

Honeyfur twitches her whiskers. "It was a joke, Eaglewing. There's no reason to be tense."

"I'm not jealous." Eaglewing snorts, kneading her front paws in the ground. "I just don't trust _Magpie_ with a dead mouse."

"I didn't say 'jealous'."

"You didn't have to." Eaglewing brings her attention back to Aspenstone and Magpie.

* * *

 _ **~ Magpie ~**_

"You got lost in the Twoleg City?"

Magpie nods. "Yeah, but some nice strays showed me how to get back to the barn."

Aspenstone shakes his head. "You could have gotten killed, though. Or those Twolegs could have made you into a kittypet."

"They'd have to catch me first."

"... Magpie, how do you get someone to like you?"

Magpie's ear flicks, and her gold eyes blink, and focused on Aspenstone. The gold brown tom is unusually serious.

"What do you mean?"

Aspenstone lowers his ears. "I don't think she likes me, and I don't know why."

 _Is he talking about… me?!_ Magpie's fur coat grows warm with embarrassment.

Storm and Jay always teased her about Aspenstone having a crush on her, and always brushed it off. Magpie likes Aspenstone as a friend, but he might be talking about _her._ Plus, a yellow and white tabby has been occupying her thoughts lately…

"Oh, I'm sure she likes you - platonically speaking."

Aspenstone bites his lip.

"No she doesn't. I help her become a warrior and she still talks to me like I'm a stupid kit."

Magpie's discomfort fades, and is replaced in favor of confusion.

"Who are we talking about?"

Aspenstone's gold eyes gleam.

"I was talking about Eaglewing. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Magpie internally sighs in relief. "I don't know Eaglewing personally, but I think I know how to approach her."

* * *

 _ **~ Eaglewing ~**_

Two days after the Horseplace cats' visit, Aspenstone approaches Eaglewing with a fresh wood pigeon, dropping it next to her paws. The dark brown tabby she-cat glances at the wood pigeon and looks up at the gold brown tom with a quizzical expression.

Aspenstone scoots the pigeon toward Eaglewing.

"Here… for you."

Eaglewing looks down on the pigeon, and she couldn't push the indignant feeling away from her mind.

 _Does he think I can't hunt for myself, now?_

In her heart, she knew it wasn't Aspenstone's intention. But he usually keeps to himself, never branching out to anyone except his sisters, foster parents and Snowpelt.

 _Oh, wait. There's also_ Magpie.

Aspenstone sees the same scowl etched across Eaglewing's white muzzle, his confidence from earlier plummets to the pit of his stomach.

 _What did I do wrong? Magpie said this is how you become nice to others, but Eaglewing looks more irritated than anything else!_

"Thanks…" Eaglewing mutters. She drags the pigeon under her muzzle, Aspenstone's eyes widen with tense excitement. Eaglewing licks the pigeon with her mind focusing on the ominously still Aspenstone.

Eaglewing takes a small portion of meat, before glancing upward - Aspenstone's gold-colored eyes became misty, maddened and sad.

"Why are you just standing there?" Eaglewing asks, monotoned and looking down on her pigeon. "Shouldn't you be doing something useful for ThunderClan?"

Aspenstone flattens his ears. "Why? Because I'm such a slacker who gets in _your_ way?"

Eaglewing jerks her head up, narrowing her green eyes.

"I never said such thing!"

"You didn't have to, I see the way you look at me - _everyday!_ And it's not fair!"

The wood pigeon is quickly abandoned, Eaglewing stands up with bristling fur and old animosity flaring on her neck.

"I'll tell you what's truly unfair - having your warrior name held back because some cat decided to jump you and knock you off a tree!"

Aspenstone growls. "I'm tired of apologizing for that incident, Eaglewing! I helped you with your final assessment and thought you would let it go, but you don't seem to have changed your attitude!"

Eaglewing lashes her tail. "While we're talking about attitudes, why should I when you've been padding around like a moony kit, and everyone just coddles you! It's no wonder cats like Flashpad look down on you, or why Blizzardkit and Frostkit take advantage of you - you're too much of a mouse-brained push over!"

Aspenstone's anger flares up, and the fur on his shoulder blades rise up.

"Flashpad is always going to look down on me. And maybe I _like_ having the kits climb on my back."

Aspenstone recalls his visit to StarClan, and what Goldflame told him ages ago.

"I don't need to be criticized for something I can't control, especially not by you! Nobody around here _coddles_ me in any way - everything I do is by myself or with my Clanmates help, I push my weight just like you, Eaglewing!"

Aspenstone whips his tail as he turns around, his flank facing Eaglewing.

"I refuse to let you treat me like that anymore. I didn't make it this far just to be stepped on again. If you can _excuse me…"_

The gold brown tom stomps away from Eaglewing, straight out of the thorn barrier and the camp, he didn't care if he looked immature - Eaglewing made him angry.

The said she-cat stares after him, leaving fresh regret in her heart where the resentment once was. She _really_ tried to be nice to Aspenstone, but she obviously didn't want forgive and forget so quickly.

 _Stupid mouse-brain._ She scolds herself.

* * *

 _ **~ Aspenstone ~**_

Aspenstone completely ignores Eaglewing for the first three days since their argument. The gold brown tom only speaks to her when organizing the patrols on Finchblaze's orders. Gingershine dropped hints that avoiding Eaglewing wasn't the answer, but Aspenstone hardly cared.

Eaglewing hurt him. Aspenstone tried to make it up to Eaglewing for making her miss her warrior ceremony. He helped her with the apprentice chores, he even had to swallow his fear of her in order to help her complete her final assessment, but all that still didn't matter! Eaglewing still resents him for that one mistake.

 _Why should I be the one to go to her and apologize? She's the one that isn't willing to let go._

Aspenstone rests on his stomach near the warriors den. A familiar scent whiffs through his nose, but he refuses to look her way. The scent mixed with the smell of rabbit is enough to entice Aspenstone. A brown rabbit lays limp underneath his nose, sharing the scent of Eaglewing.

Aspenstone spots Eaglewing retreating inside the warriors den. He gives the rabbit an attentive sniff, and bites into the meat.

Hopefully, this is a sign of change in the dark tabby she-cat.

* * *

The inky black sky and white dots are decorated above the RiverClan territory, and the crescent moon fades to black, almost as if vanishing from existence. Fallenbird crouches over the stream for a drink.

Four paws carry a white cat over towards Fallenbird's unsuspecting form, far up the stream from the camp. The tortoiseshell she-cat licks her lips, as Swanpaw slowly stalks out without making a sound. Then, with a tremendous leap, Swanpaw latches himself on Fallenbird's back, digging his claws in her shoulder blades.

Fallenbird shrieks and shakes Swanpaw off her back. The white tom quickly lunges and bites her neck, throwing her into the stream. Swanpaw rushes toward Fallenbird as she struggles to get out of the stream. He sinks his claws on the top of her head and forces it down.

Swanpaw lashes his free claws across her back, neck and ears, Fallenbird's screams were muffled, gurgling under the water as she fights to break free. Swanpaw forces her head down every time she lifts her head up.

Swanpaw stops his assault and wraps both paws around Fallenbird's head, and he gives her head a strong, abrupt twist to the right - and hears a _crack_ in her neck. Swanpaw promptly releases her head, allowing the tortoiseshell's head to fall in the stream with a faint splash.

The white tom pants heavily, as water drops from his pelt climbing out to the grass. Swanpaw washes off the blood from his paws, watching the scarlet mess float away. He checks his claws and plucks out Fallenbird's fur, making sure no fur remained before checking on her body.

Fallenbird had several bleeding wounds on her back and shoulder blades, and blood drips from the crown of her head, covering her face, and her head is twisted in an odd angle. Swanpaw checks her paws for his fur, and is relieved to find none.

Swanpaw pulls back, and feels his heart thudding against his chest. He realizes how callus he was as he checked Fallenbird for evidence of his crime. Swanpaw stops himself from imagining his secret coming out and his eventual exile, his mother devastated…

 _Mother, I did this for_ you _. You have to understand._

Swanpaw's light blue eyes glare at Fallenbird in disgust.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't torn my family apart. _You_ brought this on yourself, Fallenbird, and StarClan will be foolish to accept you in their ranks."

 _Yes, Fallenbird started this mess. Luring Cinderfall from Frecklespots… having his… his… offspring! She deserved this, and now she won't hurt Mother anymore with her presence. In fact…_

Swanpaw approaches the body and pushes it into the stream, allowing its currents to carry Fallenbird downward, towards the lake where she will most likely sink to the bottom. She didn't deserve a burial, in his mind.

With that in mind, Swanpaw hurries back to camp - ignoring the guilt struggling up his heart, like a cat underwater rushing to the surface for air.

* * *

 **Ah, Eaglewing. You had a chance to bury the hatchet, and you let your anger get the worst of you. But Aspenstone isn't that scared little apprentice anymore, he made sure she knew** _ **that.**_ **Hopefully they can start off fresh, properly this time.**

 **Swanpaw committed his first crime! Thanks to Mapleshade, Swanpaw killed Fallenbird believing that it would help Frecklespots and as payback to Heronpaw and Shellpaw. He may feel guilty about it now, but stuff like that don't always stay hidden for long, then he'll** _ **really**_ **feel the weight of his actions in the long run.**

 **Thank you for reading, and putting up with my procrastination.**

 **Pokémon Ultra Sun… has claimed my attention since my last post, right up to the end of the post game. Not to worry, I won't say a word about anything spoiler related. ;) I also saw _Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie_ yesterday. Just putting that out there. :)**

 **I must go now. Alola needs me -** _ **AGAIN!**_ **~ Kyubi**


	96. 96, Bad Blood

' _Cause baby now we got bad blood. You know we used to be mad love. So take a look what you've done, 'cause baby now we got bad blood!'_ _ **Bad Blood, by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

Chapter 96

" **Bad Blood."**

11/23/17 - 11/26/17 - 11/27/17 - 11/28/17 - 11/29/17 - 11/30/17 - 12/2/17 - 12/3/17

* * *

 _ **~ Lilacpaw ~**_

 _Her body trembles with morbid memories of Fallenbird's limp_ form. The tortoiseshell she-cat was pulled out of the river when Skyflower was standing guard, and found Fallenbird floating towards the big lake. A vigil held for her that night was frosty and filled with silence, except the sound of sobbing from Heronpaw. The dark brown tabby tom cried on Shellpaw's shoulder, who was visibly numb.

Cinderfall nuzzled Fallenbird's pelt before Shellpaw lead Heronpaw to her, where Heronpaw threw himself on her side, crying. The scent of Fallenbird's attacker had washed from her pelt and she had no tufts of fur between her claws, so nobody knew who killed her.

Lilacpaw pushes that event from her mind as she gets up. The silver tabby she-cat pads out the den, and is greeted with cold air and a quiet camp. Silversnow's quite orders echo the melancholy lingering in July's morning air, with Olivestar watching.

Shellpaw and Whitefang pad out the camp with Beechclaw and Grasspaw. Streamlily and Lakemist were close, and Streamlily is saying something to Lakemist, who is nodding, although Lilacpaw wonders _how_ Lakemist can tell what the former ShadowClan she-cat is saying.

She does know that Lakemist is becoming close to Streamlily since day one… Lilacpaw doesn't know what to think of her. The warriors were always complaining about Streamlily, but she seems relatively harmless.

"Lilacpaw."

The silver tabby she-cat looks at her mother as she yawns.

"Hi, Mom." Lilacpaw murmurs.

Daisypelt sits down, and uses her hind leg to scratch under her chin.

"Brindleclaw told me that you had to sit vigil for Fallenbird last night. I don't know _why_ nobody tells me anything anymore… Are you feeling okay?"

Lilacpaw shuffles her paws. "I'm not sure…"

Daisypelt huffs. "You saw a dead body for the first time, of course you don't know how to feel. Ferretleap and I wanted to make sure you and your littermates are still… sain. You know?"

"... I feel bad for Heronpaw and his brother."

Daisypelt nods, her green eyes catching the sunlight.

"I should let you go. Do you know where Grasspaw went?"

Lilacpaw tells Daisypelt where her brother went with Beechclaw, Daisypelt looks pleased with the answer and pads in their direction. Brindleclaw pads to Lilacpaw.

"You should eat before we leave with Toadheart."

Lilacpaw blinks in surprise. "R-Really?"

"Toadheart wants Heronpaw to take his mind off of Fallenbird's death, he doesn't want him to dwell on it for too long."

Her mentor's ice blue eyes turn to Lilacpaw with a knowing gleam in them, making Lilacpaw avoid Brindleclaw's gaze by looking away.

* * *

Lilacpaw flanks Brindleclaw while Toadheart is in the lead, however, Heronpaw is lagging behind. His head is low while his paws drag along the short grass.

 _He_ really _looks out of it._ Lilacpaw feels her heart go out to Heronpaw. Brindleclaw slips past Lilacpaw, and signals Toadheart to go further down the stream near the lake, Lilacpaw and Heronpaw fail to notice.

Lilacpaw coughs, and Heronpaw snaps his attention to her.

"Oh, hi…"

"I think our mentors set this up… Toadheart is worried about you."

Heronpaw sighs wearily. "Figures. I can't fake it like Shellpaw can."

Lilacpaw pads close to her denmate. "Did you tell anyone about this? What about your father?"

Heronpaw flattens his ears.

"Cinderfall tried to get us to talk. Shellpaw wants to ignore it, but I…"

A whimper cuts off what Heronpaw is saying. Lilacpaw wants to say she understands what he's feeling, but it would be a lie. Lilacpaw will be lucky to have Daisypelt live watch them become warriors, start families, and retire as an elder with Ferretleap by her side, if StarClan is willing.

"I… wish I could understand how you feel, but that would be insulting."

"I miss her. I miss Fallenbird." Heronpaw whispers, resting his cheek on her shoulder.

Lilacpaw remains quiet as she listens to Heronpaw's lament.

* * *

 _ **~ Swanpaw ~**_

In the late afternoon, Swanpaw circles Curlyfur with intensive focus. The long curly haired she-cat swipes her paw out, Swanpaw dodges and leaps at her from the side. Swanpaw lands on her back, but he hesitates after a long look at Curlyfur's shoulder blades. Curlyfur effortlessly shakes Swanpaw off.

Curlyfur huffs, her eyes sharpen with disappointment.

"You're usually on point with your moves, Swanpaw. Why are you so tired?"

Swanpaw shrugs his shoulders. Curlyfur lashes her tail.

"That's not an answer. You had plenty of sleep when you missed Fallenbird's vigil-."

Swanpaw's tiny gasp cuts off Curlyfur. Images of Fallenbird screaming fill his ears, as well as the metallic smell of blood.

Curlyfur touches her tail on Swanpaw's ear.

"I know you feel sympathy for it, since she was your brothers mother…"

Swanpaw's guilt is quickly swallowed by anger at the mention of Shellpaw and Heronpaw, but Curlyfur fails to notice.

"If you're still not up for training, go back to your nest and get some rest. We'll continue tomorrow morning, so you won't have this little break anymore. Understood?"

"... Yes, Curlyfur."

Swanpaw parts with Curlyfur by the fresh kill pile, his path to the apprentices den is disrupted by a blood boiling sight. Lilacpaw and Heronpaw were talking with each other quietly, sitting close enough for their pelts to mix together.

Heronpaw gives Lilacpaw a lick to her forehead - Swanpaw's fur stands up, watching Heronpaw pad towards Toadheart. Swanpaw watches the dark brown tabby leave camp with a hazy mind.

Lilacpaw stands up and turns to the den, and Swanpaw feels his chance slipping.

"Lilacpaw, wait!"

The silver she-cat pauses, stiffening upon hearing Swanpaw's voice. She looks over her shoulder, and Swanpaw stands before Lilacpaw, taking his place in Heronpaw's spot.

"What do you want, Swanpaw?" Lilacpaw barely hides the annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, there's no need to be sour." Swanpaw says, smooth and cold. "I don't think we've ever talked before we became apprentices."

"We _never_ talked." Lilacpaw huffs. "We were too _beneath_ you, remember?"

Swanpaw's ears burn with shame and anger. He lowers his voice.

"I don't think of you that way. I never did."

Swanpaw moves in to brush his muzzle with her, but Lilacpaw pulls her head back, narrowing her green eyes at him.

"Aren't you even worried about Heronpaw? Or Shellpaw? How can you go on like everything's fine, when it's obviously _not!"_

Swanpaw bites his lower lip to prevent himself from scowling. He contemplates over what to say, considering he wasn't trying to talk to her about his two half-brothers, Lilacpaw frowns at him.

"I didn't think so."

"I _do_ care!" Swanpaw sqeauks, causing Lilacpaw to stop and turn to face him. The white tom flattens his fur. "Look, I'll admit that I don't like them. But I can't imagine how it would feel if I lost Frecklespots…"

The very thought of the yellow and white splotched she-cat ending up the same way as Fallenbird… Swanpaw forces himself to look at Lilacpaw.

"I'm sorry it happened to those two, I am, but it's hard when all I see is the reason Cinderfall left us, and never came back."

"What about Frecklespots?"

"What about, Mom?"

Lilacpaw flicks her tail. "It's no secret she hated Cinderfall after what he did, Daisypelt even said Frecklespots kept Cinderfall from seeing you."

"She was protecting me." Swanpaw growls, defensive of his mother.

"Are you sure Frecklespots wasn't just using you to get back at Cinderfall?"

Swanpaw stares at Lilacpaw's challenging gaze, feeling the words caught in his throat. When did this conversation start from trying to win Lilacpaw to Frecklespots' parenting skills?

 _Mapleshade, Frecklespots was protecting me! She wouldn't do that!_

Swanpaw doesn't hear word from the matted tortoiseshell.

 _Mapleshade?_

… _**Believe what you want.**_

 _What does that mean?!_

Once again, Mapleshade doesn't respond. Swanpaw's anxiety picks up as Lilacpaw flicks her ear, uneasy with his silence.

"Look, I have to sleep. You obviously need time to think."

Swanpaw watches her white tipped tail vanish inside the apprentices den. The white tom catches the eye of Cinderfall. The big, dark grey tom's eyes look at Swanpaw with sympathy before he turns away.

Fallenbird's dead body flashes in Swanpaw's mind again, and he couldn't shake it off anymore.

"Cinderfall - wait!"

* * *

 _ **~ Harepounce ~**_

Near the borderline between WindClan and the Twolegplace, Slatepaw runs ahead of his mentor. The grey tom looks at Harepounce with a teasing gleam.

"Come on, Harepounce! You're so _slow!"_

"Slatepaw, get back here before you run into someone!"

"Like _who?"_

Harepounce curses getting an apprentice who challenges everything. Furzeheart and Dawncloud's litters have become apprentices, Harepounce thought Slatepaw is just restless from having so many cats in the burrow. Harepounce came to the realization that Slatepaw doesn't respect him - because of his reputation as a coward _and_ being "related" to Lionfur.

When Harepounce is on his last nerve with Slatepaw, he sees a shape in the evening shadows. Slatepaw - seeing the figure - stalks towards the cat. Harepounce squints his eyes, seeing a dark gold pelt rippling with muscles.

Harepounce's eyes widen with fear, racing down the slope.

"Stop, Slatepaw!"

"I'm driving this rogue off!" Slatepaw replies, gaining speed.

The rogue cat advances towards Slatepaw, and the grey tom unsheathes his claws.

"Stay back, Lionfur!" Harepounce yowls. Slatepaw pauses when Harepounce catches up to him. The white and brown tom pushes Slatepaw behind him and stands stiff legged before Lionfur.

" _That's_ Lionfur?" Slatepaw whispers.

Lionfur stares at Harepounce with disdain. "Don't tell me Brackenstar gave you an apprentice."

Harepounce flicks his tail tip on Slatepaw's flank.

"Go back to the camp and tell Brackenstar."

The grey furred apprentice looks at Harepounce. "But-."

"Don't question me for once and _do it!"_

Slatepaw winces at Harepounce's tone of voice. He, reluctantly, turns around and bounds away to the slopes.

"Leave my territory at once." Harepounce growls at Lionfur.

"Technically, I'm not on your territory." Lionfur pats his front paw behind the scent line. "So I can stay here for as long as I want."

"No. You can't. _Leave."_ Harepounce snarls, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth, bristling his fur.

Lionfur twitches his whiskers, and Harepounce's fear gives way to anger.

 _He thinks I'm a joke!_

"Come now. I was expecting a warm welcome from my brother -."

Harepounce spat, "You're not my brother. _Ashkit_ was my brother, you're just a thief who stole his fur!"

Lionfur frowns, and Harepounce quickly assumes that the disgraced WindClan leader will attack him. The dark gold tom slowly turns around.

"I suggest you keep your eyes open for any unusual rogue activity in the future."

With that, Lionfur leaves Harepounce, disappearing through the Twolegplace. The white and brown tom hesitates turning around, when he hears paws approaching him. Slatepaw's greenish yellow eyes were bright and wide.

"That was _awesome!_ Lionfur was nothing but talk - I saw him running away like a cowardly mouse, what a waste of bones!"

"You were watching me when you were supposed to go get Brackenstar?"

Slatepaw falters under Harepounce's irritated gaze.

"I wanted to see… You handled by yourself, anyway…"

Harepounce snaps, "That hardly matters, Slatepaw! I could've been attacked and killed right this moment just because _you_ can't follow a task as simple as getting help! Your way of thinking is dangerous to WindClan!"

Slatepaw crouches down, flattening his ears and looking at his paws, trembling. Harepounce's anger melts away and sighs.

"Look, everything is fine, at least. But the next time I give you an order - you follow it."

Slatepaw nods, fearfully and dutifully. Harepounce gently licks Slatepaw's forehead, nudging him on his paws with a reassuring grin, Slatepaw grins back. Harepounce leads Slatepaw to the camp, with Lionfur's warning on his mind.


	97. 97, Gomenasai

_Gomenasai, for everything. Gomenasai - I know I let you down. Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend, like I do now.'_ _ **Gomenasai, by Tatu**_

* * *

Chapter 97

" **Gomenasai."**

12/4/17 - 12/5/17 - 12/6/17 - 12/8/17 - 12/9/17

* * *

 _ **~ Foxfur ~**_

 _The birth of Heatherstar's three kits brought bittersweet relief to_ ShadowClan three days ago. Mousekit, Ratkit and Russetkit were born healthy, but they have lost two other littermates in the process. Now, Foxfur overlooks the scent patrol leaving camp when she's approached by Swallowfur, Poolheart, Leafshade and Thornstripe.

"We checked the borders, there's no scent or fur of Tigerclaw." Swallowfur reports.

Foxfur nods. "Good, good. You may go on a hunting patrol now."

Swallowfur, Thornstripe and Leafshade dip their heads and pad away. Foxfur locks gazes with Poolheart, pointing her tail tip to the elder's den.

"If you have nothing to do, I think your parents will enjoy your visit."

Dewpelt's sister glares at Foxfur for several heartbeats, then brushes past the bright ginger she-cat without a word.

Foxfur sighs in relief. It had exactly before moonrise after Lichenfall's demotion that Heatherstar named Foxfur deputy of ShadowClan. The routine of ordering the warriors and advising them in her leader's place scared her.

As Ginger, she never had to worry about complications with her Twoleg looking after her. As Foxfur, she's in an entirely different way of life.

"Uh, Foxfur?" A prepubescent voice catches Foxfur's attention, and looks at a growing Tigerkit. Fernblossom and Chestnutfur's son, Heatherstar and Blackhawk's grandson, is steadily growing in size, almost touching Foxfur's shoulder.

Despite an intimidating appearance, Tigerkit is a respectful, timid kit that wouldn't harm anyone, including his she-cat denmates.

"Granny told me to bring you… She wanted to talk to you." Tigerkit said, stammering, obviously nervous about talking to his Clan's deputy. Foxfur purrs and pats Tigerkit's head with her front paw.

"I'll be right there. Thank you for telling me."

Tigerkit blinks, relieved and whisking his tail.

"Fernblossom said Oatkit and I can help the warriors since we're going to be apprenticed soon. Can I - do you know where Crowpaw is?"

Tigerkit, Oatkit and Sorrelcloud's daughters are often sent out to help around, considering Crowpaw is the only apprentice.

"Crowpaw should be returning from his hunt, and he needs to clear out the nursery nests with Tawnymoon, so you can assist him with the task for the time being."

The dark brown tabby tom puffs his chest. "You can count on me, Foxfur!"

* * *

Foxfur enters the nursery, Fernblossom and Sorrelcoud's nests were empty and Heatherstar remains, her light blue eyes focused on Foxfur. The ginger tabby she-cat sees the three kits resting near Heatherstar's stomach. A big, grey and white tom, a skinny tom, who's very dark grey fur almost rivals Smokeclaw's blackish fur coat, and lastly, a dark ginger she-kit, wrapping her tail over her white paws.

"They look good." Foxfur whispers.

"I know." Heatherstar replies softly, though her gaze is still grief filled. "I'm lucky to have these three survive."

"... Tigerkit said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I have been thinking about how to bring Streamlily back."

Foxfur isn't surprised. She knew, a few cats knew, that Heatherstar will want to find a solution to return Streamlily to her birth Clan.

"Do you have an idea?"

"I'm willing to talk to Olivestar about this situation. She should have understood that what Lichenfall did was unorthodox for a deputy to undermine his leader's authority, and if I can have her see reason, she might be willing to give Streamlily back."

Foxfur flicks her ear. "Even so… Olivestar doesn't seem like the type to give up so easily, suppose she keeps Streamlily simply because she refuses to look weak in front of her Clan?"

Heatherstar groans. "That _does_ sound like something she'd do. But if I know her, she wants her Clan to look strong - and as bad as it sounds coming from my mouth - Streamlily has a mixed-Clan-heritage _and_ she's mute, she probably feels bothered by her presence in RiverClan."

Foxfur nods, slowly. "How do you want to tell her?"

"I think my presence will only irritate her into being stubborn, but seeing you as the new deputy should let her know that she can't use Lichenfall's decision as an excuse. You should also take Milkpelt and Otterheart with you."

"I understand Milkpelt, but why Otterheart?"

Foxfur knows of Otterheart's RiverClan origins, and she always saw the dark brown she-cat as a ShadowClan cat. Surely, Heatherstar isn't testing Otterheart's loyalty…

"She knows RiverClan, as much as she wants nothing to do with it. It would help her to see Streamlily and show Olivestar that not all of us wanted her gone."

* * *

With Otterheart sticking to her side, and Milkpelt close behind, Foxfur crosses the grassy landscape and approaches the stream. Foxfur puts one paw in the stream and recoils, while Otterheart slowly dips her entire front foreleg in.

"How are you not cold?" Foxfur watches as Otterheart puts both front forelegs in the stream.

"Don't go in too quickly. One paw at a time." Otterheart said.

Foxfur shudders, slowly dipping her front paw in, before putting her second paw in the stream. Milkpelt dips herself in, and Foxfur and Otterheart swim over to support the medicine cat apprentice. The three she-cats touch the shore, and a growl catches her attention before being slammed to the ground.

"Stop that - let her up!" Otterheart snaps.

"Please, she has a message from Heatherstar." Milkpelt says, softly.

Foxfur struggles to raise her head, seeing a pale grey tom hold her down, and a white tom with amber eyes standing with him.

"Why should we? You _ShadowClan_ cats were trespassing!" The pale grey tom hisses at Otterheart.

"It's just us, nobody else." Foxfur said. The tom narrows his eyes on her.

"I wasn't speaking to _you."_

"Let her up. She's our deputy!" Milkpelt orders. The edge in the pale grey tom's voice fades a little.

"If Heatherstar has a message, she should have sent her medicine cat or the deputy alone…"

"Wait, Stonefoot."

"Not now, Whitefang."

"Whitefang?... Whitekit?" Otterheart blinks, staring at the young white tom, who returns her gaze. Whitefang is mystified as he scans Otterheart carefully.

"Otterheart… Stonefoot, this is my sister."

Stonefoot snorts. "You have a sister! Frecklespots! I don't know who _that_ ShadowClan cat is."

"You weren't born yet." Whitefang replies stiffly. Foxfur quickly scrambles from Stonefoot's hold and stands in front of her two cats.

"We aren't here to fight. I just want to deliver a message to Olivestar." She said.

Stonefoot's light blue eyes glare at the three before sighing.

"I sincerely hope that's _all_ you're here for, because I'm not in the mood for Olivestar to come after me."

* * *

Streamlily licks her paws clean of trout when she sees Stonefoot and Whitefang return, with three familiar faces following behind them. Streamlily's heart jumps seeing the dark brown face and clear blue eyes spot her.

 _Otterheart!_

Streamlily caught a glimpse of Applefoot and immediately roots herself in place. Applefoot didn't notice her, she has her eyes on Otterheart.

"Oh, hello dear!" Daisypelt strides towards Otterheart, purring in delight. The majority of RiverClan cats were glaring pointedly at Daisypelt as she brushes muzzles with her former apprentice. Streamlily watches the light grey tabby beam at Otterheart.

"It's been too long. Have you come for a visit?"

"Sort of…" Otterheart is happy to see Daisypelt again, but this isn't the time for a reunion. But she knew how much her former mentor loves to test nerves.

"I'm glad you made time to visit! You must have needed time to adjust. You look thin, though, would you care for some tuna?"

"No, thanks, but we were here for something important." Otterheart looks at Foxfur.

The ginger tabby she-cat is uneasy with Daisypelt openly expressing her kindness when her Clanmates obviously feel the opposite. Olivestar arrives, pushing through the reeds, and her gaze sweeps over the three ShadowClan she-cats.

"I thought I smelled mud and frogs." Olivestar growls, looming over Otterheart.

"You're on _RiverClan_ territory, remember?"

Otterheart refuses to show emotions as Foxfur steps beside her.

"I'm here to speak with you on Heatherstar's behalf."

"Why are you here if she has Lichenfall to do it for her? Of better yet, why doesn't she climb off her leader's tree and do it herself?"

Olivestar's voice and the icy glint in her eyes hold contempt in mentioning her half-sister. Foxfur pushes the cold out of her fur, and says,

"Lichenfall… retired not too long ago. She named me as deputy, and she's nursing her kits, so she couldn't leave them."

"Ah, right. So, what did she want?"

"Heatherstar wants one of her warriors back." Foxfur says.

Streamlily almost purrs with happiness. She keeps it locked up tightly, as Goosetalon glares at her accusingly. Willowfall and Berrystripe glance at Streamlily expectantly, and Bramblefrost, Stonefoot and Troutface were also narrowing their eyes on the white she-cat.

Streamlily keeps her face neutral, as she's done many times before. Olivestar glances at Streamlily before looking at Foxfur.

"I don't see why I should do that. Lichenfall offered me Streamlily in response to my request for Otterheart's kits to be with her kin. She's where she belongs, after all."

Streamlily fought back a hiss in disagreement. Applefoot ignored her existence, Frecklespots looks down on her and Heavyclaw avoids her - too busy with his kits to care. The only cats who didn't treat her like a rogue were Carpstream, Daisypelt and Lakemist.

Three cats - who have no blood relations to her - have been kinder to her than her own RiverClan kin!

"What Lichenfall did went against the warrior code. The Clan's deputy must agree with their leader, as the leader's word is law." Foxfur states. "Heatherstar made it clear that none of Otterheart's kits will become RiverClan cats, and will remain as loyal, ShadowClan warriors. So whatever Lichenfall said to you is invalid, it doesn't hold up anymore."

"It doesn't matter if it's invalid." Olivestar sniffs. "ShadowClan didn't want her, they even casts her out without the knowledge of their leader. I'm going to ensure that Streamlily is brought up a dedicated RiverClan warrior, where she will be loved."

"Does she look like she's _loved_ , here?" Otterheart whips her tail around the camp. Otterheart glares at the RiverClan warriors before they could mask their displeasure.

"You can pretend all you want, but I know what you're truly thinking. _I've_ been through it."

"You're just projecting your drama onto Streamlily." Berrystripe said with disapproval.

"Suppose Streamlily prefers to stay?" Applefoot asks Otterheart. "Do you really want to take her back to a Clan that doesn't want her?"

Otterheart's dark brown fur coat becomes as spiked as thistles when she hisses at her estranged mother. "And you think that RiverClan is a better place for Streamlily? You're suggesting that I leave her behind and ignore what she wants - like a certain _someone_ I know?"

Applefoot narrows her eyes, growling as her fur bristles. Foxfur orders Otterheart to stand down and remain quiet, and looks at Olivestar.

"This arraignment was a mistake from the beginning. Heatherstar is willing to speak to you one on one, but we will still want Streamlily to return to our ranks."

"Very well, but you're wasting your time." Olivestar replies, dismissively.

Before Foxfur and Otterheart turn to leave, Milkpelt says,

"It really doesn't matter what you or your Clan wants. In the end, it's Streamlily's choice."

* * *

 _ **~ Streamlily ~**_

Streamlily watches Milkpelt follow Foxfur and her mother leave, sorrow gripping her heart that is quickly replaced with anger upon hearing Goosetalon's voice.

"I can't believe you! We take you in after _they_ throw you out - and you have the nerve to pine over them in front of our faces?!"

"Applefoot even stood up for you." Berrystripe adds.

Streamlily snorts in contempt, lashing her tail in Applefoot's direction. The yellow she-cat flattens her ears. "So ungrateful… Just like your mother."

Streamlily glares at Applefoot. _'You talk as if you were any better than her!'_

Bouncestep stalks towards Streamlily and shoves her with his front paw.

"Don't speak to her like that! She's your grandmother and your Clanmate."

' _And that is supposed to convince me? Don't make me laugh…'_

Streamlily pushes past the skinny grey tom, ignoring the crowd glaring at her. Streamlily feels claws rip into her left shoulder - where the healed scar Mudtail left her is reopened.

Streamlily yowls as she inspects the reopened cut, slowly bleeding onto her white fur. The mere sight of it reminds her of Mudtail's abuse, Tigerclaw's abusive teaching methods.

"Don't think we can't throw you out because you're _broken!_ You better get over yourself and behave like a true RiverClan cat!"

Bouncestep's sneer made Streamlily snap. Only this time, she will be the one to make him look stupid, not her.

Streamlily turns her back on him, making Bouncestep snarl. "Don't turn your back on me!"

Streamlily hears his paw steps and rolls over to dodge his pounce. Streamlily winces at her wounded shoulder when Daisypelt grabs Bouncestep by the scruff and pins him to the ground. Specklefern approaches Streamlily and pulls her back with her and Sootdust.

"That is unacceptable, Bouncestep! You had no right to put your claws on Streamlily." Hissed Silversnow as she stalks towards the pinned tom.

"She was being defiant!" Bouncestep insists, looking to Olivestar. "I was defending our honor!"

"By getting worked up like a spoiled kit?" Olivestar snorts.

Specklefern is carefully applying the cobwebs on Streamlily's left shoulder.

" _I_ will deal with her, because I'm RiverClan's leader, not _you._ You better remember that when you're doing apprentice duties tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Goosetalon yowls in defense of his brother. Olivestar glares at the long haired, grey tom. "Do you wish to join him?"

Goosetalon glares at Streamlily and prepares to charge when Lakemist steps forward and snarls at him. Goosetalon falters, and quickly backs away.

Silversnow nods to Daisypelt. "Let him up."

"Shoot. This brought back memories for me…"

Daisypelt removes her paws from Bouncestep's body. Only then did Bouncestep realize that he was under the paws of RiverClan's former renegade, he stares at Daisypelt with wide, fear filled eyes before scurrying towards Goosetalon.

* * *

"Streamlily?"

The white she-cat opens her eye to see Specklefern in the late night. Streamlily is remaining in the medicine cat den on Sootdust's orders, which is fine, considering that she doesn't want to be in a den where she feels unsafe.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but Lakemist wants to see you."

Streamlily blinks in surprise, as the dark grey and white she-cat steps inside.

"How is your shoulder?" She asks in a whisper.

Streamlily nods to the freshly healed scar, protected by the newly applied cobwebs.

' _Sootdust wants me to not overwork it.'_

Lakemist curls her tail over her paws. "That scar looks old, though. How did you get it?"

Streamlily tells Lakemist of Mudtail attacking her under the guise of mock fighting, purposely leaving out her retaliation against him. She didn't want Lakemist to think of her as a danger to anyone.

"He sounds like a fish brain." Lakemist said. "I would've pushed him in the smallest stream and let him think he was drowning."

 _Now_ that _I would give a mouse to see happen._

"... Do you wish you were back in ShadowClan?"

Streamlily nods. Lakemist frowns, tilting her head.

"I like having you around… But like I said, I would probably feel lost, too, if I was in your paws."

' _I like you, too. If Olivestar does send me back, I'll see you at the Gatherings. I'll even introduce you to Doeleap.'_

"You say if. You actually think Olivestar won't let you go?"

Streamlily huffs. _'You saw how she was when Foxfur talked to her. She might refuse just to spite her sister.'_

"... I can change her mind."

Streamlily blinks. _'Do you think she will listen?'_

Lakemist nods. "We may want nothing to do with each other, but she's still our mother, and she has obligations to us. I can pull some strings and get you back to your Clan."

' _I'm not sure if it's possible, but I trust you, Lakemist.'_

* * *

 _ **~ Lakemist ~**_

Olivestar, Silversnow and Lakemist wait in the early morning light. Olivestar grooms her fur impatiently.

"I can't believe you talked me into this… We should have waited until sunhigh."

Lakemist rolls her eyes.

The three she-cats see a light brown pelt in the bushes, and Owlflight appears with a suspicious face. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to speak with Heatherstar." Olivestar said.

Owlflight stares at Olivestar, his green eyes hardening in her direction.

"She's with her kits right now…"

"I'm sure they're probably sleeping by now. Tell Heatherstar that I'm here."

Lakemist cringes at her mother's impatient tone, especially with the look of dismay on Owlflight's face. The ShadowClan medicine cat simply turns around and vanishes into the bushes.

"Perhaps you should take deep breaths before Heatherstar arrives." Silversnow advises.

The brown tabby she-cat did as she's told, which is surprising for Lakemist to see her mother willingly comply with a cat's suggestion. Then again, Silversnow _is_ RiverClan's deputy, so there isn't any reason for Olivestar not to listen to her.

Heatherstar pushes through the bushes with Owlflight and Foxfur flanking her sides, and the milky scent rolls off the ShadowClan leader's pelt. Lakemist notices the similar tabby pelts, the colors - one lighter than the other - and blue eyes, it was possible for an apprentice to guess that they were sisters, unaware of how accurate they were.

… And not only that, but Heatherstar is Lakemist's aunt, and her kits are her cousins.

"I'm glad you made time to see me." Heatherstar said.

"... I decided to send your favorite back to your Clan."

Heatherstar almost bristles defensively at the word _"favorite"_.

"When will you be giving us Streamlily?"

Olivestar waves her tail. "You'll get her by sunhigh, and if that scar on her shoulder is bleeding, don't accuse me of anything. I made sure that the warrior responsible is properly punished."

Heatherstar is troubled by the report, but dips her head.

"Thank you for cooperating with me."

"Trust me, RiverClan will be happy to be repaid in the future."

Lakemist flattens her ears. "Mother, don't." She knows that look - that _look_ Olivestar is showing through her smile and twitching ears. Birchfang called it _"Olivestar's plotting face"_.

Olivestar's smile falters when she hears Lakemist.

"I'm just talking…"

"We made a deal, you _promised_ me you wouldn't do it."

Lakemist half-expected Olivestar to ignore her. Olivestar sighs and looks at Heatherstar.

"I'll send two of my warriors to escort her to your territory."

Olivestar stands up along with Silversnow, Heatherstar stares at Olivestar as she turns her back.

"He never stopped talking about you."

The RiverClan leader pauses in her step, Lakemist sees the defensive pickle in her pelt.

"He always thought we would be best friends, despite all that happened. He never stopped caring…"

Olivestar flicks her tail and pads past a silently curious Lakemist.

 _Who did Heatherstar mean? Is she… referring to Dustfur?_

* * *

Olivestar sent Silversnow away to tell Streamlily the development, and moves Lakemist to the side on the grassy land, far from their territory.

"I would appreciate it if you never reprimand me in front of the other Clans, Lakemist."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't try to get something from Heatherstar. Why does everything have to be a chance to attack her?"

Olivestar's eyes became distant with hurt.

"You wouldn't understand… how it feels to have nobody in your corner with the exception of an overbearing mother, and your Clanmates constantly judging you for what your father did."

"That was so long ago…"

Olivestar's gaze clears up, as she carefully examines Lakemist.

"I'm still surprised that you would push this hard to help Streamlily. And here I thought you would convince her to stay."

The dark grey and white she-cat rolls her eyes.

"We both know she was never going to be happy here. While you were relishing in victory, I see how she looks at the ShadowClan border. She wants to be with her family."

"... And you're fine with her leaving?"

Lakemist's fur bristles uncomfortably. "What does that mean? Streamlily's just a friend…"

"Just a friend." Olivestar snorts with doubt. "Right, and hedgehogs fly once every six generations."

"Wh-What are you saying…?" Lakemist's throat feels like closing, underneath Olivestar's intrusive stare.

 _Does she know? She couldn't have… not even Dovesong knows!_

Lakemist's mind races uncontrollably as she struggles to maintain a confused expression. Olivestar finally shrugs, brushing past her.

"Fine. I won't push it. You obviously insist on keeping secrets, which is fine."

Lakemist's heart beats erratically, as she follows Olivestar back to camp, assuring herself that her secret was safe.

* * *

 _ **~ Streamlily ~**_

Streamlily has never been happier with the appearance of sunhigh. The majority of RiverClan ignored her as Beechclaw, Grasspaw, Pebblestep and Robinpaw prepare to escort her when Lakemist sees her off.

"I'm holding you up on your promise." Lakemist told her.

Streamlily tries not to go ahead of her escorts as they enter the pine trees. She sees a ShadowClan patrol - with Mudtail in the lead - and the mottled dark brown tabby stiffens with anger, and his aggression is passed down to the patrol of Dusktail, Patchflower, and Leafshade. Only Reedfur and Smokeclaw are happy to see her, and Swallowfur looks at the patrol in exasperation.

Robinpaw growls until Pebblestep nips on his ear tips. Grasspaw's forelegs were trembling as he tries to hide behind Beechclaw like a dark brown shadow.

Mudtail jerks nose head to Streamlily. "I'll take a wild guess and say you're here to ambush us with your new _Clan._ It's a pretty pathetic attempt - that apprentice is trying to cower behind his mentor!"

Grasspaw jumps when Mudtail mentions him, looking at his paws in shame when Beechclaw wraps his tail around his neck.

"We didn't come to start fights." Beechclaw said. "I assume that Heatherstar told you that Streamlily is returning?"

Patchflower lashes her tail. "It doesn't matter what she said! That _defective_ she-cat is no longer our problem!"

Smokeclaw glares at both Mudtail and Patchflower. "Heatherstar made her decision, you can't go against it."

"You can't just turn them away." Reedfur adds, twitching his tail in annoyance.

Leafshade snorts. "I say we just chase them off. She's nothing but trouble since she was born."

Streamlily narrows her eyes. She pads towards the direction of the camp when Mudtail blocks her path.

"I refuse to let a _RiverClan cat_ trespass!"

"Are you talking about us? Because we're over here." Pebblestep retorts. "Olivestar and Heatherstar already agreed on this, so stop being difficult and let her pass."

"Not on my watch!" Mudtail spat. Streamlily rolls her eyes, already tired of being persecuted by mouse-brained cats. She takes one step forward, Mudtail raises his unsheathed paw to strike.

Instead of clawing his face, Streamlily ducks from the swipe and runs pat him, knocking him over before turning to face the patrol.

"Enough with this foolishness." Smokeclaw snaps, grabbing the ShadowClan patrol's attention. "We're going back to camp - and Streamlily is coming with us. You all can take it up to Heatherstar, but this is happening and you must accept it."

* * *

After the RiverClan patrol leaves, Streamlily pads for the camp, not caring if she left the others behind.

Streamlily steps into the camp and captures attention to herself. She narrows her eyes on the cats who wanted her gone, as they quickly avert their gazes and try to ignore her, especially the returning patrol.

Some cats were already greeting her. Otterheart being the first to press her muzzle on Streamlily's shoulder. Streamlily's aunts and uncles, Fernblossom, Mosscloud, Owlflight and Shrewnose warmly welcome her with purrs and nuzzles. Smokeclaw licks Streamlily's ears while Fuzzystorm fights back his tears.

"Are you back? For real?" Crowpaw asks Streamlily.

"Yes. She's a ShadowClan cat again." Foxfur replies.

Crowpaw seems pleased with the response. "Good!"

" _Is she back? Where?! I can't -_ _ **Streamlily!"**_

Doeleap makes a beeline toward Streamlily and barrels her over - knocking her down on her back.

"You're back! You're back! _Finally!"_

Streamlily pushes Doeleap off, growling playfully while nodding at her white fur. Doeleap snorts. "Oh please! I'll push you down as many times as I want!"

"Not on your foreleg will you do that." Reedfur told Doeleap.

The light brown tabby she-cat pushes Reedfur with her shoulder.

"I'm _fine,_ you worry wart! I should be on your case about that stomach of yours!"

"We're not talking about my stomach, we're talking about your foreleg."

Streamlily watches as Reedfur keeps brushing pelts with Doeleap, and how Doeleap wrinkles her nose at the dark grey tom - the same way she used to do with Bluestorm.

She coughs, grabbing their attention.

' _Is there something you two want to tell me?'_

Reedfur's face becomes horrified as he quickly maintains a neutral tone.

"What do you mean?"

Streamlily looks at the two pointedly, with teasing in her light blue eyes. Doeleap's fur flushes as she curls her tail nervously.

"I… It's not what you think. Reedfur and I…"

"Oh, just admit it!" Fuzzystorm exclaims, rolling his eyes dramatically. "We all _know_ about you - she's going to find out, whether you admit it or not!"

Doeleap and Reedfur were giving each other embarrassed glances, and turn to Streamlily.

"Well, you see…" Reedfur's tail entwines itself with Doeleap's, giving her a warm smile. "We're mates now."

Shrewnose roars with laughter. "He admitted at last! Hey, Owlflight!" He turns to the medicine cat.

"You owe me two nice, fat mice when you find some."

Owlflight lashes his tail as Mosscloud said. "You have to stop betting against Shrewnose, you won't win."

Doeleap meets Streamlily's gaze shyly. "Reedfur and I were comforting each other after… you left. He talked to me and we helped each other with our chores during recovery, after that we just… clicked."

Streamlily purrs as she licks Doeleap's forehead, surprising the light brown tabby.

"You're okay with this?" She asks, still uncertain.

"We didn't know how you would react." Reedfur adds.

Streamlily thrills excitedly, weaving her tail around. Fuzzystorm snorts.

"I _told you_ that you were overreacting about nothing."

Doeleap nudges Streamlily with her nose. "Come on. You should see Heatherstar's kits - they're _adorable_!"

* * *

Streamlily sees Heatherstar's light blue eyes gleaming bright when she enters the nursery.

"Hey!" Oatkit exclaims, sniffing Streamlily before blinking. "You're from RiverClan! Why are _you_ here?"

Dapplekit smells Streamlily's front paw. "RiverClan? But she smells like ShadowClan."

Heatherstar beckons Streamlily closer with her tail. The white she-cat pads to her leader's nest and looks at the three kits near Heatherstar's stomach.

Heatherstar whispers, "Welcome home."


	98. 98, You Are Not Alone

' _Something whispers in my ear and says, "That you are not alone. I am here with you. Though you're far away, I am here to stay, but you are not alone."'_ _ **You Are Not Alone, by Michael Jackson**_

* * *

Chapter 98

" **You Are Not Alone."**

12/10/17 - 12/11/17 - 12/12/17

* * *

 _ **~ Foxflame ~**_

 _The bright ginger tom eagerly leaves the elder's den with an_ audible purr. However, Foxflame almost trips over a black and silver tabby kit, who squeaks indignantly as he regains his footing.

" _Violetkit! Silverkit!"_ Ripplefeather storms towards the black and silver tabby she-kit and a mottled, light grey tom kit shrinks under the young father's stare.

"What is wrong with you two? You almost made Foxflame fall!" Ripplefeather jerks his tail towards the bright ginger tom.

"What's the big deal? He's fine, isn't he?" Silverkit snorts.

"Whoa - look at his back leg!" Violetkit stares at Foxflame's oddly twisted hind leg, as he hops further out of the den.

"That's right, his back leg is very hurt. You could have made him fall on it - and hurt him even more." Ripplefeather says.

Foxflame snorts. "I still have some youth in me, Ripplefeather. Don't be so hard on them."

Violetkit nods vigorously. "Y-Yeah, what he said!" Ripplefeather glares at his daughter, who lowers her head and drops her grin. Silverkit flattens his ears, glancing over to Foxflame.

"We're sorry…"

Foxflame brushes past Ripplefeather and whispers, "Seriously, I don't even care about that. If it happens _three times,_ then it's a problem."

Ripplefeather nods before gathering the two kits.

"Come on. If there's anyone you should trip it's your uncle, Seedwhisker."

"Can we play with Drizzlefall?" Silverkit asks.

"Sure, only if Creeksong or your mother is watching you."

"But _why?_ He's so cool!" Violetkit complains.

"Because I refuse to let him corrupt you. We have him _and_ Petalbreeze to torment us, we don't need two more tricksters."

Foxflame wobbles towards the fresh kill pile, Littlestar grabs a big rabbit and places it before Foxflame.

"No." Foxflame growls softly at his former apprentice. "I can find my own food."

"Clan says elders and queens first." Littlestar points out. "You said so."

"Cheek." Foxflame retorts before biting off a chunk of rabbit meat. Littlestar nods approvingly before padding away.

 _I taught him too well…_

The bright ginger tom tries not to take too much meat on the rabbit for what he's about to do next. Light brown spikey fur catches Foxflame's attention, as Breezefall noses the rabbit.

"Are you gonna finish that, Pop?"

"No." Foxflame replies, somber. "I'm saving this for them."

Breezefall blinks, and nods in understanding, which rare for Breezefall.

"I should leave now while I still have time. Tell Eaglewing and your brothers where I am."

"I could but she left already with…"

Foxflame turns to Breezefall. "Eaglewing left with who? Honeyfur?"

Foxflame _always_ keep tabs on the cats in his kits' lives - they always assumed he wouldn't because his status as an elder _and_ his bad leg, but they didn't count his help on Daisyleaf and Ashcloud.

He knows that Stormwhisker is Emberheart's mate, he knows of Lionfang's lingering feelings for Birdie, who is long gone in the mountains, which is his reason for refusing to take another mate. He even heard that Breezefall _might_ have a crush on a she-cat, but so far he hasn't been able to find out the truth from a reliable source.

Which is Breezefall himself, and he never acknowledges rumors.

Eaglewing is close friends with Honeyfur, Finchblaze and Maplecloud's daughter - and Foxflame knows for a fact that Thrushwing would have been beside herself with joy that her tomboy daughter has one she-cat friend to talk to. But if Eaglewing didn't leave with Honeyfur, then who?

Breezefall suddenly becomes skittish. "Uh, Eaglewing _specifically_ told me to not tell you otherwise you'll start becoming… antsy."

"Antsy?" Foxflame echoes, squinting at his youngest son. "And what do you mean by _antsy_ , Breezefall?"

"As in… _inquisitive. Protective…?"_ Breezefall chooses his words, very, very carefully, and Foxflame knows he is trying not to make him angry.

Then, Foxflame comes to a realization that he never thought he would ever be concerned about.

"Is Eaglewing spending time with… a tom?"

Breezefall's light blue eyes spark in conflicting thoughts and averts his gaze. Foxflame found his answer.

"Breezefall, if she was with a tom then say so. You make it sound like she was doing something she shouldn't…"

Foxflame cuts himself off when Breezefall coughs, forcefully.

"Well. I should see Duskshade… This cough has been very persistent!"

Breezefall quickly turns tail and goes inside the warriors den - when he _should have_ gone to Duskshade's den like he was supposed to.

Foxflame shakes his head. _Honestly. Mousepatch would have dragged me out and chewed me out if I did what Breezefall did… Then again, he would have done it to Breezefall_ and _chewed me out for not calling him out on his lie._

Foxflame grabs his rabbit and limps out of the thorn barrier. Foxflame hears paw steps behind him and prepares to send them away, but stops himself.

Squirreltail brushes close to Foxflame, his fur sleek and his tail fluffy and waving about.

"I know, pal, but you and I both know that Littlestar and Finchblaze wouldn't let you go without someone with you."

Foxflame blinks gratefully at his friend and continues his way.

* * *

Foxflame and Squirreltail stop near an oak tree, two fox lengths away from the Ancient Oak, surrounded by small bushes of foxgloves and honeysuckles. Three mounds of dirt and Foxflame's three remaining pieces of rabbit meat lay on top of the graves.

Squirreltail remains a silent vigil guard as Foxflame's gaze sweeps over the three dirt mounds.

"Hello, Mother…" He says to the middle dirt mound. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since… you know."

Foxflame still remembers Mapleshade and the Dark Forest cats, preparing to tear him apart after he rejected their influence, and then all of a sudden Stealthfire - Stealthpaw back then - attacked Mapleshade to give them a chance to get away.

A StarClan cat helped them escape to the heavenly hunting grounds. That StarClan cat was Hawkstorm, his mother, who died during his kitting.

Foxflame continues to talk. "I've been caught up in some things. A lot has happened, and I forgot to keep my promise to you… and Eaglecry. I hope you're doing well, I hope you met Thrushwing, too."

Foxflame's voice quiver, fighting the tears.

"I always think about her, I wonder if she's met you and Eaglecry - I'm not sure if she's ever had she-cat friends in WindClan because of… _Lionfur._ "

The ginger and white tom curls his lip, his amber eyes burning with resentment. He turns his gaze to the third dirt mound.

"Thrushwing. Our kits are warriors now, but you probably already know that, their Breezefall and Eaglewing, now. Breezefall could still be a little more serious like Eaglewing, but you know how he is. Also… He told me that Eaglewing is sneaking around with a tom."

Foxflame sniffs. "I'm not sure who it could be, but, she couldn't be seeing a tom. She's still a kit…"

Foxflame stiffens his muscles, remembering her feather soft voice. His claws sink in the soil. "... I hope to see you three again. I promise not to forget."

Foxflame stands up, his three legs carrying him to Squirreltail.

"Let's see Seabreeze. I haven't seen her in ages."

Squirreltail nods. "We should also see the others… It's been a long time since I've paid respects to Stoatfrost, or Duckheart…"

Foxflame feels a twinge of grief at the mention of their friends, and memories of them. Duckheart, Flameclaw, Stoatfrost, Rainstorm and Sweetflower. They grew up together as kits, being so close in age, they were apprenticed and trained together. Then, Stealthpaw joined ThunderClan as Seabreeze's apprentice, and became part of their little group.

Him and Squirreltail are the last of the Seven Apprentices, and hopefully they will live long enough to reminisce about their youth.

"You still think about them?" Foxflame asks Squirreltail.

The brown furred tom sighs. "Yeah, a whole lot. I always thought we would retire together, crowding the elder's den and listen to Stoatfrost tell the apprentices bad jokes."

"And Flameclaw threatening him to shut it before he smothers him in his sleep." Foxflame adds.

Squirreltail snorts humorously. "I doubt that! Duckheart wouldn't like it if he did it, plus Stealthfire would beat him, just like when they first met."

The brown tom purrs, recalling Stoatfrost. Foxflame falls quiet. Squirreltail and Stoatfrost were best friends, with the skinny white tom always bringing smiles to a cat's face, and Squirreltail always keeping him from going too far.

Losing Stoatfrost in the Soulless Battle must have been painful, but they knew Stoatfrost did it to protect Darkstar, his eldest son and previous leader before Littlestar. And as much as Stoatfrost tried to hide it, he missed Stealthfire greatly, he almost lost his spark when she died under Lionfur's claws ages ago.

 _It was a tragedy, but a blessing to Stoatfrost. He got to be with Stealthfire again, after all._

Squirreltail whispers. "We'll see them again, Foxflame. When we do, nothing can separate us."

* * *

Foxflame and Squirreltail return from their walk, Foxflame's ears pick up voices on the other side of the bracken.

"Eaglewing?" He murmurs. He veers from Squirreltail - who stops his stride and looks back - and Foxflame pushes his head through the bracken.

A white rabbit blurs past his vision, and Eaglewing comes out and corners it by the birch tree. The rabbit moves to the right, and Aspenstone yowls and lunges from that direction. Aspenstone flies over the rabbit and hits his head onto Eaglewing's muzzle, and the rabbit runs into the undergrowth.

Eaglewing falls on her back with Aspenstone laying on top, his head whirling around searching for the lost prey.

"Where'd it go?"

"It fled!" Eaglewing writhes under Aspenstone, and pushes him off.

 _StarClan! How was he so heavy?_

Foxflame frowns at the scene with Squirreltail looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, I-I-!" Aspenstone ducks his head, in fear of Eaglewing's wrath, when she scoffs.

"It couldn't have gotten too far. Let's track it." Eaglewing looks at a frightened Aspenstone, and her gaze softens before speaking to him.

"No, no. I'm not angry at you. It's the rabbit."

Aspenstone looks up at Eaglewing, his fear slowly evaporating.

The dark brown of Eaglewing's fur is shining from the afternoon light, giving a warm shade of bronze to Eaglewing.

 _She's… bright._ Aspenstone blinks, staring at her pelt in amazement, while she is slightly weirded out by his staring. Everyone said he stares off, but it feels as though he is trying to see through her pelt.

"You're bright." He blurts out. "Your fur."

Eaglewing sputters, fluffing her tail. "Excuse me?"

Aspenstone swallows. "Sorry, it was nothing…"

Foxflame narrows his eyes, Squirreltail can tell what he's thinking.

"Foxflame, don't do it. I have two daughters - trust me, I know what you're thinking."

"One of your daughters is a medicine cat apprentice." Foxflame retorts. The bright ginger tom pushes his way out into the area. Eaglewing snaps her head to the sound of bracken, she blinks as Foxflame stalks towards her with Squirreltail in toe.

"D-Dad?" Eaglewing stammers. "I didn't know you left your nest."

Foxflame directs his attention to Aspenstone. The golden brown stares back at Eaglewing's father, unsure of what has Foxflame so mad.

Foxflame bristles his fur at what he believes to be Aspenstone's defiance.

"We were just paying respects to our Clanmates' burials. We just saw you two and wanted to say hi." Squirreltail shoulders Foxflame to get his attention.

Eaglewing didn't miss the scorching glare Foxflame gave Aspenstone. And the golden brown tom doesn't seem to notice that! In fact, he's still staring at Foxflame with a puzzling expression.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Foxflame told Eaglewing as she approaches him. "Breezefall said you were out hunting… with Aspenstone, which you didn't want me to know about."

 _Ugh,_ _ **Breezefall**_ _\- I'll throw you in the lake!_ Eaglewing maintains a cool head and shrugs.

"I don't _have_ to tell you everything, okay? I just wanted to hunt with a Clanmate, that's all."

"You could have hunted with Honeyfur, or Emberheart."

"Emberheart is busy with Alderpaw." Eaglewing replies in a clipped tone. "And Honeyfur has other things to do, I don't always have to hang out with her."

Squirreltail nips Foxflame's shoulder. "Like I said - we were just _passing by."_

"Still, why a tom?"

Eaglewing flattens her ears, knowing _full well_ why her father is asking these questions and is growing angry by the heartbeat.

"What's wrong with toms?"

Aspenstone's question made Foxflame give him the stink eye. Eaglewing growls softly.

"Dad, stop it. I know what you're doing and Aspenstone isn't like that."

Aspenstone squints at her. _Like what?_

He begins to feel like every cat knows something _he_ doesn't, and he despises that -Flashpad does that all the time!

Foxflame frowns. "Eaglewing, I still don't…"

Eaglewing lashes her tail. "I don't have time for this, we have to go after that rabbit again."

The dark brown tabby she-cat stomps away. Aspenstone's eyes dart after her and Foxflame's stern look, before following after Eaglewing.

"Really?" Squirreltail sighs. Foxflame flicks his ear, looking at the brown tom.

"What? I was just asking."

"That looked more like an interrogation!" Squirreltail exclaims. "And poor Aspenstone, did you really have to be that way?"

"Like you said, you have two daughters, Eaglewing is my only one."

Squirreltail snorts.

"Still, don't you think you were a bit too intrusive just now? I mean, she's allowed to hang out with toms… Alone, and flirt with…"

Foxflame's fur rises on the nape of his neck. "Eaglewing is still kit!"

Squirreltail snickers. "Ten moons is pretty old for a kit."

"You know what I mean!"

Squirreltail shakes his head. "Foxflame, please… Aspenstone is the last tom you should be suspicious of! Suppose he still likes Magpie?"

 _He better still like Magpie._ Foxflame thought.


	99. 99, I'm Still Standing

' _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. And I'm still standing after all this time. I'm picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still standing!'_ _ **I'm Still Standing, by Taron Egerton**_

* * *

Chapter 99

" **I'm Still Standing."**

12/12/17 - 12/13/17 - 12/14/17 - 12/15/17 - 12/16/17 - 12/17/17 - 12/18/17 - 12/19/17

* * *

 _ **~ Lakemist ~**_

 _RiverClan is still trying to forget about Streamlily as quickly_ as possible. Streamlily's nest is torn apart and used for the queens' nests, though Lakemist wishes that they didn't treat the nest like it was the white she-cat herself.

"Morning!"

Lakemist stops herself from rolling her eyes as Bramblefrost stands beside her, fluffing her black and dark grey tabby pelt in the morning sun. Bramblefrost nudges Lakemist's shoulder with her paw.

"Come _on,_ Lakemist! Stop being so sullen - it's a great day today!"

"I wonder _why."_ Lakemist mutters, yawning. Bramblefrost is perky now, but she was an annoying grump when Streamlily was here.

"Don't be like that." Bramblefrost sniffs. " _She_ was never one of us, even you said so."

"Not in a mean way. Streamlily was a ShadowClan cat through and through, her family is there, so I knew she would be miserable here - living with a bunch of strangers."

"Except _you."_ Bramblefrost chided. She chuckles. "Honestly, it looked like you were crushing on her. Imagine, a she-cat falling for another she-cat!"

Bramblefrost pads away laughing to herself, while Lakemist is stiff with anger and shame, that she quickly dismisses.

"Lakemist."

Silversnow pads to the dark grey and white she-cat.

"I want you to on Ferretleap's patrol for the ShadowClan border."

"We're not threatening them, are we?"

Lakemist's fur coat almost jumps from her skin hearing Icestripe's voice behind her. The white and silver she-cat materializes next to Lakemist like a quiet, white shadow, staring at Silversnow in worry.

The RiverClan deputy regards her daughter with a soft blink, and lingering authority.

"No, but Olivestar wants to make a point of making sure they don't attack us for taking Streamlily."

"They wouldn't do that." Lakemist protests. "We let Streamlily go back, why would they retaliate?"

"I'm not too sure about it either." Silversnow admits. "But Olivestar wants to make sure they don't push us around."

With that, Silversnow leaves and talks to Olivestar. Lakemist stands up, giving her fur a good shake before she approaches Ferretleap. Dovesong, Pebblestep, Robinpaw, and Tanglepelt stand up when they see her.

* * *

Lakemist follows Ferretleap to the Greenleaf Twolegplace, and pause near the borderline for scent marking. Lakemist glances through the pine trees, trying to make out that white fur coat.

"Thinking about your kittypet?"

Tanglepelt's teasing tone makes Lakemist glare at him.

" _Streamlily_ is not a kittypet."

"Hey, I was just joking." Tanglepelt chuckles, further angering Lakemist. Ferretleap looks over with an irritated face.

"Do less joking and more-." Ferretleap pauses when a hiss is heard on the other side of the border. Foxfur, Crowpaw, Leafshade, Swallowfur, Flowerpetal and - _Streamlily!_ \- approach the line with wary gazes.

The RiverClan patrol immediately becomes hostile, until Ferretleap raises his tail for silence. Ferretleap dips his head to Foxfur.

"How are things in ShadowClan?"

"Fine." Foxfur replies, short and to the point. Lakemist locks eyes with Streamlily, waving her tail. The white she-cat grins softly in return.

"Why are you doing?!" Leafshade glares at Streamlily, who gives her an uninterested glare in return. "Why are you looking at _her_ for? You just can't be loyal to anybody can you?"

Foxfur hisses at the black tabby she-cat before turning to face Ferretleap.

"We're just about to leave."

"See that you do." Ferretleap agrees.

Streamlily waves her tail to Lakemist as she follows behind Leafshade. Lakemist's fur warms up in delight as she follows Ferretleap back to RiverClan. Tanglepelt falls in next to his grey and white sister.

"Would you like to tell me why you antagonized them like that?"

Lakemist wrinkles her nose. "How was I supposed to know how grumpy her Clanmates were? I was just greeting her."

"You shouldn't have interacted with her at all." Bouldertooth growls, overhearing them. "I would like to retire without ShadowClan raiding us in the future."

Robinpaw's tail bristles at the thought of fighting ShadowClan. Pebblestep gently touches his shoulder with his tail tip, assuming Robinpaw's reaction to be fear.

"Don't worry, there won't be a battle."

Robinpaw hides a sullen look from his mentor, bowing his head.

"Tanglepelt, Streamlily was her friend." Dovesong says, quietly. "There's nothing in the warrior code that said we can't have friends outside the Clan."

"..." Tanglepelt stares at Lakemist before looking ahead. Lakemist shivers, uncomfortable with the look in his eye.

* * *

Confirming her worries, Tanglepelt moves Lakemist near the reeds as Ferretleap's patrol enters the campgrounds.

"Well? What is it?" Lakemist asks impatiently.

Tanglepelt's green eyes gleam piercingly.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything in front of the other warriors…"

Lakemist frowns. "What?"

"You're drawing attention to yourself in RiverClan, and not the good kind. When Streamlily showed up, you were always with her - showing her how to fish, picking her to be on patrols, talking to her without being on guard."

"What's your point, Tanglepelt?" Lakemist's unease begins to crawl on her subconscious, listening to her brother point out to the small details.

"Cats are saying that you're _too close_ to her." Tanglepelt hisses. "And they're right about that. You need to stop this and prove them wrong."

"I'm not concerned about what cats say behind my back." Lakemist growls, even though it's an outright lie.

"Lakemist, seriously…"

"Tanglepelt, _seriously!"_ Lakemist mimics him, hearing her tone become harsher than she originally wanted.

"I don't need you to tell me how to live my life. If they want to talk about me, let them."

* * *

 _ **~ Streamlily ~**_

Streamlily tries her hardest to ignore Leafshade's ranting and avoid Heatherstar's three youngest kits running over her front paws.

"Kits! I told you to watch where you're going." Blackhawk calls as the three kits run by. Ratkit and Russetkit yowl in acknowledgement while Mousekit runs head first into Marshfoot's flank.

Streamlily snorts, turning for the fresh kill pile when she runs into a bright yellow fur coat. Swallowfur grunts from the impact and looks at a sheepish Streamlily.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

' _No, I'm sorry.'_ Streamlily said. Swallowfur steps to the left - same time as Streamlily did, and she bumps her head into Swallowfur's forehead.

"Sorry!" Swallowfur squeaks, recoiling. The yellow tabby tom quickly pads around her. Streamlily's whiskers twitch in frustration with herself.

 _What was wrong with me right there?_

"Watch out!"

Streamlily feels the force of a tiny body run into her, as Russetkit tumbles back with a glare. "Why didn't you move?!"

"Russetkit, _you_ raninto _her."_ Ratkit points out.

"She still should have moved!" Heatherstar's youngest daughter defiantly glares up at Streamlily before swerving around her. The white she-cat frowns and presses her front paw firmly on Russetkit's tail.

The dark ginger she-kit whips her head around to face Streamlily.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Russetkit yanks her tail under Streamlily's paw. Streamlily remains firm in her hold, and Blackhawk runs next to the kits.

"There you are! No more running around, you're getting in everyone's way." Blackhawk scolds the three kits.

"Why don't you help the older kits with their chores?"

"Newtkit won't let us!" Mousekit complains.

"I'll talk to Wishfeather about Newtkit, but I believe your denmates will be more than happy for three extra paws to help out."

Streamlily lifts her paw from Russetkit's tail as Blackhawk herds the three kits away. Meanwhile, Foxfur gives Swallowfur the task of hunting with Juniperheart, Featherwing, Longfoot and Tawnymoon.

And the dark grey tabby she-cat wastes no time padding to Swallowfur with amber eyes, clear and bright. "I can't wait!" She purrs, ignoring the annoyance on Swallowfur's face.

Swallowfur waits for her to leave, and spots Streamlily eating a toad. An idea forms in his mind.

* * *

"What is _she_ doing here?! I don't remember Foxfur picking her for patrols!"

Tawnymoon glares pointedly at Streamlily as she pads towards the hunting party. Streamlily frowns, looking at Swallowfur quizzically.

"Foxfur put me in charge of patrol, so I asked Streamlily to come." Swallowfur says, smoothly.

The yellow tabby tom tries to ignore Tawnymoon's scathing stare as he looks at his patrol.

"Featherwing, Tawnymoon, you can search near the abandoned Twoleg den. Longfoot and Juniperheart can go upward towards the stream, Streamlily and I will cover ground here. We'll meet up before sunset, understand?"

The selected cats nod in agreement before parting ways. Swallowfur kinks his tail, beckoning Streamlily to follow him. The white she-cat is quite as she pads next to him.

A faint sound of wingbeats made the two cats pause, their ears searching for the sound. Swallowfur finds a woodpecker pecking the bark of a fallen tree. Streamlily gazes at him expectantly.

"You're going to stay here and hide behind the brambles, I'll flush it out to you."

Streamlily crouches low to the ground, pressing herself in the shadow of the brambles - avoiding the thorns. Swallowfur silently hides behind the bushes, focusing his attention on the woodpecker's turned back.

Streamlily's white fur coat is a complete disadvantage in a darkened territory like ShadowClan, and Swallowfur's pelt is no better. The best they can do is to stay out of sight.

Swallowfur positions himself in front of the woodpecker, hiding behind the dried bushes. He opens his mouth and makes a _clicking_ sound. The woodpecker lifts its head up, looking in Swallowfur's direction, chirping.

Swallowfur continues to make the noise, and the woodpecker hops off the tree, hopping toward Swallowfur in curiosity. The yellow tabby tom tenses his muscles, and leaps out and swipes his claw on the woodpecker's stomach before it turns tail.

The woodpecker flies over the tree when Streamlily reaches up to knock the bird out of the air. Streamlily bites down on the woodpecker and carries the body in her jaws.

 _When did she move behind that tree? I should have noticed her._

Whatever the case, they manage to catch prey, and that's what matters.

* * *

 _ **~ Swallowfur ~**_

With the patrol returning from a successful hunt, Tawnymoon pulls Swallowfur over by the boulder.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She demands.

"You know why."

The anger in Tawnymoon's eyes didn't go past Swallowfur before it becomes remorse.

"I'm _sorry_ , alright? You know as well as I do that is was a terrifying moment! Our leader was harmed, and this rogue is out to get us!"

Tawnymoon lowers her gaze. "I was so confused… With all that happened to my brother, and Heatherstar being hurt, I thought I was just protecting what's left of my family."

"... What about _before_ all that happened?" Swallowfur asks. "Tawnymoon, I wasn't blind to how you treat Streamlily. Even if you thought it would protect Patchflower and Leafshade, I didn't see or hear you show remorse for your choice or attempt to apologize to her family. You even _laughed_ when Leafshade mentioned how great it was that the 'mute mistake' was gone."

Tawnymoon's head jerks up. "I… How did-?!" The dark grey tabby clamps her mouth, her amber eyes widening with a jolt of shock.

Swallowfur yellow pelt bristles. "What is your problem with Streamlily? Why are you so angry at her?"

Tawnymoon narrows her eyes. "She's a _jinx_ , she brings nothing but trouble for us! Look at Quailheart! And Doeleap and Reedfur! Tigerclaw _trained_ her as an apprentice, how do we know she wouldn't turn her back on us and go straight to Tigerclaw?"

"Heatherstar and Foxfur trust her enough!" Swallowfur hisses. "She's worked tirelessly since she returned to ShadowClan, but that alone still isn't enough for you to let go of your petty anger."

"Streamlily is nothing more than a useless rogue who never belonged here in the first place!"

Swallowfur flattens his ears. "Did you forget that _I_ was a rogue once? Am I a useless _thing_ that never belonged here to you?"

Tawnymoon expression becomes pale, and she stammers over her words.

"N-No. I mean… You…"

Swallowfur stands up, his fur coat remains rigid.

"I guess you're not as open as you say you are. You have a lot of growing up to do, Tawnymoon."

* * *

 _ **~ Lakemist ~**_

The dark grey and white she-cat yawns as a few cats return to the warriors den to sleep for the night. Tanglepelt brushes past Lakemist with a brief glance, making her roll her eyes as she leaves the den herself. Still, Lakemist would be lying if she didn't feel paranoid about every little look she gets.

Whether she's being watched for a mistake… like staring at cats she's not supposed to be staring at. More importantly… other she-cats. Lakemist knew she liked she-cats since she was an apprentice, but she never dwelled on it too much until Streamlily came along.

Streamlily _wasn't_ a crush, nor was she a love at first sight, but she reopened the feelings Lakemist tried to bury within her subconscious. But Tanglepelt's words still ring in her ears. What would her Clan think of her if this ever came out? Heck, _Olivestar,_ her estranged mother, she's already guessed what Lakemist's was hiding, but never brought it up out of respect for the secret.

She couldn't think of how Dovesong could react, or Troutface, Stonefoot or Tanglepelt. She wanted to bury the feelings, but she knew that she can't hide them this time…

"Hey, Icestripe!" Bouncestep strides past Lakemist, approaching a startled and tired Icestripe.

"Oh, hi…" Icestripe glances at her paws, uninterested in Bouncestep's beaming grin.

"I was just about to retire for the night… But I think I can squeeze in some time if you're up for a walk with me."

"I'm not sure about that…"

Bouncestep tilts his head. "Bramblefrost said you would've liked to. Come on, what do you say?"

 _Oh, Bramblefrost!_ Icestripe inwardly curses her noisy sister. Lakemist can see the discomfort in Icestripe's eyes, and decided to step in.

"Sorry, Bouncestep!" Lakemist chirps, catching the skinny, light grey tom's attention. "I already asked Icestripe to hunt with me tonight."

Icestripe's cerulean blue eyes light up with realization, quick, and nods in agreement.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it slipped my mind."

Bouncestep doesn't look pleased with the decline, but dips his head in acknowledgement. "Alright… maybe next time."

Icestripe slips beside Lakemist as she pads to the direction of the stone-bridge.

"Thanks." Icestripe whispers. "I didn't know what to say to him this time."

"How about 'no'?" Lakemist jokes. But Icestripe looks genuinely guilty.

"I've been trying to… but Bouncestep will do nice things for me, and I'd feel guilty about it. I… think he likes me, at least that's what Bramblefrost said."

"Do you like him?"

"No…" Icestripe replies, her voice becomes soft with uncertainty. "I like someone else, but I don't know if they…."

The white and silver she-cat falls silent as her fear scent rolls off, making Lakemist feel sorry for the shy RiverClan warrior. She considers herself lucky she never developed a crush on any of the available she-cats, she doesn't know if she could handle such the many burdens of "what if's".

Icestripe looks at Lakemist with misty eyes. "Lakemist, I-."

Lakemist sees movement in the tall grass and quickly crouches down, grabbing Icestripe's scruff while doing so, taking the white and silver she-cat down with her.

A large tom climbs up the slope to the stone-bridge, where two other cats were waiting for him. His light silvery white fur coat gleams from the water, as well as the trout he carries in his jaws for his comrades see.

Lakemist's claws scrape the ground. "Who _is_ that?"

"He doesn't look like any of the cats from Amelia's group." Icestripe whispers to her.

Lakemist grunts in agreement. "We should tell Olivestar about this."

The dark grey and white she-cat sneaks off with Icestripe next to her, without drawing attention from the rogues. Icestripe breathlessly asks, "What if she's sleeping?"

"We'll kick her awake."

Icestripe gapes at Lakemist's declaration. "But she's your mother - and what makes you think I'd help you with that?!"

Lakemist shrugs. "Fine, I'll do it. You can stand guard and keep watch."

"No!" Icestripe exclaims, fighting the laughter urging its way from the back of her throat. Lakemist smirks smugly at being able to trigger a laugh from the timid she-cat.

* * *

 _ **~ Swanpaw ~**_

 _ **Swanpaw, Swanpaw are you listening to me?**_

 _Please, just let me sleep…_

 _ **Get over yourself. I want you to listen**_ **very** _ **carefully. I have a new assessment for you in the next black moon.**_

 _No - I need time to think._

Claws scrape Swanpaw's body in the real world that made him jump out of his nest.

 _ **The only "thinking" you need to do is to follow what I say. You're next target is Shellpaw.**_

"No…" Swanpaw growls. Shellpaw stirs in his nest, and quickly falls asleep. The dark grey tom triggers the resentment towards him once again.

 _ **That's it. Don't forget this mindset when you corner him.**_

Swanpaw shakes his head and leaves the apprentices den in the dark of night, Mapleshade's voice rings in his head.

 _ **Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!**_

Swanpaw feels a swipe of claws rip his side, making him yelp in shock.

 _ **I can do as much damage to you where you are right now as I can in the Dark Forest. Any form of defiance will result in punishment for you… and I know exactly how to break you!**_

Swanpaw trips over a cat's nest, stumbling into the warriors den, and landing on Cinderfall.

"Swanpaw?" Cinderfall blinks the weariness from his eyes. Swanpaw's body trembles as Cinderfall gets up to look at him.

"Swanpaw, what's wrong?"

Swanpaw covers his ears as Mapleshade's threats grow louder. Cinderfall slowly guides Swanpaw to his nest, watching the white tom curl into a ball, tormented by inner demons.

Cinderfall feels his guilt resurface.

 _Perhaps if I had made an effort, Swanpaw wouldn't be so confused._

The dark grey tom lays down next to Swanpaw, patiently waiting until his son falls asleep. Cinderfall slowly goes to sleep after him.


	100. 100, My Heart Will Go On

' _You're here, there's nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and - my heart will go on and on.'_ _ **My Heart Will Go On, by Céline Dion**_

* * *

Chapter 100

" **My Heart Will Go On."**

12/15/17 - 12/19/17 - 12/20/17 - 12/23/17 - 12/25/17 - 12/26/17 - 12/27/17 - 12/28/17 - 12/29/17 - 12/30/17 - 12/31/17

* * *

 _ **~ ThunderClan ~**_

 _Most of ThunderClan's warriors stop and watch a rare sight_ before them that late afternoon, in late July. Littlestar lumbers around the camp with his two youngest grandkits on his back, with Violetkit on his neck, and Silverkit on the middle his back. Nightsong and Ripplefeather watch from the nursery entrance.

"Go faster, badger!" Silverkit cries out.

"Silverkit, don't overwork Littlestar." Nightsong calls out.

"Don't underestimate me, Nightsong. Remember who you're talking to." Littlestar quickens his pace, earning yowls of glee from Violetkit and Silverkit.

Petalbreeze's three kits, Sootkit, Splashkit and Sleekkit, watch Littlestar in silent admiration.

"Cloudypatch!"

The said tom looks at Finchblaze. "Could you go out and find Flashpad?"

"Flashpad? What about him?"

Finchblaze lashes his tail. "Flashpad wanted to hunt by himself, that was sunrise. He was supposed to come back ages ago but hasn't."

Cloudypatch couldn't help but notice Flashpad's absences, a few cats were seeing it, too. The light grey tom wouldn't even tell Finchblaze or Littlestar when he leaves.

Cloudypatch nods. "I'll try to find him."

* * *

Cloudypatch didn't have to go far to find Flashpad. He sees the light grey tom storm through the stream, with water trickling from his sleek pelt. Cloudypatch approaches Flashpad - his paw steps alert Flashpad as he jerks his head up and narrows his eyes.

"Where did you go? Finchblaze was looking for you."

"So, why didn't he do it himself?" Flashpad asks, irritably.

Cloudypatch twitches his tail tip. "He sent me to find you… You can't just leave whenever you want to, and not tell anyone."

"Hypocrite."

Cloudypatch winces at the jab, knowing full well he didn't have any right to say after what he did…

 _Sedgepaw told me to do it. I_ had _to._

The white, ginger patched tom looks at Flashpad's retreating form. He picks up the scent of crow food and cats he doesn't know. The scent begins to bother Cloudypatch, he knows that scent from somewhere…

* * *

Five fox lengths away, Windstorm, Rainpaw, Hollyflame, Twigpaw, Emberheart, Alderpaw, and Breezefall were sitting in a half circle near a cluster of oak trees.

Windstorm, being the senior warrior, spoke up first.

"Today, we're going to practice ambushing from trees. ThunderClan cats have used this method since the reign of Firestar and Bramblestar. The technique is to climb up the tree and find a branch to stand on, then, you wait for a cat to be under your position before you leap and land on them while they aren't suspecting it."

Rainpaw snorts, almost disbelieving. "You expect us to get up there and _fall?"_

"No. We expect you to climb, jump and pounce." Emberheart quips, already not liking the pale grey she-cat's attitude.

Windstorm nods to the spiky, light brown tom. "Breezefall will start first, then you will copy after him."

Breezefall turns to face the tree trunk, and latches on the bark. Breezefall scoots and climbs upwards, waving his tail around. Breezefall vanishes within the leaves.

"Where'd he go?" Alderpaw's eyes dart around the top greenery in search of the spiky furred tom.

"Wait…" Emberheart murmurs.

Breezefall slowly crosses the branch when he sees Rainpaw scoff. He leaps from his branch and lands in front of Rainpaw. The pale grey she-cat jumps up with fear exploding in her scent.

Rainpaw swats Breezefall's smirking muzzle, hissing in anger.

"You stinking mouse-brain!"

Windstorm fights the grin trying to appear on his face.

"And that's how it works!"

"In that case, Twigpaw can go first." Hollyflame says before nodding to her apprentice.

The light grey she-cat licks her lips, padding towards the oak tree. She copies what Breezefall did, climbing up and twitching her tail tip nervously. Twigpaw reaches out for the first branch she sees and slips before she grabs hold of the branch.

Alderpaw's eyes widen as he stands up, preparing to follow. Twigpaw lifts herself on the branch and sighs softly before looking down below.

"That was _too easy!"_ She boasts.

Rainpaw suddenly stands up. "I'll go next." Windstorm nods to his apprentice. Rainpaw glares at Breezefall before stalking towards the tree trunk and leaping onto it. The pale grey she-cat lifts herself up, and rips off pieces of splinters with her claws.

"Take it easy!" Windstorm yowls at her. "The trees have done nothing to offend you!"

Rainpaw looks down - and the tree suddenly grows five times it's height, making the cats below her as small as ants.

 _Oh, StarClan… I don't feel so good._ Rainpaw feels her front paws sway with a nauseating change in gravity.

"Rainpaw?" Twigpaw calls out. Rainpaw lurches backward, Twigpaw reaches out to grab her denmate - and is pulled off of her branch and falls out of the tree along with Rainpaw.

The two she-cats drop down and twist around to stretch out their paws. Twigpaw lands on her paws safely, and Rainpaw lands face first into the ground.

" _Ouch!"_ Rainpaw rubs her nose, hissing in pain.

Hollyflame inspects Twigpaw with Alderpaw, and Windstorm helps Rainpaw up.

Emberheart flicks her ear. "I think we should cut this practice short."

Looking at Rainpaw, Windstorm nods. "Agreed."

* * *

 _ **~ RiverClan ~**_

The next morning, Shadepaw squares her shoulders as Olivestar raises her front paw, she dodges to the right and lunges forward. Olivestar moves for Shadepaw to hit her head into her flank.

"Wrong!" Olivestar growls.

The brown tabby she-cat turns around to hit her paw on Shadepaw's shoulder. The darker brown she-cat feels sharp claws pierce her fur, and pushes her mentor's paw to see tufts of fur fly off.

"I didn't say you could do that!"

Shadepaw feels Olivestar's paw jab her forehead. Hissing in surprise, Shadepaw blinks at her. "You unsheathed your claws."

Olivestar snorts. "You don't expect your opponent to _not_ fight with their claws, do you?"

Shadepaw shrinks under her mentor's hardened glare.

"No…"

"Good. Let's continue."

Olivestar charges for Shadepaw. The darker brown she-cat pulls back, avoiding Olivestar's claws. Shadepaw manages to cuff the RiverClan leader's ears before dodging her bite.

A sense of triumph sparks in Shadepaw, her bright amber eyes light up with glee as Olivestar looks at her and pauses. Olivestar sees something _dangerously_ familiar with that look.

She growls, lunging and pinning Shadepaw down, her claws piercing her shoulders.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Shadepaw yowls at the larger, stronger she-cat. Olivestar breaks out of her trance and climbs off Shadepaw.

Olivestar growls at Shadepaw. "Get up and stop overreacting."

 _Overreacting?! You're the one who jumped me!_ Shadepaw lifts herself up and turns to look at Olivestar.

"Why'd you do that?"

The RiverClan leader replies. "I want you to remember that nothing good comes out of being cocky. It's also very unwise to go against your leader."

"But-!"

" _Or_ talking back."

Shadepaw bristles her fur. " _You_ hurt me!"

Olivestar is quiet for two heartbeats, then, she shakes her head with a taunting glint in her eye. "I'm doing this for your own good. After all… you don't want to end up like _Daisypelt,_ do you?"

Shadepaw narrows her eyes and lashes her tail.

"Don't talk about Mother that way!"

Olivestar flicks her tail dismissively as she pads away. Shadepaw lowers her head and follows her mentor back to camp, wincing at the pain on her shoulders.

* * *

Robinpaw, Swanpaw and Grasspaw wait near the stream, crouched down low and watching out for a sign of life. Pebblestep, Curlyfur and Beechclaw watch them in silence. Swanpaw stares blankly at his reflection, he sees a tortoiseshell's face replace his own, and blinks his eyes to get rid of the hallucination.

Robinpaw cuffs the river, and sends a carp out and hits Swanpaw's face. The white tom lashes his claws on the carp in a brief, wild frenzy until he stares at the scarred carp in confusion.

"What did that fish do to you?" Robinpaw teases the white tom. Swanpaw curls his lip and automatically hisses at Robinpaw.

"Shut your mouth! Why don't you go drown yourself again?"

The memory of his failed swimming attempt made Robinpaw growl as he stands up.

"Touchy…"

"It's called _emotions!_ I don't expect the son of Daisypelt to understand that!"

Grasspaw stands up and whips around at the toms.

"No, guys stop…"

Robinpaw sneers. "At least my mom isn't a crazy, scorned she-cat. At least _I_ don't have two half-siblings who are obviously more important to my father than me!"

Swanpaw lunges for Robinpaw's throat, but Grasspaw is faster. The dark brown tabby tom uses his body to shield Robinpaw from Swanpaw, as their mentors rush in to stop it.

"Swanpaw, control yourself!" Curlyfur orders.

"He can't." Robinpaw scoffs, smirking. "Then again, _Cinderfall_ has no self control either."

Swanpaw snarls as he pushes Grasspaw down and pins down Robinpaw before anyone can stop him. Swanpaw digs his claws into Robinpaw's chest and muzzle before Curlyfur pulls him off by the scruff.

Pebblestep glares at Robinpaw while he helps him stand.

"You need to stop that mocking. It wasn't fair when he did it to you."

" _He_ attacked me!" Robinpaw snaps.

"Watch your temper!" Pebblestep warns him.

Grasspaw is visibly shaking when Beechclaw checks on him. The black furred tom coughs. "I think we should go back to camp."

Curlyfur nods. "Agreed."

Swanpaw follows Curlyfur like a numb zombie. Pebblestep roughly nips Robinpaw's tail. "This is _not_ the Robinpaw I was chosen to mentor. I get that you and Swanpaw don't get along…"

"That's an understatement." Robinpaw sniffs.

Pebblestep opens his mouth, but closes it, twitching his tail in irritation.

"I'm going back. You can walk yourself."

Robinpaw watches in disbelief as the light grey dappled tom storms past him and leaves him behind with Beechclaw and Grasspaw.

"What did I do?!"

Beechclaw shakes his head. "Let it go."

Robinpaw grumbles, following behind Beechclaw as Grasspaw falls in next to him.

"You went t-too far." Grasspaw whispers. Robinpaw turns on his older brother with wide, outraged yellow eyes meeting scared green eyes.

"Seriously?! You're sympathizing with _Swanpaw?_ I thought you were on my side - you know how much of a fox-heart he is!"

Grasspaw's fear scent is still strong. Grasspaw looks away with a drooping tail.

"You changed, Robinpaw. I… I don't like it."

Grasspaw quickens his pace, and Robinpaw is left with seeds of guilt and anger.

 _So what if I changed. Isn't that part of growing up? Ferretleap said so._

The ginger chested tom snorts, pushing the guilt aside.

 _I'm doing this for_ them. _If they can't handle it, then that's their problem._

* * *

"I'll talk to him."

Swanpaw is wary, watching Cinderfall speak to Curlyfur.

"Don't worry. It's important for us to talk, alone. You know, father son?"

Swanpaw stops himself from rolling his eyes. Curlyfur nods and pads away from the two toms. Swanpaw immediately looks around the camp for Frecklespots.

"Frecklespots is on patrol right now. She left just as you returned." Cinderfall told him.

Swanpaw bites his lip, trying to glare down Cinderfall, but he calmly stares back at his firstborn son.

Swanpaw curls up his lip. "What do you want?"

Cinderfall crouches down on his stomach.

"I overheard Pebblestep scolding Robinpaw for taunting you. I…"

Swanpaw is quick to run around him, but Cinderfall wraps his tail around Swanpaw's chest as he stands. "I know I made a mistake in being disloyal to Frecklespots and you. I stayed away simply out of guilt and self pity, but I cannot do it anymore after seeing those scars on your pelt."

Swanpaw spins around, staring at Cinderfall, trying to come up with any lie.

"Swanpaw." Cinderfall whispers. "Is there something wrong? There have been rogues trespassing lately, are you being harmed by them?"

"No! What do you take me for?"

Cinderfall sighs. "I want to help you, Swanpaw. I may have messed up while you were young, but I _want_ to help you with whatever you're in trouble with."

"... I doubt Mother will let you near me."

The big, dark grey tom shakes his head.

"I'm not backing down. You're my son, too, and Frecklespots is going to have to let it be."

Swanpaw expected Cinderfall to make an excuse, to leave him and go comfort Heronpaw and Shellpaw, like he did on _that day._ Cinderfall, calm and stern, waits for Swanpaw's answer as the white furred apprentice stands quiet.

 _Cinderfall isn't supposed to care. Mother said he cared about no cat except himself and other she-cats. Mapleshade said he loved those two more than me. Was it just a lie? If so, what else did they lie about?_

Swanpaw's throat is dry, and his voice is uncertain.

"Okay…"

Cinderfall licks Swanpaw's forehead, leaving warmth in his chest that he doesn't understand. It didn't feel like warmth when Frecklespots comforts him.

 _Maybe… it's because I feel like I have a father._

* * *

Just when Robinpaw receives enough criticism from Sootdust, Ferretleap enters the den to see his son.

"I was just talking with Pebblestep." He said.

 _Oh, fish-guts._ Robinpaw groans inwardly.

"I don't understand why you're so…" Ferretleap trails off with an irritated huff.

"You've become short tempered, eager with fighting other Clans, and you get these scars from who knows where."

"I _told you_ I slept on a thorn." Robinpaw whines.

"Did you fight with them, too?" Ferretleap challenges. "I'm serious about this, Robinpaw. You're not your usual self since you became an apprentice. Don't you realize how you affect your Clanmates with your behavior?"

Robinpaw's fur rises along his spine. "Things change, Dad! You expect me to be some dumb kit for the rest of my life? Listening to cats talk behind my back and pretend to be deaf about it?"

Ferretleap's anger subsides to disappointment.

"I don't expect you to do any of that. Daisypelt and I hoped you would become strong and loyal, and to prove everyone that 'tainted blood' is nonsense. And being rude and aggressive is going to get you nowhere. I want you to come to your senses before you get in too deep."

Ferretleap turns around to leave the den. Sootdust, who was sitting quietly, flicks Robinpaw's ear with her tail tip. "You should heed your father's words, young one."

* * *

That late evening, Icestripe finishes her tuna and licks her paws clean when Bramblefrost skips to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Goosetalon wants to speak with me tonight!" She squeals.

Icestripe blinks slowly. "He always wants to talk to you."

Bramblefrost rolls her eyes and whispers.

"But he wants to speak with me - alone! When no one is around! I have good feeling about this one!"

"You always say that, but then he doesn't ask you to be his mate. There are plenty of toms for you to be with."

Bramblefrost snorts. "Like who? And don't say _he-who-must-not-be-named!"_

Icestripe smirks. "You mean-?"

Bramblefrost fluffs her black and dark grey striped pelt, and narrows her green eyes.

"What did I tell you? Not even a _syllable!_ I'd sooner become mates with _Stonefoot_ before I pick _He-who-must-not-be-named!"_

Icestripe smirks wider when Stonefoot stops next to Bramblefrost, having obviously heard her comment. He pouts. "You don't have to be rude about it."

Stonefoot saunters by with Bramblefrost refusing to acknowledge him. She flattens her fur and fixes her scowl with a smile.

"I have a good feeling this time. Until then, you should totally get with Bouncestep."

The mention of the skinny tom brings a churning apprehension within Icestripe's stomach.

"Just _think about it!"_ Bramblefrost pleads. "When Goosetalon becomes my mate, you can become Bouncestep's mate. It's such a perfect set up!"

"Bramblefrost." Icestripe speaks at last. "I don't think of Bouncestep that way."

"Why not?" Bramblefrost demands, tilting her head to the side. "I can't keep sending Bouncestep over to you if you're still too scared to make a move!"

"I, uh…" Icestripe catches Lakemist with Silversnow, Beechclaw, Minnownose and Larkflight. "I can't stay. I need to see what Mother wants."

Icestripe tries to block out Bramblefrost calling her as she races to the patrol. Despite her paws wanting to run past them, Icestripe anchors herself in front of Silversnow.

"Do you need any help?"

Silversnow blinks in surprise. "Olivestar wants us to go to the Horseplace to discuss this rogue problem."

"Can I come with you?" Icestripe asks again.

"I… Yes, you can. We aren't going to fight, we're just going to talk."

"I understand."

Silversnow nods before padding out the camp, approaching the slope and climbing to the stone-bridge. Icestripe hears a whisper in her ear.

"Are you stalking me, now?"

"N-No!" Icestripe whimpers, realizing Lakemist is speaking to her. But Lakemist is smiling coyly.

"Let me guess, Bramblefrost is getting on your nerves?"

"Not at all." Icestripe replies, quick to defend her sister.

"If I can recall, she's trying to set you up with Bouncestep."

"She… wants me to be happy."

Lakemist frowns. "If that's true, then she should let _you_ choose your mate."

Icestripe wants to defend Bramblefrost, but she couldn't. Icestripe knows that Lakemist is speaking the truth - exactly what Icestripe knows all along.

* * *

Silversnow's patrol stays on the grassy side of Thunderpath, luckily the path is empty and unoccupied by monsters. The patrol stops in front of the fence, where they see a ginger and white tabby tom peering at them from under the fence.

"Who are you?" He demands.

Silversnow dips her head. "My name is Silversnow, deputy of RiverClan."

The tom stares at the group cautiously, and Icestripe expects him to send them back.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to speak with Amelia or Flint."

The tabby tom's eyes widen. He steps back and flicks his tail. "Stay here. You better not be lying to me."

The tom rushes inside the Horseplace.

"Seems friendly." Lakemist snorts.

"Yeah." Icestripe whispers. "Do you think he'll invite us for kittypet food?"

" _Yuck_! I'd prefer my food from the water _and_ covered in shiny scales, thank you."

The white and ginger tabby returns with a grey tom with slightly darker grey paws. The grey tom nods to the tabby. "It's okay, Beetle. I can handle this from here."

Beetle obediently turns and leaves. The grey tom looks at the patrol before landing his gaze on Beechclaw.

"Moss told us about you and the RiverClan cats. Are you in charge?"

"No." Beechclaw coughs, nodding to Silversnow. The grey tom blinks and nods apologetically.

"My apologies. My name is Flint."

Silversnow nods in return. "Silversnow. I have a message from Olivestar."

The RiverClan deputy tells Flint about the rogues stealing fish from them. The co-leader is putting the pieces together, and his fur coat bristles in defense, but keep his voice calm.

"Are you insinuating one of us stole your food?" He asks Silversnow. "We made it clear that we don't want any trouble with you Clan cats, and we made it clear to our young ones to stay away from your borders."

"Not at all." Silversnow replies. "We just wanted to know if you know any cats with light, silver fur coats?"

Flint shakes his head. "No. We don't have anyone with that type of fur color. Your best bet is that this rogue might be coming from the Twolegplace."

Silversnow dips her head. "Thank you for your time, Flint. I apologize if we offended you."

"Apology accepted. If anything, this is something for us to keep a lookout for."

* * *

When the patrol disperses, and Silversnow enters Olivestar's den, Lakemist stretches out her body.

" _That_ was uneventful." Lakemist said, yawning. Icestripe squints at the dark grey and white she-cat as she rises up.

"So you were expecting a fight?"

Lakemist flicks her tail back and forth.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"It sure sounds like it." Icestripe teases. "Why don't you save that energy for the rogues?"

"Ugh. That sounds like waiting. I'll die of boredom before it happens."

Icestripe snorts humorously as Lakemist pads away. Icestripe's gaze lingers in Lakemist's direction and notices Bramblefrost staring at her strangely.

Icestripe's smile falls from her muzzle. Bramblefrost eyes the departing Lakemist.

"What's so funny?"

Icestripe sputters, "N-Nothing. We were just talking."

Bramblefrost is obviously unconvinced, and her displeasure with the dark grey and white she-cat dissipates when Goosetalon calls for her. Bouncestep pads next to Goosetalon, his amber eyes light up at the sight of Icestripe - while she is still uncomfortable.

"Are you two ready to go?" Goosetalon asks Bramblefrost, their pelts brushing together.

"What is he talking about?" Icestripe looks at Bramblefrost for an explanation. The dark grey and black she-cat is sheepish in her smile.

"Oh, I just told them that we're going out together, all four of us."

Icestripe narrows her eyes. "You, _what_?"

Bramblefrost quickly moves Icestripe away from the two brothers, seeking privacy to talk.

"Icestripe - I never asked you for anything!" She whispers, pleadingly. "I'm trying to get Goosetalon to pop the question! I need you to get along with Bouncestep so he can feel good about the possibility."

Bramblefrost's green eyes gleam with desperate understanding. Icestripe's initial offense quickly fades away, and she relents, nodding her head.

"I'll do it."

Bramblefrost squeals, waving her tail. "Thank you! I promise you won't regret it!"

 _Too late._ Icestripe watches her sister padding her way to Goosetalon and Bouncestep with a skip in her step. The white and silver striped she-cat catches grey and white fur in her peripheral vision, and she glances over to Lakemist.

Lakemist frowns and rolls her eyes to an overly excited Bramblefrost. Icestripe huffs, and curls her tail tip.

 _I didn't agree with this!_

Lakemist narrows her eyes.

 _You also didn't say no._

The dark grey and white she-cat, disappointed, enters the warriors den. Shame washes over Icestripe's pelt, Bouncestep pads to her with glowing eyes, but Icestripe is hardly paying attention.

It bothers her that Lakemist is like that. Icestripe liked her when she's in a brighter mood. Icestripe forces herself to look at Bouncestep with a smile, but her mind constantly drifts to Lakemist.

* * *

 _ **Robinpaw, do you hear me?**_

The RiverClan apprentice flicks his ears, irritated by the interruption of his sleep.

 _For StarClan's sake, it's barely dusk out!_

 _ **Watch how you speak to your elders! Young cats these days… I need you to do something for me.**_

 _What for?_

 _ **I need you to go to the small forest by WindClan tonight. I want you to see something for me.**_

* * *

 _ **~ ShadowClan ~**_

The pitch black night sky almost provides cover for for Crowpaw's jet black pelt, had it not been for the waning crescent moon. His gaze sweeps over his surroundings - the open grass of the abandoned Twolegplace. Crowpaw sniffs the air, he leaves the Twolegplace, and hears a snapping twig that catches his attention.

 _Is RiverClan invading?_

It wouldn't be the first night that RiverClan attacked ShadowClan in the middle of the night. He knew, because Featherwing told him that Swiftstrike died during the invasion, right before he and his lost littermates were born.

 _I refuse to die like him! Come at me!_

Crowpaw decides to take cover in the shadowy brambles. He hopes his white chest or nose doesn't give him away as he moves further in the bush…

A silhouette of a cat appears from the pine trees. Crowpaw takes in a sharp breath as the cat approaches him, he ducks his head in hopes of hiding his white blaze. The paw steps grow closer, and Crowpaw's adrenaline rush pulses through his veins, but he is frozen in place.

The cat looks under the bush, directly staring at Crowpaw - and the jet black tom takes action!

Crowpaw shoots out from the brambles - ignoring the thorns scraping his fur - he tackles the cat to the ground and rolls around the grass to gain his hold on them. Crowpaw stands up, wincing at his scrapes.

The cat, revealing themselves as Foxfur, examines the scrapes on Crowpaw's pelt.

"Hiding under the brambles is smart, but you moved in too much. An opponent can find you - like I did - and corner you while you're stuck."

Crowpaw licks his scratches. "I still got out."

"At the cost of hurting yourself." Foxfur points out.

Crowpaw's eyes droop, he can make out Foxfur's ginger tabby pelt, but he can only make out the outlines illuminated by the white moon.

"You've traveled a good distance from the camp." Foxfur says with a warm smile.

"Granted, you stepped on a pine cone and tripped over a rock, but it was impressive considering it's your first night out."

Foxfur beckons Crowpaw with her tail. "Let's get some sleep. We wouldn't want to miss out on the apprentice ceremony."

Crowpaw nods, excited. Fernblossom and Sorrelcloud's kits are becoming apprentices tomorrow. He couldn't wait to finally have denmates again.

* * *

The early morning light shows the sign of the arrival of August. Crowpaw is excuses his way through the gathering crowd until he comes across Mudtail.

"Excuse me?" Crowpaw asks politely, even though the thought of shoving Mudtail is more effective than talking.

Proving his point, Mudtail snorts and purposely blocks Crowpaw's way.

" _Apprentices_ don't get special treatment."

 _Oh, and you think_ you _do?_ Crowpaw curls his lip as he looks around to find a different opening when he sees Featherwing in the front. Crowpaw pushes his way through and touches her shoulder. Featherwing turns his way and gestures to an open spot, Crowpaw sits next to his mother.

" _Queen's little tom!"_

Crowpaw didn't have to turn around to know it was Adderclaw's sneer.

Heatherstar looks at the four proud parents sitting behind the four kits. She kinks her tail back, signaling them to step forward. Tigerkit and Oatkit, Dawnkit and Dapplekit, approach Heatherstar with bright eyes.

"Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Tigerpaw."

Heatherstar's grandson straightens his posture, and his whiskers quiver. Crowpaw could mistake him for a stiff-looking-tree.

"Otterheart will be your mentor. I understand that you were apprenticed under Daisypelt while you were in RiverClan, but as a ShadowClan cat, you have shown unwavering loyalty to us and are deserving an apprentice of your own. I know you will make Tigerpaw a good warrior in the future."

The dark brown she-cat is surprised by the outcome. Otterheart stands to pad toward her first apprentice. Tigerpaw touches Otterheart's nose with his own before sitting next to her.

"Oatkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Oatpaw. Fuzzystorm will be your mentor."

The said, dark brown fluffy tom raises his head.

"This will be your first apprentice as well. You have learned much from Blackhawk, I trust you to pass down your knowledge to Oatpaw."

Fuzzystorm approaches the cream she-cat to touch noses together and sit with each other.

Heatherstar turns her attention to the two she-cats.

"Dapplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Dapplepaw. Featherwing will be your mentor. Featherwing, you have trained an apprentice before. I know you will pass your skills down to Dapplepaw."

Crowpaw's mother leaves her spot and touches her nose with Dapplepaw's. Crowpaw hears Adderclaw growl,

"She's actually letting two outsiders mentor these kits! What has this Clan come to?"

" _Shh!_ You're ruining the ceremony!" Thornstripe's voice hisses in irritation.

"Dawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Dawnpaw."

"Swallowfur, you will be Dawnpaw's mentor. This is your first apprentice since you've joined ShadowClan. I believe you will bring out Dawnpaw's potential for all to see."

The yellow tabby tom touches noses with Dawnpaw.

" _Tigerpaw! Oatpaw! Dapplepaw! Dawnpaw!"_

The crowd murmur congrats to the four new apprentices, Crowpaw rushes to the four and Tigerpaw is the first to see him.

"Finally!" Crowpaw chirps, bumping heads with him.

"I know." Tigerpaw agrees. "It's nice to have another tom to talk to."

Dawnpaw glares at Tigerpaw. "What are you talking about? Did you forget about Newtkit?"

"He didn't count."

"Newtkit is a _tom._ How could he not count?" Dawnpaw snorts.

Tigerpaw instinctively turns to Crowpaw for support, but he looks away pretending not to see.

"Alright, that's enough." Swallowfur said, padding to the group, speaking to Dawnpaw.

"I'm sure you want to reconnect with your denmates, but there will be plenty of that later. Let's go out and see the territory."

Swallowfur leads Dapplepaw away, and Oatpaw trying to keep up with Fuzzystorm. Featherwing and Dawnpaw leave, but not before Dawnpaw flicks her tail at Tigerpaw.

Dark blue eyes darts between Tigerpaw and the retreating Dawnpaw.

"What's up with you two?"

"Heck if I know!" Tigerpaw huffs, sagging his shoulders from exasperation.

* * *

Restlessness drives Streamlily to leave her nest and look around her territory. She yawns, padding to the direction of the ThunderClan border. Streamlily's ears pick up the sound of two voices, and a fresh, ShadowClan scent.

" _You can't honestly expect to… Can't you keep them?"_

Streamlily frowns, quietly following the sources.

" _I can't. The streets are not safe, and my brother…"_

" _That's it! Leave them with him!"_

" _I can't do that… please, don't make this hard…"_

" _Do you have any idea…? You can't…"_

" _You don't have to say anything."_

Streamlily steps on a twig, breaking it in half. Paw steps suddenly runs away from the other side. Streamlily pushes through the bushes to find Lichenfall bending down to inspect three, small kits.

Lichenfall pauses when he sees her step out. Streamlily caught desperation in his amber eyes, before they become hardened by the sight of her. Streamlily looks at the kits, mewling pitifully by Lichenfall.

 _Whoever that was… they wanted Lichenfall to take those kits._ Why _anyone would trust him to raise kits, I don't know._

Streamlily pads towards the kits. Lichenfall growls a warning as he unsheathes his claws. The white she-cat drops down and grabs the grey tabby kit by his scruff, then takes the silver she-kit. Lichenfall watches Streamlily in stoney silence as she stands up, narrows her eyes in a challenging way.

The brown tabby slowly crouches down and carries the last kit… a brown tabby tom, just like Lichenfall himself.

Streamlily turns around and pads to camp with Lichenfall close behind. The two never spoke, walking in a neutral, temporary truce.

* * *

 _ **~ WindClan ~**_

Two strange cats were slyly stalking down the slope in the early hours of dawn, carrying dead rabbits in their jaws, when they hear an angered yowl. The two cats were jumped by Woollyclaw and Spiderdusk. The first cat to drop the rabbit turned on Woollyclaw and scores their claws on Woollyclaw's forehead.

Spiderdusk kicks his opponent away before running to aide his Clanmate. The second cat took the rabbit and runs off with their cohort right behind them.

Spiderdusk snarls. "Cowards!"

"Don't goad them." Woollyclaw told Spiderdusk. The black tom makes Woollyclaw use his shoulder for support, as they return to camp with wounded prides.

* * *

The condition of Woollyclaw brought concerns to the moorland cats, especially to Mottleclaw and Fallowcloud, Woollyclaw's foster kits. This wasn't the first trespassing. After Harepounce gave his report to Brackenstar, the rogues started stealing prey from their territory - rabbits, birds, even mice and voles.

Hunting patrols would sometimes ambushed them and steal their prey. Not only that, two days ago they caught RiverClan scent near the small forest, so Beewhisker and Brownclaw were sent to investigate and they never returned. Brackenstar and Hollyclaw try to find out what happened to them, but they couldn't find anything.

Almost as if they never existed to begin with.

Spiderdusk approaches Brackenstar with an angry lash of his tail.

"How long are we going to put up with this?!" He growls.

"Spiderdusk, calm down." The WindClan leader says. "Yowling will get us nowhere."

"And _sitting around_ like headless ducks will make them stop?!"

"Spiderdusk! Stop." Hollyclaw steps in. "We're all under pressure from this situation, but blowing up isn't the answer."

Spiderdusk's green eyes burn in anger, but he steps back and slowly pads to the nursery where Cheetahspots resides. Mothspots frowns at the scene.

Of course, Spiderdusk is only that way because his worries about Cheetahspots and their second litter of two kits, who were born four days ago.

Brackenstar stands up, catching the attention of his Clan.

"Most of you already know about the rogues. From now on, no warriors are allowed to go alone, morning or night, and it goes for night guarding, too. And if you're out training your apprentice, you must always keep your eyes and ears open - and make sure your apprentice doesn't leave your sight."

* * *

On Brackenstar's orders, Spiderdusk leads a scent mark patrol near the stream separating them from ThunderClan and tries to end it short. With Wolfclaw, Hailpaw, Mothspots, Raventalon, Puddlepaw, Hootnose, Burnclaw and Sleetfrost, the WindClan cats make a rushed trip back. Puddlepaw yelps when she stubs her toe on a big rock.

Raventalon quickly turns around and pulls her up by her scruff.

"Puddlepaw, don't stop now."

"My toe…" Puddlepaw whimpers, catching up Raventalon.

Spiderdusk approaches the slope of the hill when he sees three rogues appear from the fox burrow.

 _What?!_ Spiderdusk narrows his eyes as his heart leaps up his throat. _I didn't even smell them!_

A yowl from behind shocks him out of his stupor. Raventalon blocks three more rogues from a frightened Puddlepaw with Sleetfrost by his side. Spiderdusk turns around as gleaming white claws meet his eyes and chest.

* * *

" _Spiderdusk!"_ Wolfclaw yowls. Wolfclaw grapples a pale grey tom down to deliver blows to his face, clipping his ear off. The pale grey tom kicks off Wolfclaw and runs away. Raventalon and Sleetfrost manage to drive off the other two rogues.

Hailpaw and Puddlepaw chases two rogues from Spiderdusk along with Mothspots, only Puddlepaw and Hailpaw were still chasing after the three rogues.

"No - don't keep chasing!" Wolfclaw yowls, causing the two littermates to stop running. The mottled, brown tom sees a large silver tom rush for him until a grey and white shape knocks him down.

Softdawn bites down on the silver rogue's shoulder, raking her claws on his ears and the back of his neck. "Don't touch him!" She snarls, allowing the tom to escape her grip.

The large, silver tom didn't run. He arches his back, leering his dark amber eyes on the patrol, but Softdawn stomps and spits at the rogue, her tail bushy and lips curled up.

The large silver rogue stops his aggression and tilts his head, smirking at Softdawn. Then, he turns around and runs away.

Wolfclaw looks back at Softdawn, confused. "What was that about?"

"I fought him." Softdawn replies tartly.

"Softdawn!" Her new apprentice, Pheasantpaw, is looking at the fallen Spiderdusk.

"But you're a _medicine cat!"_ Wolfclaw reminds her, irritated that she blatantly risked her life for him - the son she wasn't supposed to have!

Softdawn glances at him, sorrow and love in her gaze before turning back to Spiderdusk. The patrol gathers around her, and she sighs with relief.

"He's going to be fine. Pheasantpaw, find some cobwebs and yarrow for me."

The young tortoiseshell nods and races to camp.

"What do we do?" Raventalon asks. "We're out in the open."

"Send one of your apprentices to tell Brackenstar or Hollyclaw what happened."

* * *

 _ **~ ThunderClan ~**_

A strong sense of foreboding forces Snowpelt and Nightsong awake in the morning. The two cousins were suddenly assaulted with a sense of fear, as if they were attacked.

 _What is this feeling?_ Nightsong thought, along with Snowpelt. They try to remember a dream that brought these horrible emotions onto them.

A black cat, a tom, ambushed by rogues on WindClan territory…

"Spiderdusk." Snowpelt whispers, sorrow in her voice. Nightsong is quick to get up and push out the nursery with Snowpelt behind her. Thistlefang blinks in surprise as Snowpelt tries to rush out.

"Snowpelt - where's the fire?"

The white-silver-flecked she-cat stops in her tracks.

"We have to go! Spiderdusk is hurt - tell Littlestar and please watch the kits for us!"

Snowpelt runs out the thorn barrier without waiting for a reply.

* * *

 _ **~ RiverClan ~**_

Beechclaw lays in his nest, stiff with horror in recollection of the nightmare.

 _Spiderdusk is in trouble._

Beechclaw forces himself to get out of his nest - he runs out into the camp and heads straight out and runs into Carpstream and Bearskip.

"What's wrong?" Bearskip chuckles. "Did you see Mapleshade's ghost?"

"Not now." Beechclaw retorts before looking at Carpstream. "I need to go. Something's happened to Spiderdusk - I can't explain it but I cannot ignore it."

"Hold on." Bearskip narrows his eyes. "You can't just leave out of the blue. What can we tell Olivestar?"

"Who cares? I-!"

Carpstream entwines her tail with Beechclaw, silencing him.

"Just go. I know you're just _dying_ to get back to being a hero."

Bearskip seems to have objections, but keeps it to himself as he nods to his brother. Beechclaw licks Carpstream's muzzle before pushing through the reeds and diving in the stream.

* * *

 _ **~ ShadowClan ~**_

"Owlflight, slow down."

Milkpelt's mentor grabs a paw-full of goldenrod and looks at her.

"I can't - I have to go. I don't know when I'm coming back, but it shouldn't be long. You can handle the Clan while I'm gone, can you?"

Milkpelt nods, though her concerned green eyes follow Owlflight out of the den. The light brown tom doesn't see the curious stares following him out, but everything is tunnel vision.

As Owlflight runs through the stream and onto ThunderClan's border, he sees a black tail vanish from his sight, and RiverClan scent traveling through the air.

 _Beechclaw._

Still, Owlflight approaches the stream on the other side of WindClan - and sees the Prophesied Five.

* * *

 _ **~ WindClan ~**_

"Stay back!" Raventalon snarls at Nightsong and Snowpelt.

"Take it easy, they're just queens." Mothspots reasons.

Sleetfrost snorts, squaring his shoulders.

"They're still trespassers - I don't care how you spin it."

Softdawn expected the patrol to react to the three in hostility. She looks up from Spiderdusk to witness the scene. Snowpelt is trying to get a look at Spiderdusk, Nightsong looks ready to push her way through. Beechclaw stares at Raventalon evenly, which only irritates the black, WindClan cat.

"Softdawn." Owlflight pads towards her with goldenrod in his jaws, but Wolfclaw almost blocks him when Softdawn hisses.

"Don't be that way! He's a medicine cat, too."

Wolfclaw grumbles, and reluctantly moves out of Owlflight's path, allowing the light brown tom to pass. Spiderdusk's eyes flutter open, and looks up at Owlflight.

"What is this? Am I hallucinating?" He mumbles in a raspy voice.

Beechclaw, Nightsong and Snowpelt move past the distracted patrol and form a small semicircle around Softdawn and Spiderdusk.

"When was the last time we had to heal you?" Nightsong asks with a grin.

Spiderdusk snorts. "Don't patronize me. I'd do it again."

Snowpelt huffs. "No you wouldn't. We won't forgive you for it."

"Nor will Cheetahspots, if you leave her with the kits." Softdawn quips, applying the goldenrod on Spiderdusk's chest.

Beechclaw chuckles. "Forget about dying under a rogue's claws, you have Cheetahspots to do it."

"Oh please! _I_ call the shots in the relationship and she knows it!"

"I'm calling mouse-dung on that one." Owlflight retorts.

The WindClan patrol look at each other, unsure of how to make of it. Four of the Prophesied Five remain with Spiderdusk, even when Brackenstar, who already arrived before they did, watches them with interest.

The five friends' bond is still strong, even after everything.

* * *

 _ **~ Dark Forest ~**_

Mapleshade treks through the fungus infested trees, dragging the StarClan cat's body, who is chillingly silent. The ragged tortoiseshell spent days, almost a moon, "reprogramming" this cat in order to get the plan to work.

Now, the goody two-paws is limp, but alive, as if she's given up the fight. Mapleshade finds Silverhawk sitting by the Darkpool. The inky black waters is now a scarlet red color, Mapleshade drops the body and squints at Silverhawk.

"What happened here?"

Silverhawk flicks his tail. "Tigerclaw did as he was told. In order for this to work, we need the bodies of warriors."

"That doesn't explain why Darkpool is red."

Silverhawk's eyes gleam maliciously. "It appears the two WindClan cats couldn't handle the job."

Mapleshade glances at the crimson red water. "That's gruesome."

"Said the she-cat who killed three cats, one being a medicine cat."

Mapleshade snickers. "Touché."

Silverhawk nods to the StarClan she-cat. "You still have to put her in to see if it works."

Mapleshade nods, and grabs the she-cat's scruff with her teeth. The matted tortoiseshell is caught off guard by the she-cat swiping her claws on her nose. Mapleshade shoves her in the water, and she didn't miss the shock in the StarClan cat's blue eyes before she falls in completely.

Mapleshade grins to herself. "Now to sit back and watch."

* * *

 **Final Clan Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan Allegiance**

 **Leader -** Littlestar - small, black tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, front paws and legs, with pale amber eyes.

 **Deputy -** Finchblaze - dark ginger tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Bumblepaw

 **Medicine Cat** \- Duskshade - pale brown tabby tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and pale amber eyes, one white front paw and tail tip.

 **Apprentice:** Suncloud

 **Warriors:**

Windstorm - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Rainpaw

Driftcloud - light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardstripe - dark brown tom with white paws, bright ginger swirls on his pelt and green eyes

Emberheart - short furred, ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Alderpaw

Stormwhisker - dark blue tom with green eyes

Lionfang - ginger tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Berryheart - cream colored tom with white toes and amber eyes

Squirreltail - brown tom with a bushy tail

Spottedberry - golden brown she cat with black splotches

Thistlefang - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, neck, and paws and dark golden eyes

Ivyheart - brown she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Rosefoot - small, pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and pale green eyes, blind.

Seedwhisker - pale ginger tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Pineheart - red brown she cat with white paws and green eyes

Gingershine - ginger she cat with pale green eyes

Timberclaw - blue grey and brown tom

Pricklefrost - grey and white tom

Sageleaf - solid grey she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mistypaw

Maplecloud - tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur, bright ginger and pitch black splotches, with black paws and golden eyes and a long scar on her right shoulder

Drizzlefall - bluish grey tom with light blue eyes

Redclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes with yellow tints

Creeksong - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Ripplefeather - silver and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws and tail tip with green eyes

Fishleap - deep, dark blue tom with clear blue eyes

Morningfire - silver tabby tom with white front paws and grey eyes

 **Apprentice:** Briarpaw

Acornfall - brown she cat with light brown ears, paws, muzzle and blaze up her nose, with dark amber eyes

Raccoontail - grey tom with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

Aspenstone - gold brown tom with gold eyes and white ear tips

Poppyflower - black she-cat with green eyes

Hollyflame - black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Twigpaw

Flashpad - very light grey tom with white paws, ears, tail and yellow eyes

Cherrystem - dark red she-cat with bright green eyes

Cloudypatch - long haired, white and ginger patched tom with blue eyes

Honeyfur - golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and green eyes

Lightningstrike - light brown tabby tom with jet black, horizontal stripes and green eyes

Breezefall - spiky furred light brown tom with blue eyes

Eaglewing - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Suncloud - bright ginger she-cat with gold eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Alderpaw - dark brown tabby tom with tufted ears and amber eyes

Twigpaw - lithe, light gray she-cat with green eyes, long legs, and a winding tail

Bumblepaw - pale gray tabby tom with smoky gray stripes and yellow eyes

Briarpaw - solid brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

Mistypaw - silvery, white she-kit with ice blue eyes

Rainpaw - pale gray she-kit with sky blue eyes

 **(Queens)**

Snowpelt - pure white she cat with pale, silver flecks, and deep blue eyes. Mother of Thistlefang's kits, Blizzardkit (white she-kit with short fur, and dark golden eyes) and Frostkit (fluffy, white she-kit with pale grey ears and icy blue eyes) five moons old

Petalbreeze - pale tortoiseshell she cat with black, dark ginger and brown patches and dark green eyes. Mother of Raccoontail's kits. Sootkit (gray tom with bright amber eyes), Splashkit (bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes), and Sleekkit (yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes and long fur), one moon old

Nightsong - long legged black she cat with a white stripe down her back and a short tail, with green eyes. Mother of Ripplefeather's kits. Violetkit (dark grey and black striped she-cat with dark blue eyes) and Silverkit (mottled, light grey tom with pale gold eyes and white paws), one moon old

 **Elders:**

Ashcloud - grey tom with a long tail

Daisyleaf - cream colored tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Foxflame - bright ginger tom with a white chest, paws and amber eyes, crippled hind leg

 **RiverClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Olivestar - brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Shadepaw

 **Deputy** \- Silversnow - a silver she cat with white stripes and pale yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- Sootdust - mottled grey she cat

 **Apprentice:** Specklefern (white she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Larkflight - grey tom with a white sock

Pebblestep - light grey dappled tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Robinpaw

Minnownose - sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

Heavyclaw - big ginger and white tom

Frecklespots - yellow she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes

Curlyfur - light brown, long curly haired tabby she-cat, former loner

 **Apprentice:** Swanpaw

Skyflower - black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

Icestripe - white she-cat with light silver stripes

Toadheart - small, dark brown tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

 **Apprentice:** Heronpaw

Brindleclaw - black and yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes, former loner

 **Apprentice:** Lilacpaw

Cinderfall - big, handsome dark grey tom with light blue eyes, former loner

Bramblefrost - black she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes

Goosetalon - long haired grey tom

Bouncestep - skinny light grey tom

Applefoot - yellow she cat with bright ginger stripes and light green eyes

Ferretleap - dark brown tom with white paws with amber eyes

Daisypelt - light grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Darkwater - handsome, black tom with dark amber eyes

Bearskip - black tom with dark brown patches

Whitefang - white tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Shellpaw

Troutface - silverish grey tom with a white face and green eyes

Stonefoot - pale grey tom with blue eyes

Lakemist - dark grey and white she-cat and green eyes

Tanglepelt - dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and long fur

Dovesong - light grey she-cat with one white front paw and bright amber eyes

Beechclaw - thick furred, black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Grasspaw

Bouldertooth - large, pale grey tom

Willowfall - white she cat

Berrystripe - creamy brown she cat with slightly darker stripes on her forelegs

 **Apprentices:**

Grasspaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Robinpaw - dark brown tom with a bright ginger chest and yellow eyes

Shadepaw - very dark brown tabby she-cat bright amber eyes

Lilacpaw - pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip and green eyes

Swanpaw - white tom with pale blue eyes

Heronpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white back paws, with white front toes

Shellpaw - dark grey tom with amber eyes and faintly darker spots

 **(Queens)**

Carpstream - grey she-cat with light grey stripes with amber eyes. Mother of Beechclaw's kits. Storkkit (big, black tom with light amber eyes), Wavekit (solid blue grey she-kit with pretty green eyes), and Perchkit (mottled, bright ginger tabby tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes), five moons old. Foster mother to Oakkit (small, dark ginger tabby tom with white paws and muzzle) and Elmkit (light brown tom with a white muzzle and front paws) five moons old

 **Elders:**

Birchfang - mottled brown tom

Dewcloud - pale grey tom

Fawnstep - sandy brown she cat

 **ShadowClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes, also a queen

 **Deputy** \- Foxfur - ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a bushy tail

 **Apprentice:** Crowpaw

 **Medicine cat** \- Owlflight - light brown tom with green eyes and a grey hawk owl feather on his left ear

 **Apprentice:** Milkpelt (white furred she-cat with hints of grey)

 **Warriors:**

Longfoot - tall, grey tom

Mosscloud - brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Shrewnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mudtail - mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Adderclaw - pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

Doeleap - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip

Tawnymoon - dark grey tabby she-cat with grey near the white underbelly and chest

Leafshade - white and black tabby she-cat

Fernblossom - dark colored, pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Smokeclaw - dark smokey grey, almost black tom with green eyes

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat with a cream brown underbelly and bright blue eyes, former RiverClan cat

Fuzzystorm - long haired, fluffy very dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

Reedfur - long legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes

Streamlily - white she-cat with light blue eyes, mute

Dewpelt - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Poolheart - brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ploverwing - pale grey and white she cat

Blackhawk - thick furred, black tom with amber eyes

Mallowfrost - tan she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes

Featherwing - long haired, light grey she cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Chestnutfur - dark, red-brown tom

Juniperheart - tan she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Flowerpetal - light grey she cat with darker stripes

Patchflower - dark, tortoiseshell she cat with black spots.

Cloudfire - white tom with amber eyes

Sorrelcloud - ginger and black patched she-cat

Thornstripe - mottled light brown tom

Weedclaw - ginger tom with green eyes

Vinewhisker - tall, dark grey tom

Bluestorm - blue grey tom with dark amber eyes

Dusktail - white she-cat with a jet black tail and light blue eyes

Swallowfur - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Crowpaw - jet black tom with a white splash on his chest and blaze on his nose and dark blue eyes

Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby tom with white paws, black stripes and green eyes

Oatpaw - cream colored she-cat with a pink nose, white muzzle and underbelly

Dapplepaw - ginger she-cat with black and white splotches, and amber eyes

Dawnpaw - ginger and black she-cat with green eyes

 **(Queens)**

Wishfeather - light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of Newtkit (dark grey grey tabby tom with amber eyes) and Shimmerkit (mottled, yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes), four moons old. Foster mother to Snakekit, (brown tabby tom with light green eyes), Volekit (grey tabby tom with amber eyes) and Stoatkit (pale silver she-kit with deep blue eyes)

Heatherstar - light brown tabby she cat with light blue eyes, also leader of ShadowClan. Mother of Blackhawk's kits, Mousekit (grey and white tom with light blue eyes) Ratkit (skinny, very dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes) and Russetkit (dark ginger she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes) one moon old

 **Elders**

Frostpool - pure white she cat

Marshfoot - brown and black tom

Lichenfall - brown tabby tom

 **WindClan Allegiance**

 **Leader** \- Brackenstar - white and brown striped tom

 **Deputy** \- Hollyclaw - dark grey she cat

 **Medicine cat** \- Softdawn - pale grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur, green eyes and white tail tip

Apprentice: Pheasantpaw

 **Warriors:**

Sleetfrost - very, very light blue tom

Spiderdusk - black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Mintpelt - blue grey tom

Cricketleap - light ginger tom with light blue eyes

Nutbranch - brown and black tabby tom

Mottleclaw - black and white patched tom with green eyes

Fallowcloud - solid brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Vixenleap - blackish dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Runningfoot - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Jayflight - blue she-cat with black stripes and white paws

Scorchblaze - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Harepounce - white tom with light brown splotches

 **Apprentice:** Slatepaw

Lilypool - white she cat with green eyes

Lizardtail - mottled brown tom

Hawkflight - dark ginger tom with light brown paws and white muzzle

Larchleap - ginger tom

Brightflower - pure silver tabby she cat with light blue eyes

Echobreeze - bright gold she cat

Falconwing - pretty light brown she cat

Cloversong - tan she cat with dark brown legs, face and ears with very pale blue eyes

Cedarbark - dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes

Hootnose - tan colored tom with amber eyes

Burnclaw - dark grey tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Wrenpaw

Bushtail - skinny white tom with a thick, bushy tail

Raventalon - black tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Puddlepaw

Wolfclaw - mottled brown tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Hailpaw

Tansyshine - pale gold she-cat with dark green eyes, and white paws and muzzle

Sandpool - stout, pale ginger, sand brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Moonpaw

Mothspots- dappled golden brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Molefur - small dark brown tom

Rowanfoot - ginger tom with darker stripes and white underbelly and paws

Springfern - lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose

Gorsewing - white tom with grey splotches and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sharppaw

Kestrelstep - mottled light brown she-cat

Dapplewing - brown she-cat with white and black splotches

Mousepelt - small white and black she-cat

Dustcloud - muscular dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a scar on his flank

Ambertail - ginger she cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Tallpaw

Dawncloud - light gray tabby she-cat, with darker stripes and beautiful sky blue eyes

Rockfur- sturdy black tom with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Wildpaw

Fogcloud - light silver she-cat with pale green eyes and a pink nose

Nettlestripe - dark grey tom with black paws and legs, and amber eyes

Lightspots - pale grey she-cat with white splotches

Thicketfur - thick furred, dark brown tabby tom

Flyfall - lithe, white tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Meadowpaw

Bristlewing - grey and white tom

Orangewhisker - orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Woollyclaw - muscular, gray tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with pale amber eyes, Plumfeather's father

Plumfeather - brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Palepad - very pale brown she-cat with rough paw pads and dark green eyes

Furzeheart - white she-cat with gray splotches and pale yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Sharppaw - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Puddlepaw - mottled, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw - silvery gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Slatepaw - gray tom with blue-yellow eyes and a lighter gray muzzle

Hailpaw - blue gray tom with dark blue eyes

Pheasantpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a pink nose and amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Wildpaw - ginger and white tom with green eyes

Meadowpaw - mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Tallpaw - long legged, black tom with amber eyes

Wrenpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

 **(Queens)**

Cheetahspots - light brown she-cat with dark brown and black patches and amber eyes. Mother of Spiderdusk's kits. Lionkit (long haired, light brown she-kit with light amber eyes) and Lynxkit (pale grey tom-kit with dark amber eyes, small black patches and tufted ears)

 **(Elders)**

Frogskip - dark brown tom, skinny

Talonfang - lanky, brown tom

Hazelheart - dark yellow she cat with white paws and chest, former medicine cat

Twistedfoot - black and white tom with a bent front paw

Goldentail - very pale ginger she cat with amber eyes

 **Animals Outside of the Clans**

Gracie - brown tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest, a white back right paw, tail tip and pale green eyes. A kittypet.

Copper - yellow and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet, Gracie's son.

Jessie - black and white female Farm Dog

Fenris - white furred half-wolf with one floppy ear, lives with Jessie as a guard dog

Diana - white furred female, half-Farm Dog with a black tail and floppy ears with a slender build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Collin's sister

Collin - a white and black male, half-Farm Dog with a wolfish face and build, Fenris and Jessie's pup and Diana's brother.

Violet - pretty, silver she cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes. Former WindClan queen, whereabouts unknown.

Rudy - big, dark brown tabby tom

Lionfur - dark golden tom with dark amber eyes, formerly known as Ashfire

Tigerclaw - huge, dark brown tabby tom, formerly known as Firestorm

Jasper - dark orange-red she-cat with long fur, bushy tail and yellow eyes

Gretchen - lithe, grey she-cat

Scrappy - small, orange tom

Fennel - tan tom with dark brown splotches

Katie - fluffy silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Midnight - solid black tom with yellow eyes and long claws

Ruth - shiny black she-cat

Reese - light brown tom

Edgar - dark grey tom

Fluffy - small, fluffy pale grey she-cat

Gordy - brown tom with white paws

Richie - bright ginger tom

Bridget - stocky, blue grey she-cat

Logan - pale grey tom with amber eyes

Winnie - brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Rascal - large, silvery white tom with dark amber eyes and slightly darker rings on his tail

 **Horseplace Cats**

Amelia - yellow she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes with a dark purple collar, formerly a kittypet

Flint - grey tom with amber eyes and slightly darker paws

Bristle - small brown tom with green eyes

Beetle - ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes, Lily's brother

Moss - pretty white she-cat with pale grey spots and blue eyes, Oscar's mate

Oscar - lanky brown tabby tom with a red collar and big paws, Moss' mate

Dove - fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, Flint's half sister

Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Beetle's sister

Breeze - thin black she-cat with amber eyes

Magpie - soft furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, underbelly, paws and tail tip and golden eyes

Storm - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Jay - pale grey tom with very light blue eyes

Miranda - light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail

Zac - white tom with blue eyes

* * *

 **6,891 words! And I uploaded before midnight!** _ **Yes!**_

 **But in all seriousness, though. I'm glad to have finished this before the end of 2017, that was my goal for the last chapter. I like to thank my reviewers and guests readers and viewers. I also thank guest reviewer Brightmoon for their constructive criticism. Hope to see you in the future. ^^**

 **Thank you for reading, and I wish you all a Happy New Year's! Because to be honest, I'm sleepy…**

 ***Kyubi suddenly falls asleep***

 **~ Kyubi**


End file.
